Fates Change
by wentworth360
Summary: Things can change in a moment...
1. Chapter 1

Fates Change

_**OZYMANDIAS**_

_I met a traveller from an antique land  
Who said: Two vast and trunkless legs of stone  
Stand in the desert. Near them, on the sand,  
Half sunk, a shattered visage lies, whose frown  
And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command  
Tell that its sculptor well those passions read  
Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,  
The hand that mocked them and the heart that fed.  
And on the pedestal these words appear:  
"My name is __**Ozymandias**__, king of kings:  
Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!"  
Nothing beside remains. Round the decay  
Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare  
The lone and level sands stretch far away._

**-Percy Bysshe Shelley**

Their age was over. The shattered remnants of worlds littered the sky. The last planet torn in half and armored gods holding swords and dying on a fiery battleground all around them. Had it all been for nothing she wondered? They were Gods in an age of Gods, yet with each passing moment the end grew closer.

The Second World was done.

A new age, the Third World was emerging and there was nothing they could do to stop it. By their own hand, their downfall gave rise to it. New Gods already moved to fill the void, sweeping away everything of the past.

It can't end like this, she thought, it just can't. She was a Goddess among Gods, yet all that remained was one mad dash away, even as the past and future descend towards her. There is no real escape, only delaying it for a few more moments of life. She reached the end of the universe, the Source Wall and knew there's no place left to run. She felt the Wall slowly start to drag her in. The future and the new world rushed towards her, ready to wipe her from existence. Hubris and overconfidence has been their own undoing. There was no escape. She would join the countless others in the wall as another monument who's name and history was forgotten as the ages changed. No one would sing songs of her glory and worship at her alters.

NO! She refused to be forgotten. She refused to allow her name to disappear without a fight.

One final act of defiance was all she has left. Summoning all the power that used to make worlds tremble, she sent a beacon out into the new age in the hope that her name would live on. As she began to merge with the Source Wall and fade from this existence, her last thought was of the future.

* * *

Fawcett City

A storm was moving in. The dark ominous clouds cast the city in shadows of gray and black. Jagged bursts of lightening flared across the sky. Moments later the rumble of thunder began. Mary Batson had just turned eighteen and was on her way home to the apartment she shared with her twin brother, Billy. To those passing her on the street, she appears to be, a young, innocent and wholesome teenager.

Looks can be deceiving.

Saying the word 'SHAZAM' used to transform her into Mary Marvel, superhero, but no more. She had lost so much in her life. Twenty years trapped in suspended animation had left her feeling out of step with the world around her.

Identity.

Each of us has two identities, a personal and a social. The social was how others in society saw and perceived us. The personal was how we see ourselves.

Both identities were now in question for Mary. To others, including her friends and family, Mary had always been a mirror image of her brother, Billy, good-natured, wholesome, innocent and perhaps a bit naïve. Then came Black Mary. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Everyone agreed it just had to be that she was under the influence of someone or something else. That wasn't her. Mary was a sweet teenager, who wanted to do good like her brother.

That was how she saw herself most of the time. Through all of her life's twists and turns, she'd tried to remain that sweet innocent kid she'd always been. There were moments, though, especially since she'd lost her powers, when she found herself questioning whether that was who she still was. In the wee hours of the morning as she lay in bed, the darkness all around her, the questions would come. Wisps of memories haunted her. That feeling of power that used to ripple through her had left its mark.

She knew it was all gone, yet the anger remained. They all thought it was part of becoming Black Mary, but it had started earlier when she woke up in the hospital.

No visitors, none, she had been informed.

Alone, abandoned, forgotten by her family and friends, everyone. It was as if she'd never existed and everyone just moved on with his or her lives. There wasn't even a card.

That pain had never left.

She spent all her young life trying to be a role model and help others in their time of need, yet when she faced her own crisis, she faced it alone. No one stepped in to help her, they just moved on. There were no explanations given to her for any of it. The cruelest cut of all was after she recovered and Billy finally saw fit to contact her. He was Shazam at the time and instead of offering his sympathy, he just said, "maybe you weren't meant to be a hero."

Fuck you, she had wanted to scream, but the words had never left her lips.

Everyone had moved on with their lives and forgotten her. That was one of the great temptations of Black Adam's power. With it, no one could ignore her. If she couldn't get their attention by being good, well then she would get it another way. Now that was gone too.

Billy had lost his powers and seemed to have accepted it for now. He had the unwavering faith that only the young can have that he would be Captain Marvel again one day. Mary had tried her best to move on, yet the memories persisted. Little nagging doubts began to creep in. Questions of self appeared. Who am I? How do I fit in? That identity that everyone had for her, she started to wonder was that who she really was anymore? What was her role now? Had she become trapped in that role forever?

The rain began and Mary pulled her jacket tighter as she picked up her pace towards home. Around her people ran for cover. The winds began to whip, tossing her chestnut hair around her classic, All-American features.

She was eighteen. Despite how everyone treated her, she wasn't a little girl anymore. While innocence and naivety can be enduring in the young, there comes a time when you have to move on and transition into adulthood.

Classmates were going off to college or getting jobs; some even had started families, yet Mary felt as if she were in limbo. She'd tried talking to Billy about it, but he didn't seem to understand. She'd noticed a growing frustration on her part with him. They had both been through so much in their young lives, yet he seemed to blissfully remain in some Peter Pan existence where only his body matured.

The question kept coming in her mind, where did she fit into the world now? She couldn't talk to Bill and Freddy had moved on with his life. She felt alone, unsure what the future held for her. There was such a deep sense of betrayal and abandonment. If she wasn't Mary Marvel then who was she? Was she just that sweet kid everyone took for granted and so easily forgot? Hadn't they all abandoned her again? Even Billy seemed to be biding his time, waiting to return to being Captain Marvel. When that happened, he would leave her too.

She continued to walk home alone, not paying any attention to the growing storm.

* * *

Themyscira – The Queen's Bedchamber

The pale, silk curtains swayed and billowed in the winds of the storm. Rain lashed against the terrace that overlooked the city and harbor. The crash of thunder and the flash of lightening strobe against the sky, yet went unnoticed by the room's occupation.

Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, slumbered and dreamed.

"Hippolyta," a voice barely discernable whispered. The sound skimmed across her mind like a feather against her skin, barely grazing it, but drawing her unconscious attention. She shifted under the covers, rolling onto her side towards the terrace that overlooks the sea. Pale moonlight peaks out behind the dark clouds, bathing the room with an otherworldly quality.

"Hippolyta."

The voice was like a lover's caress, tantalizing her. Her eyes shifted under their closed lids.

"Hippolyta."

A mist formed in her mind's eye, as images float passed her. They were like postcards haphazardly tossed into the air, disjointed and out of order. Past, present and future jumble and twisted before her eyes. In the distance, music played a haunting tune that seems to draw her forward.

"Hippolyta."

In her dream, Hippolyta stood and slowly moved towards the balcony. She clutched the night gown to her, as the wind causes it to billow and flutter. The call of her name seemed to come from one spot, yet everywhere at the same time. As she reached the railing, the moon seemed impossibly large. Stray clouds cross over its face and with each its appearance changed. She stood transfixed as the pale light bathed her timeless beauty. The rain soaked her to the skin, yet she couldn't seem to move from the spot.

The flutter of wings finally made her turn. Blinking away the raindrops, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. A single black bird crossed through her field of vision and she watched it until it landed in the tree in the royal courtyard. Other black birds had already filled all the branches, the limbs bowed under their combined weight. Their black, dead eyes all stared at the Queen. For some unknown reason fear gripped her heart. She stumbled backwards, wanting to tear her eyes away, yet she couldn't.

Her foot caught on the tile of her bedroom and she tumbled. Twisting in midair, she managed to land on her hands and knees. Her breath finally came in stuttering gasps, as her eyes looked down in confusion. She was no longer in her bedchamber, but on the dirt. Lifting her head, she saw the world has changed around her. Her breath caught in her throat, for she knew this place. 32000 years had passed, but it would always be burned into her memory.

One forever remembered the spot of their death.

The rolling hills stretched out in every direction, dotted here and there by caves. She had been a mortal woman here so very long ago. It was a hard, cruel and short life. The crunch of gravel finally made her turn and she saw him, the one who killed her. He was a pathetic excuse for a man, more animal than anything else, yet the sight of him sent a dagger of fear through her heart.

He stopped and looked at her, a cruel smile on his caveman lips.

"If you'd remained on your knees back then, none of what happened would have been necessary," he cruelly offered. He was dressed in skins and carried a rough club, but it was those cold, dead eyes she remembered. Slowly Hippolyta rose to her feet and looks down at him.

"You're dead,' she finally managed to say.

"Dead and forgotten, except by you,' he replied.

"Why?"

"It's your dream,' he offered. "It appears I made an impression on you. I'm here to help you on your way, although I don't think you're worth it. You never were."

He laughed and turned his back to her. He knelt down next to a campfire and warmed his hands. Hippolyta felt the overwhelming anger building inside of her. Clinching her fists she took a step towards him, thoughts of crushing his skull and destroying him completely filling her mind. As she took the step, she immediately noticed something seems off. Her balance was wrong, as if it had shifted. Glancing down, at first she saw she was dressed in animal pelts, the type she wore so long ago. It took a moment, but then she gasped as she saw the unmistakable curve of her stomach under the hides. Pregnant. How was that possible? She looked up at him and he was laughing.

'Again, your dream,' he repeated. "It's Queen now, isn't it? Who knew I was killing a Queen all those years ago."

"This-This isn't, this can't be, I…" She stammered, but found she can't finish her thought.

"A child, Hippolyta,' the caveman said. "Your fondest dream has always been to have a child. You wanted so desperately to have one before I ended your life, didn't you?"

"But I have one, Diana,' she managed to reply.

"But she's grown and in your deepest, most secret heart you desire for another,' he said. "A child from you own body, Hippolyta. You've always wanted to be a mother more than anything else."

"It's-It's not possible,' she stammered.

The caveman fell back laughing. The sound was more like some animal's grunt and braw rather than anything human. The hatred and anger came back to Hippolyta as she glared down at him. Her fingers curled into fists.

"Not possible? You're still as dumb as you were all those years ago,' he laughed. "Anything's possible, you stupid cow!"

"Shut up,' she snapped. It was a command from someone used to giving them, yet the caveman just smiled wider.

"You're no Queen here,' he said, a touch of menace in his voice. He scrambled to his feet again, his club in his hand. "I grow bored with this. You have many things to see before the night ends, Hippolyta. Agonies like you never imagined and joys too glorious to describe."

"How? How is it possible for me to be with child,' she found herself asking.

"Dreams and memories, you stupid witch,' he replied. "This is how you were so long ago. Seeing you again, I think I will save you the rest of your torment, just as I did all those years ago. I will finish what I started."

The club was raised above his head and he let out a scream as he rushed towards her. Fear gripped Hippolyta as a sense of déjà vu filled her. It was just like the last time, her frantic mind thought.

"No."

The word wasn't heard above his wail, but it came from her lips. Stepping to the side, she dodged his clumsy attack and struck him. He staggered but didn't fall. Hippolyta hit him again and again, the anger from all those years ago fueling her blows. Blood began to splatter, but she continued driving her fist into his face and head. He had long stopped making any sound and lay prone on the ground as she took her vengeance on him.

A gust of wind came from nowhere and the grit and sand scraped against her face, blinding her. She turned from the wind, covering her eyes against it. It seemed to swirl all around her and she stumbled for cover. Feeling her way along the rocks, she found the edge of the cave mouth. Desperate to escape the biting sand and grit, she plunged through the opening and inside.

She could hear the wind howling outside, yet darkness was all around her. Rolling onto her back, Hippolyta looked for the opening, yet couldn't find it. Stygian night surrounded her in a warm, clammy embrace. Her fingers searched for something, anything to hold onto, but the wall were smooth as glass. The sound of a match being struck caused her a turn. A clocked figure had its back to her as the wick in a lantern is lit. Hippolyta rose and stood ready to attack.

"Who are you,' she asked. "I warn you, I will defend myself!"

The figure's shoulders dipped and rose as if they were laughing.

"I thought I was the fighter, sister,' a voice said.

Hippolyta straightens up, caught off guard by the voice. The figure turned towards her and pushed back the cowl. Long flowing blond locks tumbled down the figure's back.

"Antiope,' Hippolyta gasped in shock and surprise. Antiope smiled and picked up a small round crystal sphere from somewhere Hippolyta couldn't see.

"You seemed surprise? Do you have any other sisters," Antiope asked.

"But-but how?'

"To sleep perchance to dream, sister,' Antiope answered. "Anything is possible in dreams. This is also a special night, dear Hippolyta, as humans will be touched by a power long forgotten to this world. You may even see the future, or part of it."

Antiope tossed the crystal sphere towards Hippolyta. She raised her hands to catch it, but as it neared it grew in size and began to glow.

"Sister, what?" Hippolyta started to ask, but the sphere was on her or more accurately, enveloping her. She struggled to resist, yet the crystal sphere continued to draw her in. She looked frantically over at Antiope, but she was already turning back to snuff out the lantern.

"Antiope!"

"I am not real, sister, just a familiar face to help you on your way,' Antiope replied. "A word of advice, not all is real in dreams, sister. Many hear the call, but only a few are chosen. Farewell."

She snuffed out the lantern wick with her fingertips and the cave went black, except for the glowing crystal that was consuming Hippolyta. She fought with all her strength, but it was no use, the pull of the crystal was just too strong. Hippolyta closed her eyes and held her breath, as her head was the last part pulled inside. When she opened them again giant snowflakes drifted all around her. She could feel it under her feet, yet if it was dry and synthetic. It suddenly hit her she was underwater, yet it didn't seem like any water she had felt before. She was able to breath, yet it had a gelatinous feel to it. Turning her head from side to side, she took in her surroundings. Hippolyta saw it was a complete winter scene, with a cardboard house and massive cardboard trees. The giant flakes floated all around her, accumulating against the bottom.

Muffled sounds came from her right and as she turned, she saw a television off in the distance. It seemed strangely distorted and she shook her head to clear her vision, but nothing changed. Rushing towards it, as fast as she could through the clear liquid she ran into a barrier. A thick layer of glass separates her from the images flashing on the television. Her hands slid against it, Hippolyta followed it upward and saw it curve in overhead forming a dome of some sort. Glancing around, it slowly came to her that she was in some sort of contained half sphere. Shifting her perspective, she realized she had seen something like this before. It was a trinket that sits on a desk, a snow globe she believed it is called.

She pounded her fists against it, but they had no effect. Hippolyta tried to shout, but the viscous liquid allows no sound to come. She refocused her attention on the television screen and realized a battle was being waged. It seemed to be complete chaos, but then the images shifted and changed. She saw Diana, or what she assumed was Diana, for it was her Wonder Woman costume. She was battling what looked like demons, as they attack her from all sides. Hippolyta felt her heart in her throat as the figure valiantly fought against the onslaught. Then out of nowhere, a whip viciously wrapped around Wonder Woman's throat and knocks her off her feet. It must be electrically charged, as Hippolyta saw sparks coming off the body.

In the next moment, dark figures moved at impossible speed up to the stunned form of Wonder Woman and attacked her, plunging daggers into her. Hippolyta screamed, but no sound came. She bashed her fists against the glass, but it had no effect. She watched in horror as Wonder Woman slumped to the ground, blood gushing from her wound. Hippolyta's mind was filled with pandemonium, as she screamed and slammed her fists into the glass wall.

NO, this couldn't be happening, it couldn't, she screamed, yet no sound came through the liquid that surrounding her. Just when she thought she will go insane, the world around her erupted in motion. As if some huge invisible hand had taken hold of the snow globe and shaken it, she was tossed indiscriminately around with the huge dry snowflakes. Snowflakes swirled all around her, as she tried to reach the side again. The images from the television screen twisted and fragmented in front of her vision. She saw heroes carrying a casket with the WW embossed on its lid. A brief flash was of herself lying on a bed on the healing island in labor, with General Phillipus and Epione urging her to push. The screen warped again and a young man and woman stood in a field embracing. This quickly changed into the Wonder Woman armor being passed onto someone else.

"NO!" She screamed as the snowflakes swirled so thick she could no longer see anything but white.

Hippolyta sat up, still screaming. She wasn't in the snow globe anymore, but in her own bed. There was a knock at her door and the worried voices of her royal guards. Shaken and confused by her dreams, Hippolyta managed to make it to her feet and call out that she was all right. They insisted that she let them in to make sure. Slowly she calmed herself and pulled on her robe. Glancing at the balcony, she could see the storm was still raging. She made it to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. Her guards stared at her and she could see the fear in their eyes.

"As you see, I am well,' she offered to them. Hippolyta managed a weak smile for them. "A bit of a nightmare, is all."

They were visibly relieved. The guards bowed to her and she thanked them before closing the door. She was able to exhale now that she dealt with the guards. She ewnt over to the windows and stepped out onto the balcony. The rain poured down upon her, soaking her to the bone, yet she stood staring out into the ominous sky. The image from her dream of Wonder Woman dead haunted her. Hippolyta would get no more sleep tonight.

* * *

Washington, D.C.

Princess Diana stood on her apartment balcony watching the storm move across the sky. There was something portentous about it and her nerves were on edge. The crackle of lightening brought goose bumps to her skin. Something, she couldn't put her finger on just what, but Diana knew something was wrong, different.

There had been no call from the tower of an emergency, yet the sense of unease remained. Perhaps her time in the Man's World was finally starting to get to her, she mused. I'm starting to get as paranoid as Bruce.

The violent gash of lightening flickered close by. Diana involuntarily took a step back only to feel two strong hands slide along her forearms. Her first instinct was to pull away, but she stopped herself. She knew these hands.

"Quite a storm brewing.' The man behind her remarked.

"Yes, Steve,' Diana replied.

"Why don't you come inside,' he suggested. "The storm will pass."

She turned to look at him and almost spoke of her concern. He's a good man and they had been dating for several months now, yet she let the words died on her lips about her concerns. She didn't quite know why. Much like the rest of their relationship, she hadn't taken that final step with him.

Glancing back at the storm, the ominous feeling was still there.

"Come on inside, Diana, dinner's getting cold,' Steve suggested.

"All right,' she finally said and they closed the balcony doors to the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Fin

The Isle of White

"On guard, sir knight!'

A small, beautiful boy waved his plastic sword at imaginary adversaries. From one room to the next he fought some pretend grand battle. He shouted with glee as make-believe dragons and knights fell before his magical sword. Thrust and parried his way down the steps and into the main entrance the sound of thunder caught his attention. Holding his toy plastic sword, he slowly walked over to the window and looked outside.

Mordred, the bastard son of King Arthur and Morgaine le Fay stood gazing out through child's eyes at the approaching storm. Those same eyes had been looking out similar windows for millennia. There was always a price to pay when it came to his mother's magic.

Vague images of another life occasionally drifted through the boy's mind, but thanks to his mother's spell he didn't have the maturity to piece them together. That was the way Morgaine le Fay liked it. He was her son, but a long time ago he turned into a rival. When she sought to overthrow Camelot, Mordred had been the commander of her forces. As the battle waged on, the troops began to look to him as their leader. He had dreams of replacing his father and becoming King.

An adult Mordred was dangerous to her.

After the final battle with Arthur, Mordred lay dying. He'd inflicted mortal wounds on the King, but would not live to see those wounds achieve his ultimate goal. Morgaine stepped in and saved her only son. She reduced him to a child again, placing a spell of eternal youth on him. He would be her little boy forever.

Even as a small child she had come to realize he could still be treacherous. Correcting this, she kept him far away from any of her plans or magic. He would just be her little boy, for she couldn't bare the thought of him dying again. She also couldn't allow him to grow up either. There could be only one master and now as always that would be Morgaine.

So here he was, the eternal boy, Peter Pan that wasn't allowed to grow up. He was like a precious doll she liked to occasionally take down and play with. If he had been any older, perhaps he would have some understanding what she has done to him but it remains always beyond his grasp.

* * *

Space

He was neither of New Genesis nor Apokolips. He was something different, Metron. He wandered the vastness of space, always in search of greater knowledge beyond his own. He rode his Mobius Chair, traversing time and space. He took no part in the actions he witnessed, only sought to understate. That was his role.

Something old, something very old, from the time before, stirred the cosmic strings. He had felt it before and he was not alone. He instinctively knew it was a harbinger of something but not what. It was a mystery to him. Others would soon feel it as well.

* * *

Fawcett City

The storm has intensified. As Mary turned the corner on her block, she could see the light in her apartment. Billy was home. Glancing both ways, she started to cross the street, already soaking wet from the rain. The sound of thunder was deafening. It drowned out her scream as the first bolt of lightening hit her in the back. It sent her sprawling face down in the middle of the street. As she gasped for air, trying to understand out what had happening, more bolts of lightening hit her.

Mary's whole body convulsed in agony as the lightening hit her again. Spasms ripple over her skin as the lightening scorched her cloths. She tried to cry out for help, but it was lost in the thunder. The pain was like nothing she had every experienced, too intense to bear. In a daze, she managed to glance up at her apartment window. Her slender fingers trembled as they reached out towards the light. Billy was so close, if only she could call to him for help, but she had no voice left. Lightening stoked one more time and darkness overwhelmed her.

The storm continued, as her body lay smoldering in the street. No one came to help her. She was alone.

* * *

The Isle of White

The front door to the house was open, the sound of the storm was all around. Mordred stood in the front yard looking up at the tempest. He knew he should be afraid, yet something had drawn him out. The lightening bathed everything in such pretty colors and was wondrous to his eyes.

The first bolt of lightening knocked the plastic toy sword from his hand and sent him tumbling to the ground. Tears came to his little eyes, as his body shook and shuddered. Another bolt hit him. The air was filled with the smell of ionized salt from the ocean. One after another, the lightening bolts hit his little body, tossing him haphazardly around the yard. His cries fill the night as the very air around him shimmered.

"Mordred!"

Morgaine le Fay stood at the front door, looking out in horror at the little smoldering figure before her. Her mind didn't seem to be able to process what was happening. As his body was tossed and turned, clumps of dirty and rock were tossed into the air creating a cloud around him that obscured him from her sight. Again and again he was hit by lightening and she could do nothing but stand and watch.

The lightening stopped even as the storm continued. Morgaine stepped outside, feeling the cold rain soak her clothing, as the dust cloud began to settle. She feared the worst, what she has been trying to protect him from all these years. This couldn't be happening, she thought, he's mine.

"My little boy,' she sobbed.

From the prone figure that emerged from the dust cloud came a rasping for breath voice, a smooth tenor that she hadn't heard in ages.

"No, mother, your little boy no longer."

Morgaine took a step back, her magical defenses up. It cannot be, she thought.

"Mordred?"

The dust cleared and she saw a young man struggle to his knees. He was perhaps twenty-four in appearance, with golden hair framing his handsome face. The tattered clothes fell off him and he somehow managed to stand. He was naked in the storm. Morgaine couldn't find words and just stared at him still not believing her.

Something caught the young man's eye and he slowly bent down to pick it up. It was the plastic toy sword. He held it up in front of his face as recognition sets in. Tears began to roll down his cheeks and mixed with the rain.

"Mordred,' Morgaine asked again.

He seemed transfixed by the toy he was holding. When he finally looked over at his mother, his beautiful face was marred by anguish.

"Why?'

It was a simple question, yet there was an accusation behind it. Morgaine bristled and quickly defended herself.

"You should be thanking me, I saved you life."

"Yes, of course you did."

He looked down again at the plastic sword as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"How long?"

"A millennia,' she coldly replied.

"A millennia?"

He closed his eyes, his mouth open, but he stifled a wail of despair. Blinking the tears away he glanced at the plastic toy sword again.

"A living hell for a millennia."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Mordred,' she said dismissively. "It wasn't like you were aware. For the most part, you were a happy child."

"For a millennia."

"And now once again, you've grown up. How did you manage it, Mordred?'

He looked at her with those sad eyes and just shook his head.

"I-I don't know.'

"If you are lying to me, Mordred, this will end badly for you.'

If he was listening to her threats, he gave no indication.

"A millennia,' he whispered. "So they are all gone, Arthur, Genevieve, Camelot?'

"Yes, now merely the stuff of legends,' she replied.

"So you got what you wanted in the end."

"I usually do."

"Why?" He couldn't help asking, desperate to know the answer. 'I'm your son, why would you do this to me?"

"Because, son or not, we both know how dangerous you are, Mordred,' she explained. "You were always dangerous."

"How can you say that?"

"You are the scorpion in the old fable, Mordred. As he stings the frog and drowns them both, the frog asks why. Do you remember what the scorpion replied?' She said to him. He looked at her and then lowered his head, dropping the toy sword before replying.

"It's in my nature."

"Yes."

* * *

The Watchtower

Mr. Terrific and Jonn scrambled to get the systems back on line as the klaxons blared and emergence lights flashed. Batman came rushing into the room, a concerned expression on his face.

"What the hell is going on? Are we under attack?"

"No,' Mr. Terrific replied. "It started in the monitoring equipment. There was a huge power surge!"

"From what?' Batman asked. He had already moved over to assist the two in fixing whatever was wrong. He knew these systems better than just about anyone.

"Unknown,' Jonn answered. "It appeared out of nowhere and was off the charters.'

A few moments passed and the system was restored.

"We need to see all the data on this power surge."

"That's going to be a little tough, Batman."

Mr. Terrific turned towards the others and held up a smoldering data recorder.

"Whatever it was, our system couldn't handle it. They are all like this, completely fried."

"From the levels I saw just before this happened, I doubt there are many systems anywhere that could handle it,' Jonn added.

"A power that comes out of nowhere and overwhelms our system before vanishing again,' Batman mused. "That simply won't do. Check with every government, business and military system you can. We need to know what this is."

* * *

Fawcett City

The small apartment was warm and well lit. A bowl of fresh popcorn sat on the table. Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck cartoons played on the television. Laughter filled the room. Billy Batson was happy and content. The storm outside seemed miles away.

The world was a simple place for Billy. He had lived every young boy's dream. Just by saying a word he was transformed into the world's Mightiest Mortal, Captain Marvel. Six legendary figures agreed to grant aspects of themselves to him: the Wisdom of Solomon: the strength of Hercules: the stamina of Atlas: the power of Zeus: the courage of Achilles and the speed of Mercury. Speaking the word, Shazam, produces a bolt of magic lightning, which transformed Billy into Captain Marvel; speaking the word again reversed the transformation with another bolt of lightning.

Just thinking about it Billy got excited. Yes, currently the power had been taken away but he believed in his heart that was only temporary. He would be Captain Marvel again one day.

He heard the door open with a crash, but didn't look away from the TV right away. He just assumed it was Mary home from the library.

"B-B-Billy."

He turned and his eyes opened wide in shock. Clutching the doorframe was a woman in her early twenties. Her clothes were burnt and torn and she looked as if she were going to collapse. He got up and rushed over to help her. As he caught her before she fell, he got his first look at her face.

"Mary?"

The young woman looking back at him could only nod. His mouth hung open as he got her over to a chair and eased her down. Billy took a step back, scratching his head in wonder. She looked like his twin sister Mary, but she wasn't a teenager, she was a grown woman. Where Mary was always the girl next door, this woman was anything but.

"Holy Moley!"

* * *

Themyscira

The dreams had continued, coming every night. Each time it was a different scenario, but the end result was always the same, Wonder Woman lying dead on the ground. Other dreams, both troubling and disturbing, filtered through her unconscious mind, but she could only focus on the one. In the dreams they seemed to foretell Wonder Woman's death.

Fearful of losing her daughter, Hippolyta began to think of ways to change that destiny for Diana. In secret she began to formula a plan to remove Diana from her role as Wonder Woman and give the title of Themyscira's Champion to another Amazon. The thought of sacrificing another of her sisters ate at Hippolyta, but she saw no other way. She couldn't allow Diana to die if she could stop it.

Her plan was simple; a new contest for the title would be called for, though she would keep its true reasons to herself. The best fighters from both tribes would be invited to participate, both Themysciran and Bana-Mighdallians. Quietly and in secret, Hippolyta scouted all the possible contestants to see who would pose the greatest challenge to her daughter. It soon became apparent that Artemis of the Bana-Mighdall was the most likely candidate.

Hippolyta then in secret went to the Themysciran Amazon mystic Magala. She had Magala transfer half of Diana's gods-given powers over to Artemis in order for Artemis' victory to be better equipped. Hippolyta also set in motion many additional obstacles for Diana to encounter during her Contest trials in order for her to become sidetracked from the goal of winning.

Yet as the day of Diana's return and Hippolyta's announce grew closer, grave doubts began to fill the Queen's mind. Artemis was an honorable and courageous warrior, how could she, her Queen, sacrifice her for her own daughter? How could she be so cruel to one of her sisters, she wondered? She would be no better than the men that had enslaved them all those years ago. Hippolyta searched her mind for any other possible solution, yet found none. To save Diana, a sacrifice had to be made.

* * *

Metropolis

The battle was winding down and once again the good guys were winning. Lantern, Flash, Fire, Ice and Superman had met the challenge of the group of super villains and stopped their plans. It was the usual cast of characters for Metropolis with one exception, Poison Ivy. At first her addition had caught the heroes by surprise, but as time worn on they overcame it. Now as Superman finished off Grundy, he turned to her and finish it.

"It's over, Ivy."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." She replied with a smile. Her hand thrust out releasing particles into the air. He'd been ready for this, expecting her to try and use her spores against him. His heat vision shot out and swept over all the particles. What happened next was a surprise. When the heat made contact, the spores seemed to split open and the finest powdery dust filled the air. Red Kryptonite.

He began to move back, sensing immediately what it was. While it wasn't fatal to him, it did have its side effects. A cocoon of green suddenly surrounded him, protecting Superman as the dust swirled around. Moving like a well-oiled machine, the other heroes had identified the threat and moved to neutralize it. Wally put on a burst of speed, swirling his arms in the arm to direct the dust away from Superman. Fire and Ice moved in to first immobilize the dust and then destroy it. In a matter of seconds it was neutralized. Ivy was dealt with just as effectively. John lowered he shield and moved over to Clark.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Clark seemed a bit distracted, but then turned and nodded.

"Yeah, I appreciate the assist from all of you."

"That's why we're a team,' John replied with a smile.

The group moved to finish up the mission and then returned to the station. As they arrived Batman was waiting for Superman. As he thanked the others, Clark saw the silent gesture from Bruce that he wanted to a word. He nodded and the two men moved off to the side.

"I heard about Ivy and the Red Kryptonite? Any problems?" Bruce asked.

"No, I don't think so,' Clark replied. "I caught me by surprise, but everyone moved pretty quickly. I don't think I got exposed to a large dose."

"But you were exposed?'

"Yes and I'm going to see Ray about it, but I don't think it's going to be a problem."

"So the 'wild' Superman isn't going to make a visit?" Bruce said with a small smile.

"No, I think I'll be able to control myself."

"That's good to hear," Bruce replied. "An amoral, horny Superman running around is always trouble."

"You can put your mind at ease, Bruce, I won't be hitting on every woman on the station,' Clark said.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you're all right."

"Thanks."

The two men shook hands and Clark headed off towards the infirmary to get checked out.

* * *

Themyscira – The Queen's Private Chambers

Hippolyta was dressed in her finest for the evening's banquet, but her thoughts were on other things. The dreams and omens weighted heavily on her mind. She had consulted the Oracle and while she was vague as always, she seemed to confirm Hippolyta's worst fears. Whoever wore the Wonder Woman mantle was going to die. That meant the person most precious to the Queen in the world, her daughter Diana was in mortal danger.

That couldn't be allowed to come to pass, Hippolyta thought. She would do whatever it took to save her most beloved. She would announce the new contest in another day and everything would change. Back and forth she'd gone with her decision, but in the end it had come down to one thing, she couldn't let Diana die.

She had also come to the realization she couldn't let an innocent sister, another Amazon die in Diana's place either. That left one alternative; the sacrifice would be hers and hers alone. There was finality about it all and it left her in a rather strange mood. Her course was set and Hippolyta knew there was really no option, but sadness overwhelmed her all the same.

In her world and religion, Hippolyta didn't just believe in her Gods, she had met them. The roots of her faith came from distant origins where sacrifices had to be made all the time. Omens and dreams were very real to her. She had no desire for death, but the sacrifice had to be made and she would not allow it to be Diana.

Standing on her balcony overlooking all the Amazons had built, Hippolyta had a sense of pride. It was her life's work and she had shepherded her sisters for all these years. The mantle of leader had been thrust on her so long ago, it was hard to remember what it was like to just me a woman, but even after all these years that was what she was, a woman. With death staring her in the face, Hippolyta found herself thinking of that private side of her life. One she had dreams just like anyone else. They were simple dreams, a peaceful life, someone to share it with and children. Those dreams had been put away when she was reborn and became Queen of the Amazons.

All these years later though those simple dreams were still there for her. A wave of sadness came over her as she thought of all the things she would never know. A Queen of the Amazons it was just a given she hated men, but this wasn't quite the truth. She had lived long enough to know that not all men were evil and cruel, but her own experiences and those of her sisters had shaped their attitudes. As their leader she could never allow those horrors to be visited on them again. Yet part of her did remember what it was like to feel the caress of a man. That was what made Hercules betrayal so cruel.

Now she would never know that feeling.

She couldn't speak with anyone about this, of course. She was the Queen, the ruler of the Amazons, but she was also Hippolyta, a woman. Thousands of years may have passed but she was still as she was when she was reborn. Physically she was a woman of thirty with all the same desires and wants as any other woman of that age. They had always been pushed aside, sacrificed for her larger, public role. Now one more sacrifice was called for and they would be pushed aside forever this time.

She had known love in her life, her sisters and most importantly her daughters, but the physical love of a man and a woman was something she'd never experienced. It would have been good to have just one tender memory of it a she now stood facing death's door. Just to know love not as a sister or ruler or mother, but as a woman seemed to be one more sacrifice she would have to make.

A knock on her door made her turn.

"Come."

The door opened and a guard stepped inside and bowed.

"The guests are starting to arrive, your Majesty."

"Very well, I'll be there in a moment."

The guard bowed again and closed the door. With a sigh, Hippolyta straightened her tunic and moved towards the door. She would play her part as host and Queen, just one more sacrifice she had to make.


	3. Chapter 3

ONE

SMALL

THING

You think you know. You think you have things pretty much figured out. This is the way things are supposed to be. This is the person you're supposed to be with. This is the life you are descended to live. You think you've made order out of chaos.

You haven't.

Something as simple as a van door not closed all the way can change everything. You get out and walk around to the opposite sliding rear door like you've done a thousand times before. You shut it and head back to the driver's door. Only today there is a bit of ice on the street. You round the back of the van and this time you're feet slip out from under you. 99 out of 100 times you would just fall, nothing more. You'd be embarrassed and a little shaken up, but no worse for wear.

Today is that 1 time out of 100.

As you slip and feel yourself falling you twist your body and put out your hand to help break your fall. Your hand slips on the ice too, just a moment before you make impact. All your weight comes down on your shoulder and upper arm.

Pain.

Pain unlike any you've experienced before shoots through your body. As you struggle to get up off the street it lances through your upper arm. You manage to get back into the van and take a deep breath. You tell yourself it's just stunned or bruised or you pulled something, but that pain says otherwise. By some primal survival instinct your body pulls the injured arm close to protect it. Your mind swings wildly from the worst-case scenario to the best. You somehow put the van in drive and start, telling yourself the pain will ease and you'll be all right.

Only it doesn't.

With each beat of your heart that throbbing pain emanating from your shoulder won't be ignored. It's not going away. Something is definitely wrong. A thousand thoughts enter your head and as much as you want to think of each of them, the pain keeps bringing you back to your shoulder. You have to go to the hospital. As you try and make your way there, your phone rings. Your arm is useless so you can't answer it and drive. You make it to the emergency room and have to wait. They have you filling out forms as you try and tell them your arm isn't working. Somehow the message finally gets through and they take you back for an X-ray. You and the pain wait for the results.

Diagnosis: Fractured shoulder. 8 to 12 weeks to fully recover.

Your ordered world has just been thrown into chaos again. The life you so confidently thought you had control of and had figured out stops. All those plans you made are suddenly changed. You realize in a moment everything can change. All it takes is a small patch of ice.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah Lance exited her room and headed towards the cafeteria. Her mind was on other things and just before she was about to step on the elevator, she remembered she'd forgotten something in her room. Heading back, she chided herself on letting her personal life affect her professional life. It seemed that was happening more and more lately. Her on and off again relationship with Ollie was off again. It wasn't even for the reason that came to mind for most. Ollie hadn't cheated on her. In fact that was a little insulting, she thought. Did people really believe she would put up with that? She would kick his ass to the curb the moment she found out if he'd been cheating on her without a second thought.

No, the problem between them was different. The problem was she was 24 and he was 41. As many times as she'd told him it didn't matter to her, she was finally getting it through her thick skull that it did to him. They'd had another long argument just the other night about it. He said they were at different points in their lives and while it may not seem to matter now, it would very soon. Dinah countered argued that if they loved each other than nothing else matter. She could still see the sad smile on his face as he answered. "That's because you're 24, Dinah. When you're 41 you'll understand that's just a beautiful fantasy. It matters."

So that was it, apparently she thought as she walked back into her quarters. No grand dramas, no shouting matches, just silence as he walked out again. She remembered her communicator wasn't in her room but the launch bay. Dinah was just about to leave when she glanced at her reflection in the mirror; she felt tears coming to her eyes. No, she told herself, I won't do this. I won't be one of those people that can't accept it when it's over. If that's the way he wants it, fine. He's probably already moving on, so I will too. I don't want to be the only one fighting for this relationship any more. Wiping a lone tear from her cheek, Dinah took a deep breath and headed back out her door.

* * *

The Cafeteria

Clark had checked out in good shape. There were traces of Red Kryptonite in his system but they should work their way out in a day or so according to Ray. That was a relief, but it left him with a slight problem. While he wasn't suffering from full Red Kryptonite exposure, it did elevate certain involuntary responses. That was a fancy way of saying Clark's libido was running at full throttle. As he sat in the cafeteria sipping a cold glass of ice tea, he was intensely aware of the women that seemed to be all around him.

Jeez, it's like being backstage at the Victoria's Secret fashion show, he thought. I knew the League had some good-looking women in it, but wow, they're all hot! Keep it in your pants, Clark, he chided himself, it's just the Red Kryptonite talking. You're not some barbarian that is driven by his basest wants and desires you're in control.

"Hi, Clark!"

He turned to see Zatanna standing next to him smiling. Oh God, he internally groaned.

"H-H-Hey, Zatanna,' he managed to say, trying to keep his eyes from roaming over her. He gave her a weak smile and tried to listen as she talked about the mission he'd just come back from. It was difficult; as he could smell the fragrance of her skin and she was so close his fingers could almost reach out and trace every luscious curve of her body. I'll bet I could learn to enjoy magic if she were the teacher, he absently thought.

Wrong!

Do not go there, Clark chided himself. Think of something else, baseball, nuns playing poker, or what is that gritty stuff that's always on an arcade-bowling machine? The whole time he was nodding along, trying to listen to what she was saying. God she's gorgeous! Stay calm; she's wrapping it up. Just keep smiling he thought, keep smiling.

"So I guess I'll see you around?' Zatanna finally said.

"Sounds good,' Clark replied. "I'll see you around."

"Um, okay than."

She gave him an odd look and then smiled as she moved away. He felt like taking a deep breath, as he'd dodge a major bullet there. I thought Ray said it would be minimal effects of the Red Kryptonite, Clark groaned. I'm almost afraid to stand up or everyone will know exactly what's going through my mind. Just have to ride this out and not do anything stupid, he told himself. He might have sounded more convincing to himself if he hadn't glanced at the doorway and seen Fire, Ice and Mari walk in. Three more impossibility beautiful women, just great he thought. I've got to get out of here or this could end really badly.

Pulling his cape around him, Clark quickly stood and started for the door. Using his X-ray vision he scanned the hallway and a groan escaped his lips. Power Girl and Huntress were walking towards the cafeteria. Veering off, he moved over and quickly poured himself a cup of coffee. He was in no condition to try and remain calm around Karen or Helena at the moment. He had vague thoughts of Helena saying something about him pitching a tent or how he certainly wasn't reacting to Karen like a supposed cousin would. The thought that he wasn't really related to Karen immediately crossed his mind, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

He held his breath as he sensed them walk in and moved passed him. He tried to act like he was really into pouring a cup of coffee, but figured he must look like a complete douchebag. This was turning into a disaster, he thought. First that lame reply to Zatanna and now this. Cut your loses, Clark and get the hell out of here!

A long cold shower back at your apartment and then a restless night and everything would be back to normal. Steeling himself he started again for the door. Karen called hi to him and he managed to wave, but didn't stop. He was almost free when Diana and Bruce stepped into the hallway. Oh God, not now, Clark groaned and started to turn away.

"Kal!" Diana called to him.

"Shit,' he grumbled under his breath. Slowly he turned around as Bruce and Diana walked up to him. He got the full effect of Diana and her outfit. Absently he pulled is cape just a bit more in front of him for cover.

"You didn't forget you are attending the celebration on Themyscira, did you Kal?" Diana asked.

"The what?' He replied, more than just a bit distracted by her presence. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her like this as she was his friend and already had a boyfriend, but his current state was making it difficult. It was like he'd gotten ten B12 shots and all cylinders were ready to go.

"The state dinner, Kal,' Diana explained. "You are the League's representative to it."

"Is that tonight?"

You forgot?" Diana said. "This is important Kal. I can't be there, but the League should be represented. Themyscira is one of our strongest allies, you know, besides being my homeland."

"Right, oh, yeah, sure,' Clark replied, willing himself not to look at Diana's body. The problem was in her armor there was just so much of her body to look at and it was spectacular.

"You seem a bit distracted, Clark is this from the mission earlier?" Bruce asked.

"Um, yes, it is,' Clark said, giving Bruce a knowing look.

"Oh, well, I see,' Bruce replied. "You know Diana; maybe Clark's not the man for this particular assignment right now. How about Jonn or Ollie even?"

"Jonn's going on the mission with me, Bruce,' she informed him. "Ollie isn't exactly liked by the Amazons, to tell you the truth."

"How about Wally?" Clark offered, grasping at straws.

"Oh, very funny, Kal,' Diana said with a smile. She took a step closer to him. "You promised me you'd attend, Kal, you're not breaking your word, are you?"

Holy mother of God, did she have to stand so close, Clark groaned to himself?

"No, no, I wouldn't do that."

"Good, than it's settled."

Diana started to move past him towards the cafeteria. Clark's eyes couldn't help following her.

"Your Gods made you that armor?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Diana stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes, why, Kal?"

'Um, well, ah, just, you know, nice job,' he stammered for anything to say.

Diana gave him a look.

"Well, thank you, Kal."

"No, thank you."

Diana looked at him for another moment then headed into the cafeteria.

"Smooth,' Bruce said.

"You're not helping, Bruce,' Clark replied. "An island full of beautiful woman, what the hell am I going to do?"

"Try and remember they would castrate you if you try anything,' Bruce stated. That was like a bucket of cold water on Clark's raging libido.

"Good point."

"Are you sure you can do this tonight?" Bruce asked. "I thought Ray said it was just a small dose, not harmful."

"It was, but have you noticed just how many incredibly beautiful women are on the station?" Clark replied. "I'm starting to have a lot more sympathy for Wally."

"Maybe you should just skip this one, Clark. Its only going to be a few hours till this wears off if Ray's right, so just find something else to do till it does."

"No, I made a promise, I'll just have to tough it out."

"Let's hope you live up to that Man of Steel moniker,' Bruce joked.

"I think I like you better when you're all serious,' Clark replied.

"Look, if this is going to wear off in a few hours, why don't you take the elevator down to the hangar bay and head out there? Take a long cold shower and you should be fine."

"Good idea."

Clark pulled his cape more in front of him and then made a quick exit to the elevator. It opened and thankfully it was empty. He stepped in and gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

The Watchtower – Habitat Ring

Dinah stood in front of the elevator bank waiting. Usually one of them opened right away, but not today. Frustrated she looked up at the lights over the bank of elevators and finally saw one of them moving down. She stepped in front of it ready to get on as soon as the doors opened. The elevator dinged and she started forwards and immediately ran into Superman's chest.

"Oh, jeez, sorry, Dinah, I wasn't paying attention,' he apologized.

"I guess I wasn't either,' she replied. "No harm though."

He moved to the side, the far side and gave her room. She looked at him and then pressed the button for her floor.

"Oh, you're going to the launch bay too?" She said, trying to make idle chatter.

"Yeah."

She waited for him to say something else, but he seemed to turn all his attention towards the numbers above the doors. Doesn't want to talk, she thought, that's okay. She looked up at the numbers too as the doors closed. They rode in silence. She glanced sideways at him and wondered why he was wearing his cape like that. She'd never seem him wrap himself so completely in it before. That was strange. As this thought went through her mind, she noticed something else. He was checking her out. Superman was checking her out, Dinah thought.

She blushed a little and stared at the numbers, which seemed to be moving incredibly slowly. She wasn't sure what to do about this new knowledge. She'd known him for several years but he'd never seemed to look at her that way before. She'd just always assumed he wasn't interested, but now she was rethinking that. He'd definitely been checking me out, Dinah thought. Furtively she looked over at him out of the corner of her eyes. He must have sensed this, as his eyes snapped back to the numbers above the door.

Well, if he can look, so can I she thought. Trying to be a subtle as she could, she let her eyes moved over him. The cape covered most of body, but she had seen him enough times to know he was in incredible shape. Her eyes shifted up to his chiseled features and she had to admit he was gorgeous. She'd certainly noticed that before too.

If he's checking me out, does that mean he's interested, she suddenly wondered? He's never given any hint to being attracted to me before, she thought. Well, he probably knew I was going out with Ollie so figured I was off limits, she surmised. He's a gentleman. Maybe he'd heard they weren't going out any more, she thought. He probably is interested, she thought. Well, that's interesting she admitted, a smile coming to her face. Wasn't I just telling myself that if Ollie wants to move on, so should I? No time like the present Dinah. She turned and faced him. He seemed to reluctantly look away from the numbers and at her.

"You were checking me out, Clark,' she stated.

"What? I, no, that wasn't really,' he stumbled to deny it, but the look on her face told him he was caught. "Okay, yeah, I was."

"So you like what you see?' She asked with a teasing smile.

"You're a beautiful woman, Dinah,' he admitted.

"You're not so bad yourself, Clark."

"Um, thanks."

He was a bit confused as to where this was going and a bit nervous about it as well. When she took a step closer to him he suddenly realized he was already pressed against the wall and there wasn't anywhere to go. Wow, that outfit looks like it was painted out, he absently thought. Damn it, I was checking her out again!

"You heard about Ollie and I breaking up, didn't you, Clark?' She asked, taking a step closer.

"Ye-Yes."

"I thought so,' she replied with a bigger smile.

"Maybe it's just a temporary thing, Dinah, I'm sure you two will work something out,' he offered, hoping the elevator would speed up and he could escape.

"I don' think so this time, Clark,' she replied. Her smile slipped a little at the thought. "Is that what made you hesitate?"

He wasn't sure what she meant by that.

"Excuse me?"

Dinah took a step closer and smiled at him.

"The answer would be yes, if that makes it easier,' she said to him.

"Makes what easier?"

"Asking me out,' she replied. "I'd be happy to go out with you, Clark. How about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, what do you say?"

"I can't!" He immediately replied. Scrambling for a reason he went with the first one that came to his mind. "I've-I've got to attend a banquet on Themyscira. They're allies you know. Can't really miss it. Work, work, work, what are you going to do?"

"Okay, I understand,' she replied. He almost let out a sigh of relief as the elevator finally dinged that they had reached their floor. Just as the doors started to open, Dinah moved closer to him again.

"So Saturday night, then,' she whispered. "I'll see you at eight. You know where I live don't you?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Okay, I'll see you then, Clark, it's a date!"

Before he could reply she was out of the elevator and walking away. Clark just stood there watching her. Damn, she looks as good walking away as she does walking towards me. I'm doing it again, he groaned to himself; I'm checking her out. Now I have a date with her too.

"Shit, this is going to be a long night."


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, Again

Themyscira

The state dinner was well underway and the guests seemed to be enjoying themselves. Hippolyta had done her duty as Queen, but her mind was elsewhere. The omens and dreams continued to plague her. She would announce a new tournament for Champion in a few days and everything would change. She could already imagine the hurt look in her daughter's eyes, the sense of betrayal that would likely accompany it. What else was there to do though, she wondered? The omens seemed very clear; whoever wore the champion's armor was fated to die. The one thing Hippolyta was certain of was that it couldn't be Diana. That was too horrible a prospect to imagine.

She also knew she couldn't let an innocent sister, another Amazon die in Diana's place either. That left one alternative; the sacrifice would be hers and hers alone. There was a finality about it all and it left her in a rather strange mood. It was a very human thing to do when faced with the knowledge of your own imminent death to look at your life with new eyes. If you only had a week or a month left, what would you do with it? The crass way of thinking of it would be to call it a Bucket List. In the movies this meant going sky diving or running with the bulls, but that's not reality.

Most of us faced with our own death would think of more personal things. If we have children we would want to treasure every last moment we could with them. We'd want to see friends again and let them know how we really feel. We'd want to make a connection with another human being, whether it was a wife or husband or just a lover, if only to know once more that most intimate and amazing feelings of being alive. If for only those few moments, to feel such a wild range of emotions and to be in the eternity of the present, then perhaps it would make the sacrifice worthwhile.

Some might think it shallow to think of the physical at a time like this, but what more perfectly captures what life is about? Anticipation, the slow burn of it as you contemplate what might occur. That first rush of emotions as those telltale signs of arousal begin. The furious blood pumping, dizzying excitement as you move together, embracing each other. The touches, the caresses, the kisses, all combining and that only seemed to add to the inferno building inside of you. Being naked, both physically and emotionally with another. The mutually surrender to the shared passion, along with the give and take of bringing so much pleasure to each other. Being so in the moment that time has no meaning. Higher and higher you rise until you feel as if you will shatter from the ecstasy. If there is a heaven it must feel like this moment. It may last only a few seconds, yet it seems to go on forever. Then it's over. Aftershocks ripple through you, but they are just faint echoes of what you experienced. Two had become one and now they are two again. All the rest, the tedious, mind numbing grind of life seems worth it for these brief moments.

Now imagine that the realization has just hit you that you're going to die and have never felt this. You've lived an unimaginably long life, filled with wondrous things, but this most basic of human experiences has never been yours. All the sky diving and running with the bulls can't replace it. Your bucket has a hole in it and time is running out to fix it.

The fates were demanding a sacrifice and all the wishing and wanting in the world wouldn't change that. Hippolyta had known all her life that with the blessings of her Gods came responsibilities. Everything had a price in the end. One life for another was the price that had to be paid this time. It was the price she was going to pay if it meant her daughter, her most cherished daughter were to live. It was the choice of a mother. Her course was set and Hippolyta knew there was really no option, but sadness overwhelmed her all the same. As she sat on the dais taking another drink of her wine, she scanned those around her. If this was going to be her last banquet as Queen or even last ever, she wanted to take it all in.

An air of merriment seemed to be present with most of those in attendance. Her Amazons, for that is how she thought of them, as more than sisters, seemed to be enjoying themselves. Some of the Bana were less then friendly with some of the outsiders, but even they seemed in a tolerant mood tonight. Hippolyta watched General Phillipus deep in conversation with a Secretary of Defense from some country. He boasted of being a scholar of ancient military campaigns, so they had a lot to talk about. One by one, Hippolyta looked at her sisters, thinking how much they'd grown and developed here on the island. While they were once more in contact with the outside world, it was on their terms this time.

Finally her eyes landed on Superman. Taking another drink of her wine, she watched him. He was polite and courteous with everyone; even the Amazons seemed to look at him as a friend. He had always interested Hippolyta, since the first time Diana had spoken of him. Part of her had worried there was something going on between the two, but nothing seemed to have come of that initial flirtation.

Against all her wishes, Diana had gotten involved with a man anyway, Steve Trevor. At first she had been rather relieved it wasn't with Superman, but looking at him now, Hippolyta had to admit she could see what Diana might be drawn to about him. It was the same thing any woman might be drawn to. He was impossibly handsome, yet seemingly unaware of it. His striking chiseled features and powerful body had turned more than one of her Amazon sisters' heads. Hippolyta thought she'd seen some of the Bana, even Artemis glancing at him with more than a casual interest. Perhaps she had been too hasty in her judgment about him.

* * *

God it's hot in here, Clark thought to himself. What the hell was I thinking when I agreed to this? A room full of immortal gorgeous women, what part of that did I think wouldn't be a problem? I guess being horny does make you stupid. Everywhere I look there's another stunning woman. When Artemis challenged me earlier I wasn't sure I was going to be able to resist. Sure she can be a little blunt and rude, but wow, she is smoking hot! It might be worth a few scars to spend a night with …. stop! Let's not go there!

Think of something else, Clark, anything else. I've already thought of every baseball game ever played and that hadn't helped. Think of something boring like reading Beckett's Molloy or arguing with Bruce about him being paranoid or watching charcoal burn, something like that. I've already got a date with Dinah because of this; let's not make it any more complicated. All though as far as problems go, a date with Dinah is far from the worst. I thought I was going to lose it when she moved so close in the elevator; I do have some will power. Just keep telling yourself that and you'll make it through tonight and by tomorrow everything will be back to normal. If they weren't so beautiful though, this would be a lot easier.

While Clark was busy trying to control himself, he didn't notice that Hippolyta had been watching him. Perhaps if one of her assistants had spoken to her at that moment things would have gone differently, but none of her assistants did speak to her. Not really sure why she was doing it, Hippolyta slowly took another drink of her wine and then slowly stood and walked over to Clark.

"Enjoying the party, Superman?' She asked with a smile.

He seemed a little startled by her, but tried his best to recover.

"Oh, um, yes, your majesty,' he replied.

"You're not a very good liar, Superman,' she said, actually laughing at his discomfort. "I was just about to take a walk, why don't you join me?"

"I, well, it's just that, um,' he stammered, not sure what to say to her.

"It's all right, I can see you're sweating, the night air should help,' she offered. "Come, come, it will get you out of here and I'm not that intimidating, am I?"

"Perhaps a little,' he admitted. Not seeing a graceful way out of this, he slowly stood up next to her and started to walk with her towards the terrace. Maybe getting away from all the women in the banquet would be a good thing, he thought. He glanced at Hippolyta as they walked and couldn't help thinking she was a stunning woman. Clark wiped is brow and took a step further away from her just to be safe.

"I promise not to bite,' she said to him. The strange mood she'd been in all night seemed to change a bit as they exited the main hall. Her personal guards immediately snapped to attention and started to follow them.

"I don't think you'll be necessary tonight, but thank you,' Hippolyta said to them. "I should be perfectly safe with Superman."

The guards nodded, but didn't retreat. They tactfully stepped back into the shadows. She stood at the railing glancing up at the stars as she had so many nights, yet this one seemed different. Once she made her announcement, everything would change. This was like a sad ending, she thought.

"You aren't having any of the wine, Superman?' she asked. "I wouldn't have thought of you as a tea-tottler."

"Please, call me Kal-El, your majesty and no, I'm not drinking tonight,' he replied.

"Why, if I may ask,' she said. "I thought I heard Artemis challenge you earlier about it, didn't I?'

He smiled and glanced behind them at the party. The memory of Artemis came rushing back. That was a close one, he mused. At least I should be safe out here with just the Queen.

"Um, well, yes, she wanted to challenge me to a drinking contest,' he offered. He wasn't going to say the real reason, so he fell back o the standard one. "I, um, ah, declined, as alcohol doesn't really effect me so it wouldn't be very fair, your majesty."

"Would you do me a favor, Kal-El?' She asked.

It caught him off guard. He turned to look at her, willing his eyes not to check her out.

"If I can, your majesty,' he replied. "Boy, is it always this hot on the island?"

If she heard this, she didn't acknowledge it.

"Would you call me Hippolyta,' she asked. "No one calls me that anymore. It's always my Queen or your majesty, never my name. Just for tonight, would you call me Hippolyta?"

"Um, well, yes, sure, all right, your-Hippolyta,' he stumbled to say.

"Thank you. My Queen and your majesty makes me feel so old sometimes,' she said. "I don't look that old, do I, Kal-El?"

"Um, no,' he admitted. He gave a little gulp, suddenly a bit nervous where this was going.

"You say that like you aren't sure,' she replied. "Do you know how old I was when I died, Kal-El? What age I was reborn as an Amazon?"

He shook his head. He wasn't so far gone he was going to guess at a woman's age.

"Thirty, Kal-El,' she informed him. "I was thirty. While all the years have passed, I still remain, as I was that day. Ironic really, don't you think?"

"How so?' He asked. He had to admit she looked damn good for 30 or 3000, damn good.

"I've been Queen so long, no one seemed to realize it,' she said. "In many ways I've been mother to all the Amazons and that is the way they see me. In physical appearance many probably look older than I do, but no one every seems to notice."

"They look at you as their Queen and they respect you, Hippolyta,' he offered. Even in his present condition, he sensed something from her, almost a kind of sadness.

"Yes and I appreciate them all, but it would be nice for once to be treated as just Hippolyta,' she sadly said. "Would you have a drink with me, Kal-El? With just me, Hippolyta?"

"Of course,' he hesitantly replied. His throat was a little dry so maybe some wine might be a good idea.

With a gesture, Hippolyta had one of her servants bring out a bottle of wine and two new glasses. Hippolyta thanked her. She opened the bottle and poured them both a glass. She gave him a smile and they touched glasses. Clark took a sip and was surprised by what he tasted.

"It's from Aphrodite herself, Kal-El," she informed him.

"It tastes different than any wine I've every had,' he admitted.

"It's magical, from the Gods,' she explained. "Perhaps it affects even you."

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Hippolyta,' he jokingly asked.

She laughed, but didn't reply, a strange smile coming to her lips. Now he was really nervous.

* * *

Themyscira – The Next Morning

The morning sun filter through the curtains and Clark stirred. He started to open his eyes, but there was a dull ache in his head. He winced and then thought that was strange, Red Kryptonite usually doesn't have a hangover. The wine suddenly came back to him. What was in that wine last night, he wondered? He could feel the sun's rays hitting him and his mind registered that the Red Kryptonite was finally out of his system. Good dodged a bullet there, he thought, but his head was killing him.

As he raised his hand to rub his forehead, his fingers brushed against something soft. Opening his eyes just a fraction; he squinted down to see what it was. It was an arm, a rather beautiful arm at that. That seems strange, he mused. The sound of a groan came next and then something shifted against him.

As the world slowly came back into focus, he realized he was in bed. What was he doing in bed, he wondered? The bed shifted again and he turned to find a rather hung-over and shocked Hippolyta staring back at him. He couldn't help noticing she was naked and so was he.

"I'm in so much trouble,' he groaned.

The Queen's Royal Bedchamber was not a place Clark expected to be. The fact that he was in bed with the Queen certainly wasn't something he'd expected. The look she was giving him said she was surprised too.

"Good Morning?'

He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Good morning,' Hippolyta replied.

They lapse back into silence.

"Um, just so we're clear,' he finally started. "We, you and I, we didn't … did we?"

"You don't remember?' She asked him.

"Yes, but I was sort of hoping it was just a dream,' he admitted.

"If it were a dream, it would appear we both had it,' Hippolyta replied, wrapping the sheet around her and leaning back against the headboard. A groan escaped Clark's lips as he put a pillow over his lap and leaned back next to her.

"How did this happen?' He wondered aloud. Hippolyta looked over at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Is-Is this your first time, Kal-El,' she asked. "Please, tell me I didn't take your virginity."

"What? Oh, um, no,' he said, a little thrown by her question. "Not the first time, though it has been awhile."

"Awhile?'

"Bit of a dry spell,' he admitted.

"How long," she asked. Even with the strangeness of the present situation, she found herself a little curious about how long it had been for him.

"Too long,' he replied. "Months."

Hippolyta involuntarily gave a little snort and then started laughing. It caught both of them by surprise.

"It's not exactly funny,' Clark said, a little hurt by it.

"My apologies,' she offered, pulling herself together. "It's just that before we reopened to the world, no man had been on our shores for thousands of years, Kal-El. You'll forgive me if 'months' do not seem like much of, what did you call it, a dry spell?"

"Well, when you put it like that,' Clark admitted. "What I mean was how did this, us, you and I, your majesty, end up here?'

"I believe we're passed the point of you calling me your majesty, Kal-El,' Hippolyta replied.

"I'm in so much trouble,' Clark groaned.

"You said that before,' Hippolyta commented. "Why?'

"You mean besides sleeping with the Queen of the Amazons?" Clark replied, a bit of a sarcastic note coming into his voice. "How do you think that's going to go down with the rest of your sisters?"

"Not well,' she admitted.

"They're going to want to kill me,' he groaned. "A whole nation of immortal warrior women out from my blood, this can't be happening."

"You're not the only one this will cause problems for, Kal-El,' Hippolyta lamented. "How do you think my sisters will react to me when they hear I slept with a man?"

"Not as hard as it will for the man, in this case, me' he replied. "Oh, God, they'll think I forced myself on you! I'm going to have to leave the planet again!"

"I think you're being a little over dramatic, Kal-El,' Hippolyta offered, pulling the sheet up a little higher. He noticed this and suddenly an awful thought came to his mind.

"I didn't, did I?' He asked, his voice full of concern. "I didn't force you to, did I? I had Red Kryptonite in my system yesterday and it tends to loosen my inhibitions and ramp up my libido, but please tell me I didn't force myself on you. I didn't, did I?"

His voice trailed off, the thought too horrible to even say.

"Hardly,' Hippolyta replied, shaking her head. "You were a gentleman, Kal-El. Besides whatever this Red Kryptonite does to you, I'm afraid the wine did to both of us. I think I made the first move to tell the truth."

"Lyta,' Clark suddenly said, his memory starting to come back to him.

"Excuse me?' She replied.

"We were on the beach, drinking more wine,' Clark said. "You asked me to call you Lyta."

"I don't remember that,' she admitted.

"It was right before you wanted to go skinny dipping."

"Oh, yes," Hippolyta said, blushing a bit as the memory came back.

"You kissed me,' Clark continued, the memories rushing back now.

"You kissed me back,' she said in her defense.

"And then we…"

"Yes, on the beach, the first time,' she finished his thought.

"The first time,' Clark said with a groan, covering his face with his hand.

"I believe there was another time on the beach and then we returned here,' Hippolyta said, filling in the blanks. "I don't believe anyone saw us come in."

"Oh, boy,' Clark sighed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Your majesty? I have you breakfast,' a voice announced. "I'll just bring it in."

Hippolyta and Clark's eyes went wide in shock and surprise.

"Hide!" She whispered to him.

"Where?"

She looked around frantically, but couldn't think of anything. The door started to open.

"Get down in the bed, lay flat,' she commanded him. Clark hustled to follow her directions. He lay down and she put several pillows over his face and started to pull the sheets over him, but the door was opening wider. In a bit of a panic, Hippolyta pulled the covers up and moved herself over top of him, sitting on his body to cover him up from the servant.

"Good morning, your majesty,' the woman said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Um Oh! I mean, yes, yes I did,' she managed to reply. In her haste to cover him up, Hippolyta had managed to sit very near his waist. She suddenly realized this brought her in contact with him in a very intimate way. She shifted herself against him, but this only made it worse. Apparently wine or Kryptonite weren't the only reasons. Hippolyta caught the servant looking at her funny, so she stopped what she was doing and tried to smile as if nothing was amiss.

"Could you just set the tray over there, please?"

The servant nodded and put the breakfast tray on the table in the center of the room and then turned back to the Queen. Hippolyta had been trying to shift her position, but it wasn't helping. If anything her movement on top of Clark was having a rather obvious effect.

"Is there anything else, your majesty,' the servant asked. "Shall I straighten the bed for you while you bath?'

"No! I mean, that will not be necessary,' Hippolyta quickly replied. "I-I, um, I feel like sleeping in just a little bit more this morning."

"As you wish,' the servant said. "Shall I straighten you pillows?'

"No, no, no, that quite all right,' Hippolyta said. "Thank you, that will be all."

The servant gave her a look, but then just bowed and left the room. Hippolyta smiled the whole time until she closed the door behind her. Her smile dropped and she shifted off Clark.

"You were not helping, Kal-El,' she whispered. "Can't you control that?"

"Sorry,' he offered, coming up for air from under the pillows. "That tends to happen when a beautiful woman sits on me. I'm a guy, remember?"

"Vividly,' she absently replied.

"Excuse me?"

"I was just thinking of last night,' she admitted.

'Oh,' he said, not sure what else to say. He finally had to ask her, "So are you all right with last night and what happened?"

"It happened, Kal-El, there's nothing we can do about it now,' she replied.

"Oh," he said again. She saw the look on his face and decided to offer him just a little more.

"I don't regret what happened, Kal-El, if that's what you're thinking,' she said. "It can never happen again, though, you know this."

"Of course, never again,' he immediately agreed.

"I think it might be best if we kept this to ourselves,' she continued. "I believe in the Man's World they call this a one night stand, correct?"

"Um, ah, correct,' he said, but his mind had some other thoughts as well. "You said you didn't regret it, Hippolyta, does that mean you enjoyed it?"

"Yes, very much,' she said honestly. Another thought crossed her mind. "I didn't know of this Red Kryptonite, does that mean you weren't in your right mind last evening? Did I take advantage of you, Kal-El?"

"No,' Clark admitted. "It made me horny, yes, but I was able to resist the temptation with just about everyone else. You're a very beautiful, desirable woman, Hippolyta and I imagine that had more to do with it than anything else."

She didn't speak right away, but his answer touched her deeply. If she were honest with herself, last night was about being desired and wanted by him. To hear him say she was a beautiful, desirable woman was gratifying and a bit of an ego boost. She was also still Queen and the practical matters had to be addressed.

"I think we should just put it down to the night and the wine, Kal-El,' Hippolyta said. "I believe this should remain our secret. I don't believe my sisters would view it as favorably as I would. I don't Diana would either."

"Oh, man, Diana, she'd kill me,' Clark groaned.

"Why do you say that?' Hippolyta asked.

"You're her mother, Hippolyta,' Clark lamented. "I really doubt she would take it well finding out I slept with her mother. She'd probably be pissed at you, but she's definitely want to kill me."

"Yes, I can see how she might, you being her friend and all,' Hippolyta acknowledged. "As I said, we should keep this just between the two of us."

"All right, that's probably for the best,' Clark agreed.

"Now, I think you should get dressed and be going, before anyone else stops by, Kal-El,' Hippolyta said. "I am the Queen, you know and I will be missed if I stay in bed all day."

He started to get up, but then remembered he was naked. She had the sheet wrapped around her, so that was out of the question. Grabbing two pillows, Clark maneuvered his way over to his costume that was tossed behind a cabinet. Hippolyta had to smile as she watched him try with one hand to keep himself covered, while reaching behind the cabinet for his clothes.

"I've already seen you naked, Kal-El, you have nothing to be ashamed of,' she offered. "We Amazons are not troubled by nudity."

'Yes, um, ah, I'm sure that's true, but I'm from a small town in Kansas,' he explained. "We are."

Putting on a burst of speed, he dressed trying to limit his embarrassment. He stood in his Superman outfit and looked at her. Her almost blue black hair tumbled down around her tan shoulders and the sheet wrapped around her gave just a hint of the beauty underneath. There was a resemblance to Diana, Clark realized, but differences as well. Hippolyta had more of an exotic, Mediterranean caste to her. Her skin was a little darker, her features perhaps less angular. There was a lush, sensuousness to her. She was a stunningly beautiful woman in her own right.

"So," he finally said. Clark wasn't sure how he should do this. He'd just made love to this woman all night and now it was time to leave. He didn't want to be one of those guys that can't wait to get out the door, but he wasn't sure what he should do. She'd made it clear this was a one-time thing. He felt he should say something, at least be a gentleman about this. Finally, he just went with the truth.

"I'm not very good at this. I'm not sure what I should say or do right now. It was an amazing night, Hippolyta. You're an amazing woman. Would it be stupid to say, thank you?"

Hippolyta smiled at this. If she was going to sleep with a man, she realized she'd chosen a good one.

"Thank you is fine and you're welcome,' she replied. "Oh, and thank you, as well."

Clark blushed a bit and nodded. He hesitantly moved over to her and leaned down. He wasn't sure if this would be all right, but it felt right, so he did it. He kissed her. She didn't push him away. It lasted only a moment, but there was something sensual about it. When he pulled away, he felt as if he wanted to say more, but she spoke first.

"You should leave, before we are caught."

He nodded and slowly moved towards the balcony. He turned and looked at her one last time before flying off. Hippolyta sat on her bed looking at the balcony even after he was gone. She finally lay back and smiled. It had been a very good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Rum & Coke

The Isle of White

It was worse than he thought. His memories were those of a child. A thousand years of candy and toys, playgrounds and cartoons. He was a man again, but a man out of time. The world had moved on.

Where did he start to attempt to catch up? Television? The shattering of time and space, the constant shifting and cutting of images, the inescapable selling of everything was too much for him to take in. Computers? Baffling machines. He typed in his name and two million references came up in less than a second. The first reference told him all he really needed to know, villain and traitor that was his legacy in the modern world.

Books. These he knew. His mother had a whole library of them, but he knew most were off limits. She was always watching, making sure he got nowhere near anything magical. So where to start? The familiar, Arthur and his knights were very popular it seemed.

Morgaine le Fay didn't know what to make of her son's transformation. She knew her little boy didn't have the power or knowledge to override her spell, yet here he was, an adult again. She'd been probing and scanning him for the last few days, but had found no reason for the transformation. His interest in her library wasn't something she was too pleased with.

She was currently standing on the second floor looking down at him. For once she wasn't wearing her golden armor. Instead she wore only an Oriental dressing gown of the purest silk. So far he had stayed away from anything remotely connected to magic. As suspicious of him as she was, there was another side of her that took delight in seeing him fully grown. He was her son, but she couldn't deny how handsome he was. Seeing him sitting in the library reminded her of long ago. She could still remember her heart racing as she watched him lead her army, his armor glistening in the midday sun.

There had always been an unspoken desire within her for Mordred. Seeing him as an adult brought all those feelings back. They were not the feelings of a mother towards a son, but a woman towards a man.

"Are you just going to hide in the shadows watching me, mother, or are you going to come do?'

He hadn't even looked up at her, but could feel her presences wherever he went. She smiled and slowly made her way down the circular staircase to the first floor. She moved over to where he was sitting and took the large leather chair across from him.

"You seem to be adjusting to the modern world,' she said. She gestured towards the work shirt and pants he was wearing.

"I found them in what must have been the maintenance man's closet. The shoes didn't fit,' he replied. She glanced down at his long, thin feet nestled in the Persian rug.

"You have been such a busy little bee since your return, 'she said. 'What has so captured your interest?"

He tips up the book to show her the title, _Alliterative Morte Arthure_, and then gestures to the others lying on the table next to him. _Le Morte d'Arthur, A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court _and _The Once and Future King_ were on the top of the stack.

"It appears I'm the villain of the story,' he offered. "Well, you and I both are."

"Romantic fools,' she scoffed. "They got it all wrong."

"Well, at least Mr. Twain's story was funny,' he replied.

"Why are you reading about ancient history, anyway?"

"It's ancient history to you, not to me,' he countered. "I wanted to see what they say about me."

"What were you expecting? That you'd be the hero? We both know that's far from the case,' she offered.

"Yes, my hands were never clean," he admitted. "The notion of the Knights of the Round table does seem to have captured the authors fancy."

"Try _The Mists of Avalon_,' she replied. "I come out rather well in that one."

"And me?"

"Not so much."

"I did find it interesting that Lancelot has become some sort of romantic hero. The accounts of his and Guinevere's undying love were most touching."

"Don't tell me you are still pining over your father's wife, Mordred,' she asked. A small scowl played over her full lips at the mention of the woman.

"She was my wife too, mother,' he replied. "Now she's gone like all the others. Just characters in folk tales for the entertainment of the public."

"Where they should remain. You know I never condoned your relationship with her. Guinevere, you could have done so much better, Mordred.'

"Are you referring to yourself, mother?' Mordred asked. "I always suspected that it was you that informed Arthur about us."

She looked over at him, his gray eyes staring at her, almost challenging her. There were two accusations in his words, but she chose not to answer either.

"It was so long ago, I don't remember,' she coldly replied. "I've lived such a full life since then, you can't expect me to remember every detail."

She gave him a wicked smile, as his slipped away. It was a not so subtle reminder of whom he was dealing with.

"You must have enjoyed the story where she joins the nunnery rather than be with me,' Mordred finally said.

"Like she ever said no to anyone,' she replied. "They had to give her some punishment for her infidelity. I imagine the fact that it was with you, her husband's son only made it worse. Lancelot provided a nice substitute for her lover, ugly toad that he was."

"And Arthur is the wounded party,' Mordred said. He gave a derisive chuckle at this. "My father, the man that heard a prophecy that a child born on May Day would destroy him and his kingdom. The man that rounded up all the noble May babies and sent them away on a rickety ship from which only I survived. This man is the hero of the story, unbelievable."

"He was the King and you were the traitor,' Morgaine repeated. She liked to watch Mordred's reaction to it, twisting the knife just a little deeper.

"And you were the half sister that slept with him,' he reminded her. "You always did have a soft spot for him, didn't you?"

It was her turn to frown, not liking this talk anymore. She stood, adjusting her silk gown to give him just a hint of the smooth flesh that lay beneath.

"Enough of the past, Mordred, we should speak of the present and the future."

"What about them?"

"I have business to attend to and I'm not going to just leave you here alone,' she informed him.

"Where would you like me to go,' he asked. "I have no money or clothes."

"That is easily remedied."

Morgaine flicked her wrist and cast a spell towards him. On instinct he raised his hands. Some sort of magical shield sprang up from them, deflecting her spell. Morgaine stood looking at him in shock, but then saw his eyes were vacant.

* * *

Elseworld

The sky shimmered like gold. Screams and shouts of battle were all around. Mordred stood stunned as chaos swirled all around him. He was holding something and looked over to see it was a standard. Three yellow lines on a field of green. Beings of enormous size rushed past him, shouting in some strange language. Blood splattered against his face, and Mordred flinched, wiping his eyes to clear them. When he opened them again, he was back in his mother's library.

* * *

Morgaine stood over him, her body almost glowing with power. He slowly realized she had been siphoning it off him. He looked up at her in confusion and saw a smile on her face.

"Well isn't that interesting,' Morgaine mused.

* * *

The Oracle

It was almost evening as Hippolyta made her way through the dark, twisting rock paths that lead to the Oracle. She had been going back and forth of her decision about calling a new Tournament for an Amazon champion. Her dreams were so real and frightening; she wanted to consult the sage one last time before she set out on her course.

This was a sacred place to the Amazons. The mist and fumes made it feel claustrophobic and otherworldly. As she made her way along the dimly lit path, Hippolyta caught brief glimpses of the acolytes, but they were just fleeting images through the haze. When she finally reached the main area, she made an offering of gold to the Gods and the Oracle. Raising her scarf to cover her head, Hippolyta genuflected as she entered.

"I see you have returned Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons,' the Oracle whispered. Her voice seemed to carry on the wind and echo all around the chamber.

"I seek answers, Oracle, answers only you can help me with,' Hippolyta explained.

"Come forward, Queen of the Amazons."

Hippolyta moved slowly, as the vapor and fumes were even thicker here. She heard the sound of water being poured over the rocks, but couldn't see where it was coming from. The mist cleared for a moment, and Hippolyta got her first glimpse of the Oracle. Bone white, the color of the Oracles hair and skin. She wore a blood red cloth over her eyes, but it was her other vision that Hippolyta was seeking. A long boney finger stretched out and pointed at Hippolyta.

"You are still plagued by dreams and visions, Queen of the Amazons."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"And you want to know if they are true?'

"Yes, Oracle,' Hippolyta replied. "I fear the worst if they come to pass."

The pale woman seemed to be far away suddenly, as fumes from the volcanic rock hissed all around her. When they cleared, the Oracle seemed to be almost staring straight at Hippolyta.

"Fates will change, there is nothing you can do to stop it, Queen of the Amazons. The armor will not protect the one wearing it from this change. This change will shake the foundations of the Amazon society, like nothing has for centuries. The outcome of this change is not clear, only that you are at the center of it, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.'

Hippolyta listened to the Oracle's words and felt she was saying her dreams would come true. She wanted to ask more, but the Oracle had already disappeared into the mists.

"Your heart is pure, Hippolyta and your motives noble, I wish you well,' the Oracle's disembodied voice whispered.

Shaken, Hippolyta managed to make her way back down the treacherous path. She felt she had her answer. It was the same as last time, a variation on what she suspected. The armor would not protect the wearer from the change, Hippolyta thought, how could that mean anything other than if she did nothing Diana would die? No matter the cost, she could not let that happen. Her decision was made.

Deep within the caverns, the Oracle shuffled along towards its deepest recesses. Some of the acolytes bowed low in respect, but she paid them no mind. As she reached an ancient wooden door, she pushed it open and then shut it against the world. A smile spread across the old woman's face as she pulled off the red cloth covering her eyes.

Slowly her features began to change, growing younger by the moment. She had to stifle a laugh as she at last regained her true appearance. Circe waved her hand and the rags of the Oracle disappeared, replaced by the finest silks.

"I should have went into this fortune telling racket years ago,' she mused. "With just a few well-placed hints, I've accomplished more than all the fighting ever has. Hippolyta will leave Themyscira of her own accord. Then she will die."

* * *

Oa

The Guardians of the Galaxy were an ancient race, perhaps the oldest living beings in the universe. They had watched the shifts of time for countless eons, monitoring new powers and old. As they assembled to discuss relevant matters, there was a deep sense of worry on several of their faces. The meeting began in silence as they linked minds.

"This meeting was called because of a potential threat has arisen,' the first Guardian said. He turned to two of his colleagues.

"The power wave has appeared again,' the Guardian said simply. He had every member's attention.

"Go on."

"Before it disappeared we recorded a discharge, two to be exact."

"So it begins again,' the first Guardian mused. "Where did it happen this time?"

"Earth."

"That damn planet,' the Guardian grumbled. "Why does everything seem to happen there?"

"What do you want to do?"

The Guardians silently discussed their options.

"We can not allow her to rise again. We know what happens if she does,' the Guardian said. "Alert our lanterns in that sector."

"What should we have them look for,' another Guardian asked. "Even after all this time, we still don't know what she is trying to do?"

"Need I remind you of what the Second World was like? Even the bits and pieces we've been able to put together are frightening. Primordial Gods fighting other Gods and hosts of nightmarish beings for dominance that ended in the very termination of their age. They unleashed chaos throughout the known universe. Do you really want to take a chance on allowing her to return?"

"Also remember, she was a Goddess among Gods,' a second Guardian added.

"Put all Lanterns on alert,' the first Guardian said. "The Second World is gone and dead, we will not allow any part of it to return."

* * *

Fawcett City

Mary stood in front of the mirror an unfamiliar reflection gazing back. It was her reflection, but it wasn't. The round face, perhaps with still a hint of baby fat, that she was used to have changed into a more mature countenance. It was much more angular, defined, with fuller cheekbones and lips. Her eyes and hair were now black to the point there was almost a purple caste to them.

The changes hadn't stop there, but extended to her whole being. She was slightly taller, perhaps four inches. Her slender teen body had grown as well. She had the full figure of an adult woman, with curves she'd never had before. It was as if she'd aged six to ten years in the space of a few minutes.

Had the lightening caused all of this, she wondered? Why? Had the Gods decided to return her powers? Nervously, she took a deep breath and stepped back from the mirror.

"Shazam,' she barely whispered. Nothing happened.

"Shazam,' she repeated. This time a little louder, but received the same result, nothing.

"Shazam!" she said again. Her voice was louder, but still nothing happened. What was going on, she wondered? It took a moment for her confused mind to register it, but her voice was slightly different as well.

"Is this still me? Gee willikers,' she gasped, hearing the slightly throatier and fuller timber of her voice.

"Mary? Is everything okay in there,' Billy called out to her. Mary pulled herself away from the mirror, knowing she had to speak with him. She had seen the concern and confusion in his eyes and knew he wanted some sort of explanation.

"Be out in a second, Billy."

Hearing her new voice still rattled her, but she pushed it aside. Her clothes had been ruined, so she quickly pulled on an old pair of sweats. They were shorter and tighter, doing nothing to hide the changes her body had underwent. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down and then opened the bathroom door.

Billy had been pacing back and forth waiting for Mary. He ran his hand through his hair trying to figure out what was going on. He knew the person in the bathroom was his twin sister Mary, but she certainly didn't look like the Mary he was used to. She was a full-grown woman. Had she taken back the power from Black Adam, he worried? Was she going to turn into evil Black Mary again? Would he be getting his powers back to stop her? Question after question ran through his head and he didn't know the answers. He turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening and stood in his tracks.

"Golly,' he whispered. His eyes went wide at seeing her again. He had seen Mary wearing that old sweat suit a hundred times, but it had never fit like it did now. The changes to her body were very noticeable. Billy ran his hand through his hair again as he recognized just how grown up she looked. He blushed as he realized he'd been staring much too long at her body.

"Um, ah, how, how are you feeling?' He stammered, trying to look her in the eye.

"I don't know,' she admitted. She'd been so consumed by her own worries and fears she hadn't noticed his stares. "I feel the same, but different, you know."

"You-You look different too.'

"I know. I don't know why.'

"Was it Black Adam," he nervously asked. "You didn't take those powers back, did you? You know how dangerous that is, Mary. You went all screwy last time."

"It's not Black Adam, Billy, I don't know what it is."

"So what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear,' she replied. "I was just walking home! It started to rain and I was just outside when lightening hit me!"

"Lightening? Are you saying Shazam gave you back your powers? Gee, I don't think that's likely, do you?"

The way he said it irritated her. Mary put her hands on her new fuller hips and stared at him.

"No, Billy, of course, it wasn't Shazam. The Gods didn't give me back my powers."

"Then what happened?' He asked.

"I told you, the lightening hit me,' she said. "It was horrible. I couldn't get away from it. The lightening just hit me again and again. It hurt so much I just passed out."

"But you look so different,' he said, glancing at her body again.

"I know, Billy! I didn't ask for this or doing anything,' she shouted. "It happened and I don't know why!"

"Okay, okay, don't get angry, I'm sorry,' he quickly replied. Part of him was afraid she had taken back the Black Adam power. He feared she was going to go all evil like she had the last time. If she got angry, may that would trigger it, he feared. He just wanted to calm her down so they could figure this out.

"I made you something to eat,' he offered. "I thought it might help.'

"Thank you,' she replied. He led her over to the small kitchen table as if she were an invalid. She realized he was just concerned for her and trying to figure this out the same as she was. She glanced down at what he'd made for her, a bologna sandwich, Fritos and a glass of milk. It was his idea of comfort food.

"I'm really not that hungry Billy, maybe I'll just have a cup of coffee or something to warm me up,' she said. Mary was trying to be nice, but even this confused him.

"Coffee? I don't think we have any coffee, Mary,' he said. "You know what happened the first time you tried it."

"Okay, tea then,' she replied.

"How about a Pepsi?"

'No, I think we have some tea bags around here,' she said and moved over to look through the cabinets. Billy picked up the glass of milk and absently started to drink it as he watched her. She looked so grown up it threw him. He was used to dealing with adult women as Captain Marvel, but as Billy Batson not so much. He thought about the few times he'd been up on the Watchtower as Billy surrounded by Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Zatanna and the other women of the League. It had been a very intimidating experience.

"I found some," she said, turning to flash him a smile. He weakly tried to return it, still wondering what they were going to do.

The Justice League, that's it, he thought. They'll figure out what happened to her. It she has gotten the power back from Black Adam, the League will be able to handle her. Boy, I wish I had my powers back right now to figure this all out, he thought.

"Mary, I think we should contact the Justice League about this,' he said to her. She was just pouring the hot water over the tea bag and turned her head for just a second. Some of the water splashed against her hand.

"Ow!' She gasped, but as she reached for a towel to wipe it off, her hand began to glow and heal itself. Billy started towards her, but stopped when he saw this. He took a step back and looked at her. Her eyes had gone vacant.

* * *

Elseworld

The roar of battle filled Mary's ears as she felt herself rushing across a field. Screams and shouts of battle were all around. Mary looked around, confused and bewildered where she was. Enormous beings rushed by her on all sides shouting in some unknown language at her. Something fluttered above her. Mary looked up to see she was holding a standard of some sort. Three black circles stood boldly on a field of red. Above, she could see the sky, golden in color. The stars looked so close, yet different than she had ever seen them before. It was as if they were out of place.

Before she could process this, a roar came from in front of her. Mary looked down to see a massive being rushing headlong at her. It had a great sword raised above its head and was about to strike at her. Strange words came from her lips and her arm flashed out, impaling the being on her own sword. Blood spewed from the wound and she closed her eyes instinctively. When she opened them Mary was back in their apartment.

* * *

The ceramic cup she was holding shattered in her hand, her whole body surrounded by a brilliant glow. It stopped almost immediately. Stunned she turned towards Billy, only to see he'd taken several steps away from her. She tried to offer some explanation, but words didn't seem to come. Billy stood there, running his hand through is hair, his whole expression shocked and bewildered.

"Holy Moley, Mary!"

* * *

The Source Wall

Darkseid stood on an asteroid gazing at the faces of long dead and forgotten beings. Gods and champions, conquerors and fools, they all shared the same fate. His own father numbered among them. For a time, Darkseid, himself had been trapped in that endless nothingness.

To all outward appearances, he was the usual calm, cold God of Apokolips, but inside Darkseid felt uneasiness. He drifted closer, remaining far enough away so the gravitational pull wouldn't trap him. His dead eyes scanned the figures until the stopped on one particular stone statue.

Others, lesser fools, would not even notice her among the larger and more intimidating statues, but Darkseid was anything but a fool. He knew she was unique. Even her name had been forgotten through the passage of time, but echoes of her still remain. She had accomplished something none had before or since. She had sent out a part of herself to the future, jumping through time and ages.

He had read the stories of the Third World Gods. In among their tales of their heroics and victories were hints of what was before. There were veiled references to her. She was a predatory; Darkseid could see it even in the dead marble eyes of her statue. The Third World Gods feared her and they were right to fear her. Those hints of the Second World spoke of unimaginable power, a universe of Gods. The end of that age was simply known as the Darkness. She was at the center of it.

Darkseid had felt the ripples along the cosmic strings. That small piece of her had returned. He didn't know what she wanted, but he would not allow an echo from the past to take root in the present. This was the Fourth World and it was his time to dominate. Yet as he looked upon her smooth stone features, Darkseid couldn't help but admire her beauty and spirit. She was truly unique among all the others.

It would be a shame to kill such a Goddess as her, but Darkseid's will to power could allow no rivals. There could only be one Master of this age and that was now and forever, Darkseid.

* * *

The Watchtower

Clark had checked in for the meeting of the League, but he was distracted. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he'd slept with Hippolyta. He had to admit before that night, he'd never even considered her like that. She was this timeless monarch, the embodiment of her people, yet last time she'd been a woman, an amazing, breathtaking, sensual woman. As the wine finally cleared his system, more and more details of their night came back to him. It was a night of raw, unbridled passion unlike anything he'd every experienced. She was a woman, a sensual goddess in his arms and there was no thought of her being a Queen.

Now he wasn't sure what to do.

Should he call her? Did she even have a phone? What the hell would he say if he did call? She'd made it very clear it was a one-time thing, yet he felt he should do something even if it was. Send her flowers, a thank you bouquet? He didn't know what to do. Another part of him, a larger part really was deeply troubled by what had happened. He had been raised to believe words like friendship, loyalty, honor and trust weren't just words, they meant something. He certainly hadn't been living up to them lately. It only seemed to add to the sense that he was drifting that he'd been feeling for several weeks even before all of this started. He felt guilt at betraying one of his best friends. He knew how much this would hurt her if it came out. No words could make it right, he knew, but it had happened and now he wasn't sure what the right thing to do was.

He was just about to enter the conference room when Dinah stepped in front of him. She had a pensive, yet determined look on her face that stopped him short.

"Hi."

"Hi,' he replied. She looked around and then stepped a little closer.

"You didn't forget about our date Saturday, did you?" She asked.

"Um, no, of course not, Dinah."

She smiled and seemed a bit relieved.

"Good, good, just checking," she said. She was holding a small card in her hand and looked around again. "I don't usually give this out, but here's my number, you know just in case."

She started to reach towards him, but then stopped and glanced up and down at him.

"You don't have a breast pocket to tuck this into,' she said. "Do you have a wallet in there somewhere? Maybe I should just tuck it in the waistband of your pants or something.'

She moved closer and was just about to slip the card into the waistband of his pants when he stopped her gently.

"You-You could just hand it to me, I'll make sure it's safe,' he replied.

"Right, okay, I guess that will work too,' she said. Dinah moved a little closer. "Make sure you don't give this to anyone, Clark, I mean it. If someone like Plastic Man were to get it, I'd really have to figure out a way to kill you and him, of course."

He couldn't help smiling at this.

"I'll protect it with my life, promise."

Dinah nodded.

"Okay, fine, good,' she said. "Look, if you change your mind or something comes up call me, okay? Don't just blow me off and leave me hanging, Clark."

"I wouldn't do that, Dinah,' he replied. "I promise."

She moved closer and basically stared into his eyes.

"I heard about the Red Kryptonite, Clark,' she whispered. "If that's the only reason you agreed to go out with me, I want to know right now. Is it why you were checking me out?"

"Um, no, you're a beautiful woman, Dinah," he offered. "It did make me a little more obvious about, you know, checking you out, but it wasn't the reason. It wasn't the reason I agreed to go out with you either."

She smiled at him.

"Good, well, I was checking, so we're still on for Saturday?"

"Yes."

She nodded, feeling a little silly about this. She gave him a smile and then headed into the conference room. He stood for a moment just watching her walk away. Batman walked by and noticed this.

"The Red Kryptonite is out of your system, Kent, isn't it?"

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah,' Clark quickly replied, feeling foolish being caught staring at Dinah.

"Have a little tact,' Bruce said with a small smile. "Yes, she's gorgeous, but try not to so openly stare at her."

Clark gave him a withering look, but Bruce just smiled even more and entered the meeting. Clark sighed and headed in after him.

Clark tried his best to follow along with everything that was being said at the meeting, but his thoughts were still rather preoccupied. During the meeting, some of the other members had asked him about the festivities on Themyscira. At first he'd turned pale, but then he realized they were asking about the party. He did his best to say it was fine, nothing out of the ordinary, but he'd never been the best liar.

"So what, did you have to hang out with the Queen all night or something,' Wally had asked.

"What? No, why would you think that?' Clark had nearly babbled in reply. He glanced over at Dinah and saw she was staring at him. "I mean, no, I talk to her, but I didn't have to hang out with her. No."

"Okay,' Wally said, making a face. "I guess it wasn't a great party I get it. You had a crappy time, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that,' Clark mused, images and memories rushing through his brain.

Thankfully someone else changed the subject back to League business and Clark kept his mouth shut the rest of the meeting. It was just breaking up and he sat there for a moment, deep in thought, when Bruce got his attention.

"What's with you, Clark,' Bruce asked after the others left. "Did something happen on Themyscira?'

"What? Um, no, no, nothing,' Clark stumbled to say. Bruce gave him a look that said he didn't believe him. He watched Dinah as she left the room. She flashed him a quick, sexy smile as she exited. "Really, nothing happened."

"So you don't want to talk about it,' Bruce replied. "Well, if you ever do, I'll listen."

"Thank Bruce, I appreciate it,' Clark said, genuinely touched by the offer of friendship.

"I can keep a secret if it come to it, too,' Bruce said with a smile.

Clark thought about this for a moment. He felt like getting someone's opinion on what he should do. If he asked anyone else it would be all over the station in minutes. Bruce was Batman, so he'd probably find out sooner or later and he could keep a secret.

"Um, Bruce, do you think you could hang back a minute?' Clark asked, looking at the others as they exited the room. Bruce nodded and waited until the last member exited and the door closed.

"So what's up?' Bruce asked.

"I've got a bit of a problem,' Clark said.

"Okay."

"I need you to promise to not tell anyone, I mean anyone about this, Bruce,' Clark said, his voice almost pleading.

"You know I can keep a secret, Clark, but if it makes you feel better, I promise."

Bruce sat down next to Clark and waited. Clark started and stopped several times, not quite sure how to say it. Bruce's patience was running out.

"Just tell me what the problem is, Clark,' he demanded.

"I slept with Hippolyta."

The air seemed to go out of the room at that moment. Clark rubbed his hand along his jaw line as he waited for Bruce's answer. Bruce leaned back, his mouth hanging open for a moment.

"Jesus, you're dead,' Bruce absently said, blown away by the revelation.


	6. Chapter 6

Sapphire

Themyscira

Diana had arrived straight from her mission to the island. She greeted her sisters and mother. It was good to be home. A large dinner was thrown for the occasion and everyone attended. Hippolyta was quite during most of the dinner. She sat in her chair watching Diana. Her daughter had been the best moment of her life. She would suffer all the agonies and pain again, just to have Diana. It made her decision easy and hard. Easy, as it was to save Diana, but hard because she knew how Diana would react to it. It had to be done, though, for her life was the most important thing.

The dinner was almost over when Hippolyta rose and called for attention.

"Sisters, I have an announcement,' Hippolyta began. "In one week's time, we will have a tournament, a special tournament. The title of Themyscira's Champion will be decided."

There were audible gasps all around the room as the implication of what she had just said sunk in. Diana was on her feet, glaring at her mother.

"What is the meaning of this mother?' She demanded.

"You will have to win the tournament to continue as Wonder Woman, Diana,' Hippolyta replied. "Otherwise, the winner will take your place and there will be a new Wonder Woman.'

The hall went into an uproar. Diana just stood staring at her mother.

* * *

The Watchtower

Clark's revelation was still sinking in, as well as Bruce's response.

"Thanks, Bruce, 'I'm dead' is really constructive,' Clark said.

"Sorry, you just caught me off guard is all,' Bruce replied, still a little shocked that Clark had slept with Hippolyta. "How did it happen? Was it the Red Kryptonite?"

"I wish I could say yes, but I don't think that was it,' Clark stated.

He gave Bruce the general outline of what had taken place and his conversation with Hippolyta the following morning.

"So now I'm wondering what I should do,' Clark said. "I mean, she said it was a one time thing, but I feel like I should do something.'

"What exactly?"

"That's just it,' Clark admitted. "I don't really know. This isn't the sort of thing I do very often or ever, so I'm not sure what would be right."

"I don't think sleeping with the Queen of the Amazons is a situation anyone's been in before, Clark,' Bruce replied.

"That isn't what I mean,' Clark said with a shake of his head. "A one-night stand, as she called it, I really never had one before. I feel like I should say or do something, I just don't know what."

"Like what? Ask her to go steady?' Bruce sarcastically replied.

"You know, I was hoping you might have something constructive here,' Clark said. "I mean this is sort of your territory, not mine."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Bruce, I know the playboy isn't just an image,' Clark offered. "You've done this sort of thing before, probably many, many times."

"Not that many,' Bruce said defensively.

"More than I have."

"Look, Clark, I understand what you're thinking, but not every encounter is meant to be forever,' Bruce replied. "I think Hippolyta made her thoughts on the matter pretty clear. You're going to have to accept it was a one time thing and that's it."

"I know what you're saying, Bruce, I do, but you have to understand, this isn't the sort of thing that happens to me,' Clark said. "I haven't really dated that many women in my life like you have.

"I haven't been with that many women,' Bruce said, again defensively.

"Can you count them on one hand? I can,' Clark countered. "On top of all of this, I also have a date with Dinah Saturday."

"You have a date with Dinah?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, and before you ask, no it wasn't because of the Red Kryptonite, well, mostly not because of it,' Clark admitted. "She did sort of catch me checking her out, but when she asked me I was in my right mind and said yes."

"Yeah, that does sort of prove you were in your right mind if you said yes."

"I accepted before this happened with Hippolyta," Clark continued. "I still want to go out with Dinah, but I'm not sure what should do about Hippolyta. I feel like I should do something."

"I get that, Clark, I do, but Hippolyta has already said it was once, never again, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"I think you have to respect her wishes,' Bruce stated. "She's not some teenage girl you got lucky with at the drive-in; she's an immortal Queen of the Amazons. I think she knows what she wants."

"So that's it? You think I should do nothing,' Clark asked.

"I don't really see what other choice you have." Bruce replied. "Besides, you have a date with Dinah. You said you want to go out with her, right? It wouldn't exactly be fair to her if you're still trying to hook up with Hippolyta at the same time."

Clark thought about this for a moment. What Bruce was saying made sense, but it still rubbed him the wrong way. He didn't really see an alternative, though.

"I guess you're right,' Clark reluctantly admitted. "It's not even about hooking up with her by any stretch of the imagination. I just feel like there's something else to this that I'm not seeing."

"I sorry things didn't work out differently for you, Clark, but I think you have to go along with what the lady wants,' Bruce continued. "I also agree with her that you should keep this private and not tell anyone else."

"I guess,' Clark absently said. In his mind he was still going over and over it, wondering if that was anything he should have done differently.

"Maybe you should just look at this as a wonderful memory,' Bruce offered. "A wonderful, private memory you two will always share."

Clark nodded and then reached out his hand to Bruce.

"Thank you, my friend, for listening,' Clark said. "I appreciate it."

"I hope it helped, a little,' Bruce replied. "Oh, and by the way, I'm sure you already know this but make absolutely sure Diana doesn't find out about this. I was serious, she'll kill you if she does."

'Yeah, I know,' Clark said with a nod. He cringed a little at even the thought.

"I don't even want to think about the rest of the Amazons finding out,' Clark admitted.

* * *

Themyscira

Hippolyta had left the council chamber and was walking back to her rooms. The Senate was debating the call for a new tournament and it seemed everyone wanted to have her voice heard. Hippolta's thoughts were elsewhere. She'd offered them no explanation, but she knew there was one person she would have to give one to and that was Diana. Hippolyta could still see the look of betrayal and hurt in her daughter's eyes from when she made the announcement. That made what she had to do even worse.

It's a strange thing, a parent's love; it shifts your perspective so completely that it's almost impossible to explain. Another person's welfare becomes more important than your own. It's a feeling that never goes away, no matter how old the child becomes. A mother couldn't be prouder of a daughter than Hippolyta was of Diana. She had grown into a remarkable woman, yet to keep her safe, Hippolyta knew she would have to hurt her. It's a sacrifice a Mother will always make for her child.

Since she'd decided on her course, Hippolyta knew she would have to give Diana an explanation for why. She also knew she couldn't tell her the real reason. Diana would never want another to take her place even if it meant her death. She was such an honorable and noble young woman, that something like that would go against her very nature. So Hippolyta would lie to her daughter. Diana might never forgive her for it, but that was a price Hippolyta was willing to pay. The alternative was too unimaginable to consider.

As she entered her chambers, she knew without even seeing her that Diana was waiting. She already had the story she would tell Diana ready.

"Are you going to explain what that was about, Mother?' She said from the shadows.

Hippolyta could see the anger and pain on Diana's face even in the low light.

"I thought I was rather clear,' Hippolyta replied, closing the door.

"Why, mother? Have I so disappointed you,' Diana asked.

"Hardly, far from it, Diana,' Hippolyta reassured her. "I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Then why?"

"Because so much as changed, so fast,' Hippolyta offered. There was a note of resignation in her voice, as she sat down and turned on one of the table lamps, brightening the room. Diana moved over and sat down across from her mother. She was angry and confused, but the look on her mother's face made her soften her voice.

"I don't understand, things always change, mother?"

"Yes, that's true,' Hippolyta admitted. "But you have to understand for thousands of years they didn't here. Now in such a short span everything has."

"Are you saying that's my fault? Is that why you're having this contest?" Diana asked.

"Yes and no,' Hippolyta replied. "The changes were long overdue and it took someone like you to help bring them about. I'm proud of you for that, Diana. Now, though, we must deal with the repercussions of those changes."

"What do you mean?"

"Since the tournament that made you our champion, so much is different, Diana,' Hippolyta explained. "We are once again in contact with the outside world; our people have doubled in size with the Bana now among us. New and different ways and voices are needed to adjust to all of this."

"But why another tournament?' Diana asked. "I have done all I can to represent and defend our sisters, mother."

"Yes, you have, but while you are my daughter and I love you, I must also be a Queen,' Hippolyta replied. "Not just to the Themyscirans, but to the Bana as well. I realized I haven't always been in favor of them, but they are a reality now. We cannot have two rival tribes always at each other's neck if we are going to survive. We need something that will draw all Amazons together. The Bana were not here when the first tournament took place. They will not say it openly, but many believe the outcome would have been different if they had."

"So this is to strengthen our people,' Diana said, thinking she was finally understanding her mother's reasons.

"Yes, to try and remain as we were is doomed to failure,' Hippolyta explained. "Change comes whether we like it or not, so the wise always try and adjust with it."

"Have the Gods spoken to you?' Diana asked.

"No,' Hippolyta replied. She thought about the many hours she had prayed and pleaded for the Gods to answer her concerning her dreams, but they never replied. "It appears the Gods are leaving this up to us. We must forge a new society and nation to meet the coming challenges. Each of us will have to change, adapted, but in the long run I believe it will make our sisters stronger."

"Thank you for explaining it to me, mother,' Diana said in a much softer voice. "I see that by calling this tournament you are not punishing me but trying to help our people."

"I'm promise, no matter what happens, daughter, I'm not trying to punish you,' Hippolyta said in all sincerity. They hugged each other and the tension seemed reduced now. A smile came to Diana's lips as she started for the door. She turned and looked at her mother once again.

"We will have another tournament, mother, but I plan on winning it," she said confidently. "The Gods have said it is my fate to be Champion and I plan on honoring their decree.'

Hippolyta gave her a sad smile and watched her leave. Once the door closed the smile slipped from her lips.

"Fates change, daughter," Hippolyta whispered.

* * *

Isle of White

Morgaine and Mordred walked through the streets of the sleep town of West Cowes on their way to dinner. It was their first venture out in public since Mordred's return to adulthood and Morgaine was in fine spirits. She relished the looks of admiration and envy they both received.

The power she'd siphoned off Mordred had fueled her, restoring her youth and beauty. She could still feel it coursing through her veins and wanted more. She'd tried every way she could think of to duplicate it but nothing had worked. Whatever it was, it was either dormant or gone. She dearly hoped it wasn't the later.

For now, she was just enjoying being out in the world with him again. She'd provided a complete wardrobe to Mordred and he looked even more handsome than she remembered. When she had returned from her business, he had been waiting for her, dressed in a charcoal gray suit that fit perfectly. She smiled thinking how nervous he looked, like a child heading out for his first day of school. She had changed into appropriate attire and suggested this field trip for them.

It felt strange to be out in the world again for Mordred. It was both frightening and exhilarating at the same time. The small town was so deceiving to his eye. It had echoes of the time he remembered, but every part of that was just an illusion. Modern conveniences were cleverly hid away so the tourists would feel like they were actually in some ancient place. He realized it was only him and his mother that knew the difference.

His mother, he knew she was up to something, but wasn't sure what. He could still picture her hovering over him after his vision had ended. The look in her eyes was pure desire and lust. It wasn't just for him, but more for whatever that power was. She'd been trying to provoke another vision, but nothing had happened.

The vision troubled him. It wasn't from his past or even anything he was familiar with. It was completely alien to him, yet he felt as if he were there living it. He could still remember the smells and sounds, the feel of battle and the standard in his hand. It had to be connected to the lightening somehow. How exactly he was still trying to figure out. Why it had chosen him, he had no clue.

There would be time for that, but now was for the present. He'd lost so much time; it was like looking at the world with new eyes. He had a child's understand of all the changes that had happened, but was still processing them in his adult mind.

The melancholy over losing so much time was tempered by his thirst to know this new world. This world was so fast, he felt out of step with it. Even in this quiet sleepy little town, the citizens rushed here and there, cell phones constantly out as if they were afraid they might miss something. To him it seemed their focus was drawn in some many different directions that it all became just images on a screen, even the people standing right next to them.

The other thing that struck him was the desperate need for them to feel like an individual, different from the rest. It led to extremes, piercing the flesh and inking it, yet in a world where every other person is pierced and inked, how much individuality did they really have?

Morgaine slipped her arm through his and smiled up at him. He glanced over at his mother and had to admit she looked radiant. None of the others on the street would believe they were mother and son, then again none would believe they were the actually Morgaine and Mordred from the ancient stories they knew.

"I thought you would be happier to get out again,' Morgaine said.

'"I am, it's just takes some getting used to,' he replied. "I have so much catching up to do, mother.'

"You never used to call me mother, Mordred,' she pointed out.

"A millennia as a child ingrains certain habits, mother,' he offered.

"On again about that, are you?' She sighed. "You are alive because of me, keep that in mind."

"Yes, mother."

"Stop calling me that or people will think there is something wrong with you. I hardly look like your mother anyway,' she snapped. "Most around us probably think I'm your date more likely.'

"You like that, don't you? If you don't want me to call you mother; than what would prefer? Miss le Fay, perhaps?"

"I see a thousand years hasn't changed that acerbic tongue of yours,' she fired back.

"Morgaine it is, I have no wish to fight with you,' he replied. He laid his hand over hers and gave her a rare smile. "The world is difficult enough to get used to without having you angry at me as well."

"Now see, that wasn't so hard, was it?' She said brightly. "We will get along so much better if you're nice to me.'

"As you wish, Morgaine."

* * *

Fawcett City

Mary sat on her bed hugging her stuffed bear. She was so confused. She didn't know what was happening to her or why. The vision had been so disturbing, so real. She could still feel how her sword had plunged into that alien's body, the spray of blood gushing over her.

The lightening hadn't just changed her body; it had to be the cause of the vision. She could still see the look of fear in Billy's eyes when she'd come out of the vision. She tried to explain to him, but could see he already had his own ideas. She was turning back into Black Mary he thought; she could see that in his eyes.

Was she?

Mary felt different, but that was more to do with the changes in her body than anything else. The same issues she'd been dealing with were still there, just in an adult body. Now she didn't even look like the sweet innocent young girl everyone thought she was.

Mary raised her longer, tapered hand in front of her face and looked at it. It wasn't that different than it had been, just thinner, perhaps more defined. She'd already been wondering who she really was and where she fit in. Now these new changes only made it worse.

"Shazam."

She whispered it, hoping against hope to be magically changed back, but nothing happened. Fresh tears started to roll down her face. Slumping back on the bed, she wondered again why this was happening to her. Didn't she deserve a normal life just like everyone else? It wasn't fair!

Mary gasped as the world shifted around her.

* * *

She was in an underground cavern, illuminated by torchlights placed all around. Incessant drums pulsed like a heartbeat. The sweat and smell of bodies jammed together filled her nostrils. Mary looked around and saw she was on an altar surrounded by a huge crowd of those same alien beings. They were chanting in some language she didn't understand. It seemed to be the same phrase over and over, building and building until it became an almost hysterical, orgasmic sound.

Mary felt herself thrust her hand into the air. She glanced up to see she was holding a standard aloft. It was torn and blood stained, but it wasn't the one she had in the last vision. This standard was three yellow lines on a field of green. Her mouth opened and she screamed something in the alien tongue. The crowd screamed and chanted even louder.

It was like an out of body experience for Mary. She was there, yet she was detached, watching herself. She screamed again and then tore the standard from its staff and ripped it to shreds. She cast them into the crowd and they scrambled madly to catch the pieces. Mary felt herself stretch her arms out above her head and the chanting built again. It was directed at her. Somehow Mary just knew they were worshiping her.

* * *

Mary sat up, gasping for breath, eyes wide. It took a moment for her to realize she was back in her room. Her body felt as if it were tingling all over, every cell alive. As quickly as she felt this, it vanished again. Mary looked all around her, her eyes wild with shock.

What's happening to me?

* * *

Isle of White

Dinner had been excellent. Mordred was pleased to see culinary skills had improved in the thousand years since he was last an adult. The blessings of the modern world he mused, sanitation and refrigeration.

After dinner, he and Morgaine walked leisurely around the town, stopping into the various little shops to look at their wares. He did his best to be pleasant, knowing how fickle his mother could be. Keeping her happy solved one of his problems, but not the central one. What happened to him?

He leaned against the outside wall of a store and light up a cigarette. Morgaine was inside shopping for ladies undergarments. Mordred had begged off, telling her his sensibilities hadn't caught up to the modern world that much that he was comfortable in such a store. She laughed and allowed him to be alone for the first time all evening.

It was strange, there hadn't even been cigarettes the last time he'd been an adult, but it seemed he had been a naughty boy and snuck them when mother wasn't looking. Now that he was an adult, he found he still craved the damn things. Another of the oddities of the modern world, he had to stand outside to light one up. In his time it was common to have a roaring fire in every room of the house.

Times and habits change.

As he leaned against the wall smoking, he made eye contact with several of the young women walking by. The smiles he received were welcome. It was good to know he wasn't so strange looking after all this time.

Mordred tilted his head upwards to exhale and his eyes found the stars. The world shifted around him.

* * *

He was back on the battlefield; only this time there was a deadly silence. All around him dead alien bodies' lay where they fell. Pain lanced through his chest and he looked down to see a spear sticking out. Blood was pouring from his wound as he pulled it out. The pain nearly sent him to his knees, but the distant sound of a battle cry made him keep standing. It was heading straight for him. He could see them now, a band of those alien warriors, swords drawn, eyes set on him.

He was alone; all around him lay the dead. He reached down and picked up a sword and the standard he was holding earlier, but when he looked at the on rushing warriors he knew there were too many. His mind was telling him to flee, but it was as if he was watching his body from outside. He gave a fierce war cry and started rushing towards the on coming warriors.

Archers cut him down before he even got close. Mordred could feel the sensation of his legs giving out from under him. The ground came rushing up to meet him. He was dying, yet he struggled to rise again. The warriors surrounded him, shouting and laughing in some alien language. His mouth opened, snarling something he didn't understand at them. The warriors parted and a figure stepped forward.

Each breath was getting harder and harder yet still he managed to rise to his knees. His head was swimming, death rushing nearer and nearer. His mouth opened again and hurled some alien curse at the figure standing in front of him. He received a smile in return, followed by a blade slicing into his chest. As life slipped away, the last thing he saw was the standard, three yellow lines on a field of green being ripped from his grasp.

His last support taken from him, he felt towards the ground and the release of death.

* * *

Mordred's eyes opened and he gasped for air. His legs nearly gave out under him and he grasped the wall to keep from falling. He was back in front of the little store on the Isle of White.

* * *

The Rooftop

Hiding in the shadows, Etrigan's piercing red eyes stared unblinkingly at Mordred. He felt the hatred rising inside him as he looked at the spawn of Morgaine le Fay. Why she had returned him to adulthood, Etrigan didn't know, but it didn't bode well. Morgaine had been in hiding since their last encounter, so for her to surface again meant something new that had captured her attention. She was up to something and knowing her it would have dire consequences for this world.

He watched Mordred stumble and nearly fall. Apparently she hadn't restored his mind along with his body. There was no sympathy for him coming from Etrigan. He should be dead for his part in the fall of Camelot. Whether he had a child mind now or not, he wouldn't escape judgment for his crimes. Be that as it may, Etrigan knew not to underestimate Mordred. The rotten apple doesn't fall too far from the rotten tree.

Whatever Morgaine was up to, Etrigan swore he would stop her. This time it would be forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Tupelo

Fawcett City

From her room, Mary heard the knock on the front door. She knew who it would be, having heard Billy make a phone call earlier. There was fear and confusion in his voice when he spoke to them. Mary knew there was nothing she could say that would convince him she didn't know why this was happening either. He was sure she was turning back into Black Mary.

"Mary? Could you come out,' Billy tentatively called. "There's a couple of people here to see you.'

Sighing, Mary stood up and adjusted her formerly bagging sweat suit and opened the door. She slowly stepped out of her room and she saw Kara and Courtney talking to Billy.

"Hi guys,' she said. Supergirl and Star Girl turned towards the voice and both didn't know what to say. They were expecting Mary, or a slightly older Mary according to Billy, but while the woman that stepped out of the room certainly looked somewhat like Mary, the change was startling.

"Mary?" Kara somehow managed to say.

"Yeah, I know, but you have to believe me, it's me,' Mary replied.

"Even your voice sounds different,' Kara observed.

"I know, I kind of grew up a bit."

"A bit?" Courtney finally blurted out. "Your boobs are huge!'

Mary blushed and crossed her arms in front of her. Billy blushed and looked everywhere except at his twin sister. Kara scowled as she looked at Courtney.

'What? They are,' Courtney said in her defense.

"Maybe I'll just take a walk and leave you three alone,' Billy quickly said and rushed out the door.

"Nice one, Courtney,' Kara snidely remarked.

"What? Come on, even Billy must have noticed it. I mean look at them!"

Mary felt so embarrassed she wished she could disappear through the floor. Kara gave Courtney a smack on the back of the head and then turned towards Mary.

"Maybe you'd better tell us what happened, Mary."

* * *

Gotham

Dinah Lance walked hurriedly from her bedroom into her kitchen. She was putting on her earrings a she looked for her phone. Her friend Ev Crawford (aka Starling) was sitting having a drink and smiled when she saw her.

"Sexy! So who's getting lucky tonight, Di?'

"Shut up! No one is getting lucky tonight," Dinah snapped. She checked her phone again to make sure there weren't any messages.

"Expecting a call?" Ev asked with a chuckle.

"No. Why? Did someone call? You didn't answer it, did you?" Dinah rapidly asked. "Was it a guy? You didn't say anything stupid, did you?"

"Nobody called,' Ev replied. "Why are you so weirded out about this? It's just a date, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is this because you're still hung up on arrow boy?" Ev asked.

"No,' Dinah replied. "It's just been awhile since I've been on a date of any kind, never mind a first date. What if I screw it up?"

Her tattooed friend slugged back her drink and stood up. She smiled a she walked over to Dinah.

"Honey, in that dress I don't think you have anything to worry about. Whoever this guy is, he'll be eating out of your hand as soon as he sees you."

Dinah smiled and hugged her friend.

"You know as good as you look, getting lucky shouldn't be a problem,' Ev whispered. Dinah stepped back and frowned.

"Look, I'm not like that, Ev,' Dinah replied. "I'm not just going to jump into bed with him on the first date!"

Ev just looked at her with a smile.

"Okay, I'm not like that any more!"

"If you say so,' Ev replied, moving back over to pour herself another drink.

"I just to have a nice time with a nice guy, okay?" Dinah offered. "I'm not looking for anything more complicated than that."

"So no sex?"

"No!"

"Doesn't sound like much of a fun date,' Ev replied.

* * *

The Watchtower

The low computerized hum clicked in as the hovering pad slowly began to enter the large diagnostic chamber. Mary's eyes shifted nervously, her heart pounding as the outer world disappeared. A slow whine filled her ears as the machine clicked into a locked position. The lights shut down as the machine began to hum. Red beams began to crisscross Mary from head to toe.

She did her best to keep down the sense of panic. The chamber walls felt like a tomb closing in on her. She couldn't move, even to wipe the sweat that covered her face. Her mouth felt so dry, her breath coming in little pants. This was a mistake, she thought.

"I want out."

"Just a few more moments, Mary, we're almost done." Ray Palmer's voice came over the speaker in response. If anything it sounded more distant, detached and clinical to her and did nothing to stem her rising panic.

"Please, I can't do this, I want to come out."

"Just hang on a bit longer, Mary."

The panic was full blown. It felt as if the cold, impersonal walls of the machine were going to suffocate her her. She hadn't done anything wrong, why were they doing this to her?

"Please, I can take it,' she practically begged. "Let me out."

Ray's voice started to say something, but then was cut off. The red beams stopped and the lights went out again. Mary had to will herself not to scream. The soft whoosh of the machine opening let her finally take a deep breath. She was already pulling off the monitors as the pad slid out again.

"It's okay, Mary, it's over, you're safe."

It was the calm reassuring voice of Jonn Jonzz. He helped her off the pad and kept whispering that is was all right, everything was going to be all right.

Standing in the room looking over the results were Ray Palmer, Mr. Terrific and Batman. They moved from one monitor to the next, checking and rechecking the results. Batman glanced over to where Jonn was still quietly talking to Mary.

"I know it was difficult, but it had to be done, Mary, if we're going to figure out what happened,' Bruce said to her.

"I just want to go home, please?"

"Yes, of course, but could you tell me one more time what happened?'

"I've told you twenty times about the lightening hitting me over and over, what more do you want?' She replied.

"Mary, I know this is all confusing and probably a little frightening, but the night this transformation happened to you, the station registered a huge power surge of unknown origins. I believe they are related,' Bruce explained.

"I didn't do it, I swear!"

"He knows that Mary,' Jonn whispered. "They are just trying to help you make sense out of all of this. Why don't we go out to the waiting room and let them do their jobs?"

"Okay, I guess,' she said.

Jonn helped her stand and then gently ushered her out of the medical bay. The others continued to go over the scans looking for clues.

"So do you think she's turning back into Black Mary?' Mr. Terrific asked the question that was on all their minds.

"I don't know, but there's a connection between the power surge and her transformation,' Ray replied. "I just can't seem to find anything in the data that explains it."

"Magic,' Bruce offered. "The whole Marvel family is magic based. I don't believe this has anything to do with Black Adam's power or even Shazam, but it is some sort of magic. The other thing that concerns me is the power surge split in two right before the data recorders were fried. That means someone else is out there going through the same thing Mary is."

"I'll contact Dr. Fate and some of the other magic based members,' Mr. Terrific said.

"Good, but until we figure this out, we should keep an eye on Mary. I've seen her as Black Mary and believe me, you can't imagine just how dangerous she is," Ray replied. The three men stood and looked at each other with concern.

* * *

The Cafeteria

Billy Batson sat drinking a root beer and Courtney was sitting with him trying to comfort him. Kara sat across from them, as they were all waiting to hear any news. Courtney did her best to try and be supportive to Billy.

"Billy, Ray will figure this out. He's like a genius so don't worry."

"Thanks Courtney, that's swell of you to say,' Billy replied. "I just wish everything would go back to how it used to be."

"They'll do their best Billy."

"If I was Captain Marvel this wouldn't be happening. She would be turning evil."

"We don't know she's turning evil, Billy,' Courtney said.

"I think she is. That's what happens when things change. It's my entire fault for sharing the power with her in the first place. If I hadn't, then Black Adam wouldn't have and things would be alright."

"Billy, I could hear them talking before we left, I don't think this has anything to do with Black Adam,' Kara said.

"That's good,' he replied. "It's still not right. You saw her, she different, so grown up. That's not the Mary I know. I wish things would just go back to the way they were. It would all be all right if it was the same as it used to be."

"It's never the same, Billy,' Kara offered. "I don't know why this happened, but Mary was going to grow up either way. You both were."

Billy just looked up from his root beer with a confused look on his face. It was as if that thought had never occurred to him before. There was a scared look in his eyes. He bowed his head and took another drink from his root beer. Courtney put her arm around him letting him know he wasn't alone.

* * *

Themyscira

It had been decided that the tournament would be held in one week's time and today was the day. It was agreed that one hundred Amazons made up from both tribes would compete. The winner would be the new Champion. The early favorite was of course Diana, but Artemis was considered a strong contender. Hippolyta had announced she would not be attending the tournament as Queen. This raised a few eyebrows, but most were too eager and interested in the contest to think much about it.

As the hour grew closer, a palpable sense of excitement could be felt through the whole island. Wagers were made and contestants got in their final preparations. General Phillipus wandered through the streets taking it all in. She smiled and chatted with some of the contestants, wishing them well. She continued moving along the main streets and then slipped down an alleyway. If one didn't know about it, they wouldn't have found the door at the end. Taking a deep breath the General pushed open the door and stepped inside. A woman half dressed for battle whirled around at the sound.

"What-What are you doing here?"

Phillipus closed the door and looked at the woman.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know you were up to something, Hippolyta?' Phillipus asked. "We've known each other too long, my Queen."

"So we have,' Hippolyta replied. "Have you mention this to anyone else?"

"No, but then they are too excited about the tournament to wonder why their Queen isn't attending,' Phillipus said. "You're actually going to participate? Why?"

Hesitantly, Hippolyta explained to her oldest friend about her dreams and the warning from the Oracle. Phillipus seemed shocked, but she didn't say anything until Hippolyta finished.

"So to protect Princess Diana, you are going to take her place?'"

"Yes."

"No, my Queen, you can't,' Phillipus said. "Please, allow me to do this. I will enter the contest."

"No, my friend,' Hippolyta said with a sad smile. "I can't ask another to make the sacrifice for me. I could not live with the thought of another dying in my place. If I'm to save Diana, it has to be me."

"But,' Phillipus started to object, but Hippolyta cut her off.

"I've made my decision."

Phillipus could see there was no way to talk Hippolyta out of her course of action. She was a mother protecting her daughter; she would not change her mind. Grumbling a bit, Phillipus walked over and started to check Hippolyta's armaments. She tightened several straps, making the Queen gasp at one point.

"Do you think you can beat her?' Phillipus finally asked.

"If you don't choke me first,' Hippolyta replied.

"It's been along time since you've worn armor, I just want to make sure you haven't gotten sloppy,' Phillipus explained. She lifted another piece of armor into place and secured it.

"Thank you, my friend,' Hippolyta said.

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't won anything,' Phillipus gruffly stated. "Do you even have a plan for how you're going to win?"

"I thought I'd stay away from Diana as long as possible,' Hippolyta offered.

"Artemis too,' Phillipus added. "She is a skilled warrior, nearly the Princess' equal. If you aren't careful she will defeat you."

"I have fought before, Phillipus," Hippolyta informed the General.

"Yes, but you're used to that comfortable living in the palace now,' Phillipus countered. "The warriors you face today are all eager to prove themselves. I've trained them, so I know how good they all are. Take none of them for granted, or you will never get a chance to take Diana's place."

Phillipus buckled the last piece of armament in place and took a step back. The two women looked at each other.

"I will be careful, I promise," Hippolyta offered. "I have one advantage that the others don't."

"That being?"

"They fight for glory, while I fight for my daughter's life,' Hippolyta explained. "I also have a bit of experience on my side, even if I haven't fought as recently as they have."

"May the Gods bless you in this, Hippolyta,' Phillipus said. It was heartfelt and the two women embraced. They had been through so much together and both knew things wouldn't be the same after today. They had tears in their eyes as they parted. Hippolyta picked up her sword and sheathed it in her scabbard. Phillipus picked up the helmet; one reminiscent of the one Diana had worn in the first tournament and helped fit it onto Hippolyta's head.

"Fight well,' Phillipus offered.

* * *

Isle of White

Mordred stood looking out the bedroom window. The rain had continued all night and showed no signs of relenting. The gray, white and black clouds seemed so close to the ground, like a blanket flung over everything. He remembered another day like this.

It was his memory of the Battle at Camlann and the day he died.

It had started out quite different, the sun had been shining and it seemed victory was in the air. He had been so sure that it would be the end of Arthur's reign and the beginning of his own. A tired old King had outlived his day. It was time for the son to take his place.

Mordred remembered how confident he'd been, riding in front of his troops, his golden armor glistening in the sunlight. He took little notice as the clouds rolled in, his focus on the battle. The first raindrops fell as steel met steel. It was as if the sky was weeping over what it was witnessing.

The Battle waged all day, both sides taking heavy losses. Mordred was death personified, wading through Arthur's troops like a scythe through wheat. The ferryman earned his coppers that day.

It was as the sun was setting that Mordred finally confronted Arthur. The battles had been grim, as only one between father and son can be. The world seemed to fall away from them. The only sound they heard was the rain and each other. Mordred's sword struck true over and over, yet the Old King wouldn't relent, wouldn't surrender to the inevitable.

Mordred brought his hand up to his bare chest as he remembered the bite of Excalibur. He could still remember the shock and surprise he felt as that magical blade cut into him. How had that tired old man, more dead than alive managed to get through his defenses?

They had looked into each other's eyes, father and son locked together for eternity in that moment. Mordred saw all his dreams slipping away, the kingdom, Guinevere, everything. Then with a roar of anger, Arthur twisted the sword and ended it. Mordred remembered his legs giving out from under him. He was on his back in the mud, the rain hitting his face. Her lurched and spat blood as Arthur pulled Excalibur from him.

"You will never have Camelot, never,' Arthur had growled down at him. "You are no son of mine!"

Then if was over; his next memory was of being a little boy in his mother's garden. Mordred glanced over his shoulder at the figure of Morgaine sleeping peacefully. She had finally managed to evoke another of those strange visions late last night. She had siphoned off more energy and it had only fueled her desire and hunger. They ended up in her bed.

He had no complains, it had been a millennia since he'd felt the tender caress of a woman. After all that time, one was the same as any other. Morgaine was a beautiful and willing partner. Any guilt or sense of taboo was foreign to him. He had always taken what he wanted, just as she did. He knew this wouldn't be the last time for them either.

But he knew he wasn't a partner in every sense. Oh, eventually she would include him in whatever plans she had, but it would only be to use him. He knew that was what she did and who she was. A lifetime ago, he had realized this and tried to break away to follow his own dreams.

Camelot. Guinevere. King.

He had been arrogant and too sure of himself. Death and a millennium spent as a child were the price of his folly. He would not make that mistake again. It was a new age and new world he found himself in. New dreams awaited Mordred.

Turning back to the window, he gazed out at the rain one last time. There was a mist coming off the water and for just a moment he could almost see those long ago days of knights and kingdoms. Like a phantom they would always remain just beyond his grasp.

Mordred turned away from the rain, went back to bed and the reality of a woman in his arms.

* * *

Space

Metron hovered over Earth, having followed the trail here. Somewhere down there the past had reached into the future. He had no feeling one way or the other about it. His roll was to observe, yet he couldn't seem to shake a sense of uneasiness. Perhaps it was an echo through time that troubled him.

The power had survived the end of two worlds, could it be a harbinger of the end of the Fourth World? Mortality was such a strange concept to him. He knew that everything that has a beginning also has an end. He rationally understood that one day he would be no more, but it had always been just a nebulous idea. All beings die.

Was he looking at the beginning of the end for him and his kind? Was this the moment that so many Gods and Rulers had known when they looked out and saw the barbarians at the gate? Was this the beginning of the end for everything he knew? Was this the canary in a coalmine moment for the End of the Fourth World and the beginning of the Fifth World?

He was Metron and his role was to observe, but that uneasy feeling remained.

* * *

The Coliseum – Later

It seemed all of Themyscira had come out to watch the tournament. Excitement filled the air, as the participants made their way in. The Senate and General Phillipus were in the royal box and they called for quiet. Phillipus waited a moment and then addressed the crowd.

"In the name of our Queen, I welcome you all. Before us stand 100 of our bravest and best. The tournament will begin and not end until only one is left standing. For you brave warriors, we salute you. Fight well and for the honor of our people! Let the tournament begin!"

Horns sounded and the tournament began. One hundred warriors squared off. The crowd went wild, cheering as swords flashed in the bright midday sun. There were several strategies employed by the combatants. They all realized Diana and Artemis were the favorites, so many concentrated on eliminating them first. The brashest contestants took them head-on. This proved a poor strategy.

Diana fought in control, knowing she was the prime target. Attacks came from every side, yet she stayed within herself and countered each of them. It was going to be a long, hard, grueling contest, but she was confident she would prevail. In between attacks she tried her best to evaluate the competition. She saw Artemis fighting in a similar situation as she was. Apparently the others had decided they were the two biggest threats and sought to eliminate them first. Diana agreed with her sisters, Artemis did pose the greatest challenge. They had sparred many times, so they knew each other very well.

Diana managed to maneuver herself so her back was against the side of the arena. This cut down the possible angles she had to defend. Artemis saw this and followed the Princess' lead. She was already breathing hard, but there was no quit in her. She would win this tournament and become the Champion of the Amazons and bring greater glory to her tribe in the process.

Hippolyta stayed towards the edges, skirmishing now and then, but keeping away from the main fighting. Unlike all the others, she was not here to prove anything, only to win. From inside her helmet, she knew very well her advantages and disadvantages. She had not trained as recently or as often as all the others so she knew she had to be careful. On the plus side, no one knew beneath the helmet that she was the Queen. If they had, she would have been just as big a target as Diana and Artemis.

Hippolyta also had the advantage of knowing all her sisters. She had watched them all in previous games and contests so she had rough idea of what they wanted to do. The young and reckless ones attacked head-on, taking the fight to Diana and Artemis. The more seasoned fighters waited, letting the young ones wear the two down a bit before they attacked. They also picked off one another when they saw the chance, lessening the odds against them. Several had thought that Hippolyta looked like easy pickings, but she had surprised them. They're elimination came with the same shocked look on their faces.

An hour passed and one hundred was done to sixty. Another hour passed and that number was forty-five. The tournament continued. Hippolyta was gasping for breath, sweat pouring off her. It had been a long time since she'd fought this long or this hard. Her only consolation was that she could see Diana and Artemis were fighting even harder.

Another hour passed and the number dipped dramatically to twenty-seven. All the participants were worn out, sweating and gasping for air, yet none yielded. The fighting slowed down, brief skirmishes here and there, yet most of the contestants were going for position now. They searched for openings and weaknesses in the others and struck at the first opportunity.

Diana was breathing hard through her open mouth, but her eyes continued to dart all around looking for the next attacker. As the match continued, she began to get a better sense of the ones remaining. Artemis was still her primary challenger, but others were proving just as skillful. One sister that Diana couldn't indentify at first slipped her notice, but as the fighting continued, she began to become more and more aware of her. The unknown fighter was a tactician Diana thought. That's what she began to think of her as, the tactician. The tactician avoided the main fighting, always staying to the edges, watching and waiting. When she struck, she hit with skill and unerring accuracy. Whoever she was, Diana knew she would have to keep an eye on her.

Artemis rolled on the ground, avoided the opponent's blade and came up quickly behind her. Another one was eliminated from the contest. Artemis was as tired and worn out as the others, but she willed herself to continue. She was not going to be defeated by one of the others, not with the prize so close. In her mind, Artemis relished the chance to face the Princess one on one. They had spared many times, but this was for the ultimate prize. She knew when it came down to the two of them she could beat the Princess.

Hippolyta was exhausted. The sword in her hand felt as if it weighted a ton. Over the last hour of the contest, things had begun to change. The other seasoned fighters recognized she was a threat. Some of them had begun to move away from Diana and Artemis and attack her. They fought skillfully, making her expend more energy than she wanted to. They were trying to wear her down, attack in twos and threes. She gave ground, waiting for them to make a mistake, to give her an opening. Always in the back of her mind, she urged herself on, knowing she was fighting to save her daughter's life.

One hour, then two, then three and finally four hours passed and the tournament was down to five contestants left. The crowd was on its feet, almost sensing that the end was near. The main event that most had come to see was finally taking place; Artemis and Diana were squaring off. Three other contestants were still battling each other off to the side, but everyone was focused on Diana and Artemis.

They were the Alphas and their fight made this apparent to everyone. The very ground shook under the cheers and roars of the crowd. They circled each other, their steel slashing out and clashing against the others. Back and forth they went, almost faster than the eye could see. Sweat dripped off them, both gasping for air, yet they continued, knowing this would decide each of their fates.

For a moment it seemed Artemis had to the upper hand, but in a blinding fast move, Diana reversed this. She swept Artemis' feet out from under her and before she could recover, Diana had her sword pointed at Artemis' throat.

"Yield, sister,' Diana said between gasps. Artemis started to answer, but then her eyes went wide. Diana suddenly felt something press against her back.

"Yield, Princess,' a voice said behind her. The tactician, Diana realized, somehow she'd defeated the other two and gotten up behind her. In shock, Diana dropped her sword. She'd lost. She couldn't believe it.

The crowd erupted, surprise and astonishment plain on everyone's face. They all expected Diana or Artemis to win, but now an unknown had emerged victorious. General Phillipus slowly stood and then began to clap. The Senate followed and soon the entire arena was standing, clapping and cheering the victor. Diana reached down and helped Artemis to her feet. The two women stood in silence, just looking at the warrior that had out done them both.

The Senate called for the champion to remove her helmet and soon the crowd took it up. They wanted to know who had won the day. Thrusting her sword into the sand, Hippolyta slowly reached up and removed her helmet. A gasp went through the arena when they saw her.

"The Queen!"


	8. Chapter 8

Dremel

Gotham

Starling, who was now a member of the Birds of Prey with Dinah, followed her as she went back to the bathroom to finish for her date. Glass in hand she leaned against the door and watched Dinah.

"So who is this guy anyway?"

"Just a friend,' Dinah vaguely replied.

"You must really like him if you're acting this queer about it,' Ev offered.

"Why would I be going out with him if I didn't like him?"

"Good in bed?' Ev suggested.

"Could you get your mind out of the gutter for just a moment, please,' Dinah replied.

Ev took another drink and made a face.

"Oh, well, aren't we so mature all of a sudden,' she sarcastically said. "So do I get to meet this guy?"

"No!"

"Why not? Does he have a hump or something?" Ev asked. "Look, I'll be nice, I promise."

"He doesn't have a hump and remember I know you,' Dinah replied. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"Not till later,' Ev said. "So if I promise not to hit on him, can I meet him?'

"No,' Dinah said with a shake of her head. "I remember your promise in Tokyo, do you?"

"You're not going to bring that up again, are you?' Ev protested. "He was Yakuza, he liked my tattoos, what was I supposed to do?"

"You ended up throwing him out a fourth floor window," Dinah replied. "A simple, relaxing weekend you said, remember?"

"You had fun,' Ev grumbled. "I need another drink."

She closed the bathroom door and headed back into the kitchen. She poured herself several fingers of Tequila and was just heading back when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She shouted and rushed over to the door.

"EV!"

Dinah shouted from the bathroom, but the door was already opening.

"Well, hello,' Ev said, running her eyes up and down Clark. "You're a big one."

Clark was a little flustered by the woman standing in front of him. She was wearing rather tight black pants and a vest with nothing under it. Tattoos, Oriental he would guess, scrolled up her arms and around her neck. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had an almost predatory smile on her rather attractive face.

"Um, I'm sorry, I thought this was Dinah Lance's apartment,' he managed to reply.

Ev glanced at the bouquet of flowers he was holding and smiled even more. She leaned against the doorknob, striking a rather provocative pose.

"Flowers, nice, she said you were a nice guy."

Clark glanced at the number on the door once again.

"This is Dinah's apartment isn't it?"

"Yes, but let's not talk about her, let's talk about us …HEY!' Ev started to say, but then the door was jerked back and she went tumbling out of view. Dinah stepped into the doorway and brushed her hair back and smile.

"HI, Clark, sorry about that."

"Did I come at a bad time?" Clark said with a smile.

"No, that's just my friend Starling, she can' t take a hint."

"I was just being welcoming,' Ev protested as she got off the floor and stepped up behind Dinah. "Hi, I'm Ev."

"Hi," Clark replied. He remembered he was holding a bouquet of flowers and stretched them out towards Dinah.

"I got these for you, I hope that's okay."

Dinah smiled as she took the red and white flowers.

"Oleanders, they're beautiful, Clark thank you."

"The florist said they represent grace and beauty, that made me think of you."

"He's smooth,' Ev whispered to Dinah, but loud enough for all of them to hear. Dinah elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!"

Dinah turned and handed the flowers to Ev.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and put these in water, please?"

"Since you asked so nicely,' Ev sarcastically replied. Dinah waited until Starling was in the kitchen and then took Clark by the arm and closed the apartment door.

"Let's go before she gets back,' she told him.

"Well, this is off to an interesting start."

* * *

The Watchtower

Jonn sat with Mary trying to help her calm down. He sensed there was more to her sadness and anger than just the test, but didn't want to push her. He would wait until she was ready, but he had a feeling she needed someone to talk to.

"Are you feeling better?' He asked. He handed her a glass of water, which she gratefully took.

"Thank you, sir."

"Its just Jonn, Mary.

"Ah, um, thanks, J-Jonn,' she managed to say.

"Have you always been claustrophobic, Mary?' He asked.

"I don't know, it was just that the walls seemed to be closing in on me when they put me in the tube,' she replied. "I just felt like I had to get out."

"They were just trying to help you, Mary,' he offered.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know you didn't."

"Then why is everyone treating me like I did, Jonn,' she asked. He could see the tears in her eyes and felt the anguish and confusion she was going through. "I didn't do anything. I didn't ask for this, it just happened."

"They just wanted to help you find out why this happened."

"No, they think I'm turning back into Black Mary,' she said, shaking her head. "I can see it in all their eyes. That's what they care about."

"That's not true, Mary, they care about you,' Jonn said.

"I wish I could believe that, Jonn, I do, but I know it's not true,' she sadly said.

"I care about you, Mary," he said. "I'm willing to talk if you'd like?"

"That's just because you're worried about Black Mary too."

"No, it isn't.' Jonn disagreed. "Won't you tell me why you believe that about everyone?"

"Because that's what happened the last time,' Mary admitted.

"You're talking about when you had your accident?"

"Everyone forgot me, Jonn,' Mary said through her sobs. "The nurse told me I had no visitors, none. Everyone just moved on and forgot me. It was only after Black Adam shared his power with me that people started to pay any attention to me again."

"And you think that's what is happening again?"

"Isn't it?"

"If it is, then I apologize, Mary,' Jonn offered. "I know we don't know each other very well but I would like to help you. I'm not talking just this latest transformation, either. I sense there is something more troubling you."

"Did-Did you scan my mind,' she asked, pulling away from him.

"No, Mary, I would never do that without your permission,' Jonn quickly reassured her. "I could hear it in your voice when you talked about everyone forgetting you. I sense what is troubling you didn't start with this transformation or your transformation into Black Mary. Whatever issues you have aren't going away, are they? This transformation has only heightened them, am I correct?"

Mary wiped the tears from her eyes and then nodded her head, not looking at Jonn.

"Please, tell me, Mary,' he asked.

She looked away. He could see her profile, so different now. Her full lips moved, but she didn't speak at first. Finally she turned and looked him in the eye.

"Who am I, Jonn?"

"You're Mary Batson or Marvel if you will.'

'But who is Mary Marvel, for that matter who is Mary Batson? I'm not sure anymore."

"These changes haven't made you someone else Mary,' Jonn suggested.

"It's not the changes, Jonn," she admitted. "I didn't know who I was before this happened. Am I just the sweet, innocent girl everyone thinks I am? Can I still be her after everything that happened? I know that's what Billy wants, things to go back to how they were, but can I just go back? Now I don't even look like the same person."

Jonn took her hand in his and tried to reassure her.

"You're in a transition, Mary. You were even before this happened. I know this is hard to believe, but you're not the first or the last to go through his. You're becoming an adult, Mary. Being in suspended animation for twenty years has delayed it and put you out of step with the world, but everyone confronts what you are dealing with sooner or later,' Jonn softly said.

"But look at me, Jonn, I'm already an adult overnight,' Mary protested.

"I know it's confusing, but this would have happened eventually, Mary. If this hadn't happened now, in five or six years you would look like this anyway. I think what you've been feeling is the natural doubt that everyone feels at your age. You're wondering where you fit in the world? What's your role? You find yourself clinging to the familiar, the world of childhood but it's not enough anymore."

"But I don't belong anywhere Jonn,' she admitted. "I still feel like that same young girl most times, but other times I don't know."

"It's not a option between the two, Mary,' Jonn said. "You grow up, just like everyone else. Perhaps you lose some of your innocence, but don't let it stop you from becoming the woman you might be, or in your case the woman you are right now."

"But I don't know what to do."

"That's a journey we all have to take, Mary. Each of us has to face the same decisions you are right now. No one else can make the decision for you. It's your life, Mary, you have to decided what to do with it."

"It's all so scary and confusing,' Mary groaned.

"That's what it means to be an adult,' Jonn replied.

"Thank you, Jonn,' Marry said. She impulsively reached out and hugged Jonn. At first he was surprised and didn't know what to do, but then gave in and returned it.

When they finally pulled apart, Mary gave a little smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I seem to be crying all the time nowadays,' she said, blushing as she did.

"With all you've been through recently, I would be worried if you hadn't,' Jonn replied with a smile.

"I know Billy is freaking out, between the crying, my changing like this and the visions,' Mary said.

"Can you tell me about those vision, Mary,' Jonn asked.

"There really strange, Jonn,' Mary began. "It's so alien, no offense."

"None taken."

"I feel like I'm there experiencing them first hand, yet I'm outside myself watching at the same time."

He knew this was going to be a delicate topic, but he did want to help her. Her reaction to the thought of him entering her mind earlier made it clear the idea frightened her.

"Mary, I'd like to ask you to let me see what you're seeing in these visions,' he said.

"You mean probe my mind,' she replied. He could see the tension fill her at the very thought.

"Not probe, just see what you're seeing,' he corrected. "I will understand if you decline, but I promise I will not violate your privacy. I will only be like you described, an observer, seeing what you see."

"Will it hurt?"

"No." He gave her a reassuring smile. "It will feel different, as if there is someone else there, but it shouldn't be unpleasant."

"You'll only look at those visions?"

"Yes, you have my word, Mary.'

"Okay, I guess,' she reluctantly said. "I'm a little nervous about this."

"Don't be, just think about those visions and it will be over before you know it."

Mary nodded and closed her eyes, as that just seemed like the thing to do. At first she didn't feel anything different but then something seem to skim across her mind.

"_Jonn?"_

"_Yes, Mary, I'm here. Relax and show me what you're seeing, please."_

Taking a deep breath, Mary did her best to calm down and let her mind call up the images from the visions.

Jonn looked out on the world in Mary's mind and was awestruck. It was so different, alien even to him. The golden sky, the impossibility tall mountains, the overwhelming sound of battles everywhere. Gigantic beings unlike any he had ever seen before fought with ferocity he had never witnessed. They were in the heart of the battle and from every side the sound of life and death filled the air.

Then the world shifted and they were in the underground cavern. Jonn could feel the heat, smell the sweat and incense. The sensations were overwhelming. The chanting and the drums seemed to reverberate through his body. He felt the rush of emotions generated by the gathering all directed straight at Mary and by extension himself. The alien words streamed out from his lips as passion rushing through every cell of his body.

The vision shifted again.

"_Jonn, something's happening! It's another vision!"_

"_I'm here with you, Mary, I won't leave you!"_

They were suddenly standing in front of a massive altar. It was in the shape of a face, the mouth open and inferno inside. Torches and skulls dotted its surface. Strange symbols covered the walls. In the distance the chanting could be heard. A hand, slender and feminine, yet golden in color held up the severed head of some vanquished foe. Alien words spelled from their lips. The hand tossed the head into the fire and the whole room grew brighter.

It was some ceremony, some offering to the Gods or Fortune, Jonn surmised. Before he could notice anything else, the figured turned towards a crude mirror. An alien woman of all gold looked back at them. Mary's breath caught in her throat as she saw her. The alien women brought her hand up and in the next moment seem to reach inside her mind and pull Jonn out.

Jonn let out a scream as if he were being torn apart. Mary could do nothing as she watches the vision play out. Jonn's body writhed and shook, as the alien woman held him by the neck. She pulled him close to her face, so he was looking into her dark golden eyes. She whispers to him in her alien tongue, yet somehow Jonn understands.

"_You don't belong here."_

Mary's opens her eyes and she was back on the Watchtower. As she turned, she saw Jonn's body crumble to the floor, his eyes vacate, his mouth hanging open.

"Help! Please, somebody help!" She screamed.

* * *

The Isle of White

The smell of salt and brine filled the air as Mordred strolled along the empty beach. A cold, damp wind pulled at his coat and tossed his blonde hair around his face. Occasionally he glanced out at the turbulent sea, the cold gray water churning endlessly. The brief optimism of earlier had vanished as the reality of his situation came rushing back. The dark clouds seemed to mirror his mood.

Time seemed meaningless, the world taking little notice of him. He stopped and turned completely towards the ocean. The water and clouds seemed to mix together like an Impressionist painting done with a pallet of only grays. He felt as insignificant as the grains of sand under his boots.

He was a man out of time.

The world was rushing forward all around him. He knew he would never catch up having no frame of reference to this new world. It seemed even the common language he shared with the world had never slept. Words shifted and changed meanings, always morphing to fit the present.

In frustration, he railed at the wind. It as a futile gesture, but the frustration had been building for some time. Midsentence, his words suddenly stopped as it happened again. His eyes went blank and the world slipped away.

* * *

Falling.

The sensation was so visceral to him. Frantically he flailed his arms and thrashed his legs, but there was nothing to hang on to. Sweet smelling air rushed up towards him as he gained speed. The world around him streamed by, a vivid mixture of light greens, deepest blues and purest whites.

Something fluttered just at the edge of his vision. Desperate for anything to grab onto, he flipped his body in the air and extended his hand as far as possible.

Success!

The banner again, he realized, only this time the three lines were blue on a field of green. Clutching it as if his life depended on it, Mordred entered a thick cloudbank. He could see nothing except white in every direction. He couldn't tell if he was positioned up or down, his only point of reference being the banner he clung to.

He broke through the all-encompassing white and was in another world. The sound of battle filled his ears. A multitude of great winged beasts soared and careened all about him. Arrows began to whiz by his head. He realized there were riders on those flying nightmares.

Something caught him, stopping his fall. In the next moment a great claw flipped him upwards and when he came down, he was riding one of the winged beasts. Mordred held on, terrified of what was happening. The beast let out a powerful screech and others echoed it. His eyes looked around, wild with panic, trying to process it all.

Other beasts and their riders were moving towards him. At first he thought they were going to attack, but then as they moved along side of him, he saw they all had the three lines painted on their bodies. A cheer went up in another alien tongue he didn't understand. Mordred realized it was directed at him. He absently raised his hand, the one clutching the banner and the cheer increased.

The three blue lines on the field of green was their standard and he was their leader. How he understood this, he didn't know. His eyes drifted up to look at it, but his attention was drawn to his arm and hand. Long and thin, dabbled with reds and yellows, it was the arm of some wild beast he thought. Rudimentary fingers tipped by claws wrapped around the staff holding the banner.

Frantic shouts from those around him drew his notice. He looked at them, not understand the noises they made. Man-beasts, that's what these things looked like to him. A combination of reptile and human, with something else added to the mix. He was one as well, but how was that possible?

As his mind tried to sort it out, the others frantically pointed ahead. He turned that direction and suddenly understood what they were trying to say. The enemy was advancing straight for them. The battled had been joined.

A sword was tossed to him, the blade glistening in the sunlight. He caught it and gave a roar, which was echoed by the others. He was both in this and watching it from without. His movement were his own, but not his own. It was all too confusing for him, but one thing was clear, this was a battle to the death.

As the enemy grew near, he was finally able to make them out. They were a combination of feline and human, sleek and powerful. Arrows rained down from their bows, but his side continued forward. The enemy rode beasts that resembled dragons to Mordred. A sense of dread filled him as they drew near and he saw the beasts open their jaws.

Fire. Plumes of fire shot out, rushing through his side. He could feel the intense hit blister his skin as it engulfed those around him. They burst into flames and plummeted towards the ground, yet onward his side continued.

He was at the center of the mêlée, hacking and slashing his way through everything near him. All around the sounds of combat, the smell of fire and burnt flesh. Again and again he dodged flames and arrows, always advancing. It took forever it seemed, but slowly he felt the tide turning. They were winning, driving back the enemy, and killing them by the score. A rush of excitement swept through him, as he broke through their lines and saw the deep blue of the sky before him.

He heard the arrow a moment before impact. Bewildered, he glanced down to see it lodged in his chest. Time seemed to slow in that moment. He raised his head and first saw the enemy's standard, blood red circles on a field of black. He had trouble focusing, as his eyes shifted from the banner to the one holding it. Female, he could tell instantly. A helmet obscured her features, but he managed to see a smile come to her full lips. Animal skins barely cover her body and he realized she was golden in color.

The world pin wheeled as he slipped off his perch on the great beast. He was falling, his eyes watched as the banner slips from his crude fingers and then everything went white again.

* * *

Water splashed against his face. He shifted and realized he was lying on the sand. He was back and face down on the beach. Slowly he rose to his hands and knees, back in the gray world of the present.

* * *

Themyscira

Even over the shouts and cheers of the Amazons, Hippolyta could feel the hard gaze of her daughter, Diana. She knew she must be feeling betrayed, lied to and so many more emotions. She might never forgive Hippolyta for this, the Queen knew, but it had to be done. She couldn't just stand by and watch her daughter die, that was unacceptable. The Fates needed a sacrifice and Hippolyta would give them one.

The other fighters were crowding around her now, congratulating and cheering her. They pressed forward, pushing her towards the royal box and the waiting Senate. Hippolyta was exhausted, but she knew there was a ceremony that had to be done. It was a hollow victory, but she would go through the necessary motions.

Penelope, the head of the Senate and Ariadne, head of the Bana faction in the Senate stepped forward.

"Well fought, my Queen, well fought,' Penelope said. "You have won the right to be champion of the Amazons!"

A roar went up from the crowd. Hippolyta bowed her head to humbly accept it, but her mind was already working out what she was going to do next.

"You indeed fought well, Hippolyta,' Ariadne offered. "But your victory puts us in a bit of a situation. You can not be Champion and Queen at the same time."

"Yes, I know,' Hippolyta replied. "The laws are clear on this. So to be Champion, I must give up the throne. I abdicate in favor of my daughter, Princess Diana. I ask that the Senate appoint as her co-counsels, General Phillipus and Artemis of the Bana Mighdall. Let those three usher in a new age for Themyscira and the Amazons!"

To say this caught everyone by surprise would be an understatement. The most shocked and surprised was Diana. She just stood on the sand of the arena, her mouth open unable to speak.

"Long live Queen Diana,' Artemis shouted. Others picked up the cheer and soon the whole arena reverberated with it. Diana turned to Artemis and saw she had a big grin on her face.

"You're not funny, Artemis!"

"My apologies, my Queen,' Artemis replied with a chuckle.

"Stop saying that,' Diana gasped, but it was lost in a sea of cheers.


	9. Chapter 9

Line 4

Themyscira

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap, the sound of her feet striking the tile floor even sounded angry. Diana, Princess of Themyscira, known to the world as Wonder Woman, was perhaps as angry as she could ever remember being. She'd been lied to. Not just lied to, but lied to by her own mother! For what reason she kept asking herself? Had her mother lied just to become the Champion of the Amazons in Diana's place? Why?

Why had Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons betrayed her daughter? Diana wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Unfortunately, that was not possible. Hippolyta had retreated to the sanctuary to pray to the Gods for their help and assistance in her new role, her new role as Wonder Woman. The very thought made Diana's blood boil. As if to make it worse, her mother had abdicated and named her as the new Queen. Diana didn't want to be Queen; she was uncomfortable being the Princess most of the time.

Wait until I get my hands on you, mother, Diana thought. This time Diana would get the truth if she had to use her lasso to do it. Suddenly the thought that the lasso was no longer hers; it was her mother's the new Wonder Woman. Oh, she is so going to hear about this, Diana thought.

"Are you going to wear a path in those tiles, my Queen,' Artemis asked. Diana stopped and turned to her friend. The look in her eyes said she was not in the mood for jokes. Unfortunately, Artemis didn't really care and she gave Diana a wicked grin before continuing.

"Don't give me that look, you heard the Senate, you're Queen now,' Artemis stated.

"I am not, I don't want to be Queen,' Diana fired back.

"Why not? You've been a Princess all your life, this is like a promotion, except you're mother hasn't died to get it,' Artemis offered.

"She hasn't died yet,' Diana snapped. She waved this off as she continued pacing. "Forget I said that, I'm just so angry with her. There has to be a reason she did this, there has to be!"

"Be that as it may,' Phillipus spoke up. 'You have a duty to your people, Diana. You always knew one day it might happen and you would be Queen."

"Yes, but I didn't expect it to be now!"

"Things change,' Phillipus replied.

"That's an understatement. But why, Phillipus?' Diana asked. "Why has my mother done this now?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons."

Diana stopped pacing and looked at the General. She had turned away, almost as if she couldn't look Diana in the eye.

"You knew she was going to do this, didn't you, Phillipus,' Diana asked.

""Yes,' the General reluctantly admitted.

"Why did she do this?' Diana demanded.

"Already sounding like a Queen,' Artemis muttered. This drew a quick glare from Diana. This time, Artemis wisely didn't say anything, for the look Diana gave her was one that said if she valued her head, she would keep quiet. Diana finally turned and stared down Phillipus. "I asked you a question, General."

"Hippolyta had her own reasons, Diana,' Phillipus finally replied. "It is not my place to answer for her."

"So you won't tell me,' Diana said.

"Only your mother should speak for your mother."

"So I'm right back where I started from,' Diana said in frustration.

"Is it so awful to be Queen?' Artemis asked.

"That's not the point!"

"Yes it is,' Artemis replied. "You are Queen now, Diana. The Senate voted and named Phillipus and me your advisers. Haven't you always spoken about wanting to make changes here? Of opening up more to the world and allowing our sisters to have a greater role in things?"

"Yes,' Diana reluctantly admitted.

"Now is your chance,' Artemis said. The idea was exciting to her and it was reflected in her voice. "You're the Queen! You can do it now!"

Diana looked at Artemis and Phillipus. She was confused and angry.

"I don't know,' Diana admitted. "This is all happening so fast. I feel like I need to talk to someone that isn't involved. Someone I trust."

"Do what you have to do, Diana, but do it quickly,' Phillipus replied. "Our sisters need a Queen and they are looking to you."

This didn't reassure Diana at all.

* * *

Gotham

Clark and Dinah sat across the table from each other. It was a small out of the way restaurant that she liked. Their conversation wasn't going smoothly, more fits and starts. They were both a little nervous, as this was their first date.

"This place is nice,' Clark offered.

"I like it,' Dinah replied.

"Dinah?'

'Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" Clark asked.

"What? No. Why? Are you having second thoughts?'

"Um, no, you just seem a little on edge,' he replied.

She seemed to start and stop a few times, before setting her knife and fork down and leaning forward to look him in the eye.

"Why are you here, Clark?"

"Are we talking in the grand scheme of things or more specifically here in the restaurant?" he asked.

"Specifically,' she replied. "We are you here with me?"

"I thought you wanted to eat here?" He said, a little confused by this. "If you want to go someplace else, that's fine."

"No, the restaurant is fine, but why are you here?" She asked again.

"I'm not quite following what you're asking, Dinah?"

"You and me, here, Clark, why?" She said.

"Cause we're on a date?" He ventured.

"Why are we on a date, Clark?"

"Cause you asked me out?" He was really confused now. "Am I missing something, Dinah?"

"I just want to know why you and I are on a date, is all,' she replied. "I mean the flowers were very nice, but I'm still not sure what we're doing."

"You didn't like the flowers?"

"Yes, I did, very much,' she said. "I just want you to explain why you agreed to go out with me."

"Cause you asked me and you're very attractive,' he offered.

"Thank you, but you never said anything before,' she countered.

"You were dating Ollie," he pointed out. "Plus you never asked me before."

"Cause you never seemed interested before,' she replied. "I mean, come on, Clark, everyone knows it's either Diana or Lois Lane with you, so it makes me wonder why you're out with me?"

"Everyone knows its Diana or Lois and me? It's us for what?"

"Really? You want me to spell it out?' She asked.

"I think you better,' he replied.

"You're really going to make me do this? Okay, let's put our cards on the table, Clark,' Dinah said, sitting back. "Everyone knows you have a thing for Lois Lane. Everyone figures you two will hook up sooner or later. If it's not her than it's Diana. You two were made for each other. So how do I fit in that picture?"

Clark was a little stunned by this.

"Everyone knows that?" He said.

"Yep, everyone."

"Okay, so the fact that Diana, who is my friend, is dating someone else doesn't figure into it?" He asked. "Lois, who yes we've been close, but is dating someone else doesn't count either?"

"Well, when you put it like that,' Dinah admitted, blushing just a bit. Clark reached across the table and took her hand gently into his.

"Dinah, I'm friends with Lois and Diana, that's pretty much it,' he said. "A beautiful, intelligent woman asked me out this week, you. I'm here because of that, no other reason."

"So you're not just waiting for them?" Dinah asked.

"Waiting for them to what?" He replied. "Look, maybe in some alternative world I end up with them, but in this one that doesn't seem very likely. In this reality, you asked me out and here we are. I wanted to go out with you, although, it is turning out to be the weirdest date I've every had, to be truthful."

Dinah groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Okay, sorry, it's just that it's been awhile since I've been on a date and I wanted to make sure you really wanted to be here,' she admitted. "I guess I'm still dealing with some stuff from Ollie. Sorry."

"It's okay, he replied. "I guess I should ask am I the one you want to be here with or is Ollie?'

"You actually."

"Well, thank you," he said with a smile. "You're who I wanted to be here with too."

"So could we start this date over?' She asked.

"The flowers are back at your apartment with your friend,' he teased. "The sentiment is still applicable, though."

"God, I feel kind of stupid now being so paranoid,' she admitted. "Here I'm worried you're just going out with me to be nice or something. So I take it you haven't been with anyone since Lois? Wow, that's kind of a dry spell there, Clark."

Dinah laughed at the thought. Now Clark was uncomfortable.

"Um, well, that's not quite true,' he said.

"What's not?"

"I sort of slept with someone a week ago."

"What?" Dinah gasped. "You're sleeping with someone else and going out with me? Jeez, I guess that Boy Scout stuff is just a bunch of crap!"

"It's not like that,' he quickly said. "It was a one night stand, and that's not making it sound any better is it?"

"No."

"Look, it happened and the woman involved said it was a one time thing,' he tried to explain. "I've never really done that before, I mean, a one-night stand and so I didn't know what to do. Well, I knew what to do that night, I just mean afterwards. She said it was what it was, but that was it. I didn't plan it or anything, it just happened."

"So you're going to see this woman again,' Dinah demanded.

"No."

"And you're only going out with me now?" Dinah asked.

"Yes, I hope I am."

Dinah weight this new information for a moment.

"Well, I guess I sort of understand,' she replied. "At least you were honest, although, if you thought you had a chance tonight, you just sort of blew it."

"Did I have a chance?" He asked in surprise.

"Well, the flowers were really nice,' she admitted.

"The flowers?"

"Look, Clark, I guess I'm a little gun shy,' Dinah said. "I've been disappointed before and while I don't know where this is going or if it's going at all, I'd like to think you're at least 'all in' for this date."

"Dinah, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't have told you about the one night stand,' Clark replied. "I don't know where this is going or if it's going anywhere either, but I'd like to find out. I'm not dating anyone else, I promise. I wanted to be honest with you just in case this does go somewhere, which I'd like to see if it does. Whether I have a chance tonight or the next night or the night after that doesn't change anything. I'm 'all in' as far as this date, okay?"

Dinah looked at him for a moment and then slowly started to smile.

"I think Starling was right about you, you're smooth,' she replied. "I see I'm going to have to keep an eye on you, Mr. Kent."

"That seems fair, since I'm having trouble looking at anyone else but you."

Dinah's smile got a little wider.

"Maybe I was a little hasty in saying you didn't have a chance."

* * *

The Watchtower

Shouting the word 'Help' on the Watchtower set everything in motion. Mary couldn't take her eyes off the prone body of Jonn. Multiple hands reached out for him, shouting instructions and questions. Someone grabs Mary's shoulder, forcing her to turn. Masked faces, strangely distorted all demand answers, yet she has none to give.

"_What did you do to him?"_

"_Tell us what happened?"_

"_Did you cause this?"_

"_You have to tell us, so we can help him!"_

"_What did you do to him?!"_

Mary stumbled through an incoherent explanation of the vision, but the looks she received told her they didn't believe her. A gurney was wheeled in and Jonn was rushed away to the medical bay.

"_Don't go anywhere, we have more questions for you.'_

She could see in their eyes they blamed her. Mary started to try and explain again, but they were already turning away and leaving. People were always leaving her. The door slammed and she was alone again. Tears rolled down her face as she whispered, "I didn't do anything wrong."

* * *

Isle of White

Mordred made it back to the house and was greeted by Morgaine.

"Oh, you ruined your pretty new clothes,' she said with a smile. "What has mommy told you about being careful when you play?"

"I'm so glad you are enjoying yourself,' he snidely replied.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?'

"Perhaps later."

"Always such a serious young man, Mordred,' Morgaine continued. She was enjoying teasing him. "You must get that from your father."

"He was your half brother, so it must run in the family,' he replied.

"You could ask him, but, oh, that's right you murdered him,' she said.

"Not before he murdered me, Mother, oh yes, I forgot, you prefer Morgaine."

She moved towards him, smiling. "Yes, I do and if I remember correctly, last night you did too."

She kissed him as a lover and for a moment he gave in to the desire, but then stepped back away from her.

"That was last night,' he said. "Now I need to wash and get some rest."

"Do you want any help washing those hard to reach places,' she teased.

"No."

Mordred disengaged himself from her and headed up the stairs.

"If you still had the armor I gave you, nothing could touch you, Mordred."

"Except Excalibur, that is," he said over his shoulder.

"It's returned to whence it came, Mordred and hasn't been seen since."

He didn't reply, just kept moving up the stairs. Morgaine chuckled to herself and twirled around, feeling happy and renewed. She would tempt him again later and knew he would not be able to resist. His armor, that was something she hadn't thought of in ages. On the battlefield it made the wearer nearly invincible. She glanced at her own armor and the thought came to her that his armor would be much better protection. Hers was magically designed to maintain her against Merlin's sorcery, while his was designed to withstand any attack.

The smile spread across her lips as she pictured him on the battlefield, glistening in the sunlight. The memory only fueled her desire. Slipping her gown off her shoulders, Morgaine enjoyed the feel of the silk against her skin as it fell to the ground around her ankles. She stepped out of it and started up the stairs to where Mordred was waiting.

* * *

The Watchtower

Several members stood looking at the security monitors. It appeared Jonn was going to make it, Ray theorized that his system had been short circuited some how, but there was no long term damage. As relieved as they was to hear the news about their friend, they couldn't help wonder about the on the woman on the center security screen, Mary Marvel.

Many were still having a hard time with the idea that she was Mary. The mannerisms, speech pattern, even the language she used told them it was Mary, but the physical change was just so striking. The rounded, with still a hint of baby fat, innocent face was gone, in its place, the oval, sharp lines of an adult woman. Her body was no less striking in its changes. Gone was the still developing teenager replaced by a fully developed adult. From the data they'd gotten from the tests, she was physically a twenty five year old woman. She was even taller than before.

How was that possible, many wondered?

Magic seemed the only answer given the known facts, but that made many of them uneasy. Batman had called several magic based members to look into it. Dr. Fate, Zatanna and Dr. Occult were there to give their expert assessment. Dr. Light, Kimiyo Hoshi, was called to take over Jonn's case along with Dr. Fate. Wally, Shayera, John and Ollie stood vigil, wanting to help anyway they could.

While she'd had issues and problems with Mary before, Zee was more than willing to help. So far they had come up with nothing, but Zatanna believed and Dr. Fate agreed the visions Mary was having were the key. Dr. Occult felt more information was needed.

If that was true, then the rambling explanation she'd given about what happened to Jonn had been the truth. That still didn't tell Ray or the others, who was behind this or what threat they posed. After Jonn's health, that was their central focus. If anything, Jonn's injury only heightened this. According to Dr. Fate it was almost as if whatever power that had transformed Mary was dormant most of the time and undetectable, yet when those visions happened they were much like the power surge they had recorded earlier.

Anything that powerful made Ray, Mr. Terrific and many others uneasy. It made finding out what it was more important than ever. Time was of the essence. The longer this mystery went on, the more there was a chance of this power spilling over and injuring more people as it had Jonn. That was something they weren't going to allow.

"So where do we go from here,' Ray asked.

"I think we need to focus on Mary,' Mr. Terrific offered.

"But how,' John asked. "She said she doesn't know anything and I kind of believe her."

"More tests,' Kimiyo suggested.

"We've run quite a few already, but more would never hurt,' Ray replied.

"Perhaps a full CT scan of her brain would give us a clue,' Kimiyo said.

"We could investigate the magical plains around her,' Dr. Fate suggested, glancing at Zatanna how nodded in agreement.

"Um, guys,' Wally said. "Why don't we just talk to her?"

Everyone stopped and just looked at him.

"I'm just saying, it's Mary, you know,' Wally continued. "She's just as confused as everyone else. I think talking with her would help."

The medical and magical members conferred on this suggestion. They seemed to find it had merit. Shayera slid over next to Wally.

"Nice thinking,' she whispered to him.

"I have my moments,' Wally replied with a smile.

"The question is who should talk to her,' John asked. "She has had some issues with some of us in the past, so that might make it difficult."

"If it's a mystery, doesn't that mean we need a detective,' Wally suggested.

"Look at you, the answer man all of a sudden,' Shayera teased.

"I like to bring the whole package to the table,' Wally proudly replied. "Sure the looks and speed bring the ladies, but the extras that bring them back for more."

"Now you went and ruined it,' Shayera sourly said.

"So if we need a detective, where's Batman,' John asked.

"He went back to Gotham,' Zatanna said. "This is magic based, so he thought someone else would be better suited to handle it. Plus, he's not the most touchy feely guy when it comes to interviewing people."

"So who then?' John said.

"I believe that's why I was called.' Dr. Occult spoke up. Dr. Richard Occult was a supernatural detective. He worked with his assistant/lover, Rose Psychic. They had what could only be deemed a 'special' relationship.

"Batman filled me in on the details and his theories and ideas, I think I can handle it from here,' Occult said.

"Um, Doc,' Zee said. "Mary seems pretty fragile at the moment, perhaps Rose would be better suited to handle this."

He seemed to consider this for a moment and then nodded. Standing completely still, his eyes seemed to slowly lose focus and in the next moment his body began to change. Like the morning sun moving across the landscape, the changes slipped down his body and in its place Rose Psychic stood.

"Wow, that always creeps me out when they do that,' Wally said, a shiver going down his spine.

The unique nature of their relationship was due to the fact that Doctor Occult was killed in battle with an otherworldly entity, and Rose bonded their souls together to restore him. They have what might be called a time-share arraignment on one body. On seeing Rose, Zatanna immediately went over and hugged her.

"Rosie! It's been too long,' Zee happily said. Rose smiled and hugged the younger woman back.

"Always nice to see you too, honey,' Rose replied.

"Rose," Dr. Fate said, nodding to her. "If you need us to bring you up to speed on what has been happening, I think I can summarize."

"No need, I know everything Richard does,' Rose said. "It seems we have one very confused young woman on our hands."

"If they share everything, do thing that means when she's doing it, he can feel it,' Wally whispered to Shayera. "That's like freaky weird on a whole different level."

"Does you mind always have to go there,' she asked in disgust.

"Not always,' Wally said in his defense. Shayera and John just stared at him. "Okay, most times, but come on, how can you not in this situation?"

"Why don't I speak with Mary,' Rose suggested. She glanced at Wally and smile before moving towards the door. "The answer is yes, Wally, we share everything."

"I knew it, I knew it!

* * *

The Watchtower – Conference Room

Mary sat with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was frightened and confused, not understand what was happening to her. She heard the door open and looked up through teary eyes. A woman stood in the doorway smiling at her. The door clicked shut behind her, but she made no move. The woman wore a long, oriental style dress and there was something about her that put Mary on edge. It took a moment, but then Mary realized this was Rose Psychic. She'd heard about her, but had never met her or her partner Dr. Occult.

Occult, Mary thought, so they think I'm evil. This only compounded her trepidation.

"How is Mr. Jonzz?"

It was the first thing that came to her mind other than fear. Rose stood at the doorway, just looking at Mary for a moment. She could tell the younger woman was scared and was trying to think of the best way to reach her.

"He'll survive."

There was no emotion in her voice, just the flat statement. Mary nodded in relief at hear the news, but was still nervous being alone with Rose. Slowly, Rose walked over and sat down on the couch with Mary. She didn't sit too close, but close enough to look Mary in the eye.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know,' Mary whispered.

"Tell me what you do know."

"It's all too confusing,' she murmured. "You won't believe me. The others didn't believe me."

"I'm not the others," Rose replied. "Tell me."

"Yes ma'am."

Hesitantly, Mary began to repeat the vision, explaining how Jonn had entered her mind to see it as she saw it. She told Rose of the crude altar, surrounded by skulls and candles and how the chanting seemed to be all around. She tried to explain how she was both in part of the vision, yet standing outside of it watching at the same time. She knew she was doing a bad job of telling her, but Rose never moved or interrupted her. Mary continued. She told her about holding up the severed head of some vanquished foe. How she knew this, she told her she hadn't a clue. Mary explains how she turned, not under her own power, and saw the golden woman reflected in the mirror. She couldn't do anything as the woman reached inside and pulled Jonn from her. The woman whispered something to Jonn and Mary could hear his scream. Then she was back on the Watchtower.

Fresh tears roll down Mary's cheeks, as the memory of Jonn's scream seems to haunt her.

"That's all I know, I swear,' she whispers. Rose moved a bit closer and gently put her hand on Mary's shoulder.

"I want you to concentrate on the golden woman, Mary,' Rose said to her. "Describe her in as much detail as you can. Don't leave anything, no matter how small or insignificant it might seem, out."

"I already told you everything I can remember. Please, I just want to go home."

"Tell me again, Mary, just about the golden woman and then you can leave, I promise."

Something about the calm way Rose said this made Mary believe her. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she tried to remember everything she could.

"She-She wasn't human. I don't know what she was, but she wasn't like us. She was tall and slender, but strong. Oh, her eyes were a deeper gold than the rest of her body. They were scary, too."

"How were they scary?'

"They were like the eyes of one of those big cats you see on the Animal Planet, the predators, you know? You could tell all the blood didn't bother her when you looked into those eyes."

"What was she wearing?"

"Not much,' Mary says, blushing a little as she remembers. "It was like a loin cloth or something, made of animal skins that barely covered anything."

"Nothing else?"

"A crown, maybe,' Mary offered. "Not like the one Princess Diana wears, but crude, almost like an animal skull."

"You said there were symbols all over the walls?'

"Yes, but I didn't understand what they meant, I didn't, I swear!"

"All right, I believe you," rose calmly said. "You said you've had other visions, correct?'

'Yes."

"Those symbols, were any of them in the other visions?'

Mary considers this, replaying the visions again in her mind.

"Yes, there was one."

"Describe it."

"Three black circles on a field of red. It was a flag or something in the other vision and it was in the cavern and on the wall at the altar."

"Three black circles on a field of red," he repeats. "Like a flag or standard, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right, Mary you can go home now."

For a moment, Mary wasn't sure what to do. She sat there looking at Rose and the older woman finally leaned over and took her in her arms and hugged her. Fresh tears came to Mary's eyes and she held onto Rose and cried again.

* * *

Isle of White

Users and those they use have been around since the dawn of time. A slender index finger and thumb snuffed out the candle's flame. Full, ruby red lips seductively smiled. Eyes so black you couldn't tell where the iris stopped; shifted from the window to the full-length mirror.

Morgaine le Fay was pleased.

Mordred just had another vision and she siphoned off more of that delicious energy. She could feel it coursing through her body, recharging and transforming her. Her golden armor sat in the corner and she gave it a look of distain. After Merlin robbed her of her youth and beauty, she'd been forced to wear it to shield her withered and ancient body. His accursed meddling had forced her to become something of a scavenger, stealing life force and immortality from others.

No more.

Her handsome son had unexpectedly provided her with enough power to reverse Merlin's spell. The exquisite results stared back at her in the mirror. She hungered for more. Why he had been chosen, she didn't care. The untapped power within him was old, so old it had been around since before the world began. Morgaine needed to be cautious. From just skimming the excess, she knew whatever it was it was far more dangerous than Merlin and his little bag of tricks.

Primordial power, the kind that could shake worlds was within her grasp. Morgaine just needed to be careful. She had always been rash with her desires, but that had proven costly in the past. She would be cautious this time. A small smile crossed her face as she realized she would enjoy spending more intimate time with Mordred. Morals and society's conventions meant nothing to her. If she saw something she wanted, she took it. Presently, she wanted Mordred and the power inside of him. No one ever said getting what you want couldn't be enjoyable too, she mused.

* * *

Themyscira

Circe moved around the Oracle's chambers picking up the little bits and pieces that occupied every available space. She turned and looked at her captive. The Oracle sat in a hard back chair, hands and feet tied securely. The old woman looked so frail, but Circe knew looks could be deceiving. This one had the power of sight and that made her valuable. Circe picked up a rather old blade that was on the table. She turned it over, inspecting it in the candlelight.

"Will Hippolyta leave Themyscira, Oracle, tell me what you see,' Circe asked.

"Yes, your manipulation of dreams and false advice have made this probable,' the Oracle replied. "But you already knew that, Circe, didn't you?'

"Yes, I was just testing you,' Circe stated. "Well done, good to see you haven't slipped in your old age."

"So now you will mock me before you kill me, is that it, outcast?"

The smile on Circe's lips faded. She moved over to the Oracle and held the old blade to the woman's throat.

"Was that a prophesy, Oracle,' she whispered.

"No, just a guess based on who you are,' the older woman calmly replied.

"Good answer,' Circe countered. She smiled again, as she slowly ran the knife down the Oracle's neck and shoulder. "Use your vision for me, old crow and perhaps this will ended better for you."

"Lies."

"Oh, well, we'll do this the hard way then,' Circe replied, slashing the knife across the old woman's arm. The Oracle gasped in pain as blood poured from the wound. Circe leaned in close to the Oracle's ear and whispered.

"That is just a taste, old one. This could prove an interesting experiment. Which is worse, being tortured or seeing it before hand and then having it happen. It's like the worse déjà-vu ever, isn't it?"

Circe pressed her fingers into the newly opened wound and the Oracle cried out.

"Oh, did you see that coming, Oracle,' Circe mocked her. "How about this?"

Circe backhanded the woman, nearly knocking her off the chair. The Oracle seemed to shrink under the abuse.

"Nothing to say,' Circe asked. "Good, now that we understand each other, I want you to tell me what you see of the future, specifically, Hippolyta's future and my future."

The old woman was stubborn, but when Circe pressed her fingers into the wound again, she couldn't resist.

"You-You will have an ally,' the Oracle gasped. "Another woman of magic, like yourself. She also hates Hippolyta and will be willing to aid you in your evil cause."

Tears came t the old woman's eyes as Circe pressed her advantage.

"Very good, Oracle, tell me more,' Circe whispered, as she cut the woman's other arm. The Oracle's screams filled the chamber, but no one else heard them.


	10. Chapter 10

Nope

Gotham

It was several hours later and Clark and Dinah's date was coming to an end. After their initial awkward conversations, they had found a rhythm with each other. While they knew each other for several years, this was really the first time they'd sat together and talked. It was what a first date should be, a learning process where you discover the other person. They told some personal stories, some humorous, some not, but basically they were telling each other the story of their lives.

Telling the story of our lives, we do it so often we hardly realize we're even doing it after awhile. Every new job or social situation almost requires it. Dating, it's a must. It's basically saying here's who I am and what experiences I think got me here. It's really a thumbnail sketch of our life. Depending on the situation, we can vary the stories to suit our audience. The interesting part is once you've both told your stories, where does it go? This was the stage Dinah and Clark found themselves in for that last hour.

They were off script and starting to open themselves up to each other. It could be a little frightening, but also exciting at the same time. Little surprises slipped into the conversation and details they wouldn't normally share. Besides the physical attraction this helped both parties as it made them want to go on another date.

They stopped in front of Dinah's door and she reached in for her keys. She smiled at him, thinking how much she'd enjoyed his company. He returned it; almost wishing the night wasn't over.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Dinah,' Clark began. He wanted to ask now, while his courage was high for a second date, rather than risk it later. "I'd like to do this again, if you're willing?'

"I had a nice time too, Clark and yes, I'd like to go on another date with you," she replied.

"Well, okay then,' he said with a smile.

"This is the point where you kiss me good night, Clark,' Dinah teased, turning to face him.

"Okay."

He moved in, slipping his strong arms around her lithe, yet athletic body. Their eyes held each other as his lips moved down towards hers. Contact. Her arms moved up around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. He was more than willing.

"Hubba-hubba, look at you two.' Starling's voice echoed in both their ears. As they slipped away from each other they turned and saw she had opened the door was smirking as she looked at both of them. "I was going to ask if the date went well, but I guess I have my answer."

"I thought you had something to do?' Dinah said through gritted teeth.

"I do, later, remember?"

"Um, well, I guess I'll be going,' Clark offered. "Thanks again, Dinah, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"You don't have to go just yet, Clark,' Dinah replied. "Starling was just leaving."

Dinah grabbed her friend and yanked her out into the hallway.

"Ow, no I wasn't, but if you kids want to continue in your apartment, I can make myself scarce,' Starling said. "I'll be in the kitchen or something, so you to can make out in the living room. No problem."

Dinah glared at Starling and Clark smiled.

"I'll just call it a night I think,' he softly said. "Maybe next time we could try Metropolis, Dinah."

"Metropolis? I love Metropolis,' Starling replied. "Ow!"

"He was talking to me,' Dinah whispered. "All right, Clark, good night and thanks again. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night."

He leaned in and quickly kissed her again before heading back down the hallway. Dinah watched him go with a smile on her face. As he rounded the corner and disappeared, she suddenly became aware that Starling was looking at her with a very satisfied smile. Dinah stopped smiling as she turned to her friend.

"What?"

"Rethinking that statement about getting lucky tonight, aren't you?" Starling mused. Dinah turned and walked into the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

Changes don't always start with monumental things, like lightening strikes or epic battles. Sometimes they begin small, with something so far removed from you where no connection appears to exist. A car accident, a robbery, a random killing, any of these and countless others, can start a chain of events that may or may not impact your life.

Sometimes it can be something as small as forgetting an umbrella or missing a day of school. Each decision you make affects the ones that follow.

Imagine a pebble being tossed into a lake. It goes under and the ripples begin to move outward. No imagine thousands of pebbles being tossed into that same lake and millions of ripples move outward. Eventually those ripples intersect and change each other, creating new ripples and new changes.

One such pebble was about to be tossed into the lake.

* * *

Kabukichō - Tokyo's Red Light District

The constant throb of the soulless techno beat was the only sound in the room. Pale; dim lighting shown only over the small stage. An erotic ballet was taking place. The pole seemed almost an extension of her. It was difficult to tell where it stopped and she began. She glided around it like smoke in a vortex. Her sensual body's every movement designed to entice. Her full lips had a slight sensual pout, as though she were silently purring.

Denjiro was pleased. He took another long drag from his cigarette and smiled as he enjoying the show. Her felt his body respond to every movement, just as she seemed to intend. If she noticed, she gave no sign of it. She just went on dancing, flinging her jet black hair back over her shoulder, grinding against the shiny dancing pole, wrapping her sensual legs around it and almost levitating to the top. She retained the ceremonial fans from earlier, but now used them as part of the erotic tease.

Denjiro was particularly delighted with his choice. He knew she was special, not just for her looks but the way she moved. She was a rare jewel and after what he'd done with the last dancer, it was a special surprise he was able to procure her.

It had cost him plenty, but that wasn't a problem. Denjiro was the eldest son of a Makuda Yakuza boss, so it wasn't like he was in any real danger of being arrested. And Denjiro had most of the strip joints and brothels cowering in terror, too afraid to refuse him when he came calling.

As if to flaunt his power, he'd called the most exclusive, high-class service and requested this one. From the moment he'd seen her picture on the private, elite web site, he wanted her. There had been some polite arguing, but he got his way in the end. He always did.

She arrived at almost midnight, dressed as a traditional geisha. It was her specialty, so he played along, allowing her to serve him sake and play the shamisen. It was all very quaint, but he soon bored of the illusion. She politely offered to dance and he readily agreed. The illusion changed as she slipped out of her ceremonial kimono and let down her hair. She was flawless and he felt himself growing aroused by the sight of her. As he saw more of her for the first time, he suddenly realized the traditional white makeup mask of the geisha hadn't been a mask; all of her skin was pale, bone white. As she turned, he saw the dragon done in the traditional Tebori method of tattooing by hand. The craftsmanship was remarkable. Done in all black, it merely hinted at the shape as it swirled around her body from ankle to shoulder.

This bitch was amazing though, he thought. She wasn't afraid. She climbed to the top of the pole and opened her legs wide, slowly rotating around as she exposed her barely concealed sex to him. She smiled and then clamped her legs down tight on the pole and hung upside down, facing him. Her breasts were threatening to slip out of her black half bra, her dark nipples peeking over the edge.

It was difficult telling whether she was moving around the pole or if the pole was just moving around her. She slipped around it like a silk ribbon, twisted her body around it sensuously. Her full, pouty lips were parted slightly, as though she were silently moaning.

Taking another long drink from the sake, he watched, mesmerized by her. He could feel himself growing hard, harder than normal as he pondered just what he would do with this special treat. He was in the penthouse of one of the top hotels and his guards were stationed at every exit. It was fifty-two stories down to the pavement. There was nowhere for her to run and no one to hear her screams and cries.

He licked his lips, as she slowly rotated from the top of the pole to the bottom and then back up again. The fans moved like little birds on the wind, giving tantalizing glimpses of her pale, white skin. She wore a black G-string that barely concealed anything, yet gave the illusion of being one last barrier for him to conquer.

Denjiro hadn't been this turned on in a long time. He knew he'd made the right decision by delaying his trip to Gotham. His father and the rest of the heads of the family were already there, but he had delayed so he could enjoy this night. It promised to be memorable.

The dancer locked her thighs around the pole and then eased back until she was hanging upside down. Her eyes had been closed the whole time, as if she were lost in the music. When she was perfectly perpendicular, she opened them and gazed at Denjiro. The fans fluttered at her sides and he got his first full look at her body. Flawless, the word seemed to instantly pop into his head. She was tiny, no more than five two, yet perfect. As his eyes traveled hungrily over her body, Denjiro felt an urgency nearly overwhelm him. He took another drink, his head already swimming and nodded for her to continue.

He thought he saw a hint of a smirk cross her lips, but she was moving before he could be sure. Lifting herself up she instantly began a slow spiral down the pole. Denjiro felt the sweat on his forehead and his mouth was dry. He blinked, thinking the dragon tattoo was shifting over her skin. No, its just part of the illusion he thought.

When the woman reached the floor, she rolled to her hands and knees and gave him almost a predatory look. It went straight through him, adding to his urgent need. Lighting another cigarette, he inhaled as he watched her. Something felt off, almost as if control had shifted from him to her. That wouldn't do, it would ruin it for him. He gazed at her hard and then held up his hand. Using only one finger he beckoned her closer. She gave the smallest nod, but the fan obscured her full expression from him.

Keeping her eyes locked with his the whole time, she slowly started to crawl towards him. Denjiro felt the beat of his heart pounding through his veins. So many nasty, wicked things he would do to her flashed through his mind. He sensed no fear though, and he wanted her to fear him. That was part of the game he loved, the look of helpless terror in their eyes.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a switchblade and snapped it open. The sound and the glint of the sharp steel in the light caused her to stop. Yes, there it was, he thought. That first realization of what might be to come. She held the fan in front of her face, but her almond shaped eyes grew wider as she knelt staring at the blade. This is how it should be, Denjiro thought. Her mind is trying to process it. Part of her knows how this is going to end, but she doesn't want to believe it. She's probably telling herself that things like this don't happen in the world.

A cruel smile creased his lips and once again he held up one finger and beckoned her closer. He watched the fan flutter, only this time he suspected it was from her hand shaking. She didn't look away, though, and slowly began to move towards him again. She stopped just between his wide spread thighs. He felt huge and powerful, staring down at her.

He reached down and unbuckled his pants, letting them flop open. His hard shaft pushed it's way out. The woman still had the fan in front of her face, but her eyes moved from his eyes to his manhood and then back to his eyes. He thought he saw real fear and chuckled. It was time to let her know what she had to look forward to, he thought. Reaching down, he took a handful of her silky black hair and started to pull her roughly towards him. Oh, he was going to have fun with this one.

The woman's hand shot out, swiping the fan through the air. Denjiro felt something sting him, but when he tried to protest, only a gurgling sound came. His grip slipped from her hair and she moved back and stood up. The fans were at her side, but one was dripping with blood. Denjiro didn't understand what was happening. He brought his hand up to his throat and when he looked at it there was blood covered his fingers. The stinging grew worse and slowly it sunk in that she'd slashed his throat from ear to ear. A look of horror came to his eyes and he made a desperate lunge towards her.

The woman easily sidestepped him and he went crashing to the floor. Blood seemed to be everywhere now. He felt his life slipping away as he started to crawl towards the front door. Something pressed down on his back, stopping him. In the next moment he was flipped over, her foot on his chest. He clawed at her slender ankle and thigh, but there was no power behind it.

Finally, he looked into her eyes and the fear settled in. She had killed him and there was nothing he could do. A cold smile crossed her lips as she leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Blood for blood."

He wanted to scream, but only a choking sound came. She held his gaze for another moment and then walked away. He could hear her rummaging through his desk and computer, but he didn't have the strength to rise. He felt weaker by the moment and knew the end was fast approaching. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her walking back towards him. She stopped just above him and there was a cold, satisfied smile on her face. The room began to swirl and dim and the last thing he saw was her looking at him.

It was done. The woman stepped away from him and began putting on her kimono. There was no rush or haste to her movements. She took her time making sure everything was back in place and she wasn't forgetting anything. She took a careful glance at her fans, noting the blood was already starting to dry on the razor sharp prongs. She slipped them inside her kimono and then walked over to the sound system. She turned the volume up; knowing the guards would think it was to cover her screams.

She glanced at the airline ticket she'd found. Gotham, that's where the rest of them are, she thought. She would follow.

Glancing around the room one last time, she moved over and picked up a lead lined planter. With strength that belied her size, she tossed it against the reinforced terrace windows. They shattered against its weight.

She uncoiled the sash from her kimono and rushed through the broken glass, launching herself off the terrace and into the night air. The winds carried her out and downward towards the busy pavement below. She flung the weighted end of her sash out and it caught on the skyscraper across the way. Silently she twisted, lessening the jerk of the line and swung over to an unoccupied terrace on the building.

She stood there, gazing back at the broken window as she reeled in her sash.

Gotham, that's where the trail of vengeance was leading Masami and she would follow.

Blood for Blood.

* * *

Metropolis – Two nights later

Diana stood in street clothes in front of the door, her hand frozen inches away from knocking. She hadn't even realized where she was heading when she left Themyscira until she as in front of his building. She wanted to talk to Kal. She had thought of Steve Trevor, her current boyfriend or Bruce, a former one, but here she was, at Kal's door. She wasn't sure why, she had more history with the other men, yet something made her want to see Kal.

Now that she was here, she hesitated. Diana wasn't sure what she expected from him. She just had this strange need to see him. She'd almost knocked on his door twice, but kept stopping herself. She nervously chewed her lower lips, glancing back down the hallway, wondering if maybe this was a mistake. Swallowing some of her nerves, she lightly rapped once on his door. A second passed and she was all ready to leave when he opened it. He looked surprised to see her.

"Um, ah, Diana, hi,' Clark said.

"Hi, Kal,' she answered.

Something seemed different about her, he thought. Was she nervous?

"Why don't you come in,' he offered, stepping to the side and allowing her to enter. Diana started and stopped, then walked passed him in a rush. He watched her, wondering what was going on with her. Absently he thought about if she knew about what happened with Hippolyta, but her reaction would be completely different if she did. Something else was going on with her. He closed the door and walked over to Diana.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable,' he said. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee, soda, wine?"

"No, um, well, wine maybe."

"Okay, coming up,' he replied, moving off to the kitchen. Diana watched him and then nervously looked around his apartment. She'd never been here before and was a little surprised by how modest it was. She moved over and looked at the photos he had on a desk. They were of him and his family. She gave a little smile as she ran her fingers along one of the frames. It was the one of him as a young boy between Mr. and Mrs. Kent that got her attention. They looked very happy. She could hear him opening cabinets and taking down glasses in the kitchen. Not sure what else to do, Diana walked over and took one of the armchairs.

He appeared moments later, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Its not much, just a Pinot Noir,' he said, sitting across from her and pouring them both a glass. Diana took a small sip of it and liked it.

"It's good,' she offered.

"I'm glad you like it,' he replied. "So what's up?"

Diana set her wine glass down and nervously fumbled with her hands. She wasn't sure where to start. He waited patiently for her, not trying to push her.

"You-You were on Themyscira recently, right,' she finally asked.

"Yes.'

"Did my mother, well, did she seem different,' Diana asked.

Clark had to stop himself from spitting out his wine.

"Different?' He managed to ask.

"Yes, was she distracted when you were there?"

"Um, yes," he replied. That was certainly one way of putting it. "Why do you ask, Diana?"

She looked at him for a second and then stood in frustration. She began pacing back and forth in his living room.

"Diana?"

"It's crazy, Kal, even as I think about it now, it's crazy,' she said, not stopping her pacing.

"What's crazy, Diana? What's going on,' he asked.

"My mother called for a new tournament when I got home,' Diana said. "A tournament to crown a Champion of the Amazons."

"I thought they already had a Champion, you,' he said.

"Yes, yes they do, but she called for a new tournament!"

"Why?"

"I don't know,' Diana admitted. "I asked her and she gave me several reasons, but they were lies, all lies."

"Lies? How were they lies,' he asked.

"Because she secretly entered the tournament herself,' Diana exclaimed. "She won! She's the Champion of the Amazons now!"

"Wh-Wh-What,' Clark stammered, totally caught off guard by this.

"She won! It gets worse, she named me to replace her as Queen and the senate agreed!"

'You're the Queen of the Amazons,' Clark replied. "Should I call you Queen Diana now?"

"Don't be funny, Kal,' Diana snapped. 'I didn't like when you teased me by calling me Princess, I really don't like the idea of you calling me Queen!"

"Sorry."

"I don't know what to do,' Diana groaned. She finally slumped back down into the chair and covered her face with her hands. "My own mother lied to me and then goes behind my back and arranges to replace me! I don't understand any of it!"

"Have you talked to her,' Clark asked, still trying to process everything Diana had just told him.

"No, I can't." Diana grumbled. "She's retreated to the Sanctuary for prayer! No one's allowed to interrupt someone there. I think she did it so she wouldn't have to explain!"

"She must have had a reason,' Clark offered.

"What?' Diana quickly replied.

"I-I don't know, but there has to be some reason,' Clark said.

"I can't figure out what it is,' Diana admitted. "I don't know what to do, Kal."

"I don't know what to tell you, Diana,' He honestly said. "What do you want to do?'

"I don't want to be Queen, I'll tell you that,' she immediately said. "I'm not ready to be Queen. I like my life as it is. I like being Wonder Woman with you and the League. I don't want to give that up!"

"Do you have to?' He asked.

"She won the right to be Champion,' Diana exclaimed. "That means she gets to wear the armor, Kal! Oh, I just want to get my hands on my mother and wring the truth out of her!"

"Can you just refuse,' he asked. "You know, decline being Queen?"

"I suppose, but then it would fall to Donna and she's not ready to be Queen,' Diana admitted. "I'm the heir to the throne and it's my duty to assume it. I just don't want to."

"Then don't,' he replied.

"But I have to, Kal, it's my duty,' Diana admitted. "I've known all my life one day I would be called to assume the throne, I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"Would being Queen be so bad,' he asked.

"No,' she reluctantly admitted. "I could make changes I've wanted to make for some time, but it would mean most of my time would be spent on Themyscira. I wouldn't see you…any of you for long stretches at a time.'

Clark reached across the table and took Diana's hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze and her, a reassuring smile.

"Now that the island is open to the outside world, we could come visit any time you ask. You'd be on diplomatic missions out here all the time, probably, so we'd see each other. I mean we'd all see you."

Diana returned his smile, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"It's not the same, Kal,' she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Mother would take my place as Wonder Woman."

"You'll always be Wonder Woman to me, Diana,' he replied. "Someone else might wear the armor, but they wouldn't be Wonder Woman."

Diana blushed a little at this, but then got up and started pacing again.

"It makes no sense,' she muttered. "I don't know what to do."

"Hey, come here,' Clark finally said to her. He reached out and took her hand and gently eased her down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her and just held her. Diana leaned into him and they sat there for a long time like this.

Clark didn't say it, but he was as confused as Diana was. Why would Hippolyta do what she did? First she sleeps with him and then she lies to her daughter, something wasn't right. The thought that he would be seeing Hippolyta all the time was a little unsettling to him as well. He had no answers for Diana, so he just held her and tried his best to comfort his friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Slicker

Gotham International Airport

The commercial jet from Tokyo landed twenty minutes earlier and the passengers were making their way to their bags and through customs. The modern concourse was mostly steel and glass, with off-white concrete as its décor. Large Art Deco posters of city scenes were scattered along the hallways. Masami was dressed conservatively in all black and it made a striking contrast with her pale skin. Her hair was piled upon her head, ornamental chopsticks holding it in place. More than a few passengers eyed the small, stylish woman as she pulled her wheeled bag, disdaining the motorized walkway. Behind the dark wraparound glasses, her coal black eyes took it all in, but her expression gave away nothing.

Arriving as customs, she allowed the employee to lift her bag and put it on the conveyor belt of the scanner. As she went through the medal detector, suddenly the alarms went off. She looked at the security guard, as if she didn't understand. He gestured for her to step to the side and she complied. He waved the wand over her and the signal went off at her midsection. She opened her coat to show a rather ornate, steel belt. It was expertly crafted into a series of interlocking flowers. They looked so thin and delicate, only someone with her small waist would be able to wear them.

'Could you remove that, please,' the man asked.

She nodded and took the belt off, putting it in the plastic bin. He waved the wand again and everything was okay, until he reached her head. He gestured towards her chopsticks, but at first she didn't seem to understand. He spoke slower and louder, as if that would help her understand the language suddenly. Finally, she nodded and reached up to take the ceremonial chopsticks from her hair. Her silky, black hair tumbled down alluringly around her face and shoulders. As she handed him the chopsticks, she slipped her glasses off and smiled at the man.

"How you say, decoration,' she offered in stilted English. The man smiled back at her and only gave the chopsticks a cursory look, before dropping them into the plastic bin. She stepped through the scanner again; this time it was all clear.

"Thank you, ma'am, you're free to go,' the man said with a big, sheepish smile.

"Thank you."

She smoothly redid her hair and attached her belt. As she reached for her bag, the man rushed forward and helped her take it off the conveyor belt. She gave him another smile as she put on her dark glasses and walked away. He watched for longer that he probable should have, before the next passenger coughed to get his attention.

At customs, she presented her passport. The older woman behind the window looked at it with disinterest.

"Reason for your trip, business or pleasure?"

"Business,' she replied. The halting, stilted accent had disappointed.

"Do you have anything to declare?'

"No.'

"Welcome to Gotham,' the older woman said. She pulled out a large metal stamp and marked Masami's passport, before handing it back to her. "Next."

* * *

Themyscira

Hippolyta knelt in the Sanctuary. She did the ritual washing of her hands and face and lit candles for the Gods. This was a sacred place and a hush reverence was always observed. By custom, it was the one place she knew she would not be disturbed. She had deliberately come here for two reasons. One was to avoid Diana. She had no answers to give her daughter, at least none she wanted to give. The second reason was to ask, no, to plead with the Gods to help Diana in what would come. Hippolyta knew her daughter very well, so she knew Diana would not be satisfied until she had answers to all her questions.

If the dreams and omens were correct, Hippolyta realized she probably had little time left. She would take up the mantel of Wonder Woman, but knew the prophecy would come soon. She would make the necessary sacrifice. She would give her life so her daughter would live.

Hippolyta hoped Diana would forgive her afterwards and not blame herself. The Amazons were heading towards a new phase and they needed someone that could guide them. They needed Diana to be a strong, forward-looking leader. Hippolyta knew Diana had it in her. It wasn't just motherly pride either; she had watched Diana grew into a wise and brilliant young woman. That was what made Hippolyta's sacrifice so necessary. The old must one day give way to the young. If it meant her death, than Hippolyta was willing to pay that price so that Diana would be there for their sisters and the future.

Hippolyta's only request for herself of the Gods was that it be an honorable, quick death.

* * *

Gotham

The city had become a hub of international business. Much of this was due to Wayne Industries, but other Gotham corporations were not far behind. This meant an influx of foreign capital and foreign businessmen, many from China and Japan.

There is an old adage; business goes where the money is. This holds true for both large and small businesses. Clustered around Gotham's central business district, a series of chic, upscale restaurants and bars that catered to the visiting businessmen had sprung up.

Kenzo Wakai was an enforcer for the Makuda Yakuza. He'd worked his way up through the ranks through loyalty and a rather vicious streak. He had just finished his rendition of Elvis Presley's Teddy Bear on the Karaoke stage and was making his way back to the bar, signaling for another round. The bosses were back at the hotel getting set up for their meetings, so that meant Kenzo had some free time. He was a horrible singer, but no one had ever let him in on this fact.

As he slugged back his eighth vodka on the rocks, he saw her. He guessed she was a businesswoman from her well tailor outfit. She sat alone, sipping a martini and occasionally checking her Tag Heuer chronometer. It was an expensive timepiece she had on her wrist and Kenzo thought she was perhaps the most beautiful woman he'd seen in years. He had no lack of confidence and the vodka only reinforced this. He was out of his seat and weaving his way towards her.

She seemed a little flustered by him at first, but managed to smile. He liked that, she's shy, he thought. He did most of the talking, asking about her business while talking himself up as a bigwig in the industry. She blushed a little as she said she was a jeweler. She showed him a sample of her work, the metal belt she had on. He said it was lovely, but his eyes were on the hint of cleavage that she gave him as she bent to show the belt.

He put a move on, but she resisted. She suddenly said she had to get back to her hotel and started to leave. Kenzo wasn't easily put off. He followed her out the front door and took her arm once they were out on the street. He said a woman shouldn't walk alone at night in Gotham it was too dangerous. She tried to disagree, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. Reluctantly, she allowed him to walk her back to her hotel. Kenzo held her close, letting his hand slip down her slender back and roughly caress her body. She protested, but he just laughed.

He wanted her and he wanted her now. He saw an alley up ahead and started pulling her towards it. She protested, but he backhanded her, shutting her up. She didn't resist him after that. He pulled and carried her off the street and deep into the shadows. Pressing her against the hard brick wall, he roughly pulled open her blouse. The bit of the dragon tattoo he found surprised him. Opening her blouse all the way to her waist, he took a longer look at it. Maybe it was the drinks or an illusion of the light, but he could have sworn the dragon tattoo moved.

He looked up at her face to say something, but her hand was already moving towards him. She had reached up and pulled one of the chopsticks from her hair. In one fluid movement she had brought it violently down and jammed it into his ear, continuing on into his brain. His eyes went wide with surprise and shock, but it was a killing blow. His body jerked and spasmed, but it was already too late. He slumped to the ground with a muffled sound. She stood looking down at him expressionless. Taking the other chopstick out, she let her hair cascade down around her slim shoulders. Expertly, she frisked him, taking his wallet, hotel key card and gaudy Rolex watch.

Glancing around, she made sure no one had seen them. She picked him up from the ground, his dead weight of no consequences to her. She tossed him against the wall and then deliberately kicked and punched him, making sure to leave marks. It took only a few moments, but once she was satisfied, she calmly walked back out of the alley and headed back to her hotel.

"Blood for Blood,' she whispered to no one but herself.

* * *

The Watchtower

"No."

Superman had just filled everyone at the meeting in on what had happened on Themyscira. They sat in stunned silence for the most part as they listened to him relay what Diana had said. When the subject of Hippolyta winning the tournament and becoming Champion came up, it was Bruce that finally spoke up.

"No."

It's such a simple word, yet no matter how many times you hear it, it still has the same impact. It's the ultimate rejection, the ultimate refusal and denial. It doesn't allow you the luxury of wiggle room, as it means exactly what it says, no. All eyes turned to Batman.

"She's not Wonder Woman, Diana is,' he said simply, yet forcefully. "This chair is for Diana, no one else."

"I think they have the right to decided who they want as champion," Clark offered. "We might not like it, but it's their country and customs."

A few others unhappily agreed with this.

"Yes, it's their country and they can do what they want, but this isn't their country, it's the Justice League,' Bruce said. 'Who is a member and who isn't, is up to us. We chose Diana, not someone else."

"So are you saying you want to deny Hippolyta membership?' Dinah asked.

"No, but she will be like any other new member,' Bruce continued. "She doesn't automatically get a seat at the table. This isn't a hereditary organization where a member is just replaced by the new one. If Clark disappears again, we're not just going to move to the next Kryptonian with Super in their name and give them his place, so we shouldn't do it now.'"

"Kara's not going to like hearing that,' Wally whispered to Zatanna. She smirked, but didn't speak up.

"This is a rather different case, Bruce,' Clark offered. "Hippolyta not exactly a novice."

"You might be a little bias, don't you think, Clark?" Bruce pointedly said.

"No,' Clark answered. His voice was cold and his eyes unblinking.

"Be that as it may, this seat is Diana's. No one else,' Bruce continued. He looked each member in the eye and they could tell he wasn't going to waver on this.

"So what? We treat the Queen of the Amazons like she's Star Girl or Supergirl,' John asked. "She did beat Diana and win the tournament."

"A tournament none of us saw, so we don't know how she did it,' Bruce replied. "As far as how we treat her, essentially yes, we treat her like any other new member."

"I don't know about that one," Dinah said.

"Look, I know it sounds harsh, but I would say the same thing if it was me that was replaced,' Bruce stated. "Every person at this table has earned their place. Hippolyta might be nearly as good as Diana, but we don't know that. I think she should have to prove herself just like everyone else has."

"Hippolyta has already proven herself, Bruce,' Clark offered. "Look, I'm not happy about this either believe me. Diana's my friend, but she wasn't just Wonder Woman; she is a representative of her people. They are an ally of ours, so to treat Hippolyta like she's some novice doesn't make sense."

"So you wouldn't have a problem with Kara taking your place, or Dick taking mine,' Bruce asked. "Or is this only about Hippolyta?"

Clark was starting to get angry. Bruce was making barely veiled hints about something Clark had told him in confidence. He didn't like him using it to make his point.

"Yes, Bruce, if Kara or Dick were ready, I would have no problem with them replacing either of us,' Clark finally replied. "Hal Jordan was the first Lantern, does that mean we shouldn't accept John?"

"He has a point, Bruce,' Dinah spoke up. "I wasn't an original member, yet I'm sitting here, so is Zatanna."

"True, but you both proved yourself here before you moved into your current positions. The same goes for John, the Lanterns had already trained him and he was ready,' Bruce replied.

"Aren't the Amazons just as trained as the Lantern, "Jonn asked. "Hippolyta surely has as much training as anyone here, if not more."

"To battle mythical beasts and demi-Gods, perhaps, but the world has changed since she was last in it. She's been Queen for a long time, I doubt she's been training like Diana or any of the other Amazons,' Bruce replied. "We all agreed when this was started that we would each have a veto. I'm using mine now. This seat is for Diana, no one else. If you can't accept that, or want to disregard what we all agreed on, then you can have my resignation, today.'

The room went into an uproar at this. They were shocked by his ultimatum. The arguments went back and forth, with everyone voicing their opinion except Bruce and Clark. It was finally agreed that they would abide by the rules and honor Bruce's veto. Dinah was just about to call the meeting to a close, when Clark finally spoke up.

"I disagree, but I will accept the vote,' he started. "Since we are using vetoes, I'm going to have to use mine. We cannot treat Hippolyta like she's some complete novice or junior member of the League. That would be an insult to her and the Amazons. She will be treated like a full member, even if she isn't sitting at the table. She's going to be Wonder Woman, whether we like it or not."

"She's not Wonder Woman,' Bruce immediately fired back. "But I'll accept that she can be a full member, just not Wonder Woman and she doesn't sit in Diana's seat."

Everyone agreed quickly and the tense meeting ended. Bruce as usual was the first out the door, followed by the others. Superman was the last to get up and leave. He was going to have a conversation with Batman and he wanted to get his temper under control first.

* * *

Washington

Diana stood in Steve Trevor's apartment. The two of them had been dating off and on for several months. Steve and Diana had met when his plane crashed on Themyscira and had reconnected when he took over the MetaHuman Affairs Bureau. She'd just told him about what had happened and was waiting for his reaction. He stood on the balcony looking out at the city.

"So you've already made your decision, haven't you,' he asked, not turning to look at her.

"Yes, I don't see what else I can do,' Diana replied.

"So this is really just a courtesy call to inform me, isn't it?"

"What do you mean, Steve?"

"You didn't come here to ask my opinion or what I thought about it,' he said, still not looking at her. "The thought that we might discuss this never occurred to you, did it? You made the decision and now you're letting me know."

"It wasn't like that,' Diana protested.

"Wasn't it?' He said. "You did discuss it with someone, didn't you? Was it him?'

Diana stiffened at this. "Who?'

"Don't play innocent, Diana, you know who I'm talking about, Batman,' Steve replied. "You wanted his advice and opinion, didn't you?"

"No, Steve, I didn't talk to Batman,' she said firmly, but then had to admit she did speak with someone else. "I spoke to Kal."

"Ah, the Man of the Future,' he said with a sad chuckle. "I probably should have guessed."

"What do you mean?"

He finally turned and looked at her. Steve couldn't help being astonished by how beautiful Diana was. He always was, every time he saw her. He knew what this was and he knew if he answered her how it would end. He'd always believed this wouldn't last between them for many reasons, but he'd entered this relationship anyway. He wasn't going to end it with a fight, though. He looked away from Diana and took out his gun from its holster. He made a show of checking it, as he turned back to look at the city.

"So when are you leaving?' He asked. "I'm going to be away, I have a mission so I'll probably be out of town for awhile."

"Soon,' she said, a little surprised by his offhanded manner. "I didn't want this to happen, Steve, you know that, don't you?"

"Sure, Diana, it's just one of those things,' he replied. He didn't turn to look at her and she didn't move to him either.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark stood in his apartment looking out over the city. His mind had been rolling over everything. His emotions seemed to be all over the place tonight. The confrontation with Bruce was just the tip of it. He wished he could talk about everything going on with someone, but who was the question. His thoughts were filled with Amazons, two in particular.

Diana.

She was his friend, in many ways, his best friend. They seemed to have a natural rapport from early on, yet what was troubling him tonight was outside of their usual conversations. They usually could talk about anything with each other, yet the one area that stayed off limits was their personal relationships. Oh, they offered the casual 'how are things going', but never let it stray too deep into details. It was an invisible line they seemed to have drawn and neither was sure what would happen if they crossed it.

Clark knew she was dating Steve Trevor, but he didn't know how serious it was between them. He frankly thought Steve, while a good man, was all wrong for Diana. To his mind, Clark thought Diana needed someone that could really appreciate just how unique and extraordinary she was. She needed someone that put no claims on her and understood how her past and people had shaped her and were constantly part of her. She needed a man that would love her as Diana, just Diana.

Maybe Steve was that man, Clark thought, he didn't know. Maybe they were already deeply in love and this new crisis would only deepen their bonds. If that was the case, Clark would be happy for them, but he had his doubts. His wish was only that she finds happiness, whoever it was with.

He was hardly the one to say anything. She was his friend, yet he had betrayed her friendship in the most personal way. Part of him just wanted to tell her, to get it off his chest and accept whatever came of it. That was his guilt talking though. If she was his friend and he still believed she was, he knew she had enough on her plate already. Clark didn't need to add to it just so he could assuage his own guilty feelings. One day he would admit to her what happened, but not today.

Hippolyta.

What was going on with her, Clark wondered? He didn't pretend to understand her. Her life had stretched for millennium and involved so many things he hadn't experienced. In many ways he was still in awe of her, yet he'd seen another side that night. She was a beautiful, passionate woman, with all the wants and desires of anyone else. Why she had picked him and that night to let them out, he still didn't know.

Yes, the wine had a lot to do with it and they had both been willing, but that didn't lessen the dilemma he felt. Thinking back on their night together, it felt wrong on so many levels, yet right of others. She was his friend's mother. While neither of them was with others and Diana was dating Steve, it still ate away at Clark. It felt like one of those ethical borders one shouldn't cross at least out of respect for Diana and their friendship.

But he'd crossed it.

He'd slept with Hippolyta. He'd made love to Hippolyta several times that night and that was the reality. He couldn't pretend it didn't happen, that was a lie. To deny it also diminished that night and what they'd experienced together. It had been an extraordinary encounter, unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He had seen the woman behind the crown and responsibilities. He'd been with Hippolyta, a beautiful, intelligent and passionate woman.

The guilt was there, though. He felt he'd let Diana down and Hippolyta in a way too. Something bigger than his sleeping with the Queen of the Amazons was going on and he'd missed it. He'd noticed something was off with Hippolyta that night, but hadn't pressed her. Now with the tournament and her winning the role of Champion, he was totally confused.

He certainly didn't think she'd done it just because she slept with him. He didn't have that big an ego. The more Clark thought about it, the more he believed that night they shared was just a part of something bigger going on. Hippolyta had lied to Diana about her reasons for the tournament and then secretly entered it herself.

Why?

He'd heard the confusion and anger in Diana's voice when she told him. She wanted to know why, too. Clark had witnessed the deep love and bond mother and daughter shared and that only made Hippolyta's actions a bigger mystery. His first instinct was to try and help, but he didn't know what the problem was. He was an outsider as far as Themyscira went. It was such a radically different culture than any he was used to. It wasn't that it was an island of immortal women, but more that it was a land out of time.

It was a society ruled by worship of ancient Gods, where prophecy, magic and omens were very real to them. They believed the Fates had a hand in their everyday lives and made offerings in hopes of swaying them. Elaborate rituals and caste systems dominated; yet at the same time they were trying to emerge into the modern world. It was such a delicate balance they were trying to achieve and few had made it before.

So here he stood, looking out over the city, confused, racked by guilt and not sure what he should do. Clark knew answers weren't going to come and it would be a long, long sleepless night.

One other woman was on his mind tonight, Dinah. He frankly wasn't sure what to think of her. She was beautiful, intelligent, and smart, yet he'd seen only too well just how cautious she was. In a way it belied the woman he thought he knew. Before they had gone on a date, he'd always seen her as more of an aggressive, no holds bar, live life to the fullest type of woman. She had a little bit of a wild child in her and while it was something he lacked, it was appealing. Yet on their date he saw another side of her, a vulnerable side and that was equally appealing.

He knew her history with Ollie and saw the change come over her face when his name came up in conversation. While Clark was attracted to her, he found himself hesitant, worried that those two weren't quite as finished as she implied. He wasn't close to Ollie, but he respected him. He had already crossed too many borders and didn't want to cross another. He was sure Ollie had his reasons for ending things with Dinah, but Clark really didn't see it. From his own limited experience, Clark knew how difficult it was to find someone. What they did only made that process more difficult.

The age difference had been Ollie's reason. It was something Clark hadn't dealt with and the whole subject of age affected him differently that just about every one of his teammates. Yes, he could die tomorrow as the saying goes, but barring that he would outlive all of them by probably centuries. That part of it was something he'd been dealing with since he was young, the knowledge that time would slowly take everyone away from him. At first it had brought overwhelming sadness and an almost paralyzing fear of getting close to anyone. The thought of watching them slip away was almost too much to bear.

Slowly as he grew into a man though, he realized that no matter what he did it was going to happen anyway. He could isolate himself from everyone, but in the end that wasn't living at all. Ma and Pa Kent were gone, but the time he'd spent with them he would never regret. Clark realized that if he always worried about what might happen, he'd miss what could be happening. The future would get here anyway, so he might as well try and live in the present.

Which brought him back to Dinah. He wasn't foolish enough to think they were destined to be together. Destiny and fates change all the time. The randomness of her being in that elevator when he was and noticing him checking her out spoke to how fluid life was. On a space station the size of the Watchtower, it could have been anyone that got on, but this time it was Dinah. A moment happened and a chance was taken. Now a different set of choices were presenting themselves.

She was cautious, yet she'd made the first move. Now it was his turn. He would take it slow, but he had felt something when they were together. It was a gamble, but then life is always a gamble. Sometimes those gambles pay off though.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah had finished her shift and was sitting in the cafeteria having a cup of coffee. For once her friends weren't with her and she had time to herself to think. Several things were rolling through her mind. The news about Diana and her mother was still a bit of a shock, but there was really little she or any of the League could do about it. It was an internal Themysciran matter and they would just have to go with the flow.

The primary thoughts that seemed to dominant her thinking was something she had control over. Men. Two in particular, Ollie and Clark. Ollie had been such a big part of her life; it was difficult to think of that not being the case. Part of her rebellious youth was actually dating him against her mother's wishes. She had met him when she was 17 and they'd had an on again off again relationship ever since. In fact he was her first serious relationship. She'd had a few others, but overarching all of them was Ollie.

He'd been so easy to fall in love with. His disarming charm and devil make care attitude spoke to her from the moment she met him. She had felt so grown up when they started dating. Their age difference had just added to that. He was the man she'd grown up with. Now that seemed to be the problem. She wasn't the 17 year old with stars in her eyes, but an adult woman with a much more realistic understanding of the world.

The age difference seemed to become more of a problem as they both got older and changed. In many ways Ollie had been a mentor as well as a lover. They were roles they both accepted, but as time when on they didn't fit quite as well. Through trials and difficulty Dinah had ground up and was now a leader in her own right. She needed a mentor less and a lover more. It changed the very nature of their relationship. She wasn't Robin to his Batman, but an equal now. She wanted to believe they could move on to the new stage of their relationship but with each step it seemed they moved further away from each other.

Now it was over. It felt different than their previous breakups, as the underlying problems weren't the type that would go away. As sad as this was, Dinah was tired of fighting to keep them together. Some things aren't meant to be forever, it seemed. For the last month she'd been dealing with it, trying to decide what she would do in her life. Professionally she was coming into her own, a leader not only with the League but the Birds of Prey as well. Where did she go from here, she'd been wondering?

Clark.

It was such a small moment, but it had shifted everything. The realization he might be interested was such a surprise. They'd known each other for several years, yet there had never been any hint before the elevator. Frankly, she hadn't really given it much thought either. Yes, she had realized he was handsome just like many of the women in the League, but as she had told him most people just thought of him with Lois or Diana. It was such a given that that when the subject of men came up, he was rarely mentioned. That, added to his amazing powers had made him seem almost like he was beyond reach or off limits.

Catching him looking in the elevator had changed that. Suddenly he was very real, intensely so. He stopped being Superman and became a man to her. A handsome, interesting man nearly the same age as she was. He became Clark and suddenly those barriers seemed to vanish. Surprisingly he became even more attractive to her then. Some of her old boldness came out and she confronted him about checking her out. Their brief encounter in the elevator was between Dinah and Clark, not Black Canary and Superman.

It had been such a rush to flirt and made a date with him. Afterwards though, as she thought about it, those old feelings came back. Why was his going on a date with her, she wondered? It was Lois or Diana; everyone knew that, so how did Dinah Lance suddenly fit into the picture? As the date approached these thoughts seemed to dominant her mind. Could it really be as simple as he found her attractive and wanted to go out with her? Dinah wanted to believe that, but past history kept nagging at her. Lois or Diana, it was what everyone assumed as if it were destined or written in stone somewhere. That picture had been so thoroughly imprinted in everyone's mind; the concept that he might be interested in someone else seemed unthinkable. That he might be interested in her made it even more difficult for Dinah.

It was as if there was this template that everyone was going off of. Bruce and Selina or Talia or so many other women it was hard to count, Clark and Lois or Diana, Ollie and her, John and Shayera or Mari, even Question and Helena were the pairings that everyone expected and just assumed was the way it would always be. It seemed hard to imagine shuffling those up and switching who was with whom. Yet a tiny moment in an elevator had changed things. As much as it was a struggle to imagine, once they were on their date and the subject was brought up, it suddenly became real to Dinah. The idea of her and Clark together didn't seem too strange or foreign. It scared her just a bit how easily she could see it now.

Maybe what everyone thought was inevitable actually wasn't, she thought. Maybe because everyone thinks about things a certain way doesn't mean they always have to be that way. Maybe as scary as the thought is their lives weren't destined for only one path. Maybe all it took was something as small as that moment in the elevator and suddenly that single path splits apart and becomes many paths each with a completely different outcome.

Maybe there was no such thing as fate and if there was, maybe fates change.

* * *

Gotham

The sound of police sirens got closer every minute, but he wasn't going to rush this. The body lay on the ground in front of Batman. He would make his own crime scene investigation before the boys in blue arrived. His eyes moved over the scene, taking in every detail. The man was a foreign national, Japanese he surmised. Batman scanned him, immediately noticing the man was missing part of his one finger. Yakuza, that was obvious by the finger and the tattoo that peaked out from under his shirt. He examined the man's hands, noticing that his knuckles were flat and calluses had built up, as if the man had used them often.

An enforcer for the Yakuza was dead in an alley in Gotham. By the hair on his wrist, Batman could tell his watch had been removed. A quick check showed his wallet was gone too. A robbery, Batman thought, that's what this is supposed to look like. The police would certainly think that, he knew. His eyes scanned the entrance of the alley. There were no signs of a struggle or drag marks, so the man came down here willingly. He knew or wanted to know the person that did this. Leaning in, he ran his eyes over the man's face and head. There were bruises all over, but they wouldn't have killed him. The blows to his body wouldn't have either. Turning the man's head to the side, first right and then left, he saw a small trickle of blood coming from his ear.

Examining it closer, he realized what had killed him. It was a classic Mob hit. An ice pick or some other long straight instrument thrust into the ear and into the brain. There was no marks around the ear channel so whoever did this, was very good. A professional. That didn't explain why they tried to make it look like a random robbery, though. Batman did a further check and realized the man's hotel key card wasn't on the body. He would have been staying in the business district, where most of the visiting foreigners stay.

He moved away from the body and examined the rest of the alley. He found a few small hair samples and fibers on the walls where the man must have been thrown against it. Batman looked at the man's hands again. There was no bruising or blood on them. He didn't struggle, so he was dead before he was smashed into the walls.

The sirens were almost on top of him now. Batman took one more inspection of the scene and then shot his line up into the night. There was a professional killer in Gotham.

Someone was hunting in his city.

As he disappeared into the darkness, Batman knew this wouldn't be the last killing. This was his city and he wasn't going to allow it.


	12. Chapter 12

Blink

Themyscira - The Oracle Chamber

Her arms were already lost to her, tied helplessly to the sides. She was on a sloping board and positioned with her head lower than her heart. Her legs were lashed together so that the board and she was a single, trussed unit. The Oracle's breathing was labored. The old woman's blindfold hung limp and was soaked like her hair. In the pregnant darkness, the sound of Circe's cruel laughter rang in her ears. She was helpless to stop her.

Waterboarding.

The official lie about this was that it "simulated" the feeling of drowning. This was not the case as the Oracle was becoming fully aware of. You feel that you are drowning because you _are_ drowning—or, rather, being drowned, albeit slowly and under controlled conditions and at the mercy of those who are applying the pressure. The "board" was the instrument, _not_ the method. You are not being boarded. You are being drowned.

In this isolated darkness, head downward; she waited for a while until she abruptly felt a slow cascade of water going up her nose. Determined to resist if only for the honor of her ancestors, the Oracle held her breath for a while and then had to exhale and inhale in turn. The inhalation brought the damp cloths tight against her nostrils, as if a huge, wet paw had been suddenly and annihilatingly clamped over her face. Unable to determine whether she was breathing in or out, and flooded more with sheer panic than with mere water, she thrashed helpless.

Air, precious air was gone and in it's place only water. The horrible sensations of smothering and claustrophobia overwhelms her as the nightmare continued. Her heart felt as if it would burst, as her lung burned. Endless, the torture seemed to go on forever. The black, wet world was all around her, consuming her, draining the life by the moment.

Then she was released. Gagging, coughing, retching, gasping for air, she fell into a heap on the floor. She could feel Circe's hand stroking against her forehead and almost wept at this false act of kindness. The relationship of tortured and the torturer warped perception into some strange sadomasochistic ritual.

Someone once wrote, paraphrasing Abraham Lincoln, "If slavery is not wrong, nothing is wrong. Well, then, if waterboarding was not torture, then there is no such thing as torture."

"We can do this all day, Oracle,' Circe whispered. "Give me your help and it will stop.'

"You-You torture me-me and then-then expect my help,' the old woman murmured between gasps for air.

"Torture is such a loaded word,' Circe replied. "Haven't you heard, now it is called enhanced interrogation? They changed the name and now it's not torture anymore."

"A rose is a rose,' the Oracle whispered.

"Yes, too true,' Circe admitted. "In your case it must be infinitely worse, isn't it? Even now, your gift of sight is probably showing you the next time. It is like an endless loop running constantly; a nightmare that you can't wake up from. All your pride, all your will power means nothing in the end. Show me what I want to see and this will end, I promise Oracle."

"You will kill me when you get what you want,' the old woman replied.

"Yes, but then it will be over,' Circe whispered. "That is the ultimate outcome either way, it is our choice how much longer the suffering goes on."

The impact of her words hit the Oracle like a title wave. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as the last bit of her resistance failed. She was just an old woman, worn out and exhausted. She had no fight in her left. Finally she just nodded her capitulation.

"A wise choice, Oracle,' Circe said. "You spoke of old power returning, splitting in two. Show me and this will end."

Circe sliced the ropes holding the old woman and allowed her to try and stand. She failed, but Circe grabbed her and put her hands on the edge of the divining pool.

"Show me."

The Oracle whispered the ancient words and the water began to cloud and swirl. Images bubbled to the surface and then dissolved into mist. Circe stood transfixed, as the images formed again.

She saw a small boy standing on the beach during a storm. She watched as the lightening hit him over and over until he disappeared into a cloud of dust. When it settled, she saw the young man emerge. She also saw the woman with him, Morgaine le Fey. The images shifted and Circe saw them in bed together. She grumbled in frustration.

The images shifted again and Circe saw the teenage girl rushing home in the same storm and one again the lightening hitting her. She watched the smoldering body transform before her eyes. A smile spread across her lips as she recognized the girl. Marvel, Mary Marvel, yes she would do nicely, Circe thought.

"Well done, Oracle, well done,' Circe said. She then pulled the blade from beneath her robes and thrusts it into the old woman's back. The Oracle flinched and gasped before falling to the floor. Circe smiled a cold smile and opened a portal. The room was silent, as she stepped into it. From the floor a gasp was heard and the Oracle desperately pulled herself up to the side of the divining pool. Her life was fading and the end was rushing towards her.

"You-You didn't let me finish, witch,' the Oracle whispered. "Those that tempt the flame always end up getting burned. This is your fate, change it if you can."

* * *

Gotham

It was laundry night and it didn't matter that she was a hero. Dinah's clothes needed washing just like everyone else. She'd spoke to Clark earlier and they made a date for later in the week. It was a brief, but pleasant conversation as he was still at work. Wearing an old pair of sweats and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, she lugged her laundry baskets down the several flights of stairs to the basement of her building to get started. Dinah didn't really feel like doing laundry, but knew it had to be tonight. She would have the laundry room all to herself as most of the other residences tended to use it on the weekends. Sure, the next several hours would be rather dull and boring, but she would get it all done without interruptions. It was just there was no TV and wifi didn't seemed to reach the room. She had a copy of the James Patterson novel Private London with her and figured it would be a good way to pass the time.

"So much for the glamorous life of a superhero.' She muttered to herself as she put the first load in and tried making herself comfortable in one of the plastic chairs. Ev had disappeared again, probably at the mention of laundry, so Dinah opened her book and started what was going to be a long night.

She was perhaps twenty pages into the book and just starting to really get into it when she heard a noise. Looking up she realized someone was coming down the stairs. Great, she thought, it's probably that creepy guy from the third floor trying to sneak a look at my panties again. Setting the book down she moved over to her laundry basket and pushed them to the bottom just as she heard the door open.

"Sorry to disappoint you, pervy, but no free show here,' she said over her shoulder. "Guess you'll just have to make do with the Internet to rub one out tonight."

There was a pause and she heard no movement behind her. She was just starting to turn when she heard his voice.

"Did you just tell me to 'rub one out', Dinah?"

Clark.

Oh God, she thought with a cringe. Her face was beet red as looked at him standing in the doorway.

"Um, ah, hi, um, Clark,' she managed to say. "I, um, well, didn't, you know, um, realize it was you."

"That's reassuring,' he replied with a smile.

"I thought you were the perv from the third floor,' she offered, wishing she could die right now, as this was too embarrassing.

"You mistook me for a pervert,' he mused. "You're just full of compliments tonight."

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant … okay, sorry, let's forget it, please?" She practically begged. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, you mentioned it was laundry night and I know how boring that can be, so I thought I'd stop by for a while,' he said. He set a basket down on the small plastic table. "I didn't have anything to do till later, so I thought maybe we could have some take out and talk."

"Seriously? She asked in shock.

"Nothing special, just some Market Fresh sandwiches from Arbys, some salad and some beer,' he replied. "But if you'd prefer I can leave? I'm not sure about 'rubbing one out' tonight, but let's see how it goes."

She couldn't help returning his smile. She moved over and pulled him into a kiss.

"You're staying."

* * *

Fawcett City

"Shazam."

A nervous hand wiped the steam from the mirror. The strange, yet familiar face looked back at Mary. Another restless night had come and gone. The face in the mirror wasn't giving any answers.

Swallowing nervously, she let the towel slip away. Goosebumps formed on her skin. Feminine curves, all hints of adolescences removed. Fingertips tremble, reach up and touch the angled curve of her cheekbone following its line down to full lips. They quiver just a bit under her touch. Swallowing down the nervousness, she continued letting her hand move to her slender neck.

Tracing her collarbone, she watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. The difference is so striking and noticeable. A little shudder went through her as she let her hand skim over them. Her fingers descended through the valley between towards the narrow waist. Her index finger touched her navel as her other fingers spread over the slight curve below. Too nervous or ashamed, she moved her hand no lower.

Her eyes glanced at the door, making sure it was locked before continuing the journey. From the trim waist, full rounded hips lead to tapered legs. Even her feet seemed different. She's an adult, at least in appearance. Whatever caused this had burned away the last vestiges of puberty.

She could still see her former self in the reflection, but saw the changes as well. Mary had always been modest about her looks, but liked to think she was attractive. Cute was the word most used to describe her. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, the thought that she was now beautiful came to mind.

She blushed at this. Was it so wrong to consider yourself beautiful, she wondered? When she used to transformed into Mary Marvel, she had closely resemble her mother. Her mother was beautiful in Mary's eyes. She could see traces of her in this new reflection. Something was gone, though. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she couldn't help noticing how sensual the movement seemed in this new form.

Wholesome and innocent was the box most put Mary in. Lately she had begun to feel the limitations of it. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at herself now. Her reflection certainly wouldn't be described as wholesome or innocent. In the old movies she and Billy watched the name for women that looked like the image in the mirror was femme fatale. Was this reflection a reflection of who she was now? Does how we look on the outside tell who we are on the inside? She didn't feel any different, except more confused but she'd noticed others reacted differently to her now.

Looking at herself, Mary realized she couldn't remain as she was. The limbo she'd been living in was at an end. Even if she wished to stay the same like Billy, change had been thrust upon her. Reaching down, she picked up the towel and wrapped it around her again. As she straightened up, she looked into the mirror at her eyes and saw a glimmer of something move around her cornea. Taking a step forward she wanted to see what it was.

The world slipped away again.

* * *

Hunger, it was all consuming.

Hunger like Mary had never known, for life, sex, violence and passion literally burned through her. A world of deep blue surrounded Mary. The wind whirled and ripped at her flesh, yet she continued forward. She was riding a great beast; a dragon and they were in the middle of a battle. The enemy was before her and their leader broke through. They were face to face across the open sky. There was a moment when their eyes met and a flicker of something passed between them. No screamed through her mind. She could feel the tension against her fingers as she drew the bow string back and then launched an arrow.

A rush of excitement went through her as she saw it find its target. The humanoid tumbled from his mount as the standard slipped from his fingers.

Victory!

A great roar went up all around her. Her forces had seen it too. Tilting her head back she joined them, shouting in triumph. A roar seemed to go on forever.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Mary was back in the bathroom. She was slumped forward, her face pressed against the mirror. Her eyes went wide as she wondered if she were going insane.

* * *

The Isle of White

Limbs intertwined, clutching, grabbing, demanding and caressing. Hunger consumed them both. Fingers laced together, she pushes his hands above his head as she rode him violently. Between demanding kisses he gasped in excruciating pleasure. An almost feral smile crossed her lips as she pushed him on and on. She would take everything from him and enjoy all of it. Further and further they pushed each other until they both reach the peak.

Mordred gasped in ecstasy, but then the world slipped away.

* * *

A world of shadows spreads out around him. He could feel a cool breeze on his face and as he glanced down he saw he was in another alien body. A red dwarf cast a pale, translucent glow over everything. This was an old world; so ancient it had been forgotten by everyone. He felt his lips move whispering some alien words. He didn't understand the sounds but they had the quality of a prayer. A wide arroyo stretched out below him and he could see some sort of altar at the center. In the middle of it, there appeared what looked like a gong, massive in size. Dust covered everything, as this place hadn't been used or touched in eons. He felt himself slipping down to his knees, two strange alien hands clasped together in front of his eyes. The prayer continued. As he scanned the altar, his eyes stopped on something he'd seen before. Next to the massive gong were two standard, torn and tattered with age, but there was no mistaking them. Three black circles on a field of red. Three blue lines on a field of green.

He bowed in reverence, his face pressed to the dead ground and then the world shifted again.

* * *

He was back in bed with Morgaine. She looked down at him with a predatory smile, her beauty never quite so radiant as at that moment.

"The night is young and I feel glorious,' she whispered before claiming his lips with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Gotham

Selina Kyle aka Catwoman was mostly reformed, mostly. She was a bit like a recovering drinker, she could pass on most spirits, but there were a few that still made her lick her lips in desire. A two thousand year old Japanese jade feline figurine with black pearl eyes on display at the Gotham Art Museum made her salivate. She must have gone to the museum twenty times during the previous days and stood with the tourists gazing at it. She'd been good; she really had and didn't steal it. She'd even congratulated herself every time she walked out of the museum and it wasn't in her possession.

That was until she found out it was only on loan from a private collector and would be leaving at the end of the month than the itch started. After a little checking, she discovered the private collector was a member of the Yakuza and the itch grew into a fever. It wasn't really stealing if you take it from a criminal, was it, she thought? He probably stole it himself. It was more like she was liberating it, she told herself. It wasn't really stealing at all, more like Robin Hood, except she wasn't going to give it to the poor.

So Selina found herself on top of one of the five star hotels in the business district tonight. Catwoman had an itch that just needed to be scratched.

* * *

The Watchtower

Vexillology is the scholarly study of flags.

It was very late. While the computer ran the configuration Rose had relayed to him, Bruce kept going over all the reports he could find on recent murders in Japan involving Yakuza. He was multitasking. Unfortunately, no one, not even Batman can give equal attention to two different things, one always gets just a little more.

It wasn't hard to guess which matter got more in this case. The murder had taken place in Gotham, his city.

The Yakuza man in Gotham wouldn't be the first, he thought. As he scanned the files, his mind was also thinking about the news about Diana. He found himself wondering why Diana hadn't come to him with the news. They were friends and once had almost been more, yet she hadn't even called him about it. It bothered him. He knew it was petty and that she had enough to deal with, but he couldn't deny it was there. She'd gone to Clark instead of him.

The door to the computer room opened and Bruce knew who it was immediately. He'd been expecting him. Bruce didn't turn, just kept checking over the files. He heard the door slide closed.

"I told you in confidence,' Clark said. "I didn't expect you to use it against me like that."

"That wasn't my intention, Clark, you know that,' Bruce replied, turning to face him. "I just wanted to make sure your feelings weren't making you a bit bias in this."

"Bruce, Diana's my friend," Clark replied. "Regardless of what happened between Hippolyta and me, I'll always support her."

"Yes, I know, but I also know you have some complicated emotions towards Hippolyta,' Bruce countered. "There is also the fact that two out of the ordinary events, Hippolyta sleeping with you and then calling this tournament happened in such a short time. Do you think that's just a coincidence?"

"I don't know what she's doing, Bruce,' Clark said. "I'll admit, I've wondered if they are connected, but I don't see how. Hippolyta made her feelings pretty clear about it being a one time thing between us."

"Perhaps the lady changed her mind,' Bruce offered.

"So she calls for a new Tournament? Thanks for the ego boost, but that seems a little farfetched, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but something is going on,' Bruce said. "There has to be more to this than Hippolyta is letting on."

"Well, I wish she'd tell Diana what it is,' Clark said. "She's confused and deeply hurt by her mother's actions.'

"Why did she come to you?' Bruce found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"You mean instead of you?"

"No, not just me, but she has a boyfriend, yet she went to you,' Bruce replied.

"Maybe she wanted an unbiased opinion. I don't really know,' Clark said. "She doesn't know about what happened with me and Hippolyta if that's what you're thinking.'

"Are you saying I'm bias? Please,' Bruce said dismissively.

"Bruce, you just threatened to resign if anyone was allowed to sit in Diana's chair," Clark countered. "It's just a chair, Bruce."

"There was a point," Bruce tried to justify himself.

Clark just gave him a look and then slowly turned and left the room. Bruce turned back to the screens and continued his investigation.

* * *

Themyscira

Diana had taken a deep breath to calm herself and then stepped through the portal from the Embassy. Phillipus, Artemis and Donna were standing waiting to greet her. Diana was happily surprised to see her sister and immediately embraced her.

'When did you get home?' She asked.

"Not soon enough,' Donna replied. "I leave for a little while and the place goes crazy. How come I wasn't told about the Tournament? I would have entered!"

"You wanted to take the title away from me too?' Diana asked.

"Well, no, but if mother was able to, maybe I'd have had a shot,' Donna teased. Diana smiled and gave her a light smack on the arm.

"Ow, watch it, your majesty!"

"Now don't you start,' Diana grumbled. "Artemis has already been having her fun with that."

"You can't put it off, Diana,' Phillipus spoke up. "The Senate is waiting for your answer."

"I know,' Diana nodded. 'I guess I have no real choice in this. I must due my duty."

"You make it sound like you're being punished,' Artemis remarked. 'They're making you Queen, not asking you to clean out the horse barns, Diana."

Diana gave her a snide look, but only received a grin from Artemis. Taking another deep breath, Diana turned to Phillipus and Donna.

"I guess we might as well get this over with,' she said with little enthusiasm.

"A wise decision, my Queen,' Phillipus said.

Diana grumbled a bit, but didn't say anything. The four women moved over to the door and Diana noticed Artemis had an even bigger grin on her face. She was just about to ask what that was for, when the doors were pushed open and the sight of the entire Senate looking at her with anticipation greeted Diana. She started to take a step back, but Donna pushed her forward.

"Oh, no you don't, if you don't do it, I'll have to,' Donna whispered.

"All hail Queen Diana,' Artemis shouted. The Senators gave a cheer and came rushing towards Diana ready to crown her as Queen. She looked around in shock, but Donna and Artemis just stood to the side smiling at her. The crown was placed on Diana's head and the Senators all bowed to her. Penelope, the head of the Senate stepped forward.

"We will of course have a formal ceremony, but this is just to make it official,' she informed Diana. "You are now Queen Diana of the Amazons. The Senate and all of your sisters await your first decree, my Queen."

Diana looked at everyone, still a little in shock over everything. There was only one thing on her mind though.

"Please bring the former Queen, Hippolyta to me."

"Wow, only been Queen two seconds and she has that issuing orders thing down already,' Donna whispered to Artemis.

"It's like she was made for it,' Artemis said in agreement. They both received a glare from Diana. They just smiled and waved, giving her thumbs up.

* * *

Gotham

The murder of Kenzo Wakai had the whole organization on alert. The police had told them it was a robbery that probably went bad, but senior members of the Makuda Yakuza weren't taking any chances. In their business, this sort of action sometimes signaled that someone might be making a move against them and they took it very seriously. Kijuro Makuda, the head of the family hadn't risen to be one of the top leaders in the Yakuza by taking any threat for granted. He was a ruthless old man, who killed anyone that got in his way on his climb to the top.

This meant the top floor of the hotel was a fortress. Extra guards had been flown in to beef up security. No one got in or out without being checked and rechecked first. Selina had scoped this all out before she slipped inside. She didn't know why they were all on edge and she didn't really care. She wasn't here to fight them, just steal from them. In a way, she thought, this actually helped her. They were counting on their new security systems and extra guards to protect them, but every security system has a weakness. You just have to know what it is.

Selina found a hole in it and slipped into the room with the jade cat. Her goggles allowed her to see the lasers and other hidden security. She moved with the fluid movement of a silent ballerina, disturbing nothing.

The room with the jade cat was centrally located and they must have assumed this made it safer. It did make it a little more difficult for her to get to, but it also made them overconfident. As she worked the safe dial, she could hear the guards just outside the door. By the sound of their voices she guessed there were probably seven of them.

"Come to momma,' she whispered as she gently eased the priceless jade cat out of the safe and slipped it into her bag. Selina heard one of the guards say he was going check the room, so she closed the safe quickly and got out of sight. The door opened and light spilled in from the hallway. He was a short, stocky man, but powerfully built. He was carrying a small submachine gun and slowly moved it over the room. Selina thought that was a bit of overkill, but maybe he was compensating for something else, she mused. He checked the room and was just leaving when the sound of the elevator stopping reached Selina's ears. All seven of the guards raised their guns and were ready as the doors parted.

Curiosity got the better of Selina and she tiptoed over to peak out the slightly ajar door. She was just as surprised as the guards seemed to be when the doors opened and a small, Japanese woman was standing there. She was dressed in a traditional kimono and had her hair done up on top of her head. She may have had to whitest skin Selina had ever seen. At first she thought it was makeup, but it was too smooth. The contrast between her skin and jet-black hair was striking. The small woman's eyes went wide in shock and surprised and she brought an ornate fan up to cover her face.

Selina knew she should leave, but something made her remain. The guards were chuckling as they looked at the small woman. One reached out and pulled her off the elevator and they surrounded her. Selina had a bad feeling about this. The woman looked from one guard to the next, as if she wasn't sure what to do.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you,' a guard said. The others chuckled at this. The woman seemed to blush and kept her head down. Selina felt herself getting angry as she heard them making rude and offensive comments to the tiny woman. Damn it, Selina thought, if these assholes would just let the girl by, I could be out of here.

Unfortunately, the guards had no intention of letting the beautiful young woman off that easily. One of the leaders plucked at the label of her kimono and said they needed to search her. He laughed and said, besides, we can't tell what kind of body you have under there. The woman shook her head, but the guards insisted. Blushing, the small, young woman reluctantly started to take off the kimono. Chuckles and more crude remarks filled the hallway as the young woman slipped the kimono off. Selina had to admit the woman was very beautiful. The kimono dropped to the floor and the young woman stood there, head bowed. Circling her body was a dragon tattoo, or an artistic representation of a dragon tattoo. The guards seemed startled by this.

"You're just full of surprises, are you, little one,' the head guard said. "A dragon, how interesting and what is it supposed to mean?"

The young woman looked up at him for the first time. Selina found she was holding her breath.

'Death. Blood for blood,' the small, young woman said. The guards gave a nervous chuckle at this. Selina noticed that a few did raise their weapons, even as they tried to act unfazed by the woman's words.

"Death, ah? So a little thing like you is here to kill us,' the guard joked. "All by yourself?'

"Yes,' the young woman said. In the next moment her hand swung up and across the man's face. It was so quick; there was no time to react. The fan she held slashed a six-inch gash across his cheek and nose. Blood gushed from the wound.

"AAGGGHHA! You little bitch!" the man gasped, but her next strike took his throat and only choking wet gasps came after that. She was in motion before the full impact of what she'd just done registered with the other guards. Selina stood peaking out the crack in the door, shocked, yet mesmerized by the spectacle happening in front of her. The young woman was a deadly blur, her fans ripping through flesh and bone. A few guards managed to get off shots, but she had already moved from their sights.

Blood was everywhere. It was an orgy of blood and carnage, as she moved through the guards silently, yet oh so deadly. Selina watched her, fascinated and horrified by what she was seeing. She had witnessed many terrible things in her time in Gotham, but this was different. This was like a dance of death with its central player from some other world. Selina gasped as the tiny, young woman picked one of the guards off the floor and slammed him into the wall. He had to weight two sixty, yet she did it effortlessly. It was then Selina saw the dragon tattoo move, writhing sensually over the woman's pale white skin. It seemed alive, yet a part of the small woman. Selina backpedaled, suddenly desperate to get as far away from this place as possible. In her haste, she tripped one of the alarms and the room suddenly filled with sirens.

The door smashed open and the small woman was standing there, her dead black eyes focused on Selina. She had her kimono draped over her shoulders, but it hung loose covered in blood.

"You shouldn't have been here,' the woman said.

"I was just leaving,' Selina nervously bantered, even as she was moving towards the window. Something struck her shoulder, knocking her to the ground. Gasping in pain, Selina managed to get to her feet, only to find the woman right on top of her. In one swift move, she had Selina by the throat and lifted her off the floor. Selina panicked, feeling the small, delicate hand cutting off her supple of air.

"I'm sorry, but there can be no witnesses,' the woman softly said. She began to squeeze and Selina knew if she didn't do something now, she would never have another chance. Lashing out with her boot, she caught the woman in the side of the head and knocked her away. The grip loosens and Selina took the opportunity to rush to the window. She could hear the woman right behind her, so there was no other choice. Selina dove through the glass and found herself plunging down through the Gotham night towards the pavement far below.

Her shoulder was in agony, yet somehow she managed to get her whip out and desperately snapped it out for anything that might break her fall. A sense of relief came as it snagged on one of the ornamental stone works of the building's façade, but then something hit her hard in the back. She nearly lost her grip on the whip, as two hands clawed down her shoulders and spine. Selina screamed as pain shot through her.

"No witnesses,' the voice repeated.

"Are you fucking crazy?' Selina shouted, just as the whip reached it's full extension and she was jerked to a stop. The impact nearly tore her shoulder from its socket and she gritted her teeth against the pain, willing herself not to pass out. Spinning towards the building she caught a glimpse of the other woman falling.

"Who jumps out of a window?" Selina said aloud, but even as she thought she was witnessing the tiny woman's death, she got another surprise. The woman twisted in midair and launched the sash from her kimono, finding a flagpole to help stop her momentum. As she effortlessly swung to safety, Selina knew she was in serious trouble. She could already see the tiny woman climbing the outside of the building towards her. Time to disappear, Selina thought. She felt the blood oozing from her shoulder, but there was no time to do anything about it. The little Dragon Lady wasn't going to give up it seemed, Selina realized. With her muscles screaming in protest, Selina began to run. This was Gotham, her city; she could loose the woman in the back alleys and neighborhoods. One thought came to her mind and she headed towards the light.


	13. Chapter 13

Spectacle

Themyscira

Diana paced back and forth in front of the throne waiting. She had been here many times, too many to count yet this was the first time as Queen. An official ceremony was schedule for later in the week, but the crown on her head was testament that she was the Queen. Reaching up, Diana took it off. It was heavier than the tiara she usually wore. As she looked at the crown, Diana could remember times when she was a young girl being fascinated by it. She had even snuck into her mother's quarters and tried it on. It had been hopelessly big on her, but she had tried it on anyway. Now it was hers.

There was a knock at the door and then a guard stepped inside and bowed. Diana rolled her eyes at this, but only said, "Yes?"

"Queen-I mean, Hippolyta is here as you order, my Queen,' the guard stumbled to say.

"Good! Send her in,' Diana replied. She picked up the crown and put it back on as she sat on the throne. A moment passed and then Hippolyta entered the room. She looked at Diana sitting on the throne and almost smiled. She remembered those times when Diana was a little girl and would sneak in to sit here when she didn't think her mother was watching. Hippolyta suddenly realized this wasn't a time for reminiscing. She stopped several feet in front of Diana.

"You wished to see me,' Hippolyta said.

"Yes, mother, I do,' Diana fired back.

"As Queen, I am at your service."

"Oh, don't try that with me, Mother,' Diana cut her off. "I want to know what's going on!"

"In reference to what?" Hippolyta asked.

Diana was boiling now. Her mother knew perfectly well what she was talking about, yet she wanted to act as if nothing had happened.

"Why, mother? This time I want the truth!"

"You're referring to the Tournament?' Hippolyta calmly asked.

"Yes!"

"You agreed to it I would point out."

"Under false pretenses,' Diana reminded her.

"Be that as it may, the Tournament was open to anyone that wanted to enter,' Hippolyta offered. "I decided to enter and I won."

"Why? I know you have little interest in going out to the Man's World as our champion, so why,' Diana asked.

"I have no explanation to offer you."

"Are you refusing to answer,' Diana asked.

"Yes."

"I could remind you that is a serious offense to defy the Queen,' Diana stated. "You do remember that little bit of information that you so helpfully gave the Senate. I'm Queen now, mother, whether I like it or not. Are you defying the Queen?"

Hippolyta took a long slowly breath. Being Queen so long, being spoken to like this wasn't something she was used to. Of course the only times she was, happened to be with Diana. She looked up at her daughter and felt a sense of pride as seeing her sitting on the throne. She would make a great Queen, Hippolyta thought. She never expected to see this, but then things change.

"I am not defying the Queen,' Hippolyta finally said. "My reasons are my own. I entered the Tournament and won fairly. I claim my right to be Champion by virtue of my victory."

The two women stared at each other for a long time. Neither blinked or flinched.

"That's all you're going to tell me, isn't it?' Diana finally asked. "You're not going to explain why you would stab me in the back like you did. You're going to just say you have your reasons."

"Yes."

"That's not good enough, Mother,' Diana said.

"It will have to be,' Hippolyta replied.

* * *

Elsewhere

A large circular reflecting pool sat in the middle of a dark room. Images flashed one after another on its surface. Images of Diana being made Queen, Hippolyta leaving for the Man's World, the transformed Mary Marvel drifted in and out. Two women had been watching it all unfold and they shared a sinister laugh that echoed through the room.

_"To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;_

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come_

_When we have shuffled off this mortal coil._

_All is not what it appears and fates change for one and all.'_

"Well said, Circe,' Morgaine offered. "I'm so glad you came to me with your plans. When Hippolyta dies, which she will, the new Queen will suffer like never before."

"Yes and thanks to the dear departed Oracle, I have the perfect weapon," Circe replied. "Sweet, innocent young Mary doesn't even realize yet that her fate will change much more than just her appearance."

"We must be careful, Circe,' Morgaine cautioned. "If she possesses the same force that Mordred has, it comes from an old power, one from before time. It is very dangerous."

"I don't wish to bed her like you with your son, Morgaine, just point her in the right direction," Circe snapped. "I wish you'd reconsider using Mordred, it would make things much simpler."

"No, I will not risk Mordred for anything,' Morgaine immediately said. 'He is too valuable."

"Your obsession with him will be your undoing, Morgaine,' Circe replied. "Don't let your lust compromise your judgment. Hippolyta will die, but only if we do this right."

"Don't ever question me again, Circe,' Morgaine coldly stated. "I have no love for Hippolyta or her daughter, as you well know. I will do my part, but you will not mention Mordred again."

The two women stood close, eye-to-eye, a deadly silence hung in the air.

* * *

Gotham

There was nothing on the banner or flag in any of the databases so Bruce returned to Gotham. He'd just finished up a talk with Jim Gordon about the murdered Yakuza man and was getting ready to leave. Gordon hadn't waited and was already back down in the building. Bruce startled to shoot a line off into the night when heard the sluggish footsteps. He turned to see Selina stumbling towards him. He rushed over to grab her just before she fell.

"Selina, what happened? 'He asked.

"Dragon Lady,' Selina mumbled. She then lifted her head, her eyes barely open. "I saw the light, Bruce, I knew you'd be here."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped in his arms.

"Alfred, get ready for surgery, I'm coming in hot,' Bruce barked into his communicator.

"Are you injured?"

"No, but Selina is,' he replied. Lifting her limp body into his arms, Batman gazed down at her face and a rare tender expression came over him.

"I always knew you were trouble,' he whispered to her. "I'm looking forward to many more years of it from you, so you can't die, Selina."

He was moving in the next moment, heading towards his car. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her, the figure barely noticeable, a ghost in white and black. She disappeared in the next instance. He gave her no mind, right now; Selina was the only important thing to him.

* * *

New Genesis

High Father smiled as he looked out on the children playing in the gardens. His dream of a peaceful world had come to fruition and was manifest in front of him. He waved to the children and then headed back inside. The smile on his face disappeared once he was in the chamber. He could feel the Source all around him. It felt different then usual, as if something monumental had happened.

The flickering script began, flashing across the wall. It was a warning, of something old reappearing. High Father had felt the stirrings along the fabric of the cosmos, but didn't know what it meant. Apparently the Source felt it to, but then it was the Source of all things, but not this. This was from the past, the time before the last world had ended and this world began.

Something that shouldn't be had reemerged and even the Source was concerned. As High Father read the flickering words his own sense of unease grew.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah moved gracefully down the hallway. She was in a good mood, but there was something on her mind. Her laundry night with Clark had been special. They'd eaten and talked the whole night. She felt very attracted to him and the urge to take the next step was almost overpowering, but she still had concerns. She knew he was a good man and certainly charming, but she knew other charming men. What she was concerned about was Clark's admission to having a one-night stand. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her, as it had been before they were actually dating, but something about this time had stuck in her mind.

While she wasn't known as well as some others for being a detective, Dinah held her own with the best of them in this area. It hadn't really taken the world's greatest detective to figure out the most likely place for Clark's one-night stand was Themyscira. Themyscira meant Amazons and in Dinah's mind Amazons meant only one person, Diana. If his one-night stand was with Diana that changed everything. Before she could even consider moving forward with their relationship she had to know.

She found him finishing up a report and silently took him by the wrist and led him into one of the smaller rooms. Once the door closed she moved over and kissed him. He was a little surprised by this, as they had agreed nothing would happen on the station. Partly this was because it was where they both worked, but it was also in deference to Ollie. It might be over between Dinah and Ollie, but she still cared about him and didn't want to rub her new relationship in his face. As the kiss ended, she took a step away from him.

"What was that about?' Clark asked.

"I think we need to talk,' Dinah replied. "Depending on how it goes, I wanted at least one more kiss."

Clark could see the seriousness in her features. He moved over and sat down.

"Okay."

She took the seat next to him and then took a deep breath before beginning.

"Your one-night stand, Clark."

"Yes?"

"Was it with Diana?" She asked, not sure she wanted the answer, but knowing she had to know.

"No, of course not,' he replied.

"Okay,' she said, a little relieved to hear it. "But it happened on Themyscira, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"So you can understand why I thought it might be Diana, don't you?"

"Of course, but I told you, Dinah, there is nothing going on between Diana and me except friendship,' Clark replied. "Friendship, Dinah, I think that's what she needs right now is some friends. I was even thinking of stopping down tonight to see how she was doing."

"That seems a little more than friendship, Clark,' she had to admit.

Clark weighted what to tell her. He was getting involved with Dinah and wanted to pursue it, but things were so complicated at the moment. If things were going to work between them though, he knew he had to be honest with her.

"Dinah, I need you to promise what we say in this room goes no further,' he said.

"What? Why?"

"I just do, please?"

"All right, Clark,' she replied.

"I wasn't Diana I had the one-night stand with, it was Hippolyta."

To say that Dinah was stunned would be an understatement. She just sat there for a moment with her mouth open just staring at him.

"You-You slept with Diana's mother?! Oh My God, Clark, she's going to kill you!"

"You're not the first person that's told me that,' he replied.

"That's kind of gross, Clark,' Dinah said, making a face. "I mean it's her mother. You never struck me as the Stacy's Mom type."

"It wasn't something I planned, believe me,' he offered. "It was the night of the Red Kryptonite and then we drank wine from Aphrodite and one thing led to another."

"That you were both drunk really doesn't make it any better, Clark,' Dinah pointed out.

"I'm not making excuses, well, yes, I guess I am,' he admitted. "It happened and it wasn't just the wine or anything else, we were both willing. The next morning I woke up and well, let's just say I've been a bit confused since."

"You think?"

Dinah was standing now, pacing, and still trying to process this unbelievable information. She thought she was prepared for him to admit he'd slept with Diana, but there was no way she was prepared for him to say he'd slept with Hippolyta. She was the Queen of the Amazons, man hater number one as far as that went, Dinah thought. The very idea that she would sleep with a man, never mind Clark was just too difficult to process. It was like Focus on the Family asking Howard Stern to be their keynote speaker, it just didn't happen.

"Hippolyta? Really?"

"Yes, but there's something going on bigger than that, Dinah,' Clark replied. "I don't know what it is, but first her and I and then she called this new tournament. Whatever is going on, it's bigger than sleeping with me, I just don't know what it is."

"Well, sleeping with you seems like a big deal, Clark,' Dinah replied. "I would imagine Diana would certainly consider it a big deal."

"I know and I know I crossed a line I never should have," Clark admitted. "We both agreed it would never happen again, but I'm still now sure why it happened in the first place.

"What do you mean?' She asked.

"Why now, Dinah? Why now and then call a tournament several days later?"

"This is just too weird, Clark,' Dinah said, shaking her head as she paced back and forth. "I was almost prepared for you to admit you slept with Diana. I mean she's gorgeous and ever guy wants to, but her mother? I don't know what to say."

Clark slowly stood up and moved over to her. He reached his hand out and touched her on the shoulder, so she turned to face him.

"Look, I get this is a lot to drop on you, I do,' he said. "I'm still trying to figure it out myself. If it's too much for you to take, I'll understand, but I want you to know why I told you. The other night in the laundry room … I really liked that. It was just you and me talking and it was an amazing night. It was just Dinah and Clark getting to know each other better."

"I liked it too, Clark, but all this,' Dinah replied, trailing off. "I don't know."

"I don't either,' he admitted. "This is all unchartered territory for me. I've been with four women in my life, that's it. The one-night stand was the first time that has ever happened to me. I'm not going to tell you I didn't know what I was doing, I did. It happened, but it's over. The woman, the beautiful woman I'm interested in is standing right in front of me."

"I'm not Diana, Clark, or Hippolyta for that matter," Dinah pointed out.

"No, you're not and I'm very glad about that,' he replied. "The woman I'm interested is you, Dinah. Diana is my friend and something is going on with Hippolyta, but that's different. I'm always going to try and be there for my friends, but you and I that's something different, or at least I hope it is."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm very attracted to you, Dinah and the more time I spend with you, the more I'm attracted to you,' he explained. "I know this is a weird time for it with everything else going on, but I'd like to see where this goes between us, but I'll understand if you don't."

"What about Diana?" Dinah asked.

"Diana's my friend, that isn't going to change,' he replied. "She's always been there for me and I owe it to her to return the favor. I've already betrayed her trust in a way I can never fix, but I still want to believe I'm her friend. I don't have that many friends, so the ones I do I tend to stick by. I know you do too."

"And Hippolyta?"

Something is going on and she seems to be the only one that knows what,' he said. "You don't just change everything in your life after 3000 years without a reason. I'd like to know what it is."

"I don't know, I'm going to have to think about all this, Clark,' Dinah replied.

"Okay, I understand,' he said with a nod. "Whatever you decide, I'll accept, I will. I just ask that you believe me when I say you're the only person I'm interested in having a relationship with."

Dinah looked at him and just nodded. She started for the door and stopped just before it opened.

"I'll call you."

She didn't wait for him to reply.

* * *

Apokolips

Darkseid stood at the top step gazing down into the world below Armagetto. He lit a torch and began his descent. Down, down, down he went in the Stygian blackness of the underworld. He finally reached the necropolis, an underground labyrinth that Apokolips had been built on. The Dreggs were down here, the last surviving Old Gods. Survivors of the sundering of Urgrund, but they were rendered mindless. Below the Necropolis was the Black Ways, a labyrinth that was the prison of Sirius, one of the last few surviving Old Gods, stuck in the form of a large wolf. Powerful artifacts created by the Old Gods have been found in the Necropolis.

Darkseid held the torch aloft and gazed at all that remained of the world before his. The greatest of their numbers were long gone, only these mindless few remained. Was this his fate, he pondered? Had she leapt through time to bring about the end of the Fourth World?

Questions plagued him and Darkseid found it frustrating that he had no answers. As he looked at the bits and pieces of the long dead age, he wondered if any of them had felt as he felt in this moment. Had they cared, he wondered, even as they fought to the bitter end and watched as their worlds crumbled around them. In the end is that all there was, the endless savagery of battle?

No, he would not let it happen, Darkseid silently declared. It was madness to continue fighting while the house around you threatens to burn to the ground. He was greater than those before and he would not surrender, whatever her plans were. If it meant making alliances with his mortal enemies, so be it, as long as it achieved his goals.

Later, once the storm had passed, there would be plenty of time to continue the fight. For now, he would lie, cheat, promise whatever it took to keep the past from invading the present. As always it was the future, his future that was paramount.

Let her come and do her worst; he would be the victor when it was all said and done.

* * *

Themyscira – Nighttime

Diana stood on the balcony in her old room looking out over the city. Tomorrow she would be crowned Queen of the Amazons, yet she had never been so confused or troubled in her life. Questions upon questions swirled through her head. It seemed in one fell swoop her entire life had been thrown into chaos. Diana liked the life she'd been leading as Ambassador and Wonder Woman. Yes, there were some rocky spots, especially with Steve, but on the whole things were going well.

Now that was all gone, seemingly vanished in the blink of an eye. The worst part was she had no answers why. Why had her mother done it? She had never expressed any interested in the Man's World, yet now she was the Amazon champion and taking Diana's place. It made no sense! That Hippolyta had stood there in front of Diana and given no reason was so frustrating.

There had to be a reason, Diana kept telling herself. What it was, she still couldn't fathom.

"So is it bad luck or something to see the new Queen before the ceremony?"

Diana turned to see Superman floating just to her left. He gave her a warm smile and she found herself returning it.

"That's a wedding, Kal."

"Well, I wasn't sure of the rules for this sort of thing,' he said, landing on the terrace a few feet away from her. He could see by her expression and posture this was all bothering her.

"So how are you doing, Diana?"

"I'm angry, confused and frustrated, Kal,' she honestly answered.

"And you're still going through with it,' he asked.

"Yes, whatever the real reason behind this, I have a duty I've always known about. I'm the Princess of the Amazons, it is my duty to fill this role."

"Whether you like it or not?"

"Yes."

"If it helps, I always thought you'd make a great Queen,' he said with a smile.

"Maybe a little,' she admitted. Diana blushed a bit and wanted to shift the topic to something else. "So why are you here?'

"I'm an invited guest, one of many from what I understand,' he replied. "Most of the League is going to be here tomorrow."

"Let me guess, Bruce isn't, is he?"

"Good guess,' Clark said, moving a little closer to her. "Large crowds and press really aren't his thing, plus he's not happy about any of this."

"Yes, I heard he objected to anyone sitting in my seat,' Diana said, turning to face Clark.

"Like a said, he doesn't like change."

"I also heard you argued against him. Why?"

He was a little surprised by the question.

"You have very good sources for not being on the station,' he offered.

"Kara called and told me,' Diana informed him.

"Yeah, I guess she would, she's not happy about this either."

"Why did you argue for it, Kal?" She asked again. Since hearing the news, she had wanted to know the answer.

"For the record, I'm not happy about this either, Diana,' Clark replied. "I hate the idea of you not being there or at least around."

"Yet?"

"I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it,' he explained. "I don't understand why this is happening, but the Amazon nation is an ally of the League and has a right to pick who they want. No one asked me my opinion."

"That's all true, but you were quite eloquent in my mother's defense from what I hear,' Diana replied. Something about that when she heard it hurt for some reason.

"I need to have a talk with Kara about listening in on others conversations."

"Kal."

He nodded, knowing her well enough to know she wouldn't let him off without answering the question. He turned and looked out over the city before answering her.

"Kal?"

"None of us like change, Diana, especially when it involved people we care about,' he began. "But there is nothing we can do to stop it. Things always change, fates change, people change, and it's the way of the world. I realized a while ago, that because of my unique circumstances I'm going to have to except a lot of changes I don't want to happen."

"What do you mean?' She asked.

"Diana, unless something happens, you and I are mostly likely going to outlive all our friends in the League. You're immortal and I'm I don't know what, but I'm probably going to live a long, long time. The sad truth is the others aren't. One by one they will all pass, and new heroes will take their place. I'll most likely sit at that that table and watch all of it happen. I used to take some comfort in the fact that at least one person at that table would always be there, you. This change from you to Hippolyta jolted me out of that.'

He turned and looked at her, the smile gone from his face.

"I realized that someday it will be me that's missing from the table,' he continued in a low voice. "I've already died once with Doomsday so it can happen. It could happen tomorrow. If it does, I want the League to go on. I think what we started is important, more important than me or any member. It's our legacy of hope for the future. Bruce asked a question about if something happened to me, would I want Kara to sit in my seat. I never got to answer him, but I realize now, the answer is yes. I want the next generation of heroes to carrying on what we started, even if I'm not there to see it."

Diana listened to his words and was touched by them.

"I want at too, Kal,' she whispered. "I just didn't think it would happen this way and so soon."

"I didn't either,' he admitted. "The one bright spot is you are still here, so the people in the chairs might change, but I'll still know one person is always there besides me."

Diana smiled and leaned into him. He gently put his arm around her and they stood on the terrace looking out at the ocean.

"You just said all that to make me feel better, didn't you?" She asked him.

"Well, maybe,' he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Can't have the Princess unhappy, can we?"

Diana punched him.

"Ow!"

"You know I hate when you call me Princess, Kal. I put up with it from Bruce, but not you. You I can hit,' she informed him.

He rubbed his chest where she had hit him and looked at her with a smile.

"So if I call you my Queen, are you going to hit me for that too,' he asked.

"Yes, and harder."

"Good to know,' he replied. "I guess not everything changes."

* * *

Gotham – The Batcave

Selina felt as if she were floating, as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Someone was whispering to her to hang on and it was a gentle, concerned voice. She liked it, as it made her feel safe. She wondered if she was hallucinating, as the images before her eyes kept shifting and changing. She was riding in something and Bruce was next to her. Streetlights strobed by as if lighting the path they were on. The seat was comfortable and she thought she might sink into it and disappear. She must have blackout again, for the next think she saw was rock and it seemed far above her. He was carrying her somewhere and she could hear his voice and another. Her head turned to the side and she knew she was hallucinating, as she saw through glazed eyes a giant penny and a dinosaur.

"Stay with me, Selina, stay with me,' his voice gently said to her. She nodded, but wasn't sure he noticed. He eased her down on a table and strong light blinded her. Her mouth felt so dry and she absently licked her lips. She could hear Bruce discussing her with someone else, but the lights stopped her from seeing who it was. Something pricked her arm and she moaned, but didn't move. Warmth spread out from that spot and seemed to unfold all through her.

"We'll have to remove her outfit to get at the wound,' the other person said.

"I'm not that kind of girl, at least not on a first date,' she sluggishly replied. A little laugh came from her lips, as everything suddenly seemed funny.

"It seems the sedative is starting to work,' Bruce offered.

"Please sir, I want some more,' Selina whispered, putting on a fake British accent. This was followed by more giggles.

"Try and sleep, miss, we'll get you fixed up in no time,' the other voice said. It had a British accent too and Selina thought they were playing a game.

"Thanks, Governor, chip-chip-cheerio,' she giggled.

"Yeah, she's out of it,' Bruce said. "Selina, can you tell me who did this to you?"

She felt herself drifting away, so tired, yet warm and comfortable.

"Selina, who did this?" The question came again.

"Dragon Lady,' she whispered before surrendering to the darkness.

* * *

Themyscira

An island as steeped in tradition, ceremony and rituals as this one was; it came, as a bit of a surprise they didn't have one for the coronation of a new Queen. It had never happened before, so they'd never needed one. Diana wanted something simple and small, but her 'advisers' had talked the Senate out of this. Artemis and Donna, who had appointed herself an adviser, got the Senate to agree to a big ceremony that all the island would take part in.

Diana thought the one plus of being Queen would be she could veto something she didn't want to do, like this, but apparently not. So here she was dressed in an elaborate, white flowing gown, the royal jewels and crown adorning her, waiting to be brought out in a chariot in front of all Themyscira and representatives from around the world while Artemis and Donna argued and fussed with her. She was not happy.

With the two of them in charge of it, the ceremony was a strange mish mash of some old Soviet era May Day military show and the Macy's Thanksgiving parade. Donna was adjusting the gown and seemed to be shifting it so more of Diana's leg was revealed.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to ask her to do that,' Artemis said in annoyance.

"Do what?' Diana asked. Donna looked at Artemis and was clearly not happy. Sighing she turned to Diana.

"The networks asked if it was possible for you to show a little leg during the ceremony,' she admitted. "I figured with what you usually wear as Wonder Woman you wouldn't mind."

"What?' Diana gasped, reaching down and closing her gown over her legs.

"I told them we would not exploit our new Queen for their drooling male viewers,' Artemis said. "I wanted to kill one of them, but Donna stopped me."

"Look, they paid a lot of money for the international rights to this,' Donna said in exasperation. "I thought a little thigh wouldn't be that bad."

"That's because it isn't your thigh,' Diana growled.

"It was a lot of money," Artemis admitted.

"It's just a little thigh,' Donna said in her defense. "I drew the line at cleavage."

Diana suddenly felt very uncomfortable and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared down at her sister.

"I said no,' Donna whined, a little uncomfortable under her sister's gaze. "It's just it's a lot; I mean a lot of money. I figured we could fund so many things with it. Besides, your armor isn't exactly modest anyway. It's just a little thigh for sex appeal. Ratings are everything in this game. If this does well in the overnights, we might be talking syndication deal here. That's where the really big bucks are."

"We shouldn't pander to those dogs,' Artemis countered. "I still say it should be artistic and highbrow, with a military flair of course."

"Great, we'll end up on PBS,' Donna sarcastically replied. "Doing it your way and we'll never unload all that merchandise we purchased. If this is a hit, imagine the markup we could do and the profits. Think about Prince William and Kate Middleton's wedding and the licensing agreements they've made. We're talking about some serious cake here. We'd be rolling in dough."

"I still think it's not dignified,' Artemis protested.

"Are you the one that wanted the t-shirt gun to shoot some samples into the crowd?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"Isn't it obvious? It has the words – Big and Gun right in the title,' Artemis said in justification. "I think they call it a cannon."

"Hera help me,' Diana gasped. "No one told me this was going to be televised!"

"Well come on, Diana, it's the twenty first century,' Donna replied. She gave her sister a smirk that said 'come on, get real'. "Everything is on TV or the internet now."

"That is true, my Queen,' Artemis admitted with a smile. "Why let TMZ or some other show make the money, when we can do it for ourselves. Just the deal we struck with People magazine for the official rights to the photographs made a handsome profit."

"Do I get any say in this?' Diana asked, clearly not happy.

"Well you wanted some little ceremony in the Senate,' Donna offered. "Where's the money in that?"

"Your sister does have a point, my Queen,' Artemis added. "There's a huge amount of money to be made and it is the Amazons that should make it. As your advisers, we were only thinking what is in the Amazons best interest, my Queen."

'Would you stop calling me that,' Diana groaned.

* * *

Gotham

It was a small, clean hotel off the tourist map where Masami was staying. She slipped off her robe and knelt before the altar and genuflected. Totems and figurines stood in front of her representing the ancestors. She lit candles and the room was bathed in the flickering otherworldly light. Silently she prayed, asking for their strength in what she must do. After several minutes, she placed a small bowl in front of her on the altar. Picking up a long, thin, sharp knife she whispered another prayer to the Dragon spirit. Turning her arm over, she drew the knife across the white skin of her forearm and the deep, rich red of her blood appeared. She held her arm over the bowl as the blood dripped into it.

The dragon tattoo became to move across her slender back and around her body. Masami felt a rush of power. She brought the knife up to her chest and made another incision and another. The dragon began to writhe on her skin, the blood seemingly fueling it. Masami gasped, as the dragon seemed to demand more and more. The knife sliced again and again, as more blood oozed from her body, coating her white skin. The flames of the candles flickered, growing larger and hotter. She could feel her pulse like a drumbeat throughout her body and soon another, stronger and older than time, heartbeat joined it. Her temples throbbed as a rush of power went through her system. Her breathing became erratic, as this new heartbeat seemed to overwhelm her.

The pounding of the blood in her ears was almost like some far off chant, long forgotten to the modern ear. The crimson flow continued and soon her white skin was streaked with it. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth hung open as if in climax.

"Blood for Blood,' she whispered and then the candles went out.


	14. Chapter 14

Hollow

Themyscira

Diana had a smile on her face as the chariot carried her through the streets of the capital. Most probably didn't realize it was a forced smile, as her real reaction was one of disbelief. Each side of the main rode was lined with her sisters, invited guests, photographers, cameramen, dignitaries and people that had won a raffle to be there. The royal guard marched in front of her, their new armor shining in the midday sun. A band played and would stop every so often and do a complete number for the crowd. Confetti was everywhere and more balloons than Diana had ever seen in her life filled the air.

Artemis was having a wonderful time with the t-shirt cannon, although she didn't seem to get just how it was supposed to be used. Diana nearly lost the plastered on smile several times as she watched people scatter as Artemis fired at them. Quite a few were definitely going to have bruises after today. It seemed a lot to ask for a t-shirt, but Diana was too stunned to really do anything. Mostly, she tried to wave, as that seemed like the thing to do, but her wave turned into a swat as the balloons rained down on her.

Her smile finally was genuine when she saw many of her teammates in the Justice League standing along the side of the street. She almost chuckled as she watched Wally, Shayera and Zatanna cheer and wave homemade signs. Artemis, of course, fired a t-shirt at them, but Kal reached up and caught it to save them from being beaned. Dinah waved as she stood next to Kal. It was heartening that so many members had turned out to see this. Bruce wasn't, but then Diana had really expected him to be. A crowd in daytime really wasn't Batman's sort of thing.

The band stopped again and began to play and Diana found herself waiting right by her friends. She waved to everyone, but her eyes kept returning to her friends. A wave of melancholy hit her as she realized this was how it would be now. She wouldn't be one of them, but separate and not part of the group. Her smile slipped a bit as it really hit her she was Queen now. There would be no more adventures with her friends. She wouldn't be at her friends' side as they went into battle.

Kal gave her a reassuring smile when she looked at him and she returned it. Their talk the night before had helped, but now in the broad daylight it only reminded her that the probably wouldn't talk like that again anytime soon. He had become her best friend in the Man's World, but now she would probably only see him on rare occasions. She wouldn't be sitting in the cafeteria listening to Wally make his obvious and harmless sexual innuendos and telling his dirty jokes. She wouldn't talk with Dinah, Shayera and Zatanna and get caught up on all the gossip that was going around. She wouldn't be there to mentor Kara and the other young women of the League. She wouldn't remain after a mission with Kal, talking and discussing what was happening in each other's life. That was all over now; she was the Queen of the Amazons.

The band finished its number and started again. Her chariot moved forward and passed her friends. They cheered for her, but Diana wasn't feeling very festive. She turned her head and watched them slip away as the chariot continued on. Diana turned away, as the emotions started to well up inside of her. She remembered all the cameras and news crews and tears were something she wasn't going to give them. She shifted her hips and let her gown slip open just a bit so some thigh showed. She'd give them that, but not her true feelings or self. Those were private and not for sale at any price.

* * *

Themyscira – Later

The festival had continued long into the night. Donna and Artemis had outdone their selves on making it a spectacular show. Several things had stood out for Clark about the day. One was the image of Diana at her crowning ceremony. She put all the royalty he'd met in his life to shame. There was a natural majestic quality about her. As she was crowned and took the throne, cheers went up and he joined along, but he felt a little sad about it. He remembered the first time he'd met her, thinking she was a Princess and he was just a farm boy. It seemed like ages ago. They'd become such good friends.

She was the Queen now. He might be Superman, but somehow that seemed like nothing compared to her being Queen. His title Superman had come because of the mistaken belief it was an S on his chest and the paper needing a catchy name for him. Diana was Queen because she had always been royalty. It was so easy to forget when they were together, but looking at her today there was really no doubt. She was born to this.

There was a sense of loss too. They had promised to stay in touch and talk often, but as he watched her at the banquet, he could see that the affairs of state were already closing in. Diana would have her hands full being Queen and running the government, so she wouldn't have time for old friends just dropping by. The casual nature of their friendship had changed the moment she was presented to the world as the new Queen. He only wanted the best for her, but already missed their closeness.

There was also Dinah. He knew he'd done a poor job of explaining things. She hadn't spoken to him and left soon after the ceremony. He would give her space and hope she decided they could get past this. It was just the beginning, but he really wanted to see where it would go. For a man that made a living with words, they had failed him when speaking with her. How do you explain it, he thought?

It should have been easy. It wasn't about romance or sex or anything of the other things everyone assumed, but something so much more basic and human. Clark didn't want to end up alone. With each passing year he understood so much better that one by one everyone that knew him would pass. In a hundred years, who would actually know the man that had grown up in Smallville? He would stop being an equal and a colleague and take on something else. Everyone would forget the man he was right now.

Yes, he had Kara, but there was no guarantee she would stay in this century and not return to the 30th. That would leave only one person, Diana. There is a saying that no one is truly dead as long as one person remembers him or her. In a hundred years who would remember Clark Kent? Superman, yes, but what about the man in the costume? As it looked now, the only friend he had that would still remember him would be Diana, but now she was becoming Queen and they would drift apart.

It had always weighted on him that he would watch them all die, one by one till he was alone. In time he would have to give up being Clark Kent, as it would become obvious he wasn't aging. When that happened a whole chunk of his life would be lost. It wasn't about anything other than having at least one person remember who he was beside himself.

That realization also brought with it an appreciation of right now. As he looked at his teammates in many ways they were all at their peak. He wanted to cherish every second of this time, for it would be gone all too soon. It was also the reason Dinah's asking him out was such a wonderful surprise to him. It was a beginning and about right now. It's so easy to forget that memories in the future are the stuff of everyday life in the here and now. Something amazing and unpredictable had changed and a whole new possibility had opened up. He didn't want to miss the chance to explore it with Dinah.

There was one other thing that stood out for him about the ceremony and that was the absence of Hippolyta. He'd been nervous about seeing her again after what happened the last time, but found himself disappointed when she never appeared. His mind had been rolling over and over what Bruce had mention, about there being a connection between her sleeping with him and then calling for a tournament. His ego certainly wasn't so great that he believed the connection was that he was so great in bed she was giving up everything to be with him. Superman was just a name after all.

No, the thing that seemed to trouble him most was that both seemed so out of character for the now former Queen. While he'd been around her on numerous occasions, he couldn't honestly say he knew her that well. He did have the impression she didn't do anything without a reason though. That made him wonder just what it was that had made her do what she'd done recently.

As the festivities continued, he quietly excused himself from the other members of the Justice League and went outside. Diana was receiving all the well wishes of the dignitaries, so he knew she wouldn't notice him leaving. The Amazons were celebrating and as he moved through the streets many called out for him to join them. Several made rather suggestive requests of him, but he politely declined. It was uncomfortable enough when a rather tipsy Artemis had suggested to him early that she wouldn't be against them sharing more than a drink tonight. He'd been so caught off guard by her suggestion; he had fumbled with what to say. Thankfully, Wally had heard this and jumped in to offer his services. Artemis had shot him down rather roughly, but it did give Clark the opportunity to escape.

As he floated up from the street, he let his vision extend out as he looked for Hippolyta. The magic of the island made it a little more complicated, but eventually he spotted her. She was sitting alone on the beach beside a small fire. He was hesitant to intrude, but he felt he had to know what was really going on. Clark circled around so he came in from the water, giving her time to see him before he got to her. She seemed surprised, but didn't move from the spot she was sitting. He gently landed, waiting to see if she would ask him to leave. She looked at him for a moment, as if pondering the situation.

"Hello, Kal-El," she finally said.

"Your Majest-Hippolyta,' he said, correcting himself in mid-sentence. She wasn't Queen any more, Diana was.

"Why aren't you at the celebration?' She asked.

"I could ask the same of you,' he countered. She nodded in agreement. He noticed she had a faraway look in her eyes and almost a melancholy air about her.

"This day is about the new Queen, not the old one,' she at last offered. He moved over and sat down on the other side of the fire from her, looking out at the ocean. They were silent for some time, both deep in their own thoughts. Clark looked over at her, again reminded at just how lovely she was. He felt the need to ask, though, and couldn't put it off any longer.

"Why Hippolyta?' He said softly.

She turned and looked at him, the sadness plain in her features now.

"Did my daughter send you to ask that?' She replied.

"No, but I'm sure she'd like to know too."

"Yes, I know she would,' Hippolyta admitted.

"I can see something is weighting on you, Hippolyta,' Clark said. "I've been told I'm a good listener."

"So do you want to know why I slept with you or why I called the Tournament?' She asked. There was a challenge in her voice, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Both,' he said. "I have a feeling they are somehow connected."

She looked at him, surprised by his reply. Seeing those blue eyes again, she remembered how attractive he was that night and still was. He waited, she noticed, not pushing or demanding answers. The burden she'd been carrying had been so difficult. She had told Phillipus about the dreams and omens, but not about her night with this man. As she sat on the beach before he'd arrived, Hippolyta had felt an overwhelming sense of being alone. In giving up the throne, she had cut herself off from her sisters in every way. Being Champion meant she would soon be going out to the Man's World as Ambassador and she realized she knew very few people out there.

She had met many heads of state and important people, but those weren't friends. Once she left Themyscira she would have no one she could call a friend near her. The staff at the embassy was mostly the younger Amazons and they looked at her more with reverence than anything else. All their lives she had been the Queen so it seemed unlikely they would change how they acted around her now. She would be alone. She was convinced of the reason she was doing this, but the thought of dying alone troubled her. All those many years ago before she had been resurrected as an Amazon she had died alone on the ground. It was such an awful, desolate memory. Now it seemed it was destined to repeat itself.

As she looked at Clark, she realized here was someone that might be a friend. They certainly had already shared far more than that. She knew he was a good man, a kind and generous man. The night they spent together he hadn't forced himself on her and only took what she was willing to give. The morning after he had accept her statement that it would never happen again. Perhaps he was someone she could trust. Someone she could share her burden with. Perhaps he could be a friend to her.

"What would you do to save someone you love, Kal-El?' She finally asked him.

"Anything,' he immediately replied.

"Even if it meant your own death?"

"Yes."

"Than you have your answer."

Clark felt his heart skip a beat as the implications of her words sunk in. She was doing all this to save Diana? He leaned back on his hands, trying to wrap his mind around the sacrifice she had just said she was making.

"Diana would never want you to do that for her, Hippolyta,' he finally said.

"Yes, I know,' she admitted. "I find the alternative too unimaginable for me, Kal-El. To lose a parent is one thing, but to lose a child is something you never recover from."

"How can you be sure about it happening,' he asked. "Diana's been blessed by your Gods, surely they wouldn't allow it?"

"I have prayed to them, but they remain silent,' she replied. "I have seen the omens and dreams and the Oracle as confirmed them. Whoever wears the armor will suffer the fate. Now I've made sure it will be me, not her."

"There must be a way to stop this,' he said, a sense of horror filling him. "We can prevent this, change this fate."

"We all die sometime, Kal-El,' Hippolyta sadly replied. "In the end no one escapes."

"I don't accept that,' he countered.

"You're still young, so young,' she said. "You have a long life ahead of you, Kal-El. Death might not touch you, but those around you will feel its caress."

His thoughts from earlier came rushing back to him. The thought of Jonathon and Martha Kent's deaths suddenly came to Clark. For all his powers he'd been helpless to do anything about it. He knew that as the years went on, just about everyone he knew would age and die. He had tried hard not to think about it, but it was always there with him. It was as if she was speaking of his fears and hadn't even realized it.

Hippolyta saw the shadow come over his handsome features as her words registered. She found her heart going out to this man as she realized he'd already felt the sting of death around him. She slowly stood and moved over next to him and sat down at his side. They looked at each other and an understanding passed between them. Clark put his arm around her, not knowing what else to do but offer some comfort to this brave woman. Hippolyta didn't pull away and leaned into him. She slipped her arm around him. At least she would not die alone; she had a friend in the outside world.

* * *

Donna had been having a wonderful time at the party. The celebration had spilled out of the banquet hall and all of Themyscira was reveling in it. She congratulated herself on throwing one hell of a coronation. Carrying a bottle of wine, she weaved her way through the streets, toasting and drinking with her sisters. She had also noticed her mother wasn't there and hadn't seen her all day. She wondered how her mother was handling all this and decided to see if she could find her. She checked all the usual places Hippolyta would be, but found nothing. Taking a chance, she decided to try the beach, knowing some times when she didn't think anyone would notice that Hippolyta liked to slip down there by herself.

As she reached the edge of the capital, Donna rose up off the ground and slowly flew towards the spot she thought her mother might be. She saw the small fire and started to make her way towards it, when suddenly she realized her mother wasn't alone. Curiosity got the best of Donna, so she landed down the beach and silently made her way towards the fire. Staying hidden amongst the foliage she got closer until she could make out her mother plainly. The magic on this part of the island was stronger than others, so she was able to remain anonymous. Donna had to cover her mouth to stop herself from gasping as she realized the person with her mother was a man. They were holding each other almost like lovers.

Shock and surprise filled her, but her curiosity was too much. Who was he she wondered? From the angle she was at, she couldn't make him out, so she moved silently closer. A gust of wind came off the ocean and Donna stopped in her tracks. She saw the red cape billow out behind him and knew immediately it was Superman that was holding Hippolyta in his arms.

* * *

Gotham

The Question silently pried open one of the stacked crates and reached inside. Easing the bubble wrap to the side, he extracted one of the crates contents. If one could have seen his features, they would have noted the look of surprise on his face. He was holding what looked like an ornamental diary. As he opened it, he noted the handcrafted look of the obviously expensive book. Pulling a pencil from his shirt pocket, he pressed it against the luxurious handmade paper.

"Dear Mom, having a wonderful time at camp,' he whispered as he wrote. He absently brought the pencil up to where his lips would be as if to lick it and then sighed as he realized what he was doing. Something caught his attention, though, or more accurately, caught his olfactory senses. He sniffed the end of the pencil and then turned his attention to the handmade paper. Tearing a small sample off he crumbled it between his fingers. The resulting powder was immediately familiar to him, heroin, pure heroin.

"Very clever,' he murmured. They had worked the raw product as you would if you were making paper and thus they could ship it into the country as innocuous high-end diaries. This was just the break he'd been looking for. The Question had been investigating Hub City officials for numerous illegal activities, but this was the nail in their coffin. Slipping the diary into his inside coat pocket, he shifted back into the shadows.

While many saw The Question as a nut or some wacko conspiracy theorist on the lunatic fringe, he just saw himself as someone that viewed the world differently than others. In his mind the world is made up of patterns and systems that interlock and create larger systems, which combine to create even larger systems until you get to the one unifying system behind all of it. A system could be as simple as a favor. The reason The Question was here was to do some surveillance on Hub City officials meeting with Yakuza members. He had already tipped off someone he knew in the Gotham police and they were on their way. He'd done the man a favor when the policeman was just a rookie trying to get ahead in his job and now he was doing him another favor.

The system behind it was the same as any other working situation. Imagine you are new to a job. Some people give you help in those first few confusing days. They don't have to, but they do. You tend to look on them as a friend, someone you like. A bond has formed and later, you are much more willing to help them when the need arises. Some would call this the law of mutual benefit, but a much simpler way of putting it is you scratch my back; I scratch yours. We all are involved in the system in one way or another.

The key was to see behind the randomness to the pattern below. Just as in the game of Six Degrees of Separation, at first there seems to be no connection, but once you put your mind to it, you find surprising connections. The Question just thought he saw the connections better than most. The game Angry Birds might not seem connected to the LSD trials the US military conducted in the sixties to most, but The Question saw it. He was just surprised no one else did. It was as plain as the lack of a nose on his face. Why else did it sound like the birds were shouting Wolverine when you launched them? And whom were they trying to destroy? The pigs! Does Animal Farm ring a bell? Animal Farm is an allegory on the Soviet Empire and who was the Soviets biggest enemy in the Cold War? The US military, that's who and what is their symbol, an eagle, an angry bird, it was so simple!

The sound of cars arriving stopped The Question from fleshing out this branch of the system. The key players in tonight's little drama were arriving. Several brand new SUVs and Escalades pulled into the warehouse from both ends. The Question began to climb up the side ladder so he could get a bird's eye view of what was going down. He reached the catwalk and stayed in the shadows. The Yakuza representatives had come heavy. He'd heard about the attack on their hotel and could see they weren't taking any chances. He felt his blood boil when he saw the officials from Hub City climb out of their SUVs and warmly greet the Yakuza members. So much for the public trust, he thought.

The Question pulled out a disposable phone and sent a text to his friend in the Gotham police department. He also sent one to a reporter he knew at the Gotham Gazette. They would be here in minutes and hopefully the police and public attention would shine bright on all of them. He watched as the Yakuza leader handed the head official, a city councilman, one of the diaries. The councilman checked the papers and nodded in satisfaction. The Question watched as the Yakuza leader gestured to the stacked crates that surrounded them. Good, he thought, you'll be caught with the evidence all around you.

He didn't exactly hear her, but something made The Question turn his head. It took a moment, but then he spotted her. Who was that, he thought? Her pale white skin and jet-black hair were almost as striking as the Dragon tattoo that swirled around her body. Before he could move towards her, she launched herself from the rafters. He was sure she would be killed as she plummeted towards the cement floor below, but somehow she shifted in midair and landed on two of the Yakuza bodyguards. The Question watched in shock and utter horror as all hell broke out below him. Screams and gunfire erupted, as the small woman began her assault on everyone in her path.

She had two decorative fans in her hands and like the diaries they were far more than they appeared to be. Their edges sliced into flesh and blood showered from open wounds onto the hard, cold cement. The chopsticks holding her hair became weapons in her hands, lethal projectiles that brought down some of the largest men. The Hub City officials were scrambling for their SUVs but they were caught in her wake. A wounded Yakuza man's finger clinched on the trigger of his weapon and sprayed bullets everywhere, cutting down several officials.

The sound of sirens grew closer, but the tiny woman paid them no heed. She was here for blood, The Question knew and there was nothing going to stop her. It all happened in a blur and in the next moment the warehouse was silent. The tiny woman stood in the middle of all the bodies, blood splattered all over her. The sirens were very close now.

"Blood for Blood."

The Question heard her say and then she was looking up at him. As their eyes met, The Question instantly knew she would kill him. He saw no doubt, no fear in her eyes, just a cold, grim, unwavering resolve. While he had trained in the martial arts, the Question knew when he was outclassed. He wasn't that crazy. As she launched one of the deadly chopsticks at him, he dove for cover. Rolling so she wouldn't have a stationary target, he reached into his coat and pulled out several smoke bombs. Casting them down as another missile barely missed him, the catwalk enveloped in smoke.

When it cleared he was gone. Masami heard the police rushing towards the front of the warehouse and knew she didn't have time to track down the man with no face. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she began to move just as the huge warehouse doors were thrown open. The Gotham police rushed in, guns drawn, but they stopped when they saw the carnage. There was nobody there except dead bodies.

* * *

Themyscira

They just sat on the beach holding each other for quite awhile, but eventually they got up and headed back towards the capital. Clark was still trying to come to grips with Hippolyta's confession. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, that there had to be another way, but he found he couldn't think of one. Her question about what he would do to save a loved one resonated in his mind. What if it was Kara? Wouldn't he do anything to keep her safe? What if it was his teammates, Dinah or Bruce, wouldn't he jump in front of them to save their lives if he could? The answer kept coming back to him as yes; he would do it to save another. If he would, how could he tell Hippolyta not to? Diana was her daughter and he had seen how close they were. Diana had told him the story of her birth, how she was the answer to her mother's prayers for all those years.

It was a Sophie's choice, a tragic choice between two unbearable options, he realized. There was no good or right answer to the problem. Who do you sacrifice, if a sacrifice has to be made?

Hippolyta had been walking along side of Clark, her mind on other thoughts. To her the decision had already been made and there was no going back. She turned her head and looked at Clark, again struck by how handsome he was. Tonight it seemed was a time for unburdening herself, so she decided to answer the other part of his question.

"I wanted to feel like a woman, Kal-El,' she softly said.

Clark was surprised by her voice and turned to look at her. He wasn't sure what she meant and his expression must have told her this.

"You wanted to know why I shared a bed with you,' she reminded him.

"Oh, yes, that,' he fumbled to say.

"Yes, that,' she replied with a smile. "This may come as a shock to you, but though I've been Queen for all these years, an Amazon and immortal, I'm still a woman. The night we spent together, I'd already made my decision on what I must do, so I wanted to feel something I hadn't in a long time. I wanted to feel like a woman, not a Queen or Amazon, just a woman. When we were on the beach that night, I felt different. I was just Hippolyta and you were just Kal-El, a woman and a man. I imagine the wine had something to do with it, but I found I wanted to be with you intensely that night."

"I hope it was…" Clark started to say, but then stopped, as it sounded strange even as he was saying it.

"It was what?' She asked.

"I hope it was good for you," he said, blushing a little as he did. "I hope it was what you wanted and you don't regret it."

Hippolyta smiled, stopping herself from laughing. She slipped her arm through his and leaned against him.

"It was, Kal-El, it was,' she said. She couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice as she said, 'It was Super!"

He just gave her a look and Hippolyta couldn't help laughing.

"I couldn't resisted,' she admitted.

"Well, thanks for the ego boost, as corny as it was,' Clark replied. They walked a little further and suddenly Hippolyta stopped Clark.

"Kal-El, you must promise me you will not tell Diana why I'm doing this,' she said.

"I don't like to lie, Hippolyta and Diana is my friend,' he said, conflicted about her request. "I'm already lying to her about what happened between us."

"You can tell her afterwards if you like, but I have to beg you not to before,' Hippolyta pleaded with him. "I'm asking you to help me save my daughter, Kal-El, please."


	15. Chapter 15

Kansas

The Palace

Donna sat on the steps alternatively drinking from the wine bottle and biting her nails. She still couldn't believe what she'd seen, her mother, Hippolyta with Superman! Gods preserve her, that was so wrong, Donna thought. Hippolyta was like three thousand years older than he was, literal! Although, she was immortal and looked like she was thirty, it was still wrong! Eww, her mother was a MILF, Superman's MILF! A shudder went through Donna at even the thought. Wait until Diana heard about it, she'd kill him and then Hippolyta! This was bad, so bad, Donna groaned to herself.

She took another long drink from the nearly empty bottle, as she tried to think what she was going to do. The amount of alcohol she'd consumed wasn't helping this process. To Donna's admittedly intoxicated mind, there was a clear pattern here. If her mother was having an affair with Superman, then her reason for calling a new tournament made sense. She was the champion and would leave the island for the man's world. Superman's world, Donna reminded herself. Hadn't the first thing Hippolyta done when she won was to step down as Queen and named Diana to replace her? It was so she could be with her boy toy, Superman.

He's supposed to be Diana's friend, what a jerk, Donna unhappily thought. Oh this is bad, so bad, Donna lamented. Someone had to tell Diana and she should hear it from someone close and that she trusted. The only thing was that Donna didn't want to be the one to do it. She was just a bit afraid of what Diana's reaction would be. The phrase 'kill the messenger' came to her mind. No, what she needed was someone else, someone else that Diana would listen to. Like an adviser, Donna suddenly thought. Artemis! She was perfect!

Donna stood on somewhat shaky legs and started to weave her way back into the banquet. Looking around, she finally spotted Artemis drinking and arguing with several dignitaries. One hand was on her knife and the officials seemed very nervous. Donna made her way over and grabbed Artemis by the elbow and pulled and dragged her outside. Artemis protested and finally pulled away from Donna.

"I will not be pawed at,' she protested, but then nearly fell on her face and Donna had to hold her up. "Unless I'm about to fall down."

"Artemis, I need your help,' Donna said.

"Are we fighting someone? I'd love a fight right now,' she replied.

"No, this is worse, much, much worse,' Donna said and then took her elbow again. "Come with me a second, this is serious and private."

The two women staggered their way into the gardens before at last dropping down on a bench. Artemis took a long drink from her huge flagon and then wiped her lips with the back of her arm.

"So what is so important you had to drag me all the way out here, Princess?"

"I think I know why my mother called for the new tournament and abdicated the throne,' Donna said, slugging back some more wine.

"Why?"

"She's having an affair with Superman,' Donna gushed. Artemis' eyes went wide in shock.

"That old slut,' she finally gasp.

"Hey! That's my mother we're talking about,' Donna complained and punched Artemis.

"Sorry, sorry, of course, but with Superman, really?"

"Yes, I saw them together earlier,' Donna replied.

"Doing it?' Artemis immediately asked.

"No! Gods no, don't be repulsive,' Donna groaned. "They were alone on the beach in each other's arms!"

"So? That doesn't mean they're having sex,' Artemis countered. "All though if they are, I have to admit, I'm impressed with Hippolyta. Superman is a prime breeding candidate, that is for sure."

"Are you trying to make me throw up?"

"Just-Just, excuse me,' Artemis said and then belched. "Just because they were alone doesn't mean they were sleeping together. Maybe it was an innocent hug."

"How many people, not even counting men have you seen Hippolyta hug or embrace, Artemis,' Donna asked.

"Two, maybe three,' she admitted. "What kind of hug was it? There are different hugs, you know. Maybe it was one like two comrades give each other."

"No, not this one,' Donna replied, shaking her head. "It was more like this."

She moved close to Artemis and demonstrated the type of hug she witnessed. Artemis looked at her before shrugging her off.

"I said don't paw me!"

"I was just showing you what they were like,' Donna said in her defense. "Don't get queer on me."

Artemis shrugged and then seemed to consider the hug Donna had just demonstrated.

"They were like that?"

"Yes!"

"They're definitely sleeping together,' she admitted.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Diana, I mean, our Queen will not be happy about this,' Artemis offered.

"You think? Someone has to tell her, though. She has a right to know,' Donna said.

"Yes, I suppose she does."

"Well, as her advisor, I think it should be you."

Artemis took another long drink while she processed this.

"All right, let's go tell her,' she finally said and stood up. She nearly fell backwards over the bench and Donna had to hold her up. Once she was steady, Artemis pulled away from Donna and started to march towards the banquet. Donna followed right behind her. They arrived at the doorway and stopped as they saw Diana talking with several of the foreign dignitaries. She was smiling as she spoke with them.

"She looks happy,' Artemis observed.

"Yeah, she does,' Donna admitted.

"The party is going so well, too," said Artemis. "All our work has paid off. It almost seems like a shame to ruin it tonight."

"What do you mean?' Donna asked.

"Well, if we tell Diana tonight, it will be the thing she always remembers about her coronation day,' Artemis explained. "I would imagine it's like a fistfight breaking out at your wedding, that's what everyone will remember, not how nice it was beforehand."

"I don't really want to ruin it for Diana," Donna said, her eyes watching her sister, the new Queen.

"We should tell her tomorrow,' Artemis offered. "We could get Phillipus to go with us and we'll be a little more clear headed, tomorrow."

""So let her have her one night to enjoy being Queen before we ruin it,' Donna added.

"Yes."

* * *

Gotham

Selina groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. She started to raise her hand to shield them, but there was a throbbing pain in her shoulder. She'd been injured. Slowly as the cobwebs cleared she began to remember what happened. The robbery, she thought, it had gone so smooth until the elevator arrived. She remembered the small, lithe woman decimating the security guards. They were all dead, Selina was sure of that. It had been the little Japanese woman that had injured her. Selina remembered running, but the details after that were a little hazy. Where was she?

The room was still in shadows, but she could feel the soft, clean sheets against her skin. It was a large bed, expensive in taste she noticed. She was just about to try and get up when he finally spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

Selina squinted and finally found him in the shadows.

"Bruce?"

"Yes."

"Where am I?' she asked.

"You're at my house,' he replied. He moved a little closer, but didn't step out of the shadows.

"Okay, how did I get here?' She asked.

"You were injured, I brought you here and had you patched up."

"Um, ah, thanks."

"Do you feel up to telling me what happen? ' He asked. "You were pretty out of it when you came to me."

"I was attacked."

"By a Dragon Lady, you said,' he replied.

"What? Oh, yeah, she had this dragon tattoo that went all around her body,' Selina stated. "She killed everyone, Bruce. I've never seen anything like it."

"She killed who, Selina? Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me what all happened,' he said.

"Well, I happened to be down near the central business district,' she tentatively began.

"I imagine this had something to do with you being there,' he said, holding up the jade cat.

"Oh, good I didn't lose it,' she said in relief. "Could you give it to me please?"

"You stole this, Selina."

"You can't prove that,' she countered.

"It was on display at the Gotham museum for the last month,' he replied. "I tend to notice things like that.'

"It was on loan Bruce and I found out some Yakuza boss was the one that loaned it,' She said, trying to justify herself. "You know he stole it, so I was just liberating it."

"It's still stealing, Selina."

"Haven't you ever heard you can't steal something that's already been stolen?' She asked.

"It belongs in a museum, Selina,' Bruce said firmly.

"Who are you, Indiana Jones all of a suddenly?"

She thought she detected a slight smile on his lips, but it quickly disappeared.

"Why don't you tell me what happened after you stole this,' he said.

"Well, after I 'liberated' it, I was just about to leave, when I heard the elevator arrive on the floor, 'she began. "I took a peak out and there was just this tiny geisha standing there. The security guards started to harass her, pulling at her kimono and making lewd comments."

"You stepped in,' he asked.

"I was going to, but then she went all ninja assassin on them,' Selina said. "I mean it came out of nowhere. One second she's this shy little thing and the next she's slicing a guy's throat."

Selina paused as the memory came rushing back to her. She still felt shaken by what she's witnessed.

"She killed them all, Bruce,' Selina whispered. "There was blood everywhere. I knew I had to get the hell out of there, but I must have tripped the alarm. She came after me. I ran, but she got me in the shoulder. I went out the window, but she leaped over the balcony after me. I mean who does that, jumps out an open window if they don't have to? I really thought, no, I knew if she got to me, she'd kill me, Bruce. I just ran and ran."

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, still in the shadows.

"A small, Asian woman with a dragon tattoo,' he said. "Can you remember anything else about her?"

"Her skin, it was bone white. I thought it was the geisha makeup at first, but when she took off the kimono, I saw all of it was like that,' Selina replied. He nodded and stood up.

'You need some rest, so stay put, please,' he said. "I'll have Alfred bring you up something to eat, okay?"

"All right,' she reluctantly agreed. He was just starting for the door when she stopped him. "Bruce?"

"Yes,' he said, turning back to her.

"Be careful,' Selina offered. "I know you're going after her, but there was something different about this one. It was like she was on a mission or something. There was no emotion about her, as if she were consumed by whatever her duty was."

"On a mission,' he absently said. He stood still for a moment, his mind running over many possibilities. "I'll remember that, now get some rest, Selina."

"Bruce?'

He stopped and sighed before turning to her once again.

"Yes?"

"Can I have my cat, please?"

"You stole it, Selina."

"I liberated it!"

Now he did smile and chuckled as he shook his head.

'We'll talk about it later,' he said and headed for the door.

"Yes, we will," she called after him.

* * *

Themyscira

Diana was still at the party. Being Queen, it seemed there was a never-ending series of discussions she had to put up with. Officials and representatives all wanted some of her time now that she was the new Queen. Why Themyscira needed a Starbucks, she wasn't sure, but their representative seemed to think it was vitally important the island had a franchise. She tactfully said she would take it under advisement. There were a few proposals that did catch her interest. One group wanted to set up a sort of exchange program with the Amazons, where young women from some of the more repressive countries in the world, were allowed to come and study on the island. Diana liked that idea very much and discussed in some detail with the officials how soon they could start. She was always looking for new ways to spread the Amazonian ideas and philosophies and especially with the women of the world.

Moments like that were few and far between though. Most of it was the routine business of running a government. She tried to stay focused, but as one representative after another droned on, she found her mind slipping off to other thoughts. She imagined excusing herself and walking to the window and taking off in flight. She could picture soaring over the water, feeling free and happy. In those thoughts, she was always wearing her armor, but each time the realization that it was no longer her armor ended the thought.

Finally, she had put in as much time as she could and stood to leave. The royal guard was instantly at her side, ready to escort her to her chambers. Diana started to protest that it wasn't necessary, but gave up, as she knew this was their roll. Sighing, she thanked everyone and left the main hall. Lost in thought, she just walked along with the guards as they escorted her to the private wing of the palace. They stopped and when she looked up they were in front of her mother's door.

"There's been a mistake this is the Queen's chambers,' Diana said to the head of the guard.

"Yes, it is, my Queen,' the guard said. "Hippolyta has vacated them for the new Queen. They are your chambers now."

"What?"

"You are Queen and these are your chambers."

Reluctantly, Diana entered the room and looked around. Everything that was familiar about the room was gone and now her things were in their place. I'm the Queen, Diana silently thought.

* * *

Themyscira

Clark walked back to the palace with Hippolyta. He thought a gentleman would escort her to her room and then say goodnight. When she branched off from the main palace and went to some of the smaller quarters, he couldn't help feeling a bit confused.

"Aren't you going to your palace chambers?' He asked.

"They aren't mine any more, Kal-El, they are the Queen's."

"Oh."

She stopped in front of door to a much smaller place and then turned to him.

"Thank you for listening, Kal-El."

"You're welcome, Hippolyta,' he replied.

She took a tentative step towards him and then leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but there was still something more than just friendship in it.

"Good night,' she finally whispered as she stepped away and disappeared into the room.

"Good night,' he said and then slowly walked off. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear General Phillipus. She had been coming to see Hippolyta but stopped when she saw the Clark with her. To say the kiss caught the General by surprise would be an understatement. She stood there not sure what to do.

* * *

Gotham

Kijuro Makuda, head of the Makuda Yakuza sat at a low, long square table with his most senior lieutenants. To his right knelt his own personal geisha, the grand dowager Rie Saga. She had been literally his possession for almost thirty years. Kijuro was a hard man in his late sixties. As a boy after the war he learned quickly the old ways and class structure meant nothing in this new world. His brutal climb through the ranks was filled with deceptions and murders. He treated those that followed the old traditions as fools, better off dead and out of the way for the new generation. It was a bloody path, but eventually he was head of his own Yakuza branch, feared and respected by the others.

In his forties, once he had accomplished his goals, Kijuro began to want respectability. We are all creatures of our countries and culture and he was no different. He began to embrace the very traditions and ways he had laughed at on his way up. He began to make public displays of honoring the ancestors, visiting shrines and dawning the tradition garb when at home. It was around this time he first met Rie Saga. She was just a young maiko in training, but her beauty, elegance and style were all he things Kijuro desired. He made advance towards her, but she politely declined all of them.

Geishas, unlike what most westerns believe, are not prostitutes but more like hostesses or entertainers. Oh, they may sleep with clients, but it is on their own time in their private life. The small _Hanamachi _or Geisha town that Rie came from had dwindled in numbers, as more women were needed in factories and office with the post-war boom. Their numbers were small, but they long had a reputation as some of the finest in the country. For a man like Kijuro, they were impossible to resist. He was not used to being turned down by anyone and Rie's refusal only added to his desire to possess her. With his newly achieved power, he decided he was not going to be denied.

It took some time, but he finally managed to get Rie to meet with him again. He chuckled to himself as she entered with her own grand dowager and then while the usual customs were performed. When the protocol was finished he made his proposal. She would either be his, exclusively or he would have the entire Hanamachi burned to the ground with everyone in it. Further more, if she refused or sought to end her life rather than suffer the shame, he would again, burn the entire Hanamachi down with everyone inside of it and kill all of her family, starting with the oldest member, her grandmother.

So with no other choice, Rie become Kijuro's personal Geisha and possession. He became an important man and eventually he blackmailed and threatened the rest of the Hanamachi into his service. Rie in time became grand dowager of his private geishas, but they were geishas in name only. The performed whatever services Kijuro said they would. They were slaves to him. To keep them in line he carrying out on his threat and one young geisha that tried to escape watched as her brother and his wife were murder in front of their daughter's eyes. She took her own life soon afterwards. The lesson was learned and no one tried escaping again.

Rie knelt at his side, making sure he wanted for nothing. She was used to this by now, as was everyone in the organization. She always knelt at this side during all his business meetings, silently watching and listening. This had been a hastily called meeting and she could hear something different in the voices around the table, fear. The news of the massacre and lose of their product at the warehouse had rattled many. When it was added to the attack on the hotel, the murder of two of their best men, they all realized they were under siege. Kijuro sat back listening to all his lieutenants' suggestions. Most of them thought it was wise to return to Japan and consolidate their forces there. Kijuro slammed his fist down on the table, silencing all of them.

"No! If we leave now, it is a sign of weakness,' he shouted. "How do you think the other bosses will react when they hear we turned tail and left? They will see us as vulnerable and we will be faced with a war against all of them. They will think if one assassin can make us run, then we are no longer to be feared. We stay and fight! Bring in whomever you have to, but stop this here and now!"

The lieutenants bowed and said it would be done. Kijuro slowly stood, eying each man and then stormed out of the room. Rie silently walked out behind him.

* * *

Fawcett City

Dr. Richard Occult moved slowly over the street in front of the Batson apartment looking for any clue as to Mary's transformation. He was a supernatural detective and this whole case was a mystery to him. He could sense power signatures all over the pavement where the lightening had hit, but it was like nothing he'd ever encountered. He checked around him to make sure no one was watching and then pulled out his medallion, the Symbol of Seven. Whispering an incantation, a soft light began to bath him as he tried to trace the origin of the power. Suddenly he felt his entire body being gripped by the source and as he tried to struggle it proved in vain. A blinding flash encompassed him and in the next moment the street was empty, with only his fedora remained.

* * *

Themyscira

Hippolyta stood looking at the Champion's armor. It seemed strange not to see Diana wearing it, but now it was hers. Slipping off her customary gown, she picked the armor and began to try it on. Hippolyta was slightly shorter than her daughter and they had different curves as well. The outfit was rather tight in some places and a bit loose in others. It caught her by surprised when it suddenly conformed to her shape. Turning towards the mirror, Hippolyta caught her first glimpse of herself in the armor. She couldn't help gasping a bit and blushing.

While nudity or their own bodies do not particularly trouble Amazons, it is quite another thing to see one's self displayed so all will notice. Hippolyta was probably one of the more conservative of the Amazons and the armor seemed rather skimpy to her. She had always thought it was rather skimpy on Diana but on herself it felt indecent. Her usual gown covered her from head to toe, while the armor displayed more than it hid.

"Perhaps a skirt can be made for modesty sake,' she thought aloud. The bottoms seemed particularly brief, riding up a bit so she was constantly trying to straighten them. How would it look the first time she appeared in public to be more worried about exposing herself than fighting? The top was little better, she realized, as he showed a generous amount of cleavage. Because Hippolyta had a bit of a lush and mature figure, the outfit seemed to emphasis her body even more than it did for Diana.

"Yes, a skirt is a must,' she decided.

"I see you are ready for the outside world,' a voice said behind her. Hippolyta quickly spun around, feeling embarrassed at being seen like this. General Phillipus was standing in her doorway, leaning against the frame, her arms crossed.

"Oh, Phillipus, you startled me."

"Should I call you Hippolyta or Wonder Woman,' Phillipus asked. There was something in her tone that seemed different to Hippolyta.

"Hippolyta will be fine."

"Are you nervous about going out to the man's world?' Phillipus asked.

"I..," Hippolyta started, but then stopped not sure how she felt. "I know it's just something I have to do."

"Is that the only reason? Is it the only reason, the one you gave me for the tournament, Hippolyta? "Phillipus asked.

"Yes."

"I saw you with him,' Phillipus stated, moving into the room and closing the door. Hippolyta was caught by surprise and wasn't sure what to say.

"You've been with him, haven't you?"

"That is none of your business, General,' she snapped. Phillipus gave her head a sad shake.

"When I saw you kiss him last night, I just knew,' she said. "So is he the real reason for all this? Has it been so long you've forgotten what Hercules and his men did to us? To you?"

"No!"

"So now you'll go to Superman, won't you?' Phillipus accused her. "All that talk about omens and protecting Diana were just a ruse so you could give yourself to a man."

"That's more than enough, General! I would remind you to remember your place,' Hippolyta shouted.

"And I would remind you, Hippolyta, that you are not Queen anymore,' Phillipus replied. The two women looked at each other for a moment.

"All this over a man, 'she said in disgust.

Hippolyta felt like she was shaking, she was so mad. She glared at the General, but Phillipus wasn't backing down. Taking several deep breaths, Hippolyta got herself under control.

"Believe what you like, but know you are wrong, Phillipus,' Hippolyta said. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"I thought I did too, but then I saw that kiss last night,' Phillipus replied. "It has been a long time, but I haven't forgotten what a lover's kiss looks like."

"We are not lovers,' Hippolyta countered.

"But you have been with him, haven't you?"

"Yes, once,' Hippolyta admitted.

"From that kiss I'd say you want to again,' Phillipus. "What do you imagine Diana will say when she finds out?"

"I hope she doesn't,' Hippolyta honestly admitted. "I spoke to you the truth before. This has nothing to do with Kal-El. What I do, I do for the life of my daughter, Phillipus."

"I want to believe you, Hippolyta, I do,' Phillipus replied.

"You have a choice to make,' Hippolyta stated. "You can run to Diana with what you think you know and ruin everything or you can let this play out and help save her. The choice is yours, Phillipus."

* * *

Metropolis – The following night

Clark had finished for the day. The city was quiet tonight. He knew he should probably head to bed, as he had an early morning, but his mind wouldn't stop working tonight. Questions with no simple answers plagued him. Perhaps there weren't any good answers or at least he couldn't seem to find any. Running his hand through his hair, he glanced out over the city wondering what he should do. There weren't any answer out there either.

He moved over and switched on the radio before dropping down onto the sofa. Leaning his head back Clark closed his eyes. Even with his super hearing, music still had the same power of him as it did everyone else. It could lift his spirits or commiserate, distract and beguile, enchant and delight or simply entertain. The Hold Steady's Hurricane J came on and Clark let him mind drift along with the tune. Sometimes it isn't even the lyrics, but the beat of a tune that just seems to seep into our pours and before we know it we're nodding along. The Kings of Leon came on next and just added to it, that amazing transportation that music can so effortlessly accomplish.

A knock at the door finally brought Clark out of the music. As amazing as his hearing was, he could still focus it on one thing, one song and the rest of the world would fade away. Slowly he got to his feet and moved over to open the door. Most would assume he would use his vision to gaze through the door to see who it was, but it had never become a habit with Clark. For most of his life he'd been near invulnerable so the chance of anything on the other side of the door being an actual threat to him were miniscule. He walked through life with none of the concerns that plagued most people. He'd never really had to flinch or duck at anything. Not checking ahead of time who was at the door was just a subtle way of keeping in touch with what everyone else had to deal with. It was just one of a thousand little things he did to keep himself grounded and in touch.

Clark opened the door and found Dinah Lance standing there.

"Hi."

"Hi, can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course,' he replied, stepping back to let her pass. "I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"I didn't expect to see you either, 'she said.

"So what changed?' He asked as he closed the door.

"I'm not sure,' she admitted. "I guess there's some unresolved things between us, Clark."

"I know,' he said with a nod. "Why don't you sit down? Can I get you something?'

"No, not right now,' Dinah replied. She moved towards the couch, but didn't sit down. "I wanted to talk, Clark, about everything."

"Okay,' he said, closing the door. He leaned back against it waiting for her to continue.

"I've been thinking about us a lot,' she offered.

"And?"

"I find you very handsome and charming, Clark, but I've been down that road before,' Dinah replied. "I need something else in a relationship now."

"I'm listening,' he said.

She had taken off her jacket, but her posture said she was still on edge.

"I'm not looking for a mentor or some Daddy figure, Clark,' she stated. "I'm not that woman if that's what you're looking for. I can't do that, well, that's not quite right, I won't do that. I've gotten where I am tonight through lots of hard work and experience. I'm an adult woman and if I'm going to enter into a relationship I want to feel like I'm an equal, a partner. I won't accept anything less anymore."

"Dinah, I wouldn't ask you to be anything but yourself, I hope you know that?"

"I'd like to think you wouldn't, but I need more than just a promise, Clark,' she replied.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Make me understand, Clark,' Dinah said, moving towards him. "I saw the way you looked at Diana at the ceremony and there was something going on. I can't do this if I'm always wondering what else is out there."

"Diana's my friend, Dinah, that's it,' Clark replied.

"I want to believe that, but what was that look, Clark?"

His head dipped just a bit, before he looked into her eyes.

"Sadness."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"How do I explain this, 'he mused out loud. "Dinah, right now I'm Clark Kent, just as you're Dinah Lance. You'll always be Dinah Lance, but eventually there were come a time when I can't be Clark Kent. The world I grew up in is already vanishing and one day it will all be gone."

"You're going to have to explain that, Clark,' Dinah replied.

"I'm going to live a long time, Dinah,' he explained. "Even I'm not sure how long. I've known this since I was a teenager. I've already lost the people that raised me, the Kents, so a big part of that world is already gone."

"We all lose our parents eventually, Clark, that's just life,' she countered.

"I know, but it's just beginning for me, Dinah,' Clark continued. "Because of my life span, one by one everyone that's ever known Clark Kent will slip away."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Diana?" She asked.

"Her becoming Queen means that another person that knows me is moving away,' he said. "It's not about any romance, I promise you. It's just I know eventually she will find out what happened between me and her mother and I think we both know what Diana's reaction will be. What you saw was me realizing that I've probably lost the one person that will still know me as Clark Kent in the future. We'll never be the same friends we are now. One night changed everything and there's no going back, nothing I can do to change it. I guess I was feeling a little sad for myself in that moment, Dinah, that's what you saw."

Dinah listened to him. As he spoke she tried to see what he was saying from his point of view. She like all their teammates knew in many ways he was as different from them as they were from the first humans that walked on the planet. As she listened her perspective suddenly shifted and she understood what he was talking about. For all practically purposes he was immortal. He didn't even perceive time in the same what that everyone else did. What she would consider a long life would be just the beginning for him. If anything it just added to her doubts. One other thought occurred to her too.

"Hippolyta is immortal,' Dinah whispered. "Is that why you two slept with each other? Is that why she's doing what she's doing?"

"No."

"But you know why she is, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'll ask you the same thing she asked me, what would you do to save someone you love?"

"Anything,' Dinah immediately answered.

"That's why she's doing what she's doing."

"To save Diana?"

The very idea seemed odd to Dinah.

"Yes,' he nodded. "Look, the whole idea makes no sense to me either, but the Amazons come from a completely different culture than we do. Their Gods are very real to them, as are omens and visions, sacrifices and fate. They believe you can't escape what has been foretold, that fates can't be changed."

"How does that explain taking Diana's place?"

"This is just between you and me, Dinah,' Clark said. "Hippolyta had a vision that whoever wears the armor of the Champion of the Amazons will die. She did what she did, so it wouldn't be Diana."

"But that's crazy,' Dinah replied.

"Maybe, but again it's all very real to them,' Clark said. "There's also the possibility that she's right. If she is than Fate dictates that a sacrifice has to be made. How do you tell a mother she can't make it to save her daughter?"

Dinah wasn't sure how to answer that. In Hippolyta's place she couldn't honestly say she wouldn't do the same thing.

"So you believe what she's saying? I wouldn't have expected that from you, Clark."

"The thing is it doesn't matter what I believe,' he replied. "Hippolyta and the Amazons believe it. To answer your question, no I don't believe it. If I needed any proof that there is no set fate, you being here proves it to me. If we hadn't been on that elevator does this possibility happen? I don't know."

"So what are you going to do?" Dinah asked.

"I don't know that either,' he admitted. "Even though everything is telling me she's wrong in this, a small part of me keeps asking what if she's right? What if the person wearing that armor does die? Who do I save, Diana or Hippolyta? Is that even my place to decide? How can I just discount what Hippolyta is willing to do? I've been sitting here for the last few hours going back and forth with it, but I still don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You should tell Diana,' Dinah said.

"And if Hippolyta's right, that means Diana dies."

"But if you don't tell her and Hippolyta's right, she dies,' Dinah countered.

"Either way I have to decide who dies,' Clark said.

"Why did she tell you? Was it because you slept with her?" Dinah couldn't help asking.

"I think they are tied together, but not the way you're thinking,' Clark replied. "The night we spent together I sensed something different about her, but couldn't figure it out. When I saw her the night of the ceremony it was still there. It took a while, but I think it was loneliness. The more I've thought about it, the more it makes sense. Once she made this decision, Hippolyta set herself on a course that will take her away from everything she knows. She's alienated the person she loves most in the world and will have to leave the place she loves too."

"So why did she tell you?"

"I think she just needed a friend, Dinah,' he admitted. "She's given up everything and believes she's going to die. I think she just didn't want to die alone."

Dinah nodded in understanding, but this was all too much for her. She picked up her jacket and started to slip it back on.

"This is too much for me, Clark, way above my pay grade,' she admitted. "Immortals dealing with other immortals, sacrifices and the rest aren't part of my world."

"There not part of my world either, Dinah."

"But they are, Clark,' she softly said to him. "You're one of those immortals. You said it yourself, in a hundred years whatever we might have had will be gone. I'll be gone. I'm one of those ordinary humans that will slip away."

"Yes, but that's one hundred years from now,' he replied. "I've died once, Dinah, I could die again tomorrow. I don't believe in Fate and if I dwell on what might be than I'll miss everything that's amazing right now. As cliché as it sounds, the past is gone and the future never gets here, we only really have right now, this moment. If you want to leave, I won't stop you, but you said you wanted a relationship where you were an equal, a partner. I can't promise it will be easy, but I'm willing to do my part in that relationship, if you are."

"But what about the future?" She asked. "What about tomorrow and the day after that?"

"I don't know, 'he admitted. "We're both here right now, and that's all that matters."

"But…"

He wasn't the impulsive type, but every once and a while there comes a moment when the only thing to do is to kiss the girl. This was one of those moments. Clark kissed Dinah.


	16. Chapter 16

Barrel

Fawcett City

The walls of the apartment felt like they were closing in on Mary. A scared and bewildered Billy watched everything she did, looking for some sign that she'd gone evil again. Mary could tell something else was troubling Billy. Several times she would catch him just staring at her, as if he still didn't believe the grown woman in his apartment was actually his sister. There was a definite unsettling feeling about the looks he gave her. Finally it grew to be too much and Mary grabbed her jacket and left.

She walked for almost an hour, her mind going over and over everything yet finding no answers. Finally, not wanting to return to the apartment, Mary made her way to the library. She received several looks from the men and a few from the women. It was something she still wasn't used to, but noticed it happening more and more. She selected a book from the stack and moved to the back of the library where there was a reading room. A few tables lined the center, with small art deco, green shaded table lamps for each chair. She picked one by the window, away from the two other people in the room and sat down. A storm was starting outside.

Tender Is The Night by F. Scott Fitzgerald was the book she'd chosen and soon she found herself engrossed in it. It was the story of Dick Diver, a young psychiatrist whose career was thwarted and his genius numbed through marriage to the exquisite and wealthy Nicole Warren. It was one of Fitzgerald's last novels and while the brilliance of his prose remained, there was a melancholy that seemed to haunt the work.

The storm worsened and dark ominous clouds turned the end of the day into night. The other two left after awhile, but Mary continued reading, even as the rumble of thunder could be heard. The lights flickered as thunder crashed overhead, rattling the building.

"Always alone, aren't you Mary?"

She gasped and looked up from her book, but didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" She asked, feeling very vulnerable.

"A friend,' the voice said. "I know how it must hurt to be forgotten and dismissed. You do too, don't you, Mary?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,' Mary replied. "Who are you?"

A figure shifted among the shadows and Mary jumped with fright.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Mary,' the voice said. "You can pretend with everyone else, but I know. They took away your powers in mid-flight, didn't they? No explanation, nothing. It's a miracle you survived the fall, really. All that good work you did and for what? They all forgot you, didn't they? The months in the hospital and not one visitor, not one."

"Shut up,' Mary shouted. "How do you know about me? Who are you?"

"I told you, Mary, I'm a friend and I want to help you,' the voice replied. "They treated you like dirt, less than dirt. I'm the only one that cares what happens to you, Mary."

"Billy,' Mary started to say, but the voice cut her off.

"Billy's a child! All he thinks about is becoming Captain Marvel again,' the voice snapped. "If he got his powers back today he'd abandon you just like all the rest.'

"No, no that's not true,' Mary shouted. She was terrified now and the chair was knocked to the ground as she got up. Grabbing her things, Mary started to run, to get away from the voice. It followed her.

"You know it's true, Mary, they'd all forgotten you,' the voice whispered in her ear. "Poor, sweet, innocent Mary Marvel, whatever happened to her, they were saying until recently."

"Shut up!"

Mary hurried out of the library oblivious to the admiring looks she was receiving.

"Time to make them remember you, Mary,' the voice whispered. "This new you can make that possible."

"Leave me alone!"

She moved down the sidewalk, telling herself the voice wasn't real, that she was just imagining it, but she feared it was real.

"You've been given a gift, Mary, don't turn from it,' the voice whispered to her.

"Did-Did you do this to me?' Mary asked.

"No, not I, but I can help you,' the voice replied. "The others are afraid of you, yet you've done nothing wrong, have you?"

"No."

"That's right, you haven't." The voice said in agreement. "Still they won't listen, will they? You've told them, but they never listen. They still treat you like a child, the child they forgot until this happened."

"Eclipso?' Mary said with a shudder. "If that's you, I won't fall for your lies again!"

"I'm not, Eclipso, Mary, I'm a friend like I said,' the voice replied.

"Then what do you want?"

"Nothing but to help you, Mary,' the voice offered. "You've been playing the same role for so long, you've forgotten how to be anything else. You're not a child anymore Mary, you're a woman. Perhaps it's time you started acting like one."

"Please, just leave me alone! Leave me alone,' Mary sobbed, as she began to run towards home. The dark shadow seemed to linger for a moment, watching her race away and then slowly faded away.

* * *

Themyscira

Artemis and Donna groaned as the sunlight hit their eyes. The effects of the night before were still being felt. They made their way towards the military quarters, wanting to get Phillipus to help them tell Diana. They found her sitting out in front of her quarters; head down as if she were deep in thought.

"Phillipus,' Donna said. "We need to talk to you about something very important." The General looked up at the two of them and just nodded

"Come inside."

She opened her door and ushered the two in before closing it.

"Have a seat.'

Donna and Artemis sat down and the General sat across from them.

"So what is so important?"

"Hippolyta is sleeping with Superman,' Artemis immediately said. Donna looked at her in shock.

"I thought we agreed to ease into that?' She gasped.

"I got carried away,' Artemis lamely offered.

"How do you know this?' Phillipus asked.

"Donna saw them,' Artemis replied.

"I can answer for myself, you know,' Donna complained.

"You saw them?"

"Yes! Well, no, I didn't see them doing it,' Donna admitted. "But I saw them together on the beach holding each other."

"Holding each other,' Phillipus asked. "How?"

"Like this,' Donna said and the leaned over and wrapped her arms around Artemis to demonstrate.

"I told you not to paw me,' Artemis complained, wriggling away from the embrace.

"It was just an example, don't flatter yourself,' Donna replied.

"You could do a lot worse,' Artemis said in her defense.

"So you saw them embracing each other, so?" Phillipus asked, wanting to get back on track with the conversation.

"So they're lovers,' Donna said.

"Queen Diana has to know this,' Artemis added.

"Why?"

Both Artemis and Donna looked at the General in surprise. They weren't quite sure they heard her right.

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean?"

Phillipus took a breath, measuring her words. Her talk with Hippolyta was still weighting heavy on her mind. Her first responsibility was to her Queen and that was now Diana.

"If you tell Queen Diana, what do you imagine her reaction with be?' Phillipus finally asked.

"She'll kick some ass!' Artemis said with a grin.

"In front of the world media,' Phillipus offered. "The media you two invited, I might add. Would you have our problems played out for everyone to see? What if Hippolyta and Superman deny it? You have no real proof other than they embraced each other, do you?'

"But-But Diana should know,' Donna complained. "This explains why my mother called for a new tournament, doesn't it?"

"Perhaps, but what does it change?' Phillipus asked. "Hippolyta didn't cheat to win. She's leaving today for the Man's world and so are the media. If we are to bring this to Diana's attention, I think it should be in private.'

"Yes, the outside world need not know what happens between us,' Artemis reluctantly agreed. "I would imagine the media would have a field day with this. Those jackals love this sort of scandal."

"But it doesn't seem right,' Donna groaned. "Superman is supposed to be Diana's friend and his screwing our mother! It's disgusting just thinking about it!"

"Then don't think about it,' Phillipus offered. "Wait, for once you tell Diana you can't go back. She will make decisions and they will affect us all. Do you really want to have them based on what you think you know?"

Both Artemis and Donna had to think on this.

* * *

Gotham

Rie Saga might as well have been invisible as she quietly moved down the hotel hallway. The Guards were so used to seeing her, they treated her like part of the furniture. She said nothing to any of them as she made her way to her room. Kijuro had long since moved on to other, younger women for this pleasure, so this allowed her some privacy.

Sliding her key card into the door, she gently pushed down on the handle. She paused and glanced both ways before entering. The room was dark and the sound of rain could be heard from the open window. She closed the door and turned to face the room.

"You may come out now,' she quietly said. The curtains rustled slightly and then Masami stepped forward. She quickly bowed to the older woman.

"It is good to see you,' she said to Rie.

"And you, young one,' the older woman replied. "You have gotten their attention, but now must be more careful. They are going to be hunting you and will bring in specialists for the jobs."

"It doesn't matter,' Masami said.

"No, little one, it does," Rie countered. "Do not let your anger cause you to underestimate them. They are ruthless and will stop at nothing to catch you and kill you."

"Then they will die,' Masami said, her voice cold and without emotion. "I will not let anything stop me from my singular goal. Kijuro Makuda will watch as all those around him die, just as he made me watch my parents die all those years ago. Then I will finish it and cut off his head."

"See that you do,' Rie replied. "Let the long nightmare finally end."

"I live only for that,' Masami offered and then she was gone out the window. Rie slowly walked over and closed it, taking one last look at the rainy night.

* * *

Themyscira

There was only a brief ceremony planned for Hippolyta's departure. She would hold a news conference once she reached the Embassy. The media had lingered wanting an exclusive of this changing of the guard. Diana stood in the royal box as Hippolyta approached wearing the armor of the Amazon Champion. It was such a strange sight to see someone else wearing it. Diana noticed that Hippolyta had added a skirt to the outfit everyone knew as Wonder Woman's. So many emotions were rushing around inside of Diana, but she was mindful of the cameras.

The ceremony went on and Diana stood, a fake smile on her face, but her eyes never leaving her mother. Hippolyta didn't return her gaze, remaining bowed as if humbled by the moment. When it came time for Diana to rise and recite the words to send the Amazon Champion off to the outer world, she thought they would stick in her throat. Somehow she managed to get through them and all Amazons cheered as Hippolyta bowed and then started towards the portal to the outside world.

"I go to represent all Amazons,' she shouted and then disappeared. As the cheers rolled through the hall, Diana felt as if the world were slipping away from her. This isn't right, she couldn't help thinking, this isn't right.

* * *

Gotham

The airport was crowded, as passengers arrived from all over the globe. Five men, all dressed in black, silently made their way through customs and security. They were hard, rough looking men and people seemed to instinctively get out of their way. As they passed through security, there was a Japanese man waiting for them with a sign. It simply said The Blackpool Group on it. The men immediately walked over to him and he bowed. They whispered back and forth and then he extended his hand for them to follow him to the car. They nodded and started out of the airport.

* * *

Across the street on a rooftop, Batman watched them with binoculars. With the recent murders, he suspected the Yakuza would bring in specialists to clean up the matter. His jaw clinched a little tighter as he watched the five men walk out of the airport and climb into the waiting limo.

"So what are we looking at?' Selina asked next to him.

Batman sighed and turned towards her.

"What are you doing here, Selina?"

She was in her Catwoman costume and he couldn't help noticing how good she looked in it. She turned and smiled at him.

"Helping you catch the bad guys,' she said. "Not really my specialty, but hey, that crazy Dragon Lady attacked me first."

"I work alone, Selina,' he firmly said.

"I'm not signing up to be the next boy toy, Bruce, but this is personal,' she replied.

"No, no way,' he said with a shake of his head.

"So that's your final word on it, is it?' She asked.

"Yes."

"Well, than I guess it's a good thing I don't take orders or listen to you, isn't it?' She replied. "I'm in this, Bruce, whether you like it or not. It's my city too and I don't like outsiders crashing the party."

"No way, not going to happen."

"The limo's leaving, time to move, Bruce,' she said and then launched herself off the side of the building. As she twisted in midair, tossing out her whip, she smiled back at him. "Are you coming Batman?"

"Damn,' he grumbled and then fired his line.

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

The press conference was underway. Hippolyta stood in front of the Embassy and read a prepared statement, explaining how she would now be taking over the role of Amazon Champion, while Diana would now be Queen. She certainly understood the strangeness of it all. The public at large was so used to seeing her daughter dressed as Wonder Woman that seeing someone else was disconcerting. Hippolyta had added a skirt, sword and shield to the outfit, but still felt underdressed in front of all these people. She had of course done this before, but that was always as Queen. This time the questioning was more of a free for all, especially when she finished her statement and opened it up to all the media.

_"Who are you wearing?"_

_"So tell us more about your new project."_

_"Does this mean you are Wonder Woman 2.0?"_

_"What was your reaction when you heard Charlie Callas was dead?"_

_"Will you be sleeping with Batman like we hear all the other female superheroes do?"_

_"Do you think Kim and Kanye will make it work?"_

_"Are you wearing the skirt because you have cellulite?"_

_"What's your reaction to being name the new, hottest M.I.L.F superhero?"_

_"Has Playboy contacted you about a pictorial? How about Maxim or FHM?"_

_"If you could be a piece of furniture, what would you be?"_

_"What will be your talent in the competition? Oh, sorry, that was a leftover question from the Miss Universe Pageant."_

"Excuse me, Madame Ambassador,' a voice said from the back of the pack. "With this change, will Themyscira's primary mission change? Do you see yourself continuing the same work that Princess, now Queen Diana did?"

Hippolyta had been stumbling through most of the questions, half of which she didn't understand or know what the reporter was referring to. Finally someone asked something she could gave a real answer to.

"Thank you for the good question, Mr. um,' she started, trying to see who asked the question.

"Kent, Clark Kent from the Daily Planet,' the man said. The group around him moved to the side and looked at him. Hippolyta couldn't help smiling as she saw him.

"Yes, Mr. Kent, yes is the answer to your question,' she replied. "Our goals will always be the same, while our approaches might be different. I hope in some small way to continue to push forward the agenda my daughter so admirably fought for."

There was a brief moment as she finished that they just looked at each other. Where a moment ago, Hippolyta was feeling a little lost in the sea of unfamiliar faces, now she knew she had at least one person she knew with her. The isolation she'd been feelings seemed to slip back a bit and she turned to continue answering questions.

* * *

The Mystic Plain

Dr. Occult found himself falling and changing at an increasing rate. Rose Psychic would fade in and out as the two in one body tried to slow their descent. Colors rippled and flashed all around them, as scenes from alien worlds appeared and disappeared. Then the whole world changed and they landed in the snow.

The shift back and forth between Occult and Rose continued, even as they struggled to stand. Snow fell all around them, a cold, bitter wind howled, but there was another sound off to the horizon. Using their combined powers, they finally managed to hold to one form, Rose's. She was hardly dress from the climate, but she used the amulet to try and warm herself.

The sound great louder and nearer. It was the sound of battle. Trudging through the deep white, she managed to reach an outcropping of rock and pull herself up. She barely had time to get situated, when the world around exploded with movement and sound. Great, bizarre shaped beasts came plunging over the ridge on her left and were met by equally bizarre creatures on her right.

She felt dwarfed by the sheer size of them and in her haste her control slipped and once and she phased into Richard Occult. He tried to hold his form, yet couldn't help but be awed by the creatures before his eyes. The Symbol of Seven around their neck shimmered and started to glow, a sure sign that they were in the presence of magic. Occult tried to draw power from it to hold his form, but whatever force they had encountered was too powerful and the shifting continued, back and forth between Occult and Rose.

It was as Rose was transitioning in that they first saw it, the banner, three black circles on a field of red. It was the same one Mary had described in her dream. Shifting her gaze as she started to phase back into Occult, she saw the other banner, three yellow lines on a field of white. Two great armies were about to clash.

The noise was deafening, as the combatants engaged each other. Blood seemed to be everywhere as no mercy came from either side. Shifting their position, Occult got them a little higher, so they had a better very of the battle. The armies stretched as far as the eye could see. Back and forth they went, each side fighting with all they had. The outcome seemed in doubt, until something caught Rose's eye. Movement from the center started to push its way forward. An opening was created and with each passing moment it grew larger

The golden woman, she had entered the battle.

She mesmerized Rose and Occult. She was ferocious, elemental and savagely beautiful all at once. Unimaginable beasts and fighters fell before her blade, yet she never slowed and continued to press forward.

A second opening came, off to the right and somehow Occult managed to pull his eyes away from the golden woman. It took a moment but finally he saw what was created this new opening, a man. At least that was the impression Rose got as they gazed at the being. He was larger, more primitive and less evolved than the golden woman, but no less deadly.

The two seemed to instinctively know where the other was and inexorable moved towards each other. It seemed to take an eternity but finally they faced each other. As their swords met, a shockwave went out and Rose and Occult found themselves thrown out of time again.

A bright flash of light encompassed them and in the next moment Occult was face down on the street in Fawcett City. Struggling to breath, he looked around and saw his hat lying on the pavement.

* * *

The Watchtower

The news about Diana and Hippolyta was the buzz of the station. Everyone was still in shock that Wonder Woman would no longer be a member. All of them respected her and many looked up to her as a role model. What the change would mean, they didn't know.

Shayera and Zatanna walked into the cafeteria and headed over to the table Wally was sitting at. He seemed engrossed in a magazine and only looked up when they sat down.

"People?' Zee asked. "Doing some heavy reading, Wally?"

"Cute. I was just checking out this article on Hippolyta,' he replied.

"God, that is so strange,' Shayera commented. "I never imagined Diana not being part of the Justice League."

"Yeah, me too,' Wally said, but he'd already returned to looking at the magazine.

"I know, it's weird,' Zee admitted. "Diana was always a leader and now she's gone. It's even weirder that her mother is replacing her. It's like time is going backwards instead of forwards."

"With your power I'd think you'd like that,' Wally absently offered.

"I speak backwards, not live it," she replied.

"Am I the only one a little uncomfortable with the thought of Hippolyta being here?' Shayera said.

"What do you mean?' Zee asked.

"Well, I know what they say, but she's still the Queen to me,' Shayera explained. "I know Diana was a Princess, but you never really thought of her that way, you know?"

"Yeah," Zee agreed. 'She was like a sister, now we have a mother taking her place. Is she going to act like everyone's mother or like a Queen when she gets here?"

"I was always a little intimidated by Hippolyta when we went to Themyscira,' Shayera admitted. "She's an immoral and has that royal aura about her. It's going to be really uncomfortable being around her, don't you think, Wally?"

"Hmm? What?' He said, looking up from the magazine.

"Don't you think it's going to be uncomfortable with Hippolyta around?' Shayera repeated.

"I don't know, I'm just going to treat her like everyone else,' he said. "She does bring some pluses to the table, you know."

"Like what?' Zee asked.

Wally smiled and turned the magazine around so they could see the picture he was looking at. It was Hippolyta in the Wonder Woman outfit.

"Well, she's smoking hot, for one thing," replied Wally. "I mean I even voted for her as top M.I.L.F superhero!"

The two women just stared at him for a moment and then hit him.

"You are such a pervert,' Zee grumbled.

"Ow! What? Come on! Take a look at her in that picture! Wow!"


	17. Chapter 17

Bent

Metropolis – Hours Later

The two naked bodies did a slow, sensual dance that was timeless. Each movement, slow and controlled to add to the pleasure and arousal. It was such a delicious balancing act, as her hips ground down against his, his shaft piercing up into her depths and flooding both of them with pleasure. Hands and lips joined in the symphony, caressing and teasing each other's flesh until they both felt like they were going to come apart at the seams.

He knew she had more experience than he did, but it was the way she used that experience that shattered every preconceived notion he had. He like so many others believed he was a man of steel and most women were, well, you know the comparison. While she did have the Meta gene, she was mostly human and all woman. The longer they went through he was beginning to think she was more than what he'd first thought.

While their conversation was brief and erratic during this long session, she managed to make him see things in a different way. Power had no place in this. Strength was in control. Speed was overrated unless it was used to vary the tempo, but never as a sheer force. Slow could be so maddeningly erotic. Inches, centimeters of movement could be as breathtaking as anything he'd imagined. Instead of the bull in a china shop approach, he could use his senses in different ways. Had he ever touched softer skin than hers just above her hip on her lower back? Could his tongue dance and explore just the very tips of her nipples, yet be rewarded with such a gratifying purr? So many sensations to experience that his senses were on overload most of the time.

She showed him also that while his body might be hard as steel, the adjective super extended in ways he'd never imagined. The feel of her hot breathe as those little hair on his neck. Her tongue toying and teasing against the curves of his ear sent shudders through his body. Her lips and hands caressing every inch of him until every nerve in his body was on fire.

The final worry had been overcome in the first hour. Completion. The analogy most thought of was the speeding bullet or a fire hose, but once again that was fantasy not reality. Yes there was more force behind it then most men, but most men over estimate just how powerful it is. It was different to be sure and a little jarring for her, but if anything it help trigger an even larger climax for her.

She showed him it wasn't about power, but control. As the night progressed he learned that control took many forms and he willingly followed her lead. They were making love, not engaged in a death match. Worries about him holding her too tight and crushing her bones disappeared just as they did in any other situation. This was about touch and feel and sensation not power, speed and force. This was about being a man making love to a woman, not some super being dominating another. This was equals giving and receiving pleasure. Yes he had to be careful, but how was that any different than anyone else?

As the night progressed he understood what it was to be a man making love to a woman. It might have been slow, but he was also learning just how good slow could be.

* * *

Gotham

The Scarecrow, Dr. Jonathan Crane stood in the shadows listening to the offer his business associates were making. The two lower ranking Yakuza men were nervous, but he could see it had nothing to do with him. It was a feeling he didn't like. As they rambled on, he grew tired of their words and cut them off.

"Gentlemen, I'm a business man,' he said, moving over to the large shipping container and patting its side. "I have the merchandize you wanted and am only here for payment."

"You have them all? ' One of the Yakuza men asked.

"Yes, a little worse for wear, but the number is what we agreed on,' he replied. "Pay me for this shipment and then we can discuss this new problem you're having."

The two men looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. Kijuro had said use any means necessary to eliminate this new threat. Gotham was notorious for its criminal element and the Scarecrow was a prime example. By taking this step they hoped they were showing initiative that would be rewarded their results. They moved over to the computer and made the bank transfer, stepping back so he could see it completed. Crane watched the numbers grow in his off shore account and then turned to the men. He was smiling under his hood, but they didn't know this.

"Now tell me about this problem you're having?"

The lead man licked his lips nervously and then related what they knew about the assassin stalking their organization.

"Just one?' Crane asked. "I'm sure we can work out a deal; we just need for you to make a deposit. Now!"

There was an edge to his voice and the two men gulped. Moving back to the computer, the lead man tapped with nervous fingers and made the transfer. Crane watched off of without making a sound. When it registered in his account, he closed the computer and tossed it in the backseat of his SUV.

"A wise investment, gentlemen,' Crane said to them. "This is Gotham and everything has a price. Your adversary will be dealt with and very soon."

"Thank you, thank." The man started to say and then grabbed his throat as blood started to pouring out. His eyes went wide in shock and horror, before he slumped to the ground.

Crane and the remaining Yakuza man were startled by his death and when they looked up Masami was standing there.

"Well, well, well, this is the easiest money I've made in a long time,' Crane said. "The problem comes right to me. Hello, little girl, want to play do you?"

"You work for them?' She asked.

"Yes."

"Then you share their fate,' she replied.

"How quaint, but we'll see who shares whose fate,' Crane said. He slowly moved to his right, as he watched her carefully. He could see her tense and then realized the remaining Yakuza man was pulling his gun. Crane dove for cover. The man never got his gun out from his coat, as her fan sliced threw his neck and took off his ear. He screamed in pain, but had no chance to recover, as she continued her attack. The man fired uselessly into the air and then she struck with full force. Masami ended his life with one prefect blow, driving her sword through his chest and heart. He quivered and jerked, but death was already the foregone conclusion. She let him slip down the blade and dropped to the ground.

"Excellent, excellent, I doubt the Dark Knight himself could have done it better,' Crane's voice echoed through the warehouse. "Of course, he would have let them live, but still it was very effective."

Masami was ready for Crane to attack, just not ready for the cloud of powder that engulfed her. She tried not to breath, but it was too late and some of it was already in her system.

"Have you ever been afraid, little girl?' Crane's voice called to her. The room seemed to vibrate and flicker in and out. Sounds were amplified and her perspective was all wrong. She stumbled, clutching at some of the crates as she lost her balance. The room seemed to telescope out and away from her. She could hear him whispering to her, yet she couldn't focus enough to find him.

"So sad, really. 'He whispered, staying in the shadows. "You came all this way for nothing. You failed, little girl, for that's just what you are, a scared little girl, aren't you?"

This was Crane's favorite part; the first signs of confusion, then panic and fear. He licked his smiling lips under his hood, his eyes intensely watching her. She hadn't taken in as much gas as he'd like, but someone as small as she was it should be enough. He would enjoy watching her suffer for a very long time.

"All your skills stripped away by fear,' he continued. "You're helpless, aren't you, little girl?"

Masami's breathing was coming in gasps as she tried to understand and control what was happening to her. Her heart was beating too fast and seemed to cause the whole warehouse to pulse with each beat. Her eyes went wide as she swung her sword wildly at anything and everything. His laugh echoed through her, like some haunted demon from hell. She was undisciplined with panic, as the effects got stronger by the moment. Masami stumbled into some steel bars, knocking them down and when they hit the floor they transformed into snakes. Asps and vipers slithered at her feet and she backpedaled and fell.

"Helpless and hopeless,' he whispered. "The harder they are, the easier they fall. You're nothing, little girl, just a frightened child in way too deep. I'm going to enjoy hearing your screams."

Masami scrambled on the floor, desperately to get away from the snakes, but as she glanced up, shadows darted across the dim lit roof. The whole warehouse seemed alive, the images of demons out of storybooks flashing in and out of her field of vision.

Crane played with her for several minutes, taunting and tormenting her. He relished the wild-eyed panic and fear in her eyes and wanted more of it. The only thing that would make it perfect was to hear her scream. Crane wanted her to scream, to beg, to cry, and to fall deeper into her own fear and hopelessness. He craved it like a drug. Why hadn't she screamed, he wondered?

She was pressed against the cargo container, willing herself to stay upright, but every instinct within her wanted to curl up into a ball until the nightmares went away.

"You won't be joining them, little girl,' Crane said to her. "They are already spoken for, but you're just like them, afraid. Can you hear them, whimpering and sobbing, their worst nightmares have become real just like yours are right now.

She shuddered as she looked at the cargo crate, her mind bombarded with terrifying visions and ideas of what might be inside. Masami could hear the voices inside, desperate and hopeless in the dark. Still she didn't scream.

"Mommy and Daddy should see you now, little girl, they would be so disappointed,' Crane said with a laugh.

This was the wrong thing to say, but he had no way of knowing it at the time. Masami had been fighting the gas as hard as she could for several minutes, but the mention of her parents seemed to bring her mind into some sort of focus. She opened the latch on the container and looked inside, facing her fears. Her eyes finally saw what was in the container and she felt bile surge up in her throat.

Crane was overconfident and stepped out of the shadows for the kill. Masami saw him, blurred and out of focus, but her countless hours of training unconsciously took over. Her arm flicked out, sending her deadly fan at him. Crane screamed and dodged out of the way, but it still managed to cut through his jacket and blood started to gush from the wound.

"You little bitch,' he shouted. She was still leaning heavily on the container, so he reached down and picked up a thin, hard pipe. "You've been a bad little girl and everyone knows bad little girls need to be punished!"

Her vision was off, but she sensed him moving towards her. Pushing off from the container, she tried to fight but he was already on her. She gasped in pain and crumbled to the ground as he viciously hit her across the back of the legs with the pipe. He smiled as he watched her fall.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm make it quick and painful,' he gleefully said, striking her again on the shoulder. Pain lanced through her and tears came to her eyes as she tried to crawl away from him. Her coat had fallen off and he could see the dragon tattoo on her back. It made a perfect target, Crane thought.

"Just stay still and give up, little girl, it will all be over in just a moment' he said. Raising the pipe over his head, he slammed it down across her back, driving her into the cement floor. He watched her body shudder and writhe in pain, loving every minute of it. "Scream, damn it! I want to hear you scream!

He started to laugh as he stood over her, wanting her to know fear right up to the end. His laugh died on his lips as he saw the dragon tattoo begin to move.

"What the hell?' He shouted, jumping away from her. This wasn't how it was suppose to go, he desperately thought. He continued backpedaling as she slowly rose to her feet and the dragon tattoo slithered over her skin. She turned and looked at him, her black eyes full of hate.

"Fear,' she whispered and then the dragon tattoo leaped over her body at Crane. He screamed, dropping the pipe and diving to the ground in a panic. He felt the hot rush of wind against his skin and closed in eyes out of terror. When he opened them again, she was standing over him with the pipe in her hands. Crane slowly raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, you win,' he said. "Call the cops and lock me up. I'll be out in now time."

"No."

"What,' he said, confused by her lack of emotion. "Come on, that's the way the game is played little girl!"

"I don't play games. Now I want to hear you scream, just once,' she whispered. Crane's eyes opened wild in shock and horror as she raised the pipe above her head. He started to scream, but it was cut off by a wet, sickening thud.

* * *

Themyscira

Diana was been pouring over the records all day and now it was night. The lights had been turned on for her, but she hardly noticed. The information was astonishing. Her mother had been diverting money from the general fund and funneling it to charities around the globe. Themyscira was a small, but rich country so no services had been hurt, but the extent of her donations was staggering. All this time, Diana had never known any of it. She had always thought her mother cared nothing for the outside world, but now she was seeing a whole different side to Hippolyta.

Doctors without Borders, Oxfam, Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation, Africare, HealthRight International, Global Fund for Women and the list went on and on. The level of generosity was amazing. Diana realized the charities weren't even exclusively charities for women. All the donations were made privately, without any fanfare.

As angry as Diana was at her mother, she was impressed and overwhelmed by all of it. Why hadn't she ever told her, Diana wondered? Here she thought she knew her mother so well, yet this was all new. Her respect and love for Hippolyta seemed to out weight her anger as she looked at the good works she had done. If she knew so little about her mother, perhaps there was a good reason she had done what she did recently. For the life of her though, Diana couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

The Watchtower

Hippolyta was making her first appearance on the station as the new Champion of Themyscira. She had been here before, but that was as Queen. There was meeting schedule for later, so she'd arrived early hoping things would feel different than they did at the Embassy. She was disappointed to find they didn't. Awkward conversations and uncomfortable silences seemed to follow her wherever she went. She had thought these heroes would take it in stride better than the rest, but apparently not. She found the cafeteria and heard the hush fall over it as she entered. She went over and got herself a cup of tea and sat down at an empty table. No one had offered or invited her to seat with them. Hippolyta tried to act as if she didn't notice, pretending to read the summary of the last meeting, but she did notice.

Wally, Shayera and Zatanna were sitting together at one of the back tables and had been watching all of this.

"Someone should go over and at least talk to her,' Zee said.

"Yes," Shayera agreed. "How come you haven't gone racing over there, Wally? Usually any new attractive female walks in and you're all over her. You seemed to enjoy staring at her in a magazine, why not up close and personal?'

"Well, she is hot,' Wally started. "It's just she's Diana's mother and Queen."

"Ex-Queen,' Zee corrected him.

"She still seems like the Queen to me," Wally replied. "Besides, you might not believe this, but what happens if I say the wrong thing? I know it's not likely, but she's like the original Amazon. She must really hate men. She's carrying a sword, for crying out loud! You know if somehow I say the wrong thing, even by accident, she'll want to kill me and if she doesn't than Diana will. I think I'll just pass on the howdy-doos this time."

"Wow, that was almost a mature, well thought out paragraph, Wally,' Shayera teased.

"Ha-Ha, why don't you go over, you're a warrior woman like her,' Wally replied. "Or at least that's what you're always going on and on about."

"What the hell is that supposed to me?' Shayera gasped.

"See, what if something like this happened,' Wally said to Zatanna. 'Hippolyta's probably even more touchy than Shayera is."

"I asked you a question, Wally,' Shayera demanded. 'I don't go on and on about being a warrior, even though I am! We Thanagarian are know throughout the galaxy for our fighting prowess!"

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard it before, many times,' Zee interrupted. "So why don't you warrior up and go over there and say hello to her?"

Shayera seemed flustered, not sure, which of her friends she was angrier at. In the end she went with the easiest and stupidest reply.

"Why don't you?"

"What are we in the third grade?' Zee countered. "I'm rubber and you're glue?"

'I noticed you didn't answer the question,' Wally chimed in. Zee gave him a dirty look, but he just smiled in return.

"Well?' Shayera demanded.

"Okay, the truth is, I don't think she likes me,' Zee finally admitted. "I know she's supposed to be all sisters united and everything, but I never got a warm vibe off her. Maybe she doesn't like my outfit or something, I don't know."

"I like your outfit,' Wally instantly said with a leering smile. He received a smack on the back of the head for it. "Ow!"

"Don't be a perv,' Zee told him. "So what's your excuse, warrior woman?"

Shayera's nostrils flared as anger rose up inside of her.

"Would you stop making fun of me? I really am a warrior you know!"

"Than answer the question,' Zee replied.

"Yeah,' Wally added with a grin. He received another shot for that from Shayera.

"Ow! Why are you hitting me,' he groaned. "She said it!"

"Answer the question, Shayera,' Zee teased.

"I didn't like the way you were grinning, Wally."

"Not that question,' Zee groaned. "Why don't you go over to Hippolyta?"

"I don't want to,' Shayera reluctantly admitted. "She intimidates me a little. I'm not good around royalty, never have been."

"Some warrior,' Zee said with a smirk. Shayera smacked Wally again.

"Ow! She said it, I didn't,' he complained and the turned and smacked Zee.

"Ow, what the hell was that for,' she grumbled.

"I was just passing that on from Shayera,' he replied.

"Well, pass this back to her,' Zee said and smacked him.

"Ow, stop hitting me,' he gasped and hit Zee again.

* * *

Clark had arrived for the meeting and could hear the conversations all over the station. Hippolyta seemed to be the focus of most of them. As he walked along the hallways, he could tell her being here was making many of the members, especially the younger ones a bit nervous. Quietly using his X-ray vision he located Hippolyta. He saw her sitting alone in the crowded cafeteria. He also saw that Shayera, Wally and Zatanna were apparently having a slap fight, so some things were normal.

As he looked at Hippolyta again, he got the sense of how alone she seemed, surrounded by people, yet none of them interacting with her. He hadn't really thought much about it, but suddenly realized what a huge change this all must be for her. He knew her reasons for doing it, but he imagined she hadn't really understood what it would mean to give up the island and come out to the world. It must have been so unfamiliar and isolated for her. He knew a little of what that felt like, but there had always been a friend to offer a hand. Maybe it was time for him to repay all that generosity.

Turning around, he headed for the cafeteria and quietly entered. The tension was palpable in the room, as he got a cup of coffee. He thought he saw Hippolyta furtively glance around, almost as if she was wondering if anyone would talk to her. Sighing, he headed for her table.

Hippolyta was an immortal and had lived a long, long time, but she was still a human being. She still experienced the same emotions everyone else did. At the moment she was feeling a little awkward, uncomfortable and rattled. For whatever time she was to be in this world, she had hoped it wouldn't be too difficult. The reactions she'd received from the staff at the Embassy and now here on the Watchtower made her rethink this. She felt very alone.

"Mind if I sit down?"

She had been so tied up in her own thoughts she hadn't heard him come over. She looked up to see Clark smiling at her. Again, a sense of relief washed over her at seeing one friendly face.

"Please, Kal-El, sit down, thank you.'

He slid into the seat across from her and took a sip of is coffee.

"First day in school, huh,' he joked. "Always tough to figured out how you fit in."

"I think most of them see me as someone's mother instead of a fellow student,' she countered.

"Give them a little time, it's just all so new,' he offered.

"I'm trying,' she admitted. "But it's all so new to me too."

"So how are you doing with everything?"

* * *

Across the cafeteria Shayera, Wally and Zee were watching this interaction with interested.

"Well, I guess we should have seen that coming,' Shayera said with a smile.

"Yeah, he always has a thing for that uniform,' Wally added.

"More like what's in that uniform,' Zee replied.

Wally's mouth hung open in surprised. He looked from Zee to Shayera. "Now who's the pervert, huh?"

* * *

Gotham

Batman and Catwoman were still on the rooftop, when he received a call from Alfred. There were reports coming in of an attack near the waterfront and they sounded like the same sort as before.

"What? What's going on?' Selina asked.

"Misdirection,' Bruce grumbled. "If I hadn't been distracted I would have seen something like this coming."

He gave her the famous Batman glare and then fired his line. Selina watched this and realized he was just going to leave her there. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I suppose you're blaming this on me,' she said. "It's my fault you're distracted?"

"Yes,' he replied, starting to launch himself off the building.

"And now you're dumping me? I'll bet Aquaman never dumped his partner like this, you bastard!"

"Damn it,' he grumbled. Bruce stopped reached out and pulled her into his arms. "We're not partners, not hold on."

Before she could reply they were off the rooftop and swinging through the night air.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they cautiously made their way into the warehouse. The police were on their way, but they still had time to examine the crime scene. Two Yakuza men dead on the floor greeted them. Bruce moved over to examine the bodies. Selina walked in behind him, taking in the two dead men, but when she looked up she stopped in her tracks.

"Batman," she barely managed to whisper. He turned and looked at her, but she just pointed above them. His eyes followed her finger and then he saw it. Scarecrow, Jonathan Crane was hanging from the beam overhead. There was a metal pipe sticking out of his chest and no need to check if he was dead. Anger and sadness welled up inside of Bruce. This had happened in his city, under his watch. Someone had taken the law into his or her own hands and played executioner. They had crossed the line and now they were killing people of Gotham. Crane was scum, but this was too much.

The sadness was that it had come to this. As deeply committed to his mission as Bruce was, he never crossed the line. He still believed in the law. Crane would never get his day in court now.

"Damn it! This shouldn't happen in my city,' he grumbled.

"Batman,' Selina said to him. He turned and saw her standing in front of the cargo container. "Don't shed any tears for him."

She opened the door slowly and the light entered it to reveal its contents. Young girls, between the ages of 12 and 16, huddled terrified in the darkness of the container. Crane was shipping them out as slaves. It seemed he'd moved up or down in the world of crime, depending on how you looked at it.

* * *

Themyscira

It was very late, but Diana was still going over the records. There was a knock at her door and then Phillipus, Donna and Artemis came in.

"It's really late, Diana,' Donna said. "You need to knock off and get some rest."

Diana sat back and looked at the three of them. She held up the records and shook her head.

"I don't know her at all,' she finally said.

"What are you talking about, my Queen?' Artemis asked.

"Hippolyta, my mother, going through these records it's like I didn't know her at all. Phillipus, did you know about all this charity work,' Diana asked.

"I knew she as actively engaged with organizations, but to what extent, no,' Phillipus replied.

"What are you two talking about?' Donna asked.

"Mother has been quietly funding charities and relief organizations all over the world,' Diana explained. "All anonymously, but the figures are all here."

"That's a good thing, right?' Artemis asked.

"Yes, it's a wonderful thing, but she didn't tell anyone she was doing it."

"Perhaps she was worried it would draw attention to those causes for the wrong reasons,' Phillipus offered. The three women had come over to the desk and were looking at the records in front of Diana. Their expressions showed clearly they were just as surprised as Diana was.

"It's remarkable,' Diana mused, shaking her head as she sat back. "I find myself questioning so many things about her now. I've even started to wonder if maybe she had a good reason for calling the tournament."

"You mean besides having an affair with Superman?' Donna absently said before she realized it.

"Wh-Wh-What?' Diana gasped, her eyes opened wide in surprised and shock.

"Oops,' Donna said with a cringe.

"I thought we agreed to wait?' Artemis grumbled.

"Well, I did wait,' Donna said, trying to justify herself. "Okay, not long enough, clearly."

"Mother and Kal,' Diana muttered, still in shock at the very thought. The three women looked at each other and then the stunned Diana. Artemis was the first to take action.

"My Queen, as your adviser, I think it's time for you to start drinking, heavily."


	18. Chapter 18

Going

There

Themyscira

A small fired burned along with torches, illuminating the fine white sand of the beach. Diana sat on a blanket and took what could only be described as a 'chug' from the wine bottle. She was drinking the good stuff, wine given the Amazons by the Gods. It wasn't her first by far and with the mood she was in, it wouldn't be her last. Anger, shock, confusion, surprise, betrayal, dismay and another dozen emotions were all jumbled up in her mind since she'd heard Donna blurt out their mother was having an affair with Kal.

Her first instinct was to fly to Metropolis and kill Kal and then her mother, but the others had talked her of out of it. Part of her still wanted to, but in her current state she doubted she could fly ten feet never mind all the way to Metropolis.

"Bastard!'" Diana grumbled, the word rather slurred but the anger behind it unmistakable. She'd thought he was different, a true friend, but now it turned out he was just a horny pervert like all the rest. No wonder we Amazons hate men, Diana thought, I hate them too! They are all whores, man-whores that will sleep with anyone! Kal's the worst! He's sleeping with my mother! That makes him a motherfuc… Oh, I'll kill him when I see him!

The sound of splashing made her looked up and Diana saw Artemis stumbled around in the surf.

"What are you doing?' Diana managed to ask.

"I'm-I'm-I'm swim-swimming,' Artemis stammered in reply. It was obvious she had been drinking quite a bit as well. The fact was since Donna's revelation, the four women had all been drinking. It had started out in the Queen's offices and eventually moved to the beach.

"You're not swimming, you're falling down drunk,' Diana shouted back.

"You say potato, I say pa-tat-o,' Artemis pronounced very carefully and then started to laugh. She lost her balanced and fell into the surf. She tried to stand but the waves kept swiping her feet out from under her. Diana finally set the wine bottle down and staggered out to rescue her. Normally this would have been an easy thing to do, but they were both five sheets to the wind.

Diana reached for Artemis, but when the next wave hit, she found herself falling into the water with her. They struggled again and again to stand, but as unsteady on their feet as they were they kept being knocked back into the water. After several minutes, Diana managed to pull them both up to the surf line and they crawled back up the beach.

"Don't paw me,' Artemis complained when she was able to speak again.

"Oh, shut up,' Diana replied, wiping her soaked hair from her eyes.

"Ye-Yes, my Queen,' Artemis said and then broke into a fit of laughter. Diana growled at her, but Artemis was laughing too hard to notice. On shaky legs, Diana stood up and went back to the fire. They were both soaking wet, but the warm breeze coming off the water kept the chill away. Diana picked up the bottle of wine and took another long drink.

"Where's Donna and Philli-Phill-Phi-the General?' Artemis finally said, as she started to crawl towards Diana.

"Donna passed out a while ago."

"Lightweight,' Artemis chuckled as she lay next to the fire and opened a new bottle of wine.

"Phill-Philli-Philli-the General said she would take her back to the palace', Diana continued.

"That means more for us,' Artemis said, taking a long drink from the new bottle. They sat there, side-by-side, soaking wet and drinking for several minutes in silence. New bottles were opened and they started making a dent in those, before either of them said anything.

"I hate men,' Diana muttered.

"Me too," Artemis agreed as if it were a toast.

"Really?' Diana asked.

"No, not really, just most of them,' Artemis replied.

"Well, I hate them, especially-especially Kal!"

"Well, naturally, he's screwing your mother,' Artemis said as she took another drink. The look Diana gave her stopped the bottle just as it reached her lips. "Sorry."

Diana took another long drink and made a huffing sound as she thought about Kal and Hippolyta together.

"I'll kill him,' she whispered in anger.

"It sounded like she was willing,' Artemis offered.

"I'll kill them both!"

"Yes! That's the warrior spirit,' Artemis said. "Let's do it tonight!"

She started to stand and then fell back to the ground on top of Diana.

"Get off me!' Diana complained, pushing her away.

"Don't paw me, I don't like to be pawed,' Artemis replied, finally shifting off Diana.

"Well then you better stay away from Kal,' Diana grumbled. "Apparently he likes to paw Amazons!"

"No, I always figured he'd be the gentle type, you know?' Artemis offered. "He'd take his time and make sure you enjoyed it."

"Do you mind? That's the bastard that's sleeping with my mother!' Diana shouted.

"I was just hypothesi- hypothes- speculating,' Artemis replied. "I don't have any first hand knowledge or anything. Hippolyta does, but I don't."

"Shut up! I'm already angry enough without you twisting the knife,' Diana groaned.

Artemis wisely didn't reply and they sat drinking in silence. The corners of Diana's lovely mouth were turned down in a deep frown. In her admittedly inebriated mind, she wasn't sure which she was more angry about, that her mother had slept with a man or that the man was Kal. Yes, she knew they were both single adults, but that didn't make it any better. Neither one ever seemed to notice the opposite sex from Diana's observations, but now they were having a torrid affair.

On second thought she was definitely madder at Kal. He hadn't just crossed the line, he'd obliterated it. When she'd first arrived in the Man's world he had been one of the men she thought were different than the ones the Amazons had dealt with all those years ago. They become friends, best friends, Diana had thought, but that only made his betrayal all the worse. No matter what culture you come from, there are certain rules between friends and sleeping with your friend's mother is high on that list. Yes, she was definitely madder at Kal.

As the night had gone on and the wine began to add up, Diana's views on what they were doing had changed. After the initial shock had almost wore off, Phillipus had offered the cautionary note that Donna didn't actually have any proof they were having an affair. It was after the fifth bottle of wine that Phillipus admitted to seeing them kiss. They just kissed, Diana thought, as she drank more wine in her chambers, but by the time they all made their way down to the beach, she was thinking they had slept together. It shifted to the idea they were sleeping together as the wine flowed and now they were having a torrid affair.

Why her mother, she glumly thought, why not… Oh, she really hated him now.

"You know you could do a lot worse than Superman as a step-father,' Artemis suddenly offered.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What?' Diana gasped in horror.

"I'm just saying, you could do worse,' Artemis replied. "Just trying to look on the bright side, you know. Of course it would be weird calling him 'Daddy', wouldn't it?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Just trying to help,' Artemis offered.

"Well, you're not, you're making it worse!"

A disgusted shiver went through Diana at even the thought and she finished off the bottle of wine and grabbed another. Artemis finished her bottle and picked up a new one. Again they drank silently for several minutes.

Diana was still lost in her thoughts when she noticed Artemis was quietly chuckling to herself.

"What?' Diana asked.

"It's nothing,' Artemis replied.

"No, its something, tell me,' Diana said.

"No, you'll just get angry again,' Artemis said with a shake of her head. "Just forget about it."

As drunk as she was, Diana was curious.

"Just tell me, will you?'

"No."

"I could command you, I'm Queen you know?'

"You're not going to like it."

"Tell me anyway."

Artemis sighed and took a long drink from her bottle before sitting up and moving over next to Diana. There was a smirk on her face as she looked around to make sure no one else was listening. Diana looked too, even though she knew there wasn't anyone for miles. Artemis finally leaned in and whispered to Diana.

"I'm a little jealousy of Hippolyta."

"What? Why?"

"Come on, Superman, he would make a fine breeder,' Artemis whispered. "We Bana prize that highly in the male half of the species."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, come on, are you saying you never thought about,' Artemis asked.

"No, of course not,' Diana replied. She suddenly had an almost imperial air about her, as if such thoughts were beneath her.

"Oh, right, I forgot, the virgin Princess, oops, excuse me, Queen is above such thoughts,' Artemis sarcastically said. Diana hit her for this. "Ow!"

"Just because I'm not driven by my most base urges like you, doesn't mean anything,' Diana complained. "I've heard about you Bana and your men, I suppose you were oh, so eager to join right in, weren't you?"

Now it was Artemis' turn to be offended.

"I didn't say I'd done it, just that I've thought about it,' she said in her defense. "At least I'm honest, my Queen."

"You've never?' Diana found herself asking, a little surprised by Artemis' confession.

"Well, no,' Artemis admitted, blushing as she did. "There have been offers and one man interested me very much, but no."

Diana suddenly burst out laughing and fell back on the sand. Artemis scowled as she watched her.

"You think that's funny?"

"Oh, yes,' Diana managed to say between giggles. She was holding her sides, as she was laughing so hard.

"It' not funny, stop it!' Artemis shouted, taking another long drink from her wine bottle. It took several minutes, but finally Diana as able to get her laughter under control. She was a little lightheaded as she finally sat up and smiled.

"So the wild and rowdy Artemis has no more experience than I do,' Diana said with a big smile. "I guess you won't be giving advise in that area, will you?"

"No, but then you could always ask your mother,' Artemis fired back. Diana smiled instantly disappeared.

"You've got a nasty streak, don't you,' Diana grumbled, taking another drink.

"Well, you were laughing at me,' Artemis said in her defense. "Besides, it doesn't look that complicated or hard to me."

"Oh really?"

"Well, I've seen animals do it, I'm sure it's basically the same."

"Lovely, 'Diana said with distaste. "Aren't you a romantic?"

"I was just saying, it's the same basic idea,' Artemis replied. "Of course there would be more to it!"

"Like kissing,' Diana absently said as she remembered a kiss she once got. She took another drink, feeling woozy and melancholy all of a sudden.

"Kissing isn't very hard, I've done that,' Artemis remarked. "I imagine I'm be very good at it."

"Do you now?'

"Yes."

As if to prove her point, Artemis suddenly leaned over and kissed Diana. Diana's eyes went wild in shock and when Artemis pulled away she gasped and looked at her in astonishment.

'What the hell was that?"

"Just proving a point,' Artemis said in satisfaction. "You're not very good, though."

"You kissed me!' Diana gasped. "I wasn't expecting you to kiss me!"

"It wasn't that good, so don't get all bent out of shape about it,' Artemis replied, taking another drink from her bottle. She leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the sky.

"You-You-You caught me off guard, that's why,' Diana said in her defense. "I wasn't expecting you to kiss me."

"Okay, whatever, still wasn't that good is all I'm saying,' Artemis replied.

As Diana sat there, all the anger she'd been feeling along with the confusion and drunkenness seemed to mix together into a rather confused, yet powerful emotion. Almost as if she were answering a challenge, she leaned down to Artemis and gave her a scorching, lingering kiss. It was Artemis' turn for her eyes to open wide. She frozen for a second and then the alcohol seemed to work its magic and she responded.

When they finally broke apart, the two drunken young women were breathing hard and more than a bit excited.

"Still say I'm a bad kisser?' Diana whispered.

"No, not at all,' Artemis murmured in reply and then kissed Diana again.

* * *

The Watchtower

Hippolyta was feeling somewhat more relax now that she'd talked with Superman. He'd even introduced her to some of the other members as they were heading into the meeting. She'd met most of them before, but that was a different time and place. She could tell they were nervous around her and tried her best to put them at ease.

As they moved into the conference room, she suddenly felt a shift in the atmosphere, as if the temperature had suddenly dropped. She turned to see Batman standing at the table looking at her.

"Hippolyta,' he said in a formal tone.

"Batman,' she replied.

"There's an open seat over there,' he said, pointing across the table. She heard Superman groan and saw several members cringe. Not sure why, she moved over to the seat Batman was pointing to. Just as she was sitting down, she noticed the seat next to Batman had the WW of Wonder Woman on it.

"Isn't that the seat of the Amazon champion?' She asked.

"No, that's Diana's seat,' he replied.

"Diana's Queen now, Batman, I'm the new champion,' she said. "For all practical purposes, I'm Wonder Woman now."

"No,' he said, his voice low and gruff. "You're not."

"This feels like Thanksgiving at my parents house,' Wally whispered to Zee.

"Right now I'd like to be sitting at the kiddies table,' she whispered in reply as they took their seats. They both looked back and forth from Bruce to Hippolyta. They were staring at each other, neither giving an inch.

"You have a problem with me being here, Batman?' Hippolyta asked.

"Yes."

He'd had a really bad day and Crane's murder was still on his mind. Selina had been wrong; it wasn't that he was going to shed any tears over Crane's death. Hardly, the man was scum and the world was better off without him. What troubled him was that it was murder, plain and simple. If Crane had stood trial and been convicted and sentenced to death, Bruce would have breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled the switch.

No, what bothered him was that it was vigilant justice, a charge that had been made against him many times. While he had flittered with that line he'd never gone over it. It might seem like a minor distinction to some, but it was very important to Bruce. It was the difference between justice and vengeance, the rule of law or the rule of the jungle. Every year it got harder for him to remember where that line was as he watched the revolving door that was the penal system. It forced him deeper and deeper into his mission and he became Batman more and more.

Now this 'Dragon Lady' for lack of a better name had come to his city and was on a personal mission of her own. He wasn't sure, but guessed the Makuda Yakuza had done something horrible to her, but that didn't justify what she was doing. Something about it echoed within him and he found it most disturbing. It was like a voice whispering to him from the darkness. It was a voice that had been getting louder with each passing year.

It was with this frame of mind he arrived for the meeting. Bruce had never liked change and seeing Hippolyta only reminded him that Diana wasn't going to be there.

"You never stuck me as a shy, Batman, let's hear what your issue is,' Hippolyta said to him.

"You're not Diana, you're not Wonder Woman,' he flatly stated.

"Yes, that's who I'm not, but you know nothing about who I am,' she replied.

"Bruce is this really necessary,' Clark asked, trying to head off the confrontation.

"No, Kal-El, let him say what he wants to say,' Hippolyta said. "Let's clear the air right at the beginning."

Clark looked at the two of them and knew there was nothing he could do. He sighed and took his seat, waiting for the explosion.

"You were saying, Batman,' Hippolyta asked.

"With all due respect, Hippolyta, you haven't earned this chair,' he started. "Diana has, but you haven't. Just because you wear the armor, doesn't make you her."

Everyone was on edge, yet Hippolyta remained calm.

"The armor is a symbol, Batman, nothing more, of the Amazon champion which I am,' Hippolyta explained. "I won it in the tournament against my daughter and others. As far as earning it, the chair means nothing to me; it's just a chair. What does matter is that you respect me for who and what I represent. You may not like me replacing Diana, I understand that, but you will respect me, is that clear?"

They were both on their feet, leaning towards each other. The tension was smothering the room and everyone felt it.

"You're still a novice as far as this organization is concerned, Hippolyta," he said, slowly, emphasizing each and every word. "This isn't personal, it's about earning a place at this table. That's something you haven't done yet."

"Fair enough,' she replied. "I ask you only to judge me on my actions, nothing more, nothing less."

"I think we understand each other,' Batman said.

"I believe we do,' she replied.

They both sat down and there was a collective sigh of relief. Jonn and Dinah were about to start the meeting when Hippolyta felt compelled to add one last thing.

"Just so you know, boy, I was fighting demons and Gods thousands of years before you were born, so I'm hardly a novice at this."

Before anyone could react, the sirens went off and Mr. Terrific informed them of an emergency. They were all moving towards the door in the next moment. As they reached it at the same time, Batman turned and whispered to Hippolyta.

"I guess you'll have a chance to prove it now."

She just nodded and continued out the door with the others.

* * *

Themyscira

The first light was coming over the horizon and the birds were calling to one another. Diana raised her hand to shield her eyes, her head pounding from all the wine of the night before. She started to try and sit up, but there was an extra weight on her. Groaning, she squinted down and heard a moan. Her eyes opened wide, but the sun made her snap them shut again. It must be a dream, she thought, but when she squinted again, Artemis was looking back at her. It took a moment, but then it finally seemed to register in Artemis' mind too. Her eyes went wide and she awkward pulled away from Diana.

"Morning,' she said, blushing furiously.

"Um, morning,' Diana offered. As she sat up, she realized they were both unclothed and gasped. "Oh, no, this is a nightmare!"

Artemis looked at her and scowled.

"I'm not happy about it either, but you don't have to act like that,' she grumbled. "I wasn't expecting you to rush out and buy a corsage this morning."

* * *

Fawcett City

"Shazam."

A nervous hand wiped the steam from the mirror. The strange, yet familiar face looked back at Mary. Another restless night of not knowing why was upon her. The face in the mirror wasn't giving any answers.

Swallowing nervously, she let the towel slip away. Goosebumps form on her skin. Feminine curves, all hints of adolescences removed. Fingertips tremble, reach up and touch the angled curve of her cheekbone following its line down to full lips. They quiver just a bit under her touch. Swallowing down the nervousness, she continued letting her hand move to her slender neck.

"They can't forget you now, Mary,' the voice whispered seductively. "Not now."

Mary shook her head, trying not to pay attention to the voice. Tracing her collarbone, she watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. The difference is so striking and noticeable. A little shudder went through her as she let her hand skim over them. Her fingers descend through the valley between towards the narrow waist. Her index finger touch her navel as her other fingers spread over the slight curve below. Too nervous or ashamed, she moved her hand no lower.

"They won't understand, but they will still desire you, Mary," the voice continued its seduction. "All of them will want you, even Billy, but others will be jealousy. They will whisper behind your back trying to spread fear about you."

"Be quiet,' Mary whispered, afraid Billy would hear.

Her eyes glance at the door, making sure it's locked before continuing the journey. From the trim waist, full rounded hips lead to tapered legs. Even her feet seem different. She's an adult, at least in appearance. Whatever caused this has burned away the last vestiges of puberty.

"Embrace who you can be, Mary, don't let the fears of others stop you."

"This-This isn't me."

"Isn't it, Mary,' the voice teased. "Look again."

Mary found herself looking back in the mirror at her reflection. She could still see her former self in the reflection, but saw the changes as well. Mary had always been modest about her looks, but liked to think she was attractive. Cute was the word most used to describe her. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, the thought that she's now beautiful came to mind.

"You are beautiful, Mary,' the voice whispered, almost as if it were reading her mind

Mary blushed at this. Was it so wrong to consider yourself beautiful, she wondered? When she used to transformed into Mary Marvel, she had closely resemble her mother. Her mother was beautiful in Mary's eyes. She could see traces of her in this new reflection. Something was gone, though. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she couldn't help noticing how sensual the movement seemed in this new form.

Wholesome and innocent was the box most put Mary in. Lately she had begun to feel constrained by it. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at herself now. Her reflection certainly wouldn't be described as wholesome or innocent. In the old movies she and Billy watched the name for women that looked like the image in the mirror was femme fatale. Was this reflection a reflection of who was now? Does how we look on the outside tell whom we are inside? She didn't feel any different, except more confused but she'd noticed others reacted differently to her now.

"Enjoy, Mary, no one will ignore you anymore,' the voice hauntingly whispered. "Go on, if you don't believe. Venture out and see."

Looking at herself again, Mary realized she couldn't remain as she was. The limbo she'd been living in was at an end. Even if she wished to stay the same like Billy, change had been thrust upon her. Reaching down, she picked up the towel and wrapped it around her again. As she straightened up, she looked into the mirror at her eyes and saw a glimmer of something move around her cornea. Taking a step forward she wanted to see what it was.

"Glimpse just a moment of what might be, Mary,' the voice said.

Then the world slipped away.

* * *

Themyscira

The awkward beach moment seemed to linger. Both were trying to grasp what had happened and what they'd done with each other. Images and sensations from the previous evening seemed to flash through their minds. How much did we drink last night, they both wondered? Both were feeling vulnerable, they also felt confused and shocked over what had happened. Neither could say they were taken advantage of, as they had both actively participated.

Diana sat with the blanket pulled tightly around her, trying to process the events of the night before. Artemis stood and started walking towards the water.

"I'm-I'm going in for a swim,' she softly said, not turning to look at Diana.

"All-All right,' she replied weakly. She ventured a glance at Artemis and flushed a little seeing her walking towards the waves. Diana quickly looked away. Sitting there on the fine white sand, Diana wrestled with what happened. She might be a Princess or now Queen, but like most she was trying to understand what it meant to give yourself to someone else for the first time. She blushed a little, remembering the passion, the excitement and the desire that seemed to have overtaken them.

It's a strange thing, the first time. You think you know what it will be like, can even imagine it, yet when it happens you realize how completely unprepared for it you were. You will never be as vulnerable as you are that first time. You find yourself being so awkward as the madness overtakes you. Technique and skill rarely play a large part the first time, as it is all about sensation and feeling.

The morning after the night can be stranger still. You've done this thing, this seemingly monumental thing for the first time. You don't know what to expect. Will everything change? Have you changed? What does it mean? These and a million other questions rush through your mind. Then there are the questions about the person you were with. What did it mean to them? Did it mean more or less to them than it did to you? What does it mean going forward?

Then there are the vanity questions. Was I good? Were they satisfied or disappointed? Will they reject me now that it's over? Did they think I looked funny or strange during it? Did I make some weird face or noise? These and others add to the mix and confusion.

Artemis moved slowly through the water, every once and awhile glancing at Diana. This was her first time too and she was experiencing the same questions, doubts and worries as Diana. Feeling vulnerable wasn't something she was used to, but it was the predominant emotion this morning. She was just as startled by the events of the previous evening and was trying to handle them. As reluctant as she was to admit it, Artemis knew they needed to talk about this.

On the shore, Diana grudgingly glanced out at Artemis and knew they needed to talk about this.

* * *

Fawcett City

After what seemed like one long awkward moment after another with Billy, Mary decided to go for a walk. Her old clothes didn't fit any more, so she'd gone to the second hand store and picked up a few things. She didn't have a lot of money, so she made due with what she could afford. Dressed in a black sweater and charcoal gray slacks, she headed out to try and clear her mind.

It felt strange walking, as this new, more mature version of herself even moved differently. Her stride seemed off, the roll of her hips more pronounced as was the bounce of other parts of her new anatomy. It made her very self-conscious and embarrassed as she felt others looking at her. Crossing her arms in front of her, Mary continued to walk keeping her head down.

The voices had been quiet since the apartment. Flashes of things, feelings, sensations, desires had swept over her for the briefest moment in the bathroom and then disappeared. Mary still shivered a bit when she thought about it. They had been so foreign, yet familiar, strange, exotic and immodest feelings. They had left her confused and rattled. Being around Billy didn't help. He was ill at ease whenever she was in the room with him. He didn't seem to know where to look and mostly sat staring at the TV with a pillow on his lap. The level of discomfort got too much and she hastily made an excuse and left the apartment. Billy didn't object or even ask where she was going.

She'd just been walking and walking. Mary stopped at the street corner and finally looked up to see where she was. Downtown or more accurately, the nightclub district, a part of town she usually avoided. She knew people from school that came down here, but she hadn't. She told herself she should probably leave, but instead her feet started forward. Bars and clubs line both sides of the street, neon lights flashing, offering temptations and good times.

As she walked along the sidewalk, Mary felt people looking at her. Several men called to her, making suggestive remarks and lewd comments. She didn't turn and kept walking. She could hear music pouring out of many of the clubs, along with many voices and loud laughter. Doormen smiled at her and offered to let her in free to several of the clubs, but she shook her head no and continued on. Mary's pace had slowed as curiosity started to get the best of her.

The voices had said people would notice her now and in that they had spoken the truth. Mary caught her reflection in the glass of one of the clubs and it took a second to remember the adult looking back was she. It dawned on her the doormen and men in general weren't trying to lure some underage girl into their clubs or cars, but offering an adult woman those things. I'm an adult now, Mary thought. She suddenly had the urge to go into one of the clubs. She figured if they carded her, she could just say she forgot it and walk off. Which one, though, that was the question in her mind.

She looked at sign after sign and then stopped as she saw it.

DREAMACHINE.

It was one word, black on a white background.

"Yes,' the voice whispered.

Mary looked around, but of course there was no one there. Chewing her lower full lip, she wondered if she should? It really wouldn't do any harm to just go in for a while, she thought. Her hands shaking, Mary pushed open the front door and stepped inside.

"Welcome, welcome," a young man with a beard and mustache said with a smile to her. "Are you ready to have your mind blown?"

"Um, I guess,' Mary replied, feeling stupid as she said it.

"Then walk this way, baby,' he replied, putting his hand on her lower back and ushering her through the beaded curtains. It was a small bar and a series of alcoves off to the left. Groups of people huddled in a circle around some flickering object, but Mary couldn't see what it was. The young man ushered her over to the bar and asked what she wanted.

"Diet Coke."

"Diet Coke, seriously? How about a Long Island Ice Tea, instead,' he replied.

"Ice Tea? Um, okay,' she said, wanting to fit in and thought she'd always liked ice tea. The young man smiled and signaled the bartender. Moments later a large glass with fruit on top and two straws was placed in front of Mary. She hesitantly sipped it and found it wasn't bad. It didn't taste like any ice tea she'd had before, but it was good.

"Your enjoying that, aren't you, honey?"

"Um, yeah, I mean yes, thank you."

"There's more where that came from," He said. "So what's your name, baby?'

"Mary."

"Well, it's good to met you, Mary, I'm Paul."

"Hi Paul,' Mary said, smiling a little and blushing. She took another drink from the straw and definitely liked the ice tea. There was a pungent odor in the air almost like incense and Mary noticed it was rather smoky in the bar. Paul was talking to her, telling her how beautiful she was. Mary said he hardly knew her, but liked the compliments. Paul said he could just tell she was special. Mary blushed as she took another sip from the straw and then turned away so he wouldn't see this. She looked at the alcoves again.

"So what are those, Paul?' She asked.

"Those? Those are the main attraction, Mary, the Dreamachines,' he said. "Come on, why don't you give it a try?"

Mary wasn't sure, but nodded in agreement as he put his arm around her and led her over to one of the alcoves. The space was empty except for a three-foot cylinder with slits cut in the sides. It was resting on an old turntable with a light bulb suspended in the center of the cylinder. Paul told Mary to kneel down in front of it and when she did he turned the turntable on. It began to spin and the light came oscillating out through the slits.

"Is that it?' Mary asked.

Paul was kneeling right behind her and whispered in her ear.

"No, it's just the beginning, Mary. Close your eyes and keep looking at it."

Mary did and at first nothing seemed to be happening.

"Oh,' she gasped as increasingly bright, complex patterns of color began to appear behind her eyelids.

'Go with it, Mary, feel it wash over you,' Paul whispered, his hands moving down from her shoulders to her arms. Mary nodded, not opening her eyes as the patterns began to change and become shapes and symbols swirling and surrounding her with colors. Mary's breathing picked up as the experience grew more and more intense. Bursts of color seemed to explode in front of her eyes and then the shapes shifted again. It was as if pictures were floating in front of her, moving pictures. She saw herself, Billy, Freddie and others. They were like fragments of glass swirling like snowflakes in front of her.

"It's amazing,' she whispered.

"Yes, it is,' Paul replied, but his eyes weren't on the Dreamachine, but on Mary, or more specifically, her body. He slipped his hands down to her sides and then slowly began to stroke her sides. He couldn't believe his luck that this incredibly hot chick had just walked in off the street. She looked twenty-five, but acted a little naïve. Well, it didn't matter, she'd soon be ready, he thought.

Mary's mouth hung slightly open as she kept her eyes closed and the images continued to change and multiple. They seemed to be from her past, then the present and then images that were unfamiliar to her. She saw the Justice League looking at her, their expressions shock and surprise. Mary's eyes popped open and the images disappeared as she felt Paul slip his hands up the front of her sweater.

"Not the attention you want,' the voice said to her.

"Stop!" Mary gasped.

"Don't be that way, baby, you know you want it,' Paul replied, continuing to move his hands higher.

"He's ignoring you, Mary, teach him how wrong that is,' the voice said to her.

"I said stop!" Mary shouted and swung her arm back at Paul. She made contact and pushed him away. She knelt there, rattled and flustered as she realized what he was trying to do. The sound of tables and chairs being knocked over and then shattering glass came to her ears. People were screaming and shouting. Mary slowly turned, expecting to see Paul still there, but she gasped at what she saw. He was gone and behind her tables and chairs were smashed and scattered on the floor. The front window of the club was broken and people were running towards it.

She slowly got up and made her way over to the crowd. The noise was deafening. When she finally managed to see what had broken the window, she gasped as she saw the bloody body of Paul lying on the street surrounded by broken glass.

"He'll remember next time, Mary," the voice said with a throaty chuckle. Mary's eyes went wide in panic and she ran from the club.


	19. Chapter 19

Chance

Washington

The Justice League transported down to see the National History Museum under attack. The police had cordoned off the area, but there was nothing they could do against he attackers.

"Magic,' Superman said with chagrin, feeling it the moment they materialized. "Why does it always have to be magic?"

"Everybody, stay sharp,' Batman shouted, as they fanned out and moved towards the museum. He glanced at Hippolyta, but didn't say anything to her. If she noticed, she gave no sign. Her sword and shield were raised, ready for whatever came.

Hippolyta could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins and had to will herself to remain calm. It had been a long time, but the energy of battle was in the air. Her blood was pumping as she moved forward, ready for the attack. Out of the mist surrounding the museum came unearthly moans and then shuffling figures began to appear.

"What are they? 'She asked, when she finally found her voice again. She heard a collect groan from the other members.

"Zombies,' Wally replied. "The walking undead, great and I just washed this suit!"

"I hate zombies,' Zee groaned. "They always stink and it's one of those smells that lingers, you know?"

"I know,' Wally replied. "Why couldn't be something cool, like robots or showgirls?"

"Showgirls?' Dinah asked. "Why would showgirls be robbing the national gallery?"

"Well, you know, evil sexy showgirls,' Wally offered. "Like the Rockettes, except they are sexy, high ass kicking thieves!"

"God, you are such a pervert,' Zee commented.

"Could we focus, please?' Batman grumbled.

"So are they dead?' Hippolyta asked.

"Well, sort of,' Dinah answered.

"So they're alive?' Hippolyta asked.

"Not really."

"Not really? Well, what are they then?"

"The undead,' Dinah explained. "They are dead, but they walk and crave human flesh."

"Why human flesh?' Hippolyta asked, more confused by the moment.

"I don't really know to be honest,' Dinah replied. "That's just their thing, I guess."

"You know, I've always wondered about that too,' Wally spoke up. "I mean what do they get out of eating people? It's not like they are starving or anything, they're dead. Besides, if they were starving, wouldn't they shuffle off to a grocery store? That's what I'd do, head right for the snack isle and grab like fifty boxes of Ho-Ho's or Ring-Dings."

"I'd go for the New York strip," Zee offered. "I mean if I was a zombie and hungry that is."

The whole time the zombies were getting closer.

"Could we stop with the what we'd do if we were zombies chit-chat and concentrate, please?' Batman growled.

"Just tell me, are they dead?' Hippolyta demanded.

"Yes!"

"Then we don't have to worry about killing them,' she replied, hacking the closest zombie in half with her sword. It seemed to be the signal for everyone to go into action. As more and more zombies poured forth, the heroes wasted little time in eliminating them. Superman rose up and was just about to take out a large group with his heat vision, when a bolt came from out of the mist. He grunted in pain and dropped to the ground. The others watched him fall and then turned back as a figure emerged from the mist.

Jagged bolts of mystic energy suddenly flashed out through the mist. Before Zatanna could counter it, a straight jacket and gag were wrapped around her. Wally started to run, but with each step it seemed as if he were running in deeper and deeper quicksand. Dinah and Batman were knocked off their feet and went tumbling across the parking lot. Hippolyta and Jonn were the only ones standing, as the figure emerged and they knew instantly how he was.

"Felix Faust,' Hippolyta shouted, vividly remembering what he'd almost done to Themyscira.

"Well, if it isn't the new Wonder Woman, how nice,' he said with a laugh. Jonn launched himself into the air, the bolts of energy passing harmlessly through him. Faust watched him for a moment and then whispered some arcane words. With a wave of his hand, fire erupted all around Jonn.

"I did my homework, Martian, you don't like the fire, now do you?"

Wally was still moving at three times the speed of the fastest normal human, but he felt like he was frozen in ice. He wanted to get the gag off Zee, but the zombies kept coming. Hippolyta was slashing and hacking her way through them, while Faust watched and laughed.

"Your daughter was no match for me and needed help, so you have no chance, Hippolyta,' he taunted her.

Hippolyta grunted, but didn't reply, too busy fighting zombies. Her sword flashed through them and her shield clubbed those that got too close. Faust's laugh rang over the entire area.

"Give up, all of you,' he shouted. "Let my minions make it a quick and painful death for you!"

Out of the smoke and mist something black came whizzing towards him. He raised his hands to defend himself, but the object exploded filling the air with gas. Faust coughed and gasped, as the gas seemed to attack his lungs. It took a few moments, but managed to say an incantation eliminating it.

"You will not subdue me so easily,' he shouted.

"Wasn't trying to,' Batman replied. "Just distract you long enough."

Red beams shot down from the sky wiping out scores of zombies. Faust looked up to see Superman hovering overhead.

"You can't hope to win."

"Elohssa!' A voice shouted and then Faust felt himself being hurdled back hard against the granite wall. Zatanna came stomping forward, the anger plain in her eyes.

"No one puts a gag on me unless I agree,' she fumed.

"Oh really?' Wally spoke up with a huge grin.

"In my act you pervert!"

"A lucky shot, child,' Faust shouted as he got back to his feet. He raised his hands above his head, ready to cast another spell but he never got the chance. Hippolyta had made her way through the zombies and as Faust brought his hands together above his head, she fired her sword impaling his hands to the granite. Black Canary cut off his scream with a flying kick to the jaw. He slumped down unconscious, hanging by his hands. Superman finished off the rest of the zombies as the spells were broken and the team assembled in front of Faust. Hippolyta reached up and pulled her sword out, allowing him to crumble to the ground. She wiped it off and put back in the scabbard.

"Looks like another win for the good guys,' Wally said.

Hippolyta glanced over at Batman. He briefly looked at her before signaling the Tower.

"Not bad, for your first time,' he said and then moved away.

"Yeah, team,' Zee said mockingly and received a glare from Batman.

* * *

Themyscira

Artemis slowly came back up the beach and picked up a towel to dry herself off. She had never been bothered by nudity before, but something about this moment made her feel a little shy. She wrapped it around her and then tentatively glanced over at Diana. Diana was looking back at her.

"We should talk."

"Yes, we should."

Diana had been going over and over what she wanted to say, but when the time came, she said something she hadn't expected to say.

"Are you in love with me?"

"Wh-What,' Artemis gasped in shock. "NO!"

"Well, you didn't have to say it like that,' Diana replied, a little hurt by how quickly and vehemently Artemis had denied it.

"What kind of question is that to start a conversation with?' Artemis asked.

"It just came out, " Diana admitted.

"Well, someone has a pretty high opinion of themselves, don't they?"

"I didn't mean it like that,' Diana grumbled. "It's just that when people do, what we did, it sometimes leads to that is all I'm saying."

"I thought you said it was your first time,' Artemis asked.

"I've talked to people,' Diana fired back. "I've read stuff okay?"

"So are you in love with me?"

Artemis sat down on the sand next to Diana.

"No, although I do like you more than I used to,' Diana said with a smile. Artemis laughed and some of the tension eased.

"I feel the same way, my Queen."

"Now don't start that,' Diana complained.

"All right, just teasing."

"Don't.'

They were quiet for a few moments.

"So are you sorry about what happened?' Artemis asked.

"No," Diana admitted. "Surprised, shocked, yes. Are you?"

"No, can't say I am,' Artemis stated. "Right now, I can't say I'm sure I want it to happen again, but I'm not sorry about it."

"I'm not sure I want to again either, but can I ask a favor?"

"I thought I already did you one last night,' Artemis joked.

"Now who is thinking highly of themselves?"

"Sorry, what's the favor?"

"Could we keep this just between the two of us," Diana asked. "The thought of Donna finding out is too horrible to bare. Plus, I don't know about you, but I'm really not looking to answer any questions about it."

Artemis seemed to consider this for a moment. The thought of everyone asking her about it made her cringe a bit. She liked being something of a private person, but if this got out, that would end. What would the other Bana say if they knew?

"Yes, I agree, this is just between us,' she finally said. "We tell no one!"

"Thank you,' Diana said in relief. They smiled at each other and then stood and started back towards the palace.

"You know, you really are quite a good kisser,' Artemis offered.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it,' Diana gasped.

"I was just saying."

"Well, don't." Diana paused and then added, "You're very good too."

"Thank you, my Queen."

"Oh, shut up,' Diana grumbled and put her arm around Artemis.

"Don't paw me!"

* * *

Metropolis

It was late when the knock came at Clark's door. He got up and slipped into a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt before going to open the door. When he did, he found Hippolyta standing there. She was dressed unlike he'd ever seen her before, in just a plain blue dress and low heels. She looked lovely.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," she offered.

"No, please, come in."

She stepped into his apartment and he closed the door.

"So what's up?' He asked.

"I was hoping we could talk, if that's all right?"

"Sure, have a seat."

They moved over and sat down on the sofa. Clark wasn't really sure what to make of this, but could tell something was on her mind. Hippolyta looked at him and a smile flashed across her lips.

"I find there's no one at the Embassy I could talk to,' she began.

"I'm willing to listen,' he said.

"The battle earlier,' she continued. "I wouldn't admit this around Batman but I was nervous at the start. It has been a long time since I've been in a battle."

"I thought you handled yourself very well."

"Thank you, Clark,' she replied. "It felt strange being there at first, dressed in that outfit. I wondered if I'd made the right choice and if I could do it. Then once the battle started, I felt a surge of energy. I'd almost forgotten what that was like. When we won, I felt exhilarated. Even after I returned to the Embassy, I felt amazing. I was so keyed up I found myself walking the halls. I could tell this worried the staff, but I couldn't explain to them why. I wanted to talk to someone but I found there was no one to talk to. So I came here."

She looked at Clark and he realized how alone she must be out here in the world. He knew this wasn't about what happened between them; just that Hippolyta needed a friend. He gave her a smile.

"How about I make some coffee and we can talk?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

Gotham

A cold hard rain had started.

Masami clutched her overcoat tight to her breast as she stumbled along the brick wall. Her breathing was ragged.

Crane's drugs were still in her system.

The damage to her body inflicted by him sent agonizing waves of pain through her slender frame. Blood dripped from her fingertips and her muscles and bones screamed for her to stop; yet she pressed on.

Another surge of nausea hit her causing her to lean heavily against the wall. Her knees buckled and she had to will herself not to fall to the ground. Clawing at the rough bricks, she managed to pull herself up and lean her back against it. The world shifted, bending and pulsing before her eyes.

Weakness.

Just the hint of it in these parts of Gotham brought the human cockroaches out of the woodwork.

It's been said the meek will inherit the Earth, which raises two questions, when and how? Most are a little hazy on these questions, preferring to skip right to the Rapture, where the juicy stuff gets going full bore. Another word for meek is fearful. Who's more fearful than the weak? Perhaps the answer is in looking at human as animals, which they are.

Weaker animals band together to attack the stronger animals. Individually a dog has no shot against a deer, but get a hungry, desperate pack of them together and the odds shift. The weak have numbers on their side. Perhaps we are witnessing them inherit the Earth right before our eyes. With each passing day we see, the rich and powerful retreat behind gates and fences. They have basically giving up on being part of society as a whole. They remain in their little island sanctuaries, while the weak begin to band together and make demands unheard of before now.

Gotham is no different. The police and government officials have surrendered whole sections of the city. Every decent citizen knows which areas not to go into. Bands of roving gangs move through these parts looking for someone or something they can attack and profit from. Individually they may be weak, but they still have the same desires, weaknesses and anger as everyone else. When they band together, these dark desires come out in acts of violence and rage. The worst abuser is someone who has been abused. They know the scent of weakness because they have lived with it their whole lives.

Masami could see the shadows moving, but wasn't sure if it's real or more of the nightmare illusions induced by the drugs.

"Warriors, come out to play,' a haunting high pitched voice shouted. Hard angry laughter followed and she got her answer, it was all too real.

One by one they stepped from the shadows. A ragtag band of mismatched clothes hung from their feral bodies. A symbol, one they probably didn't even know it's meaning, appears on all of them, identifying them as part of the pack. Her vision momentarily cleared and she could see the excitement in their eyes. They saw her as a victim, alone and weak, while they were many and strong in numbers.

She straightened her back against the rough brick wall, waiting. They taunted her but she said nothing in reply. They took her silence as fear. This was fine with Masami, for she knew it only adds to their overconfidence.

"Walk away,' she finally said, her voice shaking as she fought against the drugs. Many of them laughed thinking this was false bravado on her part. A few though, the smarter ones didn't laugh and took a second, longer look at her. Eventually, if this gang survived, they would be the leaders, but right now they moved to the back and let others make the first attack.

They were clumsy, so sure of their numbers that they didn't consider tactics or strategy. She waited, not trusting her vision. She let them get close enough to touch her before she reacted. The first hand that pawed at her shoulder broke with a sickening snap. Using him as a shield, she willed her body into action. Bones broke and blood spilled, as she stayed in close not allowing them to use their weapons. Masami absorbed several of their blows, which added to the pain, but it didn't stop her.

Screams filled the alley as she gave no quarter, breaking these young men, reminding them they were weak and she was strong. Some turned and ran, the fear overtaking them. The smartest one stayed on the edge of the battle. Somehow he knew this was his moment. If he could take her down, she had already killed enough of them for him to take command.

If he succeeded, this gang would grow and prosper, becoming a force in Gotham's future. This moment would decide all of their fates. He slowly pulled his gun and took careful aim. A strange calm came over him as he squeezed the trigger. As the bullet hurdled towards Masami countless possibilities opened for just an instant. The bullet's aim wasn't true and hit her in the shoulder. She stumbled back but didn't fall. The possibilities close.

He fired again and again, each succeeding shot wilder than the previous one. Somewhere deep inside his mind he knew he's missed his chance. His possible bright future suddenly went dark. He stood pulling the trigger but had long run out of bullets. Masami's coat fell to the ground and the dragon began to move. The young man's eyes went wide as the air around him shimmered and then the dragon engulfed him. He didn't even have time to scream.

Fate decided.

Masami could feel the blood oozing from the wound as she grabbed her coat and stumbled away. She paid no attention to the bodies all around her. As she reached the edge of the river, the last of her strength gave out and she tumbled into the water. The current swept her away.

* * *

The Watchtower

Having defeated Felix Faust, several of the members had returned to finish out their shift. No new threats arose, so the next group of heroes relieved them. Some linger, not quite ready to get back to their regular lives. They are friends, having shared so many adventures together. Like most friends, they teased, joked and laughed with and at each other. For someone on the outside it may seem juvenile or silly, but every group of friends were like this.

Wally, Shayera, Mari, Dinah, Zatanna and Jonn are sitting together in the cafeteria.

"God, I'm bored,' Wally offered.

"We just fought a battle with Felix Faust and won, can't you just enjoy that?' Dinah asked.

"That was like hours ago,' Wally replied.

"Would you rather be saving the world constantly, Wally?' Jonn asked.

"Well, no, but how about a little excitement?'

"You should be thankful we don't get more excitement,' Jonn said as he stood up. "I for one, am glad things am a little slow tonight."

"Do you ever have any fun, Jonn?' Wally asked.

"Yes, Wally, I do."

"So tell me, what did the Martians do for fun?' Wally asked. "I mean say you were just sitting around with some of your green friends what would you all do to pass the night away? I'm curious."

Jonn seemed to think about this for a moment.

"We would tell stories,' he finally replied.

"Dirty stories,' Wally said, wagging his eyebrows. This earned him a smack from Shayera.

"Actually some were, but most weren't,' Jonn said with a smile.

"So tell us a story, Jonn,' Mari asked. "I'd like to hear one of your stories."

The others nodded, but Jonn dismissed this.

"I'm due in command, plus I'm not sure they would translate well in your language. Dinah, take your time, I should be able to handle things for awhile."

He nodded to them and walked off. Dinah watched him go, thankful for the few extra minutes before she pulled her shift in commanded. After he left, Wally turned to the others.

"So who's going to tell us a story?"

"Seriously?' Shayera asked.

"Sure, why not? How about you Dinah?'

"Why me?' she asked.

"You're the oldest, um, ah, I mean the most experienced,' Wally said, quickly correcting himself. He still received a glare from Dinah.

"How about the guy who is about to become a eunuch,' she grumbled.

Wally went pale and shifted away from her.

"That doesn't sound like a happy story."

"I'd like to hear it,' Zee teased. Wally slapped her and she slapped him back.

"Well, someone should tell a story,' Wally said, giving Zee a look. "Shayera's out of the question, so that leaves…"

"Why am I out of the question? 'She asked, cutting him off.

"All your stories are about fighting,' he explained.

"Yeah, they tend to be heavy on the warrior thing, Shayera,' Mari agreed.

"I know other stories,' Shayera protested.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, um, ah, I can't think of any right off the top of my head, but I know them!"

"Okay, sure you do,' Wally said. "So that leaves Zee and Mari. Zee's in show business so it looks like it's up to you."

"I'm in show business too,' Mari said.

"Yeah, but you're a model,' Wally countered. "Your job is to look fantastic, which you do, by the way. Zee's job is to look fantastic and be entertaining."

"Thank you, Wally,' Zee said with a smile.

"Why don't you tell a story, Wally?' Dinah asked. "Wait, scratch that, I already know the answer to that question.'

"So what do you say, Zee, tell us a story,' Wally asked.

"And not a battle story,' Mari said, glancing at Shayera.

"I'd like a battle story, but I guess I'm outvoted,' Shayera snidely replied. "At least make it something we understand, not one of those freaky magic stories, please."

They all looked at Zatanna now. She was caught off guard by this and fumbled to think of anything.

"I don't know any stories,' she finally offered.

"Oh, come on, you've been in show business your whole life,' Wally replied. "Your dad must have told you a million old-timey stories, just tell us one."

This seemed to spark something in Zee's memory.

"Okay, I know one,' she said. "I'm not even sure why it suddenly came to me, but I'll give it a shot."

"Excellent! Now wait just a second and I'll get the refreshments,' Wally shouted with joy. In the next moment he was gone and then back. Drinks were in front of everyone and a bowl of popcorn sat in the middle of the table. Wally took a big handful and stuffed it in his mouth, motioning Zee to start. She took a deep breath and then looked at everyone.

"Okay, he told me this when I was about fifteen I think,' she said. "We'd moved again and I had to start another high school. I'd just made friends at the last one and now I had to do it all over again. I was miserable and didn't think I could do it. My dad sat me down after I came home that first day and asked what was a matter? I told him I didn't want to go back it was too much. He gave me a hug and then told me this story."

Mari and Shayera reached out and took a handful of popcorn. Dinah ran her hand down Zee's arm as if to offer support.

"He said when he was younger, a friend of his got in trouble with the law,' she continued. "It wasn't anything real serious, but the guy had to do thirty days. Now thirty days doesn't sound like a lot, but I guess it is when you're the one doing it. So the guy was given the option of thirty days in the country jail or thirty days in the workhouse. He picked the workhouse. It was like jail, but during the day they went out and worked around town, kind of like community service back then."

"Thirty days in the hole,' Wally mused.

"Shhh!" The others said to him.

"Well, the guy told my father the first day they sent him out to the humane society. There were all kinds of dogs, strays and the like. He had to go into this one pen where there were thirty dogs, all wild and vicious. He did that for half a day and then they made him walk these dogs. It was all fenced in, so the people running it thought they'd have some fun with the guy and gave him a female dog, one in heat."

"Ewww,' Mari groaned.

"Exactly,' Zee said in agreement. "The guy's out in the big fenced in field with a female dog in heat and all the male dogs start running towards him. Apparently it was like dog orgy time for two hours."

"Wow, he was literally walking fucking dogs,' Wally offered. He received several smacks for that. Zee gave him a look, but continued with the story.

"So the day finally ends and the guy is back in bunk that night. He's thinking to himself I can't do this. Twenty-nine more days of this, I just can't do it. Now he's locked in at night so he can't go anywhere, but he's already thinking of running away, just taking off the next morning. It seems crazy, he only has thirty days, but he can't imagine making it through. He has all these wild thoughts, about being on the lamb, changing his name and just starting a new life."

Zee took a drink of her coffee, while the others waited for her to continue.

"So the next day comes, 'she said, finally continuing. 'He doesn't have any chance to really get away and besides they have him doing something else, planting flowers or something. Anyway, the first week ends and he's working with another inmate at a church washing dishes after their fish fry. They finish up a little early and are sitting outside smoking a cigarette waiting for their ride back to the workhouse. It's one of those great early spring days, when there is a warm breeze and the trees are just starting to bud. The two guys start to talk and the other inmate tells him that he's been in there all winter. The guy is amazed that anyone could last that long. The other inmate says well, on the bright side it was the first winter he hadn't gotten head lice. So as my dad's friend slowly moved away from the other guy, it suddenly occurred to him, that as bad as he thought it was, it would pass. It was something he would make it through."

Zee finished and sat back. The others sat in silence for a moment.

"What kind of weirdo friends did your dad have?" Wally finally asked. Zee smacked him.


	20. Chapter 20

Where we fit

Metropolis – Later

The knock on the door caused Clark to sit up. It was late and he wasn't expecting anyone. For once he used his X-ray vision and a smile came to his face. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a shirt and headed towards the front door. He opened and his smile got bigger.

"Hi, this is a pleasant surprise,' he said. "I thought you were heading home after your shift?'

"I changed my plans,' Dinah said and then kissed him. He returned it, savoring the taste of her lips against his.

"I'm glad. Come on in."

Dinah moved passed him into the apartment and slipped off her coat as he closed the door. She had changed into civilian clothes, jeans and a black top, but it did nothing to diminish just how spectacular she looked. Clark stood by the door just looking at her for a moment, admiring her.

She happened to glance into the kitchen and saw two empty cups on the table. Dinah sniffed the air as she dropped her coat and then turned towards him.

"I guess I'm not the only visitor you had tonight, am I?"

"No, Hippolyta stopped by earlier,' he replied.

"I see."

The smile had slipped from her lips and he noticed immediately.

"It wasn't like you're thinking,' he offered.

"Wasn't it?" Dinah asked.

"No, it wasn't."

"Okay, then maybe you'd better explain to me what it was,' Dinah replied. "I'm only interested in being in a two person relationship, Clark."

"So am I, Dinah, with you,' Clark said.

"And Hippolyta?"

"I think she just needed someone to talk to,' he informed her. "I think she needed a friend."

"A friend?"

They sat down on the couch as Clark tried to figure out what to say.

"Look, I know this is all kind of crazy,' he began. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all, but yes, I think she just needed a friend."

"Clark, you slept with her pretty recently,' Dinah replied. "That kind of raises red flags, don't you think?"

"It's not like that, I promise you,' he replied. "You saw her on the station earlier and how difficult it was for her to fit in. I think for whatever reason I'm the closest thing she has to a friend out here."

"So it's just friendship? Seriously?'

"Look, I know how it looks, I do,' he replied. "It all makes no sense to me either, but I feel like I'm in it now."

"In what, exactly?" She asked.

"Dinah, you and I might not believe in omens or prophesies, but the Amazons and Hippolyta do,' he explained. "She believes that the person wearing the armor is going to die. She did all this to save Diana. Now she's out in this world waiting for the prophecy to happen."

"That's crazy, Clark,' Dinah replied.

"Maybe, but she gave up everything because she believes it,' he offered. "I might not share that belief, but I have to acknowledge the sacrifice behind it."

"So what now?" She asked.

"I don't know,' he admitted. "I feel like I've already betrayed Diana's trust as her friend and now Hippolyta has given me hers. I'm not good at this, but the only thing I can think to do is try and prevent this prophecy from happening."

"Can you do that?' She asked.

"I don't know, but what choice do I have?" He replied. "Can you honestly say you wouldn't in the same situation?"

"No, but the League should know about it, Clark,' Dinah pointed out. "This affects all of us."

"I've already broken Hippolyta's trust by telling you, but I didn't want to lie to you,' he said. "If the League knows, they'll want to do something. Diana would find out as well and you know she won't stand for this. I don't know what to do, really. I feel like I should honor Hippolyta's sacrifice and try and be her friend so I can be there if something happens."

"Diana has a right to know, Clark."

"And if this is all just some dream and not a prophecy, then I've betray two people."

"So what are you going to do?" Dinah asked.

"I guess I'm going to try and prevent anyone from dying,' he offered. "I'm also going to try and be a friend to Hippolyta if I can."

"So where does that leave us?" She asked.

"I know where I want it to leave us, but like you said we're equals in this,' he replied. "Whatever the reason, you're in my life now and I want you to stay in it, I desperately do, but I can't just turn away from what I feel deep down is right."

"So it's up to me in other words?' She asked.

"I know things are crazy right now, but my feelings aren't Dinah. If it's too crazy for you, I'll understand,' he said. "I'm falling for you, but I can't turn my back on someone in need, even if they only need a friend."

"I don't know, Clark,' Dinah admitted. "I'm going to have to think about this."

"I understand."

* * *

The High Desert

Out here the moon and stars looked so close yet never further away. Nowhere is what lies between the last place and the next town. The loneliness is just waiting for you to pass by. It's not that loneliness isn't other places; just that it doesn't hide out here. Ted Grant already knew that loneliness and so did his traveling companion, Greg Saunders. Being heroes, Wildcat and Vigilante didn't exempt them. It many ways it brought it home even harder.

Life is a series of stages that everyone passes through. Sometimes it's hard for even the best of us to know when one is over. Like the Harleys they rode, newer and faster models of heroes were arriving all the time. In an age of alien invasions and demi-gods, was there still a place for an ex-boxer and a former singing cowboy?

It's a delicate balance knowing when one stage of our life is over. It's easy to know that there is a cut off age for wearing tie-dye tee shirts but we resist giving up all the things of our youth. We fear we will become those A-sexual fellow citizens we see at the mall. They are usually someone's mom or dad and you can't imagine them ever having sex. They're pod people, dressed in unflattering Bermuda shorts and chunky golf shirts that cover blockish, doughy bodies.

Now we all don't have this in our future to be sure, but the longer we live the more youth seems a distant memory. Ted and Greg felt they were on that precipice, where a decision had to be made. We're they just relics of a simpler time? Did being a hero have an expiration date? Others seemed to think so. The missions for the League were fewer. The suggestion of being a mentor had been made on more than one occasion. While they were both willing to help their younger teammates in anyway they could, that wasn't who they were yet, or at least they didn't think so.

Was it time for them to step aside for those younger?

The answer wasn't going to come from someone else. When it all gets down to the core, it's a solitary decision that they could only make for themselves. Perhaps it was just another stage they were in, a stage of transition. Whatever it was, they knew it wasn't going to be made on the Watchtower. Being there just added to the isolation and loneliness. They needed to get away and think.

They had taken themselves off active duty and transported down. The Harleys had been waiting in St. Louis and they just started traveling west. They weren't the sorts of men that share their feelings. They were solitary men, loners by nature. They were also kindred spirits, so it made the ride a little easier. It held the loneliness off just a little bit.

They'd been wandering for almost two months now and were no closer to the answer they sought. That's how they ended up here in the desert. This was a place a man could easily get lost or maybe find himself. So as the cold wind blew, their headlights flashed on a sign that said Marionette, 30 miles. It was just somewhere, the next destination before they continued on.

* * *

Washington

Hippolyta felt the air explode out of her lungs as she smashed into the side of the building. It jarred her spine so hard that momentarily numbness went through her arms and legs. She could taste the blood on her lips as she struggled to stand. A mocking laugh filled the air.

"So you're the new model, huh? Pathetic, Hippolyta, truly pathetic,' Cheetah said mockingly. "Your daughter was at least a challenge, but you? Hardly. I guess I have to take what I can get, don't I? Killing Wonder Woman is the goal and even if it's a pathetic substitute it will have to do."

Hippolyta managed to get back to her feet and wiped the blood from her lips. This was all going wrong and she knew she was losing. Her first foray into battle had been with the Justice League so others were there to assist her. This was solo, just her against a vicious killer. Hippolyta had heard some things about Cheetah and knew she was an enemy of Diana's but had never seen her in person. Her surprise attack had caught Hippolyta off guard. The ferocity and sheer venom of the other woman's attitude towards her was shocking.

Hippolyta wondered if this was it? Was this the moment the omens and prophecies had foretold, was this the moment of her death? The thought of her demise had been her constant companion since she set out on this course. It had almost been a nebulous thing, but right now it became very real to her. The prophecy said that whoever wore the armor would die and there seemed to be no escaping it. It was still a sacrifice Hippolyta was willing to make to protect her daughter, but another feeling had emerged.

No.

It was one word, but it encapsulated all her personal feelings and emotions. She would make the sacrifice, but she wouldn't do it sacrificially. She wouldn't go willingly to the slaughter. Life, even after all these years, was still precious to Hippolyta. The Fates may have determined she would die, but she wasn't going to make it easy for them. She would fight till her last breath, whether that was now or in the near future. She wanted to live.

"You wish to kill Wonder Woman, well, I'm standing right here, Cheetah,' Hippolyta spat out at her foe. "Wishing and doing are two different things."

With a growl, Cheetah lunged at her. Hippolyta waited until the last moment and then sidestepped the woman and used her momentum to ram her against the brick wall. Cheetah screamed as she bounced off and landed hard on the concrete. Hippolyta knew she wasn't as strong as Diana and hadn't been blessed by the Gods with her remarkable gifts, but she was a fighter, she was an Amazon. Her strengths were different and it was time she used them.

Taking advantage of Cheetah's momentary lapse, Hippolyta retrieved her sword and shield. She turned and faced her foe, ready for her attack this time.

"You want to play, girl? Let's play,' Hippolyta hissed. Cheetah saw the sword and began moving around Hippolyta, looking for an opening. The frustration was plain on her face. Hippolyta watched her with a keen eye, knowing that Cheetah probably possessed an advantage in physical strength. Her own strengths were guile and strategy. It wasn't with superior skills she had defeated Diana and Artemis in the tournament, but by out thinking them. Those skills had always served her well in the past, so she brought them into play against this opponent.

"I believe my daughter has mentioned you before, Cheetah,' Hippolyta ventured. "Oh, yes, now I remember, she spoke of beating you many, many times. She hardly considers you a challenge anymore, to be truthful. I believe the word pity was used."

That pressed the right buttons with Cheetah. The thought that Wonder Woman pitied her was too much to take and drove her into a frenzy. She threw cautious and tactics to the wind and made a head on assault against Hippolyta. Each slash of her claws was deflected by Hippolyta's shield and this only frustrated and angered her more. In her attempt to get to Hippolyta, to rip her apart, she left an opening. It was the opening Hippolyta was waiting for. Her sword shot out, impaling Cheetah on the end of it. The look on Cheetah's face as she gazed down at the sword was one of shock and confusion.

The battle had turned that quickly and now was over. As the police and medical crews rushed over to take Cheetah into custody, Hippolyta thought to herself that she would live another day.

* * *

Marionette

Wildcat and Vigilante pulled in just as the sun peaked over the horizon. It was a small town, like a thousand others. They stopped in front of the diner and parked their motorcycles. The quiet rushed towards them and for a moment they just sat there taking it in. Vigilante turned to Wildcat and gave him a smile.

"I believe it's your turn to buy breakfast,' Greg said. "I should warn you, I've got a powerful appetite this morning."

"When don't you?' Ted replied, as he got off his bike. "Especially when I'm paying."

"I seem to recall you weren't exactly shy at the last place when I was paying, pardner."

"Just trying to even the scales out a little bit."

"Hell, boy, the way you dug into that basket of biscuits I was afraid that pretty little waitress was going to lose a finger," Greg joked.

"Well, I had to get her attention somehow, didn't I?' Ted fired back. "You were turning on that cowboy charm and all."

"Don't hate the player, son, hate the game.'

Ted chuckled and shook his head as they pushed open the front door of the diner. A small bell announced their arrival.

"What? What do you want?' Someone immediately shouted at them. They gave each other a look.

"Food? This here is a diner, isn't it,' Greg ventured.

"Customers?"

A small man peaked around the corner from the kitchen and looked at them.

"You boys are actually customers?' He asked.

"In the flesh, old-timer,' Ted replied.

The small man nervously stepped out from the kitchen and took a long look at them. He was absently wringing his hand in his apron.

"You boys aren't from around here, are you?"

"Just passing through."

This seemed to ease the man's posture a bit, but he still seemed rather skittish. He glanced out the window and saw the two motorcycles and stopped again.

'Who you with? Which of them are you members? I don't have no quarrel with either side, I keep my nose out of their affairs!"

"That's, um, good to know, but we're sorry to disappoint you, friend, we're not with anyone,' Ted replied.

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Strangers?'

"Hungry strangers.'

"Well, um, have a seat them,' the small man said. He turned and shouted to towards the kitchen. "Arlene, we got customers!"

Ted and Greg slid into one of the booths, silently wondering what was going on with this place. A few moments passed and then a woman in her mid-thirties stepped out from the back. She looked at the small man and then at Ted and Greg.

"Strangers.' The small man said as if in explanation. "Well, just don't stand there, take them some menus and get their orders. We're still a diner, after all."

The woman nodded and hesitantly picked up two plastic menus and made her way to the table.

"Hey,' she quietly said. Ted noticed her hands were trembling as she handed each of them menus. What was up with this place, anyway, he thought?

"So how you doing, darlin',' Vigilante said, flashing her his best smile.

"Fine,' she replied, blushing a little. 'Can I get you boys something to drink while you look at the menu?"

"Coffee, black,' Wildcat said, as he opened the menu.

'Why don't you make that two, honey,' Vigilante added.

"Okay, I'll be right back wit the coffee and to take your orders,' the woman said with a tentative smile. Greg returned it and watched her walk away.

"Jesus, do you have to hit on every waitress we come across,' Ted growled.

"Just being friendly, pardner, something you should try once and awhile."

"Right.' Ted chuckled. "Just remember what happened at the last place, Greg. We don't need that kind of trouble again."

"How was I supposed to know she was married?' Greg asked. "Besides, she didn't seem to mind, so I figured why should I?"

"Cause her old man had a shotgun, lover boy,' Ted replied.

"Well, hindsight's 20-20."

"Just keep it in your pants for once, please."

"You worry too much, Ted,' Greg offered. "Besides, this here is kind of a strange enough town without me adding to it."

"Yeah, did you see the way that little guy acted when we walked in,' Ted replied. "He's scared of something, so is the waitress."

"I guess they just ain't used to strangers."

* * *

The Source Wall

Darkseid again found himself gazing out at the stone faces that stared blankly out from the wall. For a moment his eyes stopped on his father, but they quickly moved on to her. Since the moment he felt her presence again in this world he felt drawn to this place. He only knew of the legends, but she fascinated him. A Goddess among Gods in an age of Gods, that was how she was described. He knew the stone figure in front of him didn't do her justice, but still she looked magnificent all the same.

"Darkseid." The thin wispy voice said to him. He turned to see on of the Guardians hovering before him.

"Ah, so the little blue men make an appearance,' he said. "You're a long way from your lantern, are you?"

"Yes,' the Guardian replied. "But we see many things from our corner of the universe. Such as your visit to the Manhunters."

"I made it no secret,' Darkseid replied.

"The Manhunters are dangerous, Darkseid, we will not allow them to wreck havoc on the Universe again,' the Guardian warned.

"And what of her?" Darkseid turned and pointed to the stone statue. "When she returns, which we know she's already in the process of doing, what will you do with her, little man?"

"We will deal with her in the same manner,' the Guardian said. "But as of yet, we know not what she intends. Her intentions by making this leap through time may not be what we all fear."

"So you will try and negotiate with her, talk to her,' Darkseid replied mockingly. "What little fools you are."

"You don' t know what she wants either, Darkseid."

"That is where you are wrong, little man,' Darkseid said. "She is a Goddess from the Second World and conquest is at her very core. She will not negotiate; she will take what she wants. While you try and talk, she will destroy your precious Lanterns without a second thought, for that is who she is."

"You assume she is like you,' the Guardian countered. "You only know of the stories, Darkseid, fables told by the Three World about their predecessor. We know those stories too and will not be caught off guard, but we also will not be fooled into forgetting the real threats that already exist in this universe. If you and the Manhunters move on Earth, we will look on that as a hostile act."

"You do what you have to, little man and I will do the same,' Darkseid replied. "If I have to destroy Earth to stop her, then I will destroy it. She should have stayed in the past, dead and forgotten. The Fourth World already has its Gods and they will not share."

"And what of your Manhunter allies? What happens afterwards to them?"

"Like the tools they are, they will be put away," Darkseid offered.

"Your father had dreams much like yours, Darkseid,' the Guardian said. "Perhaps you will share his fate."

Darkseid turned and looked at the stone visage of his dead father.

"As I said, little man, the past should stay in the past."

"If you move on Earth, Darkseid, we will consider that a direct act of war,' the Guardian warned.

"Than we understand each other,' Darkseid replied. "Now leave me. Go back to your Lantern and huddle together next to its green light and hope it protects you from her."

* * *

Marionette

As Wildcat and Vigilante ate, the diner slowly started to fill up with locals. They had the same nervous look about them as the waitress and cook. They all gave the two strangers a wide berth. After awhile Greg and Ted stopped paying attention and concentrated on their food.

"So I'm just saying, I think I felt a spark between us, that's all,' Greg said to Ted. "Now I know what you're going to say, but I think I know when a lady's interested."

"You're crazy, you know that don't you?' Ted offered.

"Look, I know she's technically still involved with the Lantern, but things ain't all roses between them,' Greg replied. "I knew it was a gamble, but some gambles are worth it."

"You gamble on Mari and you're wrong, Greg and it's not going to be pretty."

"She is a fine looking filly, though, you have to admit that."

"Sure and she'll look beautiful when she or he kills you, too."

"Fortunate favors the brave,' Greg offered.

"Or the stupid."

"I'm just saying I think she may be interested is all."

"You think every woman's interested in you,' Ted said.

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body, do you?"

Ted was just about to protest, when a commotion caught both their attentions. They turned and noticed all the patrons were starting out the window and they looked afraid. Shifting their gaze, Ted and Greg saw three bikers ride up and stop in front of the diner. They were hard, mean looking men and they wore the colors of some motorcycle gang. They walked up the steps and nearly ripped the front door off its hinges as the came inside.

"Well, well, well, it's been too long, hasn't it,' the lead biker said with a grin. "Arlene, Junior, aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hey, Lenny,' the small man nervously said. "We don't want no trouble, guys."

"Why don't you get back in the kitchen, Junior,' Lenny replied. "Fix us something to eat and shut your mouth."

Junior nodded and then scurried back to the kitchen. The bikers laughed at this and slowly made their way down the main aisle. They stopped at a table where three cowboys were sitting. Lenny leaned down to the men.

"You know my momma always said you should leave the table a little hungry,' he whispered to them. "You boys are finished, aren't you?"

The cowboys quickly nodded and got up from the table and nearly ran out of the diner. Lenny and the other two watched them and laughed.

"Table's free,' Lenny said, dropping into one side of the booth. The other two slid into the opposite side. "Come on, Arlene, get a move on, coffee!"

Greg gave Ted a look as he dabbed his piece of toast into his sunny side up eggs. Ted only response was to slowly lower his hand towards the table as if to silently say relax, wait.

Arlene nervously moved over with a pot of coffee to the three bikers table. They watched her with an almost feral grin on their faces.

"You didn't say hello early, Arlene,' Lenny joked.

"He-Hello, Lenny,' she managed to say.

"It's been a couple of weeks, you miss us, Arlene?"

"We don't want any trouble, Lenny,' Arlene replied. "We're just trying to run a business, don't cause any trouble, please."

"You're not being very friendly, Arlene,' Lenny said. "You're making me feel unwanted. You know I get angry when I feel unwanted."

"Please, Lenny,' Arlene whimpered. He reached one hand out and grabbed her. She was so shook up she accidentally spilled some of the coffee on him.

"Damn it, you stupid bitch!" Lenny shouted and then slapped her hard, knocking her to the floor. "You're going to pay for that Arlene!"

'Why don't you leave the lady alone?"

It was Ted that said this. He stood up and Greg followed right behind him. Lenny and the other two bikers looked at them like they didn't believe this was happening.

"Who the hell are you?' Lenny asked.

"I'm the man telling you to leave her alone,' Ted replied.

"Strangers,' one of the other bikers said. Lenny nodded.

"We don't want no trouble, boys,' Greg interjected. "Why don't you just apologize to the lady and we can all get back to our meals."

"You aren't from around here?' Lenny said. "You know who you're dealing with?"

"Some punk that hits women,' Ted replied.

Lenny scowled at them and turned to show the back of his jacket. Across the back stitched in red letters it said Blood Wolves.

"Blood Wolves." Ted read.

"That's right. Now unless you're with the Night Tribe and I seriously doubt that since it's the middle of the day,' Lenny said. This got a laugh from his friends. "Unless you are, you're messing with the wrong people, mister."

Ted didn't move, just stood looking at the three.

"Why don't you move on,' Ted said. "Walk away before someone gets hurt."

"Oh, someone's going to get hurt, mister, I guarantee that,' Lenny replied. In the next moment he stripped off his jacket and then something unexpected happened. He began to change.

"What the hell?' Greg gasped, not believing his eyes as the man began to shift into some sort of animal. A wolf, he finally realized. Ted didn't say anything, just took three quick steps towards Lenny and then hauled off and punched him square in the jaw. It surprised everyone, including Lenny. His half changed body went down like a sack of potatoes. The other two gang members started to get up, but Greg had his pistol out and pointed at them before they could take their jackets off.

"Let's just keep your clothes on there, boys."

"Pick him up and go,' Ted said. Greg kept his pistol on them until they were outside and on their bikes.

"Care to tell me why you hit him?' Greg asked.

"Figured why wait until he finished his change,' Ted replied.

"You're going to get yours,' one of the bikers shouted. "We'll be back!"

They got a dazed Lenny on his bike and the three rode off.

"You need to go,' Arlene spoke up. "They'll be back with more members. Just go."

Ted and Greg could see the fear in everyone's eyes.

"We're not going anywhere until we know what the hell is going on around here,' Ted said. "What were those boys, werewolves?"

"Yes,' Junior replied.

"Seriously?"

"Them and the Night Tribe run this town,' Junior explained. "Two bikers gangs and rivals."

"This is crazy,' Greg said. 'Where's the law around here?"

"Ain't no law,' Arlene replied. "They are the law and you boys just made enemies of them. You best be leaving as quick as you can."

"So let me see if I have this straight,' Ted asked. "Two biker gangs run this town and we're in the middle of them. I think I saw this movie before."

"And one of the gangs are werewolves,' Greg added. "So where is this other gang, the Night Tribe?"

"They don't come out till after dark,' Junior replied.

"What are they vampires? Greg joked. Stone silence greeted his question.

"Aw, shit."

* * *

Gotham

Bruce surveyed the alley, taking in the dead gang members. He already knew who was responsible. It didn't fit her pattern though. While he was in Washington with the League, he had his computer running blood and skin sample he'd found at the site of Crane's murder. He now had a name and a face to go with this assassin. Masami.

When he'd got back to the Batcave he'd read everything he could find on her. It was a chillingly similar story to him. Pieces fell into place, as he read the police report of her parents massacre. No witnesses accept the frightened child. No one was ever prosecuted for the crime, but it was believed the Makuda Yakuza was responsible. They were sending a message and a young girl's life was destroyed.

The young girl, Masami dropped off the face of the Earth after that. There were no records from schools, social services, job history, nothing. Bruce knew instinctively she was training for vengeance. Now she was taking it.

Bruce had studied criminals all his life and knew almost immediately what every criminal's motivation was. In a way he was one of the foremost criminal profilers in the world. There were the sick, twisted ones, like Joker, and their only motivation was to spread chaos and watch the whole world burn. They were the hardest to game plan against, as they seemed to have no rhyme or reason behind what they did.

Then there were those that were motivated by simple greed. They were the easiest and most predictable, along with the sadists and murderers. There was logic behind what they did, even if it was warped and cruel.

Selina fell into another group, but even that didn't fit her perfectly. The thrill seekers, they did what they did for the excitement, to see if they could get away with it. They liked the challenge of taking things that weren't theirs just to see if they could. Bruce grumbled to himself as he remembered that the jade cat was no longer in his safe. Selina had 'liberated' it again. He would have to have a talk with her about that, after he updated his security at the mansion.

As he followed a blood trail to the riverbank, Bruce knew Masami didn't fall into any of those categories. She was a believer on a mission. He knew that mission so well as Batman. She was like a funhouse mirror image of himself. He knew where the line was and so did she, but she didn't care. She wasn't looking for justice. She was looking for vengeance. Her focus was razor thin and as hard as a diamond.

As he looked back at the dead gang members he knew this was just survival for her. They must have thought they smelled weakness and easy prey. They were wrong. They were now just another small piece of Gotham's criminal history that no one would remember in a week.

Her trail ended at the river. Bruce knew it wouldn't be that easy. He knew this because he knew it wouldn't be that easy to stop him. That's what she was, a darker version of him, the Batman. He knew everything about her and even felt a strange kinship with her. He was still going to stop her, though. She'd stepped over the line that separates a civil society from anarchy and that was the world he had always fought against. Might didn't make right and everyone, no matter how sick or evil they were deserved the same equal protections under the law.

That's what this came down to, the law. There are no free societies without a free and unbiased law that applies to everyone. Leaders can make all the democratic pronouncements they want, but if there is no rule of law then there is no freedom and no democracy.

As the sirens drew closer, Bruce stepped into the shadows. He felt a sense of unease about all of this. To stop Masami, he would have to go somewhere he hoped he'd never have to go. He would have to go into himself, passed his morals and beliefs and let his anger go. He would have to embrace the darkness inside him so he could anticipate and stop her. He'd always lived in the grays of the world, the margins in between, but that wouldn't be enough this time. To stop a monster, you have to think like a monster, any good profiler will tell you. To stop a dark mirror image of yourself, you have to let those demons come out. You have to walk in their footsteps and pray you can follow the trail back.


	21. Chapter 21

Roads

Gotham

Dinah heard the doorbell and went to open it. Ev had disappeared again, but Dinah knew she'd show up when she least expected her. As she glanced through the peephole she saw Clark standing on the other side of the door. It had been three days since they spoke in his apartment. Slowly she opened it, but blocked the way.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He looked really good she thought. Don't let it sway you; keep your focus she reminded herself. You're not some teenager with a crush.

"So what brings you to Gotham?"

She looked amazing, he thought. Don't blow this, he reminded himself, just tell her the truth.

"You."

"Oh."

She absently tossed her hair back and briefly looked him in the eye. She was tempted to move and let him in, but resisted the impulse.

"So?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing,' he offered.

"Fine. You?' She replied.

"Not so good."

"Oh? Why?"

"Cause I haven't heard from you in three days."

"Clark, I'm still thinking,' she started to offer, but for once he interrupted.

"Dinah, I know and I'm not here to pressure you, I promise,' he said. "I just wanted to say that I know things are crazy right now, but they won't always be. Just as I would never expect you to turn your back on Ollie, just cause we're dating, I would ask you to consider the same with me and Hippolyta. They're both people we slept with, but that's in the past. The thing is they are still our friends and if they needed that friendship we'd be there for them."

"That all sounds nice, Clark, but I don't think it's as easy as you make it seem,' she replied.

"It probably isn't,' he admitted. "I just feel like whatever this is between you and me is just starting and I'd like to see where it goes. With you it isn't about friendship, Dinah. I just wanted to say that. I'll respect your decision whatever it is."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and then left. Dinah slowly closed the door and leaned against it. Her thoughts were just as confused as ever, if not more so.

* * *

Washington

Hippolyta raised her shield to block Giganta's attack. The villain growled in frustration. This wasn't going the way she hoped. She thought it would be easy to take out the new Wonder Woman, but with each passing minute that was proving to be wrong. Hippolyta was a fighter and perhaps a bit more bloodthirsty in her tactics. She knew her margin for error was much slimmer than Diana's.

Two weeks had passed since her initial foray into the heroic life and Hippolyta had learned a few things in that time. She wasn't as strong or gifted as her daughter, so had to rely more on guile and skill with weapons. The second thing she learned was actually the most astonishing to her, she liked it. While she always took her responsibilities as Queen very seriously, this new role offered a chance to use a completely different skill set. Hippolyta parried another clumsy attack by Giganta and drove her shield into the villain's calf. Giganta screamed and stumbled, Hippolyta took advantage of this. She pressed forward, taking the fight to Giganta. Using a car, she vaulted into the air, launching herself at Giganta, who lunged at Hippolyta and received a mouthful of shield for her trouble. Her balance was all off and she tumbled to the ground. Hippolyta gave her no quarter and a series of lefts and rights finished the fight.

Hippolyta stood over the fallen foe and could hear the gathered crowd cheer. She raised her sword to acknowledge them and gave a rare smile.

I'm a badass, she thought. I'm kicking ass and taking names, as the expression goes. Badass? Hera help me, this world is sinister in the way it creeps into your mind. Perhaps I should cut back on reading some of the magazines Donna had left around the Embassy, Hippolyta pondered.

As she worked with the local authorities to secure Giganta there was a sense of satisfaction. Victory tastes even sweeter when it came from one's own hard work and effort. That was the difference, Hippolyta realized. As Queen, she always had to weight the needs of the many before making any decision. It had been a long time since she'd just done things for herself. It was an interesting change. She was an individual again. She had the responsibilities of Ambassador, but they didn't take up all her time. She could explore some of the new world on her own. She could just be Hippolyta again.

It was strange, she thought. Her she was facing the prospect of her own demise, yet she was enjoying the time she had left. Was it still a noble sacrifice if she was enjoying it?

* * *

Metropolis

Clark tried getting through to Diana again, but was told she couldn't be reached at the moment. He left another message, just saying he was wondering how she was doing and hoped things were okay with her. As he hung up the phone, he felt a little silly calling her like that. She was the Queen now and probably didn't have the time just to catch up like they used to. She had the fate of all her sisters to worry about.

Still he wanted to speak with her. He frankly missed her. Of course when they did finally speak he would probably have to come clean about what happened between him and Hippolyta. That was one part of the conversation he was not looking forward to. Have to make sure there weren't any sharp objects around that Diana could use, he thought. He knew for certain he would get punched, probably repeatedly, but those magic swords he had to keep an eye out for.

Still he wanted to talk to Diana.

He'd promised Hippolyta not to tell Diana about the omens or prophesies, but with each day he was growing increasingly uneasy about it all. The whole idea of oracles and Fates was anathema to his way of thinking. He'd been raised to believe that you create your own destiny and nothing was written in stone. Fates change.

It was one of the reasons he had been so willing to offer a hand of friendship to Hippolyta. While he didn't believe in her Gods or Oracles, he saw how seriously she took it. He'd seen the same thing with Diana and out of respect for both of them he hadn't pressed the issue. He frankly doubted there was anything he could say that would sway either one of them.

It must be a terrible burden believing that you are going to die in the very near future. Hippolyta was convinced and had done all this to make it her fate and not her daughter's. Sacrifice like that had to be respected. Clark felt the least he could do was try and be a friend to her as best he could. The loneliness of the crowd and being the only one to know how limited your time was, must have been overwhelming to Hippolyta, he thought. As a friend, perhaps he could ease some of that loneliness just a bit.

He checked his machine again for any word from Dinah too. Nothing. In all the swirl of this confusion, finding her had been such a surprise. Dating her had been completely different than any other woman. He liked her confidence, among many things. The short time they'd been going on had shown him a world he hadn't thought he could be part of. He hungered for more of it, but he would take it slow. If she said no, then he would have to let it go, but he hoped she didn't.

* * *

Fawcett City

Mary lay on her bed in the dark, drifting between conscious and unconscious. It had been a rather turbulence two weeks for her. It seemed this new, more mature version of her also came with new powers. She had told anyone about them yet, fearing they would want to run more tests, probe and examine her. Everyone made her feel like she'd done something wrong, like it was her fault this was happening.

Billy was the worst. He had trouble even looking at her any more. He was always nervous and when they did talk, he was always asking if she wasn't sure this was Black Mary all over again. It was so frustrating and they would always end up arguing. Why couldn't he see she was still the same, even if she had changed?

Something else had started to dawn on Mary. This new, adult version of her was getting different reactions from people than she was used to. It was a little frightening at first, but it was also a bit exciting. She was used to boys being nice to her, but now men were paying attention to her. They didn't see cute, naïve Mary Batson, but a beautiful young woman. As she got more comfortable in her new skin she found this new attention wasn't always unwelcome.

It was as if she had finally broken out of the box everyone tried to put her in and she was seeing the world anew. They didn't dismiss her like they used to. People were paying attention to her now. She was beginning to suspect that part of Billy's problem was an almost unconscious realization of the changes she'd undergone. In his simple world, she represented thoughts and feelings he usually didn't have to deal with. Mary would catch him glancing at her when he didn't think she was noticing. She wasn't sure how to react to this and said nothing.

Sleep finally came to her tired mind and as drifted off, the voice came to her in a whisper.

"Mary."

It seemed all around her, tempting her, drawing her deeper in.

"Mary."

She opened her eyes and found she was standing in the desert. A full moon hung overhead and she could feel the sand under her feet. The wind whipped around her. She noticed she is wearing a black silk nightgown and nothing else. Something was eerily familiar about all of this. Fear gripped her, as she gazed out on the barren landscape.

"Mary."

"Hello?'

She called out into the darkness and at first there was no reply. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest. The scene was reminiscence of another she had some time ago. It was just after she received Black Adam's power and was looking for someone to help her deal with those abilities. She had been used back then and that was what she feared was happening again.

"Eclipso? Is that you?' She calls. "Is this your doing?"

"Mary,' the voice said again.

"I won't be fooled by you again, Eclipso!"

"Good for you, child,' the voice said. "But we're not who you think we are."

Mary spun around and saw two figures shrouded in black cloaks standing on a ridge above her.

"Who-Who are you?' She stammered. She was frightened.

"Our names are not important, Mary, you are."

"What-what do you want from me?' She asked.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you!"

She could tell they were both women from their shape, but other than that she could make nothing out about them.

"We are kindred spirits, Mary,' the one figure said. "We know what it's like to be forgotten and feared."

"We know what it's like to be blamed for things because of others fears,' the second figure whispered. "We are not alone and neither are you, Mary. Down through history women that were special have been hounded and blamed for all sorts of crimes."

"Witches," the first figure continued. "If a woman had beauty or special gifts, they would call her a witch."

"Or far worse,' the second figure added.

A series of images flashed through Mary's mind, women being accused of witchcraft, consorting with the devil, trials and persecutions, burning at the stake and countless other punishments."

"No! Its not right,' she sobbed, trying to close her eyes to the horrors.

"No, it's not, Mary, but haven't you experienced in first hand?' The first figure asked.

""You only wanted to help and do good, yet they stripped you of your powers without warning,' the second figure said. "You should have died from that fall, yet you survived but no one cared, did they?"

"No,' Mary whispered.

"They ignored you, forgot about you."

"Until you got power again,' the second figure said. "Then they noticed you again, but they feared you, as they always have women that are special.'

"It wasn't just men though, was it Mary?' The first figure asked. "Women tried to use you too. Eclipso first and then even after you lost your powers; Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons drafted you to help her. You showed your true spirit, bravely going to Apokolips and facing certain death to help, but what was your reward? Your powers back for a little while and then they forgot you again. Was there even a thank you, Mary?"

"No,' she said, shaking her head.

"No, of course not,' the first figure replied. "They were done with you, so they moved on and forgot you. Naïve, cute little Mary Marvel, just like her brother, they never grow up."

Mary looked at the two figures, unsure what to say. She had so many questions. Their words seemed to speak to something deep inside her. They had laid bare everything she had been feeling and going through.

"Did-Did you do this to me,' she finally asked.

"No, Mary,' the first figure replied.

"Is this Black Adam's power?"

"No, Mary, not Black Adam's or Shazam's, but your powers,' the second figure said. "Haven't you ever wondered why you never grow up, never get any older Mary? Billy is happy with it, but are you?"

"Yes, I've wondered and no, I'm not happy,' she admitted.

"You never grew up, because that's how they control you, Mary,' the first figure explained. "Oh, they might need you some time in the future and they'd give you the power back when it served their purposes, but then they would take them away again when they were finished with you. The Gods have made you a slave to their whims, Mary. They keep you as a child until they need you, never allowing you to grow up, become the woman you should be."

"It isn't right, Mary, but now it's changed,' the second figure said. "You've grown up."

"These new powers are a blessing, Mary,' the figure added. "They aren't from the Gods, but somewhere else, Mary. The Gods can't take them away like your old powers."

"Why?' Mary asked.

"You aren't the first the Gods have treated badly, Mary,' the first figured replied.

"Nor the first that have suffered at the hands of men, Mary,' the second figure said.

"You can do what we cannot,' the first figure continued. "They will fear you, but now you are strong enough to resist. Don't let anyone use you like they have again, Mary."

"Mary…" the second figure started to speak, but the wind suddenly grew violent. The sky turned black and lightening began to flash across the sky. A low howl began and soon it seemed to be rushing towards them. Mary stood frozen in her place, as the world suddenly changed again.

* * *

She was standing on a beach, but one unlike any she had ever seen. Bodies littered the powder blue sand, while others floated limply in the tide. Blood was everywhere. Something fluttered to her left and as she turned, Mary saw the standard, three black circles on a field of red.

"Mary."

The voices seemed so far away, yet she could still feel them touching her mind. She wanted to call out to them, but just as suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her by the throat. Mary gasped as she was lifted off the sand. The golden woman was holding her, staring into her eyes. She was so beautiful, yet terrifying. She let out a growl and swiped her hand towards Mary's head. Mary closed her eyes and tried to scream but nothing came out. The golden woman's hand passed through her and the voices were gone. Hesitantly, Mary opened her eyes. The golden woman was just staring at her.

"كنت الألغام!"

The golden woman hissed and then tossed Mary aside. Mary gasped and closed her eyes, terrified. She landed on something soft and when she opened her eyes she was back in her bedroom.

"Holy Moley!"

* * *

Back on the desert dreamscape, the two figures were knocked back almost twenty feet and scrambled to right themselves. As they pushed back the cowls of their cloaks, they looked at each other.

Circe and Morgaine le Fey let the world change and they were back on the island where Circe was currently living.

"What the hell was that?' Circe explained.

"I've seen her before,' Morgaine replied. "She's the source of Mary's transformation, just like Mordred's. We stayed too long, Circe, she's aware of us now. That is not good."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, but she is old, far older than anything of this world,' Morgaine said. "We must be extra careful not to connect with her again."

"I felt her power,' Circe whispered. "It was like nothing I've ever felt before. If that is inside Mary, then we have chosen the perfect weapon, Morgaine."

"If we are careful, yes."

"If we are careful,' Circe repeated.

"So do you think it will work?' Morgaine asked.

"Yes,' Circe replied. "The Gods forbid me to harm Hippolyta on Themyscira, but they didn't say anything about anywhere else. With a few simple manipulations of dreams and she came out to the world for me. With your help, I will finally get my revenge on her after all these years."

'And when she dies, I will get my revenge of the Princess, or should I say new Queen,' Morgaine added.

"If we manipulate our young friend just right, no one will realize it was us that put the knife in her hand,' Circe stated. "The Gods will be able to do nothing."

"Between Gods and men our plans have been stopped too many times,' Morgaine said. "Together, we will make them understand what it is to feel the wraith of those they have forsaken."

"Yes, sister and when the time is right we will teach even the Gods the error of their ways."

The two women looked at each other. Each had a mad excitement in their eyes.

"Yes, we will, if we are careful,' Morgaine offered.

"If we are careful, yes,' Circe said in agreement.

* * *

Gotham

Selina stepped into her apartment and knew he was there even before she saw him. Of course she wouldn't see him, he was always in the shadows. She tossed her handbag on the table and turned on the table lamp.

"You know you always give me grief about breaking in places and then you turn around and do the same thing,' she said. "I go to jail for it. Seems like a double standard, don't you think?"

"You could call the cops,' Bruce replied, stepping into the light.

"Right,' Selina replied dryly. "I can just imagine how that conversation would go. Hi, Gotham police? This is Selina Kyle. What's that? Yes, that Selina Kyle, uh-huh. I'm calling to report a break-in at my apartment. Yes, yes I know who it was it was, Batman. Hello? Hello?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips for a moment.

"That's what happens when you get a reputation."

Selina put her hands on her hips and gave him a smile.

"So what brings you here, Bruce? Couldn't stay away from me?"

"Apparently not,' he said, moving closer to her. "Speaking of break-ins, we had one at the mansion recently."

"Oh, really,' Selina replied. "Any clues?"

"You could say that. Only one item was stolen, the jade cat."

"Liberated."

"Stolen."

"Maybe it was an inside job,' she offered. "Perhaps you should have given Alfred a raise."

"Funny."

"I thought so,' she replied, giving him a teasing smile.

"Are you ever going to learn to keep your little fingers off things that don't belong to you, Selina?"

"It doesn't belong to you, either,' she countered. "Besides, shouldn't you be out hunting the Dragon Lady or something?"

"Masami.'

"What?'

"That's her name, Masami,' he stated. "If you know what's good for you, stay away from her. As far away from her as you can."

"I wasn't planning on inviting her over."

"You've seen her and everyone else that has ends up dead,' Bruce said.

"But you'll catch her, won't you?' Selina asked. "I mean that's what you do, Bruce."

"Yes, but she's different,' he replied. "I know what's motivating her, why she's doing this. It hits a little close to home, but if I'm going to catch her, I'm going to have to think like her. I'm going to have to walk in her footprints, so to speak."

"Why,' Selina asked. Bruce was reluctant to tell her all of it, but did give her the basic background on Masami. He had to hand it to Selina; she was a smart woman and figured out pretty quickly.

"The Ruined Map,' she whispered.

"What?"

"It's a book I read by Kōbō Abe. The story is about an unnamed detective hired to find a man. He's given a map supposedly to help him, but as he gets deeper into the case he starts to have an identity crisis. As he descends into underworld of Tokyo, he starts to get lost and the story ends with the detective standing in the exact same spot the man disappeared from."

"And that's relevant how?'

"We each have our own map, Bruce, sort of a guidepost for who we are and how we live our life. The detective gets too deep into the other man's map and loses sight of his own. How did you put it? You were going to have to walk in her footprints? You walk in them long enough, Bruce and how do you know when they stop being her footprints and become yours?"

They stood there looking at each other, both pondering what she had just said. Selina finally closed the distance between them and kissed him.

"Be careful, Bruce, don't get lost in someone else's map,' she whispered.

He seemed to want to say something to her, as if it were just on the tip of his lips. She waited, but then his features changed and all the emotion disappeared.

"I have to go,' he finally said.

"Yes, I know."

He was gone in the next moment. Selina walked over to the window and glanced out at the night sky. She thought she caught a glimpse of him, but it might have just been a reflection. She turned away and started towards her bedroom to change and then stopped. Walking over to the painting on her wall, she moved it aside and opened her safe. The jade cat was gone.

"Damn him!"

* * *

Themyscira

Diana was in her chambers and not in a very good mood. She'd received several messages from the Embassy that Kal had called, but so far she hadn't returned any of them. Just the thought of him made her blood boil. Frankly she was a little afraid of what she might do if she saw him right now. He slept with my mother! That thought kept repeating in her mind and added to her anger. She was so confused.

It didn't add up, Diana thought. Putting aside Kal and ….. , well putting it aside, she thought, that still didn't explain her mother's actions. Something else was going on here, and she was determined to find out what. There has to be another reason, she just knew it. She'd started to piece together a timeline of what Hippolyta had done just before she made her announcement about the new tournament and there were some unusual things in her actions. Diana had tried to concentrate on figuring it all out but her mind was elsewhere.

Adding to her confusion was her night on the beach with Artemis. They had both drank more then their share of the magical wine, but that was only an excuse. She'd always looked upon Artemis as a close friend, even though she was so irritating at times. Would that night change things between them? What did Artemis expect to happen now? What did Diana expect to happen now?

It was all so confusing.

As her mind went round and round with all these mixed up thoughts, she didn't hear the knock at first at her door. It was the second or perhaps third knock that got her attention.

"Yes? Come in?"

"Your subjects are starting to worry about you, missing all these meals."

Diana looked up and Artemis was standing, leaning against the doorway.

"Artemis,' Diana said rather stiffly.

"My Queen." Artemis made a point of doing a formal bow for which she received a scowl. "Diana."

"I thought you were avoiding me,' Diana asked.

Artemis moved into the room and closed the door. She didn't look at Diana at first.

"I was."

"Why? Because of what happened on the beach?"

"Mostly," Artemis admitted. "I needed time to think."

"So since you're speaking to me again, I take it you're done thinking?"

"No, but some things are clearer,' Artemis replied.

"Would you care to share what you're thinking? "Diana asked.

Artemis moved into the room and dropped down into the seat across from Diana. She fumbled with her hands before finally looking at her.

"First, thank you for sharing that moment with me,' Artemis began. "Also thank you for not pushing me afterwards. I never expected that to happen, so I was confused afterwards."

"You weren't the only one,' Diana admitted.

"I know, but all these crazy thoughts were running through my head,' Artemis continued. "I had this horrible thought that everyone would start calling me the Queen's girlfriend or something. I would hate that."

"Thanks."

"You know what I mean,' Artemis protested.

'Yes, I suppose so,' Diana admitted. "I would point out, you would be the Queen's consort, not her girlfriend. There are rules about this with royalty."

Artemis looked up at Diana and saw she was joking. The two women shared a smile.

"Consort, huh? Well that doesn't sound half as bad,' Artemis replied. "Would I get a title? Would I become Princess Artemis? I'm sure Donna would love that."

"No, you wouldn't. I hate to even think of Donna finding out,' Diana said. "If she did, everyone would know."

"So you regret what happened between us?' Artemis asked. There was a hint of vulnerability in her voice, even if she tried to hide it.

"No,' Diana said with a shake of her head. "I will admit I was confused too. I'm not embarrassed, it's just I'm not sure what it meant to you and to us."

"What do you mean to us?"

"We were friends first, Artemis,' Diana explained. "Yes, even though you can be very irritating, I think of you as a friend. I wouldn't want this to change that."

"I'm not that irritating,' Artemis half heartedly protested. "You just need to loosen up some times."

"You're being irritating now,' Diana pointed out.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"You are much too up tight for me." Artemis offered.

"Thanks,' Diana sarcastically replied.

"You're welcome,' Artemis said with a smile.

"So I guess we're agreed as special as it was, it was only a one time thing, then?"

"I suppose," Artemis replied. "Unless we're really bored or something."

"Artemis!"

"Well, as James Bond said, Never Say Never,' she offered.

"James Bond?"

"I watched some of his movies when I was at the Embassy,' Artemis explained. "Even though they were such deluded male fantasies, there was a lot of action in them. I prefer the Sean Connery ones, though."

Diana sighed and sat back, just looking at her friend.

"What? Don't tell me you prefer Roger Moore,' Artemis asked. "I thought you'd have better taste than that."

"No, Connery, but Daniel Craig is very good too,' Diana replied.

"Yes, I like the grittier tone of his,' Artemis agreed. "Although the titles of his are terrible; I'm not even sure what Quantum of Solace means?"

"Yes, I was lost on that one too,' Diana admitted with a laugh. The two women looked at each other and smiled. "So are we going to be okay?"

"I believe so,' Artemis said. "You are the Queen now and I'm supposed to be your adviser. I know you'd be hopelessly lost without my help."

"How did I ever get so lucky?' Diana mockingly said.

"Perhaps it is just another blessing from your Gods,' Artemis teased.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"So are you okay with what happened?" Artemis asked.

"Yes,' Diana admitted.

"So have I turned you away from men with my charms?" Artemis teased.

Diana gave her a look and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no,' she replied. "Let's just say you've shown me there are more possibilities than I originally imagined."

"How so?"

"It seems men aren't the only ones I'm attracted to,' Diana admitted.

"Interesting,' Artemis replied. "We're not going to become stereotypes are we? You know what most think about everyone on this island, right?"

"I don't think anything about you is a stereotype, Artemis, well, except for your temper,' Diana teased.

"It's not that bad," Artemis protested.

"You keep telling yourself that,' Diana replied. "But it is offset by a gentle, loving and caring side."

"You've fallen for me,' Artemis said with a sigh. "I knew my charms were hard to resist, but now I see just how powerful they really are."

Diana gave her a snide look and Artemis grinned in return.

"So are you going to tell me what all this is?' Artemis asked, referring to the paperwork in front of Diana.

"I'm trying to piece together what happened with my mother,' Diana explained. "I believe there is more going on her than what appears."

"You mean besides her screwing Superman?"

Artemis received a withering glare at this statement.

"Is that an example of your charm?" Diana sarcastically asked.

"I was just saying,' Artemis fumbled to reply.

Diana took a deep breath to keep her temper under control.

"Yes, besides that."

"So why don't you tell me what you've found out and maybe I can help you,' Artemis offered.

"All right,' Diana said, getting up to show Artemis the timeline she'd worked out. She started explaining what she knew and Artemis stood up, listening and letting her eyes go over Diana's research. Just as they were really starting to get into it, there was another knock on the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and General Phillipus and a company of palace guards, along with two of the Queen's secretaries came in.

"My Queen, there has been a tragedy,' Phillipus immediately said. "The Oracle is dead."

"What?"

"Some of her acolytes found her a short time ago,' Phillipus explained. "It must have happened over a week ago. We'll know more once Epione and her assistants have finished with the body."

"We must go at once, General,' Diana immediately said. "A death on Themyscira is not a common thing."

* * *

Metropolis

Hippolyta and Clark sat in a small restaurant having dinner. She was dressed casually and no one besides him even noticed how different it made her seem. It was a simple dress, but it complimented her coloring and figure. He did notice she received more than a few looks of appreciation as they entered. It was still hard to get his head around seeing her like this. He had this image of her as Queen of the Amazons in his head, yet the woman sitting across from him seemed much more real. There were subtle things, the way she carried herself, her manner of speech that gave away some hint as to her royalty, but most of the people in the restaurant saw only a beautiful woman having dinner.

For Hippolyta's part she was starting to notice different things about Clark. Most of her contact with him in the past was as Superman. She'd noticed he always seemed different than the other heroes, but now she was noticing it with him when he was just Clark Kent. Relaxed, that was the word that kept coming to her mind. Glancing over at him, she noticed he seemed totally relaxed. It dawned on her that he always seemed this way, except in battle.

She had met many heroes, both of legend and the modern ones, but he seemed different then they did. He never puffed out his chest or postured heroically like so many tend to do. Again she thought of the word relaxed, but that wasn't quite right. Cool, not in the standoffish way, but more of an attitude she realized. Again she wondered if reading the magazines Donna left at the Embassy was such a wise thing. Her vocabulary was certainly being expanded, but she wasn't sure that was for the good or not.

He looked over at her as he ate and smiled for a moment. They were both eating, so conversation was at a minimal. That word came to her mind again, cool. Yes, that was it he was cool. It made her take another look at him with new eyes. It wasn't something he did intentionally or an affectation, but something organic about him. As she contemplated what she knew about him, she suddenly realized why he seemed so.

If nothing can hurt you, you can afford to be cool. He never had to shield himself against the cold or flinch at a blow. The things everyone else has to deal with, the worries, the fears, the hazards and the accidents, he didn't. She was sure he had his worries and fears, but they weren't the physical kind that everyone else had. He was so human, yet so alien as well. To walk through life knowing the ordinary things that could hurt or kill everyone else didn't affect you must have been so liberating, she thought. You would have no need for false bravado, for posturing or posing; you could just relax and be cool.

It just added to his attractiveness, she thought.

They hadn't discussed or repeated what happened on the beach, but as Hippolyta looked at him, she had to admit she wouldn't be opposed to it. She didn't know how much time she had left before the omen came true, so the idea of making love with him again was very appealing. She felt the heat spread through her at the thought. She wasn't privy to the station gossip so she had no idea whether he was seeing someone else.

"So how's the salmon?' Clark innocently asked, not knowing what she was thinking.

"What? Oh, yes, the food, it's-it's very good, very good,' she managed to answer.

"I'm glad to hear it,' he replied. "I know you've had a busy day, but if you're not too tired, maybe we can see a movie and make a night of it?"

"Make a night of it," Hippolyta repeated. "Yes, I think I'd like that, Clark."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

He flashed her a smile and she returned it. The phrase 'make a night of it' kept repeating in her mind.

* * *

Marionette

Vigilante and Wildcat sat with their backs against the wall of the adobe hotel. They were beaten, battered and bloody. As Vigilante reloaded his guns, he kept looking over at Wildcat. Ted was checking the shotgun in his hands to make sure it was fully loaded, but he could feel Greg's stare.

"All right, I admit punching the wolf guy wasn't the smartest thing to do,' Wildcat finally said.

"And?" Greg asked, finishing one pistol and moving on to the other, but still staring at Ted.

"And in hindsight, staking the vampire guy didn't help either,' Wildcat admitted.

"You think?" Greg sarcastically replied. "You managed in the span of one day to unite them in a common cause, Ted! Killing us! Shit, son, we got most of the creatures of the night gunning for us now!"

"You know, I never heard of werewolves using guns before,' Ted observed. "I mean what's the world coming to when vampires and werewolves are setting up crossfire?"

"Well, it's damn effective, let me tell you,' Greg replied. "I still say we should call the League and get some damn backup!"

"No, we're heroes, remember? How you going to feel if they send down Supergirl and she whips the floor with all of them in nothing flat,' Wildcat asked. "I don't know about you, but if we can't handle this, then maybe it is time for us to hang it up. That's what we're out here for isn't it? To find out if we're over the hill?'

"Well, yeah, I suppose, but that doesn't mean we have to be foolhardy about this,' Greg countered. "Hell, boy, everyone needs a little help sometime."

"I told you I already put in a call to a lady I met once,' Ted replied. "She'll be here as soon as she can and believe me she hates vampires. She's a hell of a looker, too, in a pale, bloodsucker kind of a way."

"Wait a second,' Greg protested. "Are you saying you called a vampire to help us with other vampires? Are you sure them there boys didn't hit you a little too hard on the head?"

"She's good people, you'll see,' Ted firmly said. "If we need help with vampires, Vampirella's the lady to call."

"Vampirella? Are you serious? She sounds like a stripper!"

"Well, her outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination, I'll admit, but she first rate at killing vampires."

"Well if you're calling in a woman friend, than so am I,' Vigilante said. "Maybe I'll just ring on Mari and see if she's busy."

As Greg pulled out his cell phone and was just about to make a call, but Ted just shook his head in disgust.

"Is that all you can think about, getting laid,' Ted grumbled. "We're in some serious shit here, damn it! Besides, she Justice League, remember?"

"I know! All right, I'll wait on the call,' Greg replied. "I just hope you're working on a plan, pardner, cause you're the one that got us in this! Need I remind you?"

"Oh, shut up and finish loading your guns, I think their going to attack again!"


	22. Chapter 22

Falling

The House of Dust

Perhaps the most beautiful being in creation sat silently on a hillside overlooking a nightmare landscape. A simple white gown hung loosely from her perfect body. Her hazel eyes were flecked with gold and seemed to be staring very far away. There wasn't a smile on her face, but she didn't have a frown either. It was impossible to tell what she was feeling or thinking. She was the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite.

Footsteps approached from behind and then stopped next to her.

"What a grim, hellish place,' Dionysus said. "What is this?"

Aphrodite looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"It's called the House of Dust,' she replied. "The earliest civilized humans, the Sumerians believed in an afterlife and this is a manifestation of what they thought it would be like."

"They are always so imaginative when it comes to creating their own hell, aren't they?' He observed. He squatted down next to her, taking in the scene before him.

"Yes, they save the most horrifying and diabolical things for their concept of hell,' she said. "I find this one especially good though."

"Why?"

"Look at it,' she said, pointing down below. "They crawl in the dirt; dust and grit for their only food. They had no faces, no eyes to see. They never come in contact with anyone, so they are always alone with the wind howling endlessly. It is a world completely devoid of love, Dionysus. Never to touch another, always alone, without the hope of love, what could be worse than this?"

"Many would say the fire and brimstone of other hells was worse,' he pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, but for me, those first civilized mortals came the closest with this."

Dionysus looked away from the nightmare in front of him and focused on Aphrodite. He knew her probably as well as any of the Gods. She could be capricious, wicked, and playful and so many other things, but this was something he'd never seen from her before.

"Why are you contemplating hells, Aphrodite? What is this mood I've not seen before?"

She didn't turn to look at him, just kept watching the nightmarish scene in front of her.

"Someone has been manipulating the fate of my champion,' she stated.

"Your champion?"

"Yes, Diana."

"I believe the others might have something to say about that,' he joked. She turned and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Yes, she has other patrons, Dionysus, but Diana is my champion,' she replied. "She was created out of love. Her heart and physical form are my gifts to her. If the others want to add to that, I have no objection, but she is still my champion."

"And you say someone has manipulated her fate?' Dionysus asked. "Fates change Aphrodite, we all know this. Gods or mortals, we are all subject to change. Diana's fate is fluid, just as all of ours is."

"Yes and I wouldn't interfere with hers either,' Aphrodite said. "I can see many possibilities for her and know there is probably many even I can't see, but this is different. Someone or some group has interfered. They have manipulated dreams and omens for their own ends and changed things."

"So are you going to erase the changes, can you do that? I thought only Zeus had that sort of power?"

"You underestimate me just like all the rest, Dionysus,' she replied with a sad smile. "I was around long before Zeus was ever an idea in mortal's minds. I have gone by so many names, too many to count. You look at me and only see the physical love, but there are so many other kinds. Everything starts with love or lack of love."

"So you will erase the changes?' He asked.

"No, it is wrong to reset time, too much has changed to go back."

"Then what will you do?' He ventured.

"I have promised myself not to interfere with Diana's life, but I will not allow those responsible to believe they have gone unnoticed. They wish to change my champion's fate, so I will find another champion to change theirs."

A crash of thunder came front the distance.

"Quite impressive,' Dionysus observed. "I suppose this means you wouldn't be interested in attending a party in Ibiza?"

"A party?"

A smile spread across Aphrodite's face at the thought.

* * *

Gotham

Five men silently went about their preparations in a hotel room. They checked and rechecked their weapons, making sure everything was perfect. They were professionals, so there was no need for idle talk. They were members of the League of Assassins, hired by the Makuda Yakuza to deal with their problem. They were known only as the Hunters. Tonight they were hunting Masami, although they did not know her name. They actually preferred it this way, detached and unemotional. They've studied her methods and style. They knew she was a close in fighter, deadly in hand-to-hand combat. They wouldn't give her that chance tonight.

They had checked out the city and picked the location. They knew every angle, every in and out of the spot. They would be above the kill zone, ready to cut her down with their crossfire. It was not a precision job, just a kill. Whether one bullet or fifty cut her down, all that matters was the end result. Once it is done, they would pack and leave the city, ready for their next assignment. This would all be just a number in their off shore bank account.

They had the perfect bait, three high level Makuda members. They were important, but not vital to Kijuro Makuda's operation. He handpicked them for the Hunters. They were the goats staked out to entice the wolf. They might live, it was a possibility, but their survival was secondary. The hunt was all-important.

Satisfied with their weapons and preparations, they left for the hunting grounds.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark and Hippolyta came out of the movie theater like many others, discussing what they'd seen. They had just seen The Social Network. They had differing views.

"A blatant slap in the face to women. From the young women trucked into the Phoenix Club in the film's opening scenes to the groupies giggling about their inability to play video games, it seemed that the film set young women up as some joke on the state of womankind. Even the Mara character, who can be seen as a smart, strong woman in the very limited time she is on the screen, is mainly there to give the main male character some humanity,' Hippolyta stated.

"I kind of liked it,' Clark offered with a shrug.

"Why does that not surprise me?' She replied.

"You're not going to lecture me again, are you, Lyta?' Clark teased. "I really think I got it now, I do."

"Well, then that's one,' she replied. "Now all I have to do is convert the rest of the male population."

Clark stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"Was that a joke?"

"Yes, Clark, I do have a sense of humor, you know," she said with a smile.

"I'm learning new things about you all the time,' he said with a laugh.

"Thank you for inviting me,' she said, smiling along with him now.

"No problem,' he replied. "I know it must get boring just staying in the Embassy all the time, plus think of how you've expanded my understanding of movies. I'll never be able to see Gone with the Wind or Rear Window the same way again."

"Perhaps there is hope for your gender yet,' she teased. She didn't wait for his response and continued down the sidewalk. Clark watched her for a moment. She was certainly an interesting woman he had to admit.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce knew she was going to be here. He also knew it was a trap, but then he guessed so did she. They weren't even trying to disguise it was a trap. They were almost daring her to enter. The three Yakuza men were sweating with fear. They realized their role in this, bait. The five assassins were professionals. Bruce knew if one was taken out, the others would immediately know. The smart move would be to disappoint them and turn away from this. He knew she wouldn't. Bruce had scouted out all the angles and knew it could be done. The assassins were keeping their distance and the wise move would be to not enter the trap, but to strike from even further away. It would upset their plans and make them improvise on the fly. It would make them vulnerable, shift the advantage.

She wouldn't do that either. He knew this because he wouldn't do it like that in her place. This was personal on the most fundamental level for her. You don't avenge your parents murder from long distance. You do it up close, where you can see their faces. Up close, where you can see the fear in their eyes, feel the blood gush from their bodies, watch the life flow out of them. That was the way you avenge murder.

It deeply disturbed him how well he knew this. The more he focused on catching her, the easier he was slipping into her mindset. It was such a short leap, a small shift in viewpoint, yet it made all the difference in the world. Sorrow shifts into rage. Focus becomes a pinhole through which only one goal mattered. Blood for blood, he could almost imagine her saying to herself as she struck down these men. It was a primal urge, something that predated justice. It was the reason capital punishment would never completely be outlawed, as some crimes demand the ultimate penalty.

Bruce had wrestled with this all his life. The anger and rage at what some could do to their fellow man. The unspeakable horrors he'd witnessed in his life added fuel to the fire that burned inside of him. The mission, his mission, it could all be traced to one horrifying, life altering moment in an alley. The brutality of the world had been driven home in a way he would never forget.

He understood her.

Part of him cheered her. Part of him knew these men deserved what they were going to get. That part of him was the darkness and it was growing. The longer it took to find and stop her, the worse it got for him. Already he could feel himself slipping deeper and deeper into the Batman. He had to stop it, but knew he couldn't until he stopped her.

He sensed her before his eyes located her. She had arrived at the exact point he knew she would. She knew it was a trap, but she wasn't going to turn away. The need was too great within her. She had assessed the entire landscape and found the spot that gave her the best chance at success. Bruce knew this, as he'd done the exact same thing.

Time to end this.

"It's over, Masami."

He knew she was surprised, but had to admire her control. She barely flinched at the sound of his voice. Her eyes immediately found him in the shadows.

"You are the Bat Man?' She whispered.

"Yes."

"I know of you,' she said. "I have no quarrel with you. Leave now."

"If you know about me, then you know I can't do that,' he replied. "I'm here to stop you."

Even as the words left his mouth, he knew they weren't necessary.

"So be it,' she said.

No more words were needed, as she launched herself towards him. One of her deadly fans struck at him, but he anticipated it and was able to block it. The force behind it surprised him for just a moment. She was even better than he thought, but it wouldn't be good enough.

They went back and forth, attack and counter, all in silence. Minute after minute passe, until she gasped in pain as he dislocated her shoulder. Masami stumbled back, putting some distance between them. Their eyes met, two warriors meeting and knowing how this would end. Part of him felt a deep sadness. Perhaps it was that part that caused him to let his guard down for just an instance. She took advantage of it. Masami dove off the rooftop they were on and plunged down towards the three Yakuza men.

"Damn,' Bruce growled. He chastised himself for his moment of weakness. He knew she wouldn't give up, because in her place he wouldn't. She had a mission to complete. He fired his line and followed her down into the ambush.

* * *

Fawcett City - Earlier

Mary walked down the sidewalk very aware of the looks and stares she was receiving. For someone so recently ignored by just about everyone, it was taking some getting used to. Mary was feeling more confident, though. Her new powers gave her a feeling of invincibility, as if nothing could touch her. There was just a little more roll to her new hips as she made her way through the downtown. Men whistled and called to her, but she just smiled and continued on. Before she would have been shocked and frightened but now she just accepted it. I'm beautiful and everyone noticed, she thought. No one was ignoring me now. She knew she was being immodest and a little wicked, but she felt too good.

She was in such a good mood; she decided to really enjoy the day. Slipping into an alleyway, Mary made sure no one could see her and then lifted off. Up and up she began to raise, the thrill of flying once more a part of her. She cleared the rooftops and kept going up. The world seemed to slip away, as a warm breeze fluttered across her face. 1000-2000 feet and she was still climbing effortlessly. She stopped at 5000 feet and looked down at the world. The city seemed so small and provincial, while the people were nothing more than ants from up here. She had just been another one of those ants until this happened.

She let out a laugh of sheer joy and began doing some stunt flying, rolling and zooming across the sky. She dropped down and flew with some birds for a while, but they were too slow so she zoomed up and away.

Standing in the shadows below, two figures watched her with keen interest. Circe and Morgaine smiled as they watched her enjoy herself.

"She's coming along quite well,' Morgaine observed.

"Yes, I think it might be time to get her back into the costume,' Circe replied. "The others will be even more alarmed when they see her in black."

"Her resentment and anger will grow which works perfectly into our plan."

"Once she is a weapon, all that is required is to point it,' Circe said. "My revenge will be complete and Hippolyta will be dead."

"And Diana will suffer knowing it was her that should have died, Morgaine added. "She will be vulnerable, then."

"Yes once those two are out of the way, the rest of the Amazons are of no importance,' Circe agreed. "The Gods won't know what happened and we will be in the clear."

"They are your Gods, Circe, not mine,' Morgaine corrected her. She glanced down at her watch and saw how late it was getting. "I must leave you, I have to be back for Mordred."

"The boy that is once more a man,' Circe observed.

"Yes, you had nothing to do with this did you, Circe?' Morgaine asked. "I would not be pleased if you are meddling with my private affairs."

"I had nothing to do with it,' Circe replied. "I am interested in why it happened though. You say he has power?"

"Dormant, alas, but I must admit it is pleasing to see him as a man again,' Morgaine admitted. "We were very close all those years ago."

"Very close, that's a diplomatic way of putting it," Circe said with a wicked smile. "You took him for your lover, Morgaine."

"That is none of your business, Circe,' Morgaine fired back at her. 'I caution you to watch what you say about Mordred and me. You are powerful, but not that powerful."

"Don't ruin our alliance over your fascination with Mordred, Morgaine,' Circe countered. "What you two do is of little concern to me, as long as it doesn't interfere with our plans."

"I need no lecture on my part, Circe."

"Good than there won't be a problem, will there?"

"No,' Morgaine said and then began to fade from view. She held Circe's eyes, an unspoken threat conveyed. Circe waited until she was gone and then turned her attention back to Mary.

"Enjoy your new power, revel in it, for soon the time will be right and you will get to use it,' Circe whispered.

* * *

Gotham – MASAMI

Fal

L

I

N

G

T G

w in

irl

D

O

W

N

The sound of

GUNFIRE

Everywhere-all-around-all-encompassing-up-down-back-front-left-right-everywhere.

BULLETS - - - _WHIZ BY_

ThRoBbInG shoulder

**1****st** _SHOT_

**Bites**

Muscle and tissue scream

Still F

A

L

L

I

N

G

_FASTER!_

**2****nd** SHOT

**Cuts into **

THIGH

Targets watched in horror.

Death is

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

Towards them.

IMPACT!

Drive them to the pavement

Break

Fall.

First 2

**Die**

Screaming.

D W R

O N U

P O

Of

Bullets continue.

Bodies become shields.

Blood

D

R

I

P

P

I

N

G

* * *

Gotham – BATMAN

She's I-N-S-A-N-E

Fire _

D e s

C e

N d

I

N

g

THINK!

Strategy/Misdirection/Shift Paradigm

Obscure field of vision

V

O E

C R

B

Sniperscan'tshotwhattheycan'tsee

Yakuza men

D

E

A

D

MOVE!

_FASTER!_

KEEP them off-

B l n e

A a c

Coordinated

They're good

Very good.

I'm

Better.

Keep

Moving

Moving

Moving

Don't allow them to

FOCUS.

Why am I

Trying to save her?

She's a murderer.

An assassin, just like the shooters.

Degrees of Evil?

Killing for money worse then for vengeance?

AAAggh! Hit!

FOCUS, DAMN IT!

Batarangs. Full –

s-p-r-e-a-D.

U

Fire line P

She's badly hurt, bleeding from shoulder and thigh.

Still fighting.

Blood rolling

D

O

W

N

Arm.

Assassins Target = **Head Shot**

Took

Glancing blow

Feeling faint.

BaLAncE O

F

F

No time.

Think about it later.

P

U

* * *

Gotham – MASAMI

Targets

D

O

W

N

Bleeding -

Doesn't matter

Injured -

Doesn't matter

Costumed 'Hero' -

Annoyance

IP

N ER

S ME S

Surround

Chop Sticks, take A

I

M

2 Less

Snipers

Hit again. Shoulder. L

I

M

P

Smoke – Everywhere-Hard to see.

Bullet _rips_ into leg.

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

P

Hero grabs me, then

U

P

Can't see. Hard to breath.

Hold ON!

My Voice or his?

His body Hard

Against

Mine

U

P

And

U

P

We go

* * *

Gotham – BATMAN

Just a FEW MORe inchS

WinCE

Bullet tears through calf

Head ringing

Concussion?

Edge within sight. Safety.

Why?

Why did I take her side?

She's a murderer, no better than they are.

We reach the E

D

G

E

She pulls me over. How?

World SP

In

Ni

Ng

_**KEEP MOVING!**_

THE

S

H

A

D

O

W

S

My friend.

She's E

Sc

Ap

Ing.

How is she still going?

Have to _keep moving_

Follow her, catch her

But vision blurred

Seeing spots.

St

Um

Bl

Ing

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

VOICES

Assassins haven't given up

In no shape for confrontation

With them.

STUPID stupid Stupid

Let emotions cloud

Judgement.

Saw myself in her.

Understood her

RAGE!

Lost

F

O

C

U

S

It can't end like this, can it?

Alone, always alone

God, I don't want to die alone.

M E N

O M T.

V E

_Won't go down without a fight!_

* * *

Gotham

Selina had heard the gunshots. She knew he would be there. As maddening as Bruce was, she always understood he was a hero. It was who he was. He always had to try and save them, even the hopeless causes. He never gave up. It's what she admired about him.

She hung back in the shadows, the echo of gunfire bouncing off every surface and surrounding her in its din. She had a bad feeling about this. As much as he wanted everyone to believe otherwise, she knew Bruce was only a man. From experience, she knew men die. Selina desperately didn't want Bruce to die.

She saw them, the Dragon Lady and Batman. It was bad, she could tell by their movements. The tiny woman pulled away from him and somehow made her escape. Selina could see the blood pouring from the woman's wounds, but that wasn't her chief concern. Bruce was.

Selina's heart broke as she watched him try and follow the Dragon Lady, but then stumble and fall. She waited for a moment, holding her breath for him to get up, but he didn't. Bruce dragged himself into the shadows, trying for cover in case the shooters were pursuing. For once he needed someone.

Selina cautiously moved towards him. Her heart was beating frantically. The two of them were always doing this dance, moving forward and then pushing each other away. It was their own private game and they both secretly loved it.

Now wasn't time for games, though.

She slipped into the shadows next to him and saw just how much damage he's suffered. He was still struggling, still on guard, ready to fight to the end.

"Bruce,' She whispered.

He seemed to squint at her for a moment and then his lips moved but she couldn't make out the words.

"Let me help you, Bruce,' she whispered, slipping her arms around him. He was heavy, but somehow she was going to manage. His head was on her shoulder and as his body started to go limp, she could have sworn she heard him whisper.

"Not alone."

* * *

The Watchtower

"Okay, do you have a story for us, Wally?' Shayera asked.

"Yeah, I think I do,' he replied.

Sitting at the table in the back of the cafeteria were Wally, Shayera, Zatanna, Dinah and Mari. It had started as just an off-hand thing, but each time all five were on the station together, they would meet here and one of them would tell a story. The only rule they'd made was that the story couldn't be about superhero stuff. It could be any length, any type, have any or no meaning, just that it was a story.

"All right, this story was told to me by a friend,' Wally began. "You know how we all have those moments where we speak before we think?"

"Some of us have more of those than others,' Dinah observed dryly.

"Let him tell the story,' Zee chastised her, and gave her a smack.

"Ow!"

"Go on, Wally,' Mari said. Dinah gave Zee a scowl but didn't say anything this time.

"Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,' Wally said, giving Dinah a glance. "Those times, we might regret it afterwards or not, but it is almost like something is compelling us to say something we know we shouldn't. This is a story about one of those moments.

Popcorn sat in a bowl on the table. Everyone had a beverage in from of him or her. Wally took a long gulp of his soda and then started in.

"So this friend of mine is working with this hot new girl, okay?"

"A 'friend' you say,' Shayera said with a smirk.

"Yes, a friend,' Wally replied. "He's a banquet bartender, okay, so it's not me. Anyway, the hot girl, she's a new hire and this is their first night working together. My friend, he wants to make a good first impression, you know, so he's nice and helpful when he can. They chitchat between serving the customers and she happens to mention it's her birthday. My friend says happy birthday and she says thank you. So a little time goes by, you know, they're working and then during a lull in the night a fly starts flying around the bar. My friend takes a napkin and kills it. Very Kung-Fu like, you know to impress her."

"Yeah, cause that really impresses the ladies,' Dinah said, the snark plain in her voice.

"It does? That's what he said, but I didn't believe him,' Wally said.

"Don't be an idiot, just get on with the story,' Shayera replied.

"So where was I? Oh, okay, so he kills the fly and the girl says 'you should put some salt on it,' Wally continues. "My friend is like, huh? The girl says that if you put salt on it, it will come back to life."

"So she's an imbecile,' Zee asked.

"Did you not hear me say she was hot,' Wally replied.

"Hey!" All the women at the table objected to this.

"My friend asks her to repeat it, cause he's thinking he must have mistakenly heard what she said, but she repeats it. She says to him, put some salt on the fly and it will come back to life. A million things come to my friend's mind, but he stops himself. Like a said, she's hot and he's thinking if he lets it go he might have a shot, you know?"

"So he's delusional?' Zee asked.

"He's a friend of Wally's isn't he?' Dinah sarcastically adds.

Wally makes a face at her, but continues with the story.

"He lets it go and they continue to work, talking now and then. About an hour before closing time, he figures he'll make his move."

"This should be good,' Mari said with a smile.

"No, he's smooth, trust me,' Wally replied. "He starts out casually, asking if she has any plans for her birthday? He asks if her boyfriend is taking her somewhere special to celebrate? See? Smooth."

"Like a blacktop road,' Shayera observed.

"Anyway, here's where the irresistible urge comes in,' Wally said. "The girl says, no, her boyfriend's dead. He killed himself about six months before. For some reason the fly comes into my friend's head and he knows he's going to ruin everything but he finds himself saying _."


	23. Chapter 23

Sands of Time

Metropolis

No messages again. He wanted to call, but had promised to give her space to decide what she wanted to do. With each passing day he was beginning to think she'd already decided and this was her way of telling him.

He couldn't really blame her.

The huge S on the front tended to make people forget the second part of the name, man. He was just a man when it got right down to it. Out there fighting the good fight he could represent everything heroic and noble. It was here in his little private world that the truth was a little less glamorous. He was a man and like every other one he had his good and his bad. He struggled with the same things that everyone else did. What was the right thing to do? If you cross a line can you ever go back? Can a good man do something that might be perceived as bad, yet still be a good man?

Clark knew he'd crossed one of those lines by sleeping with Hippolyta. Diana was his best friend, yet that hadn't matter in the moment. He'd been struggling with what it meant ever since. It was a betrayal, plain and simple, yet did it make him a bad man? More and more he wasn't sure what the answer was to that question. Dinah just complicated it more. He'd been honest with her when he said it was a one-time thing. He was reaching out to Hippolyta now as a friend, knowing what a burden she was under. He meant that, but with each passing day Dinah's unspoken answer was getting harder and harder to ignore.

Then there was Hippolyta. They'd been spending a lot of time together lately; in fact he was meeting her in about an hour. It was hard not to notice just how lovely she was. As they spent more time together, he couldn't help thinking about it. It would be so easy to rationalize, he knew. Dinah was making it clear things weren't going anywhere between them. Yes, Diana was his friend, but that was all. Hippolyta was a grown, beautiful woman who could make up her own mind. There was nothing really standing between them picking up where they left off.

But there was. He'd crossed that line once and if he did again it would be a double betrayal, not just of Diana but now Dinah too. Sleeping with Hippolyta again would be a conscious act and there was no rationalizing away its meaning. Clark wanted to believe he wasn't that sort of man, but knew he was just a man. He struggled with the same desires every other man did. Most assumed he was above such thoughts, some sort of demi-God or angel living among them, but they were there. He was a man in his twenties struggling with the same emotions everyone else did. In a way, being Superman was the easy part. It was so simple and straightforward, good versus evil and fighting the good fight. The other part of his life wasn't that easy. The shades of gray were multiple and what seemed like an easy answer in the abstract wasn't so easy in reality.

He was left with the same question, can you still be a good man if you do something bad?

He checked the machine one more time, knowing there wasn't any message, but needing to make sure. Nothing. Pulling on his suit jacket, Clark headed towards the door. He was leaving to spend the night with a friend. He just hoped he came back the same way.

* * *

Metropolis - Later

The Natural History Museum was both a museum and a teaching facility. They were well known for putting on lectures for schoolchildren from all over the area. Adults could take the same tours in the evening. The current series was on ancient Greek History and Myths. Clark had invited Hippolyta to go with him. It probably wasn't his best idea.

"That looks nothing like Helen of Troy,' she observed. "The one over there, the Anthony Frederick Augustus Sandys- Helen of Troy- is much closer."

"Are you sure?' Clark asked. "I really can't imagine that face launching a thousand ships."

"Please, Clark, it wasn't her 'face' that launched anything,' Hippolyta replied with a chuckle.

"That doesn't sound very Amazonian,' he said.

"What do you mean?' She asked.

"I was always under the impression that the basic Amazon theory was Men Bad, Women Good,' he replied.

"Given our history, yes, we were always suspicious of men, Clark,' Hippolyta offered. "Can you blame us?"

"No, I suppose not,' he admitted.

"Don't feel too bad, it has always been this way,' she continued. "People like simplicity, good bad, black white, etc. They liked to file people in nice, neat little boxes and are frustrated when they can't. We Amazons know the world isn't like that. It was just at the time we left the Man's World most men were. They saw a nation of women, many of them beautiful and decided we were ripe for conquest and worse. We had created a wonderful society, based on equality, compassion and knowledge. We also had considerable wealth. You add those together and we constantly had to fight off attackers wishing to plunder our wealth and make us slaves. When they couldn't defeat us, they spread rumors about us. We were practicing witchcraft, consorting with demons and that there was something 'unnatural' about our ways. We were harlots looking to undermine traditional ways. We just decided to remove ourselves from all of it."

"I'm sure that's all true,' Clark said. "I was just observing that your opinion of Helen of Troy didn't seem the most flattering."

"If you'd met her, you'd think I was being generous,' Hippolyta fired back.

"So she wasn't part of the sisterhood, huh?' Clark teased.

Hippolyta gave him a look. He smiled innocently and she couldn't help but return it.

"Not all women are Saints and all men Sinners, Clark,' she said. "None of us fall into those easy categories. Helen was a vain young woman. Leaving aside her possibly being fathered by Zeus and the meddling of the other Gods, she had many suitors for her hand in marriage. Odysseus and Ajax were among them. Most offered opulent gifts to win her father, Tyndareus' favor. He was rather a weak man and feared what would happen if he chose one over the others. In the end he decreed that straws were to be drawn for Helen's hand, can you imagine? Menelaus, who hadn't even come himself but instead, sent his brother, won. Duty bound, Helen married him, but she was not exactly pleased with the idea."

"It doesn't seem a little cold,' Clark admitted.

"So there she was, married to a man she doesn't know and thinking she deserves better,' Hippolyta continued. "She was young and Queen of Sparta, surrounded by sycophants telling her how beautiful, how wonderful and how special she was. It wasn't long before her eye strayed from her husband, Clark. More than a few of those former suitors enjoyed a ride with Helen, believe me."

"Are you sure you're not telling me the plot of the Gossip Girls?"

"The what?' Hippolyta asked in confusion.

"Never mind. So what about Paris in all this?"

"Ah, yes, Paris,' Hippolyta said with a chuckle. "Handsome, but a little dim if you want to know the truth. If you were looking to find someone who gave the impression of being a dashing warrior Paris was your man. He was actually rather unskilled, stupid and cowardly. He did attack Achilles from behind, after all. He did have the luck of a fool though, I mean what are the chances he would find Achilles one weak spot?"

"So Paris was a loser, huh?' Clark asked.

"Yes, but as I said, he did cut quite the image of a warrior,' Hippolyta replied. "Compared to Helen's husband, Menelaus it wasn't hard to imagine what she saw in him. She, of course, seduced him. He was dim as I said, so he thought it was love. He didn't have much experience of that sort, if you understand my meaning."

"Yeah, I got it,' Clark said.

"So there he is, a little dense but thinking he's in love,' Hippolyta continued. "He came up with that moronic plan of kidnapping and taking Helen back to Troy. She thought it all sound romantic and saw it as an adventure to break up the tedium, so she went along with it. To give you an idea of whom we are dealing with, Paris honestly didn't think there would be repercussions from him taking Helen. Can you believe it?"

Clark just shrugged at this.

"Well, the war came and Troy was destroyed. Paris was killed. It is amazing, there was a prophecy when he was born that he would be responsible for the empire's downfall and it turned out correct. Helen was hardly broken up over it; she married Paris' brother so you see she certainly moved on in quick order. Menelaus killed the poor fellow and brought Helen back to Sparta and that was the end of the whole sad affair. Incidentally, Helen went back to her ways, sleeping with everybody and anybody."

"You really know how to take all the romance out of a story, Hippolyta,' Clark observed. "I'm glad I didn't mention Jason and the Argonauts. I always kind of liked that story."

"Jason? Really?" Hippolyta looked at him. "The only smart thing he ever did was marrying Medea. His fabled 'voyage' was a disaster until she joined it. What does he do to thank her for all her help? He marries the daughter of the King of Corinth; Creusa after it was all said and done. Jason was a coward and an idiot if you want to know the truth, Clark, a real imbecile."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, realizing this wasn't the wisest idea he'd ever had. Visiting a museum with a woman that had met every one of the mythological characters really took some of the charm out of the old stories.

"You know, maybe we should check out the story of flight,' he replied. "The Wright Brothers, you haven't met them, have you?"

"What? Oh, well, no, but if we are talking about flight I did meet Icarus,' Hippolyta explained. "Talk about a pompous showoff."

Clark stopped and sighed.

"You know, maybe we should skip the rest of the museum,' he offered. "How about we grab something to eat, unless you knew the Earl of Sandwich or something?"

"Are you making fun of me, Clark?' Hippolyta asked.

"Me? Haven't you heard, Hippolyta, I'm a boy scout and would never do anything like that,' Clark replied in his most innocent voice.

"I've noticed you use that when it's to your benefit,' she observed. "My guess is the truth isn't quite so cut and dry."

"Well like you said earlier people like things simple,' he countered. "Thousands of years may have passed but that hasn't changed. So dinner?"

She stood looking at him for a moment, before a smile spread across her lips and she nodded.

"You know if I was still Queen, I could have you thrown in prison for making fun of me, don't you?"

"Ah, but you're not Queen anymore, are you, Hippolyta? You're Wonder Woman 2.0 or whatever name the public has given you,' he replied.

"I still have a really sharp magical sword."

"I would have thought your royal skin was a little thicker," he teased.

"It is, but watch it."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Gotham

Dinah.

She arrived back at her apartment having spent most of the evening with Starling. Ev had a tip about some experimental drugs being shipped through Gotham and they decided to take a look. Dinah was sure the explosion would make the evening news. Job well done, Ev had said, though Dinah wasn't quite sure about that. She'd been resistance, but Ev had talked her into stopping off for a drink. One led to another and another. If she hadn't pulled herself away, Dinah knew it would be an all-nighter with Ev and right now she didn't want that.

Moving into her bedroom, she checked her messages. There was nothing from him, so she guessed he was keeping his word about giving her space. Dinah started to pick up the phone and dial his number, but stopped. She still wasn't sure what she would say. She'd been going back and forth with it for a while now and hadn't come to any resolution. She knew she was dragging things out, but she wanted to be sure. Having come off one failed relationship, she wasn't eager to jump into potentially another one.

Dinah knew the best thing at this point would be to just walk away. It was so complicated and as much as she wanted to think otherwise, she just couldn't kid herself. She should end it, but there was only one problem, she didn't want to end it. Dinah was very attracted to Clark and just couldn't bring herself to make that phone call. So she was in limbo, not sure what to do.

Glancing at the phone one more time, she shook her head and went into take a shower. Twenty minutes later she climbed into bed, after checking her messages again. Nothing except Ev's rather drunken voice calling her a lightweight and urging her to come back out. Dinah turned off the lights and pulled the covers up to her chin. Maybe things would be clearer in the morning.

Slumber came and with it dreams. At first they were the usual snips of images and places, but soon things began to shift. Dinah rolled over on her back as she fell deeper into sleep. At first it was so faint she could barely make it out, but as the moments passed it grew louder. When she opened her eyes she was in a foreign landscape. Snowflakes drifted silently down and as she took a step forward she realized she was standing up to her ankles in the fine powder.

"What the hell is this?" She said aloud, but received no answer.

She noticed she was dressed in her uniform and usually it wasn't the best choice for winter weather, but there was no cold here. She raised her hand and watched as one of the oversized snowflakes landed and then broke apart like the most delicate crystal. She watched transfixed as the fragments silently drifted down to the ground.

"Dinah."

It was a soft, sensual voice that said her name, but she saw no one.

"Dinah."

Glancing all around she couldn't see the source, but the voice was so tantalizing. Slowly she began to move towards where she thought it was coming from.

"Dinah."

It seemed closer and she found herself running towards it. Had there ever been a more alluring and seductive voice she wondered? Her feet began to move faster as she started an all out sprint towards the voice.

"Dinah."

She was so close that the voice seemed to vibrate through her entire body. Her hand reached out for it, but just as it seemed she would be able to touch the source, the land fell away. Dinah barely managed to stop at the edge of the cliff. One foot actually slipped over the side, but she righted herself and looked around for the source of the voice. It was almost as if the very snowflakes were whispering to her. Then she glanced down and far below she saw something. Darkness.

A figure was shrouded in it and laid out in front of the figure was a chessboard. Even at this distance, Dinah could make it out so clearly. At first she wondered if the source of the voice was the shrouded figure, but then a wicked cackle came and she knew it wasn't. She stood, unable to speak as she watched a bony, gnarled hand reach out from the figure and move the pieces on the chessboard. It had been awhile since she'd played, but Dinah knew the move immediately.

Castling, Queen's side 0-0-0. Castling consists of moving the King two squares towards a Rook on the player's first rank, then moving the rook onto the square over which the King crossed. As she watched Dinah saw the pieces change and suddenly they were Hippolyta and Diana. They swapped positions and then outfits. Glancing at the rest of the board, Dinah saw something was wrong. If Hippolyta represented the King, she was in check with this move. It shouldn't have been allowed, but by turning into the Rook it was a way around this. The cackle went up at the shrouded figures slight of hand.

The former Queen is in check, she thought.

Far away a drumbeat came. As it got closer the very ground under Dinah's feet began to move. It grew louder and louder until she thought the entire cliff would collapse under her. She began to back pedal, desperate not to fall. The fine powder under her feet began to give way. Just as she was about to go over the side, she opened her eyes and sat up.

She was back in her bedroom and the drumbeat was someone knocking on her door. It took her a moment to get her bearings, but then she heard Ev's voice calling to her. With a groan, Dinah got out of bed and slipped on her rope as she headed out to answer the door. What was in those drinks earlier she thought?

* * *

Metropolis

The Chinese restaurant was warm and friendly, welcoming but with the good sense to leave you alone. Hippolyta and Clark had a friendly argument all through dinner on a range of topics. They were both enjoying the sparring. At its core was something simple, men and women.

"No, no that's not what I'm saying at all, Hippolyta,' Clark objected. "I'm just trying to point out that I think your views on men are a bit extreme in most cases."

"So you think men have changed so much, do you?' She asked.

"Changed is a loaded word,' he countered. "Yes, I think advances have been made in all areas, but my point was something different. I understand the cruelties you and your sisters suffered, I do. I can't imagine the violation you endured. So yes, I agree there are always men that will try to dominant and oppress others, but I don't think that's the majority of men."

"Oh, really?"

"Think of your time, for example, slavery was still practiced wasn't it?' He asked.

"Yes."

"Were men slaves too? I would imagine more of them were slaves so they could do the labor,' Clark pointed out. "There were probably farmers and merchants, ordinary people just trying to make a living, too. They weren't part of the army or elite, but just men trying to raise a family."

"That all sounds good, Clark, but even here in your country women couldn't vote until 1920. One has only to look at the current political climate to wonder just how much has really changed. So much for your truth, justice and the American Way."

"First of all, that was something someone else came up with, just like the name Superman,' Clark explained. "You can't hold me accountable for every tag line someone sticks on me."

"So you don't fight for Truth, Justice and the American Way?' Hippolyta asked.

"Yes, but my interpretation of that is probably different than most," Clark countered.

"How so?"

"The American Way,' he explained. "It's become something of a jingoistic phrase these days, but it wasn't always. The American Way, if there is one, is more of an idea than anything else. The men that started this country were just men, but they were trying to encapsulate an idea. Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness are things people have been striving for since the beginning of time. You'll notice it's the pursuit of happiness, not the promise of happiness. The idea is that the individual has rights, inalienable rights. That everyone is created equal and should be allowed to live in freedom as they please, as long as they don't interfere with their neighbors. That's the American way I believe in, Hippolyta."

"You seem quite passionate about it,' she said. "Are you saying you believe that this country has lived up to those ideals?"

"No, mistakes have been made and will continue to be made,' he countered. "America is an evolving nation, with forces constantly pulling it in every direction. New people, cultures and ideas arrive everyday and have added to the mix. President Lincoln called America an experiment, _a new nation, conceived in liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. _He also said it_ would be tested whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. It was a new birth of freedom; and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth_. To me that sounds like something worth fighting for, doesn't it?"

"You seem very passionate about this,' she said.

"I grew up here, Hippolyta,' Clark replied. "My perspective has changed so all of Earth is my home now, but those basic core beliefs haven't. I'm not the same farm boy that left Kansas and many of the things that I learned and believed there have fallen away as I explore the galaxy and meet different cultures, races and people, but the idea that each individual matters hasn't changed. If people want to call that the American Way, I guess I can live with it."

She sat back, sipping her wine and looked at him. He was such a different man than she had known before. In her experience, a man with his power usually became a tyrant. Even her Gods were known for using their power for their own whims. Yet Clark spoke about the common man and woman, about their needs and desires.

"Perhaps you are right, Clark, maybe men has changed,' she finally said. "You are certainly an example of that."

"Thank you,' he said, dipping his head as he blushed a little at the compliment. "I don't really believe I'm that special Hippolyta."

She started to protest, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"Yes, I have been given these amazing gifts, but even without them I like to think I would still be the same man," he said. "I wasn't raised to think of myself as better than everyone else, just different. I still feel that way. I know I'm no different than a lot of men and I struggle with the same things they do."

"You certainly are different that most of the men I've met, Clark,' Hippolyta replied. Then just to change the tone, she teased. "You're super."

"Oh, very funny, "Clark laughed. "You suck me in with all the deep talk and then turn it around on me. I see I'm going to have to watch you more carefully."

"While you're watching, do you think you could order another round of that shrimp fried rice? It was delicious."

"You really are trying to blend in, aren't you,' he joked. "I should tell you, some women wouldn't eat quite as hearty as you do."

"Why? The food is excellent,' she said.

"Let's just say some people like to make a different impression on their first date,' Clark offered.

"This isn't our first date, Clark, besides what is the point of pretending to be someone you're not? Sooner or later the other person will find out the truth?"

"I think we all like to put an idealized version of ourselves out there,' he tried to explain. "We're all vulnerable and usually a date seems to be about judging each other."

"So the mysteries of the interplay between men and women haven't changed that much, have they?"

"You're not going to ruin another of those old stories for me, are you,' Clark teased. "If you tell me Sinbad was just a big liar and jerk, I'm not sure I can go on."

"I'm starting to understand why Diana always hits you, Clark,' she countered.

* * *

Marionette

Daylight finally came and Vigilante and Wildcat ventured out. It had been a long night of attacks, but they were still in one piece. Guns at the ready, they moved into the street and did a little scouting.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about vampires for awhile. We should be safe for the time being,' Ted offered.

As if in response to his words, the werewolves attacked.

"Damn it, boy, don't you ever get tired of being wrong?' Vigilante shouted, as his six guns started blazing. From all sides the beasts swarmed towards them. Wildcat unloaded round after round from the shotgun, but they were coming too fast. He tossed it to the side and waded in fighting hand to hand with them. Vigilante tried to clear some room, but even with two pistols there were too many of them.

"So where is this help you called, Ted? Now would be a pretty good time for her to show up!"

"She'll be here! Count on it!"

There was a disturbance on the other end of the street. Vigilante and Wildcat were too busy to see what it was. A rather large werewolf leapt at Ted and he was out of bullets. He fought for all he was worth, but the creatures were strong, damn strong. Claws raked across his face and he grunted in pain. The beast's jaws opened to bite him, but two slender hands came out of nowhere and grabbed them. The creature screamed in agony and then everything went quiet as it's jaws were torn apart. The other werewolves sensed this change and the odds and quickly moved away.

Ted turned to see Vampirella standing smiling at him.

"Long time, Vamp,' he said with a smile.

"Can't stay out of trouble can you, Ted?' She replied.

Before the introductions could be made, a werewolf jumped out at them. Vampirella grabbed it in midair and sunk her teeth into it. The beast screamed, but she didn't let go, killing it as she tore the throat from it. She stood, blood dripping down the front of her barely contained body and looked at the others.

"Don't mean to sound ungrateful, but that's just wrong on so many levels,' Greg commented.

"Greg, this is Vampirella. Vamp, this here is Greg.' Ted said, supplying the introductions.

"Thanks of the help,' Greg said with a smile. "Love the outfit, by the way."

"Oh, boy, this is going to get ugly,' Ted lamented.

* * *

The Watchtower

Wally, Zatanna, Shayera, Mari and Dinah were sitting around the table in the cafeteria. It was Dinah's turn to tell a story. Her dream was still bothering her and she didn't feel much like telling a story.

"Doesn't anyone else have a story? I'm not really much of a storyteller,' Dinah said, trying to get out of it.

"I know one Plastic man told me about two sisters from Bunt, ' Wally offered. The glares he received told him it probably wasn't the best audience for that one.

"Moving on,' Zee said, giving him another snide look before turning back to Dinah. "It's your turn, Dinah, so just get on with it."

"Yes, tell us a story,' Shayera agreed.

"This is so stupid, why are we doing this again?' Dinah protested.

"You didn't seem to think it was stupid when someone else was telling the story,' Mari pointed out.

"Well, it wasn't then,' Dinah admitted. "Oh, all right, you asked for it."

"Yes, I just know it's going to be hot,' Wally whispered to Zatanna. "You can just tell, Dinah probably knows all sorts of hot stories."

"How can you tell?' Zatanna asked.

"Well, come on, she's wearing those fishnets,' he explained. "That just says wild side, doesn't it? It's like a kinky calling card or something!"

"Have you even noticed what I'm wearing?' she asked.

"What the top hat? Sorry, that doesn't give off the same vibe,' he replied.

"I'm wearing fishnets, you idiot!"

"Hey, that's right,' Wally cheerfully said. He saw the look she was giving him and the smile slipped from his lips. "Oh, well, it doesn't always say kinky, you know."

"Nice save, Wally,' Shayera whispered to him. Her and Mari chuckled as Wally cringed a bit under Zatanna's glared.

"So do you want a story or not?' Dinah asked.

"Yes!"

Dinah took a deep breath and then looked at each of them in turn.

"So this happened when I was younger, before I started doing this,' Dinah began. "I'd just moved out on my own and was living in one of those cheap apartment complexes filled with single people."

"See, I knew this was going to be hot,' Wally whispered to Zee. "I don't even know what the story is and I know it's going to be hot!"

"Because of the fishnets, right?' Zee sarcastically replied. "You're a douchebag, did you know that too?"

"Shh!" The others around the table said to them. Dinah gave them both a look, but continued her story.

"So anyway,' Dinah continued, glancing at Wally and Zee. "It was the first week I moved in and I really didn't know anybody. One day my neighbor stops by and invites me over for coffee. She was like fifty-seven or so, but she seemed nice enough, so I went. I figured it wouldn't hurt to get to know some of the people in the building. She was sharing the place with her daughter, who was just a little older than me, maybe twenty-three. The daughter was a Goth, you know the type."

"Do you know her?' Wally asked Zatanna.

"Why would I know her?"

"Well, aren't you Goth? I mean the top hat, the white tie, tails, dark hair and eyes, you're Goth right?"

"No, Wally,' Mari spoke up. "I think Zee's more Steampunk. At least that's what her look always said to me."

"You know I never thought of that, Mari, but good point,' Wally replied.

"Are you two crazy?' Zee shouted. "I'm not a Goth and I'm not Steampunk, I'm a magician, remember? This is the classic magician outfit!"

'What about the black hair and eyes?' Wally said.

"What about them? I have black hair and eyes, so what?"

"And the top hat?"

"It's a stable of magicians, idiot! Pull a rabbit out of my hat, ring a bell,' Zee replied.

"What about Criss Angel? He doesn't wear a hat,' Wally countered. "And he's a mindfreak! Seriously, I saw him do a card trick once that literally freaked out my mind!"

"Oh, please, Criss Angel is a ass wipe, if you want to know the truth,' Zatanna said dismissively. "He's doing old tricks that any half way decent magician could do, he just acts like it's something new!"

"Would you two shut up,' Shayera complained. "I want to hear Dinah's story!"

"Go ahead, Dinah,' Mari said encouragingly. Dinah looked at the others and sighed.

"Okay, well, as I was saying, it was the Goth chick and her mother living together. Now remember, this is the first time I've ever met them, okay?' Dinah said. "We're doing the usual get to know you kind of chat, when out of the blue the mother tells me she has one leg six inches shorter than the other. I don't know what to say to that, you know? Sorry, I mean where do you go with that piece of information? So she says, oh yeah, six inches shorter, been that way all her life. Then she asks me if I know what the worst part of having one leg six inches shorter than the other is? I didn't know, so I said dancing? The mother shakes her head and says, no, showering, cause it's slippery and she has to wear a special shower shoe in there."

"That kind of makes sense,' Mari offered. "Why was she telling you this, though?"

"That's the part I still don't know, I mean I just met these two,' Dinah replied. "It gets worse, believe me. I guess the daughter felt left out of the weirdness, so she decides to tell me her story."

"Oh, yeah, here's where it gets hot,' Wally whispered to Zatanna. She just elbowed him away from her.

"The reason the daughter was living with the mother was because she just got divorced,' Dinah explained. "I guess one day she came home and found her husband sleeping with her best friend.'

"That's awful,' Mari gasped.

"But sort of hot,' Wally added. He got smacked for it from Shayera.

"Her male best friend,' Dinah clarified.

"Eww!'

"That's not hot at all!"

"So there the daughter is,' Dinah continued. "She walks in on them in the middle of it, if you know what I mean. She screams what the hell is going on? The husband, who's the bottom by the way, says, I thought you'd like this!"

"Oh, wow, that's like the worst excuse in the world,' Mari gasped. "What part of that was she supposed to like?"

"Needless to say, I didn't hang out with them too much after that,' Dinah said, finishing the story.

"Boy, I was way off base, that wasn't hot at all,' Wally lamented.

"I hate to agree with Wally, but eww, Dinah, that was horrible,' Zatanna added.

"Well, you said you wanted a story,' Dinah exclaimed.

'Jeez, that even makes Zee's story about the guy with head lice seem better,' Shayera offered.

"Hey, you said you liked that,' Zatanna complained.

"I told you I wasn't a storyteller,' Dinah shouted.

"That was really more of an anecdote than a story, Dinah,' Wally offered.

"That's the same thing,' she firmly replied. "Besides, I did my part, it's some else's turn now."

"What happened to the daughter, the Goth chick?' Mari asked.

"Last I heard she was dating a fire-eater,' Diana replied.

"So it sort of has a happy ending,' Mari offered.

"I guess."

"Then I change my opinion," Shayera spoke up. "If it has a happy ending it is much better than Zatanna's head lice story."

"It wasn't a story about head lice!' Zatanna grumbled. "It was an analogy, to make a point!"

"It had a point?" Shayera looked at the others in confusion.

"Why do I bother?"


	24. Chapter 24

Shifts

Isle of White

The smell of salt and brine filled the air as Mordred strolled along the empty beach. A cold, damp wind pulled at his coat and tossed his blonde hair around his face. Occasionally he glanced out at the turbulent sea, the cold gray water churning endlessly.

Mordred raised his hand in front of his face and simply by thinking about it, his fingers began to glow with energy. What the source of this was or why he was chosen, he didn't have a clue. He'd been able to control it for the last few days, but had made sure Morgaine didn't know. He let her believe she was provoking it as she had the first few times. It would be especially dangerous for him if she found out he could continuously access the energy. He might be her son, but she wouldn't hesitate to drain him of this power.

No, if Mordred was going to have any chance of breaking the cycle of being used he always found himself in, he needed to escape Morgaine. That had always proven easier said than done. He knew her as well as anyone. If she couldn't have something, she took it, son or not.

As he let the energy dwindle down to just a faint glow on his index finger, one thought occupied his mind, the new world. He had read it was a place of new beginnings, perhaps he could find one for himself. The alternative was a script he knew only too well. It always ended badly for him.

* * *

New York

The usual super villain mayhem was in progress as the Justice League arrived on the scene. They transported in and moved with practiced efficiency to confront the villains. Hippolyta was on duty and in the group that responded. As she teleported in, there was just a moment of hesitation for her.

As she gazed on the scene in front of her, she couldn't help but wonder would this be the time. Is this where it ends? Will it be by one of these villains' hands that I die? Are these my last moments? The prophecies and omens had been haunting her since she made her decision. Now every battle, every skirmish she entered, she couldn't help wondering if this would be the moment where it all ended.

The knowledge that her life would end shortly had been taking a toll on her, but she vowed to face it bravely. Exhaling to calm her nerves, she joined the others on the attack. Let the fates be what they may, she would not live in fear.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce heard someone sigh in relief as his eyes fluttered open. He felt weak and vulnerable, two things he hated feeling. Shifting his gaze as quickly as he could, he took in his surroundings to access his situation. A sense of relief came over him as the familiar objects told him he was in the mansion. Taking comfort in this, he turned his gaze to the person that had sighed, Selina.

"How?"

His voice cracked and he felt exhausted just by the effort it took to say the one word.

"Shh, you're still weak,' Selina whispered to him. "You need to rest and get your strength back."

"How?' He asked again.

"I brought you here and Alfred and I patched you up,' she explained. "You were in pretty bad shape back there. Bright move jumping into an ambush, Bruce, I always thought you were supposed to be so smart."

"No choice."

"I'm not going to argue with you,' she said. "You'd probably pass out before I won and then deny it once you recover anyway."

A smile came to his face and he started to chuckle but it turned into a coughing spasm. Selina moved over and checked his bandages to make sure he hadn't torn anything.

"It would serve you right to bleed to death because you finally developed a sense of humor,' she whispered.

"How long?"

"Two days."

"You here, all that time?"

"Yes."

He groaned at the effort, but reached his hand out and laid it on top of hers.

"Thank you."

Selina smiled at him and squeezed his fingers.

"Get some rest or you'll ruin all our hard work."

Bruce managed a smile and then his eyes closed as sleep won the battle.

* * *

London – Heathrow Airport

"What wonders does this world possess?"

"Come on, mate, move it along, you're not made of freaking glass you know?"

"My apologies."

Mordred stepped to the side allowing the short, fat man to drag his bag on wheels by. Everywhere he looked he saw strange and amazing sights, yet everyone else just take them for granted. Not for the first time, Mordred wondered if he would ever fit in? Could he leap such a great chasm in such a short time? Could he escape the past? Could he become his own man by doing what all little boys dream of?

He was running away from home.

* * *

The Watchtower

Jonn, Dinah, Ollie and Wally stood in front of a bank of monitors watching a news report from Fawcett City. The reporter practically gushed with excitement as he described the arrival of a new superhero. The news coverage switched to footage of the new hero. Jonn and the others immediately knew it was Mary Marvel. She wasn't wearing her traditional white outfit or even the black one, but something completely different yet familiar. It was black, but more of a bathing suit then anything else. The lightening bolt was gone replaced by a rather daring, plunging neckline. There was no skirt and it was cut high on her hips. Black high boots and elbow gloves along with a small cape completed the outfit.

The camera showed her stopping a bank robbery and then turning over the criminals to the police before flying away. She didn't do any interviews, just smiled to the camera as she took off. The station cut back to the reporter on the scene and he continued to rave over the new, beautiful super woman.

"Did her outfit look familiar to anyone else?' Wally asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Jonn replied. "It was startlingly similar to the Crime Syndicate's Superwoman."

"Yes, that's it!' Wally exclaimed. He snapped his fingers, as if it had all fallen into place for him. "I knew I'd seen it before. I can't believe I forgot someone that hot!'

"It appears little Mary has grown up,' Ollie added. "Quite a bit from the looks of it."

"She's eighteen, Ollie.' Dinah pointed out.

"She didn't look eighteen,' he replied.

"I hear you, brother,' Wally acknowledged.

"You two are both perverts!"

"This from the lady wearing fishnets and a corset,' Ollie joked. The look Dinah gave him caused the chuckle to die on his lips. "Sorry, Di."

"I think we should focus on something other than Mary's appearance,' Jonn interjected. "It seems she has her powers back. If they are anywhere near the level they were before, she is a powerful young woman."

"Do you think its Black Mary all over again, Jonn?" Dinah asked.

"I don't believe so, but I can't be sure and it is a cause for concern."

"You know, maybe she's not evil this time,' Wally offered. "I mean she stopped a robbery, that's a good thing, right? Maybe she's just a hot, hot, new hero!"

"Wally has a point,' Ollie said. "She's done nothing to indicate she's anything but what she has always been. Maybe we should give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Is that your hormones talking, or are you actually being unbiased?' Dinah pointedly asked.

"Can't it be both?" Wally offered this, but he wasn't getting any support.

* * *

Fawcett City

Mary was in a wonderful mood as she turned the key on the apartment door and opened it. Billy was standing waiting for her. He looked nervous and upset.

"Hi,' she said, closing the door and moving inside.

"Hi? That's all you are going to say, Mary?' Billy gasped. "Holey Moley, Mary, I saw you on the TV!"

"Oh, the robbery, yeah that was fun,' she replied. She moved to the refrigerator and got herself a Coke. Billy was right behind her.

"What were you doing, Mary?"

"Helping, what did it look like?"

"What's wrong with you, Mary,' Billy protested. "You've changed so much. It's not right, something's wrong with you!"

Anger flashed over Mary's features and she slammed the pop can down.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Billy! I helped stop a robbery, okay? What did you want me to do, just let them get away?"

"You've changed,' Billy nervously said. "You're so different. I don't like it. This isn't you, it has to be Black Adam's influence."

Mary grabbed Billy and pressed him against the wall in frustration. He struggled, but she easily held on to him.

"It's not Black Adam, Billy,' she shouted. "I've grown up, that's what you don't like! I didn't ask for this, but it happened! It should have happened eventually anyway!"

A confused look came over Billy's face.

"Wh-What do you mean? You're not making any sense, Mary,' Billy protested. "I just wish things were like they used to be!"

Mary held his hands over his head and moved closer to him. They were touching and Billy felt very uncomfortable with her new body this close.

"That's what this is about, isn't it, Billy,' Mary whispered, her face very close to his. "You never wanted anything to change. The Sivanas had put us all into suspended animation for 20 years, Billy."

"I-I know that, Mary."

"Yes, but you don't see that Shazam did the same thing, Billy,' Mary continued. "We were frozen in time, never growing up, always kids."

"When we changed we were adults,' Billy protested.

"No, Billy, we just looked like them,' Mary countered. "That was fine with you, but now I see it wasn't for me. I was going to spend an eternity as sweet, cute, innocent Mary Marvel, never growing up. You might want to be Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, but I realized now I didn't, Billy."

"You're not making sense, Mary."

"You don't get it, do you,' she whispered. "Six months, Billy, I was in the hospital for six months and no one came. Not even a card, Billy. You all just forgot me, cause it was so easy to forget sweet, innocent Mary Marvel. That's what Shazam did to me, Billy. What you did to me. I never grew up so people just moved on with their lives and forgot me."

"Th-That's not true,' Billy stammered. He was very uncomfortable with Mary being pressed against him like she was. He tried to get away from her, but she held him fast.

"Isn't it, Billy?' She whispered, moving even closer to him. "I'm a woman now, Billy. I've finally grown up just like everyone else. That's what really makes you uncomfortable, isn't it? You can feel those grown up feelings inside you, but you don't want to deal with them. You want everything to stay the same so you don't have to deal with growing up, Billy. You would sit here like this forever just waiting for that old man to give you back your powers, so you could be Captain Marvel again. Than you could pretend to be an adult, but it would be safe because you could always change back into a kid if things got too 'adult' for you."

Mary pressed herself even harder against Billy.

"You were around all those beautiful adult women in the Justice League, Billy,' Mary whispered, her lips almost touching his. "Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Hawk Girl, Zatanna, Vixen and the rest were so close, Billy. You were Captain Marvel, an adult, but not really, were you Billy? Did they make you uncomfortable, Billy? Did you try and stop those adult thoughts that were going through your head? You couldn't, could you? You ran away, came back here and changed into Billy Batson if things got too uncomfortable, did you?"

"Stop it, Mary,' Billy pleaded with her.

"I make you uncomfortable now that I've changed, don't I, Billy," Mary continued. "Do I make you have those same unwanted feelings? Do I remind you that everyone grows up, Billy? Does that scare you?"

"Stop it,' Billy whimpered, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

Mary gave him a smile and then kissed him. He tried to tear his lips away from hers, but she was too strong. She finally pulled back and released him. Billy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Mary smiled as she stepped away.

"You not going to forget me now, are you Billy?' She said.

Gotham

The health club had been a victim of the economy and a poor location. It was suppose to be a state of the art facility, situated on top of one of Gotham's oldest buildings. The Mayor had been at the opening, talking about how it was part of a revitalization of this part of the city. The revitalization never happened and a year later the health club was closed.

Moonlight bounced off the Olympic size swimming pool and created eerie shadows on the wall. In the haste to board this place up, no one had taken the time to let the water out. The stale water rippled as something silently moved through it. The red tinge of blood was everywhere. Masami floated, barely alive, in the center of the abandoned pool. The dragon spirit feasted on her blood. Images flickered through her brain, the death of her parents, the endless training and the feel of her steel cutting into her opponents.

There were no other memories, just the mission. Her whole life had been given over to that one thing. As she lay there, half dead, she realized dimly that her life had ended long ago in the moment her parents died in front of her. There was only vengeance now. The dragon whispered to her as it skimmed against her body. It promised her that she would complete her mission, but there would be a price. Her leaking blood disappeared into the dragon and it become more solid. It whispered was she wiling to pay the price. She wasn't strong enough to speak, but the Dragon was in her mind.

She thought she heard it chuckle as she agreed to the price. The Dragon turned and headed straight for her, colliding with her body. Masami thrashed and jerked, as the Dragon slithered over her healing her wounds and digging deeper into her skin. They were one now. It took a few moments, but then her eyes opened and she gasped. She was weak, but knew she would survive. She would complete her mission.

"Blood for Blood."

The words didn't come from her mouth, but seemed to echo through the abandon building.

* * *

Gotham

Kijuro Makuda was angry. The Hunters stood in front of him and had just announced they were not going to finish the job.

"I was under the impression the League of Assassins were the best,' Kijuro growled. "I didn't realize when I paid you your handsome fee that you were cowards!"

The Hunters took a step forward and Makuda's guards were on alert, weapons drawn. The leader of the Hunters stopped his men with a look.

"Name calling will solve nothing,' he said. "You did not tell us the whole situation when you hired us."

"What are you talking about? Of course I did,' Kijuro shouted.

"No, you did not mention Batman was involved. The master has a prohibition against any of us being involved with the Batman."

"The costumed hero? You think too highly of him, he's just a man,' Kijuro scoffed. "You're just trying to cover your incompetence with this poor excuse! If you're trying to get more money out of me, forget it! One American hero isn't going to make me pay more!"

"This is not a debate or a negotiation. If you have an issue, you may take it up with Ra's al Ghul. The prohibition comes from him and his daughter Talia, directly,' the lead Hunter said. "Would you like us to relay your complaint to them?"

Kijuro suddenly went pale.

"N-N-No, no that will not be necessary,' he stammered. "There is no need to involved them!"

"As you wish."

The Hunters bowed and started to leave. Kijuro's head of security spoke up.

"We don't need them, boss. We have enough muscle to take care of this in-house."

The leader of the Hunters stopped and turned towards the man.

"You have men with guns, that's all. Yes, they are killers, I'm sure, but she outclasses you all. You won't beat her driving by in a car or throwing a bomb through her window."

"You know nothing about us,' the security chief shouted. "We are professionals!"

"No, you are prey and she is the hunter,' the leader of the Hunters calmly replied. "One hunter recognizes another. We recognize her, not you."

The man turned to Kijuro.

"It is of no consequence to me, but since you've paid, I will leave you with your two best options,' he said. "The first and best is to leave here, go back to your own country. The second is to hire professionals here. This is Gotham after all, it is known to be a haven for such people."

"We saw how well you did,' the security man said. "We will deal with this woman ourselves!"

"Then you will die,' the leader replied. "You believe you are better than you are. Belief is a powerful thing, but if there are no facts to back it up, it becomes just an opinion. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but not their own facts."

With that, The Hunters silently left. Kijuro sat silently as his men began talking. They were telling him they didn't need the hunters or anyone. They were full of enthusiasm, but Kijuro didn't reply. For the last thirty years he had been a man that believed in his own power. With each successful move up the chain in the Yakuza this belief became stronger. Before arriving in Gotham he was assured in this belief. This assassin, this woman had shown the flaw in that belief. Once the flaw was exposed, doubt began to creep in. With doubt comes fear.

"We will return to Japan immediately,' Kijuro shouted. "Let's us get away from this accursed place!"

* * *

Washington

Hippolyta returned from another successful mission with the Justice League. The battle had been hard fought, but they had taken the day. She found she liked being Wonder Woman 2.0. As silly as it sounded, she'd even gotten used to the name the press had dubbed her with. She had been Queen so long she hadn't realized how much she missed the active life. Her duties as Ambassador were time consuming, but nothing like being Queen. Part of her missed home, Themyscira and being guardian and shepherd of her sisters, but things changed whether she wanted them to or not.

Slipping off her uniform she downed a loose gown and made her way to the sanctuary. She lit several candles to her Gods and genuflected in front of the altar. She thanked for giving her strength in these trying days and asked for their continual guidance in the coming troubles. She said the usual prayers and was just about done, when a thought occurred to her.

The dreams had stopped.

Her hand stopped in midair and this thought sunk in. Those horrible visions, nightmares really, hadn't plagued her once since she'd entered the tournament. Why would that be, she wondered? The Oracle had confirmed the omens, but as she thought about what the woman had said it didn't seem quite as clear as before.

The dreams had made it clear that the wearer of the Champion's armor would die; there had been no mistake about that. It was Hippolyta's entire motivation for everything she'd done. So why had they stopped?

Then it happened, the first small doubt entered her mind. Was it possible the dreams and omens were wrong? Could they have really just been dreams? NO, she thought, the Oracle had confirmed them.

Hippolyta looked up at the altar and said a silent prayer that her Gods show her the way.

* * *

Themyscira

Diana and Artemis had made the long, difficult trek up to the Oracle. Diana wanted answers. Artemis wanted to sit down and rest her aching feet.

"Why is the Oracle way up here again?' Artemis asked. "Couldn't she give out her prophesy in a nice bungalow down by the beach?"

"Let's not talk about the beach, please,' Diana replied. "Something odd is going on down there and I'm not talking about just us."

"Is that where Hippolyta and Superman got it on too,' Artemis asked. "Well, it is a really nice beach, I have to admit."

"You do that just to annoy me, don't you?"

"What? Talk about them sleeping together?"

"Yes!"

"Maybe,' Artemis admitted with a smile. "I like watching that vein pop out on your forehead.'

"How would you like to watch my foot placed forcefully up your ass?' Diana growled.

"Not so much,' Artemis replied.

"Than don't bring it up again!"

"Yes my Queen."

"Oh, and stop doing that, too!"

"You make someone a Queen and they go all bossy on you,' Artemis grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

They continued the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce sat in the Batcave in front of his computer watching several screens at once. They were all airport cameras, live feeds. Selina moved around, growing more bored by the minute.

"You know they say Bruce Wayne knows how to show a girl a good time, but I'm starting to doubt it."

"I'm working, you know that,' he replied without turning to look at her.

"Yeah, I clued in on that awhile ago, but on what? You haven't told me,' she said.

"This,' he said, bringing up one of the screens to the main viewer. It was a shot of Kijuro Makuda and his encourage walking down the airport concourse to their plane. Selina slipped off the consol she was sitting on and moved over to get a better view.

"Head Yakuza guy is leaving, okay,' she offered. "So does that mean it's over?"

"No," Bruce replied, turning to look at her. She was standing by his right shoulder leaning forward, very close. "It means the scene shifts. See those five men?'

"Where?'

"Screen seven, here I'll bring them up on the main one,' he said, punching several buttons. Five men dressed in black were walking towards a different plane. Even on the poor quality airport security feed you could tell they were trouble.

"Okay, Brothers Grim there are the shooters from the alley, right,' Selina asked.

"Yes."

"So they're leaving too, what's the problem? Good riddance, I say."

"Who haven't you seen on these screens yet, Selina,' Bruce asked.

"The Dragon Lady.'

"Exactly,' Bruce replied. "I guessing she's somewhere I just haven't found her yet."

He had Selina's full attention now and the two shifted from screen to screen looking for the elusive Masami. It was almost an hour later when Selina pointed to the top left screen.

"I think that's her! Pull that screen up on the main one, please?"

Bruce made the adjustments and they both stared at the slender figure in a black coat and hat. She walked with an ease and confidence, without a hint of injury.

"I thought you said she was hit worse than you,' Selina asked.

"She was."

'Well, than she's not human, Bruce," Selina replied. 'Look at her, no limp, nothing."

"She was human the other night, I don't think that's changed since then,' he countered.

'Then how is it you're still hobbling around here and she's waltzing through the airport?"

"I'm not hobbling,' he protested.

"Oh, please, I see you grimace every time you think no one's looking. Don't BS me, Bruce, I know you're human, she's not,' Selina fired back. "That little girl is something else, I'm telling you."

"Whatever she is, I'm going to stop her,' Bruce firmly said.

"Why?"

"What do you mean,' he asked.

"She's leaving, Bruce, along with the rest of the gang,' Selina explained. "Once they cross the Gotham city limits are they out of your jurisdiction or something?"

"So because she's not in my neighborhood anymore, I shouldn't try and stop her from murder?"

"Well, it's not like she's pushing a busload of Nuns off a cliff, they are bad guys, Bruce,' Selina said. "They're Yakuza."

"Selina, they came into my town and shot it up,' Bruce said, his voice grim and low. "That woman isn't going to stop."

He froze the image of Masami on the screen.

"She killed Crane, which is no great lost to anyone, but she's killed too many others. I can't turn my back on this. I can't explain it, but I have to try and stop her, to save her."

Selina looked at him for a moment.

"Always the hero,' she whispered. She sighed and stood up. "So when are we going to Japan?"

"We aren't, I am,' he flatly said.

"What? That's not fair, I'm the one that brought this case to you!"

"You passed out in my arms, I don't think that's actually qualifies.'

"I'm going Bruce, you're still not in shape for this, besides do you speak Japanese,' she asked.

"I suppose you do?"

"Nihongo ga hetakuso de suman,' she rattled off fluently and then smiled at him.

"Okay, I'm impressed, what does that mean, 'he asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to the airport,' she replied and started for the steps. "Don't even think about trying to give me the slip, Bruce. Pick me up at my apartment in a half hour."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're learning," she called over her shoulder.

Bruce watched her leave and had to chuckle to himself. He swiveled back and the smile disappeared as she took in the image on the screen in front of him. He leaned forward, trying to get inside her mind. She had dark glasses on, so he couldn't see Masami's eyes, but he had this strange sense they understood each other. The night in the alley had been rolling over in his mind. He could tell she cared nothing for him; he was incidental to her mission, yet she had pulled him to the safety of the rooftop. Why?

He would never admit it to anyone else, but he knew the feeling she had in the alley. It was a complete focus on one goal and one goal only. Friends, family, everything else slipped away in that moment. You were totally in that moment, your focus like a laser on your goal.

What Bruce hadn't told Selina was how much it bothered him that he felt he knew Masami so well. It felt as if they were walking the same path, yet she had strayed into the darkness even more than he had. Joe Chill had been murdered robbing Bruce of his vengeance, but he knew what that desire felt like. It could easily become all consuming. Bruce had never told anyone, but back then he would have paid any price to kill Chill with his own hands, to watch him pay for killing his parents. That feeling was what drove him to leave Gotham and search for some answers. It had taken more years than he thought, but he finally felt he found some peace, so resolve to everything, but deep down inside that thirst for vengeance was still there.

Maybe that was why he had to go to Japan. It wasn't that he was concerned for the Yakuza, far from it. It was Masami. That she's saved him on the rooftop showed she wasn't completely lost yet. Somehow he wanted to reach her, to pull her back from the darkness, otherwise she would she would die in her quest for vengeance. If he could save her, then maybe he wasn't so far gone down that same road either. Maybe there was more for him that just the Batman and the mission.

First things first, Bruce told himself. He turned from the screen and called his travel staff to get the Wayne Industries jet ready for take off to Japan. Two would be flying, he told them. As he headed up the stairs to the house, Alfred was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"You're taking a trip, Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Japan.'

"I'll have the car brought around, sir."

'Thank you, Alfred."

Bruce smiled at the older man and was just about to head up to his bedroom when another thought crossed his mind. He retraced his steps and headed into the den. Pulling back the picture on the wall, he dialed the combination on the safe and opened it. The jade cat was gone and there was a slip of paper in its place. It had one word on it, _Liberated_.

* * *

Themyscira

Diana and Artemis entered the caves of the Oracle. Mists and gases swirled around them.

"What is that stink,' Artemis whispered.

"Sulfuric gas,' Diana explained. "This part of the island is right above a volcano."

"Why in the Gods name would anyone want to live here?"

"Would you show some respect, please,' Diana whispered back to her.

They moved slowly, the way obscured in the dense fog. With unerring judgment, Diana found the central chamber. They could barely make her out. The new Oracle sat on a tripod seat over an opening in the earth. According to legend the intoxicating vapors the swirled around her caused the sibyl to fall into a trance and allowed her to pronouncements. Diana and Artemis approached slowly and knelt in front of the old woman.

"Ah, the new Queen and her consort come to pay me a first visit,' the Oracle said.

"I'm not her consort, it was just a one time thing. I mean so far, but who knows about the future? I guess you do, but we really haven't discussed anything,' Artemis replied, rambling just a bit. Diana shut her up with a look.

'Oracle, we come to humbly visit, seeking answers,' Diana said.

"Yes, fates have changed and you sense it, daughter of the Gods,' the Oracle replied. "Omens and dreams are powerful things in the wrong hands."

"Have you had any dreams?' Artemis asked.

"Not really,' Diana admitted.

"Not even about me?' Artemis joked. Diana gave her a stern look and then turned back to the Oracle.

"Oracle, why did my mother do what she did? Can you tell me?"

"Hippolyta made a sacrifice, new Queen of the Amazons,' the Oracle replied. "It was a matter of the heart that caused her to take the path she did."

The mists began to intensify and it became harder to breath.

"Oracle, wait,' Diana called. "I have so many questions!"

"I have shown you the way, you must seek the final answers elsewhere, new Queen of the Amazons. Go now!"

The mist was too strong and Diana and Artemis quickly retraced their steps and exited the caves.

"Gods, I never want to go back in there again,' Artemis gasped. "Prophesy or not, it stinks in there!"

"Yes,' Diana admitted. "But it also gave me some of the answers I've been looking for."

"How so?"

"You heard her, my mother made a sacrifice, a matter of the heart, what does that tell you?"

"Maybe it's the gas still effecting me, but I'm not following you,' Artemis admitted.

"The sacrifice was to give up the throne, Artemis,' Diana exclaimed, her temper rising.

"And the matter of the heart? Oh, wait, her torrid romance with Superman!"

Diana glared at Artemis.

"Isn't that what you meant?' Artemis asked, taking a step back just in case.

"Yes,' Diana growled

* * *

Fawcett City

Mary opened the apartment door and immediately saw Billy standing nervously behind the couch. She'd calmed down and now felt horrible about what she'd done to him.

"Billy, I'm sorry,' she said, taking a step towards him. Billy stepped back and raised his hand for her to stop.

"Don't come any closer, please,' he quickly said.

"Billy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"The Justice League called while you were out,' he nervously said. "They'd like you to come up to the station."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"I guess I'd better go then,' Mary said. She could tell she wasn't going to get through to Billy, so she reluctantly headed towards her room. He was afraid of her; she could see it in his eyes. So that's the way it's going to be, Mary thought. No one's going to ignore me now; they're going to be frightened of me. Let them, I didn't do anything wrong, she thought.

Billy just stood watching, never talking his eyes off Mary.

* * *

Somewhere over Western US

The Wayne Enterprises jet cruised effortlessly at thirty thousand feet. Aboard were Bruce and Selina. They sat opposite each other. She was having a glass of wine and he had a bottle of water. They'd lapsed into silence twenty minutes after take off. He knew she was watching him as he went over all the data he'd been able to find on what to expect once they arrived.

"You never told me how you're going to find the Dragon Lady,' Selina said, finally breaking the silence.

"Masami."

"Excuse me?"

"That's her name,' Bruce replied. "I know what she's after, so it should be a simple process to figure out where she'll strike."

"How do you know her name, Bruce?"

"I got a print from the warehouse where Crane was killed. I checked it against every available record and database I could find, criminal, death, tax and birth and got a hit."

"On which?"

"Excuse me?

"Which records did you get a hit on?' Selina asked.

"Birth,' he replied. "It's the only record that exists concerning her. She's only twenty-two, by the way."

"That's young. How come there aren't any other records of her? You know, school, that sort of thing."

"I don't know,' he admitted. "She just dropped off the map when she was six, until she popped up again in Gotham recently."

"What happened when she was six, Bruce?"

He looked up from the data and fixed his gaze on Selina's.

"Her parents were killed in front of her. Drive-by shooting, no arrests were made."

His voice was flat and neutral, but Selina already knew the significance. The similarity could hardly be missed. He lowered his eyes and returned the scanning the data. Selina took a sip of her wine, mulling over what this new piece of information meant. She tactfully didn't press him on it just yet.

* * *

Heathrow Airport

Mordred could feel his hands perspiring as he tried to remain calm. He kept telling himself this was possible, it happened everyday, yet the idea of this long metal tube flying seemed a complete impossibility. He felt closed in, crowded and uncomfortable. The large couple next to him was already complaining about not getting their bags of nuts. A small boy behind him was kicking his seat, while his mother made a last minute phone call and argued with some unknown person on the other end. The air tasted stale, as the noise seemed to close in on him from all sides.

Madness.

The disembodied voice of someone called the captain came blaring through the tube. Seat belts, something, Mordred didn't catch everything he was saying. A pretty girl in some sort of costume came along and repeated this to him. He assumed she worked for the plane company. She repeated it again; then just helped him with the straps that he realized everyone was wearing. He somehow managed to thank her, his voice quivering with nerves. The couple next to him spoke in loud voices, asking where their peanuts were. The pretty girl calmly replied, but Mordred wasn't listening.

The plane began to roar like some dragon out of legend. He gripped the armrests so hard his knuckles began to turn white. It was a strange sensation, his body being gently, yet continuously pressed back into the seat. He thought he would scream in terror as the angle began to change, the great tube tipping upwards and the pressure increasing. His ears, something was wrong with his ears. Mordred shook his head, bringing one hand up to try and unstop them. This was a horror mistake he thought. I'm strapped in like cattle with these strangers on this metal tube racing towards all of our deaths.

He opened his mouth wide and finally his ears seemed to pop and normal sound came rushing back. The tube continued to climb at a maddening rate. He glanced out the window as the world fell away. He was already too high to jump so he was a captive of the tube's fate.

The couple next to him had grown tired of waiting, so they began eating snacks they'd brought with them. Mordred glanced over at them. They were open mouth eaters and breathers. Perhaps it was the construction of the tube, but he could hear ever lip-smacking chew they took of the energy bars they devoured. His stomach rolled and he turned away from them. Closing his eyes, he fell back on something he thought he'd forgotten. He said the Rosary over and over until miraculously the plane leveled off. The disembodied voice came again, saying everyone could be released from his or her restrains. Mordred fumbled with them for quite awhile, but eventually managed to extricate himself.

He took several deep breaths. He felt as if his body was covered in sweat. The pretty girl appeared again pushing a cart. The couple next to him demanded service and when the girl was finally finished with them, she asked if he'd like something, a drink perhaps?

"Yes."

* * *

The Cafeteria – Later

Dinah, Zee, Shayera, Mari and Wally were taking a break together. It was story time.

"So whose turn is it?" Wally asked.

"Shayera's." Mari quickly said.

"Why is it mine, not yourself?"

"I spoke up first,' Mari explained.

"Well, that's not fair!"

"Sure it is, it's like calling shotgun,' Wally replied.

"Oh, come on, Shayera, tell us a story,' Dinah encouraged.

"And nothing about battle or bloodshed, please,' Zee added.

"Those are all my best stories," Shayera grumbled.

"Hey! How about one from when you were traveling around Earth?' Wally suggested.

"Yes, something interesting must have happened to you,' Dinah added.

Shayera seemed to think about it for a moment. One incident seemed to come to her mind immediately.

"All right, if that's what you want,' she said. "Now you must remember I was traveling undercover when this took place."

"How do you travel undercover with wings?" Zee asked.

"A backpack."

"That's it?"

"Yes, humans are very trusting,' Shayera replied.

"And stupid if they fell for that,' Dinah said.

"I am a trained operative, Dinah, it was my job to fit in,' Shayera stated.

"Dinah, don't get her going on being a warrior, please,' Mari added.

Shayera gave her a look, but then started her story.

"I was using the mass transit system in one of the major cities."

"That means she was riding the bus,' Wally joked.

"That's more blending in than I'd ever want to do,' Zee replied.

Shayera gave them both a look, but didn't comment just continued with her story.

"As I was saying, I was riding the mass transit system."

"The bus."

"Okay, yes it was the bus,' she said in irritation. "We aren't all rich like Zatanna; I'll have you know!"

"Someone's a little touchy,' Wally whispered to Dinah.

Shayera grumbled and gave him a look. Wally smiled but moved a little further away from her.

"Anyway! There weren't many seats left, as the bus was full. I had to sit next to a rather large young woman."

"How large?" Wally asked.

"Four fifty, easily,' Shayera replied.

"Okay, that's large. Wow!"

"So she started talking to me,' Shayera said, continuing. "I was trying to be polite and not draw attention to myself as I was undercover. I didn't even know her name or her mine, but she just felt like telling me her life story. It seemed she had been to a tattoo and piercing party the week before."

"I've always wanted to go to one of those,' Wally offered. "I think I'd look cool with a tattoo."

"What would you get?" Zee asked.

"That's the problem, I could never figure out what,' Wally replied. "Maybe something original like barbwire around my bicep or something."

"Yeah, that's very original,' Dinah joked. "You'd be so mucho."

"See that's what I thought,' Wally offered.

"Do you want to hear the story of not?" Shayera demanded. The others nodded and let her continue.

"So the young woman told me that after a few drinks she decided she would get some piercings,' Shayera explained. "She wanted to get into the spirit of the party."

"Always a bad move,' Zee said with a shake of her head. "Booze and body art should never mix."

"That was the case with this young woman,' Shayera replied. "She told me she got three piercings. The three big piercings."

The women all cringed at the thought, while Wally seemed confused.

"The big three? I'm lost, what are the big three?" He asked.

"Think of a triangle on a woman's body, Wally,' Zee informed him.

"Eyebrows and nose?"

"Think Power Girl."

"Okay,' Wally said. Then it hit him what they were referring to. "There? That big three? Ouch, that has to hurt, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"It is kind of hot though,' he admitted. "Do you think Power Girl has them pierced?"

"In her outfit, I'm pretty sure we'd notice, so no,' Zee replied.

"I would point out this woman didn't look like Power Girl,' Shayera added. "450 pounds, easily."

"Those must have been some big rings,' Dinah mused.

"It gets worse,' Shayera said. "So anyway, we continued talking and then she pulled out her phone. She started showing me pictures of her child. One of them was her young son standing next to the Christmas tree, that sort of thing."

"Well, that's kind of nice,' Mari commented.

"Yes, but then she said here's one of her and her boyfriend,' Shayera replied. "As she put it in front of my face, I realized too late they were naked."

"Ewww!" Zee and Dinah immediately said. Wally just sat back in horror.

"Her boyfriend was a little tiny guy, and she filled up the rest of the frame,' Shayera informed them. "I got to see two of the piercings."

"Well no dinner tonight,' Zee said with a cringe. "Why do huge women always have tiny boyfriends, anyway?"

"It was like a car accident," Shayera continued, not paying attention to the others. It was like she was reliving some horrible moment in her life. "I was horrified, but I couldn't pull my eyes away. These huge mounds of flesh just stared back at me. I felt like it was being burned into my brain!"

"Stop!" Wally shouted. "Oh, it's too late, now I'm picturing her in my mind! Aagghhhaaa!"

Everyone sort of cringed. Shayera sat there for a moment and then smiled. She turned towards Mari.

"Still glad I didn't tell a battle story?"


	25. Chapter 25

Jocose

Themyscira

Diana was restless. She was furthermore angry. Unfortunately, she was also Queen and that meant she had responsibilities, lots and lots of responsibilities. She couldn't leave the island and confront Kal and Hippolyta until she dealt with her responsibilities as Queen. There was also the matter of the former Oracle's death that still needed to be solved. Currently being Queen meant she was receiving petitions from her sisters, all of her sisters.

"… As you can see, my Queen, the goat is clearly mine and not hers.' The current petitioner was explaining.

"That's not true! She's lying!' The other petitioner in the dispute shouted. The royal guards maintained order, but this didn't hurry the process along. Diana's mind churned, images and ideas swirling around, yet very few of them were thoughts about whose goat it was.

"Perhaps if both of you stated your cases again,' Diana's chief consul said. Diana had to will herself not to scream in frustration. No, I'm Queen for whatever reason, I owe it to my sisters to take my responsibilities seriously, she thought. I just wish they'd get on with it!

* * *

Over the Pacific

Bruce walked back down the aisle and took his seat across from Selina. He'd checked with the pilot and they were ahead of schedule. He sat down and looked out the window, lost in thought. Selina had been wrestling with whether she should say anything or not. She knew Bruce was a deeply private man and if she said something she would be crossing a line. They had been playing this game between them for a long time and while they both enjoyed it, she felt something had changed between them recently. Selina didn't know where it would lead or if it would lead anywhere at all, but she hoped it did.

"She's not you, Bruce."

It was a simple statement of fact, yet the look he gave her suggested he was caught off-guard.

"I know that,' he dismissively replied. "It's not about that."

"Isn't it?' She asked.

"No."

She didn't say anything, just gazed at him. He seemed to be struggling with this, but finally answered her concerns.

"I know she's not me, Selina, I do,' he began. "But I could have been her."

"No, Bruce."

"Please, hear me out,' he said, interrupting her. "When-When my parents were-were murdered, I was just about the same age as Masami. I was lucky. I know that sounds strange, but looking back on it, I realize how lucky I was. I was an angry, confused little boy that just had his world destroyed in front of his eyes. I was lucky because of Alfred. If he hadn't been there to comfort me, guide me, I don't know what I might have become. You see, I understand Masami's anger; I do because I've felt that same anger. Someone stepped in with her too, but they weren't like Alfred. They used that anger to turn her into a weapon."

"What if she's only a weapon, Bruce?"

"I don't want to believe that,' he replied. "We're all a product of our environment, Selina we both know that. I might have agreed with you, but for a moment on that rooftop. I was no one, a stranger to her. She was injured and bleeding, yet she took a moment, just a moment to pull me over the ledge and onto the rooftop. I'm alive because of that moment. If she was only a weapon, she wouldn't have saved me."

"What if that's all it was, Bruce, a moment?' Selina asked. "What if she did it just out of instinct? You're going to try and save her based on a moment?"

"Yes, I have too,' he explained. "You should know I believe in second chances. In your case, second, third, fourth, fifth…"

"I never killed anyone,' she retorted, cutting him off. "I didn't have such a great life growing up either, but I never crossed that line, Bruce."

"I still have to try, Selina."

* * *

Themyscira

Queen Diana sat at her desk signing papers. Her secretary would explain each of them and Diana would do a cursory glance through before signing. Most were about the day-to-day operations of government and were mostly perfunctory. Diana sighed as they reached the end of the pile. It had been a long two and half hours. Another delay, but it was necessary she knew that. While she was still boiling over why she was Queen, nonetheless, she took the position seriously. It wasn't about her, but the health and welfare of all of Themyscira. That had to come first.

When one is forced to wait, two things can happen. One is the classic cooler heads prevail. The second unfortunately, is what usually happens. The thing that is making you angry continues to roll around in your mind slowly building with each passing second. This is called the slow burn and heroes are just as susceptible to it as everyone else, including Diana.

"And this is the last one, my Queen."

"Hera be praised,' Diana muttered as she signed. She kept herself in check, not wanting to take her anger out on anyone else.

"Will there be anything else, my Queen?"

"No. I'm assuming that's it for today?"

"Yes."

"Good,' Diana said. "Please relay to everyone that I will not be available for the rest of the evening."

"As you wish, my Queen."

The young woman bowed and Diana sighed again.

"Sonya, couldn't you call me Diana, just once?"

"Is that your command, my Queen?"

"No, no, thank you, that's all for tonight."

* * *

The Watchtower

Mary transported in and immediately felt all eyes on her. She was wearing her new uniform. Dinah, Ray and Jonn were standing waiting for her.

"Hello, Mary, thank you for coming,' Jonn said in a warm voice.

"Of course,' Mary replied. "May I ask what this is about?"

The three looked at each other for a moment.

"We've been watching your exploits, Mary,' Dinah explained. "You are still a member, you know?"

"Yes."

"While we are happy to see you picking up where you left off, we just had a few questions."

"Think of it as a recruitment of a new member, Mary,' Ray added with a smile.

"Okay.'

"Could you come with us, please?' Jonn asked. Mary nodded and they ushered her from the transporter room towards the main command area. Mary wasn't really happy about this, but she went along with it. She wasn't a new recruit; she'd been a member for years yet they were treating her like there was something wrong with her.

"Shield you mind, Mary,' the voice whispered to her. "That's what this is about. They don't trust you, so they want to pry into your thoughts again."

Mary blocked off her mind. She'd learned this was one of the new abilities she had. It was only a slight move, but she saw Jonn hesitate and almost turn. So that's what they want, she thought. They're afraid of me too. I let them probe me and answered a barrage of questions, yet they still don't believe I didn't do anything wrong. I'll show them, Mary said to herself with determination.

"Yes, Mary, don't be afraid of your power, embrace it,' the voice whispered. "They fear what they don't understand. Let the power grow, Mary. You'll show them!"

She felt a surge go through her body as if she were a battery being charged. Yes, maybe the voice was right, Mary thought. She didn't know if it was the golden lady or the others, but what they were whispering had an effect on her. She hadn't done anything wrong, yet everyone treated her like she had. As they passed the cafeteria, she glanced in and saw Hippolyta sitting with Superman. Mary had heard on the news about her taking over as Wonder Woman and there she was being treated like one of the gang. She was much newer than Mary was; yet they were accepting her without questions. It wasn't right, Mary thought. During the time she'd been Black Mary she had landed on Themyscira. Hippolyta had asked for Mary's help in releasing the Gods, which she did, but Hippolyta forgot about her after that. She never even checked to make sure I was all right, Mary thought. She's the one that should be watched, not me.

* * *

The Cafeteria

Clark and Hippolyta were having dinner. His shift had just finishing and hers was just about to start.

"Thank you for remaining, Clark,' she offered. "It's nice to see a friendly face when I'm up here."

"No problem,' he replied. "Give it time, Hippolyta; it just takes some getting used to on the members' part. They'll come around, I promise."

"I know, it's just strange feeling like an outsider,' she admitted. "As Queen I would be what you call the ultimate insider."

"How are you handling the transition?" He asked.

"As well as could be expected, I guess,' she replied. "I find some of it quite exciting, to be truthful. It's so completely different than what I'm used to, yet exciting in it's own way."

"The challenges of a new job, everyone goes through those,' he said.

"Yes." She nodded. "I find myself thinking of the Spartan 300 facing the Persians. They knew death was their fate yet, they bravely faced it."

Clark saw a certain sadness come over her and wanted to lighten the mood a bit, to pull her out of her dark thoughts.

"You know I saw a movie on that, the 300,' he said. "It was pretty good. I hope you're not going to ruin it for me, are you? You know, tell me King Leonidas was a short, fat, bald man or something. I'm still recovering from the Helen of Troy story."

He flashed his most innocent smile a she looked at him wryly.

"So is this what they taught you on this farm where you grew up, Clark, to tease your elders?"

"See now I remember you telling me you were reborn as only thirty,' he countered. "You know you can't have it both ways, Lyta. You look thirty, but you like to pull that several thousand years old card out when it suits you."

"Is that a fact,' she said in astonishment.

"I'm just saying you told me yourself to treat you like you're thirty not three thousand,' he explained. "Besides, I'm not even sure how you treat someone that's three thousand."

"You don't tease them for one thing,' she fired back at him.

"A thirty year old, you do,' he replied. She playfully hit him on the shoulder at this and then winced.

"You really are a man of steel, aren't you?"

"What? Did you think I made that up?"

* * *

New York

It seemed to take forever, but finally the plane landed. It was a jarring experience and Mordred was sure they were all going to die. His nerves were on edge, having suffered through the harrowing flight. He slowly stood and made his way to the exit, taking a deep breath to finally be off the metal tube.

He took his first step in the New World.

This land wasn't even discovered the last time he was an adult. So many things had changed. He made his way with the rest of the passengers through a dizzying array of lines. Questions were fired at him left and right and he barely managed to answer. He immediately noticed the difference between the old world and the new. America, it was such a strange sounding name to him. Everything felt different here. The pace was much faster, as if the Americans were always on the go. They were louder and friendlier than he was used to. The whole airport seemed alive with noise. Those infernal phones were everywhere.

As he made his way towards the exit, he stopped in his tracks. Out the window he got his first glimpse of New York City. It was truly staggering. He was miles away, yet it rose up like a colossus across the horizon. Impossibly tall buildings seemed to dot the landscape. It was overwhelming.

He was jostled by the crowd and forced to keep moving. He found himself standing outside the airport in front of a line of cabs. He was used to hiring carriages, so he climbed into the back of an unoccupied one.

"Where to, mac?"

"Um, New York, please. The city."

"I like the accent, British, ain't you? You new here?"

"Yes, I am and it's my first time."

He could see the driver smile in the mirror.

'Just for you pal, I'll take the shortcut."

"Um, ah, thank you."

* * *

The Watchtower

Mary willed herself to be patient as the three members asked her questions. They were the same questions as before, just asked in different ways. She was polite, as always, but inside Mary was angry. They questioned the change, which she told them honestly she didn't know why it happened. It was the way they talked to her, that nearly pushed her over the edge. They treated her like a child and spoke to her like one. She suddenly realized even before the change she had been treated like this. They didn't treat Kara or Courtney like this and technically Mary was older than both of them. No, it was just her and Mary didn't like it. She was a child in their eyes, even though she had transformed into an adult woman. She was a child they were afraid of.

"Have I done anything wrong?' Mary finally asked.

"Well, no, Mary, it's just that we can't account for this transformation,' Ray offered.

"This doesn't seem like an accident, Mary, which raises concerns,' Dinah added.

"Do you know how every member got their powers?"

"Perhaps not completely, but we have an idea,' Ray replied. "Yours are a mystery."

"Perhaps one of the Gods gave them to me,' Mary said. "The word Shazam is made up of the first letter of each God's name, you know. Maybe one of them decided to give me back my powers and just hasn't told me why yet."

"That could be a possibility,' Ray admitted.

"Your mind is shielded from me, Mary,' Jonn finally said. "Why?"

"Why do you need to see into my mind?" Mary asked. "Do you do that to every member? Did you do it to Hippolyta when she joined?"

"No,' Jonn admitted. "But we understand where her powers come from. I take it you are shielding your mind from me, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Again, why?'

"Cause I've been honest with you, Jonn,' Mary replied. "I've answered every question asked. I've allowed you to put me through all sorts of tests and I think that's enough. I've done nothing wrong, yet you are treating me like I have. You don't treat the others like that. You don't treat Hippolyta like that. If you don't want me in the League, just say so, but please stay out of my mind."

Dinah, Ray and Jonn were surprised by her statement and a little taken aback. Sweet Mary Marvel had never spoken like that before. Perhaps the changes were more than just outward.

"As you wish, Mary,' Jonn finally said.

* * *

New York

Mordred walked aimlessly down the Manhattan streets. Thanks to his new magical skills he was able to have some money in his pocket. That proved useful as the ride in from the airport proved very expensive. He was on his own for the first time in a millennium and he wasn't sure what to do first. With a world of endless possibilities in front of him, he was stymied as to where to start. So he continued walking.

The modern world wasn't really that different than the old. There were places one knows to walk and places to avoid. Mordred was entering one of those places to avoid, but was oblivious to it. The three men that stopped him rectified this.

"You know how this works, man, give us your money,' the first thug said.

"Is that how it works?' Mordred asked.

"Yeah."

The gun pointed at Mordred's face bolstered the eloquence of this reply. Slowly he reached into his pocket and took out his paper money. The thugs grabbed it, but didn't flee.

"What else you got? You look like a rich tourist to me, what else you got?"

"Nothing."

The man with the gun hit him, knocking Mordred to the ground. As he wiped the blood from his lip, he could feel the gun pressed against his head.

"Let's try that again, what else you go?"

"Are you sure you want it?' Mordred asked, slowly turning to look the man in the eye. The gun pressed harder against his forehead.

"What are you crazy? Just give us what you got!"

"As you wish."

The air around them began to shimmer as Mordred stood up and faced the men.

"What the hell?"

"You should be afraid now, very afraid,' Mordred told them. The three thugs started to panic and the first shot was fired. The shield around Mordred stopped it. He reached up and plucked the bullet from the air and examined it. Dismissively he dropped it and then his eyes flared. He was in their minds and in the next moment their worst nightmares flooded through their brains. They screamed and tried to run, but ended up falling to the ground. Mordred retrieved his money and then released them.

He stood looking at them, a blank expression on his face. The men scrambled back in a panic, desperate to get away from him. The first thug that had hit him raised the gun in his shaking hand and tried to point it at Mordred. He just shook his head no. He was on the man before the thug could react. Mordred snapped his wrist and then lifted him easily off the ground.

"You thought you were predators but you are only sheep with a weapon,' Mordred rasped in the man's face. "You have no idea what a real predator is."

Mordred pulled the man close so their faces were mere inches apart.

"I'm a predator," he whispered. The sickening sound the man's arm being dislocated brought a scream from his lips. Mordred dropped him and turned away. Whimpering in pain and fear the man stumbled and staggered away. Mordred forgot him the moment he turned around. In front of him was an appliance store with a wall of TVs on. A scene of battle was on the screen. His eyes immediately went to one figure, Mary Marvel.

Then the world slipped away.

* * *

A wasteland stretched out in front of Mordred. The stars were old and dim overhead, as if this world were on the outer reaches of known space, an afterthought from a time before. Mordred looked down and saw he was still in his own body. As he rose to his feet he heard the sound of a gong in the distance. Stumbling forward he reached a valley.

Bones.

Bones of the long dead, bones of monsters and unimaginable creatures, but mostly bones of dead warriors were all around. Petrified and crumbling, bones were all that was left. The tribute exacted by this harsh place: bones. The wasteland of bones spread as far as the eye could see, to bleach and crumble under the dim, dying sun. This place spoke of what once was and what is. Bones of a once great empire, skeletons of hopes sketched in the dimming furrows which time reclaiming for its own.

Some great battle had taken place here long ago. As Mordred moved among them, he suddenly understood this wasn't a world of this time, but from before. This was a land of desolation and defeat sending echoes out from the past. Forgotten as time marched on.

A gong sounded again.

Picking his way among the bones, Mordred moved towards the sound. The world was so still, like a planet wide cemetery. There was no wind, no movement, nothing but bones. Mordred tripped and found himself face to face with some creature the likes of which he'd never seen. A great sword still clutched in its hand. He scrambled away from it, getting to his feet and started running.

The gong sounded a third time.

He was panting, his lungs burning for air. A ridge rose up in front of him and he madly climbed on hands and knees. He knew not where he was going, but something compelled him forward. It was just ahead, over the rise and he desperately needed to get to it. Ash and dust swirled around him as he continued climbing. Finally his bleeding fingers reached the precipice and he pulled with all his remaining strength. His eyes barely made it over the rim and then he saw it.

An altar.

It was circular, with deep groves and strange symbols carved all over it. At it's center was a crumbling statue. It was the golden woman of his dreams, Mordred knew instinctively. Slowly he started forward, as if compelled by the sight of her. It was so ancient, just like the rest of this place. The statue must have been from before time began, he realized. His eyes were finally able to shift and take in the whole altar. Crossed above the statue were two flags. They were intertwined as almost one. Three blue lines on a sea of green and three black circles on a field of red.

Then the world slipped away again.

* * *

Mordred was slumped against he shop window, lying on the sidewalk. His eyes were vacant.

* * *

Tokyo

The flashing lights of the Ginza overwhelm you the first time. The sheer number and volume assembled in such a dizzying array seem beyond human scale. Bruce and Selina rode along in the back of a private limo bound for the Four Seasons Hotel Tokyo at Chinzan-so. Suites of rooms were already waiting for them.

"It's a big city, Bruce,' Selina offered. "How you going to find a proverbial needle in this haystack?'

"Big cities, little cities, they all have things in common, Selina,' he replied. "We know what Masami's after, now it's just a matter of locating it." "Which you've already done, right?" "Yes." She nodded and sat back, glancing out the window. They rode in silence for several blocks. "What happens if she doesn't want to be stopped, Bruce?" "What do you mean?" "You said you understand her, her motivation,' Selina continued. "How do you stop someone that doesn't want to be stopped?" "I'm still working on that."

* * *

Marionette

Dusk was settling over the small town and soon the vampires would be on the attack. Vampirella was resting before the coming battle. Vigilante was just finishing up making something for them all to eat as Wildcat came into the room.

"Smell's good."

"I'm not just a pretty face, hombre," Vigilante joked.

"So your charm isn't what it used to be? Is that how you're planning on winning Mari?"

"Jeez, Ted, are you trying to rile me up? I ain't got no claim on the lady, never did. Where things go if they go anywhere is pretty much up to her, I understood that from the beginning,' Vigilante explained. "I imagine it is the same with you and your undead friend. Where is she by the way?"

"Resting."

"What? She brought a coffin in here?" Vigilante exclaimed. "That really kind of creeps me out if you want to know the truth."

"She isn't like other vampires, Greg, I've been trying to tell you that!" Wildcat replied. "You've seen her walking in daylight, didn't that give you a clue?"

Vigilante set the food on the table and the two of them sat down to eat. There was more just in case, but Vigilante wasn't sure what Vampirella ate and was a little afraid to ask. As they dug in, he looked over at his friend. Something was up with Wildcat.

"So are you going to tell me what the spur under your saddle is?"

"Does that western hokum really work with the women?" Wildcat replied. "I mean, you lived in New York for years, yet you still lay that cowboy stuff on a little thick, don't you?"

"Putting that aside for the moment, you're avoiding the question."

Wildcat finished his mouthful and then sat back. He thought about how to say what he wanted to say for several moments.

"We kind of found out the answer we were looking for, didn't we?' He asked Greg. "I know we haven't said it, but I think we've both been wondering if there still is a place for heroes like us. There's a tower up in the sky filled with people that make us redundant, Greg. Even this situation we had to call for backup."

Vigilante put down his knife and fork and looked at his friend.

"Yeah, that's true enough, but I guess I'm looking at it differently than you are."

"How so?"

"You mention the tower. Yeah, I have been thinking with Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern and the others, maybe there wasn't a place for our types anymore,' Greg said. "This town and situation have made me rethink that. There was good, decent people living here. They've been dealing with this nightmare for who knows how long? Maybe you and I can't fight alien invaders or super powered villains as well as those others, but we can still make a difference."

"We had to call in help, Greg, remember?"

"Yeah, Ted, we did, but no shame in that. Your gal has helped, but we've been doing our part, too,' Vigilante pointed out. "Check out the television when you get a chance. Those other heroes are fighting some group of villains as we speak, but a small out of the way place like this needs heroes too."

"Heroes like us is what you mean,' Ted asked.

"I don't imagine the people living here care what type of heroes,' Greg replied. "Maybe being up there has caused both of us to forget why we got into this in the first place. It wasn't to fight monsters and aliens, but to help the little guys that needed it. Sometimes those little guys get lost in the shuffle, but they still need help, maybe more than ever."

Wildcat seemed to think on this for a few minutes. Greg went back to eating. Wildcat glanced out the window at the rest of the small town. These people did need their help. There were probably a lot of people out there that needed help, not just from vampires and werewolves, but ordinary mobsters, corrupt politicians and corporations that tried to keep them helpless everyday. He had started because those in his neighborhood were being picked on and someone had to do something about it. Maybe Vigilante was right. A place like this would just be a speck on the map to those heroes flying over, but it didn't mean they couldn't use some help. Finally he just picked up his fork and started digging into the food.

"So when do you think them vampires are going to strike?"


	26. Chapter 26

Variables

Themyscira

Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown.

Diana stood on the balcony looking out over the city. Here and there she would see one of her sisters moving about, but the general atmosphere was one of peace and calm. As Queen she knew this was how it should be. Her subjects should be happy, safe and free. It would seem all was right with the world, yet she knew it wasn't.

She loved this place more than any other. It was home, yet the wider world still beckoned. Her time out there hadn't been some Amazon variation of the Amish Rumspringa, but the logical next stage in her life. She wasn't sowing her wild oats for a couple of years before she came back to Themyscira; she was building a life. The possibility that one day she might have to return to assume the throne was always out there, but Diana never really thought of it in a tangible way. Her mother was the Queen and always had been the Queen. Diana hadn't seriously considered that changing anytime soon.

Now it had, by her mother's own hand. Questions upon questions ran through her mind, yet no answers came. They were for the most part all out there in the wider world, yet her continuing responsibilities seemed to demand she remain here. One of the subjects that she did have questions of a more personal nature was currently climbing up the side of the palace. She did this stealthily and anyone other than Diana wouldn't have heard her. Diana waited for a few minutes and then leaned over the balcony.

"You know Artemis, they have these things called doors which are quite popular."

The red haired woman muttered something under her breath at being caught and then sighed.

"Well, in that case, give me a hand, will you?"

Diana reached down and pulled the other woman up and over the balcony. Artemis took a moment to straighten her clothes and hair. Diana leaned back against the railing and looked at her.

"So are you going to tell me why you're sneaking into my room?" She asked.

"It wasn't really sneaking since you heard me,' Artemis replied. "Doesn't seem really fair that you get the gift of extraordinary hearing along with all the others from the Gods. I mean they could have spread some of them out a bit more."

Diana rolled her eyes at this, but decided not to argue.

"Be that as it may, what are you doing?"

Artemis glanced at Diana, but seemed uncomfortable.

"I, um, ah, well, I wanted to see how you were doing?" She finally said.

"And you felt the need to sneak in to find that out?"

"I didn't want everyone to know."

"Why?'

"I wanted to talk to you in private,' Artemis explained.

"About what?" Diana asked, suddenly a little nervous herself.

"You're thinking of going back out to the world to confront Hippolyta, aren't you?'

Diana was surprised by the question, but tried her best not to show it.

"I've been considering it,' she admitted.

"And him, too?"

"Yes."

"So is that what this is really about,' Artemis asked, moving closer. "Him?"

"No,' Diana flatly said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure,' Diana fired back. "Why would you think it was about him?"

Artemis gave her a smile. She moved over to the railing and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Please, Diana, are you going to deny your interest in him?"

"Yes,' Diana immediately replied.

"Really?" Artemis incredulously said. "Are you really going to stand there and say you've never even thought about it? Please, my Queen."

The 'my Queen' comment irritated Diana, but she let it go. She turned and looked Artemis in the eye.

"Yes, I've thought of it, Artemis,' Diana admitted. "Once I left the island I naturally thought about it.'

"I thought so,' Artemis replied.

The smile on her lips slipped a bit as she looked down at the floor.

"Kal wasn't the only one I thought about it with, Artemis, there were others,' Diana added. "Isn't it natural to think about it? I'm a healthy young woman; the thought has crossed my mind now and again. As I imagine it has crossed yours too."

The smile spread back across Artemis' lips.

"Yes it has."

"You don't have to give such a wicked look, do you?" Diana asked.

"If you knew what I was thinking about you wouldn't think it was so wicked," Artemis replied with a laugh.

Diana made a face at this.

"I don't think I want to know,' Diana said and then turned back to look out over the city.

Artemis continued to chuckle for a moment and then moved over next to Diana. She looked at Diana's expression and slowly her laughed faded.

"So if it's not about him, what is it about?" She asked.

Diana seemed to think about it for a moment, trying to find the best way to answer the question. Finally she just offered one word.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Artemis replied. "Do you mean why am I asking or what?"

"No,' Diana said with a shake of her head. "I mean why has all of this happened? Why did mother sleep with Kal? Why did she call a new tournament? Why did she enter it herself? Why was the Oracle killed? Why, Artemis, why has all this happened now?"

"They seem connected, do they?"

"Yes, but not the way you are probably thinking,' Diana replied. "The Oracle's death has been the thing that keeps coming back to me. If this was all about mother wanting to be with Kal, then the Oracle's murder makes no sense. Something else is going on and I want to know what and why."

"And that's why you've been thinking of going to the outside world?" Artemis asked.

"Mostly, yes,' Diana offered.

"Mostly?"

"Well, I want to hit Kal too,' Diana reluctantly admitted. "I mean he's supposed to be my friend! What kind of friend sleeps with my mother?"

* * *

Fawcett City

Everyone grows up, eventually. You can put it off for a long time, but in the end you're just fooling yourself. To stay in a dependent, infantile stage of development too long serves no one. It is the most difficult time in your life, yet societies since the dawn of time have understood its importance. Modern societies have lost some of this and more and more it seems okay for seemingly fully grown adults to act like children.

Mary Marvel sat alone in the apartment thinking. Billy had practically run out when she got home. It seemed she scared him so much he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her anymore. It was just another thing she was dealing with. She was trying to cope and learning to accept what had happen to her. When she looked in the mirror she saw a beautiful young woman and as difficult as it seemed, she was beginning to realize it was her staring back. The transition that most gradual made had been forced on her in a matter of moments. She was still trying to fathom all the ramifications of what it meant, but knew there was no turning back.

She was left with having to deal with it. She'd been trying to explain this to everyone that it wasn't about whether she was Black Mary again, but that she'd grown up. No one wanted to listen. They'd made up their mind about her. She no longer fit into the neat little box they'd fashioned for her, so there must be something wrong. Mary had let Jonn into her mind once and he'd seen it was the Golden Lady that was causing this, but that didn't seem to matter to them.

It was just like the voices said, they were afraid of her. They were afraid, but not enough to kick her out. No, they wanted her to stay in the League, but her status wouldn't change. They would use her, but she was still a junior member in their eyes. Hippolyta didn't have this problem. The voices had been right about that too, Mary thought. Hippolyta was a full member, yet she'd only been in the League a few weeks. It wasn't right or fair, Mary thought, but she'd show them. Let them be afraid of her, she would be a hero despite all of them. They would see this new Mary wasn't the cute kid they all took for granted, but a young woman that deserved to be treated like one.

Then the world slipped away.

* * *

A wasteland stretched out in front of Mary. The stars were old and dim overhead, as if this world were on the outer reaches of known space, an afterthought from a time before. Mary looked down and saw she was still in her own body. As she rose to her feet she heard the sound of a gong in the distance. Stumbling forward she reached a valley.

Bones.

Bones of the long dead, bones of monsters and unimaginable creatures, but mostly bones of dead warriors were all around. Petrified and crumbling, bones were all that was left. The tribute exacted by this harsh place: bones. The wasteland of bones spread as far as the eye could see, to bleach and crumble under the dim, dying sun. This place spoke of what once was and what is. Bones of a once great empire, skeletons of hopes sketched in the dimming furrows which time reclaiming for its own.

Some great battle had taken place here long ago. As Mary moved among them, she suddenly understood this wasn't a world of this time, but from before. This was a land of desolation and defeat sending echoes out from the past. Forgotten as time marched on.

A gong sounded again.

Picking her way among the bones, Mary moved towards the sound. The world was so still, like a planet wide cemetery. There was no wind, no movement, nothing but bones. Mary tripped and nearly fell. As she looked around her she saw what could only be the bones of warriors, still clutching their weapons as if their battle was never-ending. She scrambled away from them and started running.

The gong sounded a third time.

She was panting, her lungs burning for air. A ridge rose up in front of her and she madly climbed on hands and knees over the bones that littered seemingly ever inch of this place. Something compelled her forward. It was just ahead, over the rise and she desperately needed to get to it. Ash and dust swirled around her as she continued climbing. Finally she reached the precipice and pulled with all her remaining strength. Her eyes barely made it over the rim and then he saw it.

An altar.

Standing in front of it was the Golden Lady. Mary was frightened, but couldn't seem to pull her eyes away. Something felt different about this from the previous times Mary saw her. Slowly in this ancient, dead world, sounds reached Mary's ears. The Golden Lady was weeping. Mary watched, mesmerized as the Lady dropped her sword and fell to her knees in front of the crumbling alter. She seemed to be mumbling the same words over and over.

"فقدت كل"

Mary didn't know what they meant, but there was such sadness in the Golden Lady's voice. Some how Mary was able to pull her eyes away from the Lady and look at the altar. It was circular, with deep groves and strange symbols carved all over it. At its center was a crumbling statue. It was a statue of the Golden Lady, Mary knew instinctively. It was so ancient, just like the rest of this place. The statue must have been from before time began, she realized. It was from the Golden lady's time. Mary suddenly realized this was a place of worship to the Golden Lady, but had been abandon and forgotten. She looked up above the altar and saw the two banners intertwined as if they were almost one. They were worn and tattered, impossibly old, yet they could still be made out. Three blue lines on a sea of green and three black circles on a field of red.

Mary heard a wail come from the Golden Lady and watched as she raised her arms towards the front of the altar.

"فقدت كل"

Mary started to move towards the Lady, but then the world slipped away.

* * *

Mary was back in the apartment sitting on the couch. She was stunned by the dream and it took a moment to process where she was. Billy's favorite show, the Three Stooges was playing on the television. Suddenly it was interrupted by a news bulletin about a robbery in New York City. Mary watched for a moment and then was up and moving.

* * *

Tokyo

Targets. Bruce knew that was what Masami would be looking for. Kijuro Makuda was the head of the Yakuza faction and would be the obvious choice, but Bruce had other ideas. Putting himself in Masami's place he knew he wouldn't be satisfied with just killing the leader. He would want to destroy all of it. One by one he would pick off the lieutenants and work his way up the food chain till Kijuro was alone. Only then would he confront the man and let him know why he was going to die. He would want the man to suffer, to feel the fear he had caused a young child all those years ago.

They say revenge is a dish best served cold, but inside it always burns white hot. Nothing matters after awhile, except making those responsible pay for what they've done to you. As he looked out over the Tokyo skyline, Bruce felt as if he were channeling Masami's rage. It was such a mirror image of his own. Having to try and get inside her mind brought back all those old feelings. Yes, he'd dealt with them long ago, but they were still there. He could see that night in the alley as if it had just happened. The fear, the pain, the grief and the overwhelming sadness came rushing back. They were followed by the anger. It was an all-consuming anger that wanted to tear the world apart with its bare hands. It so easily slipped from wanting justice to wanting revenge. Bruce felt his hands clinch in fists, as he tried to control that rage.

The hotel room door opened and Selina walked in. She was dressed in her working clothes and saw Bruce dressed as Batman. She felt the tension coming off him from across the room.

"So, um, what's on the agenda for tonight?" She tentatively asked. He didn't turn to look at her.

"Hunting."

* * *

The Source Wall

Darkseid found himself back here again. The dark God couldn't even put it into words why he kept coming back. Something about her seemed to compel him. Her ferocious beauty belied the cold, dead stone statue in front of him. Fools that came here would look on the massive stone statues of those fallen and most likely not see her, yet Darkseid's eyes continued to be drawn back to her.

He could imagine just how glorious she had been. While he'd long put away such mundane interests, he knew she would make a perfect Queen for someone like him. It would almost be worth it, to try and conquer her and make her his own, but that was dangerous. If the ancient stories were true, many had died thinking that same thought. She was the flame that drew the moths to her. Each died when they got too close. Darkseid would not let the temptations of the flesh sway him from his destiny.

She would have to perish, but it was so tantalizing to consider the alternative.

* * *

New York

It should have been easy; it was just Harley Quinn robbing a bank. Dinah and Hippolyta both came just in case Poison Ivy showed up, but they didn't see this assignment as being trouble. They beamed in just as Harley was coming out of the bank, a sack of cash over her shoulder.

"That's far enough, Harley,' Dinah said.

Harley stopped and looked at the two of them.

"Heavens to Murgatroid! Black Canary and she's brought along replacement Wonder Woman! Oh, what should I do?" Harley mused.

"You could surrender young lady,' Hippolyta offered. Harley smiled at this.

"You're still kind of new at this, aren't you, honey?" she said to Hippolyta. "That was more of a sarcastic rhetorical question."

"Harley, this is only going to end one of two ways, Dinah said. "You're caught and it can be the hard way or the easy way, your choice."

"I don't think so,' Harley said with a giggle.

"Ivy's in jail, Harley and the Joker is dead,' Dinah replied. "It's just you against us. Give it up."

"You shouldn't have mentioned Mr. J,' Harley said. The smile was gone from her face. "I don't like it when people talk about Mr. J Canary. It makes me want to do, I don't know, crazy things, you know?"

"You're alone, Harley, give it up,' Dinah repeated.

"Yeah, about that,' Harley replied. "Meet my new partner. Exit stage left!"

As Harley dove to the ground an energy beam came firing from the interior of the bank. Hippolyta launched herself between it and Dinah but the force of it sent them both flying. They landed hard and as they got back to their feet they heard Harley's insane laugh.

"They say diamonds are a girl's best friend, but I'm really starting to like sapphires!"

As if on cue, Star Sapphire appeared at the opening of the bank.

"Sorry I'm late, there was something special in the vault I just had to have,' she said with a smile.

* * *

Themyscira

Diana and Artemis were still on the balcony looking over the city. It was late and a calm, quiet hung over everything. They had discussed many things so far, but not the most personal of matters between them. It was Diana that finally broached the subject.

"So have your feelings about what happened on the beach changed?"

"Yes,' Artemis admitted. "And no."

"You're going to need to explain that,' Diana replied.

Artemis nodded and gave her a fleeting glance.

"What happened between us, whether it was the wine or something else, it still happened,' Artemis began. "I can't deny the emotions I felt."

"But?'

"But this is all new to me, so I find myself wondering what it means,' Artemis offered.

"It's new to me, too, Artemis,' Diana stated. "With all that has been going on, I still find myself thinking about that night with you."

"And?"

"I'm not sure either,' Diana admitted.

"I guess this wasn't the best time for it to happen,' Artemis said, a note of sadness in her voice.

"No, don't say that,' Diana quickly replied. She moved over and tilted Artemis' chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "As I said, I'm new at this too, but it always seemed to me that there is never a wrong time for being with someone special."

Artemis smiled.

"So you think I'm special, do you?' She playfully asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you. You're kind of special too." Artemis replied. "You know for a Queen and all."

"You just had to get a dig in, didn't you?' Diana said with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, it just came out,' Artemis admitted. "It wasn't what I meant to say."

"What did you mean to say?' Diana asked.

"I meant to ask you a question."

"What?"

Artemis moved in to claim Diana's lips. Diana was surprised but didn't pull away. The kiss lingered for a few moments and then Artemis stepped back.

"Without the wine, do you still think I'm a good kisser?"

* * *

New York

Hippolyta was battered and bloody. Both she and Dinah were in a fight for their lives. As Sapphire pounded them into the pavement again, Hippolyta heard Dinah finally manage to call for back up. She just prayed it arrived soon. The pressure of Sapphires projections eased for a moment and as Hippolyta got to her knees she heard Dinah's scream tear through the atmosphere. Harley grabbed her ears in pain, but Sapphire managed to deflect enough of the sonic blast. She counterattacked, cutting off Dinah's air and lifting her from the ground.

"I think we've had quite enough of that,' Sapphire said to Dinah.

"Snap her neck and she won't be singing anything anymore,' Harley shouted. There was an evil, sinister grin on her pale face, as Sapphire began to squeeze the noose she had around Dinah's neck. Hippolyta knew she had to act fast or her teammate's life would end. Putting all she had into it, Hippolyta launched her sword at Sapphire. Unfortunately, Harley saw this and shouted a warning.

"Incoming! 7:40 Sapphire!"

"What?'

"Sword!"

Dropping Dinah, Sapphire raised her shields but not before the sword sliced through her arm. She screamed in pain and then turned all her focus on Hippolyta.

"You should have stayed on your island,' she angrily hissed. Suddenly bolts of energy shot out in all directions, all aimed at Hippolyta. She dodged and blocked as many as she could, but some got through. Again and again she was knocked down until she didn't think she would ever get up again. Star Sapphire created a large vise that wrapped around Hippolyta and lifted her into the air.

"I wonder if they'll send another one when you're gone?' Sapphire mused.

"Elevator going DOWN!" Harley shouted with glee, as Sapphire drove Hippolyta into the pavement. She didn't stop with just once and continued her assault, slamming her over and over.

Hippolyta did her best to break the hold, but with each collision she felt her strength slipping. Struggling to remain conscious, she vowed to fight to the end, but the situation was growing worse by the moment. She could hear Harley's insane laugh even as she was smashed against the pavement again. It seemed to be mocking her, almost as if it represented her struggle against Fate. The sudden realization that this might be the moment when the omen came true rushed through Hippolyta. A sacrifice had been demanded and now seemed like the moment it was going to be collected. Images and thoughts flashed through her mind, Diana, Donna, her Amazons, yet one overwhelming thought seemed to drown them all in its intensity. Hippolyta didn't want to die.

She had thought she understood what she was getting into when she chose this path, but now that the moment seemed upon her she realized how ill prepared she really was. Something so basic, so subatomic welled up inside of her, an all-consuming desire to live. In that moment she wasn't a hero or a Queen or even an Amazon warrior, but just another human being desperate not to die. It was a shattering moment for her. Panic took over and she thrashed and fought with every ounce of life she had, yet it seemed to no avail. The world started to grow dark and it was like some distant memory replaying in Hippolyta's mind. She had done this before. It was the moment of her death.

Then the hold dissipated. Dinah had managed to unleash another scream and Sapphire was forced to switch her focus. Harley moved in from behind the dazed songbird and swung her mallet with all her might. It made a sickening contact with Dinah's head. Her scream was cut off as she slumped to the ground.

"Back, back, back, gone!" Harley gleefully shouted.

Sapphire floated closer to Hippolyta and smiled at her.

"Now would be the time to say your last prayers to whatever Gods you worship."

Hippolyta tried to rise, to use her shield as a weapon, but Sapphire was too strong. The shield was knocked uselessly away and Sapphire moved in for the kill. Hippolyta had managed to get to her feet and would face her death as a warrior. Her mind tried to think of some strategy; some tactic to change the outcome, but none came. As she watched Sapphire cruelly smile at her, Hippolyta knew this was the moment of her death.

Again death was cheated, as a powerful beam of energy came lancing down from the heavens. Sapphire tried to put up her shields, but they crumbled against the power of the beam. She was blasted back into the bank wall and through it.

"By the Power of Grayskull, what the hell?" Harley shouted in surprise. She glanced up to see Mary Marvel floating above. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Mar-I'm Marvel Woman and this ends now!" Mary replied.

"I thought you were changing your name to Captain Marvel, oh, wait that's the other guys,' Harley countered. "Well, whoever you are, butt out, this is a private fight!"

Mary landed in front of Harley.

"It's over."

Harley smiled sweetly at Mary and slowly moved towards her. At the last minute she raised a gun and pointed it at Mary's face.

"Bang. You're dead."

Mary flinched, but before the bullet could reach her a golden shield went up all around her. The bullet harmlessly bounced off, as did the rest of them as Harley emptied the gun.

"_Ruh__-__roh_, Raggy!" Harley nervously said. "So should we call it a draw? Ahahahaha?'

Mary punched her, knocking Harley out. She turned and looked at Dinah and Hippolyta.

"Still worried about me being in the League?" Mary asked.


	27. Chapter 27

Guided by the Evening and the Morning Star

The Watchtower

Dinah slowly pulled on her jacket. This was made difficult by the ice bag she held to the back of her head. She'd checked out and there was no permanent damage. The bump on the back of her head would take a day or two to disappear, but she was lucky to be on one piece. She didn't feel lucky as she had a splitting headache that no Advil would numb away. On top of everything else, her pride stung at walking into the situation like a rank amateur only to be saved by Mary Marvel of all people. She was more seasoned than that and supposed to be a leader, so both her pride and her head hurt.

The door slid open and a large shadow appeared. Dinah turned to see Clark standing just outside.

"How are you?' He asked, the concern apparent on his face.

"Embarrassed,' she replied with a grimace.

"That's a nasty bump on the back of your head."

"Not as big as the one on my ego,' she grumbled.

"It happens to all of us,' he offered.

"It shouldn't have happened to me this time."

"Why? You didn't know Sapphire was with Harley,' he replied.

"I should have,' Dinah stated. She turned away from him, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I'm just glad you're alright."

She looked over her shoulder into his eyes. He tentatively moved towards her and as much as she wanted him too, Dinah held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm still not ready, Clark. Things are just too complicated right now."

He stepped back and dipped his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to try and push you,' he offered.

"No, it's not that, 'she said with a shake of her head. "It's just … I don't know, complicated."

"All right." He nodded. "I'm just glad you're okay. Call me when you want."

He looked into her eyes and then stepped back into the hallway. The door slid closed and he was gone. Dinah took a step towards the door, but then stopped. It _was_ complicated, she reminded herself. Hippolyta and what was going on between them was still something Dinah wasn't comfortable with. The dream she'd had about the Queen being in jeopardy was the reason she'd accepted the mission with Hippolyta, but there hadn't been time to discuss it. Dinah wondered if maybe the problem with the mission was she had been distracted by Hippolyta and Clark and not focused on the task at hand.

She just couldn't move forward until she was sure. Right now,she was anything but sure.

* * *

Marionette

Twilight.

The sun was just setting behind the mountains and the color scheme of the sky progressed out from it. White, yellow, a burning orange, blood red, a pale blue and then the deepest blue that was rushing to engulf the others. There was a nip in the air, as the temperature in the desert changed so radically in such a short time. He'd been so busy fighting since they arrived, Wildcat hadn't had a chance to take in his surroundings. It was beautiful, lonely country.

Ted stood on top of the hotel. He was up here keeping watch for the first of the nights attacks, but he couldn't help letting his eyes roam over this country. The small town was just a speck on a map and certainly wouldn't make any of the travel guides. A few hundred resilient souls had tried to carve something out of the wilderness for themselves, but nature seemed not to notice. The way things were going this would soon be just another ghost town. A fading monument to these people's shattered dreams. They weren't the first and probably wouldn't be the last this land saw.

Vigilante, Vampirella and he were holding back the tide, but for how long? In the end would it really make any difference? Sooner or later the constant day and night attacks would take its toll. The enemy could wear them done in shifts, never giving them time to rest or recover. Even Vampirella needed sleep sooner or later. It was a hopeless cause and the smart thing would be to just walk away. It was just a speck on the map after all and would hardly be missed.

Yet Ted found he couldn't walk away. The fundamental questions that had driven him out here in the first place were still there. When do you know your time has passed? Was there still a place for an ordinary man in the world he'd chosen? Can one man still make a difference? Was it time to turn the page on his life and accept that the prime part of it was over? How old is too old to be a hero?

He still didn't know the answers to any of his questions. As he stood watching the sun fade, he couldn't help wondering if he wasn't the first in this situation. The Hopi Indians had lived on this land for thousands of years. They carved a way of life out of this desolate place and probably believe they'd conquered nature. Did they look out at the sunset like he was that first time the white man came over the horizon and wonder? Did they even know that their way of life was over in that moment? Everything they had built would be washed away by the tidal wave that was coming towards them. In the end nature had reclaimed it all. Bits and pieces long buried were all that remained of everything they'd built.

Ted wondered if that was the way it always was. All the battles he'd fought were they for nothing in the end? Would he just be a small footnote in some future historian's study of the Age of Heroes or would he be forgotten like most of those Hopis? Did what happen here really matter in the larger scheme of things or was it just a sad little grain among the endless sands of time?

The last rays of sunlight flickered out and darkness finally claimed everything.

* * *

Washington

Hippolyta sat patiently on the table as the assistant used the ray on her injuries. Outwardly she tried to remain calm, as the young woman was already nervous enough around her. Inside, emotions churned and Hippolyta wasn't sure what to do about them. The battle had been lost save for Mary Marvel's last minute heroics. In the moments before though, stark realities had come crashing down on Hippolyta. Life, death, honor, all seemed to mix together with one overwhelming emotions, fear.

She thanked the young assistant and climbed down gingerly from the table. Hippolyta would have liked to talk to someone about all of this, but there was no one at the Embassy. They were young Amazons for the most part and looked at her as something out a myth more than a flesh and blood woman. She had been Queen all their life and they couldn't seem to get passed that title and see who she was underneath. The sense of being alone was almost overwhelming. She was a stranger in a strange land even here among her own people.

As she started down the hallway, Hippolyta couldn't shake the feelings that had been with her since the battle. She stopped in front of the windows and looked out at the night sky.

"May I help you, Madame Ambassador?' One of the young aids asked.

Hippolyta turned to her and wondered what the aid would think if she knew what was on her mind at that exact moment. The young woman looked at Hippolyta with such trusting, open eyes, her expression so ready to help. Hippolyta couldn't bring herself to shatter this young sister's illusions. Somehow she managed a smile.

"No thank you,' Hippolyta said. The young aid nodded and was just about to leave, when Hippolyta spoke again. "I'm going out for awhile."

"Yes, Madame Ambassador."

* * *

Tokyo

Bruce and Selina had taken up watch on Kijuro Makuda and his Yakuza inner circle. He was Masumi's main target and Bruce believed he would eventually lead them to Masumi. The thought of protecting someone like Kijuro Makuda didn't sit well with either of them, but if they were going to stop Masumi, Bruce knew it was necessary.

"So tell me again why we're here?" Selina asked.

"He's the head of this family,' Bruce replied. "By following him we learn all of his hideouts and businesses. Masumi will be attacking sooner or later and if we know everything about this man, then we should be able to anticipate where she will strike."

"Why wouldn't she just kill him and be done with it?"

"This isn't just about simple revenge,' Bruce said with a shake of his head. "This is vengeance, a reckoning. She doesn't just want to kill one man; she wants them all to pay. She wants to wipe out all of them for what they did."

"How can you know that?" Selina asked.

Bruce turned away and looked out at the office building across the way.

"Because it's what I'd want to do."

* * *

New York

Mordred sat on the single metal-framed bed in his cheap hotel room gazing at the television screen. He'd been relentlessly switching between the channels trying to catch any glimpse of the battle earlier. The brief preview he'd seen before had stirred something deep inside him. The young woman dressed in black seemed to call to him, yet he'd never laid eyes on her before. Somehow she was connected to him and what had caused him to change. The peeling wallpaper, the constant noise from the street and the hallway were forgotten as he obsessively looked for the woman in black.

He finally saw her and then the world fell away.

* * *

The din of battle surrounded and deafened Mordred. Huge, monstrous warriors charged past from all sides. As he turned a colossus was rushing straight for him. There was no time to move and Mordred cringed against the expected impact, but none came. When he opened his eyes he realized he wasn't solid or apparently visible to the combatants. It was startling to watch these monsters rush right through him and continue on to the fight.

He glanced down and saw he was still in his own body, yet it was only the faintest of shadows. After a few moments he was finally able to take in his surroundings and his jaw fell open in shock. The sky was littered with shattered planets and the tendrils of exploding stars seemed to be stretching out towards him. Warriors clashed in every direction, an orgy of violence and death on an unimaginable scale.

In the chaos Mordred didn't know which way to turn, yet something seemed strangely familiar about this place. Stumbling blindly, he phased through warrior after warrior until he happened to catch sight of it, the altar. The twin banners waved majestically about the glittering throne as it shown in all its original glory. It was the same dead world he'd seen in his earlier vision, yet now it had come alive. Somehow Mordred knew this was the battle that ended everything. This was the Armageddon of the Second World. This was the last conflagration that snuffed out all these worlds and led to the beginning of the Third World. How he knew this, he had no idea, yet now his eyes sought her out, the Golden Lady, the Goddess of Gods.

Her statue gleamed in all its original brilliance and an impenetrable regiment of the stoutest warriors stood guard around it, repelling all comers. Multitudes died trying to get within reach of the statue, yet somewhere out here in the milieu was the real Goddess. It was no use trying to find her on the ground, Mordred needed to gain some altitude to make sense of the madness that surrounded him. Phasing through combatants, he made his way to the nearest rise. It was a sheer cliff, yet with his insubstantial body it proved easy to climb. Minute after minute went by as he scaled the side, the total warfare overwhelming all of his senses. He had almost reached the peak when he turned to gaze over the valley. It was then he saw her directly in the middle. Her banner, three black circles on a field of blood red stood tall as she annihilated all comers.

She was death personified. A whirling, unstoppable force, a scythe that none could stand against. He had thought he knew what it meant to be a warrior, but watching her now he realized how feeble his imagination had been. Tendrils of white hot energy bled out from her fingertips, shaking the very ground under all their feet. Her powers were beyond those of all the others, yet she chose to fight them hand to hand. It was the battle that matter, not just the victory.

Clinging just below the peak he watched in amazement as she tore through all comers, ripping warriors from the sky with but of flick of her wrist. The others might be Gods as well, but they seemed dull and secondary against her brilliance. It was only after watching her for what seemed like a lifetime that Mordred realized the other banner, the three yellow lines on a field of green was absent. In every other vision or dream, it was always there, always in opposition to her, but he couldn't find it in any direction. It had seemed to pursue her through time, yet here at the end it was deficient. Why?

Bits of rock and clay sprinkled down through Mordred and at first he assumed it was more warriors battling on top of the peak, but he couldn't make out the clash of weapons. How he eventually heard it, he wasn't sure, but even with the all-consuming din of war, he heard the cries. Pulling himself the rest of the way up to the peak, he was stunned to see the Golden Lady. He glanced down again and saw her fighting in the valley, but she was also here on the peak. He managed to pull himself onto the peak and stood, not sure what to make of this. It was only when she turned and looked directly at him that he saw the sorrow in her eyes.

"كل شيء. فقدت."

His heart went out to her, as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He took a tentative first step towards her, reaching his hand out ….

* * *

And then the world fell away again.

* * *

Tokyo Suburbs

Higashi is a residential district of the Shibuya ward in Tokyo. Kijuro Makuda main residence was here and it was well fortified. Even when he wasn't here, the guards patrolled night and day. Cameras continually scanned the grounds and surrounding neighborhood so it was next to impossible for anyone to launch a sneak attack. Masumi had no such plans. She was going to strike head on and kill everyone she found inside. She had no feeling for any of these people, they were just obstacles in her way. Kijuro had run home for cover, to ground, so that meant she had to leave him no ground to run to. She was herding him towards one particular location, the small _Hanamachi _or Geisha town that Rie Saga grand dowager of his private geishas came from. It was where this had all started, with Kijuro's refusal to accept no as an answer. That refusal had lead to Masumi's parents being gunned down in broad daylight in front of her. She would make Kijuro remember before he died.

She stepped out in front of the main gate and just waited. Her pale skin was almost translucent against her black robe. Masumi could hear them scrambling inside, yet she didn't move a muscle. The gate opened and the first man came out firing his automatic weapon. A flick of her wrist and he was falling to the ground dead. She moved with alarming speed towards the gate, even as they tried to close it. They didn't succeed and she was inside. Gunfire erupted all through the house and was joined by the screams of those that got in her way. She sparred no one, as in her eyes they were all guilty.

* * *

Tokyo

Bruce suddenly sat up and his whole body tensed. Selina noticed this immediately.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Something's happened,' he said, his voice low and unforgiving. "She's attacked. Damn it! I should have known!"

"Bruce,' Selina started to say.

"Not now, Selina, it's time to move!"

He was rushing towards the door before she could say another word.

* * *

Apokolips

War preparations were almost completed and the attack would soon begin. Darkseid stood on his balcony surveying his fleet. Earth, that wretched planet had been nothing but a throne in his side since he'd first heard of it. Now another, potentially even greater threat was growing there. He would not allow it to see its completion. His allies, the Manhunters were already on their way and soon others would join them. Strangely New Genesis had been silent this whole time. Darkseid imagined High Father knew of the Goddess' return just as he did. For all his talk about peace and harmony, High Father wasn't a fool. He knew what she was capable. He wouldn't protest too much no matter what Darkseid did.

If destroying Earth once and for all was the price for stopping her, Darkseid was prepared to pay it.

* * *

Metropolis

It was late and the day was nearly over. Clark was just getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang. He slipped his shirt back on and went to open the door. When he did, he found Hippolyta standing there.

"I'm sorry it's so late, but I wasn't sure where else to go,' she immediately said.

"Come in."


	28. Chapter 28

Stages & Missteps

"_To err is so human"_

Like a cotton candy world, the clouds stretched out in every direction. The wind was cold and wet as it roared in her ears, yet all other sound was washed away. Mary Marvel smiled as she indulged her new powers. As she floated through the billowing whiteness the world below seemed so far away. There were no questions up here. All the doubts were miles away. Her self-image wasn't constantly being reflected in the eyes of others. The transition to adulthood was forgotten for a while.

It would all come rushing back as soon as she landed. There was really no going back now. In some ways it was like she'd graduated, yet she didn't have the safety net of moving back home. She could never go home again. Most of the world saw her now as an adult. The League and the other heroes still saw her as a child, a teenager. For herself, Mary wasn't sure where she fit in. It seemed the public and private selves were at odds. A paraphrase of the old quote kept running through her mind. _"When I was a child, I thought and acted like a child. When I became an adult it was time to put childish things away."_

Was she really an adult, she wondered? Is it really just a matter of how we look on the outside that defines this? Emotionally she felt no different than she had before. She was just as confused and unsure about everything. While many wish nothing else but to rush headlong into adulthood, Mary was like many that found it a bit frightening. There was such a great emphasis put on the transition in all cultures. Arbitrary dates or years were selected and ceremonies held to welcome a child into adulthood. Could it really be that simple? You turn 13 and everything changes? You have your first period and suddenly you're a woman? Could something as simple as having a party to announce it really make it so?

Yet the opposite seemed wrong to Mary too. Putting it off, not facing that you were growing up and clinging to childhood was denying life. Hadn't that been what she accused Billy of doing all this time? When they used to say the word "Shazam" they could play at being adults, but when things got too much they could just say it again and return to being children. It was really a child's fantasy, all the excitement of being an adult, yet none of the responsibility. It was really a version of limbo, where the natural progress of life was denied. Billy was still content to live like that, forever being one of Peter Pan's lost boys. Mary now knew that wasn't living at all. The transformation forced her to face what she'd been too scared to before.

She couldn't go home again.

* * *

Metropolis

A light rain fell over the city and with it a damp breeze had come up. Hippolyta stood at an open window looking out over Clark's city. When she'd left the Embassy she hadn't known where she was going, but found herself here. She needed to talk and it seemed her only friend out here in the Man's world was ironically also the man she'd slept with. Her emotions were on edge and feelings she'd long though she'd dealt with had come rushing back to her. What she was feeling tonight had nothing to do with being a hero or even an Amazon, but ran much deeper.

"Lyta,' he said, causing her to turn. Clark held out a glass of wine and she accepted it. Her eyes flickered to his and then she turned back to the night sky.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked.

"Yes and no,' she replied.

He kept his distance, giving her room, but his eyes took in every detail of her posture. Once again he was reminded of the difference between perception and reality with her. For most she was this immortal being, Queen of the Amazons, more myth than reality, yet as he looked at her standing in front of him he couldn't escape seeing her as a woman. Since their night on the beach it was as if he were seeing her with new eyes. He couldn't help think about how others saw him, as this larger than life hero, above the mortal concerns of everyone else. Isn't that how he'd seen her? Yet that night and the time since had stripped away the illusion. She was flesh and blood, just like he was. Everything about her posture said she was unsettled, vulnerable and feeling alone. It seemed to call to him on a most basic level. He wanted to help if he could.

"I may not have all the answers, but I'm told I'm a good listener,' he offered.

She half turned and looked at him, giving a small smile. She glanced down at the wine glass in her hands, as if it would have some answer about where to start.

"You know why I've done this,' she stated.

"Yes."

"That was all I thought of when I began this, saving my daughter,' she continued. "I understood a sacrifice had to be made and I couldn't let it be Diana. That was all that was important to me."

He didn't speak, just waited for her to continue. She took a sip of the wine and glanced back at the rain.

"It seemed so simple in the abstract. I take her place and sacrifice myself so she might live."

"Something's changed?" He asked.

"Yes, though my resolve has not,' she admitted. "I will see this through, this course I have chosen."

"But?"

"It is suddenly very real to me, Clark," she replied. "The battle earlier stripped away everything that might have let me pretend."

"How do you mean?"

"That woman, Sapphire had won,' Hippolyta admitted. Her voice was very low and seemed far away as she remembered it. "I fought and struggled, but if it hadn't been for young Mary's intervention I would have died. I know that as sure as we are standing here."

"But Mary was there,' he offered.

"Yes, thankfully,' she replied. "But I looked into Death's eye again before she did. All these years later and nothing had changed. When I was just a mortal woman I died struggling in the dirt as my life slipped away. I had the same feeling today. I wasn't thinking of honor or valor or the Amazons or my Gods or any of it. I was only thinking one thing I didn't want to die. Everything else was stripped away and that one shattering thought was left. I wanted to live, desperately to live. I had a greedy, overwhelming hunger for life that was all I cared about."

"I would imagine that's natural, Lyta,' Clark said. "You were facing your own mortality."

"Yes, but you see I've faced it once before,' she countered. "I remember being so helpless. It was such an awful feeling. I knew all my hopes and dreams meant nothing, just as I did today. My life oozed out and the chill slowly moved over me. I was so utterly alone. It was awful. I found out today nothing has changed. Thousands of years have gone by. I've been reborn as an immortal Amazon and shepherd of my people, yet in those final moments it was still the same. I was alone."

As she was talking, Clark had turned away.

"We all die alone,' he whispered.

Hippolyta looked at him, his face half in shadows. Something had come over him that she hadn't expected. When he turned back to her she saw a reflection of her own feelings in his expression.

"I've never talked about it with anyone, but I know what you mean,' he said. "I fought Doomsday and died. Before that I had almost believe I couldn't die. I began to wonder if perhaps I was immortal too, but that all changed that day. In the end I'm not sure if I was fighting Doomsday or just for life. I remember the last moments so well. I couldn't hear or see anything or anyone. I knew they were there, but I felt so far away. I was alone and then it was all over."

"Yes,' Hippolyta agreed. "I felt that today. The loneliness."

In that moment Clark wasn't thinking about the rest of his life, but only this moment. Was he still a good man as his fingers moved to stroke her cheek, that's for others to decided. Was this a betrayal of Dinah, yes. Was it a betrayal of everything he thought he believed, yes again. Was this a betrayal of others and their trust in him, the answer was yes to all of it, yet his fingers continued forward.

Had this been what she was seeking when she came here? Hippolyta wasn't sure. She had no illusions about what this was; yet she didn't pull away as his fingers made contact. Titles, honors, responsibilities were just words, like glory or honor or valor had been in those last moments. She was given a reprieve from the end, who knows for how long. That lingering, endless nothingness was still rushing towards her. It might come tomorrow, which meant these were the last moments she had. For all the words that were supposed to mean something, they paled against the loneliness. Death makes us all so human and no human wants to be alone.

As she moved closer, Clark welcomed her into his embrace. He was again crossing a line he shouldn't cross. He'd been raised to believe that a man should live by a code of honor and he'd tried to do that for most of his life. Yet like all of us, he didn't always live up to those ideals. He had the same mortal failings as everyone else. He also had the same wants and desires. He was just a man after all. The Super part was what the public believed and what they saw when he confronted evil. He fought the good fight because he could and because it was the right thing to do. He was a hero because of it, yet no one is always a hero.

He was a man and Hippolyta was a woman. The loneliness had brought them together and neither resisted it. Others would most likely condemn their actions, but they wouldn't understand what was happening in this moment. When their lips touched it was as if the loneliness was pushed away. It might seem like a small thing, yet it was all that mattered in the moment. Neither objected as they moved towards the bedroom.

* * *

Mount Olympus

It had long been the home of the twelve main Gods of the Greek pantheon, along with many of the lesser Gods. Its palace was not defined by time or space and each God could have their own realm to look over. Olympus was not shaken by winds nor ever wet with rain, nor did snow fall upon it, but the air was clear and cloudless, and over it hovered a radiant whiteness. Aphrodite sat in front of the reflecting pool watching multiple events on Earth. Her breathtaking beauty was a mask of serene calm and gave away nothing of her thoughts. She was just starting to stretch her hand out towards the water when the very ground began to tremble. Lightening and thunder seemed to surround her and as she looked up Zeus came riding towards her on his chariot. He pulled the reins to stop his might steeds and then stormed down to confront her. The difference between them could not have been more striking. A huge barrel chest man, the personification of all maleness, Zeus was as intimidating as ever. Aphrodite on the other hand was the personification of all things female, perfection that went beyond any other being in creation. Anger flashed over his features.

"You have been warned against going against me!" He shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the Goddess of Love.

"I have not disobeyed your commands, King of the Gods,' she calmly replied.

"You follow the letter, but not the spirit!" He growled. "I want no interference with the Champion's life!"

"There has already been interference, which you know."

"By mortal hands, not the Gods."

"You may allow this to go unnoticed, but I will not,' Aphrodite replied.

"Do not defy me, Goddess!" Zeus screamed. "I will not allow my children to go against my wishes!"

Slowly Aphrodite rose to her feet. She did not flinch against the King of the Gods wraith, but held his eyes.

"I am not your child, Zeus, as you well know,' she calmly said. "I was alive long before you and will be long after you're gone."

"You test me?" He hissed. "I will not allow it!"

"And what will you do, Zeus?' She said with a small smile. "Will you force me into a loveless marriage? Oh, yes, you've already done that, haven't you? Perhaps you'll banish me, but no, I don't think so. Even you don't want to live in the world without love."

"I have other ways, Aphrodite,' Zeus replied. "You were born of the Titans, I would remind you where are they now? You will not interfere!"

Aphrodite looked at King of the Gods for a moment and then slowly began to stroll away.

"She is my champion, Zeus.' Aphrodite turned to him once more. "Diana may be your daughter, but she's my champion."

If the King of the Gods could be surprised, he was at this moment.

"Don't play with me,' he rasped. "You let gossip turn your head and it will not serve you."

"You don't get it, do you, Zeus?" Aphrodite informed him. "I am the Goddess of Love in all forms. You may be able to keep Diana's origins away from Hera and all the others, but not me."

"If you spread your wide gossip to Hera I may have to test your theory that the world can't live without you,' Zeus fired back. "Perhaps I could promote your son, Eros to take your place."

"That's all you're worried about, isn't it?" Aphrodite asked. "That your wife doesn't find out. You have known about this plot against Diana all this time and have done nothing. Your own daughter and you would let these changes happen in hopes that the original sin will be wiped away."

"If that was all I wanted, I could do it myself,' Zeus dismissively said.

"But you would leave traces that others would see,' she countered. "This way it is by mortal hands and you remain in the clear. If the mother dies, who will be left to tell the tale? All your careful work, your artful story telling with slowly unravel, won't it, Zeus? It's amazing the divine clay story has stood this long without someone questioning it. You wiped the mother's mind of the real knowledge of how her daughter came to be. You forgot one thing; King of the Gods, Hippolyta felt love for you that is why she shared your bed. Where there is love, I know of it. Time is not a fixed line for us, but a circle where every point is the same. You seek to wipe out the evidence and thus the deed. The world has changed so much, but you never could resist the mortals, couldn't you, Zeus?"

Zeus suddenly grew to immense size, towering over Aphrodite.

"You mettle at your own peril, Goddess!" His voice boomed through the room. "Other forces are at work or you would feel my wrath, but do not go against me!"

As effortlessly as he had done before, Aphrodite grew to match his size.

"You speak of the Old One's return,' she said with a smile. "I have known of her too. I was there when she rule this cosmos, just as I have always been. Try and deal with her if you can, but do not threaten me about my champion.'

She moved slowly towards Zeus, the full magnitude of her beauty like the most radiant star.

"I have given my word to not directly interfere and I will keep it, Zeus,' she whispered. "When this is over, perhaps you won't be the only one that will visit the mortals. I find myself enchanted by some among them too."

Zeus railed, the ground shook and the sky turned black, but then as quickly as he'd arrived he disappeared into the mist. Aphrodite transformed back into her original size and moved back to the pool.

"I won't interfere directly, but that doesn't mean I will stand by and do nothing,' she whispered. "Sleep, perchance to dream."

She reached out her lovely index finger and touched the water. Small circles began to spread out from the center.

* * *

Gotham

Dinah Lance tossed and turned fitfully on her bed. The battle earlier and the energy she'd expelled had finally caught up with her. As she slumbered, her dreams were anything but tranquil. It began with familiar images but quickly they began to change. In her dreams Dinah found herself walking out of her apartment building and into a snowstorm. This shouldn't be, she thought. As she looked up and down the street she saw no one and heard nothing. Everywhere she turned it was only the pure white snowflakes drifted down through the silence. Dinah turned to go back inside, but her building was gone, lost in a sea of white.

Seeing no alternative, Dinah began to trudge her way along the wide streets. She was dressed in her costume, yet felt no chill from the cold night air. It took a moment, but she slowly realized this wasn't Gotham. It resembled the city she knew so well, yet none of the familiar landmarks could be seen. Glancing up at the sky, she could barely make out the moon and the evening star overhead. They seemed to impossibly far away and so close she could touch them. Pulling her jack absently tighter to her body, Dinah began to move down the abandon streets.

How long she had walked she had no idea, but suddenly music began to drift through the silence. Venus by Shocking Blue seemed to the song and Dinah changed course and headed towards it. The street she found herself on was unfamiliar to her. It was composed of marble. It was like nothing she'd seen before, a pure pale blue that seemed to glisten against the snowfall. Periodically it was broken up by windows of enormous size. Seemingly random images would flash over them, just long enough for her to turn, but not long enough to catch all of them. The music steadily grew louder.

Rounding a corner after a long walk, Dinah saw a bright light just up ahead. The music seemed to be coming from the same place as the light. As she made her way towards it, the light seemed to get brighter until she couldn't look directly at it. She wanted to turn back, but something seemed to be compelling her on. The light grew so bright it seemed to wash everything else away. Suddenly it stopped and when Dinah's eyes adjusted a woman was standing before her. The woman smiled and Dinah couldn't help being stunned as she looked at her. She was impossibly beautiful, more beautiful than anything Dinah had ever seen.

"Who-Who are you?' Dinah somehow managed to ask.

"Aphrodite."

"The Goddess?"

"That's the one,' she replied with a smile.

"Should I bow or something?' Dinah asked.

"Most would."

"The thing is I really don't believe in you,' Dinah admitted.

"Yet here I am,' Aphrodite replied.

"Good point." Dinah conceded. "So why are you here?"

"I've chosen you, Dinah Lance."

"Chosen me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, this is really starting to get weird,' Dinah said with a shake of her head. "This is a dream, a really weird dream, but just a dream."

"Believe what you may, but it changes nothing,' Aphrodite replied. "The moment approaches and you must act."

"How hard did Harley hit me?' Dinah asked herself.

"Not as hard as I will if you don't pay attention,' Aphrodite snapped.

"I thought you were the Goddess of Love?" Dinah said. "Sure don't sound like it."

Aphrodite laughed at this and it was like musical notes drifting through the air. She started to move towards Dinah, who instinctively started to back up.

"Look, I know this is a dream, but I'm not comfortable with you coming at me like this,' Dinah said. "I don't want to hurt you, so just stay back."

Aphrodite's smile grew larger as she stretched out her lithe hand and touched Dinah's forehead with just the tip of her finger.

"See and understand."

The moment Aphrodite's finger touched Dinah images began to explode through her mind. She stumbled back, swinging her arms widely but made no contact. Battles raged all around her and she could feel everything sensation. Dinah felt as if she were falling through panes of glass, each one flashing an image into her mind just before she broke through. Some she didn't recognize, but some seemed all too familiar. She saw herself battling alongside Hippolyta and her other teammates. Monsters and demons were all around. The glass shattered. A Golden Lady appeared but then the pane shattered. A woman in black let out a scream and then energy erupted from her chest heading straight for Hippolyta. Dinah saw Clark and Diana rushing towards Hippolyta but they would never reach her in time. The pane shattered and the next was of Hippolyta's dead body lying on the ground. The pane shattered and all the ones after it seemed to shatter at the same time.

Dinah gasped and sat up. It took a moment to realize she was back in her bed. It had been a dream she thought, or had it?

* * *

Themyscira

Diana and Artemis had made the trek back to the Oracle's quarters. They had already been searched, but Diana wanted to see them for herself. The new Oracle hadn't moved in yet, as the investigation was still going on. Diana seemed to examine every item in the room, as Artemis watched in confusion.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"The Oracle was tortured before she was killed,' Diana explained. "Epione said some of the bruises on the body went back weeks."

"So?"

"That means that whoever killed her was here all that time,' Diana replied.

"Okay, maybe it's just the gas, but I'm not following you,' Artemis said. "I read the report just like you. Whoever did this is long gone."

"Why, Artemis?" Diana asked. "Why was the Oracle killed? Everything that has happened leads me back here, to this event as the beginning."

"You said you thought there was a link, but I still don't see it,' Artemis admitted.

"I didn't either, at first,' Diana replied. "It was something the new Oracle said that got me to thinking."

"What?'

"Dreams."

"But you said you haven't had any,' Artemis stated.

"I haven't, but I've only been Queen for a few weeks,' Diana pointed out. "I never met with the old Oracle before her death, but my mother did."

"So you think she had the dreams?"

"Yes, and whatever was in those dreams is why she did what she did,' Diana explained.

"What could make her call another tournament and take the title of Champion, let alone sleep with Superman?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, but I can't move forward until I do."

"Are you just talking about being Queen, Diana?' Artemis asked. Diana moved over to the other woman and held her gaze. Her features softened a bit.

"I mean in everything, Artemis,' she softly said. "How can I move forward with you or with my life if I don't understand why it happened? I feel like outside forces are at work here, manipulating me and I don't like it."

"So it's time to go out to the outer world,' Artemis suggested.

"Yes, that is where the answers are."

* * *

The Watchtower

Wally, Shayera, Zatanna and Mari were sitting at a table. Their shift was over and it was story time again.

"Shouldn't we wait until Dinah's here?' Mari suggested hopefully.

"She had a hard day, besides, it's your turn,' Shayera replied.

"That's why I asked,' Mari admitted.

"Come on, Mari, tell us a story,' Wally urged.

"Why do I suddenly have the feeling I'm watching Captain Kangaroo?' Zee commented. "If you ask for the story about the steam shovel that could, I'm going to hit you."

"You usually hit me anyway,' Wally replied.

"Okay, point taken,' Zee admitted.

"Are you two going to talk all night or let Mari tell her story?" Shayera demanded.

"Wow, you're kind of gungho about the storytelling all of a sudden,' See observed.

"Yeah, we practically had to twist your arm when it was your turn,' Wally added.

"Well, it's not my turn now, it's Mari's,' Shayera said with a smile.

"You sure we shouldn't wait for Dinah?" Mari asked hopefully.

"Nope, you're up."

Sighing, Mari saw no way out of it.

"Okay, but you asked for it,' she said. "I'm not much of a story teller, so keep that in mind."

"No one's going to judge you, Mari,' Wally offered.

"How come you judged me on my story?' Zee asked.

"Cause it was about head lice,' Wally replied. "How gross was that!"

"For the last time it wasn't about head lice!" Zee shouted. "It had a point!"

"I did not get that at all,' Wally said.

"Me neither,' Shayera admitted.

"Imbeciles! I'm surrounded by imbeciles,' Zee groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"Wow, that's a rough shot at you, Shayera,' Wally said, leaning towards her.

"Me?" Shayera gasped. "She was talking about you!"

"Right, sure she was,' Wally sad with a smirk.

"I was talking about both of you,' Zee shouted.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Before they could continue, Mari spoke up.

"So do you want a story or not?'

The three looked at each other, but reluctantly let it go.

"A story,' Wally finally said.

"Okay, but I'm not promising anything," Mari said. "This was something that happened to me about three weeks ago at the laundromat."

"You were at the laundromat?' Zee asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you were a model, a successful model,' Zee admitted.

"I am."

"How successful could you be if you're hanging out in laundromats?' Wally chimed in.

"I wasn't hanging out in a laundromat, I was washing my clothes!" Mari protested.

"You'd think if you were that successful you'd have your own machines,' Wally replied.

"He kind of has a point," Zee added.

"I was out of town!" Mari fired back. "I needed to wash a few things, so I went to a laundromat, okay?"

"I guess."

"I have my own machines, I just needed to wash a couple of things is all,' Mari said in justification. "Why am I explaining this to you two, anyway?"

"You know if you need a couple of bucks to tide you over, just ask,' Zee offered.

"I don't need your money, I really am successful,' Mari fired back.

"Okay, just offering,' Zee replied.

"You know I've had my eye on this cool jacket,' Wally said to Zee. "A couple of bucks would make a dream come true for yours truly. I mean it has a dragon on the back and everything!"

"I'm not giving you any money,' Zee immediately replied. "Oh, by the way, a satin jacket with a dragon on it doesn't say cool it says douchebag."

"How did you know it was satin?" Wally asked. "That's like freaky weird how you do that! That magic stuff is amazing."

"It doesn't take magic,' Zee replied.

"Would you two shut up and let her tell the story?' Shayera shouted.

"Who's stopping her?' Wally innocently asked. The glare Shayera gave him made him cringe just a bit. "Go-go ahead, Mari."

Mari looked at them and was clearly a bit upset about what had been said, but pressed forward with her story.

"So I'm in the laundromat, not because I'm not doing well or need money, but because I needed to wash a few things."

She glared at Wally and Zee to make sure they didn't say anything before she continued.

"Anyway, as I waiting for my things to dry I was sitting at the table when two older women sat down."

"Were they hot?" Wally asked.

"They were both grandmas,' Mari replied.

"Were they hot grandmas? Ow!"

Shayera had slapped him.

"So they started talking about their grandchildren and it seemed one had just had a new grandchild the week before and the other was expecting one the following week,' Mari said. "I was trying not to listen, but they were talking really loud."

She paused and took a sip from her beverage as she remembered the moment.

"It got a little weird, as one grandma was saying that her daughter was worried the baby was too big to come out down there,' Mari explained. "She must have said "down there' like twenty times."

"You know, usually I like stories about 'down there', but I'm getting a feeling I'm not going to like this one,' Wally admitted.

"Would you shut up and let her tell the story,' Shayera said to him.

'You're not going to like it, Wally,' Mari said with a smile. "Cause the other grandma finally said, "You know the cooter stretches, don't you?"

"Man down!" Wally shouted, cringing in horror.

"The what?" Shayera asked.

"Don't make her say it again!' Zee gasped.

"Well I don't know what she's talking about,' Shayera protested. "I'm not from Earth, remember?"

"Too bad!" Zee exclaimed.

"I wonder if I could enter the speed force and go back in time and tear my ears off before I heard that,' Wally moaned.

"It gets worse,' Mari said, smiling as she continued. "The grandma that had just had a grandchild, said her daughter had delivered early and the baby was so small, the daughter was worried her nipples were too big for the baby's mouth. She said her boobs were bigger than the whole baby."

Zee and Shayera cringed at the thought.

"Unfortunately, I understood that,' Shayera groaned.

"Too big for the baby's mouth? What kind of freak was she?' Zee gasped.

"I kind of blackout at that moment," Mari admitted.

The four of them sat there in silence for a moment, as the story sunk in.

"Um, you didn't happen to get the daughter's name, did you?" Wally asked.

The other three hit him.

"Ow!"


	29. Chapter 29

Night Day Night

Marionette

The first wave came just after sundown.

They were beaten back.

The second wave came twenty minutes later.

They were also beaten back.

Now they waited for the third wave.

Vigilante, Wildcat and Vampirella were exhausted and each had their doubts about whether they could fight them off one more time. Vampirella harvested those that had fallen, gaining any additional strength she could for the coming battle. Vigilante reloaded his guns, but the sight of what she was doing kind of turned his stomach. She was an ally and about as dangerous as anyone out here, so he wisely turned and went inside. He found Wildcat standing at the window looking out towards the mountains.

"Trying to pick out a nice spot for a summer home?" He joked.

"More like my grave,' Wildcat replied without turning. His voice was low and seemed to have an edge to it. Vigilante had noticed Wildcat was getting increasingly somber as this battle went on. That wasn't a good sign.

"Hell, pardner, I've been in worse situations then this,' Vigilante said with a forced gaiety. "Why once I was caught between three showgirls all on the warpath for my head. Them ladies put these here blood suckers to shame."

"Save it,' Wildcat said, turning to look at his friend. "I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it, but I think it's too late for that now."

"What are you talking about?"

Wildcat turned from the window and looked at his friend.

"We came out here looking for answers. I guess we found them."

"Do tell?"

"Yes,' Wildcat replied. "We're just like the athlete that hangs on too long. We were wondering if maybe the superhero life had finally passed us by and now we know. It has. We're just two men past their prime trying to hold on to what we had. We're going to die here. Whether it's this attack or the next, it doesn't really matter. We should have hung all this up long ago."

Vigilante stood for a moment just staring at his friend. The emotion behind the words caught him by surprise. It also put him in a fighting mood.

"I hate to disagree with you, son, but I don't see it that way." He hitched up his gun belt just a bit more. "I reckon on making it out of here. Them blood suckers ain't whipped us yet!"

"Oh, come on, Vigilante!" Wildcat snapped. He softened his voice as he looked over his shoulder. "Greg, we're an ex-prize fighter and an ex-radio country singer. Our world is long gone. This is a new world for different heroes and there's no place for relics like us. We've been gone, what, two months and in all that time the League hasn't called once. You know why? Cause they don't need us. How simpler could they make it? Ted Grant and Greg Saunders are just men. We don't have any superpowers. We should have hung it up a long time ago. Now we're going to die out here in the middle of nowhere. For what? Nothing. We'll be forgotten just like the long list of others that died out here."

Vigilante started to speak, but saw how set Wildcat was in his opinion. Reluctantly he checked his guns and started to pull up his kerchief. Just before he had it in place he looked at Wildcat one more time.

"Maybe you're right, Ted,' he said with a nod. "Maybe all this don't add up to a hill of beans in the bigger picture. Maybe when the next world conquerors come, guys like you and me won't be worth a damn against them. Maybe we all just die and are forgotten. That's the way of the world, always has been, always will be. That don't mean you give up the fight though. Sure, this might be a lost cause, just like us, but you fight for the lost causes harder than any others, my friend. It ain't always about the destination, but how you get there. I plan on getting there with my boots on and my guns blazing."

Vigilante pulled up his kerchief and headed back out into the night. Wildcat wanted to say something, but no words came. Finally he just turned back to the window and stared out at the night sky.

"Your friend is right,' a female voice said. Wildcat turned to see Vampirella standing in the doorway. She wiped the last of the blood from her lips and her eyes held his.

"About what?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter how you die, but how you live."

"That sounds a little odd coming from someone that's undead,' he replied.

"Perhaps, but another way of saying undead is not dead,' she stated. "I'm not dead, Wildcat and I don't plan on that changing here."

"I don't imagine anyone ever planned on dying here, Vampirella, but that don't mean it doesn't happen,' he explained. "We're in the middle of nowhere. How many people do you think have died out here? Hundreds? Thousands? Probably no one will ever now. They all had hopes and dreams were just washed away like we will be."

"So you've become a nihilist in your old age?' She asked.

"No, I've just become old,' he replied. "I envy you some times Vamp. You don't have to worry about growing old like the rest of us. You have eternal youth, while the rest of us have to watch it slip away day by day. Rich or poor, it doesn't matter in the end really. Everything you fought and worked for is for nothing. You're forgotten as easily as people turn the page. Do you know who Otto Graham is Vampirella?'

She shook her head no.

"Most people don't,' Wildcat replied with a sad smile. "He played professional football in the early days. Ten years he played and ten years he lead his team to the championship game. He won 7 of them, but ask someone today who's the greatest quarterback ever and his name won't even be mentioned. He's mostly forgotten, except for the diehard fanatics. I saw him play, Vamp."

"And your point?"

"I guess I just never saw myself as an old man,' Wildcat admitted. "I never thought the world would pass me by and one day all this superhero business would all be over. I know now that you reach a point in your life where you have to face that. I keep thinking of that old proverb, _when I was a child, I thought and spoke as a child, but now I'm a man and it's time to put childish things away_. I guess I'm just realizing the transition comes whether you want it or not. Time waits for nobody."

Vampirella had been listening to all of this. Slowly she began to move towards him. There was a cold look in her eye as she stopped right in front of Wildcat.

"Poor you, Wildcat,' she said sarcastically. "You think your life is over because you can't play superhero anymore. The transition to middle age is so horrible you're just going to give us, is that it?"

"That's not what I'm saying,' Wildcat snapped.

"But isn't it? What's the point if we're all going to die and be forgotten, right?" She challenged him. "Life is a zero sum game, Ted, no one gets out alive. What matters is how you live that life and what you do with it. Your friend Vigilante might be irritating, but he's right. Yes, all life is suffering and lose, but do you just accept it or as the old Irish saying goes, is this a private fight or can anyone get involved? You think you're the only person that is going through a transition in their life? You're not, Ted. There are probably millions of young people struggle out there to make the transition to adulthood and it seems just as hopeless to them as this does to you."

She moved closer, pressing him against the wall.

"What does it matter in the big picture? Is that what you said?" She hissed in his face. "Perhaps nothing and in a week some alien army will invade and everything that happens here will be forgotten, except by us and the people here. You're closer to the end of your life than the beginning, but one thing hasn't changed. It's all up to you. When it ends, how do you want to remember you life, Ted? Did you keep fighting to the end like your friend, Vigilante, or did you give up? Are you just going to go quietly into that long good night? Or are you going to be what you always thought of yourself as, a man. Yes, just a man with all his faults and failings, but a man. This isn't about honor or glory or any of those others things that most talk about. This is about you, Ted. Are you going to be the man you wanted to be all those years ago when you started this?"

She held his gaze for a moment and then pivoted on her heel and marched out into the night.

* * *

Metropolis

The morning sun flooded into the room. Usually it brought with it hope and power, but today it also brought Clark shame. As he lay on his bed he could feel Hippolyta in his arms. They had spent the night together. He had crossed another line and broken another trust. She was blameless in this, not knowing of his relationship with Dinah. Hippolyta had come to him for comfort in her dark hour and he should have been able to give that without going further. He felt ashamed of his weakness. He wanted to believe he was above such things, that he lived by a higher code of behavior but now he knew that was just a lie.

He might have all the powers in the world, but he was still just a mortal man. He wasn't that symbol of everything good and right in the world now. As with most that cheat guilt came first. Guilt over the betrayal and so many other things, but soon it is always followed by rationalization. The cheater tries to mitigate what they have done. They try and talk themselves off the hook, so to speak. Some are even so good at it they can talk themselves into the idea that they are really the victim, that the other party drove them to it.

Most rationalizations aren't this involved. Most start with it was a one-time thing and will never happen again, that sort of thing. It was an Outlier for their life, one strange aberrant night that won't happen again and that need not be told to their partner. This usually works for a while, until they do it again. Other rationalizations come into play, but for the most part they are variation of that theme,

The truth is really much more simple. They wanted to. They weren't thinking of anyone else or the future or what it all means, they just wanted to right now. They were bored or lonely or sad or countless other things and then this amazing chance presented itself and they took it. Like their reasons, cheaters are all different and can't be covered under one blanket statement. Are most cheaters good people? Probably not the best, but some are. It's not as if they couldn't have helped themselves, for the most part they could have. They don't really need to admit their problem and seek counseling for it, but that's the acceptable way today, so most will give it a try. They're not addicted to sex, they just like it like most people do.

The critical stage is right afterwards, the very place Clark found himself in now. What do you do? You're responsible, no one else, so what do you do? Do you come clean with everyone and tell everything? Do you just tell the person you're involved in and leave it at that? Or do you say nothing.

"Good morning."

Clark glanced to the side and saw Hippolyta smiling at him. She looked lovely in the morning light.

"Good morning."

"Thank you for being there for me last night."

She leaned up and kissed him. One kiss led to another and all those questions were pushed to the back. The moment took over again.

* * *

Elsewhere

"The moment grows near,' Circe said with an evil grin. When she didn't hear a response from Morgaine, she turned. Morgaine was looking off into the distance, lost in thought.

"This is too important, Morgaine," Circe spat out. "Concentrate on the moment and not your lost toy."

Morgaine spun around and faced Circe. There was fire in her eyes.

"I warn you, do not speak of him again,' she growled. "That is none of your business!"

"You are making it my business by mooning over Mordred,' Circe replied. "We're this close to achieving our goal of eliminating Hippolyta and your mind is on your lover!"

"He's disappeared,' Morgaine replied. "I can't find him, even with all my magic!"

"A boy runs away from home, he'll eventually comes back,' Circe stated. "I need you focused. The moment is almost at hand. The power is starting to build within our vessel and she's already close to the target!"

"I said I would do my part, Circe,' Morgaine coldly said. "Don't question me again."

"Make sure I don't have to Morgaine."

The two women stared at each other for a moment. This had always been an uneasy alliance and the strain was starting to show.

"If you are ready, it's time to set the stage,' Circe said in a low voice.

"Let the battle begin."

* * *

The Watchtower - Later

Dinah had been preoccupied with her dream and wasn't sure what to do about it. She knew Hippolyta was on the station somewhere, but the whole idea of saying out loud that the Goddess Aphrodite had come to her in a dream to warn her about some impending disaster seemed just too far fetched. Sure, Hippolyta believed in those sorts of things, but Dinah still wasn't sure she did. Plus there was still the linger matter of Clark and Dinah didn't feel like getting into that right now. As if on cue, the warning sirens went off and all other thoughts were pushed aside. Dinah, Ray and Jonn snapped into action, assuming their positions at the controls.

"It's in Washington,' Dinah said.

"It looks like a full scale attack,' Ray added.

"Let's assemble a team,' Jonn replied.

The door opened and several members entered.

"So what's the emergence, guys?' Wally asked.

"An attack in Washington," Dinah said. "Wally, you Hippolyta, Mari and I should get down there."

"From the looks of it, you'll need some heavy hitters,' Ray offered. "Should I contact Superman or Supergirl, maybe Power Girl?'

"I'll help,' Mary spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Nice outfit, Mary,' Wally offered with a big smile.

"Thanks,' she replied, blushing a little. "I can help and I'm right here."

Dinah looked at Jonn. There were doubts in their eyes.

"I did save your bacon already, I'll have you know,' Mary said defiantly.

It was Hippolyta that spoke up.

"If she can help, we should take her. Mary welcome."

"All right, Mary, you're in,' Dinah finally said. "Jonn and I will go as well."

He nodded and the group moved over to the transporter.

"See if you can get us some backup as soon as possible, Ray.' Dinah said as she joined the others on the platform. He nodded and then started the transporter sequence. In a moment the group disappeared.

* * *

Elsewhere

Morgaine le Fey and Circe watched the heroes arrived on the scene. Cold wicked smiled crossed their lips as they saw Mary and Hippolyta were in the group.

"We should strike now,' Morgaine said.

"Patience,' Circe replied. "Let the heroes fight a bit. Let them trust her and let down their guard around her. The power is still building and is tied to her anger. Whatever being possesses her grows stronger by the moment. When the time comes, our little Mary will let out some of that power that transformed her. We have both tasted what power it is, Hippolyta will not be able to stand against it."

"I doubt any of them will be able to stand against it."

"Yes, and our revenge will be complete against Hippolyta. Let's relish her last moments on Earth."

Morgaine seemed frustrated with the thought of waiting, but didn't say anything.

"He'll still be out there when this is over, Morgaine,' Circe derisively said. "You can find your toy when this is over."

"I told you once that is none of your concern,' Morgaine spat out in reply. "Don't make me show you the err of your ways, Circe."

"One thing at a time, Morgaine. Let's kill Hippolyta first."

* * *

Themyscira

Diana had contacted the Embassy, but had been told Hippolyta hadn't been there all night. It seemed to confirm what she'd been trying to ignore. The anger began to boil up inside her and most of it was directed at Kal. How could he betray her trust like that? Sleeping with Diana's own mother was beyond the pale. She'd been putting this off for too long and now it was time to get all the answers she'd been seeking. It was time to confront this head on. Signaling to her aids, Diana canceled all of her appointments and then headed straight for the portal. Artemis was standing beside it.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked.

"I just came to wish you luck,' Artemis replied. "I figured sooner or later you'd get around to confronting your mother on this. Took longer than I though, actually."

"She owes me answers and this time I'm not going to be put off,' Diana stated.

"While you're there, you ought to let Superman know just how you feel about his part in this too,' Artemis suggested.

"I plan on making my feelings very clear to Kal."

'Well, all right,' Artemis said with a smile. "Kick his ass, my Queen. I'll see you when you get back.

"Yes, you will."

Diana took the unexpected step towards Artemis and kissed her. The held each other's gaze for a moment and then Diana stepped through the portal.

"Really wouldn't want to be a Kryptonian right about now,' Artemis mutter to herself.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark was just finishing up his patrol. He let himself fly out over the ocean just as twilight started. He always loved this time of night. He could see the lights starting to come on all over the city. It was safe. Questions swirled around in his head, but he found no easy answers. He had been living with the thought that he wasn't the man he thought he was all day and it was eating away at him.

A familiar heartbeat reached his ears and his expression changed to one of surprise. What is she doing here, he wondered? Knowing she was a friend, he didn't even raise his defenses as he started to turn towards her.

"You Bastard!"

Diana roared as she hauled off and hit Clark with all her might. The anger had finally boiled over and it was all directed at him. The confusion, anger, frustration, and hurt had all been building up inside of her for so long. Diana had been trying to keep it all inside, but eventually like everyone else it had to come out. Seeing him, it suddenly had a focal point. She wasn't even sure what his real role in all of this was, but somehow he was involved. She wanted to lash out at someone and he was the best candidate. Her punch caught him flush on the jaw and sent him hurling towards the water below. Diana dove after him.

Many things can be said about Superman, both pro and con, but one fact is undisputed; he can take a punch. In his time, he's taken on Darkseid, Doomsday and countless others. What he hadn't done and really never expected to, was take a full on shot from an Amazon. This particular Amazon wasn't your ordinary Amazon, either. Up until recently she was Wonder Woman, but now she was Queen Diana, but in either guise, she was a force to be reckoned with. When she was pissed, look out.

Unfortunately, Clark wasn't aware of this one crucial fact until after her fist met his jaw. She had rung his bell, as the saying goes. He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs and piece together what had just happened. Was that Diana, Clark wondered? He received his answer as she came crashing into him, driving them both into the ocean.

"Di.." he started to speak, but then they were underwater. She's hitting me, Clark thought, why is Diana hitting me? Did she know about what happened between him and Hippolyta? How? Whatever the reason it hurt! With a burst of speed, Clark wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side. He figured now she was neutralized and couldn't punch him again. A second too late he remembered her knees. One of them forcefully made contact with his lower anatomy. Oh God, Clark groaned. He might be pretty much invulnerable, but that still hurt, a lot.

His grip slipped and she starting hitting him again. She added kicking to the mix, as well. He could see air bubbles streaming from her lips, as if she were trying to curse him, but the water was stopping the sound. She'll run out of breath soon and if I can just keep her underwater, maybe I can get her to calm down, he thought. I hope she runs out of air soon.

For Diana's part, she was livid. It seemed everything that had happened, the colossal upheaval of her entire life and complete sense of confusion and betrayal had crystallized into an undirected anger. It found a focus with Clark. He was her friend, her best friend in the Man's world and there were times when she thought perhaps he might be more than that. When you add to her confusion and frustration over everything that had been happening, that she believed he was having an affair with her mother of all people, it made her want to, simply put, beat the living shit out of him. That was the only thought in her mind at the moment.

When she had finally seen him in person the frustration and anger just spilled out. She had no rational plan, just the thought of hitting him, hard and repeatedly. All her fighting styles and skills were overwhelmed by that simple desire to hit him repeatedly. Emotions are difficult for everyone, from Queen to commoner. They take a person outside their usual sphere and into the unknown. We like to believe we can handle them, but we never know until they overwhelm us. Anxiety, fear, worry, sorrow and anger are powerful emotions. Pharmaceutical companies have been getting rich off promises to ease them, to make them go away for years. Take a pill. Take a pill and push the problems away. Smooth the rough edges of life off. Shorten those highs and lows and remain safe and comfortable in the middle.

The Prozac Nation.

What they don't tell you is that life is hard, always has been always will be. You can zone out for a while, but it's always there and so are those issues. Soon you're taking more and more pills just to get through the day. You justify it to yourself by saying it's only because of your ADHD or your anxiety disorder or your depression or your fibromyalgia or your emotional issues or your restless leg syndrome, etc, etc, etc. Now you're anxious if you get low on pills and the depression come roaring back. Look around you and try to figure out how many people, just say the ones over thirty, are taking some sort of pill daily. The number will surprise you.

All these problems are real, but there is another simpler truth that no one wants to talk about. Life isn't happy or fair all the time. It's a random series of highs and lows spaced sporadically around the calm. The sad truth is there are more lows than highs. Emotions are natural. Grief and depression are supposed to happen with a loss. Part of the human condition has always been how you deal with it, but not any more.

Anger turned outward, but misdirected leads to bigotry, mistakes, assumptions and violence. Anger turned inward leads to depression. Anger turned sideways leads to madness. The only real way to deal with it is to confront it. Violence isn't the answer, but sometimes it feels like it is. Some times things just build up until you want to smash your fist into something and scream at the top of your lungs about the unfairness of life. This isn't the point where you should pop a pill, but step back and realize why you are angry. Understanding why leads to growth and becoming a fully actualized adult.

Stepping off the soapbox and back to the scene, Diana thrashed about, swinging wildly at Clark. Slowly she realized she was running out of air and as much as she wanted to continue, she needed to breath. Pushing herself away from him, Diana made a beeline upwards. As her head broke the surface she panted, sucking in a glorious lungful of air. As she opened her eyes, she gasped as Clark was floating above her.

"Maybe we should talk."

* * *

Washington

A great fissure had opened up in the center of the city and a hoard of demons and monsters had crawled out. For some of the terrified citizens it seemed Hell had broken through into their world. The Justice League arrived and immediately went into action. Jonn and Hippolyta took point, while the others fanned out to confront the nightmare. As the battle went on, Hippolyta's natural leadership qualities took over. She was used to seeing the big picture and had a mind for strategy born of countless battles over the years. Dinah stayed in communications with the Tower as she fought her way around the back of the hordes.

Mary waded in to the crowd of howling demons and her new powers served her well. They seemed to be growing with each attack she withstood from the demons. She had the communicator in her ear and constantly being instructed and ordered around by Hippolyta began to wear on her. She's treating me like a child, just like the rest of them she thought in frustration. I've been in the League longer than she has; yet they all take orders from her like she's the original Wonder Woman.

"Mary! Move to your left and help Vixen push back those demons,' Hippolyta's voice came over the communicator.

"Yes, ma'am,' Mary replied. A hint of her frustration came through, but in the heat of battle it was easily missed. She's making me work the edges, crowd control, Mary thought. I'm the most powerful member here, yet I'm ordered away from the main battle. It's not right! Who is she to order me around? I save her butt just the other day! It's just like the last time and I'm just some kid she can use and then forget. I'm not a kid anymore! Mary could feel the power building within her.

* * *

The Watchtower

Ray and Mr. Terrific had been monitoring the battle in Washington and decided to call up some reinforcements. It seemed the demons kept pouring out of the fissure and if nothing were done they would overwhelm the team. Ray moved over to the communications panel and sent out a message.

* * *

Metropolis

Diana launched herself again from the water at Clark. This time he was prepared and moved out of the way. They had sparred many times on the station, but this was different, there were no walls to contain him. Clark was in his element, the air and if need be he could avoid Diana's attacks for an eternity. He was nearly as fast as Wally, although from what he'd been hearing about the message boards many thought he was faster. He sidestepped Diana again and the miss caused her to plunge into the ocean again. That wasn't going to help calm her down, he thought.

"Diana, what the hell is going on,' Clark asked. "What are you so pissed about?"

"You!" She spat out, brushing her soaked hair out of her face. "You caused it!"

"I caused what? What are you talking about?"

"Your affair with my mother, that's what! You're a motherfu ..."

"Diana, I'm sorry, but can't we talk about this?' Clark said, cutting her off.

"You're lying,' she shouted and attacked him again. He moved out of her way at the last moment and she went flying by. His communicator went off as he turned to face her again. He held up his hand to her to stop and when she saw him touch his ear, Diana hesitated.

"Ray, what's up?"

"There's a full scale demon attack going on in Washington, Superman,' Ray replied over the comm. "Can you get there as quick as you can?'

"Yes, I'm on my way,' Clark said. "Diana's with me."

"Good, Hippolyta's one of the ones on the team in Washington. Hurry."

Clark switched off the communicator and spoke to Diana.

"I don't know what's going on, Diana, but there is an emergency in Washington. Your mother's there with others and they need help,' he explained.

"Washington?"

"Yes." Her anger suddenly transformed into concern and what made Diana a hero kicked in. "This isn't over but we need to help them, Kal."

* * *

Elsewhere

Circe and Morgaine watched the battle with growing enjoyment. The large crystal globe showed the scene as it happened.

"We should have her strike now,' Morgaine said.

"No, let it play out a little longer,' Circe replied. 'The power is building and soon will enough to kill any Amazon and perhaps some of the others as well. We may be blessed today, for Diana is going to arrive any minute."

"The weapon will kill them both,' Morgaine said, nodding in understanding.

"The power that will be released is from the old Gods, Morgaine, nothing can stand in its way,' Circe explained. "In one fell swoop we will eliminated them both and our vengeance will be complete!"

"And no one will know it was us that made it all happen,' Morgaine said with a chuckle.

"Not Gods or Heroes,' Circe added.

* * *

Mount Olympus

Another interested party was watching as well. Aphrodite gazed into the reflecting pool and saw the battle. Dionysus sat at her side, keenly watching the Goddess of Love.

"The moment approaches,' Aphrodite whispered. "The forces behind this will strike at my champion. I will not allow that!"

"You are forbidden to interfere, Aphrodite,' Dionysus pointed out. "Zeus himself has decreed you may not interfere with Diana's fate."

"Someone has changed it's course, Dionysus,' Aphrodite replied. "They have manipulated someone close to her to do this. Her fate is already changed, but I fear this has been done for evil purposes."

"It makes no difference, you are not allowed to interfere,' Dionysus repeated. 'Zeus was very specific on this."

Aphrodite turned and gave Dionysus a radiant smile.

"Zeus can be rather narrow in his pronouncements, Dionysus," she explained. "His decree was that I don't interfere with Diana, but he didn't mention anyone else."

"You have a plan, don't you?' He asked with a smile.

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know,' she replied. "They had changed Fates once, but it takes only a moment to change them again. Something as simple as a word whispered in the right ears can accomplish this."

"Why do I have the feeling I know which ear you'll be whispering in,' Dionysus said with a laugh.

"Not one ear, Dionysus,' Aphrodite replied.

* * *

Washington

Clark and Diana arrived and joined in the fight. Hippolyta turned and saw her daughter.

"Diana? What are you doing here?"

"Helping,' Diana replied, her fist knocking several demons out of the way. She punched and kicked her way over to her mother.

"All the help we can get is welcome,' Hippolyta said, slicing through more demons.

"When this is over, we are going to have a long talk, mother,' Diana shouted. "It's time you told me the truth!"

Hippolyta hesitated for a moment, but the demons were too thick for her to reply and she continued fighting. Mary was fighting and destroying demons at a startling pace. She could feel the power building inside of her by the moment. She started to worry it was getting out of control, but she was neck deep in demons so she couldn't stop and examine it. Confusion and anger seemed to overwhelm her. The sounds of the howling demons seemed to reverberate in her head and the only other sound was Hippolyta barking out orders to her. Shut up, Mary screamed in her mind, all of you just shut up!

* * *

New York

He stood as if alone in the world. Mordred was mesmerized by the images on the screen. The nightmarish demons seemed to be inexhaustible and the heroes fought valiantly. For some reason his eyes were drawn to one hero in particular, a startlingly beautiful young woman in all black. She found with a recklessness that seemed different than the others. As a demon clawed her back, drawing blood, Mordred felt his heart skip a beat. Who was she, he wondered?

His eyes shifted for a moment and saw Hippolyta and Diana back-to-back fighting off the demons but again he was drawn to the young woman in black. She looked about the same age as he did, yet somehow he knew there as something different about her. He felt a kinship with her.

"Don't let her make this mistake,' a voice whispered to him. Mordred turned but no one was there.

"Who are you?'

"Don't let them die at her hand,' the voice whispered again. It was like electric velvet to his ears. He turned back to the screens and stared at the battle again. The voice didn't return, but as he watched he slowly realized what was going to happen. Morgaine was using the woman in black and was going to kill one of the heroes. Anger welled up inside Mordred, as he was only too familiar with his mother's manipulations. As always, he felt helpless to stop her. He couldn't reach the scene in time. An idea suddenly occurred to him. Perhaps there was a way he could distract Morgaine, if only for a moment. It was the only thing he could do.

* * *

Washington

Superman hovered over the battle, using his heat vision to destroy whole swaths of demons. He could see his teammates were starting to turn the tide. His eyes drifted over to Hippolyta and Diana. They were fighting together. He could see the same training in both of them, two strong Amazon warriors facing all comers. In many ways they were so alike, yet there was small differences that set them apart. It was obvious they were mother and daughter.

"Don't let her die." A voice whispered to him, it's tone like a silky purr. He looked around but couldn't local the source. Demons were flying at him and he unleashed another blast of his heat vision knocking them from the sky.

The world seemed to stop in that moment.

Clark turned and saw all the demons and most of his teammates frozen in place. Movement caught his attention and he saw Mary Marvel double over in pain and crumbled to her knees. In slow motion she let out a scream as energy erupted from her chest and flashed straight for Hippolyta and Diana. The world shifted again and Clark was watching two scenarios play out at the same time before his eyes.

The first was like a shadow, where the beam of energy from Mary hit Hippolyta full on, engulfing her and knocking her across the square. He heard Diana scream and could see the anguish on her face as she rushed to her mother. With each step this scenario faded and another took its place. In this one, Diana saw the discharge from Mary and stepped in front of Hippolyta. The beam hit her and he winced at her scream. Hippolyta shouted no, and then tried to get between Diana and the beam, but it was already too late. She dropped to the ground lifeless. A cry from deep in her soul burst out of Hippolyta as she knelt cradling the dead body of her daughter.

Then the world started again.

Clark shook is head trying to comprehend what had just happened. Hippolyta and Diana were still fighting and he turned to see Mary fighting as well.

"Don't let her die,' the voice whispered again. Clark started to answer and then saw Mary double over in pain and crumble to her knees.

* * *

New York

Mordred watched on the monitor as the young woman in black doubled over in pain and crumbled to the ground. He knew this was the moment and lowered the shield he had in place to keep his location from his mother. It was all he could do.

* * *

Elsewhere

Circe and Morgaine stared intently into the crystal as the battle played out. Circe jabbed her hand outward and watched as Mary crumbled.

"Now!" Circe shouted.

"Mordred,' Morgaine gasped, suddenly knowing where her son was.

"Focus,' Circe shouted. Morgaine hesitated just a moment before combining her power with Circe and unleashing it through Mary.

* * *

Washington – On High

Dinah had been fighting her way through the demons while keeping an eye out for civilians and her teammates. When she saw Clark and Diana arrive, her eyes immediately went to Hippolyta. The world seemed to stop for a moment, yet Dinah could still move. Her eyes shifted over the whole scene and saw Mary for the first time. It was snowing, just like in the dream.

"Save them,' the voice said.

Dinah wasn't sure what all this meant, but she couldn't ignore what was happening right in front of her face. Something was wrong with Mary and the message of the dream seemed to be focused on Hippolyta. She had to act and act now. The world started to move and Dinah realized she only had one shot at this. For better or worse she cleared a path around her and then unleashed a sonic wave with all her force behind it.

* * *

Washington

Mary screamed as her whole body shook. It felt as if something were tearing it's way out of her and then the beam burst from her chest. It was headed right for Hippolyta.

Diana and Hippolyta saw it at the same time. Hippolyta knew this was the moment, the reason she had done everything she had. She moved to shield Diana and accept her fate.

Diana knew none of this; only there was a threat rushing towards them. Her only thought was to protect her mother, so she stepped forward.

"No!' Hippolyta screamed, the nightmares of watching her daughter die before her eyes coming into focus. It was too late; there was nothing she could do. All her sacrifices and planning had gone for nothing. She couldn't save Diana.

Clark was madly rushing to save them, but demons continued to bar his way. He saw the energy pulse erupt from Mary's and head for them, but he knew he wasn't going to make it in time. No, he screamed in his mind, he couldn't let it happened, he couldn't!

Hippolyta made one last second move and knocked Diana out of the way. Her one thought was of her daughter. Any price was worth paying to save her. She faced the energy bolt fearlessly; ready to make this sacrifice for the one she loved more than life itself. Then he was there, in front of both of them. The energy hit Clark and Hippolyta Just as Dinah's sonic wave made contact as well. The world around them started to glow and the two screamed in pain. Suddenly it got too much and an explosion shattered the very fabric of space.

Clark was too close as the twin waves met at his and Hippolyta's location. Shockwaves bounced out, sweeping everyone and everything up in their wake. Heroes and monsters were cast aside. As quickly as it started it was over. An unnatural calm came over the whole scene. Mary dropped to the ground unconscious the discharge too much for her. Slowly the others stood to see the aftermath. Clark had shielded Hippolyta as best he could, but they seemed to be caught in some sort of vortex. The others rushed towards them, but it was too late. Hippolyta slipped from Clark's grasp and disappeared. A moment later he was pulled in. The vortex shimmered and then winked out. Silence descended over the scene.

"NO!" Diana screamed in horror. Her mother and Kal were gone. The others stood in stunned silence, not sure what to make of it all.

* * *

Elsewhere

"No, this is not the way it was supposed to happen!" Circe and Morgaine screamed in anger, as they watched their plan change before their eyes. Circe spun around and shouted at Morgaine.

"You fool! Your pathetic need for your lover ruined everything!'

"NO,' Morgaine groaned, shaking her head in denial but knowing it was the truth. "Hippolyta is gone! Superman disappeared with her, so it succeeded!"

* * *

Mount Olympus

Aphrodite smiled as she watched the events unfold.

"Love works in many ways."

* * *

London

The sound of air raid sirens filled the air, as people rushed back and forth seeking shelter. The rumbled of one of the buildings began to move and then a great boulder was tossed to the side. The battered body of Hippolyta stepped out in her Wonder Woman costume and looked around. The world had changed around her.

"So who are you supposed to be?"

A voice said from above. Hippolyta looked up to see a strange man floating over her. He wore a red and green outfit with a mask and cape. There was a symbol on his chest that looked like some sort of lantern.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Hippolyta asked.

"I'm the Green Lantern, Madame,' he replied. "As to where you are, this is London, the Blitz."

"What? What year is it?"

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Please, just tell me what year it is."

"1941." He said. "Now who would you be?"

"Wonder Woman,' Hippolyta replied, not understanding any of this.

"Welcome to World War II, Wonder Woman, I hope you're here to fight on the Allies side,' Alan Scott said to her.


	30. Chapter 30

Cloud Queen

Kyoto

Batman emerged into a world of floating lanterns. There was a thick mist, as the unusually warm water met the cold air and seemed to linger over everything. Silently he moved towards the stone house on the edge of the lake. He knew Masami would be here, because this was where he would be. Several of the high-ranking Makuda Yakuza inner circle had escaped Tokyo and fled here to this isolated house. They thought they would be safe inside the fortified stonewalls of the ancient building.

They were wrong.

Floating undetected, Batman moved closer, his eyes scanning everything for movement. She was here; he just hadn't seen her yet. He'd been one step behind here until now. Tonight, in this place, it ended. He had no sympathy for the men inside. They were scum, killers of one sort or another, but he couldn't just let her murder them. There was a war going on at his very core about all of this. The principals that had guided him all his adult life screamed how wrong what Masami was doing was, yet there was another part of him, a much darker part that understood. The longer this went on the louder that darker part grew.

He'd tried explaining all of this to Selina before he left. She seemed to understand, but had begged off coming with him. Something about cats and water not mixing, she said. It was the one time he'd smiled all night. Perhaps when they got back to Gotham he'd let her 'liberate' the jade cat from his house once more. But those were distant thoughts now. He was totally in the moment, this alien world of mists and floating lanterns. The water slowed his movements, but having checked out the location from every angle, he knew this was the most vulnerable. He could see the guards pacing back and forth on the balcony. They only occasionally glanced his way, but he was invisible to them.

He felt on edge, partly with anticipation but there was something else at play tonight. What he'd never told anyone was the dark fantasies the used to plague him. The hunger for vengeance burned so hot in him when he was young he feared it would hollow him out before it was done. The temptation to cross the line, to reap an eye for an eye had always been there just below the surface. The man who killed his parents and the men who sent him to do it deserved to die at his hands. He could see it so clearly, his fingers tightening around their throats choking the last breaths from their body and only then letting them know why. He would watch the light go out of their eyes, as they understood his parents murder had sealed their doom.

Vengeance, it was so tempting, yet he'd never crossed that line. If he did, he would be no better than they were he always told himself, yet there was always a small part of him that didn't care. That part cared nothing for words like justice or law. They were meaningless against the all-consuming rage. It was only the memory of his parents at first that had stopped him. They were good people and would be horrified at even the thought. They believed in justice and the rule of law above all else. He remembered his father telling him without the rule of law there can be no civil society. You end up with the rule of the jungle, where the strong prey on the weak.

It was that simple principle among other things including Alfred that had helped him turn away from vengeance as the answer. Many might see him as a vigilante, but he always knew where the line was and never crossed it. Yes, the system was a revolving door sometimes, but that didn't mean you get rid of all of it. You fought that much harder so in the end those core principles weren't forgotten. If you want to live in a civil society, you have to fight for it.

As the years went by, he believed that darker part of him had been controlled and pushed the background. That was until this business with Masami brought it all back. She was the path not chosen, a mirror image of what he might have been. Without words something about her seemed to call to him, to speak to that long dormant desire for vengeance. In trying to understand her, she had gotten into his system. Bruce knew he wouldn't be free of this until he stopped her. He just hoped he could make her see there was another way. He had to give her that chance, for both of them.

It was the faintest movement that caught his eye. The mist provided good cover, but also made visibility less than ideal for him too. Moving silently forward, he could feel his heartbeat began to pick up. She was here. As he glanced up he saw the two guards on the terrace fall. In the next moment Bruce was moving straight for the house. He cursed the water for slowly his movements, but pressed on. His push towards the shore created ripples and the small floating lanterns bobbed up and down in their wake.

Gunfire ripped across the surface of the water to his left. Without stopping his hand flicked a batarang and took out the gunner. Gunfire erupted all over the house now. He knew she was inside like a scalpel cutting the tumor away from the host. Firing his line he was on the terrace in moments. His senses were all at peak efficiency, ready for any threat that came his way. Moving inside he met up with the first of the guards that had responded to the gunfire. He took them down hard and fast, barely slowing as he moved towards the central house.

She had a head start and he was playing catch him again. He pushed himself harder, moving faster towards her. Those that got in his way didn't last very long. He heard the rear doors open and a rush of men flee the house. They had made a mistake in their panic. In the open they were sitting ducks for her. She would pick them off one by one. He saw the first bodies as he rushed towards the back doors. There was no need to check if they were alive. There was too much blood for that. Cursing under his breath he pushed harder, reaching the rear doors and diving through. Gunfire racked the back of the stone house, but it was wild and erratic. Rolling he made his way off the porch and down to ground level. He got his first sight of her.

"Masami! He shouted.

She stopped and turned to look at him. A surprised and confused look came over her face, but then she disappeared into the mist. He pressed on.

The mist was thicker here, a dense fog that made seeing five feet in front of your face difficult. He heard a scream on his left, but then dead silence just as quickly. Time was running out, he knew, she would kill them all and then disappear. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and moved into action. The submachine gun ate up the trees around him, but he was already in another spot. The man seemed intent on shooting everything in his field of vision. A diving roll brought Batman up on the man's side. A right cross took him down.

Another scream filled the air and then another. Cursing he raced on. He had scouted this whole location earlier, so even in the dense fog he knew where he was going. The boat launch was a hundred meters straight in front of him. The Yakuza men must be trying to reach it, to flee, to escape the nightmare that had pursued them all this way. Sporadic gunfire and screams filled the night air as he ran between the trees and finally reached the clearing. Bodies littered the ground. The mist seemed to thin for a moment and he saw her. She was holding a knife to the last Yakuza man's throat ready to cut his head off.

"Masami! Stop!" He shouted, racing down the dock. She flinched, but seemed to hesitate at the sight of him.

"This is none of your business,' she hissed.

Bruce slowed and raised his hands as he reached the dock. The mist was still making it difficult to see her, but the knife remained firmly against the terrified man's throat.

"It is my business,' he replied. "This isn't the way."

"An eye for an eye,' she whispered.

"No." he shook his head. "There is another way, a better way. I know you want vengeance or revenge for what they did. I understand that, I do, but this is wrong."

She didn't move as he slowly took a few steps towards her. He couldn't make out her face, as she was concealed behind the man she was holding. The knife was still at his throat.

"I know about your parents, Masami,' he said. His voice was calm, gentle even as he spoke to her. "I know what happened, what these men did. I know the desire that burns within in you, I do, but this isn't the way. This is wrong."

"You know nothing!" She spat out at him.

"I know your parents were good people,' he replied. "Your father was a man of honor. Your mother was a loving woman of honor too. Your father wouldn't want this. Your mother wouldn't want this either, Masami. They wouldn't want this."

The mist cleared and he stood looking at her. He could finally see her face and there were tears of blood rolling down her cheeks. She seemed to hesitate for a moment. He thought perhaps he'd finally gotten through to her.

"They wouldn't want this, Masami, they wouldn't."

She didn't release her grip on the Yakuza man, but she seemed to shake as more tears came.

"You-You're right,' she finally said. "My-My father was a good man. My-My mother was-was a good woman. He wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want this."

She suddenly looked him deep in the eye. There was a cold, unflinching rage burning in her pure black eyes.

"But I-Want-This. I want it."

Her hand moved in a blur and blood gushed from the Yakuza man's throat. She had cut so deep when she released him his head flopped back as he fell. Batman started moving towards her, but she began to spin. The Dragon suddenly blossomed from her skin and it's tail swiped at him. He was knocked back into the water. When he looked up the mist had filtered back in and she was gone. He heard a sound to his left and saw a hand stretch out from the fog. Selina.

"Well, you tried." She said.


	31. Chapter 31

Hall of the Mountain King

The Watchtower

A controlled chaos reigned when the heroes finally got back to the station. The disappearance of Superman and Hippolyta had shocked them all, but there was a battle to be won. It was long and hard, but finally they prevailed. Now it was time to assess the damage and there was plenty of it. Bruised and battered both physically and emotionally the group returned. Those in need of immediate medical attention were rushed to the medical bay. This gave everyone else a moment to reflect and take stock.

Dinah did her part and was the leader she'd always been, but once the initial crisis was over her thoughts turned to her own loss. Quietly she excused herself from the others and went to be alone with her thoughts. The full impact of what had just happened was just sinking in and it was a bit overwhelming.

Dinah sat stunned on one of the beds trying to come to terms with what had just transpired. Her thoughts seemed to be all over the place, from omens to dreams to what this meant for the future. She also thought about Clark, but that only added to her uncertainty. Of the original members, only three active members were on the station, Jonn, Shayera and Wally. As members moved with practice precision, they came to see her. She was the Chairwoman of the Justice League and that meant she needed to help find some answers.

"How are you doing?' Wally asked, giving her a smile that she sorely needed.

'Physically okay,' she replied, returning his smile with one of her own.

"We should go over any records and broadcasts of the struggle, but even being there I'm at a loss for what happened to Hippolyta and Superman,' Jonn said.

"That blast from Mary and your scream did something,' Shayera said. "Do you know what?"

All three looked at her.

"I-I don't really know,' Dinah admitted. "My scream was to disrupt the blast coming from Mary, but I never expected that."

"It looked like some sort of portal,' Wally offered. "They were both sucked into it. What do we do now is the question?"

"We should probably contact Batman,' Jonn offered. "I think we should also have a word with Mary."

"Won't he already know?" Wally asked. "He seems to know everything."

"He should still hear it from us,' Jonn replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right. What about Diana?" Wally asked. "It was her mother after all."

"I have already contacted the Themysciran Embassy and they are sending her advisers,' Jonn explained. "I find myself at a loss for what to say, but if one of you wishes, I'm sure Diana would appreciate it."

"I feel like we should say something to her, but what is there to say?' Shayera added.

They looked at each other for a moment wondering what words they could offer that would really make a difference right now.

"I tried,' Wally said. "I think Diana just wants to be alone for a little bit."

Dinah knew it was time to make some decisions. She had been elected Chairwoman, so it fell to her to offer a plan.

"I think we should wait for the Themysciran advisers and give Diana a little time,' she said. "What we need to do is get out in front of this. Everyone is in shock, but we can't let our guard down. That demon attack had to be related to what happened to Clark and Hippolyta."

"Why do you say that?' Jonn asked. "I'm not saying you're wrong, but we don't have any evidence that they are related. For all we know the strain of battle just overloaded Mary and the energy just burst out of her."

"A coincidence? That seems a little too convenient,' Wally said.

"A + B doesn't always lead to C,' Jonn replied.

"I think it does in this case,' Dinah offered. "Something more is going on here. Outside forces had a hand in this already and I think there are some things we don't know about."

"What do you mean?" Shayera asked.

"I can't go into all the details yet, but one of Diana's Gods contacted me. It was in a dream and I know how that sounds, but it was as real as the four of us standing here,' Dinah explained. "She seemed to know this was going to happen and warned me. That's why I used my sonic scream when I did."

"If that's true, it suggests you're right to think there is more than meets the eye,' Jonn replied.

"Someone should talk to Mary,' Wally suggested.

"But who?" Shayera asked. "She hasn't really been open to that from most of us."

"Yes, she resisted the last time I tried,' Jonn added.

"I'll do it,' Wally said.

"You?' Shayera said in surprise.

"Maybe a friendly face might make a difference,' Wally replied. "I won't scare her like some of you do."

"What do you mean, scare her?" Shayera demanded. "Are you saying I'm scary?"

Wally took a step back and gulped.

"Um, yeah, like right out, definitely."

"Give it a try, Wally,' Dinah said before Shayera could reply. He disappeared in the next moment. Shayera and Jonn turned to look at Dinah. "I think we need to make sure we're ready just in case someone tries to take advantage of this situation. News of Superman disappearing is going to spread fast."

"Yes, the news may make some think they see an opening,' Jonn said in agreement.

"We should get to control and met with some of the other members,' Shayera suggested.

"I'll be up in a few minutes,' Dinah replied.

With a plan of action in place everyone began to move to his or her assignments. Dinah stopped Shayera before she left.

"You're not pissed at Wally are you?" She asked.

Shayera looked at the door as it closed behind Jonn and then turned to Dinah with a smile.

"No,' she said. "It's kind of a compliment to know I scare people, especially Wally. Just don't tell him I said that."

"Right."

"Maybe I'll see if I can get him to jump with a stern look on the way to command,' Shayera offered jokingly.

"Don't scare him too much,' Dinah replied.

"What do you consider too much?"

* * *

London – 1943

Hippolyta moved down the narrow underground tunnels as the rockets landed overhead. The randomness of them terrified the civilian population worse than the symmetric bombing from earlier in the war. With each hit, dust shook loose and seemed to constantly swirl around in the air. She paid it no mind, as she continued walking. Her time jumps always seemed to occupy her mind these days. A second and then a third only compounded the initial shock of it. Hippolyta had just been sorting things out the first time and had spent only a week in 1941 when the second jump occurred. Her second period lasted a month before she was thrown forward to this time. One of her new allies theorized that given the data available she would remain longer in each period until she finally returned to her own time. This alleviated some of her concerns, but not all of them.

The largest problem was the simplest she wasn't dead. Everything she'd done up to this point was with only one goal in mind, saving her daughter's life by taking her place. The moment she'd seen in her dreams had come true, yet she was still alive. Hippolyta had never considered anything beyond that moment and now found she had a second chance. Something had changed her fate, what and why she had no idea. This left her with the surprising question of what to do now?

Her options were limited. As her new friend Alan Scott pointed out to her during her second jump, there was the whole matter of the time line. Her appearance had already changed it, but if she wanted to return to something like her own present she needed to do as little damage as possible. This meant no contact with the Amazons. They were still in seclusion and the rest of the world knew nothing of them. It was her daughter, Diana's roll to announce them to the world, but that was years away.

It was Alan Scott's suggestion that to help play down her roll, they announce that Wonder Woman was officially just the secretary of the Justice Society, instead of one of it's most powerful members. At first she protested against this, wanting to be treated like an equal, but after some consideration Hippolyta knew this was a fight for another time and place. The seeds of equality for women were being planted during this Great War as women went off to factories and became the chief earners of their households. It would be a struggle in the coming years, but as that irritating young man Wildcat put it, '_how you going to keep them down on the farm after they've seen Paree!_" It was a stupid song from a previous war, but Hippolyta saw the point. If the modern women were ever going to be treated as equals it had to start here. Not with some superhero, but with plain ordinary everyday heroes.

The struggle would teach women that if they wanted to be treated as equals they had to fight for it, it wouldn't be given. It would make them vigilant in the future whenever someone else tried to turn back progress and strip them of those rights they fought for. There would always be those that try to turn back the hands of the clock with words like tradition and family and values, but this is a smoke screen. What they really are about is fear. They fear change. They tend to hearken back to a mythical time in their imagination when things were simpler. In the modern age it's usually the fifties, where the wife stayed home and raised the kids, Lucy was on TV and there were two cars in the garage. This had always been a fantasy, but it is a powerful fantasy for many, especially white men.

As times change and the faces around them change too, from the gender to the color of skin, they start to believe in this fantasy of a 'Golden Age' where everything was perfect. They casually skip over the parts that don't fit into the fantasy. In the modern times this fantasy has resurfaced again. The progress of the last forty years needs to be rolled back. Individuals can't be trusted to make their own decisions the implied argument goes. They are too stupid to know what's best for them in matters of health and safety and it is only those wise enough elected officials that should have the power to decide. _We really know what's best for you_ is their basic message.

With no place else to go and more jumps in time in her future, Hippolyta decided she would do what she could with the time she had. The World War raging seemed about as clear-cut as things could be. It was a battle between light and darkness. She knew those forces wouldn't end with this war, but she was in this time and to do nothing seemed unfathomable. She would fight along side the Justice Society in what time she had. She might not be there for the finale, but she would do what she could.

The latest meeting of the Society had just ended and she was heading back to her underground room to get some sleep before they made their next assault on the forces of the Axis. Hippolyta could hear the bombs dropping above her, but she paid them no mind. As she rounded the corner to her room, she saw young Wildcat standing in the hallway. He seemed to be waiting for her.

"Wildcat," she said. He seemed to straighten up at hearing her voice.

"Wonder Woman."

"I take it you wanted to talk to me about something?' Hippolyta replied.

"Yes, but it's really more of a question."

"All right."

"Why?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

Wildcat seemed to fidget for a moment as he tried to frame his words just right.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "This isn't your time and you'll probably be bouncing out of here sooner or later when that portal opens, so why are you in this fight?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied.

"Because anything you do now, will end as soon as she disappear,' he said. "I've heard what the others theorize and have seen it myself. You have no stake in this fight and will be long gone before it ends, so why fight?"

Hippolyta weighted her answer.

"Yes, all that you say is true, but I'm here, now,' she flatly said.

"So?"

"Whether I'm here for the end or not, doesn't matter,' she explained. "I fight for one simple reason; it's the right thing to do. Legacies will be decided by others, they always are. No matter when the time or situation, there is only really now and my choice doesn't depended on either of those. I fight because I'm here and I can. Life is only this moment and I chose to participate in it. When I'm dead none of this or anything else will matter. Death means life stops and no matter what your beliefs once life stops there can never be any more changes. Only life offers you that chance. As bleak as things may seem in the moment as long as you have life there is the possibility of change. With that possibility comes hope and that's worth fighting for."

She gave him a rare smile and moved passed him to her room. She was just opening her door when he spoke.

"Wow, maybe you really are as old as you say."

"Did you doubt me?" She asked.

"Yeah,' he admitted. "You have to admit, your whole story is a little far-fetched. It's almost like something out of a science fiction story, like putting a man on the moon."

Hippolyta smiled to herself.

"Yes, imagine that,' she finally replied. "Good night, Wildcat."

"Good night, Wonder Woman."

* * *

The Watchtower

Artemis arrived with General Phillipus and immediately went to Diana. The General knew a little about what was going on between the two so she discreetly held back. She was standing in the hallway outside Diana's room when Dinah found her.

"General, is everything all right?" She asked.

"You mean besides Hippolyta's death?"

This caught Dinah up short.

"Of course, I'm sorry,' she offered.

"No, I apologize,' Phillipus replied. "I should not have let my emotions get the best of me and snapped at you."

Dinah nodded and stood there for an uncomfortable minute. There was something she wanted to discuss with Phillipus but she didn't know if she was violating a trust or not.

"General, Hippolyta, do you know her well?" Dinah ventured.

"Yes, she was my sister for all these years. My Queen and my friend,' Phillipus replied.

"Um, did-did she mention why she did all this?"

Phillipus had been watching Diana's door but now turned and looked hard at Dinah.

"Why do you ask?'

Dinah decided to lay her cards on the table, so to speak.

"I know this will sound crazy, but I had a dream where Aphrodite came to me,' she said. "I know, crazy, right?"

"You do remember I'm an Amazon, correct?" Phillipus replied. "I have met the Goddess personally."

"Right, right,' Dinah said, feeling like an idiot. "She is really gorgeous, isn't she?"

The look Phillipus gave her told Dinah this was an asinine comment as well.

"Why did the Goddess come to you, Black Canary?"

"She came to warn me, about this,' Dinah explained. "She said someone had interfered with the Fate of her Champion and she needed me to help set things right."

Phillipus suddenly grabbed Dinah be the shoulders and looked at her intensely.

"Those were her exact words?"

"Yes, and then she spoke to me just before the burst of energy hit Hippolyta,' Dinah replied.

"Someone interfering with her Champion.' Phillipus repeated. She released Dinah and seemed to contemplate this new information. "Outside forces. That would explain the Oracle's death. This was all a plot to get Hippolyta away from the island."

"There's one other thing, General,' Dinah said. "I can't be sure, but I don't think Hippolyta is dead."

"What? Why do you say this?"

"I don't have any proof, but I don't think things went down the way they were supposed to,' Dinah explained. "From what Superman told me of Hippolyta's visions, she should have been the only one hit by the blast. Also she never mentioned anything about a portal."

"That's true,' Phillipus said, considering it. She looked at Dinah. "He told you this?"

"In strictest of confidence,' Dinah replied. "Hippolyta didn't want Diana to know, but now that this has happened I feel like she has a right to know."

"Yes, she is devastated at the moment. Artemis is in with her,' Phillipus stated. "If what you say is true, it would explain so many things. It was as she said all along; she gave up the crown and took up the mantel of champion to save her daughter. I pray she is alive, as I doubted her."

"You doubted her, why?" Dinah asked. "I mean omens and that sort of thing are ingrained in your culture, aren't they?"

"Yes,' Phillipus admitted. "But her affair with Superman gave me pause."

"It wasn't really an affair, it was just once,' Dinah countered.

"No, the Embassy reported she didn't spend last night there,' Phillipus replied. "A simple check showed she was in Metropolis. I believe that is Superman's home city, is it not?"

"Yes." Dinah's mouth suddenly got very dry. All her doubts and worries had just been confirmed. Her gut instinct had been telling her all along that there was more to Clark and Hippolyta and now she had enough proof to know it was true.

"I pray Hippolyta is alive or I'll never forgive myself,' Phillipus quietly said, not noticing the change in Dinah.

"Why wouldn't you forgive yourself?"

"I had my doubts,' Phillipus admitted. "I wondered if these omens were false and this was just a way for her to be with her lover. I should have trusted her at her word. Faced with death, I cannot blame her for seeking comfort in the arms of another. I can't say I wouldn't do the same."

Dinah didn't reply her mind was on Clark. He had told her again and again that there was nothing going on between Hippolyta and him except friendship, but now she knew it was all a lie. She didn't know what do think anymore.

* * *

Diana's room

Artemis stood in the doorway as it slid closed. It was dark, but she could make out Diana's silhouette on the bed. Comforting someone was no her strong suit, but this was the woman she cared about. She had just lost one of the most important people in her life and Artemis just wanted to be there for her.

"I'm sorry, Diana," she softly said.

"Thank you."

It was too calm, absent of all emotion. Artemis felt the chill from across the room. Undeterred she walked over and sat down next to Diana. She lightly ran her hand down Diana's back, but it was like stroking concrete. Artemis could see Diana was holding all her emotions in.

"You know I don't have the words, I too grieve for your loss."

"Thank you."

Diana's face was turned away and in shadows.

"Diana, there is no shame in feeling upset over all of this,' Artemis offered. "She was not just the Queen, but also your mother. Tears do not make you less of a warrior. It's okay to grieve."

If it was possible, Diana sat even more rigid.

"You think I don't grieve?" She didn't look at Artemis. "You don't think my heart is broke beyond repair? You don't know me at all."

"I think I know you well enough, but you've cut yourself off,' Artemis replied. "You're bottling all your emotions up and it's not good."

Diana turned finally and looked at Artemis. There was a cold, surprisingly angry look in her eye.

"I will grieve in my own way,' Diana softly said. "Right now I'm angry, more than I can almost contain."

"Why?"

Diana seemed to hesitate, which spurred Artemis on.

"You're not alone, Diana, I'm not going anywhere."

She gave her a hug as if to show her she was committed to remaining by her side. Diana's body slowly seemed to relax, as if all the air had been let out of it. A single tear finally rolled down her cheek.

"Diana?" Artemis whispered.

"I don't know how to react to this." It was an admission and Artemis doubted she'd ever heard Diana sound so vulnerable.

"That's nothing to be ashamed off, no one knows how to react to something like this,' she offered.

"No, you don't understand,' Diana said with a shake of her head. "I don't know how to react to this, because it's never happened before. I've never lost anyone close to me. I don't know what to do with all these emotions. I watched in horror as my mother disappeared. I wanted to vent all my rage at the culprit, yet it was Mary Marvel. I know she didn't do this deliberately. I tried to push it all aside and fight, yet now that the battle is over, it is overwhelming me. My mother is gone."

As if finally saying the words released the last of Diana's control. Artemis pulled her into her arms and she wept like never before.

* * *

Tokyo

The hotel room looked out over the city. It was dark and Selina stood watching as Bruce spoke on the phone. He'd been quiet since their return, but she knew this was eating away at him. He wanted so hard to reach Masami and for a moment it seemed he had, yet then it was torn away. Selina knew Bruce took loses hard, especially personal ones. Somewhere along the line this had become personal to him, too personal in her opinion.

"All right, Jonn, keep me informed,' Bruce said into the phone. He seemed to listen for a moment. "No, I won't be back right away, but I'll get there as soon as I can. Right, keep me updated. Good bye."

He hung up and moved over to look out at the city. Selina silently came up behind him.

"What is it?"

"There's been some trouble,' he replied. "I guess it's all over the news. During a battle, Superman and the new Wonder Woman disappeared."

"Disappeared? Where?"

"They don't know,' he said, not turning to look at her.

"You're not going back?" She asked.

"I … I can't. Not yet, Selina."

"Bruce, you gave it your best try tonight. She doesn't want to be saved."

"I can't let this go,' he admitted to her. "I can't walk away from this."

"So you're staying till the end?"

"I have to."

There was a silence between them and the sounds of the city drifted in through the open window.

"All right, but I'm staying too,' Selina replied.

"You don't have to do that,' he suggested.

"Yes I do." She cut him off as he started to object. "When this is over, I want to make sure you can get back from wherever you have to go to stop her."

He turned and pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss gently on her lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

Fawcett City

It was very late when Mary finally was allowed to transport home. She was still a bit shell-shocked over what had happened. She thought she'd killed Hippolyta and Superman, but the others told her they believed that wasn't the case. Where exactly they were, no one was sure. It was small comfort for Mary, as she realized she'd been used again. The more things change, the more they stay the same. She might look and feel like an adult, but she wasn't feeling very grown up at the moment.

When she came to on the station, the shattering news had been given to her. She cried for almost an hour. She waited for the questions to start, expecting them to interrogate her like before. Her defenses were up, but then Wally walked into the room. Mary still wasn't quite sure how the young speedster had done it, but he'd managed to slip inside her defenses and get her to open up to him. Before Mary even realized it she was crying and pouring out everything that had happened to her. Perhaps it was that he was closer to her age or just that he genuinely seemed to care what was happening to her, but Mary trusted Wally. She told him of the voices and the Golden Lady again. He listened and seemed to believe what she was saying. Somehow he'd even convinced her to let Jonn scan her memories for some clues as to who the two voices were.

It was just as she was finally leaving that she realized she'd been used again. She'd been vulnerable since the change and more than a little naïve. Once again others used that to manipulate her. It came slowly, but the rage began to build inside of her. She was an adult now, yet others still used her like she was a child. The voices had made her a weapon to kill Hippolyta and she'd innocently let them. It all made her desire to be treated like she looked pointless. If she wanted to be treated like an adult, Mary was going to have to start taking responsibility for her life and actions.

She suddenly realized she had always been passive in her life. Powers were given to her, not earned. While she'd always tried to do the right thing with those gifts, she felt it was time she starting earning them. Part of growing up was taking responsibility. It's what Billy never seemed to understand. Yes, as Captain Marvel he was certainly a hero, but at the same time he remained a child in every way that mattered. Peter Pan, never growing up, life was just one big adventure. Now though, without the powers of Shazam the process of time was finally starting to work on him. He didn't want to see it, but Mary did, just as she had seen it in herself. In actual years they were probably older than most of the other members of the Justice League, yet they had always been treated like teenagers. Billy was happy about that, but Mary had increasingly found it chafing.

Today had to be a turning point she told herself as she climbed the stairs to their apartment. She wasn't going to let anyone use her again. The anger inside of her threatened to boil over and only increased with each step. This time those that had used her wouldn't get off without being punished. They had used her, but she had been the weapon. It was her responsibility to see this through. As she opened the apartment door, the rage was swirling inside of her. The last thing she needed was an upset Billy meeting her at the door.

"What have you done, Mary?" He shouted at her. "I knew this was going to be trouble the moment you changed! It's just like Black Adam all over again!"

"No, it's not, Billy,' she said. Mary tried to move passed him, but Billy was too upset to let it go.

"You should have left this to the adults,' he chided her. "Maybe Shazam was right, you weren't cut out to be a hero."

That cut deep and Mary felt the bile rising in her throat.

"But you are?" She replied.

"Yes,' he immediately said. "When I'm Captain Marvel, I'm the World's Strongest Human! They gave me those powers for a reason, cause I'm true blue!"

"And I'm not, is that it?" Mary asked

"Well, gosh, I guess the results answer that question, don' t they?" Billy said.

Mary glared at him, but willed herself to hold her temper. She started walking towards her room, but Billy was right on her heels.

"If I were Shazam right now, none of this would have happened,' he said. "I would have just flown in and saved the day! Maybe they'd give me another key to the city! Can you just imagine?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Billy,' Mary replied, continuing on towards her bedroom.

"You look all grown up but you're not, Mary." Billy said. "Boy, I just wish I'd never asked Shazam to give you some powers, then all this wouldn't have happened. Maybe now he'll see that I'm ready and give them back to me! Boy that would be swell!"

Mary stopped and slowly turned around to face Billy. She knew he didn't mean it the way it sounded, but it hurt. After everything she'd been through all he really cared about was being Peter Pan again and going back to NeverNeverLand with his pals.

"What would you know about being an adult, Billy?" She accused him. "You're so terrified of growing up that no one even has the heart to tell you about the changes that are already happening to you."

"Shut up!" Billy shouted.

"You know it's happened don't you Billy?" Mary said, pressing her advantage. "As desperately as you don't want to admit it, you know deep down, don't you? You're growing up finally and it terrifies you."

Billy put his fingers in his ears.

"I'm not listening to you!" He shouted. "La-La-La, I can't hear you!"

A look of distain came over Mary's beautiful adult features.

"Oh, why don't you grow up?"

The words had barely left her mouth when a ripple of energy came from her fingertips and engulfed Billy. He screamed in horror and fell to the floor.

"Billy!" Mary shouted in shock. She could only stand and watch as the same process that struck her on the street overtook Billy. If anything it happened even faster. Mary stood with her mouth open not sure what to do. When it finally ended, she moved slowly towards him.

"Billy?"

"What have you done, Mary?' A now adult Billy Batson shouted. "Change me back!"

"I don't think there is any going back, Billy."

"NO!"

* * *

France – 1943

The battle against the Axis powers had gone in favor of the Justice Society. While Hippolyta wasn't nearly as strong as her daughter, she was a skilled warrior and a natural leader. Given the times some of the male heroes at first had some difficulty taking orders from a woman, but she proved herself time and again. Lantern was just about to transport them all back to London when Hippolyta felt the first signs of the time portal.

"Everyone, get back!" She shouted. The others didn't follow her order and rushed to try and help her. It was too late and she was suddenly pulled into the vortex. It was such a disturbing sensation, as if her body were being torn apart. One moment she wasn't sure which was up and which was down and then she was falling. She hit the ground hard and it took a few moments to get her breath back. Struggling to get up she glanced around expecting to see some signs of battle. It was just rolling hills that seemed to stretch out in every direction.

"Where am I?" she said aloud. "The war?"

"It's over, your side won,' a deep baritone voice said. She snapped around, ready for an attack, but not ready for what she saw. The God Zeus in mortal form stood smiling at her.

"Zeus!" She gasped and then dropped to her knees.

"Rise, Hippolyta,' Zeus said. "I haven't saved you to have you groveling at my feet."

She looked up in surprise.

"You-You saved me?"

The father of the Greek Gods gave her a warm smile.

"Yes."


	32. Chapter 32

Green Red Yellow

Time

Every living being is connected to time in one fashion or another. In many ways what sets humans apart from all the other animal species is our awareness of the passing of time. The earliest people in every civilization were obsessed with the concept of time. They built elaborate monuments and systems to chart its course and measure it's passing. Inevitably they all came to the same conclusion, we are all stuck in time, prisoners to it. For us time is linear, a straight line across the page.

* * *

We see time in two dimensions, the past and the future with our own point on the line being the present. It's the flat world of the tabletop, where up and down, left and right have no meaning. The line of time runs through us and traps us like a marionette with its strings. We are creatures of the present, always the present. It may not seem so but this is only because we have imagination. In our minds we can be anywhere along that line with just a thought, from that childhood trip cross-country with our family to breakfast this morning. Each moment along that line is available for us to access at any time it just takes our imagination. We can even project forward into what hasn't happened yet and see it just as clearly as all those other memories.

This is a beautiful illusion that makes us unique and helps mitigate that we are all still trapped on that line. What the Golden Lady or the Goddess of the Second World had done that was unlike any before or after her was figure out a way to step outside of time. Even as her entire universe was being destroyed all around, her genius was finding a way to step out of that straight line that we are all on. Others might be able to make jumps in time, but she had found a way to remove herself entirely from it. That was what made her so dangerous to all the powers of this universe. It is what had the Guardians of Oa on full alert and Darkseid building an army. For once she returned the same laws that applied to everyone else would not govern her.

A side effect of this was currently manifesting itself in the lives of Hippolyta and Superman. When Circe and Morgaine le Fey goaded Mary into unleashing a bit of the power within her, they had no idea what sort of power it was. It should have destroyed Hippolyta, but when it combined with Dinah's sonic scream another part of the Golden Lady's abilities were triggered. The vortex through which they both fell was a time vortex. Hippolyta suddenly became detached from time. In her case it was like falling down a flight of stairs or off the edge of the table. The step she landed on was 1941 and her essence was once again reattached to time. The jumps forward were time's way of correcting itself.

In Superman's case, things were different. He wasn't supposed to be caught up in that vortex, but once again Fates Changed. He not only became detached from time but outside of time. Time stopped being a tabletop or even a series of stairs, but something different, a

S

H

A

F

T

That he plunged down, back through time. Unlike Hippolyta there were no steps to slow his momentum. It was like a smooth tube of glass with only microscopic ripples that his fingers desperately tried to catch like a climber on a rock face. He managed somehow to grab on for brief moments and was almost reattached to time before his handhold failed he plunged further back through time. If he didn't find a way to stop himself, he would eventually end up at the beginning of everything before anything could survive. He would be wiped from all history and instead of being the last Kryptonian, he would be the first to ever die.

Down.

D

O

W

N

DOWN.

He plunged, falling out of the Fourth World and through the Third. He caught brief glimpse of thing no living being had ever seen before, yet it all took a backseat to his desperately struggle to stop and reattach to time.

His fingers were bleeding as he tried digging them into the wall with all his might, yet they continued to slide downward. He caught just the lip of something and strained to hold on. He was suddenly in time again, but it was no world he'd ever seen before. He could feel the pull of his momentum, trying to tear him away from time and back outside of it. Straining he held on with all his strength and looked around him.

A wasteland stretched out in front of him. A final glimmer of stars cast a pale glow over everything, as if this world were on the outer reaches of known space, an afterthought from a time before.

A gong sounded in the distance.

Bones.

Bones of the long dead, bones of monsters and unimaginable creatures, but mostly bones of dead warriors were all around. Petrified and crumbling, bones were all that was left. The tribute exacted by this harsh place: bones. The wasteland of bones spread as far as the eye could see, to bleach and crumble under the dim, dying sun. This place spoke of what once was and what is. Bones of a once great empire and great, monumental battles, skeletons of hopes sketched in the dimming furrows which time reclaiming for its own.

This was a graveyard. As Clark hung on, he suddenly understood this wasn't a world of this time, but an echo from the time before. This was a land of desolation and defeat sending echoes out from the past. Forgotten as time marched on.

A gong sounded again.

The world was so still, like a planet wide cemetery. There was no wind, no movement, nothing but bones. Clark's eyes looked upon creatures the likes of which he'd never seen. Great swords and armaments still clutched in the creatures' hands.

The gong sounded a third time.

He was panting, his lungs burning for air. The strain was building on him and he could feel its irresistible pull. As his eyes took in this dead place they finally saw it, the centerpiece of everything.

An altar.

It was circular, with deep groves and strange symbols carved all over it. At its center was a crumbling statue. The statue was of a Golden Goddess, now faded with time and he realized it must have been from before time began. His eyes were finally able to shift and take in the whole altar. Crossed above the statue were two flags. They were intertwined as almost one. Three blue lines on a sea of green and three black circles on a field of red.

Then the pull detached him from the world and time again. Clark continued

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

Through Time.

He found another handhold and the strain was less. He reemerged into the world of the tabletop, but it was also into chaos.

Shattered remnants of worlds littered the sky. The last planet torn in half and armored gods holding swords and dying on a fiery battleground were all around him. This was cataclysm, the end of everything. Struggling to hold on he suddenly realized where he was.

Clark was at the end of the Second World.

He was at the point when the Second World ended and the Third World began. That new age could been seen in the distance growing closer ever moment. The Third World was emerging and there was nothing they could do to stop it. By their own hand, the old Gods of the Second World had created their own downfall. New Gods already moved to fill the void, sweeping away everything of the past.

As he struggled to stand he got his first sight of her, the Golden Goddess. She stood triumphant in a field of the dead and dying, an elemental force beyond all the others. Battles still waged all around, but her focus seemed to be off in the distance. Clark realized in that moment she alone understood what was happening. She was glorious, unbowed before the coming end, yet he could see in her eyes an unending sadness. It was as if she understood it was all for nothing.

His movement seemed to catch her attention and pull her away from these bleak thoughts for but a moment. Fury and sorrow like he'd never imagined burned in her eyes. Slowly she began to rise above the fight, yet held his eyes the whole time.

"كنت عائدة هنا. ولا يوجد سوى الموت."

Her words seemed to reverberate through his entire being and Clark could feel his grasp on time slipping away. Even as he felt himself becoming unmoored in this time, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched her fly off the planet as the battle continued to rage. She was running, trying to escape the end of her world. Bit by bit he felt himself come unstuck in time and then he was tumbling again. His momentum wasn't nearly as strong this time and he managed to find another crack to grab onto. He pulled with all his might and tumbled into the dirt, back in time.

The air crackled with noise, like a trillion insects all taking off at the same time. As he made it to his feet, Clark saw he was standing on a hilltop overlooking a valley. It was the same world, only years before. Great armies covered the entire planet and he could see the neighboring worlds teamed with battles too. Two huge yellow suns burned so intensely in the sky they were almost white.

A cheer went up all around him and as he turned Clark saw the altar again. It was resplendent in its magnificence, befitting a queen and a Goddess. For the second time he saw her, the Golden Goddess. She was speaking to the warriors, rallying them for the coming battle. Somehow Clark seemed to understand what she was saying and a chill went through him at her words.

"The time is at hand!" She shouted. "This is the final battle and there can be only one outcome! Victory! The other Gods think they can bring this fight to us and we will not respond. They are mistaken! Let the call go forth to every corner of the galaxy, that today the battle for everything has been joined!"

The cheers overwhelmed Clark's senses, but he knew where this was. This was the beginning of the final battle. Just as **Ragnarok** had ended the Third World, this was the beginning of the final battle that ended the Second. They were all racing towards their own doom but didn't know it and Clark was right in the center of all of it. Before he could move or doing anything, he felt a great blow strike him harder than any he had felt in some time. He went flying back under the force and smashed into the hillside. When he managed to pull himself loose, he found he was surrounded by a legion of Colossus-like beings. They stood thirty feet high and he could feel the power radiating off of them.

"You are not a God, you will be the first to die!" They shouted at Clark. The one closest to him swung a mighty club that threatened to drive Clark into the hillside once again. Two beams of red shout out from his eyes and disintegrated the club in the Colossus' hand. Clark could feel the power of the huge yellow suns coursing through him, as he stood his ground. The legion rushed towards him, but he was floating up off the surface above them. He knew this was like no battle he'd ever been in before. This was to the death and these were Gods he was facing. If he were going to survive, he would not be able to hold anything back. Survival had to be his immediate goal and then he would find some way back to his own time. First he had a fight on his hand.

"Impressive mortal, but it will do you no good,' the Colossus shouted. "You are no match for us and will die today."

"Don't bet on it,' Clark replied.

"Let the battle begin!" The chant went up from all around him.

"Bring it on," Clark said, but it was drowned out in the cacophony of sound.


	33. Chapter 33

Red and Black

The Watchtower – Diana's Room

Artemis held Diana as the tears of grief continued. She had no words of comfort, as there really weren't any to give. She simply was there for Diana and perhaps that's all anyone could do in a similar situation. Diana needed this time alone, to let the full weight of what had happened sink in. Artemis knew the others were waiting outside, but she decided to just let them wait. Diana came first.

There was another knock on the door and this time it was a bit more insistent. Artemis had to stifle a few choice words and tried to ignore it. It was Diana that finally broached the subject.

"I should answer that,' she said.

"You don't have to,' Artemis replied. "Let them wait for as long as you need."

"Thank you,' Diana said with a sad smile. "But I have responsibilities too. I'm Queen now and that means I have to think of others first. With what's happened our sisters will turn to me as Queen to set the tone."

"As your adviser, I think you should tell them to go to hell and leave you alone."

"I see why the council named two advisers,' Diana replied, somehow even in her grief finding the ability to tease her friend.

Artemis gave her a look and a bit of a sneer in return.

"Okay, as you friend then," she countered. "If you're not up for seeing them, don't."

"You're more than a friend, Artemis and thank you,' Diana said. "There will be plenty of time for grieving. It seems being Queen is what I was meant to be."

Artemis could see the resolve in Diana's sad eyes and reluctantly went over and opened the door. General Phillipus and Dinah were standing there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my Queen, but we have vital news,' Phillipus said with a bow.

"Come in, General, Dinah,' Diana replied.

The two women entered and the door shut behind them. They could see the emotional toll this had taken on Diana, but she put on a brave face.

"So what is this important news?" Diana asked.

Phillipus and Dinah looked at each other and Dinah signaled for the General to begin.

"We have evidence that the events of today are not what they seem."

"How so?" Diana asked.

Slowly the two women laid out what they believed had happened. At one point Diana had to sit down as they related their belief that her mother wasn't actually died.

"What?" Artemis shouted before Diana could speak.

"Something changed,' Dinah replied. "When Aphrodite spoke to me just before the energy burst from Mary, I think she was trying to alter what was supposed to happen. My sonic blast mixed with the energy and changed things. I don't think that vortex opening was part of the original plan."

"So she might be alive?" Diana said, almost afraid to believe it.

"We think so, my Queen." Phillipus replied. "There is more."

"More?' Artemis said in shock.

"Yes,' Phillipus said with a nod. "The why of all of this."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"We believe someone has manipulated dreams and the Oracle,' Phillipus began. "I know that Hippolyta believed that this was going to happen, that whoever wore the armor of the Champion was destined to die."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Diana asked. "Or if you knew this, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because she knew it wouldn't stop you," Phillipus replied. "Hippolyta swore me to secrecy. I admit I've struggled with this, but I couldn't ignore that she was willing to do this. I also know what you mean to her, Diana. She knew you wouldn't accept this as fate if that's what it was."

"So she changed fate for Diana,' Artemis added, finally understanding what was happening.

"She took my place to save me?' Diana said. "I would never want another to die in my place, especially my own mother!"

"She knew that too,' Phillipus replied. "That's why she did what she did. Your mother loves you more than life itself. She was willing to make any sacrifice if it meant you lived."

"She did this for me?'

The words were barely above a whispered, as fresh tears came to Diana's eyes. All the questions, anger and doubt she'd had since the beginning of this was washed away with this revelation. She felt so many different emotions, from shame over all the things she'd thought were the reasons to sadness over her mother's sacrifice to an overwhelming love for her. Diana felt Artemis' arm around her shoulder gently holding her and this only added to her tears.

"All this time I've thought so many things about why she did this,' Diana said. "I thought the worst and now it seems it was for the most noble of reasons."

"So she never had an affair with Superman?" Artemis couldn't help asking. Dinah shifted uncomfortably at the question, as it hit rather close to home.

"No, she was with him, too,' Phillipus replied. "Perhaps knowing her death was approaching she sought out the company of him, I don't know.'

Dinah didn't want to think about Clark and Hippolyta together now, so she changed the subject.

"I know this is hard to hear, Diana,' Dinah interjected. "But we don't think this was an accident. We spoke to Jonn earlier and it seems someone has also been manipulating Mary Marvel. Whoever was behind this orchestrated all of it to get Hippolyta away from the island so they could kill her. They might have succeeded if your Goddess hadn't interfered."

Diana wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the others. Grief was suddenly gone from her expression and a barely contained anger replaced it.

"Someone is responsible,' she said. "We must find them and make them pay for what they've done. They will pay dearly, I promise you all."

Before the others could reply, there was a knock on the door. Artemis opened it and Wally and Zee came in.

"Sorry to interrupt,' Zee said. She glanced at Wally and he nodded for her to continue. "I know this will sound crazy, but do any of you have memories of Wonder Woman fighting in World War II?"

"I wasn't even alive back then, Zatanna,' Diana replied.

'We know, but do you have any memories of it?"

Diana was just about to reply that of course she didn't, when Dinah interrupted.

"That's weird, I know it isn't possible, but I do have memories of it."

"But how?" General Phillipus asked.

Everyone seemed for a moment at a loss for words, but finally Artemis spoke up.

"Hippolyta. She's alive, only she was thrown back in time!"

* * *

The Second World

The time jumps began, except now Clark was falling forward in time towards the end of the Second World. How far ahead each leap was, he didn't know, but each moment he reemerged into time it was in the midst of the final battle. How long it had lasted before the end he had no idea. It was a hellish orgy of unequalled violence on a colossal scale. All the Old Gods of the Second World had converged here to finish it once and for all. Most were monstrous in Clark's eyes, defying description, as words couldn't convey how far beyond any nightmares imagined by men these creatures were.

He didn't understand any of it. It seemed the universe had gone mad and was rushing towards its annihilation willingly. Clark had no stake in any of this, yet with each jump that seemed to matter less and less. Whatever issues or principles had been there at the beginning seemed to be lost as the fighting continued. Eventually it got down to what all wars are about, living or dying. You kill or you are killed. It was the struggle between life and death as simple as that.

This went against every instinct Clark possessed. All his life it had been about control, never crossing the line, never testing the limits of his abilities. It had always served him well and become ingrained in him almost like breathing. Suddenly the world around him changed and he was struggling to adjust. Out of habit he pulled his punches at first, but this nearly cost him his life. These beings weren't holding back and had no moral qualms about killing him. He was just another combatant on the field of battle to be struck down like anyone else.

At first the only thing that saved him were the time jumps, but as the interval he spent in each period length things turned grim. He took tremendous punishment, yet managed to survive. He inflicted his share of damage, but couldn't seem to match the ferocity of those around him. It was during the third time jump that he became aware of her watching him, the Golden Goddess. Even amidst all the chaos swirling around him, he found his eyes continuing to return to her. She had none of his reservations and eliminated anything in her path. Even here among all these Gods, she seemed apart from them.

It was in the fifth jump that she finally spoke to Clark. He was bleeding, his uniform and cape in tatters, yet they continued to assault him. They weighted him down as they tried to rip him limb from limb, to end his life with each blow. It wasn't that she came to rescue him. She didn't seem to care one-way or the other about him. The moment came when the group attacking him strayed too close to her. An inadvertent swing of a sword got her full attention. Clark heard the screams, but was too busy fighting for his life to see what was happening. Suddenly the monster on top of him went still and he finally tossed it aside. She was there looking down at Clark. She seemed to be able to look through him. She shook her head.

"You surprised me lasting this long, Mortal,' she said to him. "Your luck won't last much longer. Everyone here fights for something. You fight for nothing, so you will lose."

Before he could reply or even get to his feet, she was moving away and joining another battle. For a brief moment there seemed to be calm all around Clark. Her words seemed to repeat over and over in his mind. He fought for nothing. Looking all around he saw the others and could see the fire burning within them. He realized they fought for hate and anger or simply for blood lust. He knew he would never be able to match them in this and that even if he somehow could it would be pointless. Hate creates more hate; anger creates more anger and in the end destroys everything it touches. He had to find something else to motivate him, something else to fight for, but he didn't know what. The grip of time took hold of him once more and he vanished from the battlefield.

* * *

Europe – 1948

It was night and the moon shown overhead as Zeus led Hippolyta into the small secluded grotto. She felt a bit overwhelmed by all of this. Her God's appearance and then his revelation that he'd saved her were still swirling around in her mind. She felt grateful, confused, awestruck and so many other things. Zeus smiled at her again. He was in his human form and that was of an incredibly handsome man. As they reached a small clearing, the moon shone down on them. Zeus turned and reached out towards Hippolyta. Her natural reaction was to step away, but this was her God she reminded herself.

"Don't be afraid,' he said in his kindest voice.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand all of this,' she admitted. "You saved me?"

"You are here, aren't you?" He replied.

A cold wind suddenly blew through the grotto and Zeus' face turned stern as he stared off into the distance. He shouted some words that Hippolyta didn't understand and the wind died out. He turned back to her and his smile had returned.

"What was that?' She asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, my dear. Tonight is only about us,' he replied.

"Us?"

"You are a beautiful woman, Hippolyta and for many years you have been on my mind,' he gently said. He eased her into his arms and looked down into her eyes. Hippolyta wasn't sure what was happening, yet felt mesmerized as she looked into the God's eyes.

"My Lord, I …" She started to say, but he put his fingertip to her lips to stop her.

"The time for words is passed my love,' Zeus said. In the next moment he was kissing her. Hippolyta wanted to resist, but couldn't seem to. Her mind briefly flashed on Clark and she managed to break the God's kiss.

"My Lord I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand, you're a woman and I'm a man,' Zeus whispered to her. "The man that saved your life."

Hippolyta felt the heat suddenly burning through her body. She watched as if almost outside herself as Zeus kissed her again. The passion in the kiss seemed to take her breath away. Her mind couldn't seem to focus, as if he were overwhelming her senses. A need seemed to overcome her; a desperate longing that was a mystery. Before she knew what was happening they were naked on the ground and he was moving over her.

The cold wind came again and for a moment Hippolyta's head seemed to clear. She realized what was about to happen and didn't want it.

"No, my Lord, please!" She gasped, but his lips cut off any further protest. As quickly as her reason had returned it was washed away in his embrace.

* * *

Tokyo

Kijuro Makuda's own personal geisha, the grand dowager Rie Saga moved silently to the front of the shrine. She knelt and proceeded to light several candles to the ancestors. She was alone, as all of Makuda's remaining men were on guard for an attack. The rest of the shire was empty, but Rie had chosen this one with care. As she knelt with her eyes closed she knew Masami had arrived.

"You may come out now,' she quietly said. The curtains rustled slightly and then Masami stepped forward. She quickly bowed to the older woman.

"It is good to see you,' she said to Rie.

"And you, young one,' the older woman replied. "You have made them desperate, but now must be even more careful. The finale is almost at hand."

"I know,' Masami said.

Rie looked at the younger woman and saw something unusual in her, confusion.

"Something troubles you, what?" She asked.

"There is another involved,' Masami replied. "A man, a Bat man."

"The American?"

"Yes,' Masami said. "He has followed me back here."

"He is an outsider, don't let him interfere with what must be done,' Rie told the younger woman.

"He was there at the lake." Masami whispered. "He spoke to me about another way, another fate. He seemed to understand. He said it didn't have to be this way."

"No, little one, it does," Rie countered. "Don't let this man confusion you over what you must do. You have dedicated too much of your life and others have sacrificed too much for you to walk about now. He seeks only to confuse you and get you to hesitate on your path. Do not let him."

"But is there another way?" Masami asked. "His words, I can not shake them."

Rie suddenly stood up and took the younger woman by the shoulders. She stared hard into her eyes.

"Honor must be served!" She practically hissed. "The spirits of our ancestors, your ancestors call out for this! Your mother and father's deaths cannot go unavenged! What he did to the others and me cannot go unavenged! Too much has been sacrificed by all of us to get you to this place. Your fate was sealed that day in the street never forget this. Finished what you've started, Masami!"

"They will die,' Masami said, her voice cold and without emotion. "I will not let anything stop me from my singular goal. Kijuro Makuda will watch as all those around him die, just as he made me watch my parents die all those years ago. Then I will finish it and cut off his head."

"See that you do,' Rie replied. "Let the long nightmare finally end."

"I live only for that,' Masami offered and then she was gone. Rie slowly walked back over to the candles and knelt again. She slowly lit a few more.

* * *

New York

Mordred knew he had to get out of the city. By distracting Morgaine, he had revealed his location. She would be coming for him. He knew only too well she would not be pleased. Even with these new powers he was still afraid of her and what she might do to him. He couldn't let her find him until he found the woman in black. She had been the target of Morgaine and Circe's manipulations, yet when Mordred had seen her on the television he felt a strong pull, as if they were connected somehow. He seemed to sense the woman in black was having the same struggles as he was. He had to find her.

The loud speaker announced that it was time for him to board the train. He moved along with the others and found a seat towards the back of car. Others filled up the seats all around him. As sense of anticipation came over him as he felt the train car jerk and start to move. He was heading for the woman in black and perhaps they would both find the pieces that were missing.

The train picked up speed as it left the station. Mordred sat looking out the window as the city rushed by. He began to relax as the train moved further away and then they were over the water rushing towards the woman in black. Just as they reached the middle of the trestle the train violently came to a stop. All around him people were screaming and being thrown about. He held onto the seat with all his might, his mind racing.

There was a moment when everything fell silent. Passengers looked all around, confused and frightened. It started with of bolts coming undone. Suddenly the entire car was ripped open like an egg being cracked in half. Chaos broke out in the train car as people panicked and struggled to hold on. Mordred was on his feet ready to flee, but then he saw her.

Morgaine floated up from beneath the trestle and hovered in the air above them.

"You've been very naughty lover!" She shouted. "Did you think you could just leave me and I wouldn't come looking for you?"

The passengers were scrambling for safety, as Mordred turned to face his mother.

"I will no longer be your toy to take down from the shelf when you want to play, Morgaine! I'm a man now!"

"Yes, you are,' she replied with a wicked smile. "I'm not done with you lover and what I say is all that matters."

"I will not return to you or your bed,' Mordred shouted.

Morgaine floated a little closer. The smile on her lips was cold as winter. She looked Mordred deep in the eye and then looked around them. The other passengers were huddled in fear.

"Then I will kill them all,' she causally said. "Our relationship ends when I say it does, not before."

Mordred looked at all the others on the train. They were strangers to him and it shouldn't have mattered what their fate was, but it did.

"Their deaths will be on your head, Mordred,' Morgaine said, seemingly knowing what was going trough his mind. "Time to choose, lover. Do they all die or will you come with me?"

Mordred looked at the other passengers once again and knew he had no real choice. She would kill them and still not let him go. Once again he was a captive of her whims.

"I will come with you, mother,' he finally said.

"I told you not to call me that!" She spat out. "I will have to punish you when we get home, lover."

* * *

The Second World

His mind had been torn before trying to survive and the Golden Goddess' words. Clark had made another jump in time and if anything the battle was even more savage. All around him they fought and died, yet the pace of the slaughter only increased. He realized if he fought for just survival he would never even have a chance to make it back to his own time. Clark thought of all the other battles he'd been in and tried to remember why he had fought them. That corny slogan that had been attached to him kept coming back to his mind, Trust, Justice and the American Way.

They seemed so foreign even concepts here, but as he continued on the defensive his mind frantically searched for something deeper. Truth was a noble goal, but there was only one truth here, life or death and that didn't seem enough against these beings. He felt the sting of another sword slashing across his back, but managed to avoid the killing blow. Anger flashed across his face, but he knew he would never be able to fight just for sheer anger and hate. In rejecting them, his mind turned to the opposite, love. He realized that just as hate creates more hate, the opposite was true. He had known love in his life and while he wasn't sure what his future might bring he hoped for it again. He thought of Ma and Pa Kent, Lana, Lois, Hippolyta and Dinah. Some were from his past but some might be in his future or at least he hoped they might.

It was then that Clark realized what he'd always fought for, hope and the future. The future represented the possibility of things. The possibility of love was worth fighting for. Hope was worth fighting for. A strange calm seemed to come over him as this realization sunk in. It was as if all the cacophony of sound surrounding drifted away and he was frozen in silence. Clark just closed his eyes and lifted into the air. His arms were at his sides as he rose higher and higher. It was as if he were diving up. All around him other winged beings turned and headed straight for him, yet he didn't stop and continued to climb.

As he reached the atmosphere he opened his eyes and looked all around him. Death was everywhere. These Old Gods fought mindlessly and hastened their own destruction. That's what hate gets you. He would not be a part of it. He had the future and the possibility of something else. If that meant he had to fight every one of the beings that surrounded him he would do it. A cold determination came over Clark and the last vestiges of him holding back slipped away. He would fight and he would survive.

The Gods of the Air were almost upon him. Clark began to spin, moving faster and faster. The very air around him began to crackle with energy. In this moment he stopped being Clark Kent and even Superman. Instead he was simply an adult Kryptonian at the height of his powers under two massive yellow suns. His people had been warriors and since they chose not to leave their own planet, the galaxy had never seen a true Kryptonian in battle. The Gods of the Air were the first to witness just what a Kryptonian was capable of when they didn't hold back.

* * *

Marionette

The last attack came about an hour before sundown. The vampires came in force, desperate as the night drew to a close. They breached the perimeter and the fighting took on a close quarters frantic nature. Vigilante and Vampirella tried to go on the offensive, but there were just too many vampires for them to deal with. They finally fell back towards the hotel, killing everything in sight. It didn't seem to be enough, as more just kept coming.

Wildcat had been on the roof, but as the assault continued he was driven back down into the upper story of the hotel. Room by room he fought; yet he couldn't help the overwhelming sense of hopelessness that seemed to linger around him. They seemed to be herding him and before he realized it he was back into a corner in one of the top floor rooms. He pressed his back against the corner wall and waited for them to attack, but they seemed to hesitate. Two vampires were standing in the doorway holding nasty looking swords and then they parted and another one came into the room. He seemed to be in charge and he smiled a cold smile at Wildcat.

"You realize this is hopeless, don't you?' the vampire said.

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Wildcat,' the vampire replied. "Oh, yes, I know who you are. I know who you all are. The other two won't listen to reason, but you might."

Wildcat didn't move, just waited for the attack he was sure was coming. He would probably die in this room tonight, but there didn't seem to be any way out of it.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want you to be reasonable, Wildcat,' the lead vampire replied. "You know this isn't your fight, I can see it in your eyes. So why die? You can walk away right now and we'll let you."

"What about Vigilante and Vampirella?" Wildcat asked.

"They won't see reason, they will have to die,' the vampire nonchalantly said. "Along with those in the town that thought they could oppose us. You on the other hand can just walk away, right now."

"I can't do that."

"Why?" The vampire asked.

Wildcat was at a loss for words. He didn't have an answer to the question. Suddenly a memory, one he didn't even know he had came to his mind. London, during the war, he was in those dark, dank tunnels. He saw himself waiting to confront someone. There was movement and then Wonder Woman stepped around the corner, only it wasn't Diana it was Hippolyta. She said something to him and then he heard himself ask the same question of her.

_"Why?" _

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"Why are you doing this? This isn't your time and you'll probably be bouncing out of here sooner or later when that portal opens, so why are you in this fight?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied._

_"Because anything you do now, will end as soon as she disappear,' he said. "I've heard what the others theorize and have seen it myself. You have no stake in this fight and will be long gone before it ends, so why fight?"_

_Hippolyta weighted her answer._

_"Yes, all that you say is true, but I'm here, now,' she flatly said._

_"So?"_

_"Whether I'm here for the end or not, doesn't matter,' she explained. "I fight for one simple reason; it's the right thing to do. Legacies will be decided by others, they always are. No matter when the time or situation, there is only really now and my choice doesn't depended on either of those. I fight because I'm here now and I can. Life is only this moment and I chose to participate in it. When I'm dead none of this or anything else will matter. Death means life stops and no matter what your beliefs once life stops there can never be any more changes. Only life offers you that chance. As bleak as things may seem in the moment as long as you have life there is the possibility of change. With that possibility comes hope and that's worth fighting for."_

The memory shook Wildcat. It was so clear, but why hadn't he remembered it before?

"Why, Wildcat?" The vampire repeated. "Just walk away."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because of something a lady said to me a long time again,' Wildcat replied. "I fight because I'm here now and I can. I won't just walk away."

"So be it."

The vampire turned and started out of the room. The two with swords lunged at Wildcat. He dodged the first strike and the sword smashed through an oil lamp that was sitting on the table. The lamp crashed to the floor and flames shot up. The second vampire lunged at Wildcat. He sidestepped the sword and grabbed the vampire's wrist. With his other hand he drove his claws into the vampire's chest with all his might. The vampire seemed to shudder and then Wildcat pulled his heart out for all of them to see. As the vampire fell away, Wildcat snatched the sword from his hand. The oil from the lamp had ignited it and he raised it above his head to strike at the others.

Downstairs a desperate struggle was going on. The main group of vampires was attacking on mass Vigilante and Vampirella. Their sheer numbers were starting to overwhelm them and things looked bleak. She ripped them apart one after another, yet still they came. Vigilante emptied round after round into them, but still they came.

"God damn, I hate vampires,' Vigilante complained. He felt Vampirella glance at him. "Present company excluded, darlin', of course."

"Save your charm for afterwards, Vigilante,' she snapped.

"I'll look forward to that,' he joked.

Their conversation was cut off as more vampires poured into through the doors and windows. Vigilante fired again and again, but now there was no time to reload. The vampires forced him to the floor and were just about to tear him apart, when he saw something with flames coming off it separate their necks from their bodies. He looked up to see Wildcat holding two burning swords.

"Why do I always have to save your ass?' Wildcat said as Vigilante scrambled to his feet. Wildcat slashed through several more vampires before Vigilante could respond.

"I wouldn't say always, pardner, but it's appreciate this time."

"Let's kill these sons of bitches,' Wildcat growled.

Vigilante glanced at the burning swords as he finished reloading.

"Going medieval on them, huh?"

"That's right, we're going to do this old school."

"Let's kill us some vampires," Vigilante shouted, as he followed Wildcat's lead and went on the offensive. They linked up with Vampirella and managed to push the vampires back out in the street. The sun was just coming up and the vampires knew they had lost. They all fled, leaving the three standing alone in the street.

"I've never been so happy to see the sunlight,' Vampirella mused.

"It ain't over, darlin', those werewolves will be out any minute,' Vigilante replied.

"Then let's kill us some God Damn Werewolves,' Wildcat growled and raised the two burning swords in the air.


	34. Chapter 34

The Flood

The shortest story - "_For Sale, Wedding Dress_, _Never Used_."

The Second World

Exploding up like fireworks, lingering in his brilliance at the apex and then plunging down like the deadliest meteor, the very core of the moon shook under his power unleashed. He arrived a man out of time, but circumstances forced him to become something else. This world was ending. Nothing could stop it. If one looked far enough to the horizon you could see it. Everything that was would be swept away to make room for the new. That meant no more restrains, no more holding back. For the first time in his life, he was a man in full.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah stood alone in the observation lounge looking out at the stars. There was a meeting in a few minutes to access the situation, but she needed a few moments to herself. So many conflicting emotions were rushing through her brain. She needed to get a handle on them before she dealt with the others.

She heard the door open and silently groaned. Apparently she would have to wait to sort out her feelings. She turned to see Ollie standing just inside the door looking at her. She hadn't expected it to be him. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if he wasn't sure where to start.

"So how are you holding up?" He finally asked.

"I'll survive."

He took a step closer.

"That isn't what I meant."

"I don't know what you're talking about?' She defensively replied.

"I heard about Hippolyta, Dinah."

"She vanished, everyone heard about that." Dinah said, trying to play it off. She turned back to the windows. She could feel him moving up next to her, but she didn't look at him.

"I heard about her and Clark."

"Oh, that." She didn't want to have this conversation, especially with him. "If you're here to tell me you could have told me so, don't, Ollie. I'm not in the mood right now."

She started to walk away, but he stepped in front to cut her off.

"I wouldn't do that," he whispered. "Whatever happened between us, that doesn't mean I stopped caring for you, Dinah."

"Then what does it mean?" She asked. She was defensive, as it still hurt. She lashed out. "You ended it, remember? Having second thoughts and figured you catch me on the rebound?'

"No." He said with a shake of his head. "My reasons haven't changed. We're just at different points in our life, but this isn't about us. It's about you and Clark."

"What about us?"

"You know I'm not his biggest fan,' Ollie said. "But I can see you care for him. If he cares for you, which I think he probably does, don't let this end it."

"He slept with another woman, Ollie,' Dinah snapped.

"Yes, he did,' Ollie replied. "I don't know why he did it and neither do you. I'm just trying to say wait and talk to him before you do anything. Super might be at the beginning of his name, but he's just a man too, Dinah. Men make mistakes."

Dinah looked at Ollie in surprise.

"I never expected you to defend him,' she said.

"I'm not,' he said with a shake of his head.

"Then what are you doing?" She asked.

"Something I haven't always been the best at,' Ollie replied. "I'm trying to be your friend."

* * *

Fawcett City

Mary slowly carried the cup of hot chocolate over and set it down in front of Billy. Since his inadvertent change, he'd been nearly catatonic. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and just sat on the couch rocking back and forth.

"It's hot chocolate, Billy, you're favorite,' she offered. Nothing, no response came from him. Mary wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't meant to do whatever it was that she did to cause Billy to change into an adult, so she had no clue how to undo whatever it was that she did. She'd tried everything she could think of, but nothing seemed to reach Billy. From her own experience she understood how overwhelming this all was. She tried talking to Billy, to explain that it wasn't the end of the world to finally grow up, but he wasn't listening.

In his mind Billy just kept repeating this is a bad dream, only a bad dream. I'll wake up and things will be the same as they always were. With all his might he wished for this, but the creeping fear kept getting stronger that it wasn't a bad dream and thing would never be the same again.

Unlike Mary, the transformation to adulthood wasn't just overwhelming to Billy it was shattering. She didn't seem to understand he already had his heart's desire. He never wanted things to change. For him he was already living in the best of both worlds. He was Captain Marvel, a hero that everyone admired. People cheered him and adored him. Mayors gave him keys to their cities and days were named after him. Yet in his private life he was just Billy, still a kid. It was endless hours of fun, reading comic books, playing video games and watching cartoons with no responsibilities. He could pretend to be a grown up when he was Captain Marvel but then escape back into being just a kid when things got too complicated.

Now there was no escape. He could see his reflection in the blank screen of the television. The face looking back was of a young, perhaps twenty five year old man, not the teenage boy he always was. It was a waking nightmare. Mary had ruined everything. He didn't want to be a grown up, at least not all the time. Now there was no escape and Billy didn't know what to do. All those adult decisions and problems weren't going to go away just by saying the word 'Shazam' anymore.

All of us face this moment sooner or later. Outwardly we may seem like adults, but it is only when we finally lose our parent or parents that there is no going back. That last safety net has been pulled out from under us. Always before in the back of our minds we knew that no matter how bad we screwed up we had someplace to go, to retreat to. Once that last link is gone, we truly can't go home again. It's at that moment when you fully become an adult.

It doesn't matter how old or even successful you are. In your deepest fears you know that all of it can change in a moment. What would it really take? A serious illness or a down turn in the economy or the markets? It could be a break up or divorce or just the loss of a job. Just how narrow is the thread that holds your life together? Something as simple as slipping on the ice can change everything. Your world fractures and that smooth steady path you were on is altered. The chaotic, randomness of life suddenly becomes very real to you.

You begin to look back at your life and see it playing out in everything. Something as small as living on a different street growing up takes on huge implications. A different street means a different school. A different school means different educational opportunities and social interactions. Different educational opportunities mean that teacher has too many students so they can't give you that extra time you needed. Different social interactions mean different friends and different choices at the most critical stage of your development. The person you are now suddenly starts to unravel, all because you grew up on Elm instead of Maple.

Billy continued rocking. His lips were moving, but he wasn't saying anything above a whisper. Mary leaned in and could just make out what he was repeating over and over.

"Shazam."

She gently reached over and tilted his face up so he was looking at her. She could see the sheer terror in his eyes.

"It's not working, Mary,' he whispered, as fresh tears rolled down his face.

"I know,' she replied. "I don't think it's going to this time, Billy. I think we're on our own. I'm so sorry."

"What are we going to do if even that isn't working?" He asked.

"We have to fix it ourselves, Billy."

"How?"

"When I was on the station I heard them say that the energy split in two just before it hit me,' Mary explained. "I think that means that someone else had this happen to them too."

"So?"

"In my dreams whenever I see the Golden Lady, I see another,' Mary replied. "They are like two halves of something, I think. She's always vanquishing him, but he keeps returning."

"What does all that have to do with undoing this?" Billy asked, gesturing towards his now adult body.

"I don't know for sure,' Mary admitted. "But maybe if we can find the other person that got hit like me, he'll be able to fix it. Maybe he's the other part of all of this."

"What if he's not?" Billy asked as the tears came harder.

"Then we'll both have to just deal with this on our own, Billy,' Mary replied. "If we want to fix this, it's up to us."

"Where would we even start looking?"

"New York."

* * *

The Second World

Another time jump occurred and one look into the skies told Clark the end of this world was much closer. The leaps were speeding up, almost like he'd fallen into a net and now was rebounding back up the shaft, gaining momentum with each leap. He was on the central planet and the total warfare continued. As he rose to his feet he saw her just standing and looking at him. The Golden Goddess was dripping with blood, yet when he looked into her eyes he saw something besides rage. It was recognition and even curiosity. She spoke to him and for some reason he could understand her.

"You survive, still?"

"Yes,' he replied.

"You found something to fight for?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"The opposite of all this,' he said, gesturing all around them. "The hope of even the possibility of love."

He felt foolish saying it out loud, yet he just couldn't deny what he was feeling in front of her.

"Love is weakness,' she snarled.

"No. Love means hope and hope means a future. This,' he said, again gesturing to the carnage all around them. "This is weakness and futility. Hate destroys everything. The end is just on the horizon, yet you all refuse to see it."

The Golden Goddess glanced off into the distance, where the Third World was rapidly approaching. It was a wave obliterating everything in its path. Sadness came over her features as she turned back to Clark.

"Not all refuse to see it,' she said. Something else seemed to catch her attention. "You leap through time? How?"

"I don't really know,' Clark admitted. "I seem to just step out of it and then reemerge at another point."

The Golden Goddess glanced at the approaching wave once again.

"Stepping out of time,' she whispered. Her eyes seemed to open wider as if new possibilities had just opened up for her. She looked back at Clark and a rare smile cross her face.

"Perhaps you have found something, mortal, that all the Gods have not."

She leaned in and kissed him. Clark was completely unprepared for the electricity that rushed through his system. As quickly as it started it was over. She stepped away to return to the battle, but then stopped and glanced back at Clark.

"Love and possibilities,' she said and then plunged into the fray.

* * *

France, 1954

Hippolyta had moved through time again. The leaps were getting further into the future and closer to her present. During this lapse back into time she made the acquaintance o**f **Simone de Beauvoir and was staying in her flat. Simone was a French existentialist philosopher, public intellectual, political activist, feminist theorist and social theorist. Her 1949 treatise _The Second Sex_ was a detailed analysis of women's oppression and a foundational tract of contemporary feminism. The two women found much to talk about.

It should have been a brief, yet wonderful time for Hippolyta but her thoughts were on the last jump in time. She'd had a physical relationship with Zeus. At first she'd resisted, but whether it was his powers or magic, she couldn't seem to refuse him. She had long ago heard the stories of the Gods taking mortal form to seduce unsuspecting mortal women; she just had never thought she would be one of them. He'd been no different then the men the Amazons dealt with all those years ago. It seems the Gods were a reflection of the mortals that created them.

This brought about a crisis in faith for Hippolyta. If the Gods she and her sisters had worshiped for so long were no different than mortals and took what they wanted, why did they still worship them? If all this time mortal men were the enemy, then why was it that a mortal, Clark, had been far nobler than her own God? Yes she owed her second chance at life to the Gods, but how long was she supposed to pay for it? Did it mean that Zeus could just take her anytime he wanted, because the Gods had saved her? And what of the Amazons? It hadn't been the Gods that built their society; it was Hippolyta and her sisters. Their seclusion had protected them, but it had also shielded them from the fact that the world was changing all around them. If Zeus, the king of the Gods would do this, how could they hold mere mortal men to a higher standard?

These thoughts plagued Hippolyta as she walked along the Paris streets. Zeus claimed he had saved her but that sounded wrong to her ear, yet she couldn't say exactly why. She'd replayed it all over and over in her head as she leapt through time. The visions, dreams and omens appeared in a different light. If Zeus had wanted to, he could have stopped it long before that moment on the street, but he didn't. That meant those omens and dreams weren't from the Gods at all. That meant someone else had been manipulating Hippolyta, like a puppeteer pulling her strings. She hadn't worked it all out, but she definitely had a candidate in mind for who was behind it all.

A wave of dizziness came over her and Hippolyta had to sit down. She took a seat on a park bench and wiped the sweat from her brow. It seemed strange to her that while she could remember every detail of her time with Clark, with each passing day it grew harder to remember them with Zeus. Specifics seemed to slip away and she struggled to hold onto the facts of what had happened.

She thought about Clark and wonder what this all meant for them. They had made no commitments to each other, as she had believed she was going to die. She certainly still felt an attraction to him, but was that enough? If she made it back to her time, she would assume the throne again and release Diana from her responsibilities. Hopefully she would understand why Hippolyta had done what she'd done. Diana was her daughter, her moon and stars and the most precious thing in this world to her. No sacrifice would be too much to keep her safe. She also deserved to be Wonder Woman again. It was her destiny and while so much might change, that had not. The world needed her as a hero. Another wave of dizziness came over Hippolyta and it was so intense she thought she would be sick. More of the specifics of her time with Zeus seemed to disappear into the ether, yet the sickness continued.

"Here, this might help,' a voice said. She looked up to see a glass of water being held out to her. As she took it she saw it was Alan Scott offering it. Hippolyta took a long sip and some of the sickness dissipated.

"Thank you, Alan,' she finally said. "It's good to see you, even under these circumstances."

"You too, Hippolyta,' he replied with a smile. "I hope you don't mind, but I used my ring to scan you. I saw you were feeling ill and I was concerned."

"No, that's quite all right,' she said.

"I believe I know why you're ill."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because you're pregnant,' he replied.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Japan

The small _Hanamachi _or Geisha town sat on the outskirts of the city. It was like walking back in time to another era in history. A world of silk, bamboo and lanterns, that took on an almost mystical quality as the fog rolled in. It seemed a world away from what was happening, but Bruce wasn't fooled by appearances. The final confrontation was coming. Masami and Kijuro would finally meet and if he knew her as well as he thought he did, it would happen here.

It would be here because this is where it all started. Most would think it was the spot on the street where Masami's parents had been gunned down, but that was just the reaction to the original action. Just as the alley was where it all began for him, this was where it all began for Masami. Events had happened here that sent her on the course she was now on, just like the events of that horrible night had sent him on his journey. She had been shepherding Kijuro towards this place the whole time. She had left him nowhere else to run, except back here to the beginning.

Bruce couldn't help admiring the way she'd done it. He hated her methods, but saw how successful the results were. As if on cue, Kijuro and the last of his men arrived and moved quickly inside.

Selina was next to Bruce.

"So she'll be here? Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure? What if this is just another diversion like the others?" She asked.

"It's not,' he said.

"How can you be so sure, Bruce?"

"Because this is where it started,' he replied. "This is where it must end. This is where she wants it to end."

"You sound like you know what she's thinking,' Selina observed.

"I do, because this is how I would want it to end."

* * *

The Second World

Clark collided with time once again. The process was speeding up and already he could feel the pull dragging him back outside of time. He glanced up and saw this was the end. The shattered remnants of worlds littered the sky. The last planet torn in half and armored gods holding swords and dying on a fiery battleground. All around him the field of battle was littered with the dead.

The Second World was done.

It was so close now, the new age, the Third World was emerging and there was nothing they could do to stop it. By their own hand, their downfall gave rise to it. New Gods already moved to fill the void, sweeping away everything of the past. He saw her standing among the dead, the Golden Goddess. The full realization of what this moment meant was plain on her face. It was the end of everything she knew. Clark started to stand, but already the pull was too great. He felt himself slipping back outside of time just as the wave of the Third World started to wash over this last world. For the briefest moment he thought she was looking at him, but then she rose off the plain and fled, as he was sucked back into the other.

* * *

San Francisco

It was 1968, the summer of love and Hippolyta was showing. The latest time jump had brought her here and it was lasting much longer than the previous ones. Alan Scott and Dr. Midnight had found her and with the original Phantom Lady were doing their best to help her with the pregnancy. Most of the details of her time with Zeus were almost all gone now, but she clung to the thought that he was the father of her child. She found it so ironic that it was mortals and men at that who were helping her.

There was something in the air and she felt part of a change coming. Along with stopping the war and civil rights, the call for equal rights was starting to build. The first groups were talking about the ERA, the equal right amendment to the Constitution, guaranteeing equality for women. America was such a young country and everything seemed to move at such a frantic pace. It was so easy to get swept up in it. It was the country's greatest strength and greatest weakness. The ability to change on a dime and not let old customs and rules stop you. She remembered Clark talking about what he loved about this country. How it didn't promise you happiness, just the chance to pursue it. It only offered hope and that was a powerful thing.

She was trying to do her part, against the objections of the others. Hippolyta had to forgo the Wonder Woman armor, as her pregnancy didn't quite work with the outfit. Instead she had donned a white pantsuit and took up the study of the martial arts. The name Wonder Woman she couldn't avoid, but as least dressed like this no one had any idea she was with child.

She could feel the life inside her and knew it was Diana. In some ways this was the happiest time of her life, yet she knew another jump would be coming. What she would do when the baby arrived she wasn't sure. The one thought that stuck in her mind was to get to Themyscira. Diana deserved to be born there. Even as she tried to remember back to that night on the beach when the Gods had imbued the clay doll with life, it seemed hazy to her. It was like a memory that wasn't all there anymore. In some ways it felt as if it were a story that had been told so many times it took on a life of its own.

* * *

Apokolips

Darkseid stood at the top step gazing down into the world below Armagetto. He lit a torch and began his descent. Down, down, down he went in the Stygian blackness of the underworld. He finally reached the necropolis, an underground labyrinth that Apokolips had been built on. The Dreggs were down here, the last surviving Old Gods. Survivors of the sundering of Urgrund, but they were rendered mindless. Below the Necropolis was the Black Ways, a labyrinth that was the prison of Sirius, one of the last few surviving Old Gods, stuck in the form of a large wolf. Powerful artifacts created by the Old Gods have been found in the Necropolis.

Above his armada was ready. The time for battle was drawing near, yet he found himself drawn back to these dark, forgotten ruins. It was an echo through time, just as she was. What sights had these mindless creatures seen in their day, he wondered? Did they foolishly believe their time would never end or did they remember what had happened to her world? Darkseid had no such illusions. Each world gives way to the next, just as son replaces father. That truth was always with him and drove him more than any other. The Anti-Life equation meant more than just total control it meant supremacy now and forever. Once he had it, Darkseid need not fear the end of the Fourth World and the beginning of the Fifth. With the equation he would be the ruler till the end of all the worlds.

Those thoughts were for another day. Now he must defend his time, the Fourth World. He believed it was inevitable this World would be his and the Goddess was just another potential threat. That she could step outside of time concerned the dark lord more than he would ever admit. The sooner he ended her threat the better.

Taking one last look around at the echoes of the past, Darkseid turned and headed back up the stairs. It was time to launch his fleet and meet up with his temporary allies. The Goddess would soon find out that this world was already taken.

* * *

Outside of Time

Clark hurdled back up the shaft gaining momentum as he rose. He did his best to resist entering time again, as this was the Third World and he had no interested in being part of it. Images flashed before his eyes as the events of this age played out, but they moved too quickly for even his eyes to grasp them all. Faster and faster he climbed, until everything was a blur. The microscopic ridges brushed against him, trying to pull him back into the flow of time, but desperately he fought to continue up. He had only one goal that was to get back to his own time. He saw the Third World flame out just as the Second and knew he was back in the Fourth. He was closer now, but the drag finally got to him and he was ripped from outside of time back into it.

He landed hard, the impact knocking the wind out of him. Over and over he rolled, feeling every bump and bruise. It was such a strange and unfamiliar feeling. When he finally came to a stop, he saw the reason for this. Directly above him in the sky was a red sun. Slowly Clark got to his feet and looked around him. He was in a huge field that seemed to stretch forever in every direction. His sight and hearing were normal and he couldn't make anything out. He glance down and saw the ruins of his uniform. His cape was long since gone and his shirt was torn to pieces. He couldn't even make out his family crest.

The sound of someone approaching drew him from his inspection. As he watched riders came into view. At first he thought he was seeing things, as the beasts the riders were on he'd only seen in a museum. It was his museum in the Fortress of Solitude. Before he could think of why, the riders pulled up in front of him.

"You're a stranger in these parts,' the leader said. "Who are you?"

"Clark, um, Clark Kent,' he replied.

The riders gave him a strange look and he realized they didn't understand what he was saying. Almost reflexively he offered a shorter name.

"Kal."

This they seemed to understand. They spoke amongst themselves for a moment and Clark had trouble following it all. They seemed to think he was from the South and that explained his accent. He was confused and just about to ask where he was when the leader addressed him.

"You're a stranger from the South then?"

Clark nodded, thinking that was the best thing to do. The leader smiled and seemed to relax.

"Very well then,' he replied. "We don't get many visitors from the South, but we are one people and Krypton is all of our home."

Clark nearly collapsed under the weight of this statement. Krypton, he was on his own world.


	35. Chapter 35

Home Again

New York

Mordred drifted in and out of consciousness. He knew the general outline of the old room; its vaulted ceilings and dark plaster walls were burned into his memory by now. The bed was huge, deceivingly old, yet of the strongest steel. Candles were the only illumination and they were everywhere. The closed in room seemed to magnify their heat. Sweat dripped from every part of his body. Exotic incense wafted through the air, mixing with the fragrances of human bodies and sex. Despite his protests, Mordred's wrists and ankles were firmly tied to the bedposts. Again appearances were deceiving, as the silken strips refused to give under his exertion. His mother knew exactly how this had to be done. Some arcane incantation imbued the silken bonds with tensile strength of titanium. He wasn't going anywhere.

It was a role she was born to, the temptress, the seductress and the dominatrix. Camelot had fallen because of her skill and the years had done nothing to lessen their affect. A pale pink silk blindfold covered his eyes, blinding him completely. She took special care each time not to provoke the Golden Lady inside of him. It was torture, plain and simple, but oh what exquisite torture she performed. Pleasure pushed beyond its limits slowly turned into pain. How many times she had taken him just to the edge, to where he was almost about to fall over the cliff and then snacked him back? Every muscle in his body screamed for the release that she wouldn't grant him.

Exhaustion lingered over him, his breathing labored. He could feel the so very soft sheets against his sweat soaked skin. They gave no comfort and only added to the velvet snare she'd constructed. He licked his lips nervously and tasted the feminine flavor of lipstick. Mordred felt very vulnerable, naked, bound and blinded, awaiting her return. He had no idea how long he'd been trussed up like this, as nights and days blending together into an erotic, torturous haze.

Suddenly Mordred heard the door open again. He strained his ears for the slightest noise, painfully aware of the sound of his own thumping heart. He could just make out the soft click of her high heels against the wooden floor. He shifted uneasily, feeling the silk of his bonds rubbing against him.

"Morgaine?" he whispered, his voice cracking with apprehension and just a bit of fear. She did not reply, but gently placed a single finger on Mordred's lips to silence him. The finger slid slowly off Mordred's lips, and ran casually over his chin, down his neck and chest. She used just her fingertips, yet with the blindfold on it heightened every sensation. Her fingers continued over the flat plains of his chest and muscled stomach, then slipped torturously down, down, down, down his body. Mordred shuddered at the erotic touch, astonishingly aroused by the caress of just her fingertips.

Morgaine sat on the end of the bed, and began to stroke her helpless prize. She was pleased to see the effect that her touch had on him. She was like the finest craftsman in that she thoroughly enjoyed her work. The punishment phase of this was almost over and she was beginning the process of breaking him to her will. Morgaine's lips parted in a wanton smile as she looked down at his defenseless body. He was so handsome laid out before her, she thought. He would surrender just as so many had before. Arthur had tried to resist too. Like father, like son she supposed. There had been so many others, including Jason Blood. Even the great Merlin had felt the sway of her charms. In the end she always got what she wanted.

This was different, though. Mordred wasn't just another conquest. A hunger burned within her creating a desire for him like none before. Nothing in all her years prepared her for this. His betrayal hurt more than she could imagine, yet the desire for him remained. She was so careful not to cause another manifestation of the power inside of him. She had to maintain control, but it was so tempting to push him just a little bit further with each session. Her fingertips slipped just a bit lower. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. She teased and toyed with him, stroking just the tip and bringing him to full attention.

"Morgaine, please!" He gasped, desperate for relief. She didn't reply, just slowly continued what she as doing. She understood this was a game and like every game there could only be one winner. She had no doubt it would be her. Her fingers continued, while she leaned closer. He flinched at the feel of her cool breath against his skin. Extending her tongue, she slowly ran it along his throat bringing another groan from his lips. He tasted like tears and she savored the flavor.

Mordred's head turned as he felt the bed shift under him. Swallowing nervously, he couldn't stand the anticipation of what she would do next. He had thought he better than anyone knew what she was capable of, but he'd been sadly mistaken. His body stiffened as he felt her slip her leg over his and position herself against his upper thigh. He could feel the tops of her stockings and the garters they were attached to against him. A mental picture of her came into his mind of what she must look like and how she was attired. She would be all in white loving the irony of it. The lingerie designed more to reveal and tease then cover. The gossamer texture of the intimate apparel would seem to be perfect for its mission, both sculpting and enhancing her every luscious curve.

Fresh beads of sweat broke out on his brow, his own imagination betraying him. Without the use of his eyes, his other senses seemed to be on overload. His mouth watered as he inhaled just a hint of her perfume. His ears picked up the low purr coming from her full lips as she slid herself against his thigh. The material of her panties against his skin, so thin, yet a barrier between them. He felt the hairs on his leg stand at attention. She shifted position again and was now straddling him. Her fingertips pressed him against her center and her hips began to move ever so slowly. A low, satisfied moan came from her and seemed to reverberate in his ears.

'Mother!" He gasped, but instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say. Hot wax dripped on his bare chest and he sucked in his breath against the shock of it.

"You broke rule one,' she whispered. "You will have to punished."

More wax drizzled down his body. Lower and lower she went and he held his breath in fear of where she would stop. Rule one was never call her mother. When this had first started he'd broke in repeatedly in defiance. His bravado and ego wouldn't let him admit the true nature of their relationship. Countless, torturous hours later he understood. She was master here and he was her slave. Lovers yes, but only on Morgaine's terms. The letters B and D and S and M took on a whole new meaning for Mordred. The wax wouldn't leave a mark, but each drip as a shock to his system. He could feel the hot liquid splash against his skin and the roll off to the side, cooling the whole way. He couldn't help wincing just a bit, but her fingers resumed their teasing and the wince turned into a groan.

Morgaine smiled broadly as Mordred let out a moan of pleasure, and began to move almost unconsciously against her fingers. Slowly she leaned down, brushing ever so slightly against him as if to trace the outline of her body against him. She wanted the image of the silken lingerie that covered her body burned into his brain. Leaning over, she kissed him with her full luscious lips.

Gently at first, but then more demanding, finally pushing her tongue through the still slightly unwilling lips. Morgaine enjoyed the slight resistance that he offered. Even now, Mordred had not fully accepted his new role, but that just made the victory all the sweeter. Morgaine slipped her hand back to his shaft and pressed it once again to her center as her hips slowly began to move. A smile crossed her lips at his quick response to her ministrations.

Mordred was finding it increasingly difficult to avoid responding to her touch. He groaned and squirmed as her hands moved again between his legs, spreading them further apart, all the while massaging his manhood against the front of her silk panties. He let out a slight cry, as her body seemed to surround him and glide up and down in at excruciatingly slow rhythm. It was a deliberate tease, but he was helpless against it.

Mordred bucked his hips desperately trying to satisfy his growing desires. Morgaine wanted to laugh out loud as he saw Mordred overwhelmed by the desires of his body. The feeling was driving him mad with need, and only her leaning over to kiss his lips prevented him from begging Morgaine to hurry. He strained against his bindings. Morgaine continued to toy with him for a moment, enjoying the sensations it was creating inside her almost as much as what it was doing to him. She felt the rising heat stream through her body and picked up the pace. Like some sensual belly dancer she moved her hips, never breaking contact with his fully erect shaft.

His body was crying out for satisfaction, and his body strained against his bonds. Morgaine leaned forward, pressing her silken covered breasts against his chest and stroking her free hand all over his body. The angle shifted as well, bringing the contact between their lower halves even closer. The delicate silk of his blindfold took away his sight, but that just seemed to enhance the feelings coming from her female body. His entire being became focused on the feelings of Morgaine's hands and breasts, and his organ pulsed and throbbed.

He willingly kissed her now, no longer able to fight her for dominance. He wanted to resist, denying her what she most wanted, but the sensations were just too overwhelming. He desperately tried to think of something to take his mind off this exquisite torture and the first thing that popped into his head was the young woman in black. He had only seen her on the television yet he felt they had a connection. Even as this thought came to him, Morgaine's attentions intruded. He found himself fantasizing about being with the young woman in black, then chided himself for such thoughts. He wouldn't sully her with these carnal desires.

He was from a time when women were thought of as either Madonna or harlot. What was happening in this room was no place for the young woman in black. The dark, wanton feelings and desires belong to someone else, Morgaine. He felt ashamed that he couldn't resist her, but the feelings were just too tantalizing. Base, primal hungers rushed through him and he no longer wanted to resist.

Faster and faster she pushed him. Her own sex leaking copiously as she rode against him hard and never gave him a respite. Her lips seemed to be everywhere and when they returned to his mouth, Mordred willing accepted her kisses and returned them with equal arousal. He was so close now.

"Please, Morgaine, don't stop!" He begged. All his pride and will were gone. His whole world became her body against his. He was rushing towards the cliff and only she could stop him from plunging over the edge.

She had no intention of stopping this time. Her own climax was rapidly building as she worked her hips even faster. Her lips engulfed his in a mad, passionate, possessive kiss, as she writhed against him working him into a frenzy. He was hers now. She had pushed him further and further until he was at the point of no return. She was transformed from his torturer into his savior. His salvation rested in her hands alone. She was the master of this world and he was her willing slave.

With one more sensual stroke of her body against his, Morgaine felt her climax begin. She pressed hard against him, as her body vibrated with the sensations. Mordred almost couldn't believe it when it happened. He was so enthralled with the feelings he was experience, yet apprehensive that she would stop any moment now. It was the pattern of all the previous encounters. This time was different. His muscles strained as closer and closer as he got to the edge.

"No, no, no, no, don't stop, please, don't stop,' he babbled. He felt no shame or humiliation; she had driven him far beyond that. She was dangling him over the edge. His whole world had been reduced to a pinhole's focus. His release was all that mattered. Honor, pride, integrity and morals they were just words without meaning to him. He would have sworn allegiance to anything or anyone, condemned the most innocent soul to everlasting torment if it meant completion. He was the sinner down on his knees begging for salvation. In that moment he knew she was the only one that could grant it. Morgaine was the absolute power in his small little world of the room.

She rode out the wave of her climax. Her breath was coming fast and hot. Morgaine reached over to the table next to the bed and plucked one of the candles from the holder. Leaning down close to his ear, she could feel him trembling against her.

"I grant you permission, Mordred, now,' she whispered. As she did, her hand tipped the candle to the side and the hot wax dripped down on his chest. It was that last shove that pushed him over the edge. His body lifted off the bed carrying her with it. He screamed like never before as the long delayed moment finally arrived. The hours and days of frustration took their toll and even in release the pleasure was mixed with pain. This was her gift to him and in that moment he loved her like no other.

"Yes!" He screamed, as tears of joy soaked the silk blindfold. His mind suddenly seemed to pull in on itself and the world went out of focus to his senses. Coherent thoughts were lost as the dizzying rush of acute awareness to every feeling his body was experiencing. He was part of the infinity of the moment.

Mordred must have blacked out, for when he connected with the world again, he was utterly drained by the physical and emotional stress, and lay motionless. His naked body was beaded with hot sweat and cool wax, while the echoes of the passion still ran through his system

The bed moved slightly as Morgaine slipped off of him. He dimly heard the soft scrape of cloth against skin, but was too taxed to even wonder what it was. Soft fingers reached up, and ran slowly over his lips, before gently removing the blindfold. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. As they did, he saw Morgaine had removed her damp panties and was releasing the catch on her brassiere. She turned towards him wearing only her garter belt. He felt his mouth salivate at the sight of her loveliness.

"Did we enjoy ourselves?" she asked mischievously. Mordred flushed with embarrassment as he realized that his was still tied naked to the bed.

"Do you think you could untie me now?" Mordred managed to say. "Please?"

"Maybe later," she replied as she slowly moved back towards the bed.

* * *

Fawcett City

Circe wasn't satisfied. Her revenge on the Amazons didn't feel complete. Hippolyta had disappeared, but that offered no closure. She wanted to see her dead body lying in the street. Only then would she be satisfied. Hippolyta was gone for now, that meant Circe could turn her eye to the original Wonder Woman, Diana. If she happened to have a chance to deal with the younger one Donna, so much the better. Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies. The Amazons were fierce warriors, but like all militaristic societies it was based on a chain of command. It was a pyramid with the royal family at the top. With them out of the way, the very structure of the Amazon society would be thrown into chaos.

Circe needed a vessel for her plans if she were going to stay hidden. Young Mary had worked out so well, but now it seemed she was resisting Circe's influence. She couldn't get into Mary's mind to manipulate her so she needed another. Thankfully the gifts coming from Mary's transformation never seemed to stop. She might be resistant to Circe's persuasions, but now she had shared her new found power with another.

Billy Batson.

Even from this distance Circe could feel his emotional turmoil. He wasn't as powerful as Mary, but he would certainly do the job. Circe almost licked her lips at the thought of it. If he helped her kill Diana he truly would be a marvel in Circe's book.

* * *

Themyscira

The journey through time had brought Hippolyta to the place she most wanted to be and at the same time the place she didn't. Themyscira, she never thought she would see the island again. Perhaps it was fitting, she thought, for her daughter should be born here of all places. She smiled as she lightly ran her hand over her round belly. The time was so near, it could happen any moment now. The last nine months despite all the chaos of the time jumps had been the happiest of Hippolyta's life. Each day she would wake to the sensation of life growing inside of her. She had prayed for countless centuries for this and had almost given up hope. The Gods had granted her Diana, but there was still a small part of her that wanted more.

It was strange, Hippolyta thought, for she found as she thought back on the night of Diana's creation, she couldn't seem to remember all the details. It was the most important night of her life, yet they seemed out of focus now. Perhaps it was the jumps in time that had caused this. Another kick from the baby stopped her from pursuing this line of thought. She'd going to be a fighter, this one, Hippolyta thought to herself with a smile.

Movement to her right caught Hippolyta's attention. She stood completely still not wanting anyone to know she was here. Her presence could have impact on the timeline if she was discovered. As difficult as it was to move being nine months pregnant, Hippolyta had made her way to the far side of the island. The patrols were minimal and few of her sisters ventured to this part of the island at night. As she waited, she tried to see whom it was that ventured out alone. Hippolyta had seen a patrol earlier and they always traveled in pairs. The person was heading towards the beach and after a few moments curiosity got the best of Hippolyta and she followed.

The figure began to build a bonfire and there was something so familiar about it to Hippolyta. As she watched the figure work, she occasionally looked around at the night sky. It was so familiar. When the figure finally lit the fire it instantly became apparent why. The figure was Hippolyta or more specifically, a younger version of her. This had been her ritual for countless years; she would come to this deserted spot and pray to the Gods for a child. She even fashioned babies out of clay and hoped the Gods would animate it. She had been so despondent that she would try anything.

It was like watching someone she only vaguely recognized anymore. The time traveling Hippolyta felt the longing and desperation of her counterpart. She wanted to go down to her and tell her how wonderful things were going to be in just a short time, but she knew she couldn't. A tear rolled down her face as she watched the young version fashion a child out of clay and then begin to pray to the Gods.

The first contraction caught Hippolyta completely off guard. She had to bite her lip to stop from calling out. No, no, no, she thought, it can't be happening now!

"It's time, Hippolyta." A soft, sultry voice said to her. As she turned she saw Aphrodite standing next to her.

"Goddess,' Hippolyta immediately replied and then tried to bow.

"I think we can forgo the formalities this time, Hippolyta,' Aphrodite said an amused laugh.

"Who's there?" A voice called out from the beach.

"No, no, no, she can't know I'm here,' Hippolyta frantically whispered.

"Yes, she can,' Aphrodite replied. "You will need help having this baby and who better than yourself?"

Hippolyta continued to protest that it wasn't right, but it soon became moot when her younger version of charged upon them.

"Goddess!" The younger version immediately said and dropped to her knee.

"Boy, you are really good at that,' Aphrodite observed in passing. "Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, tonight you have a great duty to perform."

"I'm am at your service, Goddess, now and always,' the younger version replied. While still on bended knee she couldn't help taking a quick glance at the other woman with Aphrodite. This caused her to gasp in shock at it was as if she were looking in a mirror.

"Goddess?'

"Yes, Hippolyta, this is you,' Aphrodite said, putting her arm around the pregnant Hippolyta. "Or more accurately, a future you."

"But-But-But she's pregnant,' the young version gasped.

"Yes and she is going to have that child tonight,' Aphrodite explained. "You must help her or better yet, you must help yourself."

The older version was about to protest that this didn't seem right, but another contraction cut this off.

"We must get you down to the beach," Aphrodite said and began to gently lead her towards the water. The younger version of Hippolyta stood in stunned silence for a moment as everything seemed to come crashing down on her. That was her the Goddess was helping and she was pregnant. It suddenly hit her that her prayers were being answered; she was going to be a mother.

"I'm having a baby,' she whispered and the rushed forward to help her pregnant self to the beach.

* * *

The Watchtower

A meeting of the senior members was underway when the doors flew open and Kara came marching in.

"Where's Clark?" She demanded.

"Kara, we're not sure,' Jonn replied.

"What do you mean you're not sure? My cousin disappears while I'm on a mission and when I get back you can only say you're not sure?" Kara shouted. "We've got to find him!"

"Kara." It was Diana speaking as she entered the room. Everyone turned towards her. Artemis stood just behind her. "We will find Kal and my mother too, I promise you that."

"Well, at least tell me what happened to them?'

"Someone was manipulating Mary and there was an energy beam,' Dinah began. "I was given a warning and acted. We think my scream mixed with the energy beam created a portal in time which Hippolyta and Clark were drawn into. We've since had memories of Hippolyta in the 1940's and even a few in the 60's that weren't there before."

"But what about Clark?" Kara demanded.

The others looked at each other, not sure how to reply.

"Nothing so far, Kara, but we won't stop looking until we find him,' Diana said. "There is another matter that needs our attention and it is why I'm here. Someone did this and they are still out there, so they might try again."

"But we haven't found any evidence on who is behind this, Diana,' Wally offered.

"I believe I know who is behind this,' Diana replied. "I've been going over everything that has happened. My mother was manipulated to get her off the island. Someone used the Oracle in this so it must be someone powerful. They must also have something personal with my mother and that adds up to Circe. She's forbidden to attack Themyscira, but if she could get my mother off the island she could strike."

"Well, let's go kick her ass!" Kara said.

"I like the way she thinks,' Artemis observed.

"Yes, I like that plan too, but we have to find Circe first,' Diana replied.

"She could be anywhere by now,' Wally suggested.

"Right, where do we even start to look?' Dinah asked.

"Circe used Mary once,' Diana replied. "She's too tempting not to use again. Wherever Mary Marvel is, Circe is bound to be close by."

"Okay, let's find Mary and kick Circe's ass!" Kara shouted. She turned and started for the door. "Let's go!"

"I really like her attitude,' Artemis said. "Are you sure she's not a Bana instead of a Kryptonian?"

"We should contact Batman and let him know of the situation,' Jonn suggested.

"You do that, Jonn,' Diana replied. "He can catch up if he wants. I'm not waiting."

* * *

Fawcett City

Circe's plan was to get Billy to go after Mary. She knew the young woman was starting a search for the other person that had been hit by the energy like she had. Since Circe knew that was Mordred it worked out perfectly. Her sometime ally, Morgaine seemed to have abandoned thoughts of revenge in favor of playing with her lover. Circe wasn't going to let her off that easy. If she wouldn't help her kill Wonder Woman willingly, she would force her. The Justice League and Diana had by now probably figured out that someone had manipulated Mary. They would be seeking her out for more answers. That would lead them right to Morgaine and Mordred. Morgaine might be unreliable, but she was still formidable. In the ensuing struggle, Diana would be vulnerable and that would be when Circe would strike.

Billy didn't possess as much power as Mary, but with a little help he should have enough to kill Diana and maybe several others. The trick was getting him to willingly go to New York to find his sister. For this, Circe would use the same tactic as she had with Hippolyta. She would add a new twist to take advantage of modern technology.

* * *

Krypton

Clark had leapt through time several more times and in the process had been able to watch Kryptonian society advance and evolve. He knew he should get back to his own time as soon as possible, but the lure of this was so tantalizing. He'd built a monument to his home world in the Fortress, but it was a museum while this was real. He was like an anthropologist suddenly given the opportunity to actually experience the long dead culture he'd only known through fragments and artifacts. For as identified as Clark was with Krypton he had no real memories of his own about it. He could relate every detail of the main city, but he couldn't tell you what it smelled like after it rained. He couldn't tell you what made his people laugh or cry. He could only guess at the beautiful of Kryptonian woman or even something as small as how they flirted. His was the knowledge of the photograph, a flat image of things he'd never experienced. Suddenly he had the opportunity to change that.

He knew he shouldn't delay, but as he stood looking at the magnificent buildings all around him, he couldn't help wondering if it couldn't wait. What did he really have to rush back for, he wondered? Yes, he had his friends and family, but wouldn't they understand why he delayed? Kara was his only real blood relative and she was a young woman on her own now. She didn't need him like she had when she'd first arrived. In many ways she'd adapted better than he had to Earth.

His job? Yes, he did important things as both reporter and hero, but it wasn't like there weren't others doing it as well. He wasn't the only hero and being a newspaper reporter was rapidly becoming an endangered species. There was nothing urgent there to rush back to.

His personal life was another matter. Frankly if he was being honest with himself, he'd made a complete mess of that. Dinah had seemed like such an interesting possibility, but he'd ruined that by sleeping with Hippolyta. He couldn't just expect her to let that go. In fact if she never wanted to see him again, he couldn't blame her. Then there was Hippolyta. He didn't know what happened to her once she entered the portal, but if it was similar to what he was experiencing she was moving through time too. It seemed her fate had changed again. She would get back to their present and then what would there be between them? She was the Queen of the Amazons no matter what might have changed recently. How would she or even would she be interested in pursuing a relationship once she went back to the island? How would the other Amazons react to that? Part of Clark suspected that the only reason they'd been together was because she believed she was going to die. That colored every decision she made including being with him.

Against all that there was the world right in front of him. His world, one he never believed he would ever see. As he moved forward in time there as a chance he might see the two people he never thought he would see outside of holograms, his parents, Jor-El and Lara. They wouldn't just be constructs from a computer, but actually alive and real. Like anyone that has lost a parent at a very young age, what wouldn't you give to see him or her alive once more? The temptation to actually look them in the eyes just once was too much for Clark. So he fought the jumps in time, slowing his ascent so he might have just a few more moments on this lost world.

* * *

Fawcett City

Billy sat on the couch just staring at the static of a dead channel on the television. Mary had left for New York, but he felt paralyzed to move. The transformation into an adult had thrown his world into chaos. He wasn't sure how to act or what to do. As Captain Marvel or as just Billy he knew how things were supposed to be. Now he wasn't either. Like many young men he resisted the natural course of life and the inevitable shift from adolescences to adulthood. In many ways it's a fear of responsibility and also the fear that your life as the central focus is over. The idea of being an adult and perhaps getting married and starting a family is such a sea change that even those that have made the leap find it difficult. It seems as if the carefree days are over. It's an illusion really, but you can hear it in the voices of married men when they speak of their bachelor days. The rose colored glasses come out and everything seemed so much simpler and easy back then.

For Billy this had been something he'd been resisting even thinking about. Now it had been thrust on him in one frightening moment. He was lost as to what his next step should be. He was like a young Amish man who's been living outside of the community. Suddenly he has gotten an Amish young woman pregnant. Now it seems he has two choices, marry her and rejoin the tribe or be shunned for all time. An almost paralyzing fear sets in, as he knew this is the most important decision of his life. Everything changes with this decision.

"Billy." A deep, resonating voice that seemed far away reached Billy's ears. He glanced around but didn't see anyone.

"Billy." The voice came again.

"Who's there?" He asked, still seeing no one.

"I thought you were a hero, Billy?"

"I was,' he replied. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw something on the television. It was just the vague impression, but it was as if something or someone was there.

"Shazam?" He asked.

It was just a briefest of images but Billy could have sworn he saw the bearded old man on the screen between the static. "Shazam?"

"Time to be a hero again, Billy,' the voice said.

"What-what do you mean?"

"Are you just going to let Mary run off like that? It might be a trap, Billy,' the voice replied. "She could be in danger and she was never the hero you were. Mary needs you, needs the hero inside of you, Billy."

"But I'm not Captain Marvel anymore."

"You weren't Captain Marvel when you were first chosen, either,' the voice said. "You were chosen because we saw something inside of you, a hero. Were we wrong?"

"NO!" Billy said, getting to his feet.

"Then be that hero again, Billy and perhaps …"

The voice trailed off.

"Perhaps what?" Billy asked.

"Things will change again."

"Back to how they should be,' Billy replied. "I'll do it, I'll save Mary!"

Billy rushed out of the apartment his mission clear. If he'd glanced back he might have seen the image on the television screen become clear for a moment. It was Circe and she smiled.

"Oh, things will be as they should be,' she said with a chuckle. "It just depends on whose version of the way it should be we're talking about."

* * *

Themyscira

"AWWWWWWW!" Hippolyta screamed.

"Push, I can see the head,' her younger self said.

Hours had passed and the delivery was taking its toll on Hippolyta. Her younger self was there through all of it, encouraging, ordering, pleading, whatever it took to help her have the baby. Aphrodite was there as well, though she kept her distance from the actual event. Hippolyta was covered in sweat, as she took deep breaths in order to make another push. This was the part of having a child she hadn't thought too much about, but even with all the pain she wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

"Now, one more should do it, Lyta,' her younger self said. It had been awkward at first, not sure what to call each other. They'd settled on Polly and Lyta.

"I'm tired,' the pregnant Hippolyta said.

"She's almost here, our daughter,' the younger version said. "We've waited all our lives for this. Push!"

"AAAAWWWWWWWAAAAAA!" Hippolyta screamed and pushed.

"Keep pushing!"

"AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The next sound heard on the beach was that of a baby crying. The two versions of the same woman looked at each other and then down at their daughter. They both had tears of joy in their eyes.

"I would call her Diana," the younger Hippolyta said.

"Yes, that is her name," the older version replied. She couldn't stop the tears now. Her child, her daughter, Diana, was now her real flesh and blood daughter. Hippolyta had always considered her a miracle and never more than at this moment. The cord was cut and the younger version wrapped the tiny infant in a blanket. She moved up so the two versions of the same woman could hold their daughter.

"I prayed so long,' Hippolyta whispered. "I almost lost hope that it would ever happen."

"Our daughter, my little moon and stars,' the older version whispered to the baby.

"Your prayers have been answered but as with everything there is a price, Hippolyta,' Aphrodite suddenly said.

The two versions looked at her with apprehension.

"What-What do you mean, Goddess?" The fear was plain in the older version's voice and on the younger version's face.

"Remember who the father is,' Aphrodite said.

"Zeus?"

"Zeus?" The younger version gasped. "The God above all the others?"

"Yes,' the older version replied. "The details are foggy, but I do recall it was he. Why is it so hard to remember, Goddess?"

"That is part of his magic,' she replied. "He fears Hera will hear of this and not be pleased. By making you forget he seeks to hid the truth."

"His magic." The older version repeated. "When he came me I resisted or I tried to resist."

"More of his magic, I'm afraid,' Aphrodite said. "I'm am sorry I couldn't protect you from him, but now we must think of the child."

"He wouldn't harm his own daughter, would he?" The younger Hippolyta asked in horror.

"He's done far worse things in his time, but no as long as the truth remains hidden,' Aphrodite replied. "If Hera finds out, either one of them might harm the child."

"How can we protect her?" The older Hippolyta asked. "I will let no harm come to my child!"

Aphrodite smiled and knelt down next to the two Hippolyta's.

"You have already proven the truth of those words,' she softly said. "There is also the time jumps to consider. Diana is strong, but she is but an infant. I fear they will be too much for her. She needs to remain here."

"No!" The older Hippolyta shouted. "I will not abandoned my daughter so soon after I have given birth!"

"You won't be,' Aphrodite replied. "You will be leaving her with yourself."

She turned to the younger Hippolyta.

"No one must know the truth of Diana's origins yet,' she said. "You came here to ask the Gods to animate that child of clay and you will tell everyone that is what happened."

The older Hippolyta hugged the baby, Diana to her and wept.

"Even when she grows up?" The younger Hippolyta asked. "She deserves to know her true origins."

'And one day she will,' Aphrodite said. "You will tell her, or your older version will tell her to be more exact, but not now. Now we must protect her for her life depends on it. You must love her as if she were your own, for only you will know the truth that she is your own."

"No, no, no, I can't give her up,' the older Hippolyta cried.

"All the memories you have of Diana begin right here, tonight, Hippolyta,' Aphrodite whispered. "You aren't giving her up; you're saving her again. You will always have her and now you will always know the truth of who she really is."

Hippolyta continued to hold her new daughter tight and shake her head no.

"You were willing to make the sacrifice of dying to save her,' Aphrodite gently said, as she stroked Hippolyta's hair. "This is the sacrifice saving her life demands. You must give her up to your younger self if she is to live."

Hippolyta looked down into her newborn daughter's eyes and saw her smiling up at her. Her heart broke with joy at that moment, but she knew she would have to make this sacrifice. Whispering I love you over and over, she kissed Diana tenderly and then slowly handed her child over to her younger self.

"I will love her as my own and that is what she is,' the younger version of Hippolyta solemnly promised.

"Time already begins its pull, Hippolyta, it is very short now,' Aphrodite warned.

The tears flowed down Hippolyta's face, as she looked at her daughter in the arms of her younger self. She could feel herself slipping back out of time, but she wished this moment could last forever.

"I will always love you, Diana,' she whispered. "I will see you again in the future."

She slowly faded back outside of time and Aphrodite vanished as well. The younger version of Hippolyta suddenly found herself alone on the beach with her daughter in her arms. The events that had just transpired vanished with the others and Hippolyta looking down at her baby daughter in her arms was left with the belief that the Gods had finally answered her prayers.


	36. Chapter 36

Arrow Time Heart

Krypton

The present makes perspective difficult. The immediacy of the moment makes everything seem better or the greatest. It tends to discount everything that has gone before. Hyperbole is its stock and trade. How can anything in the past be relevant if now is always the best? If that new song you just heard is the best, why listen to anything that came before? Yet just a bit of perspective shows that you weren't the first to feel this way. Imagine being a teenager in the 1930's and Benny Goodman's Orchestra comes on the radio and plays "Sing, Sing, Sing" for the first time or being at the Newport Folk Festival when Bob Dylan introduced "Blowing in the Wind." At those moments, the people present thought those were the greatest and best things ever.

As time passed and those same people gained a little perspective they slowly realized that just because something happens now, doesn't necessarily make it the best. What it does is help make their view of the world more layered. It lets them see a little deeper into what has gone before and appreciate it too. It helps expand understanding.

As Clark fell up through time, he got to see Kryptonian society grow and evolve. What had only been the bare facts now took on a larger and more complex meaning. It showed him that what he thought he knew of his people wasn't as simple as he'd believed. He watched as they grew and evolved. He saw the seeds of their greatest take root, yet also the seeds of their destruction. They became a dynamic, advanced race, yet as they evolved they slowly became entrenched in their beliefs. They turned away from the outside worlds. Orthodoxy settled over their society and with time rigidity. They began to cling to how things used to be, harkening back to a perceived Golden Era in their history that never really existed.

When he'd first stepped back into time and realized he was on Krypton, Clark had the boyish, romantic fantasy that if he could time it right he could help his father Jor-El convince the wider society that tragedy could be averted. He imagined himself speaking to the council to back up his father's findings and helping to turn the tide towards evacuation. As he slipped in and out of time, Clark gained a perspective on his original homeworld that showed the folly of these notions. Jor-El wasn't the first or the only Kryptonian that saw what was coming. Clark realized how foolish it probably was to think so. It was like believing Christopher Columbus was the first person to think the world wasn't flat. Other voices sang the same tune, but they were ignored as well. Kryptonian society became increasingly xenophobic and believed the other worlds had nothing to offer them. They believed they were the greatest civilization that ever was. The caste system that ruled society became more rigid and they lost the dynamism that had made their society flourish.

As he fell towards their end, the sad truth began to sink in that they were a doomed society. Under the red sun, Clark had no superpowers, so he had to just watch as they advanced towards their extinction. These beautiful, intelligent and dynamic people seemed to want to cling to the illusion that things would never change. They lacked the perspective Clark was sadly gaining. They believed the now was the pinnacle of their society and didn't realize that the very forces they rejected were what made them great. Openness to new ideas and the change that comes with it had been lost to them. They stopped evolving as the society and when they did that it signaled their eventual decline.

In the middle of all these bitter truths, there was a ray of sweetness. In this last fall into time on Krypton, Clark achieved the impossible. He got one of his heart's desire, he saw his parents, Lara and Jor-El. They weren't his parents yet; in fact they were younger than he was. They were at that first stage in their relationship when love began to bloom. He wanted nothing more than to interact with them, but knew he couldn't. He watched from afar as their courtship proceeded. They were nothing like he imagined them. This wasn't the brilliant, elder scientist that Clark knew from the Fortress; this was a young man in love with a beautiful young woman.

His mother was just so lovely and full of life. Clark found himself having a bit of a crush on her too. One look at her and he understood everything his father was feeling. Watching them Clark saw what she saw in his father. Serious, career mind, yet in love with her and trying to win her over. Clark smiled as he watched his father try every romantic trick in the book. Lara rebuffed him at first, but didn't completely reject him. Clark could see her young suitor fascinated her, but she wasn't going to make it easy for him. She had her pick of the best sons from the best families, yet none of them seemed to catch her fancy the way Jor-El did.

As time began to pull him back out of the stream, Clark got to see their first kiss. His last image before he slipped away was the two of them in each other's arms. He was a product of the love they were both just starting to realize. He could do nothing to stop what was going to happen, but he hoped the years they would spend together would always have the love he saw in their eyes that last time.

Slipping back out of time, he realized he'd just been given a great gift, perspective. Not just on his people, but on his parents as well. They weren't just those iconic statues in the Fortress anymore, but real, living breathing people. His part of their lives was such a small, but important piece. They had hopes and dreams, most of which didn't involve him, yet he was the product of many. His understanding of them shifted and he saw them with more depth and realized they had so many more layers than just being his parents. He gained perspective and was richer for it.

* * *

Japan

The small _Hanamachi _or Geisha town sat on the outskirts of the city. Night had fallen and a mist lingered over everything. Small paper lanterns gently swayed in the wind casting shadows that flickered over the thin walls. The dulcet tones of elaborate metal wind chimes and the soft fragrance of jasmine in the air just added to the other world quality of this place. It harkened back to the different age where words like honor and duty superseded all others.

The word in the forefront of Masami's mind was vengeance. Tonight was the culmination of everything she'd been training for all these years. Her whole life had been dedicated to this moment and the vengeance she would bring down on the House of Kijuro Makuda. The dragon spirit she was bonded to felt this also and practically pulsed under the light dark outfit she as wearing. Its thirst for blood seemed to grow with each confrontation and it wormed its way deeper inside of her and strengthened its hold. It silently urged her own, anxious for the taste of blood on her steel.

Silently she moved among the buildings and slipped past the guards. She didn't want to deal with them if she didn't have to, preferring to let them live as witnesses to what occurred here tonight. This frustrated the dragon spirit, but it bided its time, knowing there could always be a change in plans. A soft fog began to roll in and added to her cover. The guards were Kijuro's best and were on a hair trigger, but they were outclassed before the night even started. They, like their boss didn't understand this was a different type of fight then they were used to. They put their faith in weapons and firepower, which had served them so well in the past. Against a rival gang or competitor this strategy worked fine, but against a lone, determined and skilled assassin like Masami all their firepower meant nothing.

As she slipped past more guards and reached the inner buildings, Masami couldn't help thinking of the words of the man, the Bat man. They had been playing over and over in her mind since the other night. Rie Saga, the guiding spirit in Masami's life had told her not to think of what he'd said and concentrate on vengeance. Masami tried to do this, but his words seemed to have burrowed into her mind and wouldn't let go. Was there another way? Killing Kijuro would satisfy the honor debt but what did that really mean? Her parents were dead and nothing could change that. Every waking moment since then had been spent either training for our seeking vengeance. The finale was now at hand, but Masami strangely found no satisfaction in it. Kijuro was a man without honor. When she was a child he seemed like evil personified, but now she understood he was just a man, a gangster and thug. No one would weep at his death and others were already moving in to take his place.

As she moved closer to his room, she began to wonder if vengeance was enough anymore. Yes, her parents murder would be avenged, but that was never the legacy they would have wanted. Was what she had become really honoring their memory? If you kill one snake and a hundred pop up in its place, what have your truly accomplished?

Yet she wanted this, wanted to see this man die. In his reckless, callous way he had destroyed and taken everything away from her. Her world had been torn apart in front of her young eyes because Kijuro Makuda couldn't have what he wanted. He would die for what he'd done to her, but in the larger picture would it really solve anything? There were other gangsters, just as ruthless as he and his murder would only aid them in their deadly struggle with each other. Was there another way, she wondered? Could she turn personal vengeance into something larger so what she had experienced never happened to anyone else? Was that the other way the Bat man spoke of?

No, she told herself, he seeks only to distract you and keep you from your goal. Steeling her nerves, Masami moved slowly through the narrow streets and into the main corridors. She knew this place like the back of her hand and could navigate it blindfolded. Her opponents knew the basic outline of the place, but she knew every detail. They would not stop her. Kijuro would hold up in the inner most building. Masami took out one of the guards silently and slowly drew her sword. The edge sliced through the paper walls and she was able to slip inside undetected. The moment had arrived.

Like a ghost she stepped through the thin paper walls and into the room. The light was low, but she could see Kijuro sitting against the wall behind a low table. Masami could feel the dragon begin to move; yet something felt off about the situation. Kijuro should have seen her by now, yet he made no move, not even to shout for help. A trap flashed through her mind and she held up her sword ready for any attack. A moment passed and then another candle was lit on the table. The Bat man.

"Hello, Masami,' he said to her. He somehow remained in the shadows, yet she could make out his eyes looking at her. Kijuro sat tied up and gagged, his eyes nervously looking back and forth between the two.

"This is not your place,' she said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm making it my place,' he replied.

"You would protect him? Him?" She asked in outrage.

"No, but I won't let you kill him either,' Batman replied. "I know what you're feeling, but there is another way, Masami."

"Honor dictates he dies."

"If this is all about honor, then it's already over,' Batman stated. "What honor is there in killing a helpless man? Do you truly believe that is what your parents want? He is just a symptom of something larger, Masami. The names change, but they are always there. The true fight is about justice for all, even people like him."

"You speak of justice?" She asked bitterly. "Where was the justice when he had my parents gunned down in the street? Where was the justice when he made the women of this village slaves to him? There is no justice as long as monsters like him are allowed to walk free."

"Then everything is lost,' Batman quietly replied. "You cannot have a functioning society if there is no law. It's what the Enlightenment and modernity is all about. After thousands of years of feudal and divine decree, men finally understood that there can be no freedom or justice is there isn't a set of laws that apply to everyone equally. Justice is blind, but it's not deaf. It hears the cries of those that are suffering regardless of their race, creed, color, or status. If you kill him now you throw all that away and we go back to the rule of the lynch mob."

"Men like him buy or intimidate those in power and the law doesn't touch them,' she snapped. "They are above the law and everyone knows it."

"They are not above my law,' he replied. "Vengeance is a hollow victory in the end and solves nothing. I've learned that the hard way and it's why I choice another way. I remind men like him that it is just an illusion. They aren't above the law. No one is above the law. The system may be flawed, but that just means we have to fight harder to make it work."

"Words, they come so easy from your lips,' she said, slowly sliding to the side trying to get between him and Kijuro.

"Not easy,' he replied, moving with her. "If it were easy there wouldn't be a need for people like me. Or you, Masami. It's the harder road to travel; I'm not going to lie to you. It's the choice we all must face sooner or later. Are we going to be like him or do we stand up for what's right? That's the choice you have to make right now, Masami. So what is it going to be?"

They stood looking at each other. She hesitated. Bruce had done the extraordinary thing of putting himself all out there to her. She was like looking in a mirror and he desperately wanted to get through. Her hesitance seemed like a good sign. In a perfect world perhaps he had reached her and her path was about to change. But Bruce knew better than anyone, it wasn't a perfect world. So as all his pleas still hung in the air, the door to the room open and one of the guards stepped inside. Everything changed in that moment. Whatever had caused Masami to pause was gone. With a flick of her wrist she fired one of the needles from her hair at the guard and killed him instantly. Kijuro took the opportunity to rock back and tip over the table in front of him. The candles felt and when they made contact with the walls the room was engulfed in flames.

Masami fired the other needle at Kijuro, but Batman lunged at her and knocked her aim off. The razor sharp needle embedded in the wall and Kijuro quickly used it to cut through the plastic ties on his hands. Scrambling madly, he tore through one of the walls shouting for his guards even as the fire spread. Batman wrestled Masami to the ground, but the dragon spirit made its presences known. It lunged at Batman, knocking him across the room. By the time he was on his feet, Masami was gone in pursuit of Kijuro. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the guards rushing towards him. They opened fire, spraying the room with bullets. Dodging and rolling for cover, while avoiding the flames, Batman started his pursuit of Masami. She had a head start and he just hoped he could reach her before it was too late.

* * *

New Orleans

The last two jumps had been filled with heartache and tears for Hippolyta. She had been given her greatest desire only to have to give it up. She still had all the memories of her younger self, yet that offered little comfort. She didn't want to just remember Diana's first word or first step, she wanted to be there to see them. It was such a strange quirk of time that she remembered everything that happened, but she watching as if it were an old super 8 movie of a trip she forgot she took. Hippolyta had never felt so alone and isolated.

The jumps had left her to live in the man's world just waiting for the next so she might finally reach her own time. Most of her days were spent quietly staying out of sight. She couldn't even be Wonder Woman because it would soon be the time when Diana finally entered the world. This left her with little else but to think on her life and what was important to her. Her perspective on so many things had changed since the beginning of this journey. Beliefs she had held all her life were now called into question. When she did finally get back, she knew she couldn't return to how things were before. It seemed change was fated to happen one way or another.

Today though was not a time for those thoughts. Hippolyta sat in the small, simple apartment she had rented and watched the television set. This was a special day, it was the day Diana announced herself to the world. Every channel seemed to have wall-to-wall coverage. There was almost a palpable excitement that came through the screen as they and the crowd waited for her to make her appearance. Hippolyta felt on pins and needles as she waited for the first sight of her beloved daughter. And then there she was.

Tears began to roll down Hippolyta's cheeks as she watched Diana address the crowd. A mother's pride swelled within her and she watched how poised and confident she was. It was truly seeing her daughter in a new light. Hippolyta remembered this day, but now she was seeing it as one of the outside world. Before she had always hated this moment when Diana finally left the island, but now she understood how much bigger it was than just a mother's desire not to lose a daughter.

As she watched her daughter and listened to the reports, Hippolyta began to understand that Diana was something more than just another hero, she was a symbol. In this new age of heroes, Diana stood among the elite from the moment she stepped out of the Embassy. Hippolyta fully understood that Diana no longer belong to her or even the Amazons, but to the world as a whole. She was a symbol of hope and perhaps a better tomorrow.

Many tears were shed, but she watched all of it, not wanting to miss a moment of her daughter's triumph.

* * *

Japan

Masami caught up with Kijuro just on the edge of the town. In the distance the sound of fire trucks could be heard. He wasn't hard to track as he splashed desperately, trying to flee.

"Kijuro Makuda!" She shouted at him. "There is nowhere left to run!"

He stopped and turned towards her. A sword flashed in his hand against the moonlight. A look of fear briefly moved over his features but then was replaced with anger.

"Assassin,' he snarled. "You have not the honor to face me one on one! You use surprise as a weapon, but that is over."

He raised his swords towards her and she followed suit. He made the first move, a mad rush, hacking and slashing at her. She easily sidestepped him, slicing her sword across his back and drawing first blood. Again and again he attacked, but it each time it had the same result. By the time Batman reached them, Kijuro was slumped in the water bleeding badly. Masami stood over him with her sword pointed at his throat.

"Finish it,' Kijuro rasped. "Blood for blood."

"Masami, no!" Batman shouted, She briefly glanced at him and then turned back to Kijuro. The dragon spirit was writhed over her skin as it anticipated the kill.

"Finish it!" Kijuro screamed. "You wanted vengeance, then take it! My life for your parents, do it!"

"Blood for blood," the dragon spirit whispered to her.

"You don't have to Masami," Batman pleaded with her.

She stood as still as a statue, her eyes boring into Kijuro. Her sword started to move towards his through, but then she pulled back.

"No." She quietly said.

"What?" Kijuro screamed in surprise.

"Your life is not worth my parents,' she replied. "There is no honor in killing you. It would only shame their memory. The honor belongs with them, not in your death."

She lowered her sword and started to turn away. Kijuro couldn't believe what she was saying and his shock turned to rage. With one desperate lunge he thrust his sword into her back.

"NO!" Batman screamed in horror and rushed towards her. Her eyes opened wide and seemed unfocused. The dragon spirit was no longer restrained and lashed out at Kijuro, tearing a huge gash in his chest. He fell back coughing blood, as the water around him turned red. Batman caught Masami as she slumped forward. The sword had struck deep and true.

"Stay with me, stay with me,' he implored her. Her eyes focused for a moment and looked at him. Her lips moved, but no sound came and then she slipped away.

"She was just weak,' Kijuro weakly said, the life pouring out of him now. He didn't see Rie Saga step out of the shadows behind him. There was a cold, murderous look in her eyes. She raised a sword and in one violent stroke severed his head from his body. Blood gushed out and the two parts dropped into the shallow liquid. Gunfire erupted and Rie Saga, the grand dowager was cut to pieces.

"NO! No more!" Batman screamed and launched himself at the guards. With brutal intensity he took each and everyone one of them out. As the sirens grew nearer, he turned and looked at the night's work. Masami's limp body floated on the water, while Kijuro and Rie were submerged. Slowly he moved over and cradled Masami in his arms. So many emotions tore through him, as he looked down into the young dead eyes.

"Bruce?"

It was Selina. How much time had passed he wasn't even sure. The fire trucks were pulling in to battle the blaze and it was time to go. She gently put her hand on his shoulder as he stood. He looked at Masami once more and then turned to Selina.

"I'm sorry, Bruce,' she whispered, running her fingertips over his lips. He was just about to respond, when the League communicator chimed. He listened for a moment and any trace of emotion disappeared.

"Bruce?"

"There's a crisis in New York, I've got to go."


	37. Chapter 37

Bare Bones

212 Sentences

1 – Mary found Mordred in New York.

2 – Mordred was half dead, with small cuts, burns and bruises all over his body.

3 – Though they didn't know each other, the electricity seemed to spark when they were close.

4 – As Mary was helping Mordred to escape, both Billy and Morgaine arrived.

5 – Circe watched with satisfaction as the Justice League, lead by Diana soon followed.

6 – Morgaine le Fey was not one to back down from a fight.

7 – Morgaine unleashed the full power of her magic, bringing forth demons to defend her.

8 – Circe could feel the energy jumping off Mary and Mordred.

9 – Circe knew they were close to something and needed just a small push to achieve it.

10 – Billy played a vital role in Circe's plans.

11 – Circe hoped to cause a discharge from Mary and Mordred using Billy as the trigger.

12 - Circe's goal was the kill Diana.

13 - In tracking down Mary, Diana had hoped to find Circe.

14 - Diana was a bit surprised to find Morgaine.

15 – As a field commander, Diana was efficient and respected.

16 – Diana hadn't come into this without a back up plan.

17 - Diana implemented it, now that they were facing Morgaine.

18 – While she directed her forces, Diana kept one eye out for Circe knowing she could be lurking anywhere watching all of this.

19 – Wally, Kara and Dinah lead the group dealing with the demons, while Diana, Zatanna and Dr. Fate took on Morgaine.

20 - The battle raged all over the street.

21 – Mary and Mordred were split apart.

22 – Circe manipulated Billy and pushed him over the edge.

23 – Billy's body erupted with energy.

24 - It wasn't directed at the others as Circe had hoped, only Mordred and Mary.

25- These three were suddenly linked by the power.

26 – The energy seemed to build and feed off Mary and Mordred.

27 – A gateway began to form within the energy triangle of Mary, Mordred and Billy.

28 – The battle continued to rage, but everyone took notice.

29 – The gateway seemed to pulse as if something was about to emerge.

30 – Circe licked her lips imagining another powerful blast like the previous one.

31 - Circe hoped it would be even bigger and wipe out the entire Justice League.

32 – Everyone froze in shock as a figure suddenly began to emerge from the gateway.

33 – Hippolyta unexpectedly came tumbling back into the present.

34 – Diana shouted with joy at seeing her mother alive.

35 – Hippolyta seemed to take a second to gather herself, but when she saw Diana she just stood and looked at her.

36 – Hippolyta wanted to rush to her daughter and hug her, never letting her go, but there was a battle going on so it would have to wait.

37 – Hippolyta joined the other heroes in the fight.

38 – For a moment after Hippolyta emerged it seemed to the gateway would collapse, but then it began to pulse in ever greater intensity.

39 – Seeing Hippolyta alive drove Circe insane with anger.

40 – Circe revealed herself and launched an attack on the two Amazons.

41 – Diana was ready for it.

42 – Expecting Circe to use her Beastimorphs, Diana deliberate had female members of the League take her own.

43 – The scene was chaos and fighting broke out everywhere.

44 – In the pandemonium no one could pay too much attention to what was happening with Billy, Mary and Mordred.

45 – The spike in energy was too much for Billy, yet he was trapped by the triangle and hung unconscious in the air.

46 – As the battle raged all around them, the gateway seemed to shift and started to swirl.

47 – At first it was very faint, but then like some ghostly presence a hand began to push against the energy wall between this side and the other.

48 – Long, thin fingers spread and pushed against the energy wall stretching it outward like a balloon.

49 – Finally a small tear appeared like a rip in the fabric of the universe.

50 – Golden fingers stretched into this time.

51 - A long thin, muscular arm followed the fingers.

52 – With a blinding flash, the Golden Goddess emerged from the gateway and tumbled to the ground.

53 – Everything seemed to stop for a moment.

54 – The Golden Goddess had done what none had done before.

55 - She had cheated death and fate and leap through time emerging into this new world.

56 – Circe used the confusion and launched a massive mystical strike at Diana.

57 – Hippolyta saw that Diana's back was turned and rushed towards her.

58 – Flinging herself between the deadly bolt and her daughter, Hippolyta raised her shield to take the full brunt of the force.

59 – Hippolyta saved her daughter again.

60 – With the Golden Goddess through, the gateway began to collapse in on itself.

61 – Mary and Mordred collapsed, spent from the effort.

62 – An unconscious Billy rode the fading wave of energy down to the pavement.

63 – The Golden Goddess stood, taking in everything around her.

64 – She turned to Mordred and Mary and kissed them both.

65 - She whispered words that neither understood.

66 – Kara waded through the Beastimorphs and demons like a wrecking ball.

67 – Wally seemed everywhere at once.

68 - Diana, Artemis and Hippolyta fought side-by-side and back-to-back.

69 – Jonn joined Wally in driving the demons back towards Morgaine.

70 – Shayera, Mari and Dinah followed Kara through the Beastimorphs and pushed towards Circe.

71- Zatanna and Dr. Fate had their hands full battling Morgaine's magic.

72 – Circe joined Morgaine and the two of them combined their power.

73 – In the middle of this chaos Batman arrived.

74 – Batman seemed even more grim than usual.

75 – The Golden Goddess stood transfixed, watching the flashing signs that seemed to broadcast messages from all around her.

76 - Circe and Morgaine maneuvered their way back, but Circe managed to grab the still unconscious body of Billy.

77 - The energy was still coursing through him.

78 - In a desperate bid to kill Diana and Hippolyta, Circe overrode Billy's mind and unleashed its full force.

79 – The air shimmered around the bolt of energy and it headed straight for the mother and daughter.

80 – Their survival was in doubt.

81 – At the last minute, Mordred stepped in front of them and took the full force of the blast.

82 – Morgaine screamed in horror as she watched her lover/son nearly torn apart by the energy.

83 – Diana, Artemis and Hippolyta had been knocked back by the power of the force.

84 – Morgaine cared for nothing except reaching Mordred.

85 – She cradled his smoking body in her arms.

86 - She asked him why he had betrayed her?

87 – He weakly smiled up at her.

88 - "Remember the scorpion's reply to the frog in the old fable?"

89 – "It's in my nature,' Morgaine replied.

90 – "Yes."

91 - A shadow fell over both of them.

92 - Mordred started to cough up blood.

93 - Mary had checked on Billy where he laid after Circe had discarded him.

94 - She now rushed toward Mordred.

95 - Just as she neared him Mary saw the Golden Goddess stretch out her finger and touch his chest.

96 - Energy began to vibrate through him.

97 - Morgaine tried lashing out at the Goddess.

98 - The Goddess backhanded her away like a fly.

99- Morgaine's demons attacked the Goddess, defending their mistress.

100 – The Goddess dispatched them with a wave of her hand.

101 – All of Mary's issues were put aside as she moved over to Mordred.

102 – Borrowed powers or not, Mary was at her core a hero.

103 – With little regard for her own safety, Mary channeled the energy that was engulfing Mordred so it would heal rather than consume.

104 – The strain was tremendous, but Mary didn't waver.

105 – Morgaine saw this and in jealousy lashed out at Mary.

106 – The blow rocked Mary but she didn't let it stop her.

107 – Billy was still woozy, but when he saw Morgaine attack Mary he went into action.

108 – Billy flew at Morgaine tackling her head on.

109 – Dr. Fate and Zatanna used this distraction to bind Morgaine.

110 – Diana, Hippolyta and Artemis grimly moved closer to Circe.

111 – Circe knew she should flee, but she was so close to her goal she couldn't.

112 – The other heroes, now lead by Batman were slowly regaining control over the scene.

113 – Even in the middle of the chaos, Batman kept one eye on the Golden Goddess.

114 – The Goddess raised her arms to the heavens and the energy began to pour off her.

115 – The sound of thunder was suddenly heard.

116 – Everyone looked up to see boom tubes opening all around them.

117 – Darkseid's armada along with his new allies had arrived.

* * *

Marionette

118 – Bloody, exhausted, but unbowed, Wildcat, Vigilante and Vampirella stood in the center of the street.

119 – The remains of the all out battle were all around them.

120 – The bones of vampires and the caresses of dead werewolves were piled up on the street.

121 – The two aging heroes had started this trip searching for answers.

122 – In this small out of the way blip on the map place they had found them.

123 – The world always needed heroes no matter what their limitations.

124 – The three of them looked at each other and smiled in satisfaction.

125 – The sound of boom tubes opening rolled over the valley.

126 – Vampirella looked up and then at her two comrades.

127 – Wildcat looked at Vigilante.

128 – "Out of our league,' Wildcat said.

129 – "Yep,' Vigilante replied.

130 – They looked up again and then at each other.

131 – With a nod, Vigilante began reloading his pistols.

132 – Wildcat raised the bloody sword in his hands.

133 – "Let's go kill us some parademons."

134 – "Damn straight, pardner."

* * *

New York

135 - The arrival of Darkseid didn't allow the heroes to stop fighting.

136 – Wonder Woman and Batman were already forming plans on how they would confront this new challenge, even as they dealt with the one at hand.

137 – The lead Apokolips ship descended closer to the city.

138 – Huge doors opened and Darkseid emerged.

139 – Darkseid slowly floated down to the street.

140 – He paid the heroes no mind, his focus on the Golden Goddess.

141 – She turned and watched him.

142 – Darkseid spoke in several languages from across the universe and then finally in English for everyone to understand.

143 – "You managed to escape the Second World's end, but the Fourth World is mine."

144 – He was just about to translate it for her in to every known language when the Golden Goddess raised her hand.

145 – She spoke in English.

146 – Her voice was low and smooth, yet sharp like a razor's edge.

147 – "I understand this world's language,' she said.

148 – "Good," Darkseid replied. "I dislike repeating myself."

149 – "You claim dominion over this age, yet you need an army?" The Goddess asked.

150 – "The army is to destroy this world,' Darkseid replied. "You I will kill personally."

151 – Diana and Hippolyta had finally gotten to Circe and their combined blows had eliminated her as a threat.

152 – The others made quick work of her Beastimorphs and the remaining demons.

153 – The Justice League assembled to meet this new challenge.

154 – "This world is not yours to take, Darkseid,' Diana said to him.

155 – Darkseid smiled.

156 – "And who will stop me?" He asked. "I see no Superman among you."

157 – Kara had been staring at Darkseid, the rage building up inside of her.

158 – She launched herself at Darkseid, ready to strike with all her might.

159 –Darkseid knew the young Kryptonian was almost as powerful as her cousin.

160 – Darkseid also knew she lacked his patience and experience.

161 – Her blow would have been powerful if it actually reached him.

162 – Darkseid took out Kara with a blast from his eyes.

163 – Parademons began to descend ready for the coming battle.

164 – The Manhunters moved into position, ready to strike.

165 – Suddenly a green glow could be seen in the sky.

166 – John Stewart and Hal Jordan appeared leading the Green Lantern Corp.

167 – An all out battle was about to start.

168 – The Golden Goddess watched all of this and then turned her attention back to Darkseid.

169 – Darkseid unleashed the full power of his Omega beams at her.

170 – The Golden Goddess didn't move, but slipped out of time allowing the beams to pass harmlessly through her.

171- She seemed to flicker in and out of this time for a moment.

* * *

The Wasteland

172 - A star was old and dim overhead, as if this world were on the outer reaches of known space, an afterthought from a time before.

173 – The bone of long dead warriors littered the landscape.

174 – The tattered remains of an altar with two standards crossed sat at the center.

175 – The Golden Goddess appeared and looked around at the remains of the ancient dead world.

176 – She raised her hands and shouted in a language not heard since the Second World's end.

177 – A rumble went across the entire planet.

178 – The ancient bones began to move, reforming into the warrior Gods of the Second World.

179 – Creatures out of the worst nightmares were suddenly reanimated.

180 – An army the likes of which hadn't been seen since their world ended grew out of the dust and raised their swords towards the altar.

181 – The awaited the Golden Goddess's command.

182 – She smiled and then said only one word,' Apokolips."

* * *

New York

183 – The Golden Goddess slipped back into this time and smiled at Darkseid.

184 – His features turned cold as he stared at her.

185 – "You find this amusing?" he asked her.

186 – "No,' she replied. "I was just wondering if your army is here to conquer this world, who is guarding your homeworld?"

187 – Her meaning quickly sank in to Darkseid.

188 – He contacted his lead ship and they related the news that Apokolips was under attack.

189 – He turned and stared at the Golden Goddess. "You?"

190 – "Yes," she replied. "The old Gods rally to my standards. How do you think your New Gods will fair against their ancestors?"

191 – In the next moment she disappeared, but Darkseid would long remember the predatory smile on her face.

192 – Signaling his fleet, Darkseid lifted off the ground and headed back towards his command ship.

193 – Boom tubes opened across the globe again and the armada disappeared.

194 – The Manhunters suddenly found themselves without their main ally and facing the Green Lanterns and the Justice League.

195 – The abandon their plans as well and withdrew.

196 – The heroes watched them all go and then turned to the business of cleaning up from the battle with Circe and Morgaine.

197 – Wally and Zee made sure Kara was all right.

198 – Mordred opened his eyes and looked up at Mary.

199 – Mary smiled down at him.

200 – Diana had started to instruct the others about the clean up, but her eyes kept returning to her mother.

201 – Hippolyta stood just watching her daughter with a huge smile on her face.

202 – As if by some silent signal to the two women rushed into each other's arms.

202 – Through tears of joy mother and daughter told each other how much they loved one another.

203 – Smiles spread through the rest of the heroes as they watched this family reunion.

204 – Batman stood for a moment watching as well.

205 – He wasn't smiling, as the events from Japan still haunted him.

206 – No one knew why he seemed so grim and just put it down to him being Batman.

207 – Shayera saw Jonn staring off into the sky and walked over to him.

208 – "What?" She asked.

209 – "This isn't over, it has just shifted locations,' he replied.

210 – His words echoed through the others.

211 – As Wally helped Kara to her feet, he suddenly looked all around him.

212 – "Hey, um, guys, where's Big Blue?"


	38. Chapter 38

Sketches of Hells

_"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear,_

_and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."_

—**H.P. Lovecraft**

Apokolips

For all practical purposes, everyone on Apokolips was a God. From Darkseid, down through the elite to the Lowlies, they are all Gods of the Fourth World.

Even Gods have nightmares.

Darkseid ruled with an iron fist and fear. He was immensely powerful; perhaps one of the most powerful beings in the universe, but this did not give him exclusivity on fear.

They had all heard the old stories of the time before and the monsters that lived then. Every citizen of Apokolips knew them. Those stories were the source of children sobbing in the dark as imaginary monsters lurked under their beds.

As they grew older everyone on Apokolips realized those stories weren't just fables to frighten young children. They were the stuff of legend. They were the remains of the time before. But those fears linger as perhaps some primal holdover from the ancestors. They are universal to Gods and man alike. The dark, monsters, loneliness, pain are just a few but they linger deep inside the reaches of everyone's minds.

Darkseid had conditioned everyone on Apokolips to fear him. Like any good totalitarian leader, he made sure his subjects never knew what he might do or why. They all knew their lives hung by a thread, subject to his whims or desires. He used those primal fears to his advantage. Hubris didn't allow him to consider that those fears weren't exclusively tied to him.

Apokolips and its bright counterpart, New Genesis, were spawned by the destruction of Urgrund the world of the "Old Gods". They were literally built on the ruins of the previous worlds. One need only venture below the surface to see this. There was the Necropolis an underground labyrinth, which was the home to the Dreggs, the last surviving Old Gods. The Dreggs survived the sundering of **Urgrund**, but were rendered mindless. Below the Necropolis was the Black Ways, another labyrinth that was the prison of Sirius, one of the last few surviving Old Gods, stuck in the form of a large wolf.

Apokolips was built on the burial grounds of those Old Gods. Like traveling deep into one's psyche, the lower you go the more primal the fears you encounter. It was to these fears the Golden Goddess whispered. For here, perhaps alone in the universe they knew the old stories of the Second World. They knew who she was and even her name.

She was Iusaaset, the Grandmother of all the Gods.

When she appeared over the capital in all her glory, from Lowlies to High Born, they knew without a word. Those nightmares of childhood weren't just legends and fables they were real.

The terrifying Old God warriors that accompanied her just drove this point home.

Darkseid and his armada arrived to find their world under siege. He stood on his command deck witnessing what so many had witnessed by his own hand. His army went into action, joining the battle. He would not allow this to happen, as this world was his to control. He personally joined the fray, wiping out untold thousands with his Omega beams, yet they kept coming.

It was when the Dregs, those mindless survivors of the past, began to emerge from the Necropolis that Darkseid knew this was unlike any other battle. Individually, he had no equal, yet the Golden Goddess seemed to know this too. A hyena doesn't bring down a Cape buffalo alone. They overwhelm it in a pack. Sheer numbers can overcome the strongest when they are alone.

Darkseid finally got his first glimpse of the Golden Goddess. She stood atop his Palace, arms raised, the power glistening from her. He knew that every being on Apokolips could see her as well. It was a strategic position, he knew. She let them know she had returned and tapped into those primal fears. He fired his Omega beams at her, but she phased harmlessly through them. It was a mistake, he knew immediately and he had just fed into her growing power. The citizens of Apokolips had just seen his most terrifying weapon become useless against her. It showed weakness on his part.

He saw her smile at him. She unleashed a bolt of her own that ripped into the ground. The city began to shake and the citizens ran blindly with fear. Darkseid cursed her, as he watched mad Sirius, the Wolf emerge, unshackled by his bonds. The old God was beyond rage as it tore into everything and anything. Panic, the likes of which Darkseid thought only he could create, overwhelmed the planet. He fired his Omega beams at the wolf, but they didn't kill it, only wounded the beast. If anything it enraged Sirius more.

His second mistake, Darkseid realized. With each new display of his power, it seemed to play into the Goddess' hands. He no longer had fear on his side, she did. He ordered his entire army to attack and then stepped back. Darkseid needed to think. If billions had to be sacrificed for him to win, that was acceptable. The only thing that matter was that he came out of this triumphant.

* * *

Outside of Time

Anything outside of time draws the attention of powerful forces in the universe. When the thing was someone as powerful as Superman, they draw special attention. The normal rules do not apply when they are not in the continuity of space and time. All bets are off.

Whether it was retribution for past deeds or simply for amusement, Clark would never know. His spiral upwards through time was suddenly altered and he was thrust into another dimension. He landed hard and felt bodies fall underneath him. Regaining his balance, Clark gazed around him and saw he was engulfed in a multitude of beings. Humans were predominant, but aliens of all shapes and descriptions littered the crowd. An impossibly large city towered over all of them and added to the claustrophobic feel of everything. It was impossible to stand still, as the tide of people kept shifting and moving. Clark was carried along, jostled and smashed against an infinite swarm of people. Madness was the only description that came to his mind.

"Where are we?" He shouted over the din of noise that threatened to deafen him. Even with them crushed against him, the others didn't seem to notice him. Clark was somehow alone in the crowd. He slowly realized they were all alone, unable to connect with anyone else.

He started to rise above the mob, but even in the air he kept running into others. Higher and higher he climbed, yet there was no end to it, it seemed. He screamed in frustration, yet none around him reacted. He could see they were all screaming, yet he couldn't hear a word they said. This was isolation of a kind he'd never imagined.

Clark caught a glimpse of a blinking sign on one of the impossibly large buildings and tried his best to see what it said. He could make no headway against the others and finally in frustration began to toss them out of his way. They reacted, but they weren't seeing him as the cause of their suddenly change in direction. At last he broke through the swarm long enough to see the blinking sign.

"Welcome to Hell, lowest level."

* * *

New Genesis

Darkseid considered himself a master chess player. Strategy and seeing the long-term goal had always been his forte. He considered everyone else in the universe merely pieces on the board. He was here on New Genesis to move a powerful and useful piece into play. He could feel the fear as he walked into the garden of the High Father. These weak beings disgusted him, but they could be useful in destroying Iusaaset. Once they helped him deal with the immediate threat they would be ripe for conquest. Short term versus long term, this was the right play, Darkseid knew. He found High Father tending his garden. Darkseid repressed his revulsion at the weakness. High Father looked up and seemed on alert.

"You are not welcome here, Darkseid."

"I have little interest in remaining here,' Darkseid replied. "My visit is necessary. A threat has arisen that puts both our worlds in danger."

"You speak of the Goddess,' High Father said.

"Yes, Iusaaset has returned. This isn't good for either of our planets,' Darkseid informed him.

"She attacks your planet as we speak, doesn't she?" High Father asked.

"You know she does,' Darkseid dismissively replied. "How long do you think it will take her to turn her sights on your world? You know what happened the last time she was in the world. She was the cause of the end of the Second World and we don't want a repeat of this world."

'No, we don't,' High Father agreed. "What are you proposing, Darkseid?"

"For our mutual survival as well as the rest of the universe, we present a united front and end her threat once and for all."

"You care little of the rest of the universe, Darkseid, except to rule it,' High Father replied. "Why should anyone from New Genesis help you?"

"Because billions will die if you don't,' Darkseid replied. "You may not care for me, High Father but you must realize what she will do loose in this world. She has been back a brief time and already she has returned to the old ways. She attacks Apokolips and will continue her reign of destruction unless she is stopped."

High Father seemed to think about this for a moment, but then his attention was draw to something behind Darkseid. The sound of clapping made Darkseid turn. The Golden Goddess was standing behind him, a predatory smile on her face.

"You!" He shouted.

"Yes, Darkseid,' she replied. "I have learned your name in the short time I've been back."

"Good, it will be the name on your dying lips."

"Perhaps." She said and then turned her attention to High Father. "I have felt you too through the source, High Father. I would caution you on joining Darkseid in this war."

"I know all about you, Iusaaset,' High Father replied. "Your name and reputation are still remembered in the stories of the olden times. You savagery and butchery were unprecedented before or since. I will fight to stop you if that is what must be done."

Iusaaset moved slowly towards the two Gods. She was their equal in size, yet there was something even more elemental about her. She slowly raised her sword and looked at it. She smiled and then looked at High Father.

"Yes those old stories are all true,' she said. "I deny nothing, but before the end of the Second World a man out of time presented me with another choice. I will still fight anyone that attacks me, never doubt that."

"She must be stopped,' Darkseid grimly said.

She looked at him and then returned her attention to High Father.

"I have made it from the end of the Second World to this one,' she said. "I as not the one that started this conflict, Darkseid was. Even a pacifist like you High Father when attacked retains the right to defend yourself. I haven't come all this way just to fall meekly at the feet of tyrant. I fight because Darkseid has attacked me. You have a choice, High Father.'

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"You can join with Darkseid and fight me, in which case I will do everything in my power to destroy your world,' she said. "Or you can let him fight his own battles and I will leave you alone. This is my offer and your choice."

"How do I know I can trust you, Iusaaset, to keep your word?" High Father asked. "Given your history, how do I know if you defeat Darkseid you won't turn and attack my world anyway?"

"You don't,' she replied.

"So it's a threat she offers,' Darkseid scoffed.

"No,' she said with a shake of her head. "It is a choice, between my word and Darkseid's, High Father. Of the two of us, who do you know for sure will go back on their word as they have before?"

"Darkseid."

The Dark God lashed out hitting Iusaaset with all his might. She went flying back and landed hard. She sat up wiping golden blood from her lips and then smiled.

"Who was it that brought violence to your world first, High Father?" She asked.

"Darkseid."

Darkseid the chess player knew he'd just lost another piece in the game.

"Who was this man out of time?" Darkseid asked, his rage building with each passing moment.

"I don't know his name, but he was a Kryptonian." She replied.

Kal-El, Darkseid silently cursed.

* * *

The Watchtower

Hippolyta thanked the technician and sat up on the side of the medical bed. Her ribs were bruised but that was of little consequence to her. She was back in her own time and her daughter was alive. As the technician left the room, Hippolyta thought of little else but speaking to Diana. There were so many things she wanted to say to her. If anything this ordeal had taught her she could not count on having all the time in the world anymore. Fates could change in a moment.

Where to start though, that was the question, Hippolyta thought.

As she pondered this, the door to the room opened and closed. The lights were dim, but she could make out General Phillipus having known the woman for centuries. As Hippolyta looked at her oldest friend, she saw something that surprised her. Phillipus had tears in her eyes.

"Phillipus?"

"I thought you were really dead,' Phillipus replied. "When you told me of your plans I knew that was the likely outcome, but it didn't seem real to me until the moment of your disappearance."

"I was prepared to make the sacrifice,' Hippolyta said.

"I know and I respect you for that,' Phillipus offered, moving closer in the room. "It's just I'd always believed you would be there. I imagined I would die before you, old friend. You have been my only Queen and greatest friend all these years that I couldn't imagine a world without you in it."

"I saw no other choice,' Hippolyta softly replied. "I had no wish to die. For the record I cannot imagine a world without you in it either, Phillipus."

"I love you Hippolyta.' Phillipus said as she stepped closer to the other woman. "I think I always have."

Hippolyta smiled and took the other woman's hand.

"I never thought you would actually say it, Phillipus. I love you as well, but our positions have always been in the way."

"Yes, it always seemed improper to think of my Queen in that way,' Phillipus admitted.

"I am not your Queen now."

"After what has just happened, I wouldn't care if you were,' Phillipus replied. She moved forward and gently kissed Hippolyta.

* * *

Apokolips

The Old God warriors were in a berserker rage, killing everything in sight. They seemed intent on destroying all of Apokolips before they were done. It appeared when the Golden Goddess had awakened them; they had been locked into those final moments of the Second World. The all-consuming blood lust had not diminished. She had given them a target and they unleashed all their rage at it.

Lashina stood on top of one of the cities tallest buildings taking it all in. Everywhere she looked she saw chaos and battle. The other Furies had abandoned her, but it mattered little. She didn't need others to fight for her life. She watched as the mad Wolf God, Sirius free at last laid waste to Darkseid's palace. The Dark God was nowhere to be seen and Lashina began to wonder if he'd abandoned them all to their fate.

Others had tried to step into his place in his absence, but she would follow none of them. His sons were pale shadows of Darkseid and Lashina remembered only too well how they had used their positions to take what they wanted when she was younger. When she had grown strong enough, she had put an end to all that, so there was no way she would willingly go back. Granny Goodness had the same ideas, along with Desaad. They had been the ones that tortured Lashina into obedience. The thought of following their orders without Darkseid behind them repulsed her.

No, if the Lord and Master of Apokolips, Darkseid had abandoned all of them, then Lashina would make her own way. With that one simple thought, a dangerous new world opened up to her. It could happen that fast, a stray thought crosses a mind and everything changes. What once seemed written in stone suddenly crumbles as new alternatives present themselves. It is the moment tyrants since the beginning of time have always feared. When their subjects realize that things don't always have to be as they are.

She saw them coming towards her and a smile came to Lashina's lips. She didn't turn and run like all the others, but stood her grown against the nightmarish Old Gods. In their frenzy of blood lust there was no subtly to their attack. They were like bulls in a china shop, crashing head long towards her. She waited until the last possible moment before she moved. Lashina shifted like some violent ballerina, grace, beauty and death all combined into one. Her whips hit with deadly accuracy over and over. She was nearly their equal in power and their superior in fighting prowess. Her smile only grew as their blood splattered all around her.

She was moving in for the last killing blow when two Omega beams destroyed the last of her attackers. She turned to see Darkseid behind her. Out of instinct she dropped to her knees.

"My Lord,' she said.

"I have a task for you, Lashina,' he said.

"I know not where the other Furies are, my Lord,' she replied.

"I didn't ask where the others were,' he snarled. "This is for you and you alone!"

"Yes, my Lord, anything."

"Go, find the Kryptonian, Kal-El, and bring him back to me,' Darkseid ordered. "Do not even think of returning without him."

"Yes, my Lord."

Lashina activated her Mother box and a Boom Tube opened. She disappeared in the next moment. Darkseid took in the destruction all around him. Iusaaset was a skilled player of the game, but he was still the master. It might take longer than he hoped, but he would defeat her and his dominance would be undisputed once again. He would also deal with that accursed Kryptonian, Superman, who had been a thorn in his side all these years once and for all. After that, the universe would know who its master truly was.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce sat on the back terrace just looking out over the lawn. His mind was elsewhere, replaying the scene in Japan again. It had just been a moment, but in that last moment he thought he saw something in Masami. He thought he'd actually gotten through to her and reached her. Then everything turned to ashes.

Selina stood just inside the windows watching Bruce. She could guess what he was thinking about. In many ways she knew him as well as just about anyone except Alfred. Where others saw all the triumphs he achieved, even being just an ordinary man she understood they weren't what defined him. It was the losses, the failures that made Bruce Wayne who he was. From the very beginning it was a loss that changed the course of his life to becoming the Batman. Even as his reputation and legend grew it was the loses that haunted him. For every hundred victories there was a price that seemed to always be paid. Someone was crippled or someone lost his or her life. Each time it was like a knife to his heart. He went further and further into the darkness that was Batman, yet the good man was still there.

Masami had touched something very close to Bruce. It was something at his core and Selina saw first hand how hard he fought to save her. She had seen the expression on his face as Masami was killed and knew the heartbreaking sadness that he was still dealing with. Selina's hand went to the doorknob, but then hesitated. They had been playing their game for several years now and both of them secretly enjoyed it. She knew if she went out to him now, something fundamental would change between them. In all likelihood he would push her away and things would never be the same between them again. Selina's hand moved away from the knob.

She started to step away, to leave him be, but stopped. Glancing out the French doors, she saw the only man she had ever truly loved was in pain. Now matter what might change, she couldn't just walk away. Things would change no matter what, so she went back and turned the knob.

He didn't acknowledge her as she set a glass of ice tea down in front of him and took the chair opposite. He knew what she was about to do. He knew it would change things between them.

"Don't,' he said to her.

"I kind of have to,' she replied.

He looked away from her, not wanting to see her eyes. She nervously took a sip of her ice tea and then plunged ahead.

"You got through to her, Bruce."

"Maybe,' he admitted. "For all the good it did in the end. She's still dead, Selina."

"Yes, she is."

Silence fell between them. It was Bruce that spoke first this time.

"I so desperately wanted to save her,' he whispered. "Just this once I wanted to be a real hero and save the damsel in distress."

"You are a hero, Bruce, as real as they get."

"Then it's not enough,' he replied. "She's still dead."

"You reached her, Bruce,' Selina said. "No matter for how short of time, you reached her. Only a hero would even try."

"I thought if I could save her, I might be able to save …" His voice trailed off.

"Sorrow is part of the hero's journey, Bruce. You touched her and so many others' lives, in so many ways,' Selina replied. "It's that hope that makes you a hero, don't lose that now."

"They all die in the end, Selina,' he whispered. "Everyone I let in ends up the same way. I can't seem to reach them in time, ever. I never save the damsel in distress."

Selina stood up and moved over to him. She knelt down and looked him in the eyes and held his gaze.

"That's not true,' she whispered. "You touch so many more than you realize. You touched me. I may not be a typical damsel in distress, but without you my fate would be very different than it is today. You made a difference in my life, Bruce."

She gave him a smile and he returned it with a weak one.

"Everyday someone leaves work in Gotham and makes it to their car and then home, you've inadvertently helped save them, Bruce." She continued. "The gangs that would have preyed on them don't anymore, because of Batman, because of you, Bruce. For however short a time it was, you got through to Masami and that's a victory. Yes, it's a bittersweet one but it's still a victory. Don't let the darkness win now, Bruce."

He leaned in and kissed her in thanks. She returned it and then moved back to her chair across from him. Something had changed between them, but it wasn't as frightening as either had imagined. What they already had wasn't lost, but it was just enhanced. As if to make this point, he joked with her.

"Thank you, Selina, but I should point out, I know you took the Jade Cat statue back earlier,' Bruce said. "I not going to let you get away with it, you know that don't you?"

She smiled at him.

"I said you changed my fate some, but not completely, Bruce,' she replied. "I'm still sort of work in progress."

"I look forward to seeing that."

"Don't worry, you will,' she commented. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"That's the best news I've heard all day."


	39. Chapter 39

"NO EXIT"

"Abandon all hope, you who enter here."

With those twin inscriptions above the gate, Clark knew he wasn't in the normal world. He was but one of the multitudes passing this way. As they stepped through the gate, everyone's clothes were transformed into the same khaki pants and navy blue shirts. Young, old, male, female, Superhero or civilian, they all changed into the same outfit. The only variation was some of the oldest people also had on a blue vest that had the words, "How may I help you?' on the back. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that an even greater crowd wouldn't even venture this far. The din of noise was so great, it rendered his enhanced hearing moot. He tried to process everything he was seeing as he moved along with the tide.

The river was just ahead. Boats of every description sat on its banks waiting to ferry the crowd across. The sound of buzzing came to his ears. As he glanced off in the distance, he saw another strange sight. Masses of people were chasing what looked like a banner. On the cloth a series of corporate logos flashed in seemingly random order. The crowd seemed desperate to get to the banner, yet it continued to move away from them. Hornets swarmed around the crowd, biting them and tearing at their flesh. Worms and leeches attacked the open wounds, hungry for the blood. The crowd never stopped, endlessly chasing the corporate flag, oblivious to everything else. Someone near him whispered the words, 'the uncommitted', but before he could ask what that meant he was pushed along with the rest towards the boats and the river.

Tall gaunt figure stood by the railing of the boat as Clark was hustled up the ladder. A pad was held out and quickly Clark's hand was placed on it. It did a quick scan and before he moved on he saw it had deducted a small amount from his bank account. Glancing back he saw the same thing happened to the next person and the next. Clark stumbled and fell as those around him slipped to the deck. He heard a commotion behind them and saw the tall figure moving towards the latest passenger. The figure looked at the pad and then turned his gaze on the passenger.

"Credit denied, insufficient funds."

"I have direct deposit, I swear! The money should be there!"

"Get him off my boat!"

Two crew members grabbed the pleading passenger and tossed him over the side. Clark started to get up, but several of those around him stopped him.

"You have to pay the ferryman, those are the rules.' They informed him.

"The ferryman?"

"Charon."

"NO TALKING!' The tall, gaunt figure shouted. He turned to the crew. "Shove off, we're on a schedule!"

Clark managed to get to the side of the boat as they pulled away from the shore. Ahead, fog was rolling in, obscuring everything. Trying to gaze through it, he realized his X-ray vision wasn't working. Thinking he could lift off the deck and check out everything from above, he found his power of flight wasn't there either. Like all the other passengers, he would just have to wait and see as they moved into the thick, blinding mist.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana finished up a briefing with the others and returned to her room on the station. Her thoughts were on her mother, Hippolyta, but duty came first. It was something Hippolyta had taught her. Emotions of every sort seemed to be rushing through Diana. Joy, sadness, relief, wonder and anger, just to name a few. As she stepped inside her room, she saw only a small candle was lit and Artemis was kneeling in front of it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here,' Diana offered, starting to back up to give the other woman some privacy.

"No, I'm finished now,' Artemis said. She stood up and turned to look at Diana. "So have you spoken to your mother?"

"No, not yet,' Diana admitted.

"You should,' Artemis replied.

Diana thought she sensed something different about Artemis. There was a distance that hadn't been there before.

"You were praying,' Diana observed. "If you don't mind me asking, for what?"

"Answers."

"Did you get any?"

"No,' Artemis said with a shake of her head. "I didn't really expect them to be truthful. The Gods don't favor me as they do you. I guess if I believed in them more that might help."

"Perhaps their silence is your answer,' Diana offered.

"It doesn't matter, I think I already knew the answers,' Artemis replied.

"What's going on with you? You seem different?"

Artemis seemed to consider her words for a moment. She stepped closer to Diana and looked into her eyes.

"What happens now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother is alive, that changes things doesn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it does, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing, is it?" Diana ventured.

"You'll be Wonder Woman again, won't you?" Artemis asked. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes." Diana answered truthfully. "Though it is still up to my mother as she did win the tournament."

"She'll agree,' Artemis replied. "She did all this to save you, but she's always known your place is out here."

Diana reached out and ran her hand down Artemis' arm. There was an aura of sadness about her that Diana hadn't seen before.

"What is it, Artemis? Tell me."

Artemis reached out slowly and ran her fingers along Diana's cheek.

"Where does that leave us?" She finally asked.

"How do you mean?"

"You'll be out here and I'll be back on Themyscira."

"You could come out too,' Diana suggested.

"And do what?"

"Anything you wanted to,' Diana replied. "You could work at the Embassy or even join the League if you desire."

"But I don't desire." Artemis said with a sad smile.

"So what are you saying?" Diana asked.

"This is your world," Artemis said with a sweep of her arm. "It's not mine."

"It could be if you wanted it,' Diana replied, moving closer.

"It wouldn't be the same. You and I, that was Themyscira not out here."

"Have your feelings changed?" Diana asked.

"No, but the world's changed again,' Artemis offered. "You belong out here and I would never want to stop you from doing what you want to do, but this isn't my place. My place is back on Themyscira with my people. With everything that's happened they need me as a leader more than ever."

"More than me is what you mean,' Diana said.

"Yes."

"How can you know that?" Diana asked.

"That's one of the answers I didn't need the Gods to tell me,' Artemis sadly replied.

"So you're ending this? Us?" Diana asked, her voice full of emotion.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the road in front of us branches off in two different directions,' Artemis explained. 'Yours leads to the greater world, while mine leads back home."

"I could visit all the time or you could come out here,' Diana offered.

"That would just prolong it,' Artemis replied with a shake of her head. "We had a moment in time, a wonderful, magical moment, but moments don't last forever, Diana. We could try and hang onto it, but that would slowly kill whatever it was that made it magical. I don't want that. I'd rather we ended it now, while we still both know what we shared."

"And I get no say in this?" Diana asked, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Artemis reached over and tenderly wiped it away.

"Yes, of course, but you know I'm right. We are warriors, so we are accustomed to facing hard truths. We don't need a magical lasso to admit them,' Artemis said. "You would be miserable back on the island and I would be miserable staying out here. I would never want that for you and you would never want that for me."

"So if I love you, I have to let you go,' Diana whispered.

"Just as I'm letting you go,' Artemis replied.

* * *

Hell

Creatures unseen lurk in the forest, dark and deep. The ferryman had deposited them all on the shore and then headed back for the next passengers. This was the first circle of Hell and everything was uphill from here. The fog was rolling in as the group started. They entered the forest and with each step the darkness grew. They met up with other groups and they all began to journey together.

When it first reached their senses, Clark wasn't sure, but he along with the others knew something was stalking them. It was just out of their field of vision, on the edges of the darkness. A deep sense of foreboding seemed to ripple through the crowd. That first tingle of fear went up their spine, as the first baleful howl echoed all around them.

Clark's senses weren't helping him here and he was subject to the same feelings as everyone else. The unknown was out there, following them, waiting for them. Each moment seemed to add to the anxiety. It was like that haunting sensation of walking into an empty parking deck at night and sensing you weren't alone. You look around as you walk, but nothing. You step quickens, as your mind conjures up all sorts of possibilities. You clutch your keys tighter between your fingers, wondering if you'll have to use them as a weapon. If you do, will they be enough?

The anxiety spread through the group and slowly began to turn into panic. Their minds tried to rationalize that there was safety in numbers, but with each step it felt more and more like they were part of the herd being led to the slaughter. Clark could see it in the eyes of those around him and felt the sweat begin to roll down his back. He tried to stay focused on what was ahead, but the howls and cries all around them reached his ears too. He quickened his pace, as did the rest of the group.

It was starting to be overwhelming to many, that reptilian desire to flee. It was a deep desire to run, not carrying where or what happened to the others, just to get the fuck out of Dodge. It spread through the group like a virus. Then someone lit the match. One person broke from the others and ran for it. Another followed and then another. Their screams only added to the growing sense of dread. Voices of panic began as whispers in every language imaginable. More peeled off and as they disappeared into the darkness their blood curling screams turned the panic into a blind fear.

There were a few voices of reason, consulting to stay together, but they were quickly drowned out by the voices of fear. Slowly it dawned on Clark that was what this was all about, controlling your fear. If you gave into it, everything was lost. He finally raised his voice to tell the others, but it was a murmur against the roar of unreason. With every step more gave into the fear and blind panic. The mad, hopeless exodus was on. More and more splintered away from the group and rushed blindly into the darkness. They were lost, condemning themselves to this place forever.

* * *

Greenwich Village, New York City

The defense-training program for women was called the New Female Furies. Its instructor was something of an authority on these matters. An impossibly tall women, well over seven feet moved gracefully among the rows of women, giving encouragement and instruction to her students. Big Barda, the former leader of the original Female Furies had found her place in this world. She was happy. Here, far away from the madness and cruelty of her original home world, Apokolips, she had found a sense of purpose and some peace at last. These weren't soldiers and that was a nice change.

As the class ended, Barda had them all give themselves a round of applause for their good work. As was the tradition, she extended an invitation for anyone that wanted to challenge her. While they had little chance of beating her, it was the way to test out what they were learning. No one spoke up at first, having tried to take her on before. Finally someone did speak up.

"Is that invitation open to anyone?"

It was a voice from Barda's past and it sent a jolt through her system. She was on guard as she and the whole class turned to see another incredibly tall woman leaning against the door frame. A long coat with a hood covered most of her, but Barda could see that unmistakable predatory smile.

"Lashina."

Flipping back the hood, Lashina moved into the room. The contrast between the two was striking. Barda was more of a powerhouse, while Lashina had the deadly grace of an assassin. The class seemed to sense something was up between these two women and quickly exited the room.

"Why are you here, Lashina?" Barda demanded, ready for any attack.

"I need your help,' Lashina replied.

"Why would I ever help you? You still serve Darkseid."

'Because you owe me, Barda,' Lashina stated.

"How do I owe you anything?"

Lashina took a step closer and looked Barda in the eye.

"Because I always knew about you and Scott, but I never told anyone,' Lashina replied. "I kept your secret."

"You lie!" Barda growled.

"Oh, really? All those times you were helping Himon; did you really think no one noticed? Or when you assisted Himon and Metron in helping Scott escape, do you really think you covered your tracks that well?"

Barda couldn't hide the surprise from flashing across her face.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Barda asked.

"I have my reasons,' Lashina replied. "What matters is you owe me and I'm here to collect."

"I won't betray this world,' Barda stated. "So what do you want?"

"Kal-El."

* * *

Hell

The massive elevator continued its impossibly slow ascent. Or at least it seemed to be ascent. There was no telling for sure: it was so slow that all sense of direction simply vanished. It could have been going down for all they knew, or maybe it wasn't moving at all. Clark stood in the middle of the silent crowd, waiting with the rest of them. Perhaps only a one hundredth of those that had been in the forest had made it this far.

Motion and direction were meaningless inside of the metal box. The walls and ceiling were absolutely spotless polished stainless steel, while the floor was covered in a thick Berber carpet. There were no buttons to press, no emergency switches or phones, no maximum capacity posted or even lights to show they'd reach their destination. It was just a huge, steel box, a massive coffin like structure that they had all willingly entered. After the terror of the forest anything seemed better. Now as they stood and waited, they began to have doubts about this.

Someone coughed, but there was no echo. Sound seemed to be muted and the passengers reluctant to speak. Clark tried counting the seconds and then the minutes, but time seemed to have so little meaning here. The panic of the forest had subsided a bit, but as the interminable time passed and it seemed they were going nowhere began to register with the passengers the anxiety returned.

"It's not moving." Some said.

"We're trapped in here." Another said.

"Shut up!"

"We're going to suffocate in this box!"

"Why did we get on this in the first place?"

"Shut up!"

Passengers began to turn on each other. The voices got louder and shriller, as the first punches were thrown. Then the doors opened.

The sign greeting them said Toyland.

It was hardly a child's playground. Thumping, soulless, omnipresent techno music assaulted the passengers as they stumbled off the elevator. The multicolored lights pulsed in time to the beat or strobed in a seizure inducing staccato rhythm. Beings of all descriptions writhed and danced on stages as the spectators cheered and shouted.

Clark was hustled along with the others and when he looked back the elevator was gone. He managed to disengage himself from the crowd and take a step back. He wasn't an innocent by any stretch of the imagination and knew this layout was that of a strip club. He'd been to one or two in his life, but the atmosphere here was so much more intense. He watched as the figures dancing morphed again and again depending on who was watching them. Male, female, alien, they seemed to adapt to everyone's taste. Their movements seemed so primal and erotic that reverberated throughout his very system.

Lust, pure animal lust seemed to almost drip from the walls. He watched with baited breathe as the dancer closest to him shifted from one parody of the women in the League to the next. He had always known they were undeniably beautiful, but this was a representation of them like he'd never imagined. This was Rule 34 come to life. He felt the sweat break out all over his body, as he was mesmerized. Every cell in his body seemed on fire as a hunger burned through him. It was as if this place had tapped into some unknown secret desire of his to possess each of the women of the League. Other dancers saw his single-minded fascinate and joined the first dancer. Their movements almost became a blur of motion, top hats, wings, tiaras and fishnets, mingling before his eyes and fueling his libido.

It was only by chance he glanced up at their faces and saw they had none. It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him. He glanced around and saw that all the dancers, male and female were without features. The passengers for the most part didn't seem to notice, so caught up in their own personal desires and lust. Had he really just objectified the women who were his friends and teammates as nothing more than things for his desires? Was he no better than a dog sniffing the air for the scent of a female, any female? Could all that he believed he was slip away so easily in the fire of lust? A quote came to him then, one from Marilyn Monroe.

_"A sex symbol becomes a thing. I just hate to be a thing."_

Was civilization or what we all believed so easily lost by the objectifying of others? Stumbling backwards in horror, Clark realized this strip club was just an illusion. As the strobe lights increased in their pace, the mask of the illusion was stripped away. He watched in horror as his fellow passengers slowly gave in and began to devolve back into the beasts of the fields, baying at the dancers of the various stages. The dancers began to change as well. With each flash of the strobe they seemed to disassemble in to just parts. A smile here, a thigh there, bits and pieces, but not the whole entranced the crowd and continued the process.

Animalistic howls and grunts began to mix with the music. Everyone, the passengers and the dancers became just things for the others to lust over. Others had come to the same realization and began to move away. Clark was shaken to his core and struggled to join them. His mind was in chaos, as one simple thought seemed to repeat over and over. All our humanity, all our nobility, all our compassion was lost when we stop seeing others as individuals and turn them into objects for our own personal agendas.

* * *

The Watchtower

Mordred lay back on his medical bunk just staring at the ceiling. He was alive, but more lost than he'd ever been. He had thought returning to an adult form would solve all his problems, but now knew he'd been sadly mistaken. There was more to being an adult than just looking like one.

The door to his room slid open and the light came rushing in. He turned to see who it was and his breath caught in his throat. It was the woman in black. She seemed tentative about entering, but finally stepped inside. Her hands fluttered nervously at her side and finally she clasped them in front of her.

"How-How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm alive thanks to you,' he replied.

"I couldn't just let you die and do nothing,' she offered.

"Many would."

"Who are you?" He asked. She seemed to blush and then a sad smile came to her face.

"I'm still trying to figure that out,' she replied.

"Would you at least tell me your name?"

"Mary."

"Thank you, Mary, I'm Mordred, by the way."

"You're welcome Mordred."

They both smiled and fell into silence. Both had questions, but neither seemed to know where to start. As the moments stretch on, the silence became uncomfortable and finally Mary spoke again.

"The Golden Lady, she did this to you too?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't have an answer for you,' He replied. "I was a child when this happened and now I'm supposed to be a man. It seems I'm out of practice at it."

"I've had no practice at all,' Mary admitted. "The world saw me as one thing and then overnight that changed. I see the changes so clearly, but no one else does. I don't know where that leaves me."

"You're not alone in that,' he said. They smiled at each other, as they realized finally someone else understood what they were going through.

* * *

Hell

The elevator stopped again. The shoulder-to-shoulder crowd of passengers had dwindled to no more than twenty now. They stood in silence, numb over what had just happened. Each was trying to process what they had experienced, yet knew it was far from over. The doors opened. As they stepped through they saw they were in an abandon high rise. Gapping holes in the walls looked out over a dead city. Everything was in pastel colors, muted as if by time. A layer of dust covered all of it.

Clark moved forward and realized this had once been an apartment building. The dishes were still sitting on the small kitchen table and the cups had rings where once liquid had been. He inadvertently bumped the table and one of the cups tumbled off the side. He reached for it, but couldn't catch it before it shattered on the linoleum floor. It made no sound. He turned and saw the others looking. He tried to speak but nothing came. He could see the others trying to talk as well, but they soon realized the same truth. One picked up a dusty dish and dropped it. It shattered but again no sound.

It was a world in silence. They began to move about, trying to see what they could make of this world. Clark noticed it had a futuristic look about it, almost as if it were some World's Fair exhibit of the World of Tomorrow. The contrast between this and the dust and decay were striking. The World of Tomorrow had ended a long time ago and now they stood in its remains. As they each looked out through the gaps and holes they realized that nothing could be done, as the cause and effect had already run their course.

It was a world without hope and the silence just added to their despair. It was too much for some of the passengers and they crumbled into the fetal position and started crying. They made no sound. Others tried to console them, but without words they could only hold them as the sobs shook their bodies.

Movement caught Clark's eye and he turned to see a lone cable car silently moving towards them. It looked impossibly old and was covered in dust like everything else. He wanted to shout to the others, but they couldn't hear him. Slowly they each saw it. Some immediately rushed to get on, while Clark and a few helped those that had collapsed make their way forward. Once they were all inside, the doors closed and they silently started back the other way.

* * *

The Watchtower

Hippolyta immediately stood as the door opened and Diana and Artemis walked in. Both mother and daughter had gone over what they would say a thousand times in their minds, but when the moment actually came, no words were necessary. They rushed into each other's arms never wanting to let go again. Tears freely flowed and Artemis and Phillipus joined them.

"I thought I'd lost you forever,' Diana whispered through her tears.

"I'll always be with you,' Hippolyta replied.

"Why?" Diana couldn't help asking. "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing? I would have never wanted you to make that sacrifice for me."

"That's why I didn't tell you,' Hippolyta explained. "I couldn't lose you. I couldn't stand by and watch you die. You are my daughter and I would make any sacrifice to keep you safe. I knew a part of me would always live on within you and you are worth any price to me."

"I was so angry with you,' Diana admitted. "I thought you had lied and deceived me for some purpose I couldn't understand. I'm ashamed for the things I thought of you mother."

"Don't be,' Hippolyta whispered, stroking her daughter's hair. "I would have felt the same way in your shoes. When you have children of your own, you'll understand why I did what I did."

"I cannot have children of my own, mother, you know that,' Diana sadly said. "You fashioned me out of clay and the Gods gave me life. These special gifts also come with a cost that I'm not like normal women."

Hippolyta looked at her daughter for a moment and knew it was time to end all the lies.

"Sit down, Diana, I must tell you something that only I have known since the beginning but was unable to remember until recently,' Hippolyta began. "It was done to save you, but now the time has come for you to know the truth of who you really are."

"What-What do you mean?"

"I am you mother, Diana, not just in name but in fact."

"What?!" Both Artemis and Phillipus exclaimed, shocked by this revelation.

"Mother?" Diana said in confusion.

"That night I didn't fashion you out of clay as I told everyone. I gave birth to you, my daughter, Diana."

* * *

The Watchtower – Cafeteria

Wally was sitting with Shayera, Zatanna and Dinah. They each turned and glanced out the door as they heard the shouts of surprise coming from Diana's room.

"I wonder what that's about?" Zatanna ventured.

"Maybe it's about Hippolyta having an affair with Clark,' Dinah glumly replied.

"That would certainly account for the shouting,' Shayera offered.

"So let me get this straight,' Wally said. "Big Blue was doing Queen Amazon and Dinah at the same time? That's kind of a gut punch isn't it, Dinah?"

Dinah just glared at him for a moment.

"I'll take that as a yes,' Wally quickly said and then moved his chair a little further away from Dinah.

"I wouldn't have picture Clark like that,' Zatanna observed.

"Why not?" Wally asked. "Isn't he like the perfect guy that's sleeping with all of you?"

"What?' All the women said in unison.

"Okay, so not in this reality, but I would imagine there are others where he sleeps with all of you,' Wally offered.

"I don't think so,' Zatanna fired back. "If he was sleeping with me, there would be no sleeping with anyone else, I'll tell you that!"

"Really, so no harem in any of the other realities?"

"No! Where do you come up with this stuff?" Shayera asked.

"Well, he's slept with Dinah and Hippolyta so that's two in this reality,' Wally offered.

"Are you just rubbing it in now?" Dinah complained.

Wally wisely moved his chair just a bit further away from her. Nervously he tried to change the subject.

"So-So have they had any luck finding Big Blue? I know Kara, Jonn and the others were trying, but I haven't heard anything."

"Nothing yet,' Zatanna replied. "It's like he's vanished from the timeline."

There was a puff of smoke and then a horrible stench engulfed them. Etrigan appeared perched on the edge of a nearby table. He had a menacing grin on his face.

"Wondering where the Man of Steel is, are thee? Look not in normal places for thee will not find him to be."

"You stink,' Zatanna observed. "Do you really have to rhyme it? If you know something, can't you just tell us?"

"I kind of like the rhymes,' Wally offered. "The stench, not so much."

"What do you know, Etrigan?" Dinah asked.

"They seek him here, they seek him there, they seek him everywhere,' Etrigan replied. "He isn't in Heaven, so that means he's in …"

There was a long pause and the others just sat waiting.

"Okay, I'll bite,' Wally finally said. "He's not in Heaven, so where is he?"

Etrigan gave him a sour look.

"Hell, you idiot!"

Everyone gasp in shock.

"Superman's in Hell?"

"Yes."

"You know I don't think that even rhymed, did it?" Wally whispered to Shayera.

"Really? You want to piss off the demon from Hell, is that what you really want to do?' She asked.

"Good point."


	40. Chapter 40

(Just a quick reminder, this is a repost of an older story, not a rewrite.)

On this side or the other

Observe constantly that all things take place by change,

and accustom thyself to consider that the nature of the Universe

loves nothing so much as to change the things which are,

and to make new things like them.

- Marcus Aurelius -

London

It wasn't the best part of town by any stretch of the imagination, but she expected that. It was a dive bar, which was also a given considering who she was looking for. The old sign could barely be made out, but she knew the name already, The Hoof and Nail. A bit of irony in that she thought, given why she was here. Zatanna turned up the collar on her black coat and stepped inside. She immediately drew more attention then she wanted, especially from the sort of patrons that this kind of place catered to. It only took a moment, but then she saw the person she was here to see. Constantine.

He was sitting alone at one of the back tables. There was a small, dimly candle in an old glass in front of him. He was nursing a drink and smoking a cigarette. He looked up and smiled as she made her way over to his table.

"Can't resist me, can you, darling?'

"Actually I can,' she replied. "It's really kind of easy now that you mention it."

"Ouch,' he said with a mocking frown. "Well, obviously this isn't a social call, but I guess you might as well sit down anyway."

She did. An ancient bartender hobbled over to the table and Constantine ordered two drinks.

"I didn't want anything,' Zatanna said.

"Then just the two drinks, my good man.' Constantine replied. The bartender hobbled away. Constantine finished what remained in his glass and lit up another cigarette. He looked at Zatanna for a moment as if checking her out.

"Are you through?" She asked.

"You look better every time I see you, darling."

"Thanks, but as you said this isn't a social call,' she replied.

"Mores the pity."

"I need information, Constantine."

"About what?"

"Hell."

The cigarette stopped inches from his lips as his eyes focused intensely on her. It was only for a moment than his usual relaxed demeanor came back.

"Nasty place," he said. "I wouldn't recommend it for a holiday."

"I need to get someone out.'

"That's not so easy to do, love," he replied. "Getting in, sure, no problem, but out they don't like too much down there."

"I don't care,' she stated. "We need to get him out."

"Who is he?" Constantine asked.

"Superman.'

Again his cigarette stopped in midair. The surprise was plain on his face.

"I didn't even know he was dead? You'd think something like that would be on the tube or in the papers."

"He's not,' she replied.

"Oh, than someone's testing him.' Constantine said with a nod of understanding.

"Why do you say that?" Zatanna asked.

"Cause if he's not dead, then it isn't about punishment, so that leaves he's being tested,' Constantine explained. "Take some serious Mojo to pull that off, believe me."

"What if he was outside of time when it happened?" She asked.

"That would make it easier," he admitted. "If you're outside of time, all rules go out the window. Still take some serious power to pull it off though."

"So how to we get to hell and rescue him? She asked.

"Short answer is you don't."

"What's the long answer?" She replied.

"The same, but it comes with an explanation."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Not without a drink, darling," he said with smile. "It's thirsty work explaining the mysteries of the universe. Expensive too."

Zatanna reached into her coat and pulled out a wad of cash and laid it on the table.

"There's a thousand dollars, start explaining."

The old bartender came back with the drinks and set them on the table. He stood waiting to get paid. Zatanna noticed Constantine had already pocketed the money she put on the table and was looking at her expectantly. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, she reached into her pocket and pulled out another bill. She handed it to the bartender.

"Keep it,' she said.

The old man nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you. Always nice to see a bit of class in this old place, miss."

He gave Constantine a scowl before leaving the table and heading back to the bar.

"Old twat,' Constantine grumbled as he watched the bartender go.

"I was thinking the same thing about you,' Zatanna commented. This earned her nasty look from Constantine.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine today."

"Look, you took my money so start explaining,' she replied. "Why can't we rescue him from Hell?"

Constantine took a long drink from one of the glasses and leaned forward. The small candle on the table cast shadows over his features. His eyes stared intently into the flames for a moment.

"Constantine?"

"The devil or Satan has many names, Zatanna, but the important one here is the Prince of Lies,' Constantine began. "His greatest lie is Hell. It doesn't really exist, it's all an illusion."

"Look, I know illusions and Hell doesn't seem like one,' she commented.

"That's why it's so good."

'Weren't you in hell, John? If it's an illusion than how is that possible?"

"Because I believed." He simply said.

"You? You don't believe in anything except yourself,' she fired back.

"I guess you do know me pretty good, Zee,' he said with a smirk. "But I used to believe when I was young. All that C of E rubbish leaves it's mark even if you don't realize it."

Zatanna leaned forward and rubbed the sides of her head, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"How does this help us rescue Superman? And if it's all an illusion how is he there?"

"He's a believer,' Constantine replied. 'Hell is a human construct, Zatanna, just like Heaven, by the way. They are all tied up with faith and belief. If you don't have faith or don't believe than there is no Heaven or Hell for you. This is all there is."

"I've seen Hell, Constantine, so have you,' Zatanna countered. "I know people that have gone there. How can you say it doesn't exist?"

"Religion, Zee, it all starts there,' he explained. "Whatever faith you follow, they all stress how important it is to get you when you're young. That shapes how you see the world in so many ways you don't even realize. The Mayans literally believed that if they didn't rip the still beating heart out of someone the sun wouldn't come up the next day. Catholics believe that if you get Last Rites and confess your sins everything is wiped clean; Muslims believe they get 72 virgins in Paradise when they die and on and on. By the way, virgins are really overrated if you want to know the truth. Given me a couple of gals with some experience any day."

"Don't be disgusting,' she complained.

"If you think a little experience is disgusting, you have a lot to learn,' Constantine joked. The expression on Zatanna's face said she was not amused.

"You were saying,' she said, her voice rather brittle.

"Right, okay, let me just say I haven't worked it all out yet, but this is what I'm starting to understand,' he replied. "Heaven, Hell, the Gods, they are all constructs of us humans."

"No, you're wrong there,' Zatanna said with a shake of her head. "I've met some of them. Wonder Woman's Gods are real."

"Well, anyone who looks like her could probably make a lot of things possible,' He said with a smirk. She gave him another look and he moved on. "They are real because she believes they are and by extension you believe it too. When was the last time Baal or Mithra popped in for a visit, huh? No one believes in them anymore so they faded away. Gods die just like everyone else, Zatanna."

"This isn't getting us any closer to saving Superman, Constantine." Zatanna replied. "Hell's real and he's stuck there."

"Because he believes, Zatanna, that's what I'm trying to tell you,' Constantine stated. "All of it stems from the same thing in all of us, the fear of dying. From the earliest cavemen right up to now, people are afraid of dying. They desperately want to believe there's something more. They want to believe life is fair. That evil is punished and good is rewarded. Find the poorest, most miserable wretch you can and he'll have more faith than most. He wants to believe all the suffering, all the misery; all the sadness he's endured meant something in the end. What's that classic line? Your reward isn't in this life; it's in the next. That's a life insurance policy that never pays off, at least not for the holder."

"Putting aside the metaphysics,' Zatanna began. "Even if it's an illusion, it's a shared illusion. That means we should be able to go and rescue him."

"I've been trying to tell you, it ain't that easy,' Constantine replied. "Yes, for someone like your friend Wonder Woman it would be easier. Her people believe in a very specific Hell, Tartarus. For the rest of us Hell is different depending on the individual. While Dante and Gutenberg gave us a standardized version of hell to work off of, we each see it in our own specific way. What local religious figure you grew up with has a lot to do with determining how you see Heaven and Hell. Some see a lake of fire, others eternal torment, while my own brand of it would be closer to something out of a really hot, Road Warrior type landscape."

"I'm beginning to think mine would be I'm trapped in a place like this with you,' Zatanna replied. "So we see the details of Hell in different ways, so what? It's still Hell."

"The Devil's in the details, love,' Constantine offered. 'You could be walking right next to him and you would see something completely different than he would. You would experience something completely different than he would.'

Zatanna sat back for a moment, clearly frustrated by his explanation.

"I think that's all bullshit, Constantine,' she finally said. "You're a cynic to your core, so of course you'd think Heaven and Hell are an illusion. Like you said you have to believe in something and you don't."

"That's a fair statement," he replied. "But ask anyone to describe Heaven and Hell for you, Zee. Most will go on and on about Hell and how horrible it is, but when they get around to describing Heaven they become a little vague. Sure, they'll mention clouds, angels, pearly gates, many mansions, but none of the details they talk about with Hell. You know why that is?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"We mere mortals like to see others suffer,' he explained. "We relish the idea of the sinners burning in agony, as we watch from paradise. Check it out that was one of the big selling points in early Christian doctrine. All the good boys and girls got to watch the endless suffering of the bad people. It was one of the perks of Heaven."

'You're making that up,' she said.

"Sorry, love, almost wish I was,' he said with a shake of his head. "Your eternal reward included you and the virgins watching someone else get ripped to pieces over and over and over. There's your paradise for you."

Zatanna could see he was serious and his words shook her a little bit. She felt she had to argue against what he was saying, as the alternative seemed to shattering to most worldviews.

"That isn't being preached anywhere today,' she offered.

"Oh really?" He said with a smirk. "Have you read the 'Left Behind' books? All us poor sinners get to hang around when the shit hits the fan, while the chosen get whisked away to their reward. It's not just one religion; it's all of them. It's always either you're part of the group or you suffer. The in-crowd versus all the other poor bastards."

"How is this getting us any closer to getting Superman out, Constantine?' She asked in exasperation.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, love, I don't think you can."

* * *

The Watchtower

The revelation that her father was Zeus and Hippolyta was actually her biological mother had Diana reeling. Everything she'd believed, everything she had to learn to accept about her origins was gone. Suddenly she wasn't so different from everyone else.

"Why? Why didn't you ever tell me the truth, mother?" She asked.

"I didn't tell you to protect you,' Hippolyta explained. "Aphrodite warned me if you knew it would be dangerous. Hera or Zeus himself would have felt the need to do something if the truth came out. I couldn't risk losing you, Diana. You are too precious to me to take that chance."

"Why tell me now?"

"Because the time for lies is over,' Hippolyta replied.

Artemis and General Phillipus stood silently watching. Both were still staggered from Hippolyta's confession. It all seemed too fantastic, too incredible to believe.

"Yet, you lied to me, to everyone about all this,' Diana said. "You manipulated me and became Wonder Woman, when you knew I would never want you to make that sacrifice, Mother. Why?"

Hippolyta sat down heavily on the couch. Memories of a lifetime ago, yet so fresh in her mind came rushing back.

"When you were born, to save you I had to give you up,' Hippolyta said softly. "It was to my younger self, but the pain was so real. It was as if my heart was being ripped from my chest to have to let you go, but I did it to save your life. When the dreams and omens started it was as if it were all happening again. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you, not again. You would never agree to step aside, so I had to make you. It was my sacrifice to make and I gladly did it."

"I never wanted that, mother,' Diana softly replied.

"I know."

"So was it all a lie?" Diana asked. "Your affair with Kal, everything?"

"No."

"Again, why, mother?"

Hippolyta seemed to hesitate for a moment. Artemis and Phillipus felt uneasy and began to move towards the door. Hippolyta stopped them.

"No, you should hear this as well,' she said. She fumbled with her hands for a moment, as if the words were too difficult to voice, then slowly Hippolyta began. "I was not always as you see me now. I was just a woman once, long ago. I wanted and dreamed of the same things most women do, love, a home, a family, happiness, but those were brutal times and I never got a chance at any of them. When the Gods brought us back it was as if the world had begun anew. It was so long ago and so few of the original Amazons remain now. Phillipus, do you remember what it was like at first?"

"Yes, Hippolyta,' The General replied. Her eyes seemed to look off into the distance as if a remote memory had just returned. "I remember the joy was beyond imagining."

"Yes, I do as well,' Hippolyta said. "It seemed everything had changed about the world. It's why we welcomed Heracles and his men with open arms. Then we learned that things hadn't really changed at all."

The two older women shared a look of understanding, as that horrible nightmare came back to them.

"The unspeakable betrayal, the degradation, the humiliation were burned into our memories for all times,' Hippolyta continued. "I blamed myself for it and vowed never again. We would be warriors and turn away from the world of Men. The rage burned within all of us, I think me most of all. I was the Queen, I should have protected my sisters, but I couldn't or didn't see the threat. Never again, I vowed, never again."

The room went silent. Hippolyta struggled to control her emotions, as the horrors vividly replayed in her mind.

"Mother?"

Hippolyta looked at each woman, then nodded and continued.

"As the years went by we grew stronger in our isolation,' Hippolyta continued. "Perhaps we grew too fond of our isolation. Let the outside world destroy itself, we were not part of it anymore. Then two things changed."

"What?" Artemis couldn't help asking. Diana and Phillipus gave her a look. "I was curious."

Hippolyta smiled.

"The first was Diana,' she said. "All those years I was a warrior Queen, but part of me was still the woman that had those simple dreams so long ago. I can't describe to you the joy I felt when I looked at you for the first time, Diana. I was a mother and suddenly all my priorities changed."

"And the second?" Phillipus asked.

"The Bana coming to our island,' Hippolyta replied. "Warriors, but they had different experiences than the Amazons had. They had continued to live in the world, while we turned away, yet they survived and thrived. It brought home that we weren't the only women that had ever suffered. We speak of the Amazon way, yet all those years we cut ourselves off not just from men but the women of the world too."

"I thought she looked at us as an annoyance,' Artemis whispered to Phillipus.

"Some more than others apparently,' Phillipus replied.

"Did you just insult me?"

"Let's listen to what the Hippolyta has to say,' Phillipus offered. Artemis gave her a scowl, but turned her attention back to Hippolyta.

"I was against you going out to the world, Diana, because I'm your mother and I didn't want anything harm to come to you,' Hippolyta explained. "But we know how well I did trying to stop you, don't we?"

Mother and daughter shared a smile.

"With each trip you made back to the island, I could see in your face and in your words that you believed things had changed in the outside world. You didn't see all men as evil and believe there were some good ones. You even teamed up with some of them.' Hippolyta continued. "Change is hard once you're set in your ways, but I knew change was coming to Themyscira. It is why I asked the Bana to join the Senate and started the small opening up of our island to the outside world. As I traveled to the outside world, I understood its pull on you, my daughter. The world seemed to rush forward so fast, with so many changes. Women had different roles now, yet those old prejudices were still there. Always some will wish to turn back the tide and undo progress. I saw that you gave your voice to the cause of the outside world women and fought for them. I was very proud of you, but it made me question myself."

Hippolyta took a sip of water before continuing.

"Then the omens and dreams started. I had lived so long, yet suddenly the prospect of my death became very real to me. I had done so much in my life, but I kept returning to those dreams of who I once was. I had a home, a family, and love in my life and I was truly blessed. I had lived many of my dreams, yet the horrors still remained. I found that I didn't want my memories tainted by what a few men had done. I wanted one good memory of how it should be between a man and a woman. That thought seemed to roll around in my head as I made my final decision to take your place. The night of the party I saw Superman. From everything you've told us about him, he seemed like a good and decent man. Whether if was my intention from the start to sleep with him, I'm still not sure, but I did. You were right; he is a good and decent man, Diana. He didn't force himself on me and took only what I was willing to give. I thought if I was going to die tomorrow at least I had one good memory of men before I went."

"Yet you continued your affair once you came out to this world."

'I never planned it,' Hippolyta said with a sad smile. "I found myself alone in this huge crowd waiting for death, but not relishing it. I needed a friend and he was the only one I really knew out here. It wasn't love if that's what you're thinking. I was alone and faced with my own demise. I didn't want to just meekly surrender to it, I wanted to fight and embrace my last days. Wanted to feel desire, passion and the touch of another. If I was going to make this sacrifice than it would be while I lived to the last moment."

Diana stood listening to her mother and understood what she was saying. Still it felt like a betrayal on Kal's part. He was her friend and Hippolyta was her mother. That wasn't a line you were supposed to cross if you were truly a friend.

"Understand, Mother, I do, but he still shouldn't have,' Diana finally said. "The world may have changed, but some things haven't. A friend doesn't do what he did with another friend's mother."

Hippolyta smiled warmly at her daughter and then got up and took her hands in hers.

"I apologize for my part in hurting you, Diana,' she said. 'It wasn't my intention. As for Clark, many things have changed as you said, but one thing never will. When a beautiful woman wants a man, she usually gets him. For all his powers, Clark is just a man when you get right down to it."

"That doesn't help,' Diana admitted. "I still feel like he betrayed me."

"I was a willing partner, so the betrayal is mine to share,' Hippolyta replied. "None of us are perfect, but hopefully we learn from our mistakes. I ask your forgiveness, Diana."

The two women looked at each other and the love between them was apparent. No words were needed at this point and they hugged each other.

* * *

Hell

It was all out war. Mimes and Clowns were locked in mortal combat. Clark stumbled across the battlefield trying to wipe the cream pie from his eyes and understand what the heck was going on.

"Look out! They're launching the invisible boxes again! They already got Chuckles, Jellybean and Peanut!" A clown rushing by him shouted. Clark managed to clear his eyes and look up, but saw nothing. He took a step forward and bumped into a wall. His hands came up and he could feel a barrier. He moved along it and then found a corner and then another and another. A box? He was trapped in a box?

"Medic!" Another clown shouted. "Man down!"

A siren could be heard getting closer. A small car came racing around he battlefield, weaving in and out. It skidded to a stop just next to Clark and then the doors opened. Clowns in white smocks with big red crosses on them began to tumble out. They stumbled and fell over each other. A pie suddenly hit the clown making the siren sound and the siren stopped.

"Stand back citizen, this flower is filled with acid!" One of the clowns shouted and Clark jumped back. The clowns began laughing. "Just kidding pal, it's really seltzer, but the look on your face was priceless!"

Seltzer was sprayed over the invisible walls and Clark was free. He was immediately hit with pies, as the clowns climbed by into the small car and sped away.

"Cover! Everyone take cover, they're walking against the wind again!"

Clark was pushed into a foxhole and had twenty or so clowns fall on top of him. He managed to extricate himself and looked over the edge. In the distance he could see the mimes moved towards them. Walking against the wind, pulling on an invisible rope, they kept getting closer.

"It's quiet, too quiet,' one of the clowns said.

"Well, they are mimes, remember?"

"It's that kind of logical thinking that got us in this mess,' a clown snapped. "You're demoted in rank, soldier!"

"I don't have a rank,' the clown replied.

"Do you want one?"

"What the hell is going on?" Clark finally screamed.

"Oh, great, he's got shell shock, hit him with a couple of pies."

"No, wait!"

It was too late; Clark was bombarded with cream pies again. He wiped his eyes again.

"Can you just tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"Its war, son!" The lead clown answered.

"Between the clowns and the mimes? Are you both kind of the same?"

A collective gasp when through the foxhole.

"Clowns and Mimes the same, what world are you from stranger?"

'Um, not this one,' Clark replied.

"Obviously,' the lead clown said with a chuckle. "We're nothing alike. People find clowns creepy, but mimes they just find annoying. It's apples and rhubarb really, no comparison."

"They both make good pies,' Clark offered.

"Pies!"

"No, not again!"

Clark was bombarded with pies from all sides.

"It's quiet, too quiet.' Another clown said.

"We did that routine already."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Why are you fighting?" Clark shouted, as he tried to clean himself off.

"No reason to get surly, stranger,' the lead clown said. "Come on, turn that frown upside down."

"I'm not feeling very happy right now,' Clark admitted.

"What are you an anarchist or something? Not happy? Do you need another pie in the face to get your thinking straight, cause that always does it for me."

"No!" Clark quickly shouted. "No more pies, please!"

"Seltzer it is."

"Wait!"

The small foxhole was suddenly drenched in seltzer, as the clowns sprayed Clark and each other. One even stuck a bottle down Clark's pants and sprayed.

"Now that was refreshing, good call, stranger,' the lead clown said.

"Please, I'm not from around here, could you just tell me what you're fighting about?" Clark begged.

"It's all about freedom, stranger."

"Really?"

"No, just bullshitting ya,' the lead clown said with a chuckle. "You really are a rube, aren't you? Ho-Ho, he-he!"

"Maybe I should just asked the Mimes,' Clark ventured.

"Good luck with that,' the lead clown said with a snort. "Those douches don't even talk! It's part of their 'art', supposedly, but it's really just annoying."

"Thought invisible boxes are no joke,' another clown pointed out.

"Tell me about it,' the lead clown replied. "What kind of sick, warped mind thinks that's funny? I mean sure the rope gag has some merit, but being trapped in a box? What is everyone Cool Hand Luke all of a sudden? It's just creepy and pretentious and I for one don't like it. If you're going to scare the shit out of little kids do it under the big top like God intended not out on the street, for crying out loud!"

"Here! Here! And there!" Shouted the other clowns.

"So this is all about them being pretentious?" Clark asked.

"No, of course not,' the lead clown replied. "It's about our flag, damn it!"

He pulled out a white flag with no design on it and proudly waved it back and forth.

"Are you surrendering?" Clark asked.

'What are you a spy? The lead clown asked, poking Clark in the chest. "Cause you sure sound like one! Surrender? That's Mime talk, buster!"

"But a white flag means surrender," Clark offered.

"Says who?"

"Everyone knows that."

"I don't, do you Sparkle?" The lead clown asked.

"No, that's crazy talk if you ask me,' Sparkle replied.

"See, not everyone thinks a white flag means surrender,' the lead clown said. "I suppose you think the Mime's flag is better, don't you?'"

"I don't even know what their flag is?" Clark replied.

"It's a white flag with the word "Flag' written on it,' the lead clown explained. "Like I said, pretentious bunch of douches if I ever saw them!"

"So you're fighting over a flag?"

"Who told you that?" The lead Clown pointedly asked. "Are you sure you're not a spy?"

"Um, you told me,' Clark replied.

"I told you? What is this some fancy reverse physiology or something, stranger? I never said anything of the kind."

"Yes, you did!"

"Did not."

"Did!"

"Did not."

"Did!"

"Did not, that's not what I said at all,' the lead clown stated.

"You did!"

"Did not."

"You did!"

"Did not."

Clark was getting frustrated.

"All right, if you didn't say it what did you say?"

"Seltzer!"

Again the entire foxhole was awash in seltzer.

"Oh, that was rich, Ha-Ha, Ho-Ho, He-He, next time let's do the confetti in the bucket gag!"

"I think you're all insane,' Clark muttered, trying to wipe the seltzer out of his eyes.

"Are you questioning our patriotism, stranger? We fight because our country is the greatest in the world just ask our fearless leaders! We're all proud citizens and we've been told that many-many times leading up to this war! Oh, sure some might say its false patriotism and pride, but we have false humility too! We're just humorous cogs in the machine! We can't change things so we turn our backs on the grime realities and let our fearless leaders manipulate us into whatever they want to do! That's the way it's always been and that's what we fight for! Come on, men let's show those Mimes some pointless and futile violence!"

With that the clowns were out of the foxhole and charging the enemy.

* * *

The Source Wall

Darkseid stood just far enough away so the gravity didn't pull him in. He had been staring at one figure for many hours now. Nothing had changed; her likeness was still right where it was before, yet everything had In the distance he could hear the battle raging all over Apokolips, but his focus was on her. He was missing something, some piece to all of this.

It all felt like a chess game and Darkseid had always considered himself a master chess player. Her moves were unorthodox and seemingly random, yet they continually kept him off balance. She was manipulating him, getting him to chase after her, but why he wondered? On the battlefield her every move had been successful. The Old Gods at her command were overwhelming his forces. It was just sheer numbers on his side that made it a fight. Yet he sensed this was just a diversion from her real plan. She cared nothing for his miserable planet, but by attack she kept him occupied. Why?

It seemed she had done the impossible, escaped the Source Wall and leapt through time to the present, yet there she was still in her stone tomb like all the rest. Could it all be an illusion he wondered? And what of the twin bolts of energy that had struck Earth? Were those just the triggers for her return or did they have more meaning? Questions upon questions rolled around in his brain, yet the key was here at the Source Wall he somehow knew. If she had truly returned there should be no trace of her here.

Then it struck Darkseid that she had been playing him from the start. The two vessels on Earth had allowed her to focus her consciousness enough to appear, but she wasn't actually real yet. To truly be alive again, she needed a vehicle, a bridge that would deliver her into this world. He was fighting a shadow. It was why his Omega beams were useless against her. It was why her army was so successful; they played on the primal fears of his people. The fear of the Old Gods returning ran deep on Apokolips and fed into her growing power. It helped her appear to have returned when it fact she was still in the process of making it happen.

Darkseid realized he'd been a fool and underestimated her. Apokolips was nothing, a diversion to get him away from Earth. Earth was where those two vessels still remained. They were the key to her real return. He had to smile at the sheer audacity of her plan. It had even taken him in for a time, but no more. He would find the two and destroy them and the Goddess in one fell swoop. He was still the master of this age.

* * *

The Watchtower

Mary and Mordred had been talking for several hours. Each was trying to make sense out of what happened to them. They started as strangers, but soon they felt they knew each other better than anyone else. They shared this same unique situation and only the other really seemed to understand. It was such a relief to finally feel like they weren't alone.

The klaxons suddenly went off and the loud speaker announced an intruder alert. Mary stood and turned towards the door, but a voice spoke from the shadows.

"They won't reach you in time."

Mary and Mordred both gasp as they turned to see the Golden Goddess in the room.

"You! What-what do you want?" Mary gasped.

"I want your help,' the Goddess said. "I chose the two of you for this purpose."

"You did this to us, 'Mordred said. "Why?"

"I felt the yearning in both of you,' she explained. "You both have such love in side of you, yet it is tinged by sadness. Loss, regret; yet hope is still there. You two understand what I want more than any others. I was trapped for all eternity, but I wanted to break out. I wanted to live and I think you two want that as well. Together you will make that possible."

She took a step towards them and Mordred was on his feet. He reached over and took Mary's hand.

"You will not use us as so many others have,' he said. "We will fight you!"

"The time for fighting is over," The Golden Goddess said. She stretched her hand towards them and the room began to glow. Mary and Mordred seemed frozen in their spots as she moved towards them. Her hand touched them and they felt it to their core. It was as if they were mingling not just her, but each other.

"The future is now,' she said and then the room exploded in white light.

Jonn and the others rushed to the medical bay. The computer had identified the location of the intruder and it was Mordred's room. They arrived just as the explosion happened. They were thrown off their feet, but quickly recovered and rushed inside. They found Mary and Mordred huddled together on the floor.

"What has happened here? Where is the intruder?' Jonn demanded.

"She's gone,' Mordred replied, never taking his eyes off Mary.

"'What have you done to my sister," Billy shouted.

"I've done nothing."

"Mary?"

"I'm pregnant,' she gasped. Mordred moved to the side and they all saw the truth of her words.

* * *

London

Zatanna and Constantine had gone round and round with their debate. She'd bought him several more drinks and even had one herself.

"So let me see if I have what you're saying right,' she began. "It's all an illusion. There really is no Heaven and Hell, it's just a human construct."

"Right, or that's what I think anyway."

"Okay, but if that's true, than how could someone be in Hell for eternity? Answer me that smart guy."

"It all depends on how you define eternity, love,' Constantine replied. "The eternity of the moment, does that phrase ring a bell? You hear all this stories of people near death seeing a white light and having their life flash before their eyes. They never speak of time when they do. When we die, that last moment is an eternity. We go to whichever construct we think we should. That life flashing before our eyes bit is important. The central thing of both Heaven and Hell is to make us understand. It takes as long as it takes to have that epiphany that it is all an illusion and then you fade away. Once you understand that it's you giving all of it the power, it stops having any hold over you. You go to your final rest as it were."

"So the afterlife is just an illusion created by faith, is that what you're saying?" She asked.

"Pretty much, yeah,' he replied.

Zatanna took a sip of her drink and pondered this.

"So if it's an illusion and Superman is caught in it, anyone that goes in after him will be caught up in his or her own illusion, right?"

"Yes."

"So to save him, what we need is a tether back,' she said.

"How's that?"

"Wonder Woman's lasso burns away everything but the truth,' Zatanna explained. 'We use it as our tether to this world and go in and rescue Superman."

"What's this we stuff, love?" Constantine asked. "I'm not going anywhere near Hell. I'm not popular down there, need I remind you."

"But it's just an illusion, like you said,' she replied with a smile.

"A bloody dangerous illusion for me." He offered. "Count me out on this one."

"Oh, don't be a pussy, Constantine,' she fired back.

"Sticks and stones, love."

"I knew I couldn't count on you,' Zee grumbled. "I'm right though, aren't I? It could work if we had a tether to rescue him, wouldn't it?"

"In theory, yes, but it's dangerous, Zatanna.' He warned. "It's so easy to get lost in the illusion."

"That's why they call us heroes, John,' she replied.


	41. Chapter 41

The Echo

Mount Olympus

Dionysus moved casually among the other Gods. He was looking for one in particular, Aphrodite. As he passed the others he heard bits and pieces of their conversations. They were the same, tired arguments and discussions they'd been having for millennia. Looking at his brothers and sisters, a wave of sadness came over him. He pressed on. He found her where she had been before. Dionysus stopped and just looked at her. Even to another God she was breathtaking. Aphrodite was perhaps the most beautiful being in creation. Again she sat silently on a hillside overlooking a nightmare landscape. A light white gown hung loosely from her perfect body. Her hazel eyes were flecked with gold and they seemed to be staring very far away. There wasn't a smile on her face, but she didn't have a frown either. It was impossible to tell what she was feeling or thinking. As he stood watching her, Dionysus saw her lips move and could barely make out what she was whispering.

"A forge to test and strengthen even the mightiest of souls."

She didn't seem to even notice he was there. Dionysus looked out over the landscape and could only imagine the nightmare it must be to end up in such a place. He looked at Aphrodite and couldn't help wondering why this beautiful creature had returned to watching this specific location.

"What a grim, hellish place,' Dionysus said. "Why does this fascinate you so?"

Aphrodite looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"The House of Dust.' she reminded him. "I can't seem to take my eyes off it, Dionysus. Look at it, they crawl in the dirt; dust and grit their only food. They had no faces, no eyes to see. They never come in contact with another, so they are always alone with the wind howling endlessly. It is a world completely devoid of love. Never to touch another, always alone, without the hope of love, what could be worse than this?"

"I remember,' he said. "Why are you still thinking about this, Aphrodite? You said last time it was because someone had manipulated your Champion. Why now?"

She looked into the distance for a few moments, as if something in the swirling sands had caught her attention.

"Enki, Anu, Marduk, Ba'al, Dagon, Shalim and Ishtar," she recited.

"Names out of the past,' he replied.

"Yes,' she nodded. "Once they ruled the skies over this world too, Dionysus. One by one they faded away into the mists of time. No temple fires were lit for them this night, no sacrifices offered and no worshippers to see their reflection in."

"That is the way of the world, Aphrodite,' Dionysus offered.

"Yes,' she agreed. "That is how it always has been. None of our brothers or sisters even grieved for any of those other Gods passing. They were too full of their own power to see the lesson right in front of their eyes. I think they are still in denial of that basic lesson of history."

"But you are not, I take it?" He asked.

"I know how everyone sees me, brother,' she replied with a sad smile. "Capricious, vain, self involved are just a few of the kinder words used. They used to fear me. Do you remember?"

"Beauty such as yours makes people do many things,' he countered. "It can be very dangerous, so they had a right to be afraid."

"I suppose, but beauty obscures other qualities as well,' she said. "They forget I've been called many names in many different places. I was there with Enki, Ba'al and all the others. I didn't share their fate, but I saw how it happened. I see the same thing happening here on Olympus."

"You believe we are vanishing?" He asked.

"Our time is coming to a end, yes,' she replied. "Once Zeus and the others held sway over vast populations. What now? Our beloved Amazons are all that are left. They have jointed the world again. There is a storm coming, Dionysus. The outcome is in doubt. New Gods could easily win and our Amazons lose along with the rest of the world. Events can change just like that. If one doesn't appreciate that simple fact they will join Enki and the others."

"Are you suggesting we will all fade into the mists of time like them?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure I agree with you,' Dionysus offered. "The Amazons have believed in us for all of their lives, they wouldn't turn away from us now."

"Do you know of Sheol?"

A shudder went through Dionysus at the mention of the word.

"Yes. The place of darkness to which all the dead go, both the righteous and the unrighteous, regardless of the moral choices made in life, a place of stillness and darkness cut off from the world."

"The inhabitants of Sheol are called the "shades", entities without personality or strength,' Aphrodite explained. "That is where Enki and the others are now, Dionysus. That is the fate of all of us."

"I don't believe that,' he objected. "Even if it were true, what could we do? It's the way of the world, as our brothers and sisters know."

"That is why they ignore it,' she replied. "They don't want to accept it as their fate and do nothing to stop it."

"You think otherwise, I imagine?" He asked.

"Yes, fates change, for Gods and Heroes,' she stated. "I will not go quietly into that eternal night."

"What will you do?"

"I will once more join the land of the living,' she replied. "Mortals have learned to accept a demi-God from another planet, an immortal Amazon princess and so many other fantastic beings, why not the Goddess of Love? Love is always needed, so my strength will grow once again."

Dionysus saw the smile spread across Aphrodite's face.

"The others will not be happy."

* * *

The Watchtower

Something as simple as a text or a phone call can change everything. You're moving along dealing with your everyday problems and worries, thinking you have a handle on life and maybe even a bit of control. Then you get a message. A friend or family member is in trouble. It doesn't matter what the nature of the problem, just that it's serious. Your mind shifts into high gear and scenarios from worst to best play out in the blink of an eye. Your natural instinct is to want to do something, but what?

The last thing you want to do is to make the situation worse. Your rational mind tries to balance legitimate concerns against your fears. You try to remind yourself that what's really important is your friend or family member. Old issues are forgotten, disagreements put aside as what is truly important stares you in the face. Suddenly what you thought were problems and worries seem so less important, meaningless really. Everything's changed. Your priorities are completely different than they were just a few moments before. Something as simple as a short message can do that.

The main conference room was crowded to overflowing. It was barely controlled chaos. Hippolyta's reemergence, Mary's miraculous pregnancy, the Golden Goddess and Darkseid's response seemed to bring an opinion from everyone. Barda showing up with Lashina only added to the tension. There was no love loss between her and many members, but Zatanna's arrival shifted everyone's focus.

"He's in hell,' she said. "It might be impossible to get him out."

"Then let's go after him!" Kara shouted. "We can't just leave him there!"

Many voices rose in agreement.

"We should storm the gates of Tartarus if that's what is needed,' Diana added.

"If we all go, we risk losing everyone,' Zatanna replied. "If we're going to rescue him, I think it has to be a small group, two or three at the most."

"Agreed,' Jonn said. "His return is a priority, but there are other threats that have to be dealt with too."

"I'm going,' Kara flatly stated.

"As am I.' Lashina spoke up for the first time.

"The hell you are,' Diana replied. "I wouldn't trust you any further than I could throw you."

"I'm going, Princess,' Lashina said, staring Diana in the eye. "Without him I can never return home, so if it means going to hell, well, I grew up there."

Batman, the Martian Manhunter and Black Canary shared a look. It was Batman that spoke first.

"Barda, why don't you escort Lashina to the cafeteria so she can get something to eat before she goes to Hell?"

"NO! She is not going!" Both Diana and Kara shouted.

"We need to discuss this in private," Dinah said, and then gestured or Barda to get Lashina out of the room. As if to antagonize Diana and Kara one last time, Lashina smiled as she waltzed out of the room. Once the doors closed, the argument started in full.

"We can't trust her!"

"She'll use this to make sure he never gets back!"

It was Jonn that finally put a stop to all of this.

"We have other issues that weight on this,' he said. "I spoke to Mary and Mordred; they believe Darkseid is on his way here. If that is the case, the last place we want Lashina is on the Watchtower."

"Put her in jail,' Mari suggested. "Lock her up, she's committed enough crimes as it is."

"Unfortunately there is not enough time for that,' Jonn continued. "She would resist and we would have a battle on our hands when we should be preparing for Darkseid."

"I'll take her with me when I go,' Zatanna offered. "I think there is a way to make sure she doesn't pull a fast one."

"How?"

"Wonder Woman's lasso,' Zee explained. "Whoever goes in is going to need a tether to this world to get back out. If I understand it right, it stretches to an almost infinity length. Hell is an illusion from what I understand, its power to burn away all falsehoods will serve us."

"I'm going then,' Diana stated.

"Me too,' Kara announced.

"I don't think that's the best idea,' Zatanna replied. "Hell is sort of magic based, Kara, which is your weakness same as your cousin's."

"I don't care, I'm going," Kara flatly said.

"No,' Jonn offered. "I understand your feelings, but with Darkseid on the way that means we are going to need our strongest members to fight him. That goes for you too, Diana, Earth needs you here."

"Then I will go,' Hippolyta said. "I'm still technically Wonder Woman and the lasso is with me."

"No, my Queen, I will do this,' Artemis said, moving forward. "I have some experience with Hell, so it should be me that goes."

Diana was shocked by this and moved over to Artemis.

"Artemis, why? You don't' have to do this."

"We each have a role to play, Diana,' Artemis replied. "I thought mine was something else, but events have changed it. I will go and help rescue Superman."

Diana had tears in her eyes as she hugged her. The two women held each other for several moments.

Batman and Dinah moved over to Hippolyta and Phillipus.

"We'd like to ask you two to help with Mary,' Dinah began. "She's frightened and feeling alone. Being pregnant is something you've dealt with. Our physicians will do all they can, but someone just to be there with Mary would be a major help at this point."

"Mordred and Billy are with her now, but they are both as frightened as she is,' Batman added.

"We will help her, but once the battle is joined, our place is there,' Hippolyta replied.

"Agreed."

They all gathered around he table once more.

"So it is agreed,' Jonn said. "Zatanna, Artemis and Lashina will rescue Superman, while the rest of us will prepare for Darkseid's invasion."

Some were reluctant, but finally they all agreed.

"Is Constantine going to be your guide?" Dinah asked.

"No, he's not keen on the idea of going to hell,' Zatanna replied. "We'll just have to figure it out as we go."

* * *

Hell – The Dust Bowl

In every direction the chocking, swirling dust was so thick you couldn't see the hand in front of your face. The fine grains battered against your skin, getting under your eyelids and into your mouth. Clark felt powerless against it. He dropped to his knees, his eyes in agony. The constant howl of the wind was the only noise. His shouts of pain were swallowed up along with everything else.

He knew he was in hell. Denial of that fact wouldn't get him anywhere. He still didn't know why. He wasn't dead or at least didn't believe he was dead. It wasn't like the description in Dante's Inferno or the one Pastor Brown had preached on Sundays when Clark was a boy. He remembered being terrified as he sat there listening to this authority figure go into great detail about the torments that awaited the damned. It seemed one lifetime of punishment wasn't enough. An eternity of sorrow waited for everyone that broke the rules.

Later as a young man he'd stopped going. He'd seen too much, experienced other worlds, listened to prophets and Gods speak of alien concepts and ideas. He began to wonder if all roads lead to the same place, or if each individual experiences it in a unique way only they can imagine. Yet when he found himself here in Hell, it was Pastor Brown that came to mind. The torment of the damned, that's what this was all about.

At each level fewer and fewer people continued on. The greatest loss had been on the first level. Clark had realized it was fear. If you can't overcome your fears, then you truly are lost for an eternity. He pulled his cape around him, trying for any protection against the wind and dust. It got in his mouth and nose and made it difficult to breath, never mind think. Thinking was what he had to do, though. All the powers in the world weren't going to solve this riddle. Thought, rational thought, man's greatest achievement and what separated him from the beasts of the fields had to be his salvation.

Tearing off a piece from the bottom of his cape, Clark fashioned a blindfold. He couldn't see anyway, but he knew he had to keep moving. Next he made a crude mask to cover his mouth so he could at least breath without the dust invading his lungs. Wrapping the rest of the cape around him for whatever protection it could provide, he staggered to his feet and began to slowly walk. Forward was the only direction he had, but he vowed to keep moving.

* * *

Apokolips

Darkseid looked down at his war-ravaged world dispassionately. Millions were dying and the Golden Goddess's forces were on the march towards victory. A few less hungry dogs didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. He had withdrawn his elite and they were now gathering to him. He would venture to Earth and cut off the head of the snake, the Golden Goddess herself. She was a worthy opponent, but she'd overplayed the board. Like any chess master, Darkseid knew the game wasn't won in the first few moves, unless your opponent was reckless or overwhelmed. He was neither of these things. He would kill her and then conquer Earth for good measure. It was long overdue for it to fall before him anyway. It would be a message to the rest of the universe that he was now and forever the master of the Fourth World.

* * *

The Watchtower – the Infirmary

Growing Up.

Each in their own way must come to grips with growing up. Some of us are forced to do it early in life, while many put it off as long as possible. It would be nice to believe one thing can cause the change in everyone, but that would be fantasy. We only need look around us to see others that are physically adults, yet act anything but.

Maybe it's the fear of losing our youth or the acceptance of responsibility that makes us hesitate. Maybe it's the thought that once we grow up we'll slowly watch as all our hopes and dreams fade. Maybe it's just as simple as being afraid to grow old.

We can fight, delay it, deny it, ignore it, but with each passing year the illusion becomes thinner and thinner. Eventually, like it or not, we have to face the truth. Growing up is just another part of life and it happened to all of us sooner or later.

Mary, Billy and Mordred were each facing this prospect. Each was dealing with it in different ways. For Billy it was fear, fear of things changing. Yet he was also a hero and the things Shazam saw inside him were always there. The world had changed around him, but he had something to focus on now, Mary. His sister needed him and the hero emerged once again.

Mordred was lost. He had been tossed and battered by the forces of the past and the future. He was out of place in time and knew not which way to turn. His only family, his mother was part of the nightmare that had become his life. His transformation after a thousand years only allowed seeing her for who she really was. She was a user and as sad as it was to admit, he had always been one of the used. He stood at the side of a young woman he barely knew. She was pregnant with what amounted to his child. How and why, he didn't know, but he felt the connection with her. He glanced over at her brother and saw a determination that hadn't been there a few hours before. As lost as Mordred felt, he needed to be up to the challenge that was right in front of him.

He had been a child for a millennium and thought as a child. Now it was time to put childish things away.

Mary Marvel was somehow holding it together, despite everything that was happening. She was so confused about where her place in the world was and the events of the last few weeks had only intensified that confusion. Physically she looked like an adult, but what did that really mean? She felt no different than before, yet the world seemed different everywhere she looked. She only needed to glance down at her extended belly to feel the panic creeping closer to the edges of her mind.

She wasn't ready for this, she thought, yet it was going to happen either way. It seems there was no going back. Whether she was ready to grow up or not was a moot point. She was going to have a child and that meant life was going to change. Tentatively she raised her trembling hands to both Billy and Mordred. They both clasp her hands in theirs. They would do this together. The future was unknown and frightening to each of them, but it was long past time for them to all grow up.

* * *

The High Plains

Vigilante and Wildcat had been riding for hours. The people of Marionette had thanked them and they said their good-byes to Vampirella. Silently they headed out of town, moving east. What they had been through in that small out of the way town seemed to linger in each other their minds. They had come out here with questions. They were the questions we all face sooner or later. Mortality, growing old, physical decline, these are the sorts of things most of us only consider late at night when sleep won't come.

Like aging athletes, Vigilante and Wildcat knew they were closer to the end than the beginning. It seemed like only yesterday they'd started all this, yet their bodies told a different tale. If it was the end, what now, they had both wondered? So many sacrifices had already been made for this life, how do you just walk away? Normal men their age were just in the middle of their lives. They were looking forward to grandchild, paying off the mortgage and spending more time with their spouses. Those were things Vigilante and Wildcat had sacrificed by choosing this life.

They didn't regret what they'd done, but as they pulled into the lonely rest stop a sort of peace settled over them. In of all places, it had been in a small town that was barely a blip on the map that they found some of what they were looking for. The desperate people they found felt powerless against the villains preying on them. What they needed were heroes, plain ordinary everyday heroes.

They might be a step slower, but being heroes hadn't changed for Vigilante or Wildcat. The missions to other worlds and fighting alien attacks were probably behind them, but people still needed heroes, even broken down old ones. The battles might not be as grand, but they were just as important. Once they had accepted this, they were free again. Their minds could turn to other things, a home, family, and a life outside of their careers.

Vigilante turned and smiled at his friend.

"You know I think I still own a ranch down near the border,' he said. "Nice little town a few miles away. The ranch is probably falling apart after all this time. I could use some help getting it running again?'

"Are you offering me a job?" Wildcat replied. "I don't think I'd like working for you."

He smiled. Vigilante shook his head.

"Not a job, a partnership, pardner."

"I like the sound of that a lot more,' Wildcat replied.

Both of their League communicators went off before they could discuss it more.

"We need all members,' Jonn's voice came over the line. "An attack by Darkseid is eminent."

"Roger that, Jonn,' Vigilante replied.

"We'll be there,' Wildcat added. He looked over at Vigilante as they both put their communicators away. "I guess that nice little town and that falling down ranch will have to wait."

"Well, it ain't going anywhere,' Vigilante replied. "Neither is the offer."

"Let's just hope I don't have to save your ass again for you to keep it." Wildcat said as he fired up his Harley.

"You saved my ass? Hell, boy, one of them werewolves must have hit you on the head or something,' Vigilante protested. "If it wasn't Vampirella or me pulling your bacon out of the fire, you'd be pushing up daisies back there in Marionette."

"You tell yourself whatever you need to, pal, I think we both know the real truth."

Wildcat roared off, as Vigilante shouted after him.

"This conversation ain't over by a long shot, pardner!"

He fired up his bike and took off after his friend.

* * *

Hell – The Edge of the river Styx

Zatanna, Artemis, Lashina and Barda stood watching as the ferryman slowly made his way to their side.

"I still wish you'd let me come with you,' Barda protested. "I grew up on Apokolips too. I've seen Hell before."

"We need someone as an anchor for the tether to work, Barda,' Zatanna replied. "Once we enter the illusion, we don't know what we will find. We need you and your strength to pull us back if it comes to that."

"How will I know if it comes to that?"

"We'll pull on the line,' Artemis suggested. She was standing at the waters edge, the lasso in her hands. She turned and walked back to the others. She handed the end to Barda, and then looped it around her wrist. She moved over to Zatanna.

"Give me your wrist."

Zatanna did and Artemis looped it around her wrist and tied a small knot in it.

"We don't want it slipping off once we get over to the other side." She explained. She moved over to Lashina.

"Give me your wrist."

"Is this really necessary? The idea of that lasso disgusts me,' Lashina replied. "The idea of being tied up in it is even worse. I'm not afraid of what is on the other side."

"I don't give a shit what you want, Lashina,' Artemis said. "I don't like you and don't trust you, but I'm not losing anyone over there, even you. No one gets left behind, Lashina, now give me your fucking wrist!"

Reluctantly Lashina held out her wrist and Artemis looped the lasso around it. Lashina winced at the contact.

"It burns!"

"It doesn't react well to evil,' Artemis offered as she tied a knot. "Maybe it will burn yours away. Let's hope there is something more to you, Lashina."

Lashina growled and grumbled, but didn't reply.

The ferryman landed and the three got on. Barda held on with one hand as she waved to them. As they disappeared into the mist, the lasso went slack. Suddenly it jerked in her hands and nearly pulled her into the water. Whatever primordial beasts resided in those stygian depths thrashed about moving closer to her by the second. Barda strained with all her might to hold on and pull herself away from the water. Her muscles burned as she grunted under the effort.

Two slender hands reached out and took hold of the lasso. They pulled with Barda and she finally made some headway. When she was back on her feet and away from the water she looked at her unexpected benefactor. Her breath caught in her throat as the most beautiful being she had ever seen stood smiled at her.

"Who are you?" Barda finally managed to ask.

"A friend,' Aphrodite replied. "Those three will need all the friends they can get."

* * *

Hell – the Wasteland

How long he'd been walking blind, Clark wasn't sure. His direction didn't seem to matter, as one way was as good as another. At first he didn't even notice it, as the howl of the wind had become second nature to him. He slowly realized it had stopped and silence hung in the air. Tentatively he took off the blindfold and squinted. A white sun hung low on the horizon. He felt no warmth or energy from it. If anything it seemed his strength had been sapped from being in this place so long.

He let his eyes adjust and took in his surroundings. Emptiness was the best word for it. Clark was completely alone. He tried using his vision, but whatever this place was his vision didn't seem to work here. He started walking again, towards the sun. He began to see the landscape was devoid of life, yet the reminders of the past remained. Crops withered and dried up dotted the ground. Old abandoned cars and houses soon appeared. It was like the world of a Ghost town, except nothing was centralized. It was dead, no sound, no wind, no life.

Sweat rolled down his face and soaked him through and through. Still there was no heat, no warmth from the sunlight. He walked and walked until he thought his feet would give out and then walked some more. He thought he heard something up ahead, but thought it might be just an illusion, an eidolon summoned to play tricks on his mind. Hoarse with thirst, he tried running to get closer. The image didn't disappear, but grew in definition as he drew nearer. An old abandon farmhouse sat in ruins. In the shadows on the porch a figure sat on a rocking chair gently swaying back and forth. Clark made it within twenty yards before his legs gave out. Gasping for air, he looked up.

"Stranger?"

"Yes, Kal-El, I've been waiting for you."

The rocking chair moved forward and The Phantom Stranger came into the light.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked, his voice raspy and dry.

"I'm not really here,' the Stranger replied. "I'm but a phantom in this place come to talk to you."

"Why?"

"It is the role I've been cast,' the Stranger replied.

"Do you know why I'm in Hell?" Clark asked. "Can you at least tell me that?"

"You are being tested,' the Stranger explained.

"Tested?"

"Yes, you are on the Hero's Journey, Kal-El."

"Why?'

"That is the way of things. You are not the first and will not be the last.' The Stranger said. "From Gilgamesh to Osiris to Moses and the Buddha, all must take the Hero's Journey"

"Why? I-I don't understand any of this.'

"In a monomyth, the hero begins in the ordinary world, and receives a call to enter an unknown world of strange powers and events. The hero who accepts the call to enter this strange world must face tasks and trials, either alone or with assistance. In the most intense versions of the narrative, the hero must survive a severe challenge, often with help. If the hero survives, he may achieve a great gift or "boon." The hero must then decide whether to return to the ordinary world with this boon. If the hero does decide to return, he or she often faces challenges on the return journey. If the hero returns successfully, the boon or gift may be used to improve the world." The Stranger told him.

"That's all wonderful,' Clark replied. "But why me?"

"Because the world's needs a Superman,' the Stranger replied. "You are unique in the entire universe. You are the hero that can transcend time, if you realize your true potential and achieve it. This age and those to come need you to be that hero, Kal-El."

"Again, why? There are other heroes and will be more in the future,' Clark said.

"But without you as the first, the example, all their fates will change,' The Stranger stated. "There is a storm coming and everything hangs in the balance. The future branches off in so many different directions from this point. What you do is the key."

Clark was having trouble breathing. The dust seemed to have formed a barrier between his lungs and the atmosphere. He couldn't raise himself off the ground. He dipped his head, trying to find the air to ask another question.

"Why?"

When he looked up the Stranger and the abandon farmhouse were gone. Clark collapsed and lay on the dead ground.


	42. Chapter 42

Epiphany

Philadelphia – 1749

Benjamin Franklin presents his ideas on the lightening rod. What his motivation behind this was, we have no idea. We can speculate, though. For thousands of years lightening was a terror to mankind. It was seen as the Gods or God's judgment on humans. It was divine retribution for our sins or so the religious leaders had always told the followers. Yet even as far back as Ancient Greece, Socrates in the play, The Clouds notes that lightening doesn't seem to care who it strikes, including the temples of the Gods. Maybe Mr. Franklin was thinking of all this or maybe it was as simple as he'd finally saved up enough to buy a house and didn't want it to burn down.

Whatever the reason, what he most certainly didn't know was he was changing the world forever. He was changing fates.

It had been one way for thousands of years, yet with a simple, ingenious device of a rod and some copper wire everything changed. When was the last time you heard any serious religious figure says that the lightening was God's punishment? Remember, I did say serious religious figure.

_A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte_ by Georges Seurat is probably the best-known example of the art theory called Pointillism. Motivated by study in optical and color theory, Seurat contrasted miniature dots of colors that, through optical unification, form a single hue in the viewer's eye. It relies on the brain's perceptual systems actively and pre-consciously attempts to make sense of their input. In other words, our brains try and make sense and order out of what we perceive. All of us try and create order in our world. It's how we are able to function, by recognizing patterns and finding threads of unity in our lives.

This idea leads us to not only see patterns in our visual input, but in other areas as well. It's how we can look at our past and see a pattern or a fate that only becomes clear when looking backwards. It also allows us to project outwards into the future. If A was so in the past and B is so in the present, then C will be the result in the future. It all works very well for the most part until chance is introduced in the equation.

Chance, randomness, chaos upsets all those carefully made plans, all those patterns and order we've made. Look back over the events of your life and for a moment realize how easily they could have been different. Realize how little you really had control over so much. Events as random as your parents moving one street over might have sent you to a different school. Instead of grabbing the first available seat on the bus your first day of school, you take a few more steps and find an empty one. Suddenly the story about how you met your best friend for life that first day on the bus doesn't happen.

Little things can change big things. What appears to be a pattern isn't always a pattern. Because something has always been so, doesn't mean it has to continue being so. Fate or whatever you like to call it, changes. Life is about those changes and how we all deal with them. Life is change.

* * *

Hell

Clark had made it through to the highest level. Unlike the classic model, Hell is actually reversed so it gets worse as you climb up not down. This is because Heaven and Hell are linked. You can't have one without the other. The highest level of Hell is the land between the two. What could be worse than seeing Heaven but never being able to get in?

It was a land of one-way mirrors. You can see Heaven but it can't see you. In each of these mirrors you can see a possibility of what Heaven might be like for you, if you were allowed to cross over. You see yourself reunited with family and friends that have been lost. You see yourself falling in love, not with just one person but all the possibilities that might have happened in your life. You see your hopes and dreams come to pass; yet you always remain cut off from all of it by the mirrors. You are alone, forced to watch forever what might have been. This is the worst of Hell and as he looked from one mirror to the next it was becoming all too clear to Clark.

* * *

The Watchtower – Medical Bay

Mary screamed in pain, clutching Mordred and Billy's hands. The two were on either side of her, trying to encourage and comfort her. The process had started; the baby was on the way. Hippolyta had stepped in as coach and mother figure for Mary. She could see how scared Mary was and her heart when out to her. Memories of her time came back along with the sadness. She was determined that wasn't going to happen with Mary.

"I-I can't do this,' Mary sobbed. "I can't, I'm not ready!"

'You can, Mary,' Hippolyta replied. "You're strong enough. I know it hurts, but it won't last forever. Focus on the pain and push through it."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mary, I'm right here,' Billy said. "You're no alone."

""You're not alone," Mordred repeated.

Mary had tears in her eyes as she looked from Billy to Mordred to Hippolyta. She realized whether she liked it or not, this was going to happen. Her life had seemed to be stuck in limbo for so long, never growing up, never moving on. Forces outside of her control had dictated who she was and wasn't. Powers were granted to her and hen taken away. She'd never had any say in any of it. Even these latest transformations and been thrust upon her without her agreeing to them. Now thought, she had a choice. She could cling to the past or face the future. The future involved moving on, taking the next step in her life. It was the transition from teenager to adult that everyone eventually has to go through. She could fight it like so many do, choosing to remain the eternal teenager or she could embrace this new stage in her life.

We're all the heroes in our own drama. Each step forward is filled with drama and risk, yet each of us eventually takes those steps. We may never figure it all out, but by overcoming the fear it makes unsung heroes out of us all.

Mary chose the hero's path.

* * *

Apokolips

High above the planet, Darkseid's armada as finally assembled. The time for war was at hand. Below them on the surface the Old Gods and the New fought. Millions would probably die in the chaos, but that was just a footnote to Darkseid. He was the rightful ruler of this age in his mind. All would eventually fall before his feet. His quest of the Anti-Life Equation would be the final piece to his total power.

But first there was a threat to be dealt with. The Golden Goddess could not be allowed to live. Darkseid had learned the lessons of history and his goal was to end it. With the Anti-Life Equation he could make change stop. If they was no change than this universe would always be as it was now. He would be master forever of all time and space. He would not suffer the same fate as all the others before him, as he would in effect stop fate.

This had always been Darkseid's goal, to bring order to chaos. Like a master chess player he was constantly analyzing the board and all the players on it. The Kryptonian had always been the greatest threat, not just because of his strength, but also because of his ability to rally those to his cause. He offered hope, which was the bigger threat to Darkseid than any other. Hope fosters resistance and change. The Kryptonian had been taken off the board, so now was the time to strike. The board was set up perfect for the end game, but then a new piece had been added.

The Golden Goddess from the Second World changed all the angles and dynamics. Her presence on the board would affect so many others the longer it was allowed. She represented chaos mixed into the order he was so close to achieving. She had to be eliminated. Silently he signaled his fleet and the boom tubes began to open.

* * *

Hell

Zatanna, Artemis and Lashina began their climb through the levels searching for Superman. The worlds around them shifted and changed for each of them. They were seeing different realities, yet they were only a few feet apart.

For Artemis it was the classic Tartarus of the myths and legends. Zatanna saw her surroundings as if she were in a German Expressionist film like The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari. The sharp, odd angles and shadows seemed to constantly change and shift as she moved through the landscape. Lashina saw Apokolips and the streets of the Lowlies and Hungry Dogs. The lasso tied around each of them caused the illusion to constantly shift and change, fighting against the lasso's ability to show the truth.

"The lasso strips away the lies,' Lashina commented. "We have nothing to fear here, if it is all about lies."

"Don't get overconfident, She-Devil,' Artemis snapped. "We have a long way to go."

"Hey, let's stay focused here. Okay?" Zatanna offered, trying to play peacemaker.

* * *

The Watchtower

Bruce, Diana, Jonn, Wally, Dinah, John and Shayera stood in the main conference room preparing for Darkseid's invasion. They were coordinating with every available hero to ready Earth's defenses. If anything Bruce was more grim than usual.

"We know what he's coming for,' Bruce said. "We need get Mary off the station."

"She is not able to move at the moment,' Jonn pointed out.

"Then as soon as she is, we should be ready."

"Darkseid is the main focus,' Diana suggested. "I will lead our strongest members in an assault on him. We need everyone else prepared for the parademons. If we can cut off the head of the snake, the body will follow."

"Mr. Terrific is already in command coordinating our members,' Dinah added. "If Darkseid wants a fight, we're going to give him one."

"Let's hope it's enough,' Bruce grimly said.

* * *

The Watchtower – Medical Bay

It was time.

"Push!"

Mary screamed and pushed with all her strength. As the baby started to emerge there was a blinding flash of golden light and Mordred and Billy were thrown back. Hippolyta moved up and took Mary's hand, focused only on her.

"Keep pushing, Mary, you're almost there!"

The room was bathed in golden light. Mary seemed to glow as she continued to push. The modern instruments went haywire, flicking on and off. Finally the lights gave out and the room was illuminated by the golden glow. Hippolyta held Mary's hand and brushed some of the damp locks out of her face.

"You're strong enough, Mary, you can do this." She whispered in Mary's ear.

The sweat poured down Mary's face as she strained with all her might. Another contraction hit and she screamed through gritted teeth, yet still managed to push. The glow intensified as the child began to emerge. Hippolyta continued to encourage, never stopping her steady stream of words to Mary.

"Just a little more, Mary, just a little more. You can do this, I believe in you. You're strong enough to do this."

The pain was like nothing Mary had ever experienced in her life. She couldn't speak it was too intense, but she didn't give up and kept pushing. This wasn't about powers granted by someone else or knowing her place in the world, this was about new life and giving birth to it. For once this had nothing to do with anyone else, it was all on Mary's shoulders. She was a young woman experiencing childbirth for the first time.

"AAAAAHHHHHAAAA!" She screamed; giving one more push and then the baby arrived. The room was flooded with blinding golden light and then everything was thrust into darkness. An emergency generator kicked in and pale, fluorescent light flickered around the room. Dr. Light stood at the bottom of the bed smiling, holding a baby girl in her arms.

"She's perfect, Mary."

Mary started to cry as she glanced down at her baby. The circumstances of how this happened were forgotten in that moment. Mordred and Billy had finally made it back to their feet and the moved over to Mary to see the child. Hippolyta gave Mary's hand a squeeze in support. Her mind flooded with memories of another birth. It had been the happiest and saddest day of her long life. She watched as Kimiyo brought the baby up and placed it in Mary's arms. Again the memories came to Hippolyta.

This was all interrupted Batman making his presence known at the door.

"What her status?"

"She just had the baby,' Kimiyo replied.

"Good, she needs to be transported off the station as soon as possible."

He turned and was moving down the hallway when Hippolyta called to him. He turned and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"She's in no shape to be moved, Batman,' Hippolyta explained. "She needs rest."

"I'd like to give it to her, but she's safer off the station." Batman replied. "Darkseid's coming and she's most likely the prime target."

"I understand that,' Hippolyta stated. He seemed so cold, so grim it shocked her. "We knew this fight was coming, I'm just suggesting Mary be allowed to rest for a short while."

"If we want to protect her, she has to be moved."

Hippolyta started to explain she understood this, but he interrupted her.

"Ideally I agree with you, Hippolyta, but this is far from an ideal situation. We have a fight coming and it is one we may not win. Our strongest member is missing and Darkseid knows it. People are mostly likely going to die today. I want to make sure Mary isn't one of them."

"People always die in battle, Batman,' Hippolyta sadly replied. "Neither you or I can stop that."

"No, but I can keep trying even if I keep losing,' he dourly replied. "Just have her ready to move."

He turned and headed off. His bleak mood only seemed to grow worse as the day continued. He was a tactician, so he had already worked out several scenarios and in each of them the odds weren't on their side. He had just stepped on the elevator when his phone silently buzzed from his utility belt. Pulling it out, he saw it was a message from Selina. They hadn't spoken much since their return from Japan. He opened the message and saw she had sent a small story from the English language Japanese paper. The headline read, "CRIMELORD TAKEN DOWN!" He did a quick scan of the article. It said a mysterious new vigilante had appeared in Tokyo and had exposed the Yamodo crime family. Police were currently rounding up all the members using the information provided for them. It was the last line that caught Bruce's breath. It was a description of the vigilante. A young woman, pale white skin and jet black hair. It had to be Masami, he thought.

Selina had attached a short message. "Maybe your luck's changing and you can save people."

A smile came to Bruce's lips for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Hell

Constantine had told Zatanna that Hell was a lie. He said it was a construct of our imagination, an illusion. Wonder Woman's lasso managed to burn away each new falsehood the threesome faced as they ventured deeper into Hell looking for Superman. What Constantine didn't say was Hell also knew how to adapt. If it can't get to you with lies, it would use a bit of the truth.

Lashina had been so sure there was nothing in the universe worse than where she came from. Apokolips was a living, breathing hell, while this was some sort of fantasy, wonderland meant to punish those souls unfortunate enough to find themselves here.

What she didn't realize was every race throughout the galaxy had some version of Hell. It was a monomyth that had spread like a virus across the stars. Earth wasn't the first place it reached or the last. Even New Genesis and Apokolips had the stories from the time before and in those the virus resided. She thought she was a New God and beyond all this, but she still believed the stories of the Old Ones she'd heard in her youth.

The lasso had stretched out the further they ventured. Each of them was dealing with a separate yet parallel illusion as they moved up the layers of Hell. Lashina had lost sight of the others. Something had caught her eye and she moved to investigate. The tattered, makeshift shelters were piled on top of each other, with narrow mud covered lanes barely wide enough for one to travel through. It seemed so familiar as she moved amongst the teaming refuse of people. As she moved deeper into its depth, she heard screams in the distance. Moving a little faster, she pushed her way through the crowd that was running in the opposite direction.

Just ahead of her she saw soldiers. They were blasting away, frightening everyone in sight, as they grabbed young captives. Lashina stopped, as the scene seemed so familiar. Out of he corner of her eye she saw a young girl trying to escape, leaping over soldiers and dodging the nets. The girl was tall and thin for her age, yet her natural abilities were already starting to show. Her long black hair thrashed wildly in the air as she dodged and rolled to avoiding the soldiers. It seemed she might escape, but then a whip came out of nowhere and tripped her up. Lashina started to take a step forward but the soldiers were already surrounding the girl.

"NO! Please don't take her! Please!"

Lashina turned to see who was screaming and gasped in horror. It was her mother. Lashina hadn't seen her since the day they took her away to Granny's orphanage. She felt frozen in place as it all came together in her mind. The young girl was her and this was the day she was captured. She heard her younger self plead with them to let her mother alone and she would go with them. The soldiers agreed and then dragged her away. Once her younger self was out of sight a woman stepped out of the shadows. Lashina felt a chill go down her back as she recognized one of the former Furies.

The Fury gave a cold smile as she glanced down at Lashina's mother, who was kneeling and crying. The Fury said nothing, but then she raised her hand and a whip appeared out of nowhere. Lashina seemed to break out of her frozen condition and began running towards her mother.

"NO!" She screamed but it didn't stop the whip. Her mother shrieked in agony as the whips electrical charge overwhelmed her system. Her body danced on the end of the whip for a moment and then crumbled to the ground. By the time Lashina reached her, her mother was dead. The haunting laugh of the Fury echoed in Lashina's ears.

It was as if all the air had been forcibly removed from Lashina's body as she realized what had been done to her. Darkseid and Granny Goodness had turned her into a mirror image of the woman that killed her mother. She had taken part in scenes like this so many times she'd lost count. Suddenly it was her laugh that echoed through the air. It was as if her whip had done the deed, brutally killing her own mother without remorse or anything feeling. She had become the monster her mother had tried to save her from being.

Her legs gave out under her and she slumped down to the ground. Her arms pulled the lifeless body of her mother to her as tears came to her eyes for the first time in she didn't know how long. Lashina was lost, a victim of this Hell and her own arrogance. The lasso hadn't stopped any of it, because it was the truth. That just made it worse.

* * *

The Watchtower

Boom tubes opened all around the tower and Darkseid's armada began to pour through. They opened fire on the satellite. Hastily built shields buckled under the onslaught but held against it. A small opening appeared and Diana led a group of heroes out to meet the ships. Supergirl, Power Girl, The Martian Manhunter, Booster Gold and every other hero that could withstand the rigors of space went on the attack.

* * *

Darkseid's Flagship

He ordered a scan of the Watchtower as his ships engaged the heroes. There was no sign of the Goddess or the ones that had been touched by her. His sensors began scanning the planet looking for any trace of her. It took several terrifying moments for his crew to find a lock on her location. Smallville. Darkseid gave a rare smile as he remembered this was the Kryptonian's adopted home. How fitting it would be destroyed as he claimed the life of the Golden Goddess and anyone else that tried to protect her.

Leaving half his fleet to attack the Watchtower, Darkseid lead the invasion of Earth.

* * *

Smallville

Batman knew this was a gamble, but the Kent farm was isolated enough to hopefully limit the collateral damage to civilians. It might seem like just a rustic farm, but Clark and Kara had made sure they were able to defend it in case the worse every happened. Jonathan and Martha Kent were no longer living, but the defenses were still in place. Kryptonian weapons would meet Darkseid's forces when they arrived.

Vigilante and Wildcat had arrived and were helping with the preparations. They both realized they were outclassed by all of this, but they were still heroes and they would do whatever they needed to do. Inside the house, Hippolyta, Billy Batson and Mordred stood guard over Mary and the child. The birth hadn't robbed them of their new powers and they were ready in case something should get through. A war was coming and every hero was willing to do what had to be done to make sure they came out on the winning side.

* * *

Hell

Zatanna and Artemis found Lashina crying. She was kneeling on the ground as if she was holding something, yet they didn't see it. They called to her, but she was too far-gone to hear them or reply. As they stood over her, the surroundings different for each of them, they tried to reach her, but it was no use.

"Her arrogance has been her downfall,' Artemis quietly observed.

"We can't leave her," Zatanna replied.

"No, we won't,' Artemis said. "Even a She-Devil from Apokolips like her doesn't deserve to be left in a place like this. We'll have to carry her. Wrap the lasso tighter around her so we can keep going."

* * *

Hell – The highest level

Clark's hands were bloody from banging against the mirrors. He tried closing his eyes, but he could still hear them, each possible future where things worked out for him. He tried shutting them all out, but they were so beguiling. Each mirror showed just a glimpse, a fragment of what might have been. He saw himself reunited with Jor-El and Lara on a Krypton that hadn't been destroyed. Kara was there, too. In another he saw himself saving Jonathan Kent from the heart attack that had claimed his life. He was walking in the field with Jonathan and Martha back on the farm.

Still others showed what he believed were possible futures. In one he saw himself and Lois Lane married. Another he was with Diana and still another he was with Hippolyta. Still others showed him with Dinah or surprisingly with Zatanna or Karen or even Lashina. There was one where he was even with Aphrodite, which had never entered his mind before that it was even a possibility. He saw his children, or what might one day be his children. So many possibilities yet they were all out of reach behind the mirrors.

There was nowhere else to go, this was the end of the line. Heaven was closed off to him and as hard as he tried he couldn't breach the barrier. He had thought he'd been through the worst Hell had to offer, but now he knew he was wrong. This, this was far worse than any punishment or torture he'd ever imagined. To see all the possibilities for happiness laid out in front of him, yet not able to touch them was the worst by far. Heaven was closed to him, yet it seemed he would spend eternity looking at it.

As tears began rolling down his face and all hope seemed lost, the Phantom Stranger's words came back to Clark. He was being tested and this was all part of the hero's journey. He was in Hell, but Hell was only an illusion, a lie. Clark looked up at the mirrors and realized this was all false. Heaven and Hell if they existed at all were only places for when you were dead and no hope remained to change anything.

He was still alive.

As long as he was alive there was still hope. He couldn't change the past, but those possible futures were still out there waiting. They were waiting for him to make them reality. For that to happen he needed to overcome any fear or doubt that remained. He couldn't predict the future but he could have a hand in creating it. The yellow sun had given him these great powers, but it was up to him how he uses them. The first step towards that was realizing none of this was real. It all seemed so familiar because he was creating it in his mind. Heaven and Hell existed because he believed in them.

This was not his time for either of them; he still had so much left to do. Even if he were able to breach the mirrors, it would still be a form of surrender. Clark realized that what Darkseid had always been searching for, the Anti-Life Equation was right in front of his eyes. The opposite of life is death. Only in death do you eliminate the possibility of change. This is why Clark always instinctively felt the need to oppose Darkseid and perhaps why Darkseid always saw him as one of his greatest threats. Clark as Superman represented an agent of Life and change, the very opposite of what Darkseid wanted and represented.

Rising to his feet Clark took one last look at all the mirrors. They were so beguiling, so tempting, but they were just illusions. He understood it all now. Unleashing a blast from his eyes he began to destroy all the mirrors. Now that the spell was broke and he'd seen behind the illusion they began to shatter. There was nothing behind them except more emptiness. He turned and lifted off the ground, his power of flight restored. He would descend to the beginning and find his way back to the land of the living.

His fate was still to be decided.


	43. Chapter 43

The Road ahead

Hell

Big Barda strained with all her might to hold onto the lasso. Augmented by Aphrodite she had not lost any ground. The lasso was stretched deep into Hell and its very presence seemed to warp the space around it. Hell was fighting back, trying to tear the lasso from their hands to expel it from its domain.

"I fear they are in danger of getting lost,' Aphrodite said.

"You're a Goddess, why didn't you just go with them?" Barda asked.

"I'm forbidden,' Aphrodite replied. "There can be no love in Hell. Those are the rules."

"Screw the rules, I say,' Barda growled, as the strain continued to mount. "No one ever left Apokolips either, but I did."

Aphrodite seemed to look off into the distance for a moment.

"I fear Apokolips will be here soon enough. Darkseid's forces have arrived and the battle has begun. Superman will be needed if Earth is to prevail."

"There are other Kryptonians, Aphrodite, other heroes' Barda offered. "Even without him they pose a formidable power, along with the rest of the Justice League."

"True, but every bit helps,' Aphrodite replied. "Perhaps it's time for another player that has been on the sidelines to reenter the fray."

"Who?" Barda asked.

* * *

Monument Valley

Lyla

Her whole life had been spent in a make believe world, a ship in a bottle sitting on someone else's desk. Kandor. A hermetically sealed world, complete with myths and Gods, which for most had been enough, but not for her. She had dreamed of touching her God, knowing him, knowing Superman.

She found out that Gods Fall.

Lyla was now in the real world. It was so different than she'd imagined it would be. The wild deserts and canyons stretched out all around her. The shifting yellows, oranges and reds of the high desert played against one another and always enticed her eyes. This was his world, her one time husband, Kal-El. There was no glass bottle surrounding it.

That was back on Kandor.

She was an empireth, which meant like all empireths every single one of Lyla's cells were telepathic. Kandorians had persecuted all aliens, but empireths in particular. Simply being one on Kandor was a death sentence. She remembered growing up and her father telling her all the old myths about Superman, the God. She had loved listening to all the stories about him and even began to feel a connection between them. He was guiding her life, giving it purpose.

That faith was shatter when the Kandorians murdered her father. Her God, Superman, had done nothing to stop it. She was forced to hide who she was, to blend in, become like everyone else. She could never let anyone see how special she was or it would mean death.

Those were the rules of the ship in a bottle world.

Faith dies hard. As hopeless as her situation was, Lyla found she couldn't stop believing in her God, Superman. They say those that suffer the worst always cling to faith the hardest. In those lonely nights, Lyla began to dream of Superman, feeling as if they were connected through some sort of visions.

She could never tell anyone because that would draw attention to her. Instead she silently called to him, to rescue her, to give her a sign that she wasn't alone. A miracle happened and he appeared before her. He was broken and battered to the point of exhaustion, but she knew who he was with only one look. A God in mortal form finally came to her, but it was too little too late. Her father was dead, her people hunted to extinction.

She wanted to hate him, to make him know just how terrible her life had been. Using her abilities she nursed him back to health, while changing his reality. In the new world she created for him, he wasn't a God or Superman. He was just a low-level official worker for the Kryptonian government and Krypton had never been destroyed.

She made him believe he was nothing more than a nobody in a menial job with no future and no dreams. She infused him with her own frustrations about the futility of existence. She stayed by his side, becoming his wife so she could watch him suffer as she had. Her plan was perfect, except for one thing; she fell in love with him.

Because of the constant danger, she'd never fallen in love before. Being around Kal-El day after day, she couldn't help noticing his handsome features and tall masculine build. She saw herself anew reflected back in his eyes. Her willowy features and figure were beautiful to him and for the first time in her life she felt beautiful.

With each passing day, Lyla's hope began to return. She realized perhaps there was another world out there beyond the bottle for her. She began to dream of that other world, the one Kal-El lived in. Perhaps she could go there too and be a Goddess at his side. It was such a beautiful dream.

It was just a dream, though as her plans had already gone to far, and the Kandor police were after Kal-El. They would soon turn their xenophobic eye towards her and find out what she was. She couldn't stay in the ship in a bottle world any longer. It broke her heart to leave but the memory of what they'd done to her father was still fresh in her mind.

She stole Superman's powers and used his connection to the real world to break out into his Fortress of Solitude. Flying to Metropolis, the golden city she had heard so much about in her childhood, she thought the people would worship her just as they did Superman. Another myth from her childhood was shatter, as they didn't look at her in awe and wonder but fear.

She was alone again.

Superman eventually returned, but the love for her was no longer in his eyes. She'd lost him and his world. There had been a battle in which she had saved him from the Kandorian policeman, Preus, but things would never be the same between them.

She'd left Earth and traveled the stars hoping to find a place out there. It had been a fool's errant. Her mind kept returning to Kal-El and the life they briefly shared in that ship in a bottle world. It always seemed to draw her back here, to Earth, to him. They had lived as husband and wife and she wanted that again, yet she couldn't forget the look in his eyes the last time she'd seen him. He had turned away from her.

So here she sat, the power of a Kryptonian filling her body, yet she had no one to share it with. There wasn't even anyone for Lyla to pray to. She was alone.

"You want him back, don't you?' A voice whispered to her.

Lyla turned quickly; ready to defend herself but there was only a shadow hovering just out of her reach. It was a women, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, but she was just a shadow, a phantom.

"Who are you?' She asked. Her lithe body ready to defend herself against anyone.

"One who knows love and sees it in you, Lyla,' the shadow replied.

"What do you want?"

"Simply to help you, Lyla."

"Why?"

"I thought we could help each other,' the shadow said. "You want something or someone and I want something."

"It's too late, he doesn't want me, he hates me,' Lyla sadly stated. The weight of saying those words out loud caused her slender shoulders to slump downward.

"No."

"Yes, I saw it in his eyes,' Lyla said as she bowed her head in sadness.

"Are you the same Lyla that found her sealed world lacking and set out to change it?' The shadow asked. "He is a man, Lyla, you wounded his pride, but soon enough he will be alone. There are so few that he can really be with, you don't want to miss your chance. His world is in danger, Lyla, mortal danger. A great evil, far worse than any you have imagined has arrived. This is your chance at redemption. By helping to save his world, you will prove what is really in your heart. He is of this world now, but to be what he can fully be he must travel to the stars. He will need someone at his side to remind him of this world. Purpose, Lyla, it is what you've been lacking. Perhaps when he sees what you can be, he will return to you. Time to change the world around you again, Lyla."

The beautiful shadow began to fade, leaving Lyla to wonder. She stood looking out over the beauty all around her. She was alone, but perhaps there was still hope.

* * *

Hell

Artemis struggled to support Lashina. She was upright and walking, but whatever she'd seen had shattered her. She stared blankly off into the distance, looking at nothing. The lasso was wrapped repeatedly around her, but the truth she'd seen had been too much for her to bear. They pushed on.

The soft music could barely be heard above the howling wind, but Zatanna knew it by heart. The landscape around her had been shifting constantly since they ventured into Hell, but now something began to form in the distance. It was a music hall. She knew this place. It seemed to come out of a memory or a dream from her childhood. The red carpet was out and the sign said sold out. The others continued on, but Zatanna felt the pull of the music and the hall. Slowly she began walking towards it. The front doors open and the music grew in volume.

The lasso silently slipped from her wrist.

Spiral staircases swept up to the sides of the main doors. Zatanna saw the ancient refreshment counter, but no one was behind it. Slowly she made her way towards the main doors, the music seemingly pulling her along. The doors opened for her and she was at the top of a large auditorium. Every seat was filled, but she could only make out the back of their heads. Huge velvet curtains hung across the stage and as she moved down the descending aisle, they silently opened. The music built towards a crescendo and then a puff of smoke appeared on the stage. Zatanna stopped about halfway down the main aisle, not believing what she was seeing, but unable to tear her eyes away. A man stood center stage, dressed in a black tux, cape and top hat. The audience cheered wildly, but Zatanna couldn't seem to move. It wasn't possible she told herself, but then the man looked out at the audience and smiled. Giovanni Zatara, Zatanna's father was on stage.

"Dad?"

She started to move down the center aisle, but the huge crowd was on its feet and blacking her way. She pushed her way forward, but it was slow going. The applause slowed and then stopped, but the crowd continued to hamper her movement forward.

"Dad!"

"Welcome! Welcome to the show!" Zatara said. "I'd like to open up with a real crowd pleaser here in Hell, a trick I call the disassembling magician!"

"Dad!"

Wild cheers went up and as Zatanna continued to try and push forward. She heard the sound of what seemed like wild animals and a chill went down her back. A pack of massive wolves leapt onto the stage and began tearing Zatara a part front in front of his daughter's eyes. She screamed in horror, but couldn't seem to get any closer to the stage. Her eyes opened wide, not believing what she was seeing but somehow feeling it was all real. Blood splattered everywhere as the wolves tore him limb from limb. Zatanna screamed again, but as she tried pushing through the crowd she saw the audience had transformed into demons. They began rushing the stage to get in on the act. Tears poured down her face as the nightmare continued. She tried shouting spells but nothing seemed to be able to stop the carnage she was witnessing. The frenzied crowd knocked her to the ground and she could hear the horrible sound of her father being ripped apart by the beasts and demons.

Then everything stopped.

Zatanna slowly opened her eyes and she wasn't in the theater anymore, but back on the plains in Hell. Artemis stood over her, the lasso once again wrapped around her wrist.

"You let go of the lasso,' Artemis said. "I almost lost you. Don't let it happen again."

* * *

Smallville

The battle had been joined. Darkseid and his parademons attacked with brutal force. The League members fought back, even as the call to the members in space went out. The parademons pushed the heroes back towards the house where Mary and the child were. A huge ship opened and Darkseid appeared. He floated majestically down towards the ground and surveyed the heroes.

"Give me the Golden Goddess and I will make your deaths swift,' he offered. "Defy me and you will know agony like you never imagined."

"How about option three,' Vigilante called out. "YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"I like that option better,' Wildcat said.

"This world isn't for the taking, Darkseid,' Batman replied. "We will not surrender to you or anyone."

"So be it."

* * *

Hell

Clark flew downward; trying to block out the images he was seeing all around him. They were illusions he knew, but they were so real. Nightmares and dreamscapes flashed before his eyes, both enticing him and revolting him. They were all there to tempt him to stop, to slow down just long enough for Hell's illusions to begin working on him again.

He didn't stop, but continued on down towards the gates of Hell.

In his mind he was thinking of what he'd been through, what Hell had done to him. He'd been tested, but the testing wasn't over. He would get out of this place, he told himself, but what then? After what he'd been through could he go back to his old life as if nothing had happened? He realized he'd been drifting up to this point in his life. The mirrors still haunted him, even though he knew they were illusions. The trouble was they were possibilities, perhaps real possibilities for the future.

His mind drifted back over the last several months. He'd screwed so many things up. He'd betrayed his friendship with Diana by sleeping with her mother. He'd kept Hippolyta's secret, even though every part of him screamed that it was wrong. There was Dinah and what should have been the start of something amazing. He'd botched that up by continuing to see Hippolyta. Time after time he'd done things he either knew he shouldn't or made decisions without considering the consequences. Clark realized he'd hardly been the hero everyone thought he was.

In a way the person he let down the most was himself. He still had the same core values those hadn't gone away. He remembered trying to explain them to Hippolyta over dinner. They still rang true, but he wasn't sure he was living up to them any more. He felt like such a hypocrite, pretending to stand for one thing to the public at large while doing the opposite in private. It wasn't even about what his birth parents or his adopted parents had tried to instill him in, it was about what he wanted to be.

He was an adult now, the time for relying on others to give him a moral compass was over. It was easy to say all the right things, but living them took a quiet sort of courage. It was the difference between sending young men into harm's way and being one of them. If you believe in something, you should be willing to back it up with your actions. He would never be good for anyone until he was right with himself. They didn't deserve that. Each in their own way deserved a whole man, who stood by what he believed. Words were easy, but actions showed the truth. Perhaps it was time to take a step back and away from all of it and figure out just who he wanted to be and start acting like it.

The answers were out there, he just had to go and find them.

But first he had to get out of Hell.

* * *

Smallville

Darkseid's Omega beams lashed across the landscape. Batman had given instructions to every member about them. They grabbed the nearest parademons and used it as a shield. Darkseid growled in frustration and then began to move towards the house. Heroes lunged at him, but he swatted most way easily. He had just reached the front yard when he heard the battle cry. The force of Diana's blow made him stumble. Before he could react, four beams of intense heat blasted into his skin. Darkseid screamed in pain and rage. Supergirl and Power Girl poured on the heat vision driving him away from the house.

The three women gave him no respite, hammering away at him continuously. Kara and Karen concentrated on his eyes, trying to take his most deadly weapon away from him. Diana went for the body, her fists and swords punishing him again and again. Batman signaled to the others to keep the parademons away from the three, giving them all the room they needed to fight the dark lord.

* * *

Smallville – inside the house

Dinah, Shayera, Wally, Mari and Hippolyta manned every entrance, fighting off any parademons that slipped through. The sheer number of parademons meant they all had a fight on their hands. Wally seemed everywhere at once, becoming little more than a blur. Hippolyta slashed her way towards the front door and then called to Shayera.

"You're limiting yourself in here,' she said. "Take to the skies where you are at your best!"

Hippolyta had become the defacto leader of this small group. Her nerves were steady and her instructions concise. Though she was the newest of them all, she had so many years of being in command; it was just seemed natural to follow her lead.

So many things had changed in the last few months for her. She had been prepared for death and had lived accordingly. She thought her fate was sealed and nothing could change it. Her world had always been about omens, prophesies; destiny, yet now she saw everything with new eyes. It hadn't been destiny that made Themyscira what it was, but the hard work of herself and her sisters. The Gods may have shrouded them from the outside world, but what they built they did on their own.

All of her actions had stemmed from that belief. She had been so sure whoever wore the armor was destined to die. Out of love she couldn't allow that to be Diana. Hippolyta would not ask another to take her daughter's place, but had made the sacrifice herself. The tournament, the looks of betrayal, the massive confusion from all on Themyscira seemed worth it, as long as Diana lived.

But all the omens and prophecies had been wrong and fates changed as everything else did. She had ventured through time and saw the outside world change so much in a blink of an eye. Yes, there were still inequalities, but such progress had been made in just the last seventy years. Both men and women had fought for those changes and were still fighting for them.

Then there had been the birth of her daughter, Diana. Sorrow and joy like nothing she had ever felt before mixed so deeply in that one moment. The truth had finally come out after all this time. Diana knew that Hippolyta wasn't just her mother in name, but her biological mother as well.

Now she was back in the present. This fight would decide many things, but not the internal conflict Hippolyta was experiencing. Everyone assumed she would go back to being the Queen of the Amazons. One day she most assuredly would, but was that day today or tomorrow? Could she just put aside everything that had happened and return to that role? Hippolyta felt like she needed time to assimilate everything she'd been through and experienced. Both she and how she saw the world had been radically altered by the recent events. Changes had happened, but should she just turn her back on them and go back to the status quo?

First this battle had to be won or the rest would be moot.

* * *

Hell

The landscape changed. Gently, rolling fields stretched out in front of them. Artemis stopped on the edge and let her eyes move over the sight. Lashina stood, half supported by Artemis, a dull, vacant look in her eyes. Zatanna moved up next to Artemis. She was still shaken by the vision of her father, but she was trying to get past it.

"Why are you stopping?" Zatanna asked.

"These are the fields of the fallen warriors,' Artemis replied. "It-It shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be seeing this. Only the dead can see this."

Zatanna saw Artemis tense and move into her battle stance.

"What? What is it, Artemis?"

"They are coming! I don't understand this! The lasso should burn away this falsehood!"

"Artemis, it's true if you believe it is,' Zatanna shouted at her. "The lasso burns away falsehood, but not belief even it can't do that. Whatever you're seeing isn't real!"

"But they … I know them, I've seen them fall in battle,' Artemis whispered. Her eyes were transfixed on the warriors marching and riding towards her. Where Zatanna only saw a rolling field, Artemis saw an army of the dead warriors coming for them. These were the fallen, the vanquished warriors locked in an eternal struggle and now they were coming for her.

"I will not surrender!" Artemis shouted, raising her sword to take on all comers. She started charging the dead, slashing and hacking her way through their numbers. Zatanna had to catch Lashina as she nearly fell to the ground. Zee looked at Artemis swinging her sword wildly at nothing, but knew something was there for the other woman to see. The lasso strained and stretched, but Artemis didn't stop.

"Artemis! Fight it!"

Zatanna shouted, but it felt hopeless. Belief, even if it has no foundation in reality, is a hard thing to overcome. All the facts, evidence and truth in the world will never persuade some that what they believe isn't real.

* * *

Smallville

Diana, Kara and Karen were holding their own against Darkseid. Their coordinated attack kept him on the defense, while the other heroes dealt with this parademons. He growled in frustration and then silently signaled to his ship. A small boom tube opened behind him and his reinforcements moved to attack. Steppenwolf, Kalibak, Kanto, the Furies – Bernadeth, Bloody Mary, Stompa, Gilotina and Mad Harriet, came at the heroes deflecting their attention away from Darkseid. He glanced at the house and his eyes flashed, unleashing his omega beams blowing a hole through the old structure.

* * *

Smallville – inside the house

Heroes barely managed to get out of the way, as the omega beams blasted everything in their path. The back room, where Mary, Billy and Mordred were, the beam barely missed cutting them in half.

Mary held the baby in her arms. It was a girl, a golden little girl and there was no trace of who she used to be. If this were the same Golden Goddess, only her skin color would have given any hint. It made no sense to Mary why the Goddess would do this. Why give up everything to start life over? She had been ruler of her Second World, just as Darkseid was trying to rule this one. Why give it up?

As she looked down at the sleeping baby, it suddenly came to Mary. Life, that was all that really mattered. The Second World was dead, along with everyone that lived in it. Mary had seen the monuments erected on that dead world to the Goddess. They had been erased by the sands of time, just as the Goddess had. She had faced a choice, cling to the past and everything that it was or live. It was really that simple. The Golden Goddess didn't want to die. If it meant giving up everything and starting over then it was better than the alternative. Life was so precious to her that in the end she chose it over monuments, statues and legends.

Mary looked at Billy and Mordred. They were facing away from her, protecting her and the child against whatever made it through the others. It was a microcosm of her life. Others had decided what would happen to her. Others controlled her fate. She'd had no voice in any of it. That had to change. The transformation of her outside now had to extend to the inside. She may look like an adult, but it was time to start acting like one too. It was the last hurdle between being a teenager and an adult.

"Billy. Mordred. You need to help the others."

The two turned to see Mary getting off the bed. There was a determined look in her eyes, as she held the baby in her arms.

"I'll protect my child, but you need to help win this battle,' Mary continued. "We all do. It's time to take responsibility for our own lives. However we got here, we're here now. It's our choice and it's time we made it."

"But you're the target, Mary,' Billy replied. "They are coming for you."

"We can hide, Billy, or we can take the fight to them,' Mary stated.

"I did that once before,' Mordred said. "I took the fight to my enemy. I lost everything, a thousand years of childhood was my reward."

"We've all been stuck, Mordred,' Mary replied. "We need to move on or we will still be stuck, even if our appearances change."

The two of them looked at her and her words sank in.

"We fight for us, this time,' Billy said.

"Yes, not for kingdoms or glory, but for us," Mordred added.

* * *

Hell

Superman was traveling faster as he moved down through Hell. He kept telling himself it was all an illusion, but when a powerful blow knocked him from the sky he had to take notice. Another one sent him tumbling. He managed to stop himself and when he looked up he saw the creature.

"Doomsday. You're not real,' Clark whispered.

The next punch said otherwise.

* * *

The Watchtower

The shields were still holding, as heroes scrambled to fight off the invaders. Mr. Terrific were manning the command post, trying to get everyone into the right place. The new arrivals in Smallville meant more power was needed down there. They sent the Lanterns, Captain Atom and Jonn to help out. Green Arrow, Fire and Ice were taking off in a Javelin, hoping the ship's speed could turn back some of Darkseid's ships. Everywhere you looked someone was running to shore up the defenses and return fire on the armada.

Hell

Zatanna had shouted, pleaded and screamed, but Artemis was too lost in the battle to hear her. Lashina lay at her feet. Hopelessness seemed to overwhelm Zatanna as it all seemed to be unraveling. Far from saving Superman they were going to be trapped in Hell themselves. One by one they would let the lasso slip from their grasp and then they'd be lost. Zee knew she wasn't a fighter on Artemis or Lashina's level. She was a magician, a being of magic. She tried rousing Lashina again, but only got a dull vacant look in return. If only Zatanna could see what she was seeing or what Artemis was seeing, then maybe they could snap each other out of it.

We're not lost yet, Zatanna said to herself. She wasn't sure if her magic would work in Hell, but she was going to give it a try. It was a variation of a mind wipe, but instead of erasing, she formed an attachment between the three of them.

"Here goes nothing,' she said. Casting the spell, nothing seemed to happen for a moment, but it was as if the inside of her head were exploding. Zatanna screamed and slumped to the ground. She could now see through Artemis and Lashina's eyes. Over and over Lashina was seeing a woman being killed by a whip. The laughter that came with it was so cold and pure evil it sent a chill down Zatanna's spine. Forcing her will against the illusion Zatanna managed to get Lashina to snap out of it.

"My mother,' Lashina said, but then the tears started rolling down her cheeks. Zatanna didn't have time to deal with her right now and turned her attention to Artemis. Using the same process, she pushed through to Artemis' vision and showed her what Zatanna was seeing. Artemis suddenly stopped as the warriors turned to ash and blew away in front of her eyes. She turned and looked at Zatanna with a murderous look in her eyes.

"You!"

"Yes, I had to,' Zatanna replied.

Emotions seemed to play out over Artemis' face and then she slowly began to calm down. She dipped her head for a second and then looked at Zatanna again.

'Thank you, I was lost."

"Your welcome,' Zatanna replied. She gestured down at Lashina. "She still is."

"Then we'll carrying her if we have to,' Artemis stated. "The sooner we find Superman the sooner we can get out of here."

* * *

Smallville

Parademons seemed to be everywhere. Darkseid's Elite only added to the chaos. The more powerful members of the League were fighting them, but that didn't mean the other members weren't busy. Wildcat and Vigilante were standing back to back taking out every parademons they could.

"Still feeling old, pardner?" Vigilante asked between shots.

"Older than ever,' Wildcat replied.

"Still thinking of hanging it up?"

"Hell no!"

"Then I guess our trip was a success, wasn't it?" Vigilante said with a grin.

"Did you always talk this much even when you were young?" Wildcat fired back.

* * *

Smallville

Three of the Furies had Kara cornered. Mad Harriet lunged at her, claws poised to rip into her flesh.

"Die my pretty!" Harriet cackled.

"Up yours!" Kara shouted in response. She gave Mad Harriet a blast of her heat vision. The ground began to shake and Kara was knocked off her feet as Stompa landed on her.

"No smart comments now, huh?" Stompa asked.

"Hey!"

Stompa turned to find Karen's fist coming at her face. It made contact and sent the New God flying. Karen reached a hand down and helped Kara up.

"Thanks,' Kara said. "I still don't like you that much but thanks."

"That's cool, I don't like you that much either,' Karen replied. "I just don't like them even more."

"Well, I guess we can agree on something,' Kara offered.

"So do you want to hug it out?" Karen teased.

"NO!"

* * *

Hell

The very shape of reality seemed to bend and buckle as Clark and Doomsday exchanged blows. Illusion or not, Clark wasn't going to just take a beating from the monster. There was no holding back and each shot could shake mountains. They were both bloody, but neither had any quite in them.

"Die, Kryptonian!" Doomsday grunted, as he hit Clark again.

"It talks now,' Clark replied, deflecting most of the blow and returning one of his own. Back and forth they went, punishing each other with blows that would have killed most mortals and immortals, yet neither gave an inch. Clark finally rose up and unleashed his heat vision full power. The monster screamed in pain. In a desperate move, Doomsday leapt up and grabbed Clark's leg, smashing into the ground. His foot followed, driving Clark into the turf again and again.

Then everything stopped. Clark looked up, but Doomsday was gone. He finally noticed the lasso around his arm. Gazing over, Clark saw Artemis, Zatanna and Lashina.

"Hey, stranger, just passing through?' Zatanna joked.

"This does seem like an odd vacation destination,' Artemis added.

"I'm ready to leave,' Clark replied with a smile. He got up and moved towards the three. As he got nearer, he saw Lashina's eyes for the first time.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She needs to get out of here,' Zatanna offered. "She saw too much and it sort of shattered her inside."

"I'll carry her,' Clark offered, taking Lashina from the two of them. He picked her up and she put her arms around his shoulders, but didn't seem to acknowledge him anymore than that.

"So do you have a plan on how to get out of here?" He asked.

"We have back up waiting to pull us out,' Artemis said. She gave the lasso a snap that went down the line. "Hang on."

* * *

Smallville

Kanto was Darkseid's master assassin. He used the chaos all around him to get closer to the house. He drew his two daggers and smiled a cold, menacing smile. He would kill the child while they were all preoccupied. He would end this before they even knew what had happened. He was just easing a window open when a voice called out to him. He turned to see Batman standing five feet away. Automatically he threw a dagger aimed at Batman's head. Batman managed to dodge the dagger and moved towards Kanto.

"You won't stop me, human, the child will die!" Kanto shouted, turning to meet Batman.

"Not today and not by your hand,' Batman replied. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Than I will have to silence you first,' Kanto stated.

"I've heard that before,' Batman replied with a smile. "I'm still here."

The two warriors launched themselves at each other and the battle was on.

* * *

Smallville

Diana was holding her own against Darkseid. His Elite had managed to separate Kara and Karen from her, but she used every ounce of her strength, speed and ability to counter his every attack. His Omega beams flashed out again, but she bracelets managed to block them from hitting her. Faster than she thought possible, Darkseid followed the beams up with a powerful blow that rocked Diana to her core. She staggered and fell, while Darkseid moved into end it. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground with his powerful hand.

"You fought valiantly, Amazon, but it was not enough,' Darkseid to her. "Time to die."

A warrior's cry came from behind him and then Darkseid growled in pain, as sword lanced through his shoulder. He dropped Diana and turned to see Hippolyta.

"You attack one Amazon, Darkseid, you attack them all!" Hippolyta shouted, twisting the sword and pushing it deeper. He growled and then swatted her away. It took a moment but he managed to pull the sword out and something he hadn't seen in a long time followed, his blood.

"I will kill you all!" He roared.

* * *

Hell

Barda and Aphrodite recognized the signal and had begun pulling with all their combined strength. It seemed the lasso went on forever, but they didn't stop until they saw the four on the other shore.

"Is it an illusion or is that really them?" Barda asked.

"It's them,' Aphrodite replied. "They are still holding the lasso."

Across the water, the four moved to where the ferryman's boat was just docking.

"None may go back once they reach the shore,' the ferryman said to them.

"Screw that,' Zatanna replied, stepping onto the boat. The ferryman started towards her, but Artemis met him first.

"We will be having a changing of the guard, ferryman,' she said. With a powerful backhand she knocked him over the side and then moved towards the tiller. "Superman, give us the best push you can and pray the ferryman doesn't get to us till we reach the other side!"

Clark put every ounce of power behind it and launched the boat into the troubled waters. It began to skim back towards the other shore even as the creatures swarmed to it. They could hear the ferryman cursing them, but they didn't look back. Hell was behind them now, and they planned on keeping it that way. Monsters of all shapes and sizes out of the worst nightmares appeared all around them, but they fought them off, as the shore grew closer. Barda and Aphrodite continued pulling the lasso, reeling them in like some big game fish.

At last they reached the shore just as the creatures swarmed over the boat. Artemis hacked and slashed the few that tried to follow them as Clark carried Lashina to safety. Zatanna cast another spell giving Artemis just enough time to get out of the creatures reach. The four collapsed down on the shore.

"We made it,' Zatanna said. "Wait until I see Constantine, I am so going to rub his nose in this."

"Your celebration will have to wait,' Aphrodite said. "There is still a battle to be won."

"Goddess?" Artemis said, dropping to her knees.

"There is no time for that, Darkseid has invaded Earth."

"Darkseid."

The words came out low and angry from Clark. He glanced at Lashina but there was no response to her lord's name.

"Where is he?" Clark asked.

* * *

Smallville

Hippolyta had managed to save Diana's life again, but even the combined might of the mother and daughter wasn't enough against Darkseid. They were both battered and bruised. As hard as they fought he just kept coming.

* * *

Smallville – high above

Lyla floated over the scene witnessing the chaos below. She didn't know any of the participants, but she could instinctively tell who was on the side of good and who wasn't. At the center of everything was what she could only describe as a monster. He was huge and his skin seemed like rock. With her enhanced hearing she had been listening to everything. He was here to kill a child. Suddenly she saw her purpose. She would help stop him or die trying.

She fell like a raindrop, gaining speed with each moment. He was just about to kill two similar looking women when Lyla landed behind him. She was an empireth, which meant like every empireth every single one of Lyla's cells were telepathic. It was how she gained Superman's powers. Her body had duplicated them. It had worked on him, so she thought she would do the same to the monster. When she touched Darkseid they both let out a scream. The battlefield seemed to freeze in that moment as everyone was surprised and shocked by this. His Elite had never heard their lord scream in agony before or scream for any reason. The heroes for there part didn't know what to think. They had no idea who the woman was or what she was doing to Darkseid. Well almost none of them knew who she was.

Batman gave Kanto a spinning kick and followed it up with a right cross. The master assassin went down hard. Bruce turned towards the screams.

"Lyla?"

Darkseid lashed out, hitting her with one of his huge fists and knocking her away from him. Smoke curled from his eyes as he turned to gaze on who had the nerve to attack him. He was expecting to see the Golden Goddess, not this mere slip of a young woman.

"I don't know who you are, but you will pay with your life for what you've done!"

Lyla was slow to recover. The massive amount of power that streamed through her body had been too much for her to handle. If he hadn't swatted her away she knew she would have died. She had managed to weaken him, but not enough to stop him. She stared up as he moved towards her.

He never reached her, as Billy and Mordred slammed into him. Darkseid went flying, smashing into the barn and then out into the fields. His Elite had finally reacted and was charging towards the two new heroes. The all out battle continued.

Inside the house parademons were like roaches swarming through every opening. The heroes tried battling them all. Wally moved even faster, almost invisible to the naked eye. Dinah's screams were concentrated so the house wouldn't suffer further damage, but she managed to take out parademons after parademons.

Mary appeared from the back room. She still had the baby in one arm, but she began firing bolts of energy at the parademons, adding her power to the struggle.

In the field Darkseid struggled to stand. The young woman had sapped him and the twin blows had hurt far more than he imagined they would. He wasn't finished and slowly began to rise to his feet.

"It ends now, Darkseid."

Darkseid looked up to see Superman floating above him.

"So the other Kryptonian finally decides to show himself,' Darkseid spat out. "You will not win this day, Kal-El. I will see the Golden Goddess back in the Source Wall before I am done here."

Clark had scanned the whole area as soon as they arrived. He instantly knew the baby in Mary's arms was the Goddess, but he could see no power coming off of her. She had given up everything to live again. He would make sure she got that second chance.

"She's just a child now, Darkseid and no threat to you. Leave. Now."

"Her very being is a threat, Kal-El. You will watch your world burn and then I will take her by force and personally put her back in the Wall."

"No, this ends now."

In a blindly flash of speed, Superman picked up Darkseid and soared upwards. He gained speed with every second. Faster and faster he went until space and time collapsed around him. When they stopped they were at the Source Wall. With one might heave; Superman tossed Darkseid towards the wall.

"NO!" Darkseid screamed even as the gravity began to slowly pull him in.

"This is where all tyrants end up, Darkseid,' Superman said. "The Golden Goddess finally understood that. That's why she could escape, because she gave up dreams of conquest and domination for the one thing that truly matters, life. You worship the opposite of life. Now you will have it forever."

"I won't be stopped this easily, Kal-El! I am the master of the Fourth World. It is my fate to rule over all of it!"

Superman floated and watched Darkseid as he started to merge with the wall.

"Fates Change."


	44. Chapter 44

Waltzing Matilda

"_Wasted and wounded, it ain't what the moon did  
I got what I paid for now  
See you tomorrow, hey Frank, can I borrow  
A couple of bucks from you?  
To go waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda  
You'll go waltzing Matilda with me."_

Tom Traubert's Blues – Tom Waits

Smallville

The battle continued. If anything, the forces of Apokolips were more desperate now that Darkseid was gone. Steppenwolf and Kalibak eagerly moved into the power vacuum. They abandoned the attack on the station and concentrated all their forces on the little farm outside of Smallville.

Batman kicked open the front door and provided cover as Zatanna and Artemis carried Lashina into the house. The other heroes were a bit surprised by this.

"What is she doing in here?" Dinah asked. "She's one of Darkseid's Furies."

Zatanna and Artemis set Lashina down on the couch. She slumped back, tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes still vacant.

"I don't know what she is anymore,' Zatanna admitted. "We couldn't just leave her outside."

"What happened to her?" Dinah asked, moving over to them.

"Hell happened to her," Artemis said.

"I'll watch her, you go fight."

Everyone turned to see Aphrodite and Barda standing in the doorway. Suddenly Wally came to a complete stop.

"My God, you're gorgeous!" He immediately said.

"I didn't realize you believe in us,' Aphrodite replied.

"Gorgeous women, yeah, I believe in them." Wally said with a smirk.

"Wally? Could you come here for a moment?" Zatanna asked. When he did, she gave him a smack. "Don't be a douchebag!"

"Ow! Jeez, welcome home, Zee,' Wally complained.

"If you're done staring at the beautiful woman, we still have a fight on our hands,' Batman reminded them. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll be helping Wonder Woman and Supergirl against the Furies,' Barda said, a she moved out the door. "I'll remind them what a real Fury is like!"

"I'm with her,' Artemis said. "I'm not a Fury, but this is a chance to test myself against worthy opponents."

"I'll hang back and help the gorgeous woman with Lashina,' Wally offered. This earned him a smack from both Zatanna and Dinah. "Ow! Or I could go outside and help deal with the parademons. They don't hit as much."

He was out the door in the next moment.

"Aphrodite?" Batman said.

"Yes?"

"If you could watch out for young Mary, we'd appreciate it."

"Of course."

"Um, well, thank you." With that Batman went back outside.

Dinah looked at Zatanna.

"Batman tongue-tied? That's a first,' she said.

"Well look at her,' Zatanna replied, motioning towards Aphrodite. "She's hot enough to make you want to switch teams."

"Did something happen in Hell you want to tell us about, Zee?" Dinah asked.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

Smallville

Lyla slowly got back to her feet. She had been sure she was about to die and then he was there. He'd save her, just as she always imagined he would. Maybe the shadow was right, maybe there was still a chance. Maybe the future wasn't written in stone, but changeable like everything else.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Lyla moved back towards the fight. It was her fight now and she would help end the threat.

Billy and Mordred used their new powers to help Shayera clear the skies of parademons. Jonn and the Lanterns were moving up to confront Darkseid's fleet and the two joined them. The tide of the battle seemed to have turned and the Justice league was on the offense now.

Diana and Hippolyta confronted the Furies. Artemis and Barda now joined them making it an even fight. Four on four, they fought, moving at top speeds, clashing again and again.

Batman was the field general on the ground, directing everything. Clark's taking Darkseid out had changed the momentum and the heroes fought with a renewed sense of hope. Bruce had to give a small smile as he thought about it. That was Clark's greatest power, the ability to inspire hope in others. Sometimes that was the difference between winning and losing.

Bruce had his own reasons for feeling hopeful. Selina's text about Masami had been like a ray of light into the darkness. He had put so much effort into reaching her, than when she was cut down it was as if he had taken the blow too. Tragedy had always been a part of his life. He knew it always would be; yet he continued to fight against it. Each new loss though, took its toll. It pushed him deeper into the darkness just as pursuing Masami had. Yet in pursuing her, he had fought something else, hope. That was what he had used to try and reach her. He thought he'd failed, but perhaps, just perhaps he hadn't.

She had a lot to answer for. The murders wouldn't just go away, but if she were actually trying to change, he would offer any help he could. Like his friend, Clark, Bruce believed in second chances. He had to or it was all for nothing.

* * *

Smallville

Dinah unleashed another powerful blast of her cry and took out several parademons. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins and the adrenalin working in every part of her. As strange as it might seem, this was where she felt most comfortable. Things were clear-cut, good versus evil, black hats and white hats, heroes and villains. She'd grown up watching her mother do this and as long as she could remember she'd wanted to follow in her footsteps. She was still young, only twenty-three, but this was the part of her life that needed no extra thinking. It just felt right to do this.

As she moved fluidly through the parademons, her martial arts training kicked in without a thought. She was focused on what she was doing, but still other thoughts came to her mind. Dinah wonder if her fellow heroes felt the same what she did? Was the private part of their lives the more complicated part like it was for her? It was so strange really; the public at large considered battles like this the hard part. While it was a struggle, for Dinah and she imagined for others it really was simple. It was sort of like a fire fighter. They saw a fire and knew exactly what they had to do. The League and its heroes saw a threat to the world and they reacted just like a fire fighter did to a fire.

The real struggle was in their personal lives. They were just like everyone else, stumbling around in the dark trying to figure everything out. Just because they had powers that didn't mean they had any more incite into how a relationship was supposed to work than anyone else. If anything, their powers and job made it more difficult to just have the same things everyone else did.

Dinah thought of Ollie and Clark. She had been out with both of them. They were as different as night and day, yet she wasn't sure she really understood either of them. They each posed unique problems and that wasn't even considering her own hang-ups and issues. It seemed relationships were just as difficult for heroes as they were for everyone else.

Perhaps she'd been naïve when she started thinking she could have it all. Like many people before her she had slowly come to the realization this was difficult at best and some times it was impossible. Nothing is perfect in this world. Utopias are the things of myths and stories. Life is much more like a bar fight where everyone takes their shots. No one walks through it unscathed for if they do they aren't really living.

Poets and dreamers can talk about beauty and truth, nobility and honor and make it all seem possible to reach so sort of perfection. The rest of us slowly realize through our own experiences that life is never going to be perfect. It's about struggling, embarrassment, foolishness, sadness, mistakes, regrets, stupidity, anger and lost chances. It's also about laughter, friendship, love, success and happiness. It isn't a thread that runs through our lives, but pins on a larger map. Moments define us, both good and bad. It's about walking into a club feeling really good and then tripping over the first step and falling in front of everyone. It's about making love and without words knowing you fit with the other person. It's about sitting around a table with friends telling silly stories and laughing. It's about those moments that make up our memories.

Dinah didn't have it all figure out yet, but she thought she was starting too. She had friends and people she loved. She'd made some mistakes, but she didn't regret most of them. The future was out there and those pins on the map, those moments would pop up randomly when she least expected them. If it didn't work out with Clark, she would be sad, but she would also know that wasn't the end of her story.

Some times it isn't the destination, but the journey that mattered.

* * *

Smallville

Diana dodged Bernadeth's blade and backhanded the Fury. She turned to see whom she could help. She saw her mother, Hippolyta battling Mad Harriet and Artemis matching blades with Gilotina. So many things had changed in Diana's mind recently towards those two women. It seemed so long ago that her life was on an ordered path and then everything had changed.

Had it really been only a few months since the tournament? The betrayal, the confusion, the anger had almost overwhelmed her back then, yet she had managed to make it through. Artemis, what would Diana have done if she hadn't been there for her? They had grown as almost sisters, yet now they were something more. What exactly they were was still to be defined.

Hippolyta was her mother, her actual mother. That was both shocking and exhilarating for Diana. Now that she knew the whole truth a seismic shift had happened within Diana. All her life she had grown up thinking one way, but now she had to readjust her beliefs. She was only now starting to understand the sacrifices her mother had made for her. There was still some anger over a few things that had happened recently, but it was the big picture she tried to concentrate on. Her mother had been willing to sacrifice her life to save her. No words could express her love better than that.

So as she turned towards Steppenwolf and Kalibak, Diana felt a renewed sense of purpose. She would concentrate on this battle now.

* * *

Epilogue:

(A/N – I know there is probably more to this story, but I'm going to end it right here. I was going to end it with Clark, Lyla and Lashina taking off on one of the Javelins to find themselves again. Through trying to help someone else, Lashina and Lyla, Clark would rediscover who he was and had been all the time.

I was going to jump five years into the future and show Mary, Mordred and Billy as young adults.

I was going to have Hippolyta remain as Wonder Woman and Diana as Queen. I was going to have Aphrodite join the League.

Then I realized definitive ends weren't what this story was meant to be about.

I'd like to thank everyone that read this, especially those that hung in there through the several different versions. I do really appreciate it.

I kept coming back to this story for one reason really, me. I wanted to finish it. People having a problem thinking this was Superman and Hippolyta fiction or Mordred sleeping with his mother and so many other things sidetracked it in the previous versions.

It was never meant to be about any of those.

The first version was going to be about Mary Marvel and Mordred and the difficulty in making the transition between teenager and adult.

Then something happened.

I had an accident. I slipped on the ice and was injured. I realized in that moment how quickly things could change. That's why I came back to this story over and over.

Now it's done. Parts of it I'm satisfied with and some I'm not. It was done for me and really only me and now it's finished.

I'm stopping here because to go further would be kind of counter productive. This is just a slice, a moment in these characters lives. To give this story a definitive ending seemed as if it would go against everything the story has been talking about in all the previous chapters. What happens next is up to you the reader to decide. It could go the way it seemed to be going or everything could change by one of them simply slipping on some ice.)

* * *

Coda:

Here's the last scene of this story.

The javelin was all packed. Clark carried the limp body of Lashina into the sleeping area and got her under the covers. The trauma she'd experienced in Hell would take a long time to recover from, but he'd decided he would be there for her and give her a second chance. He tucked her in and then went back to the outer door. Lyla was standing nervously just inside of it. He wasn't sure what they were going to do, but perhaps as he went looking for himself, she would find out who she was finally.

"Why don't you get unpacked and I'll get us ready to take off,' he offered with a smile.

She returned it shyly, nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay."

He watched her walk slowly towards the sleeping area. She was still a bit of a mystery to him, but they would have plenty of time to talk. He was just about to close the door when a familiar voice called to him.

"Clark."

He turned to see Bruce moving towards him.

"Are you sure about this?" Bruce asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then."

They didn't seem to know what do say for a moment.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be back. That's a promise."

"Good to hear."

They shook hands and then Bruce took something from his cape and handed it to Clark.

"A little music for the trip."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you when you get back."

Bruce turned and walked away. Clark closed the hatch and got the trip underway.

They had left the solar system with no real destination in mind. The ship was on autopilot. Clark picked up the CD Bruce had given him and slipped it into the sound system. Lyla was standing behind him as the music started.

"That's lovely,' she commented.

It was Rod Stewart's version of Tom Traubert's Blues. Clark raised his hand towards Lyla.

"Dance with me."

"I don't know how,' she admitted.

"Then it's time you learned."

She took his hand and he eased her into his arms. They slowly began to sway as the music played.

"_Wasted and wounded, it ain't what the moon did  
I got what I paid for now  
See you tomorrow, hey Frank, can I borrow  
A couple of bucks from you?  
To go waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda  
You'll go waltzing Matilda with me."_


End file.
